Hold You Down
by iBloo
Summary: It's normal for a manager to go above and beyond for their talent, right? Boruto Uzumaki had been managing indie talents until Sarada Uchiha came back into the acting scene. The two became fast friends and even better colleagues. How normal is it for a manager and their talent to be this close—close enough that people think they're dating?
1. Vacation Time

A/N: Hello, everyone! Tyy and I are back with another collaboration. This is a manager x actress AU, and if you follow our other collaboration, Sincerely Yours, you will enjoy this story a lot more. You will see why in the next coming chapters!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The windows opened with a slight creak, but once Boruto had it open, the warm ocean breeze hit his face. He closed his eyes and breathed it all in. Some downtime was much appreciated, and spending two weeks on a tropical island was perfect—in the resort's best and most secluded suite no less.

"This is their honeymoon suite, ya know?" He grinned cheekily.

"Well that would explain all this." Came a reply as his company went about clearing the bed of rose petals, no doubt ready to slide in and read one of her current books.

He watched her fondly and looked around the suite, though he was only half paying attention. Two weeks in a honeymoon suite with his talent—Sarada Uchiha—was looking to be good.

Although she had been acting since she was around six, Boruto only had her as his talent for a little over two years. Sarada Uchiha had grown up in front of the camera, as part of one of the leading comedy series that ran for a decade—_Keeping Up With The Uchihas_, centered around your regular family with quirks and flaws. Her father was a famous producer, and her mother had focused on Sarada since she got the gig nearly twenty years ago. Her role was the feisty youngest daughter of three.

Boruto remembered growing up with the series as well and found her character funny and endearing. For all his life, that character was how he thought Sarada would be. Feisty, witty, and a show-off. It was quite a surprise to him when he met her a few years back, attending a celebrity party after graduating from university, that she wasn't exactly like that.

Sarada's reserved and borderline stoic, though she was friendly enough with anyone who tried to strike a conversation with her. She never bragged about her achievements, money or fame, and preferred to talk about her advocacies and other humanitarian work she was involved with. She took NDAs seriously, refusing to even give a clue to people who wanted to know what she was currently working on now.

Once she got talking and comfortable, it was a different story. He found out through Chocho, who was her personal stylist. It seemed like such an odd combination, knowing that Chocho was flamboyant, loud, and overall a fabulous personality. But later on, Boruto got to know Sarada a little more and he found her to be refreshing versus the other talents and personalities he had met and worked with.

After Sarada's first movie, and her father starting new contracts for new projects, a lot of agencies were clamoring for her to come on board, or at least try to audition—for the sake of formality. Her break in the industry was felt, but as soon as she came back for a movie, her old fans roared to life and won her new ones. Gone were the days of her little girl roles.

And in came Boruto, offering his services to her and her mother—who had recently been thinking about going back to her original career as a doctor. Sakura was a little hesitant to let go, but Sarada assured her she was old enough and could be more involved with making decisions and checking her contracts and roles.

As if Boruto would let her be bothered with the little things. He did _everything _for her. From landing her roles, interviews, curating her style and social media pages, he also made sure she got to where she needed to be, be it driving her or booking a plane, and buying her morning coffee. Boruto was always proud of his work ethic, starting with indie actors and slowly bringing them into fame. His talents never complained about needing or wanting another manager, either. Who would, when he took such good care of them?

Right after her red carpet screening, Sarada requested for a vacation alone—which meant him and her. She was a bit of an introvert, preferring to keep to herself in-between takes and reading during the evening instead of attending parties. It took Boruto some time to adjust, as his talents used to be game for anything he would tell them to attend. But Sarada was different. It wasn't because she was already famous, no. She valued her time and taking care of herself, Sarada wasn't the type who wanted to be talked about for any given reason. If she were to guest for a show or had an opportunity to use her influence, it would always be for her charities. It took her a little more convincing to do a little more if it was to promote a movie.

Boruto understood this, and respected her decisions, moving her schedule around to make sure she had enough time to rest and do what she liked, as well as getting work done. During her shoots, she was always professional and finished her takes nearly in one go. Having her as a talent was delightful, and Boruto was glad he couldn't relate to his other friends who often complained that their talents were divas or stubborn.

He knew what she was like, what she wanted and needed, even before Sarada knew it herself.

Two years, one film, and one charity made later, and here they were, enjoying each other's company by the beach. The suite was large, with a jacuzzi inside the bathroom and its own infinity pool, as well as a kitchen, and dining area both inside and outside, on the veranda. Even if the suite was situated on the cliff and the shore was a walk away, the sound of the waves calmed him.

Going back to the bedroom, Sarada was sprawled out on the right side of the bed, still reading. There were still red petals still littered on the left side of the king sized bed.

_There was only one bed_. It was a honeymoon suite, afterall.

Boruto smirked. "It's a sunny day, are you sure you want to spend it reading in here? We can stay by the shore instead."

"This bed is really comfy. Now that I'm here, I'm not sure I'll ever leave." She sighed softly, smiling a small smile as she flipped to the next page of her book.

A fond smile spread on his face and he sat on the edge, just staring at her face for a few moments, noting that she had her glasses on now. "No more contacts?"

"You have no idea how happy I was to get rid of those things." She groaned.

"I do have an idea," he grinned, knowing full well how much Sarada hated having to wear her contact lenses more than necessary. Although since she was never photographed in glasses after her first series, she kept this up until now. "Then staying indoors it is for you? I think I'll go for a swim. Would be a shame for me to go alone."

The book in her hands snapped closed and Sarada sat up more properly. "I suppose I could also go for a swim. Best to keep an eye on you anyway." She set the book aside and then got up. "Oh, but I have no idea where my bag with all my swimwear is."

Boruto laughed lightly. "It's in the small red one, on the right side in a blue pouch." He knew exactly where it was, because he picked it, and packed it all for her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she went for that bag and found her favorite red, string bikini right where he said it would be. "You always know everything." She rolled her eyes then, but she was more than happy about it.

"It's my job to know, even on vacation," Boruto replied simply, taking the book on the bed and her bikini before she could even walk to the bathroom. "Hold on a second, gotta Ninstagram this." He looked around for a while and picked up her sunglasses, and a beach towel. Setting it all up on the beach bed outside by the pool with her book. Boruto angled his phone for the book cover to be seen, as well as her sunnies and the wide expanse of the ocean. "Give me a few words about this one," Boruto called out, noting that this was new to her collection. He had to read it once she was done.

"It's a beautiful story, about a woman who lost everything and yet still conquers the world. A true heroine. Everyone should read it. A definite page-turner." Sarada said as she watched him, arms crossed over her chest. "Are you really still on about that Ninstagram?"

"Perfect," Boruto muttered, spinning it around, typing a little more about her vacation time alone, and posting it. "Of course I am. You already have forty million followers, you know? You couldn't have done that without me." He placed a hand on his heart, pretending to look wounded. "And I barely reach half a million."

"Correction, I _wouldn't _have done that without you." She mused. "You know I don't care about social media. I don't see the fascination you and everyone else have with it."

"It brings money for your charities, Sarada," Boruto was looking at the screen, watching the hearts and comments flood in. "For your movies, too."

"Right. Well, you know what you're doing. But I thought we were going for a swim?"

"Excited to get naked now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he walked over and handed her her belongings.

Sarada only rolled her eyes as she accepted her things and walked back over to the bed. "Worry about yourself getting changed, why don't you."

"Don't come out of the bathroom until I say so… unless you want a look," he leaned in and winked at her.

"As if." Sarada turned her nose up and took nothing more than her bikini with her into the bathroom. "You stay out here too." She added before closing the door.

Boruto faked a pout, but ended up laughing when she scowled at him before disappearing into the bathroom. It was always like this between them. Boruto would fake flirt with her and she would always shoot him down faster than he could blink. It was fun, and light hearted. He knew she liked it, and it always brought a smile to her face. None of Boruto's talents ever had this sort of relationship with him, even if some were a lot easier to handle than Sarada was.

He was quick to strip and change into board shorts, rummaging in his pack for a while to find his sunglasses. Once he did, he went over to one of Sarada's bags and pulled out a large packing cube, the first of many for her skin care routine. Each product in the packing cubes were carefully selected and recommended by top dermatologists that took care of Sarada. He found that her skin was rather sensitive, and worked best with certain products. Boruto made it a point to always have these on hand for her. There was a large blue bottle and a small orange one, he pulled it out and tossed both on the bed.

"Are you done yet?" Boruto called out. "I have your sunscreen."

"There's… a malfunction." She groaned, sounding frustrated before the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, clutching her top to her chest, the top strings a tangled mess and the bottoms dangling freely. "Could you…?"

Seeing Sarada in nothing but her bikini really shouldn't have made him feel anything, but Boruto was a man, and damn was she a beautiful woman. There was no use lying about it at all. "S-sure." He cleared his throat before walking over to her, untangling the string behind her back, his fingers brushing her flawless skin. Once he got that untied, he carefully knotted it and made a pretty ribbon at the nape of her neck. Boruto made a mental note to take a photo of this for her stories later on. "Too tight?" He asked, before working on the string on her back, untangling it as he waited for her response.

"No, it's perfect." She said, finally dropping her hands now that the top didn't need to be held.

"_You're _perfect," he quipped, as his fingers deftly tied up the remaining string, secretly admiring how beautiful she was.

"You're annoying," She muttered, trying to fight her smile.

"You're stuck with me, ya know?" Boruto chuckled, turning her around and giving her a once over, the sight of her leaving him breathless. "Perfect."

Sarada smirked and placed her hands on her hips, turning slightly to the side and striking a pose. "You really think so?"

This time, Boruto didn't even have to pretend to look hurt. "Of course I do. I got the prettiest and most professional talent." He cleared his throat and walked around her, going back to the bedroom to get her sunscreen. "Orange for your face, blue for your body. Start with your face and don't touch it once you got a hold of the blue one in your hands, okay? I don't want you getting a rash again."

"Okay, _daddy, _chill." Sarada snorted, taking the products from him and starting with the orange one for her face just like he instructed. She trusted him and his word wholeheartedly.

_Daddy. _Boruto nearly choked on air. It was like him to pull quips and flirt, but it always caught him off guard when she would do something like this. He just wasn't prepared. "Right, I'll wait for you outside." Once he was out of her sight, he sped walked into the living room and took a deep breath, looking down between his legs with a pout. _Now of all times? Really?_ What a traitor.

Thinking of things to get him down, Boruto went through his own bags and pulled out his sunscreen. Unlike Sarada, his skin wasn't nearly as sensitive and only needed one kind for both his face and body. He applied it on quickly, still thinking of bad things to calm him down. The moment she came out and asked to tie her up already did a number on him, but when she struck that pose, he was a _goner_. Well… more like got a boner.

Remembering it was already making him half-hard and Boruto thought of dead kittens and Sarada getting a scandal to ruin her career. That instantly got him down and he sighed in relief. As if the latter was ever happening, though. Never in his life would he let something like that happen to her. Sacrificing kittens would be easier for him to accept than have Sarada's career ruined.

"Boruto?" Sarada called, wandering towards him. "Could you get my back?"

"Alright, I'm coming," Boruto brought his own sunscreen with him back to the bathroom. He washed his hands and wiped them down thoroughly before putting her sunscreen on his hands and spreading it on her back. She was so warm, and felt good to his touch, despite the lotion coming between them. "You got everywhere else?"

"Of course I did. I would have gotten my back too if I could," She said with a short sigh.

"You feel tight," Boruto commented as he got her shoulders. "I'll book you a massage for later."

"Ugh what a waste. You could just do it yourself." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and hummed as his hand rubbed over the back of her neck.

The sound she was making was sending blood down his stomach yet again and Boruto had to look away for it not to betray him again. "You have all the money in the world," he laughed. "You could buy this place if you wanted to. A massage won't even make a dent."

"It's not just the money. I don't want just _anyone's _hands on me." She shuddered just at the thought and turned around to face him. "All ready?"

"Stingy _and _picky," he smiled and shook his head. "Two things we won't let people know. Yeah, almost. Can you get my back for me? Wash your hands twice after, though."

"Oh, sure." She nodded once, accepting the sunscreen when he handed it over and quickly getting to work. She started at his shoulders, dainty hands rubbing the lotion and spreading it smoothly and slowly. She took her time, a couple of minutes seeming to pass before her hands trailed downward, making sure to cover every inch of his exposed back.

Perhaps Boruto should have been embarrassed that a shiver ran down his spine, all because of her touch, but she didn't comment on it and he was glad for it. On the other hand, there was a little traitor who came back and Boruto glared at it for a second before groaning. "Thanks," he muttered. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a bit."

"Hm. Fine." Sarada collected her towel and her book and then went outside ahead of him.

Even if she was out of his sight, her smell still lingered and he was still hard… for her. Boruto groaned again and pulled his shorts down, going over to the toilet. He had to make this fast. Part of him knew Sarada was aware of why he needed to stay behind, but that was beside the point right now. Boruto held on to his base and made it quick. Sarada's smell was surrounding him and it was hard for him to keep her out of his thoughts as he finished. He kept it down and groaned when it was over. Too fast, too bad his fantasies wouldn't come true, too. After cleaning up, he walked out to the pool, finding her stretched out on the beach bed in the shade, reading.

Thank god he already took care of it. Perhaps the cold water would help him. "Going to sit and read or swim?"

Sarada looked from her book to him and smiled. "I was reading while I waited for you." She placed her bookmark in and closed the book, setting it down. "I'm excited about swimming."

That warmed his heart, blue eyes softening at her. He held his hand out for her to hold, intending to lead them into the pool together. Sarada had the grace of a swan, but he wouldn't risk letting her slip and fall. All for safety purposes, really. She placed her hand in his without wasting a beat and he helped her to her feet, the pair walking together hand in hand.

"I hope it's not too cold," she commented once there were standing just beside the pool. She released his hand to wrap her arms around his and hold on while moving her foot until the tips of her toes felt the water.

Boruto wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her into the water. "Careful, Sarada." It wasn't as cold as he expected it to be, and judging by the clarity, "I think it's saltwater."

"Ooh! It's warm actually. This is nice." She leaned against him, giggling excitedly. "I haven't swam in so long."

"Yeah, been a year," Boruto smiled, happy to see her happy. He walked them into the middle of the pool until they were chest deep, still keeping his arms around her. "Last time was Bali with the crew, I think. We should go back soon."

"It was a nice trip, but I prefer to go back alone. It's better this way." Sarada wrapped one arm around his shoulder, making him hold her up so she could kick her feet around. "Ugh, this water is amazing."

These were one of the times Boruto adored the most. Whenever Sarada would let her walls down and be herself. Being in the industry for a long time trained her to guard herself, not letting people in easily. But seeing her kick around the water and laugh freely melted his heart. "It's yours to enjoy." He grinned, walking around the pool as she kicked around some more.

"_Ours," _She corrected quickly.

Another thing he adored about her. Sarada wasn't selfish and always included him with everything she did. Their crew had often joked they were connected at the hip, Sarada never going anywhere without Boruto. Not like Boruto would let her out of his sight. There was a reason why he dropped his other talents when he got a hold of her. She deserved all his attention. Plus, her projects and schedule demanded a lot of his time.

"Sorry, _ours_," Boruto grinned, liking how that sounded.

"Hm, better." She mused. "Hold me. I want to be lazy and float here."

"As you wish," Boruto smirked, letting go of her waist, this time he slipped his hands under her back to help her float. Once she got the hang of it, he placed his hands behind her head, making sure she wouldn't slip into the water.

"This is wonderful, Boruto. Are you happy that we came too? I wanted you to have a break… but you're still doing so much for me, always."

"This is nothing." He wasn't lying, his phone was being used exclusively to take photos and make sure no one bothered her for the next two weeks. Taking care of Sarada like this wasn't work. He was happy as long as she was. "I'm happy we did. This place is nice, and it's two weeks of nothing work related." He sighed happily.

Sarada hummed, smiling. "Just me and you. Easy."

"Just me and you," he repeated softly. Boruto brushed her hair out of her face and gathered some water in his hand to drizzle on her forehead, making sure it didn't get in her eyes. "We should do this more often."

"Yes, please. As soon as possible. I'm really happy." She grinned, arms grinding around in the water slowly.

The two of them swam around a little more, having a small splash fight in between. After they settled down, the two of them stood on the edge of the pool, looking over the vast ocean and talking quietly. Boruto listened to her talk for nearly an hour, his fingers were getting wrinkly but he didn't care. They were always together, but Sarada always had something new and interesting to talk about with him. Be it about books, her role, current events, or something abstract and theoretical. She was so smart. So beautiful. Perfect.

He had to drag her out of the pool, but not until he snapped a quick photo of her swimming around, her face away from the camera, for his own personal Ninstagram. As usual, his DMs were blowing up with the usual questions.

_Where is this? It looks nice! _

_How long will Sarada be gone? _

_Are you two together? _

That last question always got him, making Boruto snort and leaving the person on read. They weren't _together_ together. But they were always… together. If that made sense. It was normal for dating rumors to go around about actors all the time. And on more than one occasion some tabloid agency tried to stir something up about he and Sarada, always being together.

It was easy enough to kill the story. Just a tweet from Sarada that she would personally write with her usual sass. "_He's my manager, of course, he's always around_." With a rolling eyes emoji. Her fans were always quick to come to her defense anyway, and Mitsuki was a pro at killing these rumors. One reason why his old friend remained on the payroll.

Later that evening, Boruto booked a candlelit dinner by the shore for them, sitting on beanbags and making sure their table was far from the other patrons. He had checked the menu beforehand and ordered a few of her favorites in advance, but still let her take a look for anything she might want to add.

The food was delicious, a lot of seafood and the local cuisine. They talked some more and he snapped more photos for Sarada's account, posting a beautiful photo of her in a white top, hair flying in the soft breeze, dark eyes capturing the warm candlelight. Her smile was so soft, one that he loved to see on her.

After dinner, they walked around to let the food down, looking at the large aquarium that the resort had. A few of the patrons had recognized Sarada, but as they were more on the upper crest side, left her alone. Boruto was thankful and did inform the resort ahead of time that she would be coming and didn't want to be bothered. Sarada was always nice to her fans, taking photos and chatting with them for a bit before leaving. It amazed him how sincere she always was, even when she was tired.

"I booked you a two-hour massage," Boruto stopped her in front of the spa's entrance. "I'll probably have one, but only for an hour."

"What?" She turned on him, face falling. "I don't want it! And you—_you!" _

"Yes, me?" Boruto laughed, trying to take a bite at the finger she was pointing at his face accusingly.

"_You. _You're getting a massage?" She snatched her hand away and let it fall to her side. "I don't want any creepy man hands on me."

"_Man?_" Boruto frowned. "I got you a girl." Why Sarada would think he would get a _man_ to give her a massage was beyond him. Likewise, he would never let another man touch Sarada's body like that. Just the thought of it was already riling him up.

"Oh…" Sarada calmed down, obsidian eyes blinking at him curiously. "And what did you get?"

Boruto walked over to the receptionist and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, whoever is available, I guess? I didn't book mine in advance."

"Hello," Sarada greeted the woman with a friendly smile. "We will be needing a man for his massage. I'm afraid any lady wouldn't be able to get in as deep as he needs."

The lady behind the desk was starstruck, stuttering as she immediately agreed. "O-o-of course, ma'am. Would you like to have the same room?"

"No," Boruto replied hastily. There was no way he was going to let_ some guy_ see Sarada's naked body. Even if that was what he did for a living. "I'll have an hour and a half, she's having two."

"Not together?" She looked over at him, eyes wide in surprise and lips forming a pout.

"Miss me already?" He grinned. "I'll be outside as soon as you finish."

Sarada forced her eyes away from him and crosses her arms, not pleased with this situation at all.

Boruto poked her nose, all smiles. Unlike her, he was pleased to know that she didn't want to be away from him. After two years of always being together, she still wasn't sick of him. "Go on, I'll be outside when you're done, okay? Stop pouting at me like that." Although it was _adorable_.

"I am _not _pouting." Sarada huffed and went on her way.

Pouting or not, she was still adorable. Boruto watched her leave and walk into the women's area before he finished up signing up for his massage. It was a good one, and he nearly fell asleep. It was a good thing his masseuse woke him up. If Sarada had finished her massage before him, he wouldn't forgive himself. Boruto wrapped the robe around himself, still in a slight daze and had a cup of tea in the waiting area.

It was quiet, save for the sound of the tranquil music and running water from the fountain. It gave him some time to reflect on how his day went, it was nothing short of wonderful. Spending time with Sarada was always a delight, after all. Even the last two years he spent with her was so much better than he could ever dream of. They had formed a real friendship, too. Growing to be comfortable and trusting each other completely. Gone were the days of Sarada speaking so little in his presence, now she would dominate the conversation.

Boruto got up to his feet as soon as he saw Sarada walk out, a dazed yet satisfied smile on her face. It made his heart feel fuzzy. He put the tea away and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her walk properly. A golf cart was ready to take them back to their suite. Sarada was quiet, leaning on his shoulder the entire time. It was getting late, and the massage had most likely gotten her ready for bed.

Boruto thanked the staff for dropping them off and his arm wound around her waist yet again. Sarada was more than ready for bed. He lead her to the bedroom and settled her in, pulling the covers over her. She didn't even bother to change into pajamas. Once she was comfy, Sarada asked him to sleep next to her, and he promised he would, but he wanted to change out of the robe and into a pair of shorts instead. Her eyes were pleading, but reluctantly let him. Boruto changed quickly and got into bed. Sarada's back was facing him, and her breathing was deeper. It looks like she had already fallen asleep.

"Good night, Sarada," He whispered, before getting under the blanket, back facing her. He turned the lampshade off and sighed, ready to sleep. But his heart skipped a beat when she heard her mumble.

"Good night, Boruto."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! As this is a collaboration, Kairi writes for Boruto and Tyy writes for Sarada.

It's only the first chapter and it's already so painfully obvious that they're in love. Do leave us a review to let us know your thoughts!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	2. Just a Dip

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter, lovelies! This project is new and exciting for Tyy and I. We have so many things planned and have written far ahead. Enjoy!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Two weeks of tropical peace alone began, leaving Sarada feeling more relaxed than she had in years. The last two years had been kind to her, or at least she thought so, ever since she had hired Boruto as her manager, things had gotten a lot easier for her. The last years had been blissful. Boruto was loyal and dedicated-a truly devoted manager who prided himself in his talents. Sarada just happened to be his talent now and he knew her better than anyone.

Even her own parents didn't know her this well, because he truly understood everything about her. There was never any confusion, he was always on top of things and the only downside was that he was a shameless flirt. Sarada didn't really mind though, she was completely comfortable with Boruto and she was used to all his annoying antics by now. Somehow, her days had begun to start and end with him and she was perfectly content with that.

Things hadn't always been as easy for her as they were now. Even when she was young and filming Keeping Up With The Uchiha's, things were pretty hectic. Her mother didn't have the natural ability to handle everything that Boruto had. She made mistakes, Boruto didn't. He knew what he was doing and always made the right choice, even if sometimes Sarada didn't agree with him. For the most part, she'd gotten to a point of not fighting him on anything, though that didn't mean that she wouldn't complain sometimes.

Sarada had her own version of teasing her manager, though she usually didn't indulge as much as she had been since the beginning of their vacation. As a professional, Sarada took her career seriously and that was one reason why she was so dependant on Boruto. She needed him for many things, yet he exceeded her expectations and took care of her in more ways than she could have ever hoped for, more than she would have ever wanted. Not that she wasn't happy about it, because she was.

Honestly, she considered him to be her best friend.

There were other friends. Friends that she'd had all her life, some that she hadn't had for very long. None of them were like Boruto though… Boruto was paid to manage her, but Sarada didn't even really consider that anymore these days. He did way more than he was required to do. He had been a pillar of support for her over the past two years, a shoulder for her to lean or cry on, and an inspiration. He made sure her stress was as low as possible and she appreciated him more than she could even express.

The beginning of their vacation had already been so wonderful. The place Boruto booked was all that she wanted and more. It was nice to just relax and not have anything to worry about, and she wanted that for Boruto as well. Yet, he continued to try and wait on her constantly. He was always ahead of her, reminding her of the smallest things and still keeping up with the social media accounts he was so passionate about.

Currently, the two were sitting next to each other on the beach under a large umbrella, each with their own towels and a sweet, pink alcoholic beverage courtesy of their lodge. Sarada had been reading on and off, but for now, she was just staring out at the sea, watching the waves curl and crash upon the shore. She'd never actually gone swimming in the ocean before.

"Have you ever… been in there?" She asked thoughtfully. Maybe it was just her. The idea of getting inside such a huge body of water was terrifying and yet thrilling at the same time.

Boruto put his book down and looked at her, hating how his blue eyes hid behind his sunglasses. "Out where?"

Sarada half-rolled her eyes but quickly returned her attention to the ocean. "Out there," she said, pointing directly ahead with her free hand. The other brought her drink closer so she could take a sip from her straw.

His gaze followed her finger, a brow raising. "Out in the ocean? Yeah, why? You want to go for a swim?"

Eyes widening, Sarada dropped her hand and parted her lips. Did she? She couldn't possibly… "N-no. I've never… It's not appropriate." The ocean was dangerous and frightening. Best just to look at, for her.

Boruto closed the book and settled it on his lap, gaze turning back to her. "You've _never_ swam in the ocean?" He couldn't believe it. "Not appropriate?" He snorted. "You mean those little kids over there shouldn't be swimming in it?"

Cheeks heating up, Sarada quickly turned her head to face away from him. "I meant for _me_ not everyone."

He smiled at her and removed his sunglasses. "Sarada, are you afraid?"

"Excuse me?" She gasped, head snapping back in his direction. "I most certainly am not. I just have no reason to be out there. I only asked a simple question, which you avoided answering."

Boruto laughed, looking so carefree. "I have swam in the ocean multiple times, Sarada. When I was younger I liked to scuba dive and snorkel. I just haven't had the time lately. Do you want to try?" He held his hand out for her to take. "Don't worry, just a dip."

"Scuba dive?" She sat up, looking over him in amazement. "You did that?" It sounded like fun. Boruto had done so many things. Maybe she was a little scared. She had to avoid his question though because there was no way she could go in.

"Yeah, did all sorts of things with Mitsuki before back in Uni. Scuba diving, spelunking, cliff, and skin diving…" He grinned at her. "It's wonderful. Nothing to be afraid of."

He's apparently done a lot more than she thought. "You have done all those things?" Sometimes she wanted to try new things, but she didn't really have the time or the nerve.

"I have," Boruto nodded, retracting his hand for a moment. "Do you want to try? I heard there's a nice coral reef near here. I can have a boat arranged for us."

He was always so considerate of her and she had to think about this. She peeked over at him, knowing she could be completely honest with him. If not with anyone else, with Boruto she could be. Maybe he would tease her, but he would understand too. He always did.

"I think… I would like to try those things. But, I am a little afraid. Is that so bad? I mean… the ocean is scary. There's so much we don't know about it." She rambled a bit before forcing herself not to continue.

"Sure, Sarada. I can have it arranged for us tomorrow. Usually better done early in the morning." Boruto grinned. "Nothing to be afraid of, I promise. I think you'll like it. But for now," he got up on his feet and extended his hand towards her again. "Let's go for a dip."

"In _there_?" Sarada gawked at the ocean. "You mean… now?"

"No, I meant next year," Boruto rolled his eyes but smiled at her. "You've already dressed for a swim anyway."

Swallowing hard, Sarada set her drink down in favor of taking his hand. "Maybe I'll just put my feet in."

"Baby steps," Boruto teased, his fingers lacing with hers as he led them to the water.

"Don't be rude." Sarada scoffed, holding on a little tighter once their feet became mere inches from the tide. "I think it will be cold…" she needed a way out of this. No way was she actually going in there. She would get lost.

Boruto walked a little ahead, but their hands were still linked together. "Let me see," he shuffled in the water, smiling and wiggling his toes into the fine white sand, "It's not cold. The sand feels really nice."

Sarada inched closer, holding her breath as her feet touched the water and her free hand raised to hold onto his arm as well. The water was so blue and clear, so beautiful, but she was still feeling apprehensive. "Yeah… it's nice." She admitting, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, but she knew she failed miserably.

"Want to go in deeper?"

"A little." She nodded, slowly walking along with him, stopping when the water completely covered her ankles. "This is enough."

As much as he tried to hold it in, Boruto ended up laughing. Tentatively, he let go of her hand and walked backwards into the water, sapphire eyes locked on her obsidian ones until he was knee-deep. "It's better over here, ya know?"

"Boruto!" She squealed quietly, clenching her fists. "Come back."

"You can walk over to me." Boruto was only five feet away, but still too far for her liking. The grin on his face was ticking her off, too. He kept walking backward, putting even more distance between them. Now he was thigh-deep into the water, small waves crashing into his back.

"N-no." This wasn't supposed to happen. Somehow, she was getting pulled further in. "You were supposed to hold me!"

Boruto opened up his arms, but still kept walking back, now waist-deep into the water. "I'm right here, Sarada. Come to me."

Sarada tried to steel her nerves, needing the comfort of having him with her and not so far away, she pushed forward. The water was warm and even if she was afraid, it felt nice. She was just starting to get comfortable and thinking that it wasn't so bad when she felt something graze her thigh. She screamed and lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"S-s-something touched me!"

His arms wrapped around her waist, laughing and pulling them a little further back, the water reaching until his chest. Boruto carried her, noticing that her legs were wrapped around his thighs. A long green strand floated in front of them. "Relax, it was just seaweed."

"I don't like it!" She whined, holding on even tighter. She was never putting her feet down again.

"It's not that bad!" Boruto kept on laughing, adjusting his hold on her, making her wrap her legs around his waist instead, and a hand coming down to support her bum. "Nothing is going to hurt you here, okay? I won't let that happen."

She knew that. Boruto would take care of her, of course, he would. But still… "I'm not getting down."

"Okay, okay," Boruto rolled his eyes and walked them a little further, the water reaching until her neck. "This is deep enough for now… I don't think I can swim with you clinging on to me this tight," he teased. He was enjoying her plight a little too much.

"Can't swim?" She shrieked. "Oh, get us out. Now."

"Calm down," Boruto laughed and walked around, sometimes jumping a bit to bob them in the water, testing if he could swim a little deeper with her. "You wanna try floating here? It should be easier than it is in the pool."

Though her heart was pounding, Sarada thought it over. "You won't let go?" She had to be sure.

"Never."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded once. "Okay then. I'll try."

Boruto helped her as she untangled herself, still holding on and keeping her feet far from the ocean floor. Her head rested slightly against his chest as she leveled her body to float on the surface, holding onto his hands that held her. She began to calm, evening out her breathing and feeling her heart rate slow.

"Okay… this is nice. Thank you for helping me." If it wasn't for him, she probably would have never given it a shot.

"Any time," he smiled, holding on to her hands still and walking around a bit away from the other people, the small waves crashing around them.

This couldn't have been fun for him, putting up with her all the time. But he didn't make it seem as if he wasn't enjoying himself. She really did need to do something special for him in return for all his kindness. For now, though, she would just enjoy her first time in the ocean.

After she had settled, everything went smoothly. Until it was time to get out. She clung to him like a toddler, shaking her head defiantly. "I'm not getting down in here. No way!"

Boruto shook his head at her, but he was smiling. "Such a baby," he muttered. He fixed their positions up, making Sarada wrap her legs around his waist again so he could carry her out of the water. Boruto kept his strong arms wrapped around her, even until they were out of the water and only let go of her when they were back under the large umbrella, setting her down on the dry sand. He then picked up a towel and started to dry her off. "Hard to dry you up when you're still clinging on to me, ya know?"

Oh, he was teasing her. Again.

"I can dry myself, thank you." She huffed but didn't stop him or try to take the towel.

Boruto ignored her, still drying off the places he could reach, as her arms were still wound around his torso. He couldn't bend down to dry her legs, so he settled for drying her hair for now. "Did you like swimming in the ocean?"

"I loved it." She whispered honestly. "But it was scary… I wouldn't have tried it without you and I never will."

He bent down and started wiping her flat stomach and legs, lingering a little longer than he should have, but got up when he finished and threw the towel over his shoulders. Boruto's fingers tangled into his wet locks, and he shook the water out, splattering droplets on her face. "Good. It's a lot better when you go deeper, ya know? The ocean's beautiful." His eyes locked on hers. "Not as beautiful as you, though."

Sarada felt her face heating up, but she only rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous. Of course, it's beautiful, but I can't go deeper because you can't swim with me. So, not happening."

"I told you, I'll book a boat for us tomorrow. Besides, you can swim, right? I'll have a life jacket prepared for you, too." He talked to her as he wiped himself down, not half as thorough as he was with drying her off.

"You know I can swim. In the pool." She grumbled. "What kind of boat? You mean like one of those small boats? That doesn't sound very safe to me…"

"A speedboat should be good," Boruto mumbled, looking around to see if any were parked. "They're perfectly safe. Would I be thinking of taking you out on one if it wasn't?" He tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "If you don't want that, I'll see what other options they have. Maybe we can even go island hopping."

Sarada watched him as she thought about all the things he mentioned, and all the things she wanted to try. Only he could bring out this side of her. "I want to try new things with you. I know you'll keep me safe, even if I'm afraid."

He grinned a little wider at that. "Then consider it done. I'll arrange it for us." Boruto started packing up their things, putting it all in a beach bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He quickly caught the resort's staff and asked for a golf cart to bring her back to their suite. "You go ahead and shower, I'll go to the reception to have it done, alright? I'll be back soon. Dinner will be arranged at our veranda later."

As always, he was on top of everything and left her with nothing to worry about. She did as he said, going straight for a shower while he went to handle the arrangements. The ocean was nice, but it didn't leave her skin feeling great, so the shower was much needed. Afterward, she felt so clean and great, wanting nothing more than to steal one of his T-shirts and crawl into bed to lay there. Boruto wasn't in the room, giving her the opportunity to search through his clothes until she found a black one that looked comfy.

Sarada dressed in the shirt, her panties and a pair of soft, fluffy pajama shorts. Then she got into bed like she wanted, just to wait on him. The sheets were cool and smelled nice. Like Boruto. She found herself scooting closer to his side of the bed unconsciously, wrapping her arm around his pillow and cuddling it. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Smelling my pillow _and_ wearing my shirt?" He grinned slyly. "You might as well tell me you're in love with me, Sarada." There he was, standing by the door, in nothing but his boardshorts.

"I am not smelling it." She snorted. "And you know I like wearing your shirts… mine aren't big and soft like yours."

"They're soft because I use them," he rolled his eyes. "I did buy you bigger shirts, Sarada. You just want _my_ shirts, admit it." Boruto wiggled his eyebrows at her, walking into the room and rummaging through his bag to get some clothes.

"Your shirts are better. But don't let it get to your head." She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his pillow while she watched him. "I might even steal this one for good."

"You can keep it," he nodded, "And then I'll steal it back when it smells like you." Boruto winked before walking into the shower, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Sarada rolled her eyes again, giggling at his teasing. He was always doing this to her and while she knew he was just messing around, it made things fun and lighthearted and easy. He could make her smile even on the worst of days. She listened to the shower turn on and run for a while, the sound calming her enough to have her eyes fluttering closed. She was drifting off before she knew it, dozing in and out for the duration of his shower.

With the door opened, the scent of his body wash wafted into the room, making her hum softly. It was only when the smell became much stronger that she opened her eyes and found him peering over her.

"Are you alright? Feeling tired?" Boruto's hair was still wet, little beads of water dropping on his bare shoulders.

"I'm okay… little sleepy." She said quietly, trying to stifle a yawn. It still came out and she giggled, closing her eyes again. "Let's take a nap."

His blue eyes softened. "Sure thing." Boruto slipped a shirt on and shook out his wet hair yet again, before sliding into bed with her.

Sarada scooted closer to him, resting her forehead against his arm. "Just a short one." She whispered, already falling asleep.

When she woke, Boruto was awake and half-sitting up, typing away on his phone and she was halfway on top of him. She stretched a bit but didn't move in fear of losing her warmth. "Boruto? You didn't sleep…"

His eyes didn't leave the screen, but he hummed to acknowledge her question and he turned to face her, his breath tickling her forehead. "I did for like, ten minutes. And I got a text from a production company, it could be a good role for you. I had to know more." He grinned. "But don't think about it, I'll take care of it." Boruto put his phone away and rubbed her back, nearly lulling Sarada back to sleep. "Dinner will be ready soon. Do you want to sleep some more?"

"No. I shouldn't… if I do, I won't sleep tonight." She mumbled her words, still half asleep if she was being honest. "Please take a break. No work."

Boruto didn't agree or disagree with her, only chuckled while absentmindedly rubbing her back. He changed the topic. "I got pasta and chicken for you."

"Sounds really good." She sighed softly and snaked her arm further around him. If he kept it up, she would definitely fall asleep again.

Boruto nodded and kept rubbing her back, after a while, he picked his phone up again, reading his notifications. There was something he read that he must have not liked, because he sighed and put his phone away, turning into her and wrapping his other arm around her. He said nothing, just looked at her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, knowing it had to be something for him to give it up. She was happy either way though.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Don't you lie to me!" She huffed, nudging his chest with her nose.

"Whaaaat," Boruto whined and laid down on his back, looking at the ceiling. "Just work things, Sarada. Don't worry about it, you're on vacation. I'll take care of it."

Sarada was wide awake now and she sat up, leaning over him with a glower. "You're supposed to be on vacation too. Now I'm going to be really mad at you if you don't tell me."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal, okay?" He sat up, facing her. "Just tabloids speculating where you are and who you're with. Your tweet said you were alone, but your stories say otherwise. My bad," Boruto sighed loudly. "I'll take care of it."

"Oh, gosh." She sighed in exasperation and laid back on her back. "I am alone. With you. What's so hard for them to understand?"

"Not exactly alone, Sarada." Boruto chuckled, pulling her shirt down on her stomach. "I already asked Mitsuki to do this thing. Should be gone in the next few hours."

She frowned and swatted his hand because she was really annoyed now. "So what? I'm not doing anything wrong. What's the problem?" It wasn't fair. Nothing was private and everything could be twisted, but as long as she knew the truth, she didn't think it should matter. This was why she hated social media.

Boruto shrugged, seemingly unaffected. "Not the first time it happened, and it won't be the last. Spend too much time and get photographed with someone often enough and people will talk. It's normal. You've been single your whole career, too. People don't believe it. Your fans want to see you happy with someone is all, I guess."

"Can't I be single and happy?" She snapped, outraged. "And you're my manager, of course we're going to spend a lot of time together and take pictures. I mean, it would be even more strange if we didn't… wouldn't it?"

Sarada didn't like this one bit. She felt like he was saying their relationship was a problem, even though it wasn't an actual _romantic _relationship. She just wanted to live her life in peace, but they wouldn't let her and it made her want to take drastic measures.

"You're cute when you're angry," He teased. "Again, Sarada, don't think about it. Just your usual talk. It's not trending but I don't want to risk it. You've never considered dating anyone for real, though?"

Her face fell and she looked away from him to consider it. "When do I have time to date someone? Or even get to know anyone… and to trust someone wholeheartedly? Not a chance." Just the thought was terrifying.

"Yeah, I wonder," Boruto rolled his eyes. "And yet you don't want to date me," he faked a pout and pretended to be wounded.

Sarada shook her head at him, but her mood brightened until she was chuckling softly. "Yeah, yeah. So are you going to stop working so _we _can enjoy _our _time off?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Yes, boss." The doorbell rang, and Boruto got up to get it. Looks like dinner was ready to be served.

Having worked up a hunger from swimming and then her nap, it didn't take long for her to slide out of bed. Dinner was served on the veranda just like he said and they sat across from each other, talking about the arrangements he made for the following day and forgetting about work and everything else, at least for a while.

Sarada knew he was a hard and dedicated worker who never slacked on the job, but she was also thinking up ways to keep him away from his phone and laptop as much as possible. He deserved a break too, he worked so hard and always put her ahead of himself. She wanted to do the same for him—if only he would let her.

* * *

A/N: So sweet. They're so not together thought. Hahaha! The updates for this will be weekly for now, but after a certain point, we will be posting twice a week. You'll see why soon enough.

Between these two, who do you think is more (not) in love with the other? Teehee. Let us know in the reviews!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	3. All Things New

A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the positive words and kind support you've been giving to me and Tyy!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto

* * *

The little hiccup the previous day irked Boruto, and he couldn't help but blame it on himself. He was a little too enthusiastic about keeping Sarada's Ninstagram active, and her vacation was the perfect time to post more photos of her. Her image had always been clean. No scandals, and very minimal and harmless rumors. It was most likely because she was a child star, and her mother made sure to keep her well protected. Her personality and the way she carried herself around also left people with nothing bad to talk about her.

After her first movie, some dating rumors came about with some of her co-stars, but it was nothing serious and easily denied. Rumors about him and her dating started late into another movie shoot, as there was a photo of Sarada leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep on a train on the way to their shooting location. Like all the other rumors about her, they were easily stopped and denied. Her fans' persistence for her to date, and suggesting actors and singers and other people of influence that may suit her never stopped circulating.

It was good traction, and Boruto thought it was good to let people think she was an eligible bachelorette, but Sarada didn't. She hated it when people would talk about her, and that's where he and Mitsuki came in. Mitsuki came from a well-connected family, and he always knew who to talk to in order to shut an article, website, or even a person up. Doing what Mitsuki did best, the article was gone in the next two hours, and the tweets about Sarada lessened. A new cat meme went viral, and Boruto had no doubt Mitsuki had something to do about it.

The movie that a production company contacted Boruto about sounded like a promising plot, and they made it sound like they were interested in having Sarada audition for the leading lady. It was a romance movie, though… one genre of film that Sarada hadn't ventured into. It would mean she would be paired with someone else, something her previous movies didn't do for her character, and he wasn't so sure if she would like that. There were no leads yet who the main man would be, and Boruto would make sure they had that settled and signed before even taking it up with Sarada. The plot had to be good, with a strong female lead. Sarada was picky with her roles, never wanting her lines to contain anything along the lines of asking a man in times of crisis, "_What do we do now?_"

Due to that reason, she had declined more than a handful of roles and read over dozens of scripts that she merely rolled her eyes at. Sarada's not only beautiful, but she was also smart and had a set of strong beliefs. Taking a break from entertainment to finish up her university degree in Literature and pursuing humanitarian work for a few months before landing a film was solely her decision and one that she often told Boruto she didn't regret. Her other batchmates in the series had booming careers in their youth, while Sarada laid low, not even appearing for a commercial or on social media.

Sarada was sitting on the couch, reading a book after dinner and as much as he wanted to pick up his phone to inquire about the role some more, he didn't want her to feel like he was ignoring her. He wasn't, he was just looking out for her and wanted the best roles for the best talent.

Boruto relented and sat down next to her, watching TV as she read. It didn't take long for her to give up her book in favor of watching with him, but as she was nodding off, he turned it off and brought her to bed. Even when she was long asleep, he couldn't get what she said out of his head.

"_When do I have time to date someone? Or even get to know anyone… and to trust someone wholeheartedly? Not a chance." _

Part of him felt guilty. He did his best to clear up her schedule to give her the time off that she wanted to have but to hear her say that she had no time to date and yet have time to spend two weeks for him made his stomach flip. And with the matter of trust… the way she walked into the water and into his arms flashed in his memory. Sarada trusted him more than anyone. He had keys to her house and car, even knew her bank passwords and attended to her expenses. She hid nothing from him.

When she was fast asleep and his mind was still on full throttle, he picked up his phone and inquired more about the role. Asking for a script and details on the plot and characters. It was a good thing a lot of people in the entertainment industry were night owls, and the writer came to join the chat, giving more details and promising to send the script over soon, after they work out more details.

Boruto woke Sarada up a little early, feeling bad that she shouldn't have needed to while on vacation. The sun was barely up in the sky, and the water was still high and calm. "Wake up, Sarada," he shook her shoulder gently. "We're leaving in half an hour."

"Hmm?" She snuggles more into the covers, not opening her eyes.

"The boat will be here soon," Boruto whispered, tucking her hair out of her face. She was still asleep.

Her hand felt around until it found his and she tucked it under her cheek before settling down again. "Night."

"Saradaaaa," Boruto whined, not bothering to fight the smile coming onto his face. "You don't want to miss this. The ocean looks wonderful and I arranged breakfast on the boat."

"Borutoooo," she groaned in response. "It's late. Sleep."

"It's six in the morning," he pouted. "You've been awake far earlier than this." As much as he wanted to take his hand from under her cheek, he liked how warm and soft she felt and didn't have the heart to do it.

The actress finally opened her dark eyes to take him in and a sleepy smile came to her lips. "So persistent. I'm up."

As long as it was for her, he would always be. "Good morning," Boruto grinned and helped her up. "I have your things ready, it's all in the bathroom for you. Coffee after you get dressed, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Thank you… good morning." She leaned into him for a moment and then went on her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Boruto watched her walk into the bathroom before walking over to the living area, double-checking all of their bags and hovering his hand over the closed paper coffee cups that were brought in five minutes ago. They were still hot, and Boruto already prepared hers with milk and sugar, just the way she liked it.

Sarada walked out, wearing a long-sleeved rashguard and short board shorts, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Even when she was covered up, her curves still showed. He took her coffee and handed it to her. "Careful, it's still hot."

"Mm coffee." She accepted the cup gratefully and with a smile, cupping it in her hands and inhaling the soothing fragrance. "Good morning indeed."

Boruto grinned. "It's always a good morning with you around." He sincerely meant that and didn't think much before it even came out of his mouth. The doorbell rang, and two staffers came in to collect their bags and take them to their boat, waiting at the dock. He let them take their stuff and looked back at Sarada. "Ready to go?"

"All ready!" She chirped excitedly, entwining her arm with his. "Have you been up long?"

"Just an hour," Boruto replied, taking his own cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Had to get everything ready, ya know?"

Sarada pouted at that. "I could have helped."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"You had to wake me anyway." She laughed. "I want to help make things easier for you sometimes too, Boruto."

"Well it was time to go, I didn't have a choice," he stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "It's vacation time. You're not supposed to be doing anything."

"Yeah well, same goes for you. You don't listen, neither will I." She shrugged, looking smug though she tried to hide it behind her coffee.

"I'm your manager," his blue eyes narrowed at her. "You're supposed to listen to me."

Sarada narrowed her eyes right back at him. "But I'm still your boss, so… shouldn't you listen to me?"

"I get you to work, _boss_," he smirked and helped her into the golf cart. "Speaking of work, I know you said I shouldn't, but I got more information about that movie. The plot sounds interesting." Now, he had to be careful and tread lightly. Even if she already had her coffee, Sarada was unpredictable—well, more so—in the morning. "And it's a leading role. It would be good for you."

She crossed her legs at the knee and had a sip of her coffee before saying, "okay, if you like the idea so much, I'll hear it."

"The main character is supposed to be a hardworking girl. She wanted a promotion, but it was given to another person, the company president's son. Now," He held his hands up, seeing her face contort. "He's a good guy, you have some disagreements. The leading lady, _you_," he pointed finger guns at her, "Is supposed to be annoyed with the boss, but the boss falls in love with _you_. And you eventually fall in love with him, and live happily ever after."

"I don't care to do romance, Boruto. You know that… why would you suggest this role?"

"It sounded good," Boruto mused. "Supposed to be a romantic comedy and imagine, you're _annoyed_ half the time. You won't even need to act," he joked.

Sarada smacked him in the chest and laughed. "Maybe you're right… maybe I need something new and different. It does sound kind of cute." She had another sip of her coffee before adding, "and who knows, maybe the male lead while convince me to take a shot at a real romance."

His heart dropped. Boruto didn't expect that. At all. "Yeah, well," he looked away and a pout formed on his face. "I haven't gotten the script yet and they don't know who to cast as the leading man. I don't want you signing until they settle that. I have to make sure the guy they get is of your calibre, you know?"

The golf cart stopped in front of a large boat. Boruto knew Sarada was afraid to get on a small speed boat, although that's what he would have preferred, he booked a party boat. Just for the two of them. It was wide, and could easily fit thirty people. There were hammocks at the sides, where guests could lie while the boat docked, beanbags around the middle, and a small table was propped at the side. There was even a bathroom on the boat. It was everything the manager told Boruto it would be, and he was glad it looked great.

The staff carried their things, as well as food into the boat. The captain greeted them, as well as staff from the office, ensuring they were comfortable and had everything they needed. Breakfast was already being set up, but still in containers. There were bowls of tropical fruits and bottled water on the table.

The whole thing was getting Boruto excited, temporarily forgetting Sarada hoping this role and whoever the leading man would be would change her mind about romance.

He helped her into the boat, and the captain explained how their day would be. The coast guard was doing a quick sweep, and taking note of their names before clearing the boat to leave.

It would be a whole day tour. Leaving before seven in the morning and docking back at around four or five in the afternoon. Their first stop was a coral reef, and then a cove, the next would be a naked island and the last stop was a small island they could explore. Lunch would be served at the cove, breakfast on their first stop and free flowing snacks all day. The two of them were given a safety briefing and advised they wear life jackets as much as possible.

Taking no chances, Boruto quickly got Sarada in one, even if she protested. He was having none of it and always made sure she was safe. Once the boat started, he settled them on two bean bags, facing the ocean. The first stop was a good twenty minutes away. He brought out the book she was reading, but didn't bother to read. She stayed up looking out at the ocean, and checked her phone for messages from her friends and family as she munched on a sandwich.

"This was a great idea, Boruto. The weather is perfect, the boat isn't _too _small and you're not working. I'm happy," Sarada told him after she finished her sandwich.

His heart swelled. "Yeah? It was this or a speedboat for six. I figured you wouldn't want that. And yes," he showed her his empty hands. "No work. No photos."

"I never said you couldn't take photos… how else will we look back on all of our fun?" She frowned and quickly pulled up her camera on her phone. "Take a picture with me."

Boruto swallowed. "Okay," he leaned closer to her and took her phone, taking a selfie of them. "Not for Ninstagram."

Sarada took her phone back and scoffed at him. "I don't care. This picture is for me."

Boruto laughed and shook his head. "Alright, Alright. Send it to me, okay?"

The boat came to a halt and the anchor was released. The captain informed them that they reached the coral reef, and it was a good place to go snorkelling.

Boruto took the gear he packed. Pulling out a facemask with a snorkel attached and a pair of fins. There were two sets. One for him, and one for her. He removed his life jacket and watched the assistants level down a bench with a ladder into the water. Boruto peered over. The water was deep, but clear. He could already see the corals from the surface.

"The water looks amazing," Boruto walked back to Sarada, not letting her remove her life jacket. "It's deep. Better you keep this on, okay? Do you want to wear fins?"

"Fins?" She asked, obsidian eyes blinking at him in curiosity.

Boruto picked up one for each hand and flapped them around. "Helps you move around better. Sometimes it makes me feel like a merman," He joked. "You won't really need it since you're keeping your life jacket on."

"Oh… maybe not. It's not necessary. Besides, I have you to help me move around." She snickered.

"Then _I'll_ need them," he laughed. "When you're wearing your mask, you have to breathe through your mouth, Alright?" He put it on her face and helped her adjust it. "How does it feel?"

"Weird." She laughed. "But it's fine."

"As long as the water doesn't get in, you'll be fine." He put his own on and held her hand, walking them over to the edge of the boat and helping her down into the water. Boruto placed her snorkel on, as well as his before going in first and taking a look.

Sarada watched him for a moment before gathering her courage and dipping her head under the water alongside him, one hand quickly fisting the shirt on his back.

Boruto came back up, and looked at her, smiling. He removed his snorkel. "Let me look first, okay? Sit tight."

He wanted to make sure there was nothing scary before Sarada dipped her head down and took a look. The sea floor was far from the surface, but the light still reached it and the water was crystal clear. The corals were bursting with color, and schools of fish swam around. Boruto swam back to her and chuckled when she was pouting.

"What?" He asked, Although he knew she was upset he went ahead. "Nothing scary. I know you'll like it."

"Then bring me with you." She muttered, still pouting.

Boruto held out his hand for her to take, and once her dainty one was in his, he dipped his head back to look into the water. Sarada followed and he went back up, checking that her snorkel was positioned right, making sure the water stayed out. He didn't want her swallowing salt water.

Sarada clutched his hand tightly, as if she were afraid he would let go. Boruto pulled her a little closer to him and he did most of the work, leading them around the reef to look at everything it had to offer. There were giant clams, colorful clown fish and other corals.

Even if it was a sight to behold, Boruto would be lying if he said he was looking at it more than he was at Sarada. Her face was obstructed by the facemask but he caught glimpses of her eyes and they were sparkling with glee. It made him happy to know she was enjoying it. They were getting a little too far from the boat, and he led them back, not wanting a rogue current to sweep them away.

Boruto sat Sarada down on the makeshift dock and he removed his mask, wading around the water. "How're you feeling?" He grinned. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, I feel so relaxed and happy," She cooed. "I loved it. Everything was so beautiful, Boruto."

He rested his hands on her knees, letting them steady him in the water. "Yeah? Would you do it again?" Hearing that she enjoyed it made him even happier. It was her first time to try it, and knowing she enjoyed it with him put him in an even better mood.

She nodded happily. "With you, of course!" Sarada beamed.

Boruto laughed and got up on the dock with her, tiny fishes swimming around their torsos. "Yeah, there should be another reef at the cove, though I'm not so sure how far we need to swim to see it."

Sarada giggled, her dark eyes still sparkling. "I'm having so much fun… you're the best."

His heart skipped. The way she smiled at him made his tummy feel weird… maybe he was hungry. "I'm-I'm happy you are." Boruto averted his gaze and his hand dropped to his stomach, willing it to calm down. "Hungry? I think I am… my stomach feels weird."

"Oh, I'm fine. Want me to grab a snack?" She tilted her head slightly as she watched him, waiting for his answer.

"No, it's okay. I'll get it myself. Join me? I think I saw a mango in that basket. I'll cut it up for you." Boruto was already getting on his feet, holding his hands out for her to take.

"No!" She shot him down immediately. "I don't need anything, you do. I'll get something for you." She was demanding, even with a smile and she accepted his hands only long enough to get up as well. Then she hurried off.

Boruto smirked and settled himself on a bean bag and took his phone to check messages, seeing an email from the writer. The script was sent through. As much as he wanted to read it, Boruto threw his phone away when Sarada came up to him, holding a plate of food and fruits enough to feed five people. His eyebrows shot up. "I don't know if I should be thankful or insulted you got me this much."

"Thankful, of course. Don't be silly. You need to eat a lot to maintain all that energy of yours." She was smiling so brightly as she sat down in the beanbag next to him and offered him the plate. "Go ahead now, don't make me feed you."

"Wait, if I don't eat this, you'll feed me?" His blue eyes went wide. Now _that_ was a good idea. Boruto buried his hands under his thighs. "Oh _no_, I can't use my hands." He gasped dramatically. Sometimes he wondered why he _wasn't_ an actor. Boruto was just too convincing.

"Stick to your day job, mister. And stop playing around. Eat or I'll be _mad_."

"You wound me," he faked a sob. "And I can't use my hands, remember? Plus, I'm on vacation."

Sarada smiled, batting her long dark lashes prettily. "Oh, you want me to feed you, huh?" She mused, picking up a strawberry and raising it towards his mouth slowly. Just when it was within reach and he opened his mouth to take a bite, she pulled it back for herself and ate it. "Oops."

He watched as her pink lips dug into the fruit, some of the red juice slipping to the corner of her mouth. Boruto swallowed and felt a twitch between his legs. He wasn't hungry for food anymore. "Y-you're mean." His face fell and Boruto whined some more, "Saradaaaa!"

Sarada hummed before licking her lips to clear away any juice left behind. "Oh right, I was supposed to feed you. She grabbed another strawberry and repeated the action, this time he got much closer, her fingers brushing his lips and the strawberry touching his tongue before she snatched it away and once again took the bite for herself.

Boruto was shocked, and seemingly saw everything in slow motion. He felt her finger on his lips, and then he saw her tongue come out to take the strawberry. The fruit already grazed his own and now she was eating it. His face felt frozen, in a daze as she looked at him with a sly smile. Heat quickly rose to his cheeks, all the way up to the tip of his ears. That was… an indirect kiss. "Why would you do that?" He was breathless and totally not caring that a part of him was being a traitor yet again.

"Delicious. Couldn't help myself." She hummed, grabbing a grape next. "Okay fine, this one is really yours." She smiled innocently at him and slipped the grape in his mouth, the tip of her finger just touching his tongue and then his bottom lip as she pulled it away.

Boruto couldn't even chew right. She was doing this on purpose and Sarada knew what she was doing. He was gaping a lot like the tiny clown fish they saw earlier. He didn't reply, still feeling the heat on his face and a throb between his legs. Thank god his shorts were hiding it well enough.

After he swallowed, Boruto took a hand out from under his thigh and grabbed a sandwich, taking a bite to stay distracted. "I got the script," he changed the topic. "Just now."

"Oh?" Sarada smiled, staring out over the ocean. "Let's go over it tonight together. I want to see how the male lead works and makes _me _fall hard for him." She sighed wistfully as if this was everything she'd been hoping for.

Sarada? Fall _fast_ and _hard_ for someone else? Shit. That got him down too fast.

"I'll look at it first," Boruto grimaced. "You don't need to waste your time on it if it isn't good."

"Boruto, you were so excited, it's going to be great. We could even run lines together, hm?" She arched her fine left brow and grinned at him.

"I just don't want you to waste your time reading something that might be trash," Boruto huffed and chomped angrily on a sandwich. Perhaps a romance role wasn't exactly what Sarada needed right now. But the small excerpts of the plot he received the previous night did seem promising.

Sarada sighed and shook her head at him. "If it's trash then what's the big deal? We can just have fun sharing our thoughts over it. And we can still do role play." She winked.

As a manager who had handled a handful of talents, Boruto knew what she meant but a different kind of role playing entered his mind and he wanted to beat himself up with a stick for it. The tell tale twitch was back and he contemplated diving back into the water to calm down. He swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll transfer it to your tablet later."

"Thank you, I can't wait to check it out with you." She said with a pure and earnest smile.

The boat started moving again and they were off to their next destination. The cove was beautiful, and their guide showed them a blue lagoon hidden away from the main entrance. They enjoyed that more, as it was just the two of them swimming around. Lunch consisted of grilled meat and more seafood.

Once they were full, they headed over to the naked island. Sarada took a nap, sleeping on his lap as the ride took more than an hour and it was getting hotter. Boruto took the opportunity to get some work done, confirming appointments when the signal would be good, and skimmed his emails when the internet would die out in certain areas.

They took a lot of photos on the naked island, but Boruto insisted they go immediately, not wanting Sarada to get sunburned. There were no trees for shade and the sand wasn't as fine as he would have liked. He worried Sarada would hurt herself on the shells and stones, and the current was far too strong for them to swim properly.

The last island was pleasant, as it was tiny. There was a small bench and hut at the top, and a lot of colorful flowers. He enjoyed taking photos of Sarada around the small island and called it a day, wanting to get back to the resort.

During their ride, Sarada was looking at the photos, choosing her favorite ones and sending it to her mom. Boruto did the same, choosing and sending it to his sister. Telling her a little bit about their day before putting his phone away again to focus on Sarada.

The more she smiled and laughed the happier he felt. This vacation was for her to enjoy and unwind, and celebrate wrapping up her second movie. Their first movie together. Now she was on break, and the idea of having another movie to dive into excited him. Her career was picking up and it wouldn't be surprising if another production company contacted him with another offer for Sarada.

He would have to choose the best one for her. Sarada wouldn't want to do a half assed movie and Boruto didn't want that for her as well.

As soon as they got back to the suite, Boruto phoned for dinner to be served in their room, too tired to go to the restaurant. Besides, Sarada was practically bouncing, wanting to see the script. He kept delaying it for some reason. She could inhale a script in one sitting, and Boruto often found it hard to keep up with how fast she could read.

"Shower first," Boruto told her. "I'll have it on your tablet by the time you get out and you can read while I take a shower." Not like she needed the head start.

"Okay, I'm so excited!" She grinned at him and grabbed one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts before hurrying into the bathroom.

Boruto got to work, transferring the script into her tablet and edited the format, making it easier for her to read. He also transferred a script into his own device and couldn't help but skim the pages, as he waited for her. The start looked harmless enough, and pretty funny. Calling the lead a 'coffee murder' was new and he needed to commend the writer for that when they meet. He only reached until the first team meeting until Sarada came rushing out, hair dripping and practically holding her hands out for her tablet.

"So excited," he smirked. "You didn't even dry your hair." Boruto handed her the tablet and went into the bathroom to grab a towel. He just had to do things himself.

Sarada was already sitting at the corner of the sofa, wasting no time to read. Boruto dried her hair, and watched her flip through the virtual pages with lightning speed. She was giggling and highlighting things along the way.

Boruto left her to take a shower, needing to wash the saltwater away. He smirked to himself, knowing full well by the time he finished, Sarada would have already finished the script and would have a decision to take the role or not.

Remembering a snippet from the other night, there was a kissing scene...

Boruto secretly wished Sarada wouldn't want the role.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Looks like our manager is starting to feel jealous, and this is way before he even reads the script. Jealousy makes all kinds of messes, don't you think?

For our readers who follow Sincerely Yours, you may enjoy this story (at least the first arc!) more since you know how the story goes. For those who have not read it yet, the story is in my profile and it is also a collaboration with Tyy! There will be scenes and mentions of Sincerely Yours in this fic and that is why updates are only weekly for now. Once we hit a certain point in Sincerely Yours, we may start updating this biweekly as well.

Have a great weekend, darling.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	4. Barely Any Lines

Warning: this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

This vacation was truly one for the books. In just a few days, Sarada has lived more than she had in years and it was all thanks to Boruto. He was always so easy going and down to do things, Sarada was not. However, she was so happy that she had these new experiences and was looking forward to many more. She'd always been strict with herself, focusing on her career and her studies throughout her life and she always took everything seriously.

Sarada did have a good life, a comfortable life and she was happy. But deep down, there were times when she secretly wished she was just a normal girl without a fandom and just with a nice quiet life. Maybe she would have lived differently then—maybe have a boyfriend or even be engaged by now. Not in this life though.

Romance had never been her thing, but there was something about this story that really thrilled Sarada—even just the idea of it. The fact that Boruto called her out on her not dating might have had something to do with it. She was twenty five years old and had never really even considered it. She needed a little something different in her life and this script—even from the first few pages alone—really sparked her interest.

Sarada enjoyed lighthearted roles with powerful women who had a strong voice. She never wanted to portray a damsel in distress or some know-nothing girl. Those kinds of roles didn't fit well with her character at all. This wasn't like that though. The female lead was smart, capable and strong willed. She just had a thing for her boss, who was also an interesting character.

It was easy to read through the script, though her face had turned red a few times and she had squirmed a bit. She wasn't so sure how Boruto would feel about some of the scenes, but Sarada was thinking… maybe she would like to do something new like this. Her fans would undoubtedly go crazy over it and it was cute.

Her first romance.

She was going to do it.

By the time Boruto returned from his shower, she had finished the script and decided that she did indeed want to go with this role. It was cute and wholesome and who was she to turn down having so much fun on a set?

The audition bit was dubbed 'Just a Kiss', and that made her _really_ nervous. She was reading over that scene for the second time when Boruto walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and came over to get on the bed with her. It could potentially harm her chances of getting the role if her nerves got the better of her. That never happened before, but she'd never acted a scene such as this one—not even in real life.

Just a kiss.

She rolled her eyes at how silly the characters were, but it was just so adorable and funny. She wanted to do it no matter what, so once again, she opened up to her manager.

"I love it, Boruto." She admitted as soon as he was settled. "Um… but for this audition bit, I'd really like you to act it out with me to see if I'm capable."

It was doubtful that he knew about the scene yet and she was embarrassed to admit this secret of hers, but this was _Boruto_ and she knew he would never judge her.

"And I don't know if you noticed yet… but just a kiss is involved." She was blushing and averting her gaze, unsure how to make the confession that she had to make.

Regardless of her inexperience with certain things, Sarada was a professional and she was confident in her acting abilities. She'd always been a natural and had always been able to put herself wholly into her character's role. Even when she was a child, the character she played made people think that was who she was—how she was. But Sarada wasn't the same as that girl. She could be, and she was when she acted as her, but nobody knew the _real _Sarada.

Only Boruto and her parents and a few close friends. Her stylist, Chocho, was one of them, but even she didn't know Sarada's personal business like Boruto did. Not even her parents did. It was easy for Boruto to figure her out—they were together all the time after all. She had a great team to support her and wonderful, loving fans, but aside from her parents, Boruto was definitely the one who supported her the most.

And he would support her now. She was certain of it.

For a moment, he looked conflicted, but put a smile on for her. "I knew you would be done reading it. Yeah, I do remember reading that part for your audition. Sure, I'll run it with you."

"Are you sure… you wouldn't mind?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, give it here," he took the tablet from her hands and read over the scene. His face turning red with every line he read and a strangled cough escaped his throat. "Barely any lines, Sarada. It's all… tongue."

"I know. This is a first for me… um… I've never kissed anyone before, so I thought it best to try it before the audition."

"Yeah, I know you've never kissed anyone for a role," Boruto's gaze didn't meet hers, as he was reaching for his phone and _dropped_ it. "Woah-wait. You've never kissed _anyone_?" He was shocked, not judging her. He would get over it. "B-but wait. Running lines with you—you mean the… kiss?"

Sarada nodded once. "Yes. I mean, it's only natural to practice before the audition. Otherwise, I may not get the part thanks to my inexperience." She had to act as if she _was _experienced. However, since she's never done anything like this, she had no way of knowing how it would go.

Boruto gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, face turning a perfect shade of red. "B-but I—I'm-I'm your manager!"

"Right. And I trust you. Who else would I ask to help me with this?" Sarada sighed.

He was stuttering a little more, and blinking as if Sarada was just an illusion. "W-what else happens in the movie? Is this the only scene with a kiss?"

Sarada giggled and shook her head. "No there are lots of kisses actually. Not as many sex scenes though. Just a few. And this first scene is just a kiss… except a lot of kisses." She could tell Boruto didn't know what to make of this and it was amusing seeing him turn so red.

He was the one who suggested this role.

"Sex scenes?!"

"_Sex_ _scenes." _She confirmed.

"With an _S_?" Boruto hissed. "More than zero?" His phone was back in his grasp, opening up his chat box with the writer, a block of text made up of capital letters instantly appearing out of nowhere. He was furious. "I can't believe Senju Productions would do this! Offer a role with sex scenes. For _you_!"

Sarada couldn't believe how upset he was. "Boruto, relax. I've decided I want to accept the role. I'm okay with it." He was truly overreacting.

"I'm perfectly calm!" He shouted, still angry texting. "Give me that script, I need to read these scenes."

"No!" Sarada yelled, swiping his phone right out of his hand. "Stop it, Boruto. You can read, but right now we're focusing on the first scene. Just a kiss. Are you going to help me or not?" She wasn't sure she'd ever saw him get so agitated so easily before.

"No work for you," he growled. "You're on vacation." Boruto took the tablet but left his phone with her and got out of bed, padding over to the living room to calm down. He was still muttering expletives, saying bad things about a script he hasn't even read yet.

To say that Sarada was stunned would be an understatement. She took a moment to read over his angry texts and gasped, face paling. She didn't even know he could use such colorful language. He hadn't got the chance to send his message—thankfully—before she had taken the phone so she deleted it right away and went after him.

She was fuming.

"Boruto Uzumaki!" She stormed up to him where he was standing in the living area, gawking at the tablet. "Boruto, stop and look at me!"

He tore his gaze away from the tablet, angrily showing it to her and poking a part of the screen. "Have you _read_ this shit?" Boruto got up and kept pointing at it. "The shot scenes written here, what the fuck! A close up of his hand on your leg, going up your ass, and your face in _rapture_?" She didn't know he could yell any louder. "Is this a chick flick or a porno?! It's a fucking porno!" He shook his head. "No way. Not my talent."

Sarada knew now that she had never saw Boruto this angry. He was always so happy, always smiling, always so cheerful. This was a whole new side of him and it was… terrifying. She swallowed hard, lips trembling and brows furrowing as she cowered back from him. She felt her throat begin to ache, a tell tale sign of tears to come. He was going too far and she was afraid.

The moment she took a step back, Boruto caught himself and he stopped, closing his mouth and looking away. "Shit. I'm sorry." His hand came up to cover his eyes and he sighed. "Sarada, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was yelling." When his hand dropped to his side, he looked at her, blue eyes wide. "I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a tentative step towards her.

Sarada blinked, a single tear escaping her as she took another step back away from him. "Forget it." She whimpered and turned to run away from him.

There had been many times Boruto had witnessed her cry while acting, but never her real tears. If he called after her, she couldn't even hear him, too desperate to get away. She locked herself in the bathroom and slid to the floor against the door, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Boruto wasn't really mad at _her. _She knew that, but this side of him… it wasn't her Boruto. He was someone else and it was too new, too unexpected. The script was actually wonderful, yes there were sex scenes, but they were cut and dry and she wouldn't have to actually show anything. There was no reason for him to get so upset and he was the one so excited about the film to begin with.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Sarada continued to work on calming herself until there was a soft knock on the door and her heart lurched into her throat. "Go away." She called before resting her forehead on her knees.

"Sarada…" Boruto's voice was low, and he did sound apologetic. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you, I swear." He sighed loudly, and she heard a soft thud on the other side of the door. His voice was now leveled with hers. "I won't yell like that again."

For some reason hearing him apologize so sincerely made her tears return and she furiously wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm n-not crying." She lied and her voice betrayed her, giving her away so easily it made her roll her eyes and sulk.

She heard him snort and the door shifted slightly. "Can I please come in?"

Sarada chewed on her bottom lip as she debated it. She wiped her eyes again and then scooted over away from the door. "Come in."

The door slid open and Boruto crawled in, still on the floor, looking apologetic still. He scooted next to her and wiped her cheek. "I won't do that again, I promise." Boruto sighed. "If you really want this role, I'll do everything I can for you to get it."

She sniffled, unable to bring herself to look at him yet. "That's not what you were screaming a few minutes ago… you weren't even going to discuss it with me… I don't understand…"

"I just… I—I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Boruto cupped her face, trying to get her to look at him. "I'll read it, okay? If you like it this much, then I know it's good. I'll tell them you'll audition."

Meeting his gaze, she pulled in a shaky breath, though she finally felt at ease. "And you'll practice with me?" She asked, slightly hesitant, but still wanting his help. There was nobody else she could ask.

"Anything you need."

"Now?" She pressed, batting her wet lashes purposely. He didn't want her to work on vacation, but this was something she wanted to do and she should be able to do as she pleased.

It wasn't in the script, but Boruto slipped his hand behind her head, a smirk on his lips. "Just a kiss." And he closed the gap between their lips.

Soft and slow.

This was Sarada's first kiss and even if they were supposed to be simply practicing her lines, he went slow. When they parted, but still close enough for their breaths to mingle, he asked her, voice raspy. "That… wasn't in the script was it? Sorry."

The heat that rose up her neck and face wasn't enough to have her shying away from him. That definitely wasn't in the script. She'd just had her first kiss and it was beautiful. Her lips felt all tingly and she'd been taken aback by how soft and warm his were. Sarada never thought she would actually like kissing, it seemed strange when she saw other people doing it, but she actually liked it. A lot.

"It's fine. It was a good way to ease us into being able to practice the scene." It involved a lot more kissing—and tongue.

"R-right," Boruto wiped her other cheek with his thumb. "Let's get out the bathroom first, yeah? I'll read the lines first." Getting up to his feet, he held his hand out for her to hold. "I'm sure you have yours memorised already."

"Of course I do." She said, taking his hand and getting to her feet with his help. "It's more… action than dialogue, so you need to know more what to _do."_

He froze at that. "_Do_?" His hand was still in hers and he led her back to the bed, making her sit down. "Show me, I need to read this."

Sarada nodded and leaned over to grab the tablet he'd set on the bed. She quickly pulled up the script and found the audition scene. It made sense for this scene in particular to be the one for the audition, a scene like this would either make or break an actor.

"Here we go." She leaned close to show him the screen. "At this point, things between the two have been heating up. They're in denial but it's painfully obvious to everyone else how much they want each other. It's silly really. She teases him about wanting a _real _kiss after being denied one under a mistletoe—thanks to her father catching them. She makes him send her an outlook invitation for a _late _meeting. She comes in here," she points to the beginning of the scene. "I'll have this one line, then you will have this one. You should be confident about it. After our lines, I'll approach you and then the kissing happens… and… lots of kissing…"

His eyes bulged from hearing her give him a quick background, and then he read the lines for the scene. It was true. There were only _two_ speaking lines and the rest were all… Tongue. "Well, shit," he muttered. "And this happens in his office?"

"That's right." Sarada confirmed. "After hours of course. Nobody else is around… it was supposed to be just a kiss, but the tension between them is too great and they can't help themselves." The thought of it was already making her rethink her outlook on romance. Why did she feel a flutter in her tummy now? Why was she excited? She couldn't answer these things, but she couldn't ignore them either.

His lips were moving silently as he read the lines. "So from standing, to the desk, and… _fucking_." His nose scrunched at that. "And they're still in denial after this? What a load of bullshit."

"I agree, but they don't actually go all the way here—he doesn't even take his clothes off. He takes care of _her…_ spoils her too. Calls her princess." She cooed the last sentence, smiling at the thought. It was so cute and wholesome and she wanted it!

"_Princess_?" Boruto repeated incredulously. "Wow this guy got it bad. Naked office sex is taking it too far, Sarada." He rolled his eyes. "Are we really doing this now? I thought you said you didn't want to work…"

"This isn't work!" She sighed loudly, but she was grinning from ear to ear. "This is just me and you… it will be fun. You've helped me before… only there wasn't any tongue."

Boruto averted his gaze, cheeks turning red. "Y-yeah well, I didn't know how the scene would go yet… I'll go get the desk ready."

"Ooh!" Sarada bounced where she sat, raring to go. "Okay, okay! You just give me a call when you're ready for me and I'll come in, just like in the script."

"Don't you come into my office?" Boruto smirked.

"Yes." She giggled. "I'm going to, as soon as you're ready."

"Alright." He left the room and all she heard was the sound of furniture shuffling around. A chair scraped on the floor and Boruto cleared his throat. "Action."

Sarada put her glasses on, so she could see more properly and also because the female lead wore glasses too. She pushed them up and took a breath to steady herself before making her way to Boruto's 'office' and letting herself in. The Sarada that came in to face him was in full-on actress mode. Boruto was sitting behind the desk, just like the male lead would be.

Obsidian eyes locked on him and she licked her lips before saying in a firm tone, "just a kiss." It was premeditated, a lot had led up to this moment, a moment that she was able to put herself in, even forming a slight blush. In her mind, she was encouraging him.

_Show me that you can pull this off, Boruto. Give me that cocky smirk. Make me want you. _

A smirk formed on his lips, his index finger curling, beckoning her to come hither. "Just a kiss." He stood up from his desk, tongue licking his bottom lip as he looked at her face.

Boruto really should have been an actor. After how he acted in the bathroom, Sarada really didn't think he would be _this _smooth, but oh, he was perfect. Exactly what she envisioned when reading the script. Sarada walked over as prompted and tilted her head back, lips parting in anticipation. She pulled a wanton look that she hoped came off correctly. This was something that her character had been secretly hungry for.

She was ready for a taste.

Boruto looked different, too. The hunger in his blue eyes and the way his arms wrapped around her waist was nowhere near to how she had ever been touched before—even by him. Boruto wasted no time, holding her chin in place and kissing her stronger this time.

The kiss stole her breath and made her head a little fuzzy, not to mention her heart skip a few beats. She didn't hesitate, even though _she _wanted to, because she had no idea what she was doing. It didn't feel that way though when her lips moved with his so easily, so perfectly. Just like it was meant to be, she got lost in him, humming her approval into the kiss as it deepened.

He definitely knew what he was doing. Boruto had to have kissed many girls before. He coaxed her lips into a sensual rhythm of brushing and sucking, and she raised her hands to rest on his shoulders and slid in towards his neck.

Boruto hummed in approval, slipping his hands on her hips, perching her on the desk and pushing her knees apart. Sarada's lips broke away from his as she gasped, but she dove right back in, moving her hands to his blond locks that she fisted as she kissed him again, eagerly slipping her tongue against his.

Boruto groaned and pulled her closer, pressing his body on hers, his hardness on her upper thigh. His lips were still on hers, but the sound of paper and other desk paraphernalia falling around pulled Sarada back, she had a line to deliver after a while. Boruto's hands came back to her ass, pulling her closer and then laying her down on the desk.

"W-wait," Sarada panted, finding herself able to pull off her line with ease because it was _so _fitting. "You said… just a kiss."

The haze in his eyes disappeared. He took a step back, "S-sorry. I'll stop. Was that too much?" That wasn't the line, but he looked like she had just struck him. Probably afraid that he might have frightened her again. "Sorry. Next time, tell me to stop."

"No!" She groaned and sat up. "That was _not _your line!" And here he'd been doing so well… he must have forgotten that she was supposed to say that. "I was only reciting my next line, Boruto."

"O-oh," his cheeks flushed. "Your acting is just so good…" he laughed nervously. "You looked really scared for a moment there. I thought you wanted me to stop."

"Hm." She crossed her arms and sighed. "That wasn't what I was going for. Nervous, yes… but I need to show that deep down, I want it."

"With you kissing me like that, it was hard to remember this is all acting," he muttered. "And you've _never_ kissed anyone before?"

It felt so natural, she could understand where he was coming from. "Never. You made it feel effortless though. I hope who I get paired with for the audition is as good as you." She giggled and then dropped her eyes below his waist. She hadn't imagined what she felt, she knew it was there. Did he really forget that it was an act… and was giving only his honest reactions?

He blushed a little deeper at her compliment but soured at the last thing she said. "Right. I should call to see if they have anyone in mind so I can check with their manager." Boruto was already turning away, hiding his erection from her. "I think you'll do more than fine for the audition. That look you gave me when you entered was perfect."

"So then, if you didn't know, you wouldn't think I'd never kissed anyone before?" She asked curiously. Though she wasn't exactly ashamed of her inexperience, she didn't want anyone talking down on her or claiming she was a horrible kisser.

Not that Boruto and Mitsuki wouldn't shut down any rumors like that instantly. But still.

He shook his head, and smiled, looking a little shy. "Not even when we kissed in the bathroom. Natural, and realistic. I would have thought it was a real kiss. Your acting convinced me you wanted it."

"I wasn't acting in the bathroom." She pointed out quickly.

"W-what? What do you mean y-you weren't acting?" Boruto was still stuttering, face a shade of red she never knew was possible to accomplish naturally. "You—you really wanted me to kiss you? That-that wasn't act—that was _real_?"

Sarada hopped off the desk, laughing lightly as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her cheek against his chest as she hugged him. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it to be you."

Boruto released a shaky sigh and hugged her back, cheek resting on the top of her head. "That was your first kiss. I thought you would want it to be with someone you really love, ya know? Now I feel a little bad… did I surprise you with it?"

"I'm happy. I wanted it and I'm glad you did it when I wasn't expecting it. It was so real… I think I would have been really sad for my first kiss to be done during the audition with a guy I don't even know."

Boruto pouted about that and grumbled, "I don't want that either. Are you sure you're okay doing this with an actor? You didn't even want a man to give you a massage."

"Pft." She released him and pulled back to swat him playfully. "That's different! That was _real life, _Boruto. Acting is just… acting." It wasn't the same.

"Still…" Boruto sighed. "His mouth will be all over your face." A finger traced her cheekbone and then down her jaw. "You actors are amazing. I don't think I can ever fake that kind of intimacy."

Sarada blinked up at him, lips parting as she thought over his words. "But… you just did. And you did it so well too." She was truly impressed and wishing she could recommend him for the part.

"I—Well, I was trying really hard but… yeah? You think I could change my career?" He changed the topic.

"You were trying really hard? Honestly?" She tilted her head, smiling slyly. "It didn't seem like it… seemed more like… you were in the moment."

"I always am with you," he blurted out before covering his mouth. Word vomit. "You're beautiful, okay? It's hard to not enjoy anything like that and it felt… right." Boruto thought he might combust. "I honestly haven't felt that since my last girlfriend."

Boruto had a girlfriend? "You think I'm beautiful… and like kissing me?" That made her blush, it was different from his usual teasing.

"I always tell you you're beautiful," Boruto rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. "And you always are. As for kissing; You're a good kisser. Shame it took twenty-five years for you to find out." Boruto poked her nose and laughed.

"Oh, stop." She laughed too and waved him off. "I think it was because it was actually… fun. It makes me want more kisses."

Boruto's smile faded in an instant. "Never in public, Sarada. Ever." He snapped right back to his manager role, going on about how even holding hands in public was already a big deal to the whole world. "Next thing you know, there are _'Sarada Uchiha, pregnant?!_' Rumors going around." He rolled his eyes, getting a headache just imagining it.

"Oh goodness, here we go." She rolled her eyes and started pushing him out of the room and towards the bedroom. "I think you need some sleep."

Boruto was pouting but let her usher him back into the bedroom. "It's true! Those things are annoying, too. If they find a photo of your tummy looking the slightest bit bigger, people go _wild_."

Though she was well aware of how ridiculous fans could be. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I like to keep my private life _private."_

"You'll tell me, right?" This insecurity from Boruto was new. But he looked genuinely unsure of himself.

"Tell you what? Though I'm sure the answer will be _yes. _I do tell you everything, don't I?"

The pout on his face was starting to look permanent. "Even if… you kiss someone else? Off screen, I mean. And start liking someone?"

Sarada dragged him along towards the bed and then pushed him back onto it. "Of course I would tell you." She scoffed and climbed on over him, straddling his lap. "I don't think you need to worry too much though."

Boruto swallowed, feeling a twitch below his stomach. "But I am," he croaked, gaze fixed on her obsidian eyes.

"You are?"

His mouth was feeling dry. Boruto licked his lips and nodded, never looking away from her. His hands gripped the sheets, stomach tensing when Sarada shifted her position on his lap.

"Why are you worried, Boruto?" She asked softly, eyes falling to his taut stomach as her fingers moved there, trailing over every dip and curve of his abs.

His breath hitched and he hissed when her hand rested at the space below his belly button. "I want to keep you safe," he swallowed. "I can't promise I won't be yelling if someone hurt you."

She smiled softly, happily. "If somebody hurts me, you better yell." Of course he would go above and beyond to defend her and fight for her and she respected him so much for that. The tip of her index finger slid further down and teased at the waistband of his shorts. "Nobody can hurt me now though… it's just you and me here."

Boruto held her hand to stop her. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're coming on to me, _princess_."

Sarada's eyes lit up at the pet name and she squirmed in his lap, grinning in elation. "Nobody has ever called me princess before." She cooed, biting her lip at the feel of him under her bottom. He was hard. Did that mean he was… really into this? "And you don't know better at all… I _am_ coming on to you."

Boruto's heart skipped, but a glint sparked in his blue eyes and he smirked. He let go of her hand and placed it on his shoulder, sitting up, his hands slid to her sides and caressed her back, until they found purchase on her hips. Boruto positioned her on him, getting an even better feel of his hardness. He planted a soft kiss on her temple before skimming his nose on her cheek and stopping right at her mouth. "Maybe you would want me to know better, Princess. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

_Oh. _Sarada wasn't prepared for the way her stomach coiled at his words. She shuddered and rested her arms around his neck, hips rocking against him with a mind of their own. She felt hot and in a daze, wanting to get herself into whatever this was. "Why don't you show me then?" She whispered breathlessly.

Boruto ghosted his lips over hers for a moment before skimming his nose down her jaw and then to the side of her neck. He planted soft kisses on her neck, and then nipped at her skin, making her gasp. "You're coming into dangerous territory, Sarada." Boruto's voice was deep and husky. Never has she heard him sound this way before.

He was really putting her to shame. She only wanted to see if she could turn him on, but he turned the table on her and he was making her feel things she'd never felt before. She thought of the role she would be trying for, and the one thing her character could say to get her way for everything. "_Please_." It was simple. One word, but she voiced it so needily.

Boruto licked her neck slowly, working his way up to her ear, making her shudder. His hands lingered on the edge of her shirt, fingertips skirting in little by little. "_Please_?" He repeated, breath hot on her ear. "Sarada, are you pulling your lines on me?" He nibbled her earlobe, waiting for her response.

"No." She moaned with purpose, arching her back. "You promised to take care of me… and give me everything I want… so please. Do it." She was giving it her all and hoped she was pulling it off. It wasn't easy when her body was responding to him so strongly.

Boruto chuckled and he pulled away from her ear, getting a good look at her flushed face. He was grinning so wide. "I did say that, Sarada. But I know you're lying because you never say 'please' to me." He stroked her cheek affectionately. "Not like you need to, anyway." Boruto kissed her forehead, like how he did on some occasions. Too innocent and chaste for her liking right now.

So it didn't really work. Maybe she wasn't awful, but she wasn't able to get him hot enough to clear his mind. She didn't make him lose control and want to take her. "Whatever." She pouted and removed herself from him in a hurry. Crawling to the far end of the bed, she got under the covers, pulling them over her head so she could sulk in peace. But this wasn't fair. Why was she the one so affected? She was really hot between her legs and though she pressed her thighs together, it didn't help cool her down at all.

"Sarada!" Boruto laughed, and got under the covers, crawling over to her. He trapped her between his arms, even if she refused to look at him. "What? If you wanted to practice your lines, you should have told me. I need to read them to get the scene right, ya know?" He used his nose to nudge her ear. "Come on, don't be mad at me. _Pwease_?"

He was way too close for her current predicament. His breath on her neck made her shiver and hum softly, even if she was mad at him. Her legs shifted and she knew she was really turned on right now. This had never happened before either and she didn't know how to feel about it. She didn't know how to deal with such feelings.

"You're feeling a little hot there, Princess," Boruto whispered, his hand snaking under her shirt, fingers fanning on her stomach, teeth capturing the tip of her ear between them.

There was no line like it in the script. He was doing too much, making her dazed from the heat washing over her and she moaned before she could stop herself. She rolled back against him, still rubbing her thighs together. "B-Boruto," she was starting to feel overwhelmed and couldn't take him teasing her right now.

"Sarada," be breathed, kissing the shell of her ear. His fingers inched lower, lingering at the waistband of her shorts, skimming down over her shorts, index finger close between her thighs. "Sarada," he repeated her name, voice sounding even huskier. "Do you touch yourself?"

His question made her feel even hotter, but she wasn't embarrassed. Not with him. "N-no… never." Though if she had ever felt like _this _before, she was sure she would have.

His breathing was a little heavier and after a moment, he asked, "May I?" She felt a soft kiss on her temple. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Yes. Don't stop." She wanted it bad and her hips raised to second that fact. She didn't even know it was possible to feel this way.

Boruto nodded and his hands slipped around her shorts, pulling it down with her panties slowly until her knees and freed her legs from them. From her knees, his hand trailed slowly up her thigh, sending waves of sensation up her body. Boruto's index finger lingered between her thighs, still pressed together. "Spread your legs for me."

He wouldn't have to tell her twice. His words couldn't have even had time to process properly before her legs were opening for him.

Boruto shifted their positions on the bed, making her lie down on her back, and he pushed her shirt up to show more of her stomach, but stopped at her chest, just showing a little underboob. His blue eyes were glazed over, and he swooped down to capture her lips in his as his index finger slipped slowly between her folds. He moaned, feeling how wet she was.

"Shit." Boruto kissed her harder, his finger easily sliding in half way, making Sarada gasp and hold on to his shoulders. He stopped, and eased out, moving over to her nub instead, drawing lazy circles as he kissed her neck. "Too much?" He asked. "Tell me if it's painful."

It was… intense and _hot _and she was soaked in her arousal. He was touching her so perfectly, in a way that drove her mad and made her writhe and moan. "Tha—good. Ah, mm." She couldn't even speak, she just needed him to continue. To make her feel so good like this.

Boruto hummed, smiling to himself as he continued to rub his fingertip around and around her sensitive clit. It was a lot for her to take in, making her body shudder again and again. She couldn't stop the way her hips rolled, or the way her back arched off the bed. She couldn't bite back her voice either. She was moaning steadily, freely, manicured nails scraping over his shoulders.

Sensing she was enjoying and feeling her wetness, she was ready. "I'm putting two fingers in, okay?"

Sarada dragged out a groan, bucking her hips. "T-two?" That sounded like a lot, but it also sounded really good. She was feeling empty and couldn't have been more thankful for him being willing to change that.

Boruto dipped down to kiss her stomach, nipping and licking as he prepared two of his fingers to push in. He did it slowly, and relished the sound of her pleasured scream and stopped when he was nearly knuckle deep. "Painful?" He looked at her face, beautifully flushed.

"No! Good. So good." She whined, flexing her hips until his fingers finally slid even further in. She choked on her next breath. "It's hot. I… I think I can't take more."

"You want to stop?" Boruto shifted on the bed, pulling his fingers half way out to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you sure?"

Her sex was throbbing and quivering and her whole body was trembling. It couldn't have felt any better than it did so she was sure she had to have had her first orgasm. "I—I don't know if I could handle another one."

He blinked at her, but nodded and pulled his fingers out anyway. "Alright. Whatever you want, Sarada." Boruto looked around and picked up her panties, sliding it back into place before putting her shorts back on for her.

Something didn't feel right. Sarada had read a few naughty romances in her time and she didn't feel the relief those authors wrote about. No, she was still soaked and pulsating and hot. The actress panted as she clung to Boruto. "B-Boruto?" She whispered and waited for him to answer before she asked. "Um… it didn't calm down. Why?"

"Which, Sarada? Your heart rate?" Boruto asked quietly. "Mine isn't either."

"No…" she blushed, trying to think of an appropriate way to say it. "I—I mean, down _there."_

"_Oh_," he blushed. "That's why I asked if you were sure if you wanted to stop. You didn't come yet."

She blinked rapidly at that in disbelief. "I didn't? But it felt so good…"

"It gets better," he smiled. "But that was a good start. It's your first time, after all."

"It was so intense, Boruto. I've never felt anything like that. I don't think it could feel better than _that."_

"It could," he smiled affectionately. "Don't think about it for now, though. Baby steps."

Sarada nodded and pressed her thighs firmly together as she hugged up to him. She was sleepy, even if she was still horny. "Goodnight. Boruto." She murmured, easily beginning to drift off. It had been a busy day and so much had happened. For now, she had no regrets and she hoped it would stay like that…

She couldn't wait to feel even more. Boruto was the best. Sarada couldn't have lived her day to day life without him.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, darlings! The scene had barely any lines, and the already blurry ones Boruto and Sarada had are now looking even blurrier, don't you think? Now that Sarada has discovered how sweet it is to be kissed, how do you think this will affect their relationship dynamic? Let us know by leaving a review!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	5. Chick Flicks

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

It was a long day, and although there were a lot of things muddling Boruto's mind, he easily found sleep with Sarada resting on his chest. His sleep was short but felt restful enough. The sun wasn't up yet and as much as he didn't want to get out of bed, he carefully peeled Sarada off his hold and tucked her in with a pillow.

Boruto took the tablet and walked into the living room, making himself comfortable and reading the script from top to end. There were already notes and highlights from Sarada, and as usual, they were on point. He added his own notes in pink, noting which scenes she may need more acting lessons with, and making his guesses which scenes may be cut or would be too crucial to forego.

Imagining the sex scenes with Sarada as the leading lady gave him a rise, but the moment he thought of someone else being with her made Boruto scowl. He put the tablet down and sent a text to the producer, inquiring if they had any updates who the leading man would be, and confirming that Sarada would take an audition after her vacation. It was only six in the morning, reasonable for him not to get a reply instantly. But it irked Boruto not to know.

Sarada's fans would love this movie, he knew they would. They've all been clamoring to see her act in something a little more lighthearted and reading her fans' demographics, they were the kind who would watch this type of romance movie. Perhaps if it were a book, Boruto would even want to read it to know more about the main characters.

Once the sun started peeking from the horizon, Boruto put the tablet down and massaged his forehead. He read a lot, and fast, without having a cup of coffee or anything to sustain him yet. He called for coffee to brought over to their room for himself, for now. No doubt it would take Sarada at least three more hours to get up.

They had done a lot yesterday and as much fun that happened, so did drama.

That was the first time Boruto had ever seen Sarada cry real tears… and she cried because of _him_. Boruto wouldn't say that he hated himself, but remembering the pain it caused her undoubtedly made him hate himself. As dramatic as he was, he would have thrown himself into the ocean for causing her pain, but he sucked it up because she came first, and he had to apologize and comfort her.

And then… they kissed.

Sarada tasted so sweet, despite the salty tears that he has caused. She was soft, and warm. It was her first kiss, and for a moment, Boruto thought it was his, as well. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, almost like how those movies and songs that say sparks fly when you kiss _the one_.

But that was all an act, and he brushed it off as Sarada being a spectacular actress. Practicing her audition piece with him did things to him, and as much as Boruto wanted to be professional about it, his body betrayed him like the traitor it really was. Sarada has such an effect on him, and he already knew that but it only intensified now.

Boruto meant it when he said that the last time he ever felt that much passion was with his last girlfriend. Oh god. It had been nearly two years since. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out to the veranda to watch the sunrise.

This was how he felt when they broke up. Like the sun rising, chasing away the dark to take its rightful place in the sky.

And that sun was Sarada.

Perhaps he should have felt guilty that his ex was jealous of Sarada and he didn't do much to reassure her other than tell her it was simply work. Boruto didn't even feel so bad when they broke up. He was on a trip with Sarada to France to get a dress fitting, and he had been ignoring her calls and only seeing a text from her that it was over.

Boruto sighed. It was best to leave things in the past. Besides, he didn't have the time to date or even think about anything like romance since Sarada became his talent. He was simply too busy. But what Sarada said echoed in his mind. Perhaps this movie could make him change his outlook, and give it another shot.

Finally, his coffee arrived and Boruto thanked the waiter. He took the tablet with him over to the veranda to enjoy his drink, and save their notes on the script. The writer was already awake, and Boruto exchanged a few words with them, talking about when the final one would be received and if Sarada did get the part, would they change anything about the character or script.

The writer was more than happy to discuss with him, but still keeping some details vague. It was understandable. Sarada didn't have the role yet, and they wouldn't want anyone to leak it.

After finishing his drink, the producer finally replied and gave two names, the third one was still under wraps, and it annoyed Boruto. The first name was pretty popular, and a lot older than Sarada. He was an experienced actor, and extremely handsome. He would have been a good choice, but Boruto didn't want someone ten years older than Sarada making out with her… it didn't sit well with him for anyone to be making out with her. At all.

The next name was a fairly new face, but quickly gaining popularity thanks to a ninja TV series he was doing, and roughly the same age as Sarada. To see this guy act in a romance would have also been new, although he did have a romantic interest in the TV series.

Boruto quickly sent the names to Mitsuki to do a check. If he found anything sketchy or even something as small as a sexual harassment rumor about any of these guys, Boruto would find a way to convince Sarada to pull out. Either that or force the producer to get someone else. Sarada wanted this role, and Boruto promised he would do everything he could for her to get it.

Boruto meant that. And he would. All she had to do was say so.

Since Sarada still wasn't awake, Boruto opted to take a shower first while he thought about what other activities Sarada would like to do. But thinking about how much _action_ they had yesterday, maybe it was best to stay indoors and rest.

As much as Boruto wanted to replay the images of Sarada with her legs spread apart and his fingers inside of her, he pushed it away. Sarada was curious, never having felt or done anything like that in the past and she needed help to be able to pull off her audition. At least now, she would have a basis and come into the role unafraid.

Sarada was so pure, so innocent. Although when she straddled Boruto's lap, he hardly thought so. For a moment, he thought it was real—that she was really coming on to him. Until she started pulling her lines and said _please_.

Boruto smirked. She really was like the character in the story, always knowing what she wanted and how to get it. And the guy… Boruto understood him. Wanting to spoil his princess, even when he would deny that he had feelings for the leading lady.

Princess. The way Sarada's eyes lit up when he called her that was adorable. Perhaps he should call her that more often.

"Boruto?" Sarada called, wandering over and sounding still half asleep as she wiped her eyes. "I woke up and you weren't there…"

"Good morning, princess," Boruto grinned, scooting over the daybed he was sitting on to give her room. "Sorry about that, I couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"P-Princess?" Sarada's face flamed. "Don't tease me…"

"I'm not," he sang. _He totally was_ but adored the way she reacted to the pet name. Boruto picked up his phone and called up for their food to be served. "Do you want anything in particular? I got us pancakes and coffee for breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful." She breathed and plopped down next to him, laying her head against his arm.

Boruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, shifting her to lean on his chest instead. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. What have you been up to? It's early…." she hummed, happily clinging to him.

"I read the script, read your notes and made some of my own," Boruto admitted. "Talked to the writer and producer. Talked to Mitsuki… been thinking. That's all."

Sarada smiled, pleased that he had calmed down and gave the script a chance. "So then… Did you like it? You understand why I wanted to take it?"

"I do. I always knew it would be good it's just…" Boruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Those _scenes_. And there was so much hand-holding. I'm surprised she wasn't pregnant at the end of the movie."

Nuzzling her nose against his arm, she giggled. "I know, but I think it will make my fans go crazy. Which will be interesting."

"They definitely will. I'm sure the team will have a lot of marketing promotions in place," Boruto said. It would be the typical things that Sarada had already done. Interviews, guesting on shows, and a lot of social media posts. But the one thing Boruto was dreading—giving relationship rumors. Always more than common for promotions. "Let's not think about it first," he added quickly. "Vacation, remember?"

"Okay, you're right." She agreed. "What should we do today then?"

"I thought we could rest," Boruto combed his fingers through her long, dark hair. "We did a lot yesterday. I asked for some existing romance movies so we could get a feel for this one."

"Ooh." Sarada beamed at that. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Just need some snacks and a blanket."

Boruto chuckled. "I got you, princess. After breakfast, okay? What movie do you want to watch? The writer recommended _'Not a Date.'" _

Sarada flushed at him calling her by that pet name again, but this time she didn't comment on it. "Not a Date, you say?" She hummed, already shaking her head. "I can already tell… it's definitely a date."

He snickered. "I haven't watched it yet. But I watched the trailer earlier. They're like childhood friends and work together, got a promotion and all that. They celebrate together in such a way that _does_ look like a date."

The doorbell rang and Boruto got up to answer it. The resort's staff came in, and he asked to have it set up in front of the television, so they could eat while watching already. Once they were finished, Boruto tipped them and took the comforter from the bedroom, plopping it on the couch. He had to set everything up to be conducive for their rom-com marathon today.

Putting the movie on, he called Sarada into the living room and made sure she was comfy, pouring syrup on her pancakes before settling down on his spot next to her. She smiled sweetly at him, happy to have her breakfast.

"Thank you, Boruto. You take such good care of me." She was still smiling even after taking the first bite of her pancake.

"Anything for you, Sarada." Boruto grinned and spread butter on his pancakes, sneaking peeks at her between bites.

The movie finally started, and he wasn't aware it was a ninja movie. Two young ninjas who had a successful mission, and were now celebrating. The two characters were interesting enough. A loud-mouthed boy and a reserved girl. They were debating how to celebrate.

"Fancy dinner, definitely," Boruto nodded, agreeing with the male lead. "But look, she's pouting. I bet he's going to go with whatever she wants."

"Of course he will. He's obviously in love with her. Just look at the way he looks at her." Sarada cooed, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the screen.

Boruto did notice, even the little gestures, like offering to take her bag. "He cares, I'll give him that," he took a sip of water and hollered when the male lead did give in and agree to a home-cooked meal at the female lead's home. "He's a winner. Agreed to stay in, home-cooked meal, he has to get a kiss for that."

"I don't know… she seems like one tough cookie. But I think he definitely deserves a kiss… and so does she. It's totally a date." Sarada was already beginning to feel frustrated.

The movie went on, and Boruto threw in his comments every now and then. "He stole his father's _best_ wine!" He whined. "And he owes his sister a favor?" Boruto gaped. This guy had it bad. "This guy would walk through fire for this girl."

"They are so in love." Sarada put on a pout. "Please kiss already. I can't take it."

Boruto laughed but agreed. He put their food away and wrapped the blanket around the two of them so they could enjoy the rest of the movie feeling as comfortable as possible.

It was cute. They spent the night talking on her roof, drinking wine and laughing. It would have been boring but the dialogue was on point and for a moment, he really thought they were going to kiss…

Until the male lead noticed the sun coming up and said he had to go home.

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK!" Boruto cried.

Sarada was mortified. "H-he… he's just going to leave and… and not kiss her?" Her voice was as quiet as she was stunned.

They both sighed a breath of relief when the female lead offered to let him stay, but Boruto was ready to throw something at the TV when he said he would take the couch.

"Idiot!" Boruto was getting so riled up… over a fictional character. "Why do they do this? I hate it!"

"I hate it more! She gave him all the opportunities in the _world. _He's so stupid."

The movie came to an end, with the male lead's happy face as he drifted to sleep.

"Fucking hell," Boruto muttered. Even if it was frustrating, it was a good movie. It made him feel things and be invested enough to yell at fictional characters. "Well. No kiss. But hey, this proves a romance movie can be good without one. I should tell the writer to rewrite and remove all those kisses and sex scenes."

"Are you kidding? It's so steamy. If I want it, everybody must want it." Sarada rolled her eyes.

"You felt it when they were cooking, right? Arms and hips brushing can be a turn on."

Sarada giggled. "Oh, I felt it, alright. But it made me want the kisses more. It's frustrating, leaves me wanting more. Kind of like… last night."

He choked on his drink. Boruto did his best not to bring it up, but Sarada did and said she wanted _more_. Shit. "R-right. Last night…" He turned a shade of pink and averted his gaze. "Right, umm… I think this one has a bunch of these _steamy_ scenes you want so much." Boruto sulked. "Drink Your Fill. About a forbidden romance between a vampire and a werewolf."

"Ooooh! I think I'm really going to like this one. It already sounds interesting." She got a little more comfortable, resting against him as she waited for it to begin.

"It has to have been a blockbuster hit for a reason," Boruto muttered, still unconvinced. There was a prior vampire-werewolf movie that came out and although they made a lot of money, it was because it was so bad that people _had_ to watch it. "But I'm still skeptical about this trope. Supposed to be about destiny and fate and all that cheesy nonsense."

Boruto wasn't really into romances. They were nice to watch, but like the previous movie, most of the characters were either oblivious idiots or too head over heels for the other. It wasn't as realistic, which is why he appreciated the script. It was out of this world enough to be entertaining but still had a good pace for a romance to blossom. Talking shit about a movie he had never watched yet was making Sarada glare at him… she was so cute.

"Cheesy nonsense?" She repeated incredulously. "Are you telling me you don't believe in destiny and fate?"

"You make your own destiny, Sarada," Boruto replied. "Fate… eh."

"_Eh?" _Sarada huffed. "Don't be silly. Fate is real, Boruto. Just like we were fated for this moment together."

_Fated for this moment together? _

Boruto reeled at what she said. "Uh, that wasn't really what I meant, I mean like—love at first sight and kissing and knowing they're _'the one'_, ya know?" He tried his best to justify his point, but it all felt like a bunch of lies. He wasn't so sure why, though. "Can we just watch the movie? It got like four-point-five stars and my expectations are_ high_."

"Yeah… lets." Sarada agreed quietly, keeping her eyes on the TV.

The movie started… innocent and interesting enough. As soon as the main character came out on screen, Boruto had to look at the TV and then back at Sarada a few times. They could have been twins. She was a new actress, and still relatively young. Discovered from stage plays and musicals. The way the vampire girl carried herself and spoke also reminded him of Sarada. "You should probably ask your mom and dad if you have a long lost sister or something…"

"You really think she favors me? That's weird… wolf boy kind of looks like you to me."

Boruto squinted at the screen. True enough, the lead had blond hair and blue eyes, just like him. He was flirty and had a signature feral kind of smirk. "I look better than he does," he sulked. "I don't look like I'm sixteen… right?" He was a grown man, not a child.

"No, you don't. He definitely has a more youthful appearance, but you have similar features. He's cute, right?"

Boruto would have never described himself as a prude, or one to squirm at sexual themes. Like any man, he had needs and he wasn't a stranger to these things but… watching the leads heavily make out on the field, bathed in moonlight and looking like _them_ was certainly making him feel a twitch between his legs.

"They're _children_," Boruto growled, finding any excuse not to look and hide the blush on his face. It was hard not to look through, when the shot was coming closer to the vampire's face, and her fangs coming into view and sinking her teeth into the wolf boy's neck.

_Hot damn_. Why hasn't he ever watched this sooner?

"Ooh, this is good. They're so hot. And they're not children, Boruto. They're in the hundreds." She shook her head slightly at him and then hummed and squirmed at the pleasured look on the wolf boy's face.

"In the bodies of teenagers," Boruto pouted. "And look at you, enjoying this." It was a hot scene, and the vampire girl's bare back came on screen, as she sucked her partner's blood. "But damn these shots… they're almost like the ones on the script."

"Delicious." Sarada breathed. "Why didn't you get me this role, Boruto? That should have been me sucking on that neck."

The tips of his ears turned red. "You want to suck on his neck? You've never even done that," he sulked.

This was new to him. Sarada has always loved romantic movies and books but she always denied romantic roles. Her long time series was family-oriented and PG-13 at most. The last two movies she starred in had a similar genre and although there was some romance involved, it was never for _her_ characters. She was so into it now and it seemed to have switched in her almost instantly.

"I never thought you would be this into it, ya know?" Boruto whispered, pout still on his lips.

"Well neither did I! But _you're _supposed to know these things." She sighed longingly, cheeks heating at the dazed look in wolf boy's eyes and the way he panted. She squirmed again and unwrapped her blanket, suddenly feeling a little hot.

"Excuse me, I haven't gotten laid in like two years," Boruto quickly stopped himself. The curse being too comfortable and honest with Sarada. His word vomit was just making things worse. "Ugh, forget it. It isn't really a big deal, ya know? And you're not really missing out."

Sarada cocked a brow and glanced over at him. "Really? Because of last night… really made me feel like I'm missing out."

Again with bringing up last night. It wasn't that Boruto didn't want to acknowledge what happened but part of him also felt ashamed he had let it happen. Sarada's his talent, and Boruto never did anything like that with the others he had. He knew his relationship with Sarada went beyond professional means—they were best friends and he truly cared about her—but he thought he could keep it in his pants. Apparently he couldn't. Especially not when she was coming on to him like that.

Boruto shrugged and hoped he sounded indifferent. "Lived two years without it, I think I'm fine…" he thought wrong.

"Wow… you must have a lot of control… it never bothered me before, but now… I think I want a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" he was yelling again and quickly caught himself. "Shit, sorry I mean like, fuck. _Why_? You never wanted one before. What changed?"

Sarada crossed her legs and sighed. "I don't know… all this romance and then… last night… Maybe I'm just horny."

"You're just h-horny," Boruto wanted to sound dismissive about it, but she actually voiced out how she was feeling and it was getting _him_ hot. The moans coming from the screen were _not_ helping, too. "Maybe we should skip this scene." Boruto reached for the remote on the other side, brushing his arm against her chest. _Fuck_. The traitor was back for real.

"If you skip this scene I will never talk to you again." Sarada glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"F-fine," Boruto let go of the remote and crossed his arms over his chest too.

They were really going at it until the vampire girl released his neck and licked the blood off her lips. Boruto still couldn't help but think it was Sarada on screen.

"Oh… _oh… _look at that face. He's _beautiful." _Sarada whispered, uncrossing her legs.

"You're beautiful," Boruto muttered under his breath, still feeling a little hot.

Sarada's eyes widened slightly and she peered over again at him. She had to remind herself that this wasn't the first time he had said that, and it didn't mean anything. "Thank you." She told him politely, trying not to think about the way his cheeks were tinted a little pink too.

His cheeks were still flushed, that pout was now permanent, too. But he released his arms and opened it up for her. "I mean that ya know?"

With a pleased smile, Sarada laid against him and peeked back to the movie. "I know you do… I'm glad."

He sighed and combed his fingers through her hair, also going back to the movie. It was back to a _wholesome_ scene now and focused more on dialogue. Finally, he could breathe easy. "I don't think I can get you this role, though. I know they have these two signed for the next two movies."

Sarada screamed. "THERE ARE TWO MORE MOVIES?!" She couldn't believe it and she had to lean back to look at him, giving him a round of big puppy eyes and a pout. "I want it."

_No_ was the first thing Boruto wanted to tell her but, "I'll see what I can do," slipped right out. How could he say anything else when she was looking at him like that? It was also seldom of her to show so much interest in a role.

"I know you can make it happen for me…" she smirked and started playing with his shirt over his stomach. "But first, I'll get this new role and some experience…"

"R-right," Boruto's eyes dropped to her fingers, drawing lazy circles up and down his stomach. "W-we should make sure you get this r-role first." _To stop her or not? _It was such a hard decision but Boruto also loved the attention she was giving him. Sarada wasn't even watching the movie anymore.

"Yes, I'll have to practice for the audition a bit more though…"

"Yeah…" Boruto forced to tear his gaze away from her hand, as she was getting even lower. "I also made notes on what kind of acting lessons you'll need. I know Senju Productions has a great coach for romance roles."

"They teach kissing too?" Sarada asked in surprise, gliding her smooth nails over his lower stomach.

"I d-doubt Shizune would. But maybe she has pointers—what are you _doing_?" Boruto's body was starting to overheat and he couldn't take it anymore. Him touching Sarada or vice versa had never affected him before but her touches now felt _different_.

Not that he didn't like it. But it was making his body react in ways that made him squirm.

His question had her hand stilling where it was. "I'm sorry… didn't know I was bothering you."

"It-it wasn't bothering just… new." He didn't know how to phrase it, but Boruto didn't like the way she looked like he had struck her.

"But I—" she cut herself off and cleared her throat. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Boruto took her hand in his. The movie was long forgotten. "Tell me."

Sarada squeezed his hand and pulled it up to rest under her chin. "It was nothing, really. We should probably finish the movie."

Boruto didn't really believe her, but when she turned to face the movie again, he decided to drop it and pulled her closer to him instead to finish the film. There were a couple more sexy scenes and a lot of kissing, but the plot was good, and the characters were interesting. It was easy enough to see why it was a hit and have two more movies in the works. Sarada was serious about wanting the role, he knew that, but it would take a lot of work to even get her in the film if it was already signed… Perhaps Mitsuki could help. He always knew the right people.

The movie had an open ending, and Boruto could easily guess where the next two movies were headed. The tropes were simple enough but the movie was done beautifully and uniquely. He checked his phone and saw another movie recommendation from the writer, his brow raising when there was a stop sign at the end.

"I'll order us lunch and then we can watch this film… To Walk Alongside You." Boruto had never heard of it before. "Have you seen it?"

"To Walk Alongside You? Oh my gosh! I have the book, I didn't even know they made it into a movie!" She was so excited she had to lean back and bounce in her seat. "Oh, I hope it does the book justice… it was so good."

Boruto hummed and got on the phone, ordering their lunch as he looked over the menu. He wanted to try something new, but their burgers looked good. "I'll have two of those, and some wine if you have any. Yes, one bottle of that. Alright, thanks."

He chose the movie on Ninflix and raised a brow when he saw the rating. "Is it really explicit?" Boruto asked. "The description says he's a racer. How bad can it be?"

"Oh, it's _bad. _But only in the best of ways. I'm glad you're a man of… control. These two are so hot for each other."

_Control?_ Boruto was starting to get suspicious, but the trailer they ran looked harmless. "Huh, okay. Let's see."

The first few scenes were… harmless but also frustrating. It built the world nicely, as well as the sexual tension between the two main characters. Again, they were childhood friends, with a loud and potty-mouthed male lead, and a slightly reserved female lead. They had roughly the same features as the vampire girl and werewolf boy, too… what was it with dark hair and eyes, and blond hair and blue eyes?

Perhaps Boruto _should _change careers. It looked like his features were in demand.

"What the fuck is going on?" Boruto breathed. He couldn't believe it, they were stripping in his living room and checking each other's bodies out. The male lead's tattoos, and the girl's belly button ring. "And her brother is there?"

"Don't worry, he's asleep." Sarada waved him off, watching excitedly. "These actors really do the characters justice… I hope _all _of the naughty scenes are in here."

"_All_ the naughty scenes?" Again, Boruto wasn't a prude… but what the fuck. "Just how many are there? Is this one of your naughty books?"

"There are quite a few. The first one though… ugh. I'm going to die watching it! They're both virgins too, even though he totally doesn't seem like he is." Sarada couldn't look away from the screen.

"Okay… if you say it's good, then it is." Boruto nodded and continued watching. They seemed to be nearly as bad as the couple in Not a Date, not admitting they love each other and yet they were fooling around… a little more than what _friends_ would be doing.

They kept on watching, and more tension was building. Boruto was pulled into the movie, feeling his face and body heat up as things progressed. And then… the female lead stripped and her bare torso came on screen. "Fucking hell…" He muttered under his breath.

This was so hot.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have been following Tyy and I for quite some time, you'll notice that the movies they watched were some of our fics. Hahaha! It was fun having Boruto and Sarada poke fun at it, especially since we kept them having similar looks. Lol.

What other fics of ours would you want to see them acting out or perhaps watching a movie about? Let us know by leaving a review!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	6. Ninflix and Casting

A/N: Hello, darlings! I hope you enjoy this chapter. More notes and announcements from the authors at the end of the fic, please make sure to read them.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Sarada really has been depriving herself for years. Though she would indulge in an erotic romance novel on occasion, she never watched movies like _this. _Even with the memory of the book fresh in her mind, she was still pulled in seeing it as a movie. The main characters were so hot and seeing them strip it all off and knowing what was about to go down had her pressing her thighs together.

"Boruto, let's play a kissing game…" Sarada suggested. It was too late for her, she didn't know why but Boruto made her hot, he made her want to be impossibly close to him. She wanted him to kiss her and touch her because now she _knew _that she enjoyed those things.

"A k-kissing game?" Boruto could barely look away at the screen, and his cheeks were already flushed from the scene unfolding (more like stripping) but the way Sarada looked at him made his stomach flip. "Like what?"

"Like… every time they kiss, we kiss too." She suggested, eyes falling to his lips as she licked her own. It wasn't fair for him to keep them to himself.

His cheeks flushed and for a moment, he hesitated but licked his own lips. "Alright. Still eager to practice for that role, huh?"

Sarada's lips parted, almost spilling out the truth of what she was feeling, but she caught herself and nodded. "Yes, I want to practice… a lot. What do you think?"

Boruto shifted his gaze over to the screen… the two were already kissing. "Well, if it gets you the role…"

"Look at me, not her… or you lose."

He smirked. "Easy enough, princess." Boruto held on to her chin and pressed his lips on hers, a little too light for her liking.

His lips were so soft and warm, his kiss felt so right that she never wanted it to end.

Boruto parted from her, eyes still closed as he released a shaky breath. Once his blue eyes opened halfway, he peeked at the screen and smirked. "They're really going at it."

"Yeah," Sarada breathed, but her eyes were on him and nothing more. "I think you're behind."

He chuckled lightly. "Then we need to catch up." Boruto kissed her again, pressing a little harder this time, his tongue sliding on her bottom lip. His hand dropped down to her waist, moving closer to her.

Parting her lips for his tongue, Sarada wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, wanting him even closer. The sound of soft moans from the movie dragged one of her own out. Or was that just Boruto and how perfectly he kissed her?

The more the movie scene intensified, so did their kisses and Sarada wished it wouldn't stop. But when there was dialogue coming from the TV, Boruto pulled away, panting and shaking. He looked at the screen, it was cut off to the race track, and Boruto took a deep breath. "That was intense…"

But it was over far too soon. Sarada knew she shouldn't have been pouting, but there would be more kisses to come. "I bet they practiced a lot…" she said, still breathing a little heavier than normal.

He was still reeling, face flustered. "Y-yeah, I bet. They have good chemistry," He commented as if he was actually watching the scene.

"I love their dynamic so much. I want things to be like that with my boyfriend." Just so intense and _real. _

"No doubt," Boruto murmured, staying uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes were on the screen, and no longer on her.

For some reason, he didn't sound very happy, but Sarada decided not to comment on it and instead focus on the movie as well.

The next sexy scene was the male lead going down on the female lead. Boruto was turning a dangerous shade of red, as the girl was practically naked on screen. He felt Sarada tug on his sleeve, wanting to continue their game. "What? They're not kissing…" He argued weakly.

She pouted, not willing to accept him turning her down. "He _is _kissing her though!" And she would have loved to be kissed that way.

"Just a kiss?" Boruto smirked.

"Y-yeah." She nodded eagerly, clutching his shirt. "Can we?"

"Such an eager princess," Boruto grinned slyly at her. "Alright, but this time, you come on to me. The scene where they're having a sick day, in her living room."

Knowing exactly which scene he was speaking of, Sarada swallowed hard but she didn't hesitate to put herself in actress-mode and thought over the scene.

"Alright," she smirked and leaned closer slowly. "Just one kiss." Sarada brushed her lips across his teasingly at first, meaning to pull away just like the character she'd be playing, but she was so happy she didn't have to. Instead, she was able to kiss his lips fully, sucking softly on them as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Boruto's hands rubbed up and down her sides, on her lower back, seemingly staying away from her breasts. His hands felt so good on her, just as good as those lips against hers. She teased him with her tongue, just barely grazing his before she pulled back and took his lower lip between her teeth. Her hips moved, bottom grinding down on him and then finally trailed her lips over his cheek instead. She was supposed to go for his neck and his ear.

His hands stopped on her hips, gasping, "Sarada…"

"Mm. Say it again." Sarada moaned, rocking her hips again as she dipped her tongue out to slide it over his neck.

A moan slipped from his lips and he cursed under his breath. It was too much. "Sarada, y-you're really trying me."

That wasn't his line, but she didn't need him to follow perfectly to keep it up. "You said I could have anything I wanted for lunch…" she whispered, kissing her way up to his ear which she breathed in purposely.

That had Boruto shuddering. In one quick move, he switched their positions, having Sarada pinned on the sofa, and him hovering on top of her. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust, and he pressed his body down on her, making Sarada whimper feeling his hardness on her upper thigh. Boruto's lips captured hers, sliding his tongue in and kissing her harder.

It was too good, better than anything she'd ever experienced before and she couldn't stop her legs from wrapping around his waist. She clutched at his hair and slid her tongue along his, finding herself now moaning constantly. She really liked knowing he was turned on too. Her core was so hot and she felt so desperate for more—body trembling slightly.

Boruto lowered his mouth to her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses and nipping her skin a little harder than he did before, making Sarada moan. He trailed his kisses lower, pressing down to her collarbone and giving it a little lick. His hand snaked under her shirt, making it ride up, nearly exposing her boob.

The doorbell rang twice, and Boruto stilled, his hand hovering right on her breast. He looked shocked to see her under him. "Sarada…" he pushed himself up and looked at her, as if she was a ghost. "Shit."

The doorbell rang again, and this time, a cheery, "Room service!" was heard from behind it.

"Just a sec," Boruto called, clearing his throat.

Sarada didn't understand why he looked so forlorn, she thought he'd been enjoying himself as much as she was—and she was _really _enjoying herself. Boruto collected himself to answer the door and Sarada sat up, heart still pounding and breathing shaky. She was confused by her own feelings and though she knew there was nothing romantic between her and Boruto, she knew that she liked it when he kissed her and had seemed to be craving more of the closeness with him. She wanted to kiss him a lot, she wanted to touch him and feel him touching her.

While Boruto got the food, she rewinded the movie to the last part she'd watched and then covered herself up. With him so far away from her now, she felt cold and lonesome and she didn't like that. He had distanced himself and looked as if he hadn't been aware of what they were doing at all and that really hurt her. It made her heart ache and a frown had caused her face to fall. They had burgers and a bottle of wine. She was grateful for that, hoping it would settle and relax her, but she had so much on her mind.

What if she had done something he really didn't like? Did she make a mistake by being too needy and wanton? It wasn't like she _meant _to. Sarada blamed her actions on her lack of experience and her comfort with Boruto. He made everything so easy, she trusted him, and he was a good looking man. It was only natural for her to enjoy things like that with him and she didn't want things to be weird. He was so quiet as they ate though and it made her pout. She was more picking at her food than eating it and trying to concentrate on the movie in hopes of it cheering her up.

A lot happened and emotions were running high in the movie. The female lead had been offered an internship that was a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that she didn't want to accept but felt she had to at least consider. She couldn't really go for it, it would force her to move—to leave her lover and best friend behind, but she chose to confide in him about it and he took it as her leaving him. They fought and said some very hurtful things, the whole scene acted out so beautifully that it hurt and Sarada found herself crying.

She left him. They were both so stupid, but it hurt her even more seeing him break down once she was gone. This was one reason she was glad she'd never fallen in love—Sarada never wanted to experience a pain like that. There was no cure for a broken heart and even if she was quiet and into keeping to herself for the most part, Sarada was a very loving and emotional person on the inside. She was easily attached, which was why she kept Boruto around so much and one wrong thing could make her lose him forever. If she had a boyfriend—a man that she loved with all her heart—and then she lost him, it would be the end of her.

"I-it's all over." She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she continued to cry. The male lead was going through hell and things weren't any easier for his costar. Sarada felt so bad for them. It was all over a misunderstanding and she couldn't help wondering if that had happened between her and Boruto now… if they were going to lose each other over something she didn't mean.

"It's not…" Boruto offered her a tissue. "There's like, twenty minutes left. I'm sure they'll work it out."

Sarada already knew how the movie would end, that wasn't what was bothering her the most. What if she couldn't work things out with Boruto? That was the real issue here. And now he was just going to pretend like nothing happened? He was as ridiculous as the male lead. She cried harder at the thought, trying to stifle her sobs but to no avail. There was nothing she could say in response and she had lost what little appetite she had, so she pushed her food away.

"Hey," Boruto pushed his own food away and scooted over to her, scooping her in his arms. He rubbed her back in a comforting circular motion.

"I'm… s-sorry." She stammered, finding relief at his touch, but she was still worried.

Boruto ignored the rest of the movie, focusing on comforting her instead. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't be sorry, Sarada," he whispered. "We'll watch something happier after this, okay?" He took a glass of water from the table and held it for her.

He thought this was all about the movie which was ridiculous. She accepted the water, taking a few sips and calming herself down as much as she could. "This is a happy movie! It was just a sad scene… but—but you… you're mad at me."

"What? I'm not mad at you." Boruto put her water away, regarding her carefully. "Sarada I could never be mad at you… I'm just…" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm mad at myself, not you, okay? I don't know what came over me."

Of course, because he was her manager and her best friend and things had gotten out of line. He wasn't interested in her that way, and she wasn't interested in him either. She did like it, but it was just because she had been missing out for so long and was excited to feel all these new sensations. She needed to remember to separate her desires from what she could actually have. One day someone would come along if she would let them, but she couldn't make Boruto suffer in the meantime.

"It was my fault…" she whispered. "Please don't be upset, I won't do it again, I promise."

"It wasn't your fault," he shook his head. "I just… I'm sorry, I'm not an actor. I don't know how to control myself with these things, ya know?" He looked so confused and hurt. "Maybe I really should change my career," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I took it too far. When you were kissing me I just—I didn't want to stop. I don't think I would have, either."

The _act _had been completely forgotten to her. Sarada didn't want to stop either. Not ever. But to him, it was supposed to be just an act and she had let herself ignore that fact and pretend it was real. She wanted to admit to him that she wasn't acting, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to protect what they had because it was precious to her.

"Don't be mad at yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." She needed to at least reassure him of that much because he hadn't. "I think I got carried away… but I'm sure I have enough practice now to do well."

He still looked ashamed but offered her a small smile. "You'll definitely get the role. I'm sure of it."

Sarada nodded, feeling certain that he was right. She returned her attention to the movie just in time to see the guy go after his girl and get her back. The ending was sweet with a time skip into their future with things so soft and wholesome between the two and their growing family. The movie truly did the book justice and Sarada couldn't wait to watch it a second time.

After the movie, Sarada excused herself to get changed into her bikini and take a book out by the pool. Before she began to read, she took some time to touch base with her parents, letting them know that all was well on her end and asking how they were too. This vacation had been a rollercoaster for her and she's been so happy. She still was, but she was a little depressed knowing she wouldn't have an excuse to kiss Boruto ever again.

Boruto didn't come out with her, more than likely doing some work even though she encouraged him to take a break and enjoy his vacation as well. Sarada tried not to think about him, leaving him to do as he pleased while she read her book. Each day had been blessed with beautiful weather and it felt nice being outside, alone. It was quiet and peaceful, but hot enough for her to set her book aside after a while and take a dip in the pool.

Even the water was warm thanks to the heat, but it was much cooler in comparison to being dry under the scorching sun. Sarada swam around on her back lazily while staring up at the blue sky and big, fluffy white clouds. Everything was fine. Everything was going to be fine, she just needed to remember her place. It wouldn't be that difficult considering she was so determined not to lose Boruto. He was the best manager in the world and she adored him. Sarada wanted him to be happy and comfortable too.

When she had enough of the water, Sarada walked out of the pool and went for her towel. She dried her hair a bit and just as she sat down, she saw Boruto walking towards her. She felt a little shy seeing him, but that was quickly forgotten when she saw him carrying ice cream. He offered her a chocolate cone which she took happily.

"Ooh, thank you. I love ice cream." She giggled.

"I know you do," Boruto grinned. "Also, I have some news for you. I have the names of the three auditioning as the lead and the two other girls who will be trying. I think there's another girl, but still unconfirmed. I asked Mitsuki to take a look for me."

"Oh! Tell me! How promising are the guys?" She asked before taking a long lick of the ice cream. She knew Boruto was fair and just, he would give his honest opinion about the actors.

"Mitsuki had them cleared, no funny business as far as their managers and colleagues said," Boruto started. "There's Hōki Taketori, Ichirota Oniyuzu, and Renga Kokubo. If we're being strict with the features, Ichirota should easily have it. He's experienced and has played similar roles before." His nose scrunched. "But he's old, a decade older than you at least."

"Hmm… I don't know if it would fit him though, the male lead is young." Sarada commented but was eager to hear more.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want him to get the role," Boruto sulked. "Hōki has his own ninja series, and it's doing quite well. His romance role in it isn't the focus, but from what Mitsuki told me, he does well. Same for Renga, he's mostly an action star and has had some experience with… sexy scenes. If you ask me, It would probably be Hōki or Renga."

"Renga, I know of him… but Hōki is a new name to me. I like ninjas, maybe I should look into the series."

"Yeah, his series is on Ninflix. We can take a look. The other two girls have played smaller roles, you already have an advantage. Haku Kuroi has the features but has mostly done indie horror films. Hebiichigo would be bigger competition, having played supporting roles in a number of chick flicks." Boruto shrugged. "I'm not worried, though. You're more popular and way more talented than they are. Prettier, too."

"Are you sure you aren't biased?" Sarada smiled as she patted herself dry with the towel.

"No way," Boruto snorted. He opened up his phone and brought their Ninstagram profiles up. Hebiichigo had a well-curated profile, a nice balance of red carpet appearances and personal photos. Haku Kuroi had less on her profile, but also followed a good color scheme with a gothic theme. "Pretty, but nowhere near you."

"Oh, stop!" Sarada scoffed, cheeks heating up from the praise. "It's my acting that will award me this role anyway, not my looks. You just standby and watch me." She grinned and dropped her towel to take his hand. "Let's go watch this series and meet Hōki."

"Sarada, I don't think I need to tell you but you do know that a lot of people don't get roles because they aren't attractive enough, right?" Boruto rolled his eyes, grinning at her. "I heard someone lost a role because the other girl had more Ninstagram followers, too. And she was a seasoned actress."

Sarada pulled him along, laughing. "I think I have the perfect look for this role and I have enough followers so I'm not worried about that. I'll audition so well they won't have a chance of turning me down."

He followed her back into the room, interlacing their fingers and giving her hand a light squeeze. "The role is as good as yours, princess. I'm more worried about the male leads, honestly. None of them are on your level," he frowned. "Ichirota is a good actor, but _old_."

"I'm not really feeling him or Renga. I am really hoping Hōki will do it for me." Sarada said as she went into the bedroom with him to steal another one of his shirts. She just put it on over her bathing suit and then when she was covered, discreetly pushed her wet bottoms down and let them fall to the floor around her feet.

Boruto gawked at her for a second before turning around. "Y-yeah, the ninja series is supposed to be really popular." Boruto was still stuttering other things, about ratings and his other costars.

Sarada listened while she got a pair of panties and stepped into them, deciding to forgo the shorts. Then she untied her top and felt much better and lighter having on nothing more than his soft, big shirt and her underwear. Once she was ready, she took Boruto's hand once more and the two left the bedroom to head back into the living room. They sat next to each other on the couch and Boruto was quick to find the series: _Fire Shadows._

As soon as Sarada saw the actor, she cooed. "He's cute! Fitting age for sure!"

"Well, he's your age," Boruto muttered. "He looks kind of plain, though. The boss is supposed to be handsome_._ _Debonair_, even. He's probably wearing a mask to hide how _normal_ he looks."

"There's nothing wrong with cute! Look at those deep blue eyes, ugh he better take that mask off so I can see everything and then really give my judgment."

In the second episode, Hōki and his band of ninjas jumped off a cliff, landing in a large lake to avoid the enemy. He crawled out of the water, and removed his mask, looking up at the cliff, a victorious smirk on his face.

"OH MY GOD!" Sarada screamed, hands flying to her cheeks as she swooned over how dreamy he looked. "He is _gorgeous! _I can definitely see him playing the part."

Boruto wasn't half as enthusiastic, sulking further when the ninja removed his shirt to dry off with his teammates and exchange some congratulatory remarks before disappearing into the forest. "Yeah, okay, I see it."

"Oh, oh… I wasn't ready for the abs!" Sarada gushed. "Oh, I bet he is so sexy in a suit."

He rolled his eyes. "If he can act well enough to get the part. Let's watch one of Haku's horror movies. See how convincing she is."

"Remember, looks are important too. But he's a brilliant actor, portrays emotions so well. I already know he will get the part. And are you seriously mentioning a horror to _me?" _

"He removes his shirt and suddenly he's a _brilliant_ actor?" Boruto was so salty, he didn't even know why. "Yes, a horror, to you, because I sat here and watched three romantic comedies. Correction, two frustrating as fuck romantic-not-even-as-comedic-movies and a soft porn movie. So yes, we are watching a horror."

"First of all, he removed his shirt and suddenly became _very _appealing but that had nothing to do with his acting skills. Though I will say that the way he went about pulling the shirt off deserved an award. Those movies were _your _idea, Boruto and I am not watching horror. You can watch it yourself—_after _this episode."

He frowned at her. "You can watch the episode yourself. I'll have dinner at the restaurant tonight, you can stay in and watch the entire series."

Sarada blanched, turning her head to face him. "W-what?" He must have been really angry at her for her not wanting to watch the horror. "You're going to leave me?"

"Well…" Boruto averted his gaze. "You can join me."

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying not to pout. "You're mad at me again. Why?"

"I'm not mad. Stop thinking that."

"Oh yeah? Mister _'You can watch the episode yourself' _isn't mad?"

"Ninjas aren't my thing," he argued defensively. "And I do want to get out of this room. I've been awake since three in the morning, okay? I'm tired."

"Moody too." Sarada huffed. "I'll watch this later then, I don't want to scar you with the ninja show, though I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me that before we started it. I'm tired too," she really was, she felt drained and wanted to get into bed, not even thinking about dinner. "You can go and have your dinner. I'll stay here."

"You're not skipping dinner," Boruto replied firmly. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She shrugged as she got up from the couch. "I think I'll shower and then head to bed."

"Sarada," his tone was firm, repeating, "You need to eat."

"It wouldn't hurt me to skip a few meals. I could lose a few pounds—got to show some skin soon." Sarada was comfortable in her skin and thought that she had an attractive figure, but her butt was a little too big. She'd definitely gained a few pounds on this vacation.

"What are you talking about? You're perfect. I never allow any diets for your roles." Boruto's brows furrowed.

"P-perfect?" Sarada breathed, staring at him in awe.

"Yes," Boruto said. "Now, stop being difficult and get dressed. We're having dinner."

"Fine. I have to shower!" Sarada muttered, only giving in because he said she was perfect and that made her forgive him.

Keeping the shower short, Sarada dressed in a smooth red sundress and red flats, putting her hair up in a messy but cute bun and then finishing her look with her glasses. It was nice not to need makeup or anything too fancy, she could just be comfortable, be herself and that meant a lot to her.

Boruto knocked on the bathroom door. "Sarada?"

"You can come in." She answered him, still looking in the mirror.

He walked in blue eyes wide upon seeing her reflection. Boruto gave her a warm smile. "See? What did I say? _Perfect_." Boruto was looking pretty good himself, in a pink button-down and khaki pants. His hair still as wild as ever. "Who needs to show skin to let people know they're a _goddess._"

"Goddess?" She blushed, nearly turning as red as her dress. "As if!"

Boruto chuckled lightly, sweeping his finger by the nape of her neck to put a strand of hair in place. "That's what you are, princess. No use denying it."

He was _still _calling her princess and she loved it. "Am not." She shook her head, face still hot. "I'm average at best, far from a goddess."

"Stop talking down on yourself," Boruto turned her around to face him, taking her hands in his. "I don't allow people to do that to you, not even yourself." He brushed his lips on her knuckles and smiled at her.

"Okay." She smiled shyly. "Let's have dinner so we can both get some sleep. I guess I am pretty hungry now."

"Steak for dinner, then," Boruto nodded and locked their hands together, leading her out of the bathroom.

"I like steak." Sarada agreed happily, following along.

"Not as much as I like you," Boruto winked, making her blush yet again. He always knew what to say to make her smile and have her heart fluttering.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this story! We wanted to announce that for the following week, we will be posting HYD bi-weekly to cope for the lack of posts for Sincerely Yours as that story follows our calendar of events. March is Boruto and Sarada's birthday month, hence, we will have a lot more chapters to post later on when those dates near.

For Hold You Down, we will be reviewing the chapters and the posting schedule for this. Tyy and I will decide if we should more this to a bi-weekly posting schedule like Sincerely Yours, too. Once we have that settled, we will announce it here again.

Thank you so much for your support for this fic. Before you go, let us know what you think: What will it take for Boruto to realize his feelings for Sarada? What about Sarada, what will her turning point be to realize she loves him?

Have a good week ahead, darlings.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	7. Kiss and Click

**A/N:** Hello, loves! Here we are with the next chapter and as mentioned before, we will be moving to a bi-weekly schedule for HYD now. :)

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Their vacation came to an end and it was back to reality for the two of them. There were so many things that happened—both memorable and undesirable things—but Boruto and Sarada were close enough to get through it.

The first order of business when they were back was to settle Sarada into her routine again, going to the gym, taking acting lessons for her audition, and working with Chocho to pick an outfit for it. The latter wasn't really necessary but Boruto was extra and wanted Sarada to look like the role was made for her.

The audition piece was edited. Sarada would have a piece on her own, acting out a portion during the Secret Santa scene. The piece for the paired audition was also changed, this time starting from the year-end evaluation up until after the kiss for their scene together. The last girl to audition was finally revealed, and it blew Boruto away. Lily Himeno was also auditioning, and apparently a favorite of one of the producers.

He wasn't expecting that, and she certainly had a lot of star power but she wasn't an actress, she was a singer. And there were no songs in this film, essentially putting the favor back into Sarada's court.

Boruto hadn't run lines with Sarada again since their vacation, and although he missed feeling her that close to him, he knew it was for the best. He and Sarada had a professional relationship, despite being best friends outside of work. What she needed help with was for her career, and it was his job to make sure she excelled in it. He wasted no time hiring Shizune, Senju Production's top acting coach, to help Sarada.

He picked her up a little earlier than needed, in favor of having coffee with her first and giving her a pep talk before walking into the studio's theater. Boruto expected to have it in a small room, with a camera and lights set up. But in front of the stage sat Tsunade Senju, the director of the film. Next to her was her husband, Dan, the film's producer. Shizune was on stage, talking to Haku and Renga. The desk was set up on the stage, with a stand-alone door frame and markers on the floor.

Kurenai, one of the producers greeted Boruto and Sarada, standing from her seat and ushering them on the aisle behind Hōki and Hebiichigo and their managers. Boruto wasted no time, exchanging pleasantries with them and introducing Sarada, keeping their voices down, in order not to disrupt the ongoing audition.

It was the first time Haku and Renga met, but their audition was good. Renga had a strong presence, and it got Dan whispering to Tsunade. Although the lady nodded, she didn't look half as convinced as Kurenai did.

Until their makeout scene came and for a moment, Boruto forgot how to breathe. They looked hot together, and although Renga obviously knew what he was doing, it was Haku's inexperience that peeked through when she delivered her lines while on the desk. He cleared his throat and looked at Sarada, who was intensely watching the scene.

When they wrapped up, Renga and Haku bowed and shook hands before being ushered by Kurenai into a separate room for their individual auditions. Sarada had already finished hers the day before, and Boruto was confident when he watched her tape. But seeing how uninhibited Haku and Renga was, he hoped Sarada would outshine them by miles.

"Sarada Uchiha, and Hōki Taketori," Tsunade called their names and Boruto squeezed her hand before watching her walk towards the stage. She shook hands with the director and producers before walking up the stage, to which Hōki held her hand as they walked up the stairs.

_That… was totally unnecessary._ Boruto thought but willed his face to stay calm and indifferent. Sarada looked at him in the audience and he flashed her a wide grin, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sorry, for this scene, we can cut right to after hours," Tsunade said. "Shizune, put them in place. Roll the camera."

Boruto gawked. Why did they have to cut the scene? There was a good five minutes worth of dialogue in there, and it also showed a lot of the character's personalities. It made no sense unless… Sarada had already passed her individual audition and just wanted to confirm chemistry with Hōki. But that would mean… Hōki had also passed his.

There were a number of scenarios that flashed through his mind and Boruto felt anxious, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Shizune placed Sarada in position behind the door, and walked her through to the markers, also telling Hōki where to place Sarada, pointing at the cameras set around the stage. He couldn't hear her instructions, which only increased his anxiety. Sarada would do good, he knew she would. She never faltered during an audition, or in shoots.

Shizune walked down the stage and Tsunade held her hand up. "Action."

Sarada let herself in, looking to Hōki with a soft expression that was mixed with confidence and interest. She took a couple steps, hips swaying with purpose and she was really pulling off that office look with the pencil skirt and button-down blouse.

"Just a kiss," She said simply, a rasp to her voice as if she really wanted it.

Hōki curled his index finger, beckoning her over, his eyes darkening with pleasure. It made Boruto sick to see it, he was too convincing. "Yeah, just a kiss."

The blush that formed on her cheeks was natural and complimented her fair skin nicely as she slowly made her way around his desk. She took her time and her movements were undeniable provocative and on point.

Hōki smiled sweetly at her, eyes trailing up and down her body before finally settling on her eyes. "You're right on time."

On the next instant, he was on his feet, pulling her against his body with one arm while his free hand removed her glasses and set them aside. Sarada's blush darkened and she tipped her head back in anticipation. Hōki didn't hesitate to swoop down until there was barely an inch between their lips. His hand raised to cradle her cheek, thumb caressing it affectionately. Then he kissed her.

Sarada clung desperately to his shirt at his chest, lips pressing against Hōki's over and over, the kiss increasing in passion by the second. It deepened quickly, their tongues meeting and both of them hummed in approval. As if he'd been completely lost in the moment, Hōki wrapped both arms around her and lifted her onto the desk while Sarada wound hers around his neck. He spread her legs with his own, settling between them and then started feeling up her legs, _under _the skirt.

Boruto nearly fell off his chair—shit, was this even in the script? In the _audition_ script. He distinctly remembered it had to stop when she was on the desk, but Hōki's hands were wandering in places that pissed Boruto off beyond belief. Was no one going to stop this?

Tsunade was still watching, nodding in approval as she whispered things to Dan. Dan looked elated, a wide smile on his face as he pointed around their general direction.

Was he going to have to do this himself?

Hōki's fingers trailed even further under her skirt as they kissed, tongues dancing sensually until Hōki reached his destination and Sarada broke the kiss with a sexy gasp.

"W-wait," she moaned, panting. "You said… just a kiss."

Hōki hummed, blue eyes were dark with lust. "I never said just one kiss though." He said and then started kissing her face and neck.

One kiss was already too plenty. Boruto was fuming and didn't think he could watch on. For a moment, he debated on walking out, _after_ he pulled his bastard away from Sarada. He caught a glimpse of her face, and he felt conflicted. This was her job, she was meant to do these things. And his feelings weren't supposed to get in the way. Sarada was doing a marvelous job… too good, honestly. It had Boruto convinced she was enjoying this.

She almost sounded exactly like how she did back on the beach. Boruto was shaking and he forced himself to stay put in his seat. He was going to watch the entirety of her audition, just as he always did. Even if it was making him squirm.

"Kenji," Sarada moaned the character's name while Hōki teased her at her ear, having her a shuddering mess. He groaned when she bit his lip and then he pushed the papers off the desk in a hurry and pushed her down. "W-what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly and that was exactly what Boruto would like to know. "S-someone might see…"

"What is this bastard doing to _my _princess," he muttered under his breath, sincerely wanting to call Mitsuki to stage an accident.

Feigning nervousness, Sarada felt around for her glasses, but Hōki was quick to retrieve them and place them over her eyes. "Relax, Misa. I promise you, the only ones seeing anything in this room is me and you."

As he spoke, Hōki knelt down between her legs, gaze unabashedly locked on Sarada's panties. Then his hands were rubbing up and down her legs, his lips skimming over her flawless skin, pressing one kiss after the next on his way up her thighs.

Hōki was getting far too close for comfort, and seeing Sarada's face in rapture was making Boruto feel both hot and pissed at the same time. It was so confusing.

"Cut," Tsunade raised her hand and stood. "Okay, Sarada, give me a scream and look at camera three. Whenever you're ready."

Sarada did as she was told, looking to the camera and letting out a long and sexy wail as if she'd just experienced the ultimate bliss.

She was a great actress. No one could deny that. It made Boruto hard just hearing her.

Tsundere smirked and twirled her pen around her fingers. "Good job, Hōki, stay on stage. Lily will be around shortly. Sarada, you may go. The tapes will be sent to you within the week and Kurenai will call your manager."

"Thank you." Sarada smiled at the director and Hōki helped her to her feet, the two exchanging a few words and a hug before Sarada left the set and walked over to Boruto. Her lips were plump from all the kissing and she still hadn't caught her breath completely. She was flushed and looking thoroughly pleased. "What did you think?" She asked excitedly, taking his right hand in both of hers.

Boruto's blue eyes were wide, unsure of what he was really looking at. This was still her, still his Sarada. But her cheeks were flushed, lips puffed and breathless. She was glowing, and although Boruto smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, he couldn't help but feel hurt that he wasn't the reason why she was looking so radiant.

Kurenai walked them out of the studio, speaking nothing but kind things and how impressed she was with her audition. "You and Hōki have really good chemistry, I wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade chose you two."

Boruto listened quietly, hands in his pockets, watching for cues if she was being sincere or not. He saw no signs of her lying, and Sarada was smiling so wide, fingers combing through her hair to set it back in place.

The producer waved them off and Boruto smiled brightly for her, but his heart still hurt and he didn't understand _why_. Sarada was just doing her job, and she did it well. No doubt she would get the role if one of the producers opted to skip Lily's audition with Hōki. Boruto was almost one hundred percent sure that Hōki was going to get the role.

"Since when did you learn how to scream like that?" Boruto asked her lightly. "I haven't heard you practicing that. Did Shizune teach you?"

"We did do many different vocals specifically for moaning. Too much of it and I have to have some warm tea." She giggled, placing her fingers at her throat. "Guess I'll be drinking a lot of tea in the near future." She winked at him, completely confident.

Boruto knew she was talking about the audition and during filming, but other reasons came to his dirty mind and he wanted to cringe but fought the urge. "Yeah, I bet. You want to get some tea now? You have the rest of the day free."

"That sounds lovely. Tea and cookies, because I'm craving something sweet." She grinned excitedly and pressed up against him. "Are you proud? All my practicing paid off… it's all thanks to you."

That put a smile on his face and Boruto pulled his hands out of his pockets, wrapping her in a hug and kissing the top of Sarada's head. "Of course I am, Sarada. That has to be your best audition yet. You just keep getting better. And don't thank me, that was all you. I just book your auditions." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"And help me practice," She said pointedly with a smirk, staring up at him mischievously. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hey, you said you'd tell me everything," Boruto huffed.

"Okay, okay." She giggled. "Come closer, it's a secret."

Boruto still had his arms around her waist, and they were walking along the street now. He knew he shouldn't have been this touchy with her in public, but Sarada was keeping secrets! He leaned his ear down to her mouth.

"I liked your kisses more," She whispered. "Yours were so much better that I couldn't help thinking about you and… then it was easy."

Her breath sent shivers down his spine but what really got him were her words. Sarada was thinking about him, even when she was kissing another man. Boruto forgot about his anger, it was all replaced with a warm and light feeling. He held her chin and kissed her mouth. Hard and fast with his own. It was so fast, and Boruto didn't even think about it. When their lips parted, he tried to kiss her again, but only capturing the corner of her mouth, as Sarada was laughing.

Boruto found himself laughing, too. He released her chin and grinned at her. "You're not the only one who can play dirty, princess." Boruto nuzzled her hair with his nose and squeezed her, making her laugh again.

"What ever do you mean? I'm pure." She batted her lashes innocently.

Boruto shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her through the street. Some people were already looking their way, and Boruto knew Sarada had been recognized.

He kept his smile on, though. Knowing Sarada hasn't noticed yet. "Let's take a pitstop," Boruto whispered to her and led her inside a small restaurant, leading her out the back way and into a small alley. They took another turn and entered a coffee shop, sitting Sarada facing inside, her back turned to the passerby on the street. "Order anything you want, I just need to call Mitsuki."

"Okay, do you want tea too?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I want you," he winked. "But yes, tea." Boruto was already holding on to his phone, dialing Mitsuki's number and walking out of the cafe. He put on his sunglasses and waited.

"Mitsuki," Boruto started.

"Boruto," Mitsuki replied, he could already hear him grinning. "What can I do for you? How did the audition go?"

"She's going to get the role," Boruto replied quickly. "Listen, I'm near the studio and I—"

"What did people see?" Mitsuki cut. "Where are you now?"

"Cafe by Mulberry," Boruto groaned. "Fuck, I kissed Sarada."

There was silence first. And then a big, "_Oh_, I see it happened."

"Shut the fuck up, it was nothing. I was so happy she did so well, okay?" Boruto fumed. "You know how affectionate Sarada gets when we're together."

"When you're _alone_," Mitsuki corrected. "You were in public. What exactly happened? Did people recognize her?"

"She was in her glasses, it would probably take a while for people to confirm it. But fuck, we were right outside the studio."

Mitsuki giggled. That bastard had the audacity to laugh when he could potentially have placed Sarada in deep shit. "Mitsuki!" Boruto shouted. "Focus!"

"Yes, yes," Mitsuki was still laughing and the sound of typing floated to the other line. "I'm on it. But we _must_ celebrate, you're stepping up. Finally."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Boruto growled.

"Right, right." Mitsuki clicked around. "Let me see what I find, I'll call you in an hour."

"Thanks." Boruto ended the call and sighed.

He walked back into the coffee shop, Boruto noticed there was a feast of cookies, cakes and three pots of tea on the table. "Hungry, huh?" He grinned at her, and kept his sunglasses on.

"Hey! We're celebrating." She grinned, adding a little honey to her tea. "And yes, I am."

Boruto couldn't help but smile a little wider for her. She looked so happy, and her cheeks were rosy. It looked good on her. He rested his cheek on his hand. "You look good being this happy, princess. Better than usual. I like it."

"I can't help it, I'm so thrilled. This movie is going to be great and I feel sure that Hōki is going to get the part alongside me."

The mention of his name made his smile falter but he caught himself and looked at the cakes on the table, distracting himself. "Yeah, he was good. Renga had a good stage presence but was a little too aggressive." Boruto popped a cookie in his mouth and poured himself some tea. "I wonder if they'll change the script a bit to suit you better. Is there anything you want to change?"

"Actually, no. I'm happy with everything. I don't see anything I'll have problems with." She shrugged and had a sip of her tea. "Why is there something that doesn't sit well with you?"

"Yeah, well, I could have been playing the lead," Boruto joked. "But you would be lost without me managing you and we can't have that." He pinched her nose.

Sarada giggled. "I had so much fun acting with you, it would be like a dream to really have you on set with me as a costar." She sighed wistfully. "But you're right, I would be lost without you as my manager."

"Give the other guys a chance," Boruto snorted. "If the world saw us acting together, they'd never pair you with anyone else."

Oh, how he wished that was true.

"You know, I think you're right." She mused. "I wouldn't mind either. You make everything so easy."

"That's because you deserve it, and you're _my_ princess. Don't forget it." Boruto grinned at her and took a bite of cake, discreetly checking his phone for an update. It was void of messages and he wasn't so sure if that was a good or bad thing. "What do you think of us visiting Mitsuki?"

"Oh, sure! It's been a while since I've met him… we should see how he is." Sarada agreed quickly and then had a small bite of her own cake.

"Alright, when you finish. He's fine." Boruto waved his hand. "He better be working."

"What's he working on currently?" She asked casually while raising another small piece of cake to her lips.

Boruto sipped his tea. "The usual boring stuff. Looking up your name… my name… online."

"Your name?" She tilted her head curiously. "What for?"

He choked and coughed to clear his throat. "Umm… you know. Just… the same old things when people see us t-together. Depends what your fans and haters say, ya know? It's just a precaution."

Sarada's dark eyes looked across the table, locking on his sunglasses. "Why do you have those on? Take them off… and what exactly are you going on about?"

"B-but the sun is in my eyes!" He argued. "And you just got off vacation. People knew you and I were together, and we've been walking around a lot… together… like earlier." He wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long.

"I don't see the issue here." She frowned. "You're my manager, of course we walk around together."

"E-exactly! I'm your manager and it's normal, right? See, told you. Nothing to worry about. But can we get these to go?" Boruto raised his hand to call a waiter over. "We'll get the bill," he said. "I don't want to keep Mitsuki waiting. You know he said he misses you."

Lies. But he had to get over to his house to make sure nothing would be going up about that kiss.

.

.

.

During the drive to Mitsuki's house, Sarada was pouting at him the entire time, upset that he wasn't telling her the real reason why they were in such a rush to his house. It had been well over an hour and there was no update from Mitsuki.

Still feeling upset over her tea time cut short, Boruto drove by a Ninbucks to get her some iced coffee to calm her down. For him, chamomile tea. He needed something to help his nerves. Boruto was already thinking of ways to deny the incident. Varying from 'it wasn't Sarada, and a new flame he was dating' or 'it was Sarada but Boruto was the one who came on to her, he's sorry and will resign as her manager'. The latter was true, of course. But not the part of him resigning because he never wanted to not be Sarada's manager. But if push came to shove, he would do it for her. Besides, that seemed more likely than him dating someone who looked _exactly_ like Sarada. There was already a lot of speculation around the two of them, anyway.

Finally pulling into Mitsuki's driveway, Boruto noticed there was another car there that wasn't his. Boruto opened Sarada's door and helped her out of the car. She was still being snippy, muttering about how Boruto kept secrets from her. Well, she would find out sooner or later.

Boruto rang the doorbell and waited. He was surprised when a woman with red hair answered the door. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Auntie Karin!" Sarada exclaimed and quickly engulfed the woman in a hug.

"Hey, Sarada! Long time. Is this a new look or something?"

"She just came from an audition," Boruto rolled his eyes. "Where's Mitsuki?"

Just great. Mitsuki's older brother's girlfriend was here. That would mean Suigestsu was, too. He was funny and all but he was such a pain.

"He's in his room," Karin's smile easily dissolved when regarding Boruto.

"He better be working," Boruto growled and let himself in, marching up the stairs. He didn't even knock, just opened up the door, "Mitsuki!"

He staggered back and yelped when a snake fell from the door frame and hissed at him upon landing on the door. Boruto shuddered. Mitsuki did like to keep his pet snakes out and about his room, and they slithered all over the floor and over his belongings.

At the other end of the room, there were a number of screens all linked together, and a keyboard at the bottom, with Mitsuki facing it.

"Boruto, I didn't know you would come to visit," he turned in his chair to face him, an eerie smile on his face. "I thought I said I would call you."

"You never called," Boruto huffed, walking around the snakes in the room.

"I didn't find anything yet," Mitsuki shrugged.

"Impossible," Boruto growled. "You always find something."

"Not this time," Mitsuki replied.

"Hello, Mitsuki." Sarada called as she walked over, a white snake in her grasp, its body wrapped around her arm. She smiled politely at him. "What isn't Boruto telling me?"

"Hello," Mitsuki waved and picked up a larger snake on his desk and walked over to Sarada, putting it around her shoulders. She looked delighted, and Boruto looked utterly repulsed. He never understood why Sarada liked Mitsuki's snakes. They were cold… and creepy. "The better question is, what Boruto didn't tell _me_."

Sarada looked at Boruto, brows furrowed. "Boruto, tell us!"

"You already know!" Boruto felt himself paling and he glared at Mitsuki. "Did you find anything or not?"

"I did not," Mitsuki smiled. "Just some tweets of maybe seeing Sarada but I blocked those already. Nothing serious."

Finally, he could breathe. "Oh thank god. Well, stay on it. It might come out later."

"What might?" Sarada asked, still confused as to what was going on. "You can't be this concerned about being photographed walking down the street with me."

"No, but Boruto kissed you, and you were recognized," Mitsuki supplied.

He said it so casually, so normally. As if he was saying what he had for lunch and Boruto wanted to scream. "M-Mitsuki!" Thank god his door was closed and it was just the three of them in the room.

"Oh please!" Sarada scoffed. "That was just a celebratory kiss that lasted a second. There's no way anyone snapped a picture of it so relax." She shook her head, though she knew Boruto got really anxious over anything that could affect her image.

"But he kissed you twice," Mitsuki added. "On your lips, right? Congratulations, by the way," he grinned.

"Not helping!" Boruto screamed, still feeling his heart pound. Shit. Now someone else knew he had kissed Sarada.

"Thank you." Sarada smiled at Mitsuki and then looked to Boruto. "Listen, you're overreacting. Even if somebody did see, it's easily explainable. Sometimes things look worse if you try to hide them."

"What d-d-do you _want_ someone to post it?" He couldn't believe this. Sarada hated it when people talked about her, but now she sounded like she was suggesting that people _know_ they kissed. "Why don't we just publish what we did on vacation also?!" His voice was getting too high, making the snakes hide.

Mitsuki looked used to it, though. "Oh, how was your vacation?" He turned his attention to Sarada, ignoring Boruto's mental breakdown.

"It was wonderful, thank you." Sarada giggled. "Boruto helped me practice for my audition! And he took me to do a lot of things… even swimming in the ocean."

"That sounds amazing," Mitsuki picked up a white snake and started petting it. "Practicing your lines? I thought you weren't supposed to be working." He turned his face to Boruto. "I knew he was, though."

"He's hard-headed like that, but really, I didn't have a choice. You see, I needed to experience some things before the audition, and Boruto was the only person I could trust."

"Experience?" Mitsuki repeated, eyes closing as he grinned. "And I supposed Boruto was able to lend some of his?"

Boruto was already dead. He felt his soul leaving his body, and all that was left of him was an empty shell of a body. Mitsuki had been his friend for a long time, and also knew a lot about Sarada. No doubt he already connected the dots.

"Don't be shy, pull a chair. I want to hear all about it. We haven't caught up in a while." Mitsuki waved his hand around a chair, his snakes making room for Sarada to sit. "Tea?"

"Get back to work!" Boruto screamed, apparently still alive.

"I'll take the chair, but I'm good on the tea," Sarada said, looking smug as she took a seat next to his at the desk. "Have you heard about the script?"

"Oh, yes. I read it," Mitsuki smiled, looking at the screen from time to time. "I received the copy with you and Boruto's notes. I agreed with your note on page sixty, there should be a shot of you removing your shirt. You're not playing the little Sarada on the Uchiha's anymore."

"Yes, you're right. This is a whole new me, but I was nervous about all the _kissing. _I've never kissed anyone like that, so I asked Boruto to help me."

Mitsuki hummed as if she just told him about the good weather on the beach. "Was this the audition piece? Did you practice the not sick date? Your notes there were interesting. It was kind of hard to read it with Boruto's cursing around the edges."

Boruto was as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe they were talking about this. _In detail_. "S-s-stop it!" He wanted to cry.

"What else did he teach you? There were some sex scenes. You're a virgin, right?" Mitsuki turned to face her. "Or did that change, too?"

"No." Sarada pouted. "I mean, we practiced both of those scenes and things definitely got hot… and one night… _really _hot but he didn't like it."

"What?!" Mitsuki turned to face Boruto, looking so confused. "You had no problem back in university Boruto… did you have a performance issue?"

"PERFORMANCE—MITSUKI SHUT UP!" Boruto couldn't believe this. He had just been thrown under the bus. By the two people that he deemed his closest friends. "WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?" He was shouting again, and wondering why he wasn't dead.

"Calm down, Boruto. No, Mitsuki. It wasn't like that, it was obviously because I am his talent and he's not interested in me that way. Of course, he stopped, I don't hold it against him… that much."

"_Not interested in you_," Mitsuki raised a brow and grinned. "I highly doubt that. But if Boruto is afraid, I would be glad to practice your scenes with you."

That brought Boruto back to life, he ran up to them and snatched Sarada away, the snakes falling on the floor as he dragged her away from Mitsuki. "You are going to stay _away_ from Sarada, you bastard. Don't you dare slither into this." He knew what Mitsuki was like, behind that soft and polite facade, he was a _freak_. Inside _and_ outside of the bed.

"See? What did I tell you, Sarada? You're mistaken." Mitsuki smiled. "Text me if he's being stupid. Ah, you won't be able to let go of your phone… perhaps we can have lunch on Wednesdays and you can tell me."

"Of course." Sarada agreed too easily. "But I'm pretty sure I'm right this time. Boruto is such a shameless flirt. If he wanted me, I would know."

"Shameless? He doesn't flirt with _me_," Mitsuki faked a pout.

"Bastard, get back to work," Boruto hissed. "Sarada, we're leaving. And don't you dare see him without me around."

"Bye, Mitsuki!" Sarada giggled, entwining her arm with Boruto's and walking out with him.

Boruto was muttering expletives under his breath. "I mean it, Sarada. You don't know what Mitsuki's capable of."

"What are you saying?" She frowned, confused. "You've known Mitsuki forever… I thought you trusted him more than anyone…"

"Not with you, I don't," Boruto shook his head. All of Mitsuki's crazy and weird… misadventures coming to mind. He swore he would never _ever_ have Mitsuki as a roommate ever again. Not after the bunk bed incident.

Boruto thought about it a little more, who would he trust Sarada with? Other than her family members… Boruto couldn't think of anyone else.

Other than himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and supporting this fic! Tyy and I are so excited to be posting more in the next few weeks. For those of you who are wondering, the movie that Sarada is acting out with Hoki is Sincerely Yours, another fic that Tyy and I are collaborating on. If you like this fic, you might like that one, too! :)

The next update will be during the weekend. Until then, cheers!

Kairi and Tyy


	8. And, Action!

A/N: _This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Please be responsible for what you read. _

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Sarada had been sleeping peacefully when she was woken up by a gentle shake and offered a coffee. It was too early, but the grin on Boruto's face had her sitting up with a smile and taking the coffee right away. The news of her getting the role didn't come as a shock, but she still squealed. This was new and exciting and she was pleased to learn that Hōki had snatched the leading male role as well—just as she expected.

There would only be one more week of freedom before filming was set to begin, so Sarada wanted to catch up with her family and take some time to pamper herself during that time. Going to visit her parents felt strange, because it was the only place she went without Boruto, but she had missed her mama and papa so much and it was good to be with them.

Sakura made a wonderful dinner, having Unagi, papa's favorite—onigiri and miso soup as well. Miso soup had always been a daily food for them and Sarada loved it, even with tomatoes which she avoided at all costs otherwise. Her uncles even joined them, bringing dango and sake to add to it.

"Congratulations on your new part, Sarada." Her uncle Itachi was the first to mention her work and she hugged him excitedly.

"I feel bad, since this movie will be one you all miss out on." Sarada giggled.

"Oh, I expect a completely clean version for us. If I have to have edits done myself, I will." Sasuke muttered. He had the power to make it happen with many connections in the industry, but Sarada didn't think they would have too much trouble.

"Don't worry." Sarada said as the five of them sat down at the table, saying their thanks for the food and then digging in.

For a while, she told them about the script—the clean bits anyway—and mentioned Hōki too. She learned that Sakura was a fan of his series, that she had completed it herself when she wasn't with Boruto and the two of them gushed over it for a little bit. She was really excited about this new production. It was so different from anything else she'd done before and she was looking forward to it.

Her family supported her wholeheartedly and didn't judge her for any role she took on. This was her first time doing anything that required her to take her clothes off, but just because she did didn't mean she was a trashy person. Not everyone would like it, but she was comfortable in her skin and unashamed of her body. It was natural and most of her fans would probably be thrilled.

Sarada wound up spending the night with her parents and they even decided to come along for visits during her first few days of filming. She was always excited for them to see her act—knowing how proud they were of her for doing what she loved. She couldn't wait to show them that she could pull off any role given to her.

Shooting began the following Monday and as usual, Boruto had let himself in and woke her up early. They had a long day ahead of them, but he didn't come without coffee and breakfast, which she enjoyed before heading for her shower. She didn't bother with makeup, only dressing casual in a soft pink blouse and light jeans. She would be taken care of by Chocho once she arrived. It had been a while since they met with each other, so when Sarada was in the chair at the stylist's disposal, they immediately got lost in catching up.

Chocho seemed even more excited than she did, which Sarada found amusing. "Girl, I watched your audition tape!" She gushed. "You and Hōki are soooo hot together. Ugh, I can't wait to watch you act out the rest of the script!" She brushed Sarada's hair as she spoke.

"We were definitely right to be paired together. He fits his character perfectly and it wasn't hard to fake chemistry during the audition. He's good, I'm excited to get to know him as a person too." Sarada smiled at her friend through the mirror. "He really knows what he's doing, but he kisses differently from Boruto."

Chocho stopped mid brush and spun Sarada's chair around so fast it gave the actress whiplash. "Girl, it may have been the hairdryer, but did I hear you say he kisses differently from Boruto?" The stylist was gawking. "As in, your _manager_?"

Sarada giggled. "Yes, Boruto. It's not what you think! He just helped me practice for the audition first. I didn't want to go into it nervous or distracted. For some reason though, I found myself thinking of those moments with Boruto when I was acting it out with Hōki."

"_Practicing_?" Chocho gasped. "With _Boruto_? _Kissing_ scenes? Like… his mouth, on _your_ mouth? With the," Chocho lapped her tongue out suggestively at Sarada and then held her hands up and wiggled her fingers around. "And you were _thinking_ about _Boruto_ during your audition? You got _that hot_ thinking about _him_?" Chocho was totally not doing her job anymore, the brush long forgotten. She pulled up a chair. "And here I was going to ask if you had a thing for Hōki."

"Chocho, you've got it all wrong." Sarada laughed. "Boruto is my manager—my best friend! Though, I will admit, he _is _hot and… he's a great kisser. I was definitely into it. But, I'd have a better shot with Hōki. Boruto just doesn't see me that way."

Chocho raised a brow at her a sly smile on her face. "A great kisser, huh? Maybe I should find out for myself."

Sarada's face fell and she blinked at her friend. "N-no. Just take my word for it." She said, not liking the idea of Boruto kissing someone else and making them feel like he made her feel.

"But _why_?" Chocho whined. "He's single and I need to get _watered_." She picked up the brush and started detangling Sarada's hair again. "Besides, Boruto's been single for a long time. His last girlfriend wasn't in the entertainment industry too, you know? It's so hard to understand how we work." She was rambling on now, but it still bothered Sarada.

"B-Boruto doesn't want a girlfriend! He has me." Sarada said quickly, she didn't want to share him ever and nobody else would appreciate him like she would.

Chocho laughed. "And that's _exactly_ why he's single, girl."

Sarada pouted. "What are you saying? You think he's not happy?" That would break her heart even more than having to share him… maybe.

"Girl, I've been working with Boruto since his indie days. And I can't believe you never met his ex. They were still together the first few months of your contract with him, you know?" Chocho put the brush down and started rummaging through the makeup box. "I've never seen him happier than he is now. His talents made it big with his help, but he doesn't bother with them anymore since he got you. His ex ended things after your fitting in Paris."

"Not many could understand our relationship. Which is why it's best for any girls to leave him alone." She shrugged. It wouldn't be easy for her to try and have a boyfriend either, but she has to work on it. She needed something or someone to help her with… experiences. Boruto couldn't do it all—or maybe he just _wouldn't. _

"Even I don't," Chocho rolled her eyes. "He's always flirting with you and you're always clinging on to him." She started on Sarada's makeup. "You're always together, he has keys to your condo. Even knows your lingerie size."

Sarada snorted. "Boruto knows _everything _about me." She hummed, a small smile crossed her lips. "That's just _us, _Boruto is very special to me."

"Mmhmm," Chocho's brows rose. "And now he knows how you taste. Definitely _just_ friends," She snickered. "Anyway, Hōki _is_ single. And I don't doubt they'll want you to be seen with him a lot."

"Oh, for sure. Rile up the media. Rumors about us will undoubtedly be everywhere and plentiful. It's all part of the game." Sarada said with a light chuckle. "Hōki seems like the type to want to play into it."

"I bet," Chocho rolled her eyes. "And what did Mr. Special to Sarada, Boruto Uzumaki say about it?"

Sarada shrugged. "We haven't talked about publicity yet. Not sure why, but he's not crazy about Hōki."

"Not crazy about Hōki?" Chocho faked a gasp. "I have _no idea _why he would feel this way!"

Sarada nodded her head in agreement. "Me either. He's not usually hard on people for no reason—but I really can't find any reason for him not to like Hōki. He appears to be a great actor and a clean person too."

Chocho nodded. "Yeah, and Hōki is soooo much hotter, don't you think?"

"Hotter—than Boruto?" Sarada blinked and when Chocho nodded affirmatively, Sarada pulled in a breath. "I mean… I don't know… everyone has their preferences."

"And _your_ preference?" Chocho pressed, applying eyeliner on her. "Come on, girl. I'll take the one you don't want." She giggled.

Her first thought went to Boruto, but Hōki was hot too and it had to be just because she cared about Boruto so much. "I—I don't know. I don't think I have one… yet. So just, calm down." Chocho was a really confident woman and if she wanted to, she wouldn't hesitate to make a move on Boruto. Sarada's heart fell to her stomach just thinking about it.

Chocho finished up her other eye and hummed. "Maybe Hōki is out of my reach," she sighed. "Done! With you looking this good, that boy will be all over you." She spun Sarada around to see her reflection, a big grin on the stylist's face. "Simple but professional. _Hot_."

"I love the outfit too. I've never dressed like this before." Sarada stood up and rubbed her hands down her sides and hips, marveling at how curvy she looked. She wondered what Boruto would think.

Now that she was ready, she left Chocho in search of her manager, finding him alongside her parents and Tsunade. She greeted them all with a smile, unable to tell what Boruto was thinking with the way he looked at her.

"Do I look okay?" She asked quietly at his ear, wanting to hear his opinion more than anyone else's.

"Princess, do you even need to ask?" Boruto smiled. "You look perfect."

She brightened at that, smiling happily as she kissed his cheek, leaving a little lipstick behind. "Thank you."

He blushed at her kiss, and seemed shy. But he snuck a quick kiss to her temple before the others could turn their way. "Have a good shoot. Show these people how you were made for this role."

"Oh, don't you worry. I've got this." She winked at him, patting him on his chest before going to greet her parents, hugging first her papa and then her mama. "Thank you both for coming."

After she greeted Tsunade, the rest of the crew was introduced to her and then they went over the details of their first day of filming. It would begin with Sarada's normal morning routine, heading for her coffee at Ninbucks on her way in. She was expecting a promotion and in high spirits. Sarada was raring to go, and she spoke briefly with Hōki and the remaining cast members before they got started.

Inside the makeshift Ninbucks which seemed as real as any, they ran the scene in cuts, Sarada nailing her shots easily as they began. Once she had her coffee, Hōki came in to play and _accidentally_ bumped into her, making her spill the coffee she hadn't even been able to sip from. It wasn't easy to act shocked, but when he knelt before her, wiping her legs free of the coffee and then peered up at her with those deep blue eyes, she found herself shuddering.

But she _had _to be mad—even if she thought he was hot. They moved on with him offering to buy her another one and her allowing it. Thankfully, her clothes hadn't been ruined or needing change, and after that, they filmed the walk to the office, with her accusing him of following her and then finding out that he was really heading her way.

It was a busy day with few breaks in between all the filming and everything was safe and funny. They didn't get much further than that, having to retake a few scenes and discuss many things throughout the day. Lunch hadn't been nearly enough for Sarada and though she had a lot of fun, she was tired by the time she got into Boruto's car. Tired—and hungry, and her feet were killing her.

"Ugh." She groaned, getting her heels off the instant she was in her seat. "Ow, ow, ow."

"What's wrong?" Boruto didn't even start the car, looking over her. "Did you get hurt earlier?"

"Oh no, it's just these heels are new and I was on my feet all day." She sighed and turned her head to look at him, heart skipping a beat when she saw the lipstick on his cheek. For a minute, she felt something close to dread, and then she remembered she was the one who kissed that cheek earlier that day.

"Ah," Boruto snickered. "You need to wear heels more often then, princess. Get used to it. I can give you a foot massage later." He started the car and backed out of the parking lot, driving towards her condo. "Hungry?"

"So hungry." She nodded with a pout. "Can we do take out?"

"Anything you want," Boruto drove by the town square, driving slowly as the signages came to view. "Take your pick."

Sarada glanced around before pointing at a sushi bar coming up. "Let's do sushi. I have a craving for it." Only since she saw it, but it was what she wanted. The place was nice too, everything was fresh and made to order, but it had been a while since they ate from there.

Boruto parked the car and ran inside to give them their order. It didn't take too long for him to come back with a receipt. "Fifteen to twenty minutes. Do you want to sit in the back so you can stretch your legs? I have pillows back there for you."

"I'm okay, I'll just rest here." She murmured, leaning her seat back and curling on her side to face him, hand reaching out for his.

Boruto gave her his hand, shifting in his seat to face her, too. He put on a soft smile for her. "You did great on your first day."

"Thank you." She smiled lazily, eyes barely open. It had been a long and tiring day, but she had a lot of fun. "It's going to be a crazy ride."

"I'll be right there with you," Boruto kissed her hand.

"I know." She giggled. "Makes me happy, you support me more than anyone."

"Whatever you need." Boruto held her hand to his cheek. "Whatever you want."

Sarada hummed softly, unable to contain her smile. "You spoil me so much… I feel like a real princess thanks to you."

"You're a real princess to me," Boruto laughed lightly and added. "My princess."

"Yours," Sarada grinned, eyes closed as she fought to stay awake.

She ended up sleeping on the ride home but was wide awake long enough to demolish her sushi. She really had been hungry and wanted to finish quickly so she could get into bed. She was tired and tomorrow would be another busy day. Once she finished her food, she laid back on the couch with her eyes closed until Boruto lifted her feet to sit down and let them rest in his lap.

"Want to… stay tonight?" She asked with a yawn. She had been missing him since their vacation.

"That sounds like a good idea," Boruto leaned back on the other side of the couch, and picked up her foot to rest on his thigh. Carefully, he removed her sock and started massaging her foot. "Today was also busy for me."

Sarada moaned, the feel of him rubbing her aching foot nearly putting an end to her. She wanted to question him about his busy day—but _god, _that felt so good.

"Sorry I missed some of your takes," Boruto switched from looking at her face and her foot, getting into the parts that ached for her. "I was still settling some loose ends on your contract and the publicity plan."

"Ah—mm." Sarada groaned, trying to pay attention to what he was saying. "I-is it… okay?"

"Yeah, told you, no diet restrictions but you'll need to go back to yoga and cardio." Boruto explained, still rubbing her feet with his deft fingers.

"Mm, yeah… yeah…" she nodded slowly, mouth formed in a perfect little 'O' as he worked on her foot expertly. "Publicity plan?"

Boruto swallowed. "Some photos and tweets for now. Nothing too big." He put her foot down and picked up the other, working his magic.

"Oh god. Yes." Sarada whined, face showing a mixture of pain and pleasure that was so beautiful on her.

Boruto worked his fingers up past her ankles and up her calf, loosening her muscles and kneading carefully with his hands. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Feels _so good!" _She moaned. "Don't stop. Please." It felt way too good.

He cleared his throat and shifted his position on the couch, hands coming up to her thighs, working in gentle circular motions. His breath tickling her upper thigh. He was loosening her up so perfectly, and his touch and breath on her had her shivering, and moaning from a different kind of pleasure. She rubbed her thighs together, shifting where she lay.

Boruto worked on her other leg again, coming up her calf and then slowly up her thigh. "You're really tight, Sarada. I'll book you a massage tomorrow night."

"N-no," she panted, hips shifting. "I want you."

Boruto went quiet, and his hands trailed back to her foot. When Sarada opened her eyes to look at his face, he took her ankle in his hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. He had a sly smile on his face. "So clingy, princess."

He kissed her ankle again and kissed his way up her calf until her knee, crawling over her and lifting her thigh up to kiss it, too. Sarada's breath hitched before she whimpered and writhed on the couch. "Boruto…" he was making her all hot again and showing her that she could have a lot of good times with him. Nobody else. "I… I like that."

He hummed and moved his head to kiss her inner thigh, licking lightly until he got high enough to the hem of her shorts. "You feel hot," his voice was deep and husky. But instead of moving up higher, Boruto transferred to her other thigh, kissing his way down to her knee and to her calf until his mouth was at her ankle.

Boruto released a shaky sigh and put her foot down on his lap, where a bulge sat.

"I—I am… hot… and my tummy… mm. Kiss me more." Nobody's lips could compare to his and she wanted them all over her body, forever.

He seemed to have thought about it a little more, but ultimately nodded. He crawled over her again, this time lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach and he pressed soft kisses on her creamy skin, some light and some a little harder. He groaned whenever she would moan or writhe on the couch.

"Sarada…" Boruto breathed, his hot breath fanning over her stomach. "Tell me to stop… or else I might leave a mark on you."

The loudest moan yet fell from her lips and she arched her back, wishing he would. "Don't stop." She managed to whisper between her constant panting and moaning.

Boruto growled at that, and pulled down the garter of her shorts, kissing his way to her hip bone and licked the hollow space next to it. No one would see a mark here, no one but Boruto. His tongue peeked out of his mouth, marking his spot, making Sarada moan even more. Once she settled, he bit into her skin and sucked harder than he had ever done anywhere on her body.

"_Boruto!" _She cried out, arching her back and dropping her hands to his hair.

"Fuck it," Boruto growled and got up, fingers hooking to the garter of her shorts and panties. "Sarada… tell me when to stop."

"Mm never." She breathed, raising her hips for him to hurry up.

He looked conflicted, but did as he was told. Boruto slid her shorts along with her panties off in one smooth motion, revealing her to him. Sarada's face was red, and pleading. Boruto crawled over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Hold on to me."

Sarada did as she was told, holding onto him as he lifted her from the couch and went about carrying her to her room. She was so hot for him, in a lustful daze as she kissed and licked his neck, sucking softly at first, but quickly getting carried away. Oh, she wanted him to be hot too.

Boruto groaned when he felt Sarada bite and suck on his neck. That was going to leave a mark for sure but he didn't care about that right now. He placed Sarada on the bed, pulling her up higher. On his knees, he watched her face as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. His hands quickly went to the hem of her shirt and lifted her off the bed, high enough to take her shirt off.

He sighed, breathless at the sight of her, fully naked before him. "So beautiful." Boruto kissed her lips, harder this time, but didn't linger, despite her protests. Hot open mouthed kisses were trailed down her neck, chest, and he teased her nipple with his tongue and teeth, nipping lightly and enjoying hearing her moans. No acting class could teach you how to sound like _that_.

Working his way down to her stomach and ghosting a featherlight kiss on her hips, Boruto parted her legs and his eyes locked on hers as he slowly dipped down, mouth hovering over her sex. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! Yes, Boruto." She gasped, raising her hips in order to bring him closer to where she wanted him. "_Want you."_

That's all he needed to hear. He breathed on her sex for one moment before finally licking into her folds, drawing lazy circles on her nub. This was far different from the feel of his fingers on her and she was so swollen and needy that she couldn't help but choke on a scream. She fisted the sheets, gasping and crying out with every little soft lick.

Boruto fanned his hand on her stomach, holding her down. Sneaking looks at her face every now and then. He stuck his tongue inside of her, earning him the loudest moan yet. She tasted so good, he felt like he could go on forever. When he felt she was ready, he moved up to suck lightly on her clit and he stuck a finger in her in one go, making Sarada cry out.

"Boruto! Boruto!" She started moaning his name continuously, her shaking back and forth. It was too much, yet her legs spread open even further. "I—I need… I gotta m… mm bathroom."

Boruto stopped sucking but kept his slow pace of easing his finger in and out of her. "You need to pee?" She was close, he could feel it around his finger. This time, he eased two fingers inside her.

"Don't know. Oh, god, yes. It feels so good." Too good and she was desperate for relief.

"You're almost there," Boruto went back to sucking on her clit, holding her down with his other hand as then other picked up its pace, coming in and out of Sarada.

She'd never felt anything so intensely blissful before, it had her eyes rolling back in her head, drool escaping her opened mouth and her body jerking from how sensitive she was. With him pressing his fingers in more firmly and curling them as his tongue lapped at her quivering clit, she lost it, screaming until her voice broke and no more sound could come out. Her body bucked vigorously, but Boruto held her still as he could while sucking on her throbbing nub throughout her first ever orgasm. It stole her breath along with her voice and took over her completely, leaving her a trembling and whimpering mess.

Boruto pulled his fingers out of her and wiped his mouth, he laid next to her and kissed her temple. "How was it, princess?"

Sarada tiredly rolled over to face him and shimmied closer, panting. "Oh, so good I almost cried." She whined. "I loved it. You're so… good to me…" she couldn't believe it had happened or that she could have been missing out on something so euphoric, but now she had experienced it and she knew she would want more of that.

For now though, she just wanted him to hold and support her like he always did, giving her all of his affections—and more. She would sleep and come morning, she could tell him just how good he was.

* * *

A/N: Now that Sarada has felt her first orgasm, how do you think she will be acting around Boruto? Let us know by leaving a review!

We would like to clarify that Sincerely Yours and Hold You Down are two completely different stories. We wrote SY in as a movie to be acted out here as a sort of fourth wall fic. If you have been following Kairi's writing for a while, you would know that she has done this before. If you have questions, please review with your question and make sure you're logged in so can reply and clarify.

Have a good week ahead, darlings.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	9. More of Her and Less of Him

A/N: Hello, darlings! Thank you so much for the support you have all been giving us so far. Tyy and I love hearing from all of you, too. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto

* * *

He stayed in bed a lot longer than he should have. The shoot was happening in an hour and Boruto was still on his back, holding on to Sarada. She was still asleep, still naked under the covers.

For the life of him, he didn't know why or when it escalated to what happened last night. But it happened. And Boruto _liked_ it. Sarada said she _wanted_ him. Just thinking about it was already getting him hard all over again.

Sarada stirred in her sleep, and Boruto stroked her cheek. "Princess, you'll be late if you don't get up."

"Mm. Morning already?" Sarada grinned and threw her arm around him, trying to get even closer. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Boruto kissed the top of her head. "We have to get going. Shoot starts in an hour."

Sarada hummed and gave him a kiss on his chest in return before she sat up, stretching her body and not caring one bit about her naked body being on display for him. "I'll be quick in the shower." She smiled sweetly at him and slipped out of bed, walking her perfectly round behind into her bathroom.

Boruto's gaze followed her as she walked to the bathroom. Damn. She's so hot. If Boruto had to make a result from last night, it would be two things: one, Sarada was far more comfortable in her own skin—to the point that she had no problem walking around naked. Two, Boruto wanted more of her. A _lot_ more.

Taking a quick shower, Boruto threw on a dark pink collared shirt and jeans. He wouldn't be around the studio as much today, as he had meetings set with the marketing team—again. They just couldn't hear properly. What part of, "No, Sarada won't be seen dating Hōki" did they not understand?

Hōki's manager had been more than supportive about the stunt, even offering private vacation trips with photos from his and Sarada's account. _As if. _The only places Sarada went without him was to her parents' house.

Boruto waited for Sarada to finish, getting a little antsy that she might be late, but didn't care at all if he missed his meeting with the marketing team. "Sarada, you don't need to put on makeup!" Boruto called, feeling a little agitated. They were wasting time… and Sarada always looked pretty anyway.

The door opened and out stepped a completely nude Sarada, dark wet hair sticking on her shoulders and back. "I wasn't putting makeup on! I was looking at _this_." She gestured below her waistline where he'd left behind a few love bites. "Should I cover these? What if I have to strip today?"

Boruto's face turned red. He did leave those marks there and he did it on purpose. And… "Strip?" Boruto gawked. "Who said anything about stripping today?" Or any day for that matter.

"Well, anything could happen. We could end up shooting one of the intimate scenes… it's not like I can refuse to do it today if it's what the director wants." She sighed and walked over to her closet, showing it all off without a care in the world.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it. I won't be around the studio today. They have to do clean shots." Boruto was already texting, asking Kurenai for the shooting schedule.

"You won't?" Sarada asked with a look of sadness as she stepped out of the closet with a plum-colored dress. She walked over and laid it on the bed before walking to her dresser, pulling out black panties and stockings. "Where will you be?"

"I have meetings for your publicity today and the guys are being difficult," Boruto sighed. "I promise I'll come to watch you as much as I can, okay? But I'll pick you up and bring you home."

"Oh… I understand." Sarada murmured as she stepped into her panties, angling her hips from one side to the other as she pulled them up. Then she hopped up to sit on the bed and grabbed her thigh high stockings. She peeked at him, holding up her right foot and twirling it around. "Help?"

Boruto softened and chuckled lightly. "Sure, princess." He sat down on the bed and placed her leg on his lap, carefully slipping her stocking on her leg. There was a lot on his mind, what he and Sarada did broke the lines of their professional relationship, yet again. In terms of their friendship, he was sure they also crossed another.

It should have felt awkward to be with her right now, but it didn't. Sitting on her bed and helping her get dressed felt natural as if this was what he was supposed to be doing. Sarada didn't look awkward being with him as well. She was actually being a little more affectionate than usual. Boruto had seen her in her underwear often, especially during fittings, but it was his first time to see her nude last night, and the way she walked around him with confidence made it feel like she had been doing this all the time.

Boruto knew Sarada like the back of his hand. Knew her even better than she knew herself sometimes. But now… there was something different about her. She was glowing, her cheeks were always flushed around him, and he liked this new look on her.

Perhaps it was her high from the role—Sarada had been so excited and happy since he brought it up. Boruto wanted her to always look this way, even if it meant getting her another role she would want this much after this movie was done with.

He smoothed out the stocking, stroking from her ankle up to her thigh, before taking her other leg onto his lap and slipping on the other. To hell with being late, Boruto wanted to take his time with her and make a point about how much he didn't want Sarada to date Hōki—even if it was for publicity.

"Sarada… about last night," Boruto started and averted his gaze from her face to her stocking covered legs. "How do you feel about it? About… us?" If she said she felt differently towards him now, he wasn't sure if he could take it.

Sarada pulled her legs back and got to her feet, smiling softly at him as she moved to stand in front of him. Her hands rested on his thighs and she leaned close, close enough that their noses were almost touching. "I liked it. I like you." She whispered and then placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before grabbing her dress from the bed.

Boruto fell back on the bed, face overheating at what he just heard.

_She liked it. Sarada likes me. _

His hands covered his face and a wide and goofy smile broke out. "Oh my god."

"Gosh, what did you expect?" Sarada giggled as she stepped into her dress and then backed up to him. "Come on, zip me up. We really will be late."

Boruto peeked at her, that lovestruck look still on his face. He didn't want to leave. "Can we not?"

"What do you mean, _can we not? _Don't be silly." Sarada laughed and wiggled her butt against his legs. "I can't miss the second day of filming. Do you want them to replace me?"

He groaned and forced himself up, zipping Sarada's dress and kissing the nape of her neck. "Even if you missed a week, I doubt they'll find anyone suitable to replace you."

Sarada shivered from the feel of his lips on the back of her neck. "No way, this role belongs to me. Come on." She turned, taking his hand and tugging on it. "I'll just have to get coffee at the studio."

Boruto laced their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. "Alright, I can come back to give you your usual coffee." He led her out of her condo. "If anyone asks why you're late, just tell them it was traffic."

.

.

.

At the parking lot, Boruto kissed Sarada's nose before letting her out of the car. He didn't walk her in anymore, as he had to get her coffee and think of an excuse to move the marketing meeting to the afternoon instead.

He quickly stopped by Ninbucks and got Sarada her usual, and one for him as well. Boruto even stopped by a local cupcake shop to get her favorite snack. His good mood was too evident, all smiles and whistling as he walked.

Boruto sent a quick text to the marketing team, changing the time and venue for the meeting.

_Sarada said she likes me. _

And that was more than enough assurance for Boruto to know that even if he agreed to some publicity stunts for Sarada and Hōki, that wouldn't affect him or her at all. It would make Hōki fall for Sarada—he was sure—and Boruto needed to talk to his manager to make sure it didn't happen. It wouldn't bode well for the actor, knowing that Sarada liked someone else. And that someone else _wasn't_ Hōki.

Boruto walked into the studio, a spring in his step and holding on to her coffee and cupcake. They were on break, which would mean Sarada should be in her dressing room, either getting a touch-up or talking to Chocho.

When he opened her door, not even bothering to knock, what he saw was someone touching Sarada's shoulder and whispering in her ear.

And that someone was _not_ Chocho.

Hōki's hand slid down her arm, holding her hand as he whispered something that was _apparently_ funny because Sarada giggled.

The coffee and cupcake in Boruto's hands fell to the ground, essentially committing a double murder. "What the fuck is this?"

Sarada turned around, gasping at the mess on the floor. She was changed into a black pencil skirt and grey blouse, black heels looking marvelous on her feet as she hurried over to him with a look of panic. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Boruto took Sarada into his arms, shifting their positions to stand between her and the actor. "What are you doing in her _dressing_ room?"

Hōki held his hands up defensively and chuckled while Sarada just blinked in surprise, unsure what was happening. "We were just talking." He explained simply.

Talking didn't involve holding the other's hand or whispering in their ear. "You're not supposed to be in here," Boruto rolled his eyes. "If you want to talk to her, do it on set."

"Boruto," Sarada chided him with her tone, though it was quiet. "I asked him to come so we could discuss our next scene privately."

"This isn't my first time with erotic scenes and as a fan of Sarada's, I want us to help each other as much as possible to make this film perfect."

Boruto pouted and turned to Sarada to whisper so Hōki wouldn't hear, "I can help you with that."

"You weren't here." Sarada frowned, speaking to him just as quietly. "It's important for Hōki and I to feel comfortable with each other too. With you, it's easy, I'm already comfortable." She rubbed his arm soothingly and then smiled at Hōki. "I'll see you on set?"

"Right." Hōki nodded, matching her smile but his dark blue eyes cut to Boruto fleetingly—almost in a challenge on his way out.

"How can you be comfortable with a bastard like that?" Boruto growled and observed the mess he made. "Shit, even the cupcake isn't salvageable." He sighed and massaged his temple. "I have a meeting with his manager and the marketing team later. I can complain about him on your behalf. I'm not going to let him date you."

"Whoa, relax. Breathe for a minute, okay?" Sarada huffed, snaking her arms around his middle. "Hōki is a really nice guy. He doesn't want to date me anyway, you're worrying too much. You know better than anyone that dating rumors would really hype up the movie though."

"No, but they want you to _date_," Boruto hugged her and pouted. "I looked over their proposal and I don't like it one bit. Private holidays together and posting on Ninstagram? It's such a cheap trick." Though it didn't sit well with him, Sarada was right. Even the smallest hints of a blooming romance due to filming together had the masses foaming at the mouth for more.

"Maybe it is, but it's _smart. _You know it, too. Besides, none of it is real and I wouldn't go without you…"

"Sarada," Boruto rolled his eyes. "It's called a 'private holiday' for a reason. Apparently Hōki likes to have a few days off during shooting every now and then, and his manager said it would be a good opportunity. Starting with 'leaked' photos of your dates."

Sarada crossed her arms and pouted at him. "Are you seriously telling me that you _don't _think it's a good idea?"

"You think it is?" Boruto frowned. "You don't even know how to use Ninstagram. And I won't be there to take photos for you, ya know?"

Dark eyes fell to the floor and Sarada contemplated what he was saying. "I mean… I would want you to be there. At least nearby, though I think I could figure out the posting."

Being around to watch Sarada sounded like something he would definitely do… but it would hurt to see that, too. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Boruto knew he was being childish and selfish. This was all for Sarada and her career. As her manager, he had to support her and do everything he could to make sure it was a success. If that meant her working closer with Hōki and faking a relationship, he would suck it up and make it all as real and as convincing as possible.

.

.

.

Leaving Sarada again for his meeting, he promised to catch the last few hours of their shoot. Boruto closed all the loose ends, agreeing to her exercise classes, acting workshops, as well as her publicity stunts. They were asking for a lot, and Boruto negotiated to be heavily involved. Hōki's manager was happy he approved of faking the relationship and even commented they would be fast friends.

Friends was fine. Anything more and Boruto would have to call Mitsuki.

The movie was still under wraps for now, but in the next coming weeks, the studio would announce it with the confirmed cast and title of the film. Sarada's first action would be to post about it on her Ninstagram, with photos of getting ready and a selfie with Hōki. Everything would pick up from there, from taking photos in her yoga classes to tweeting about how excited she was with shooting. Hōki and Sarada would have a total of three holidays together. Two with cast members and the last with just the two of them. Boruto wasn't looking forward to it and only agreed if Hōki and Sarada wouldn't really be alone on holiday.

Overall, it was a good enough negotiation, and the contract would be sent to him within the week for Sarada's final signing. It was exhausting, far more than her salary negotiation.

Boruto sent the details to Mitsuki for another rundown for the fine print, and to confer with their lawyer to make sure they didn't miss anything. Once he finished, Boruto sent Sarada a text that he was on his way to fetch her. He was upset that the meeting took too long, they should have been wrapping up by now… he wasn't able to watch any of her scenes today. Boruto would have to make it up to her and thought of her favorite places to have dinner. Perhaps he should bring flowers, too. He sent a text to his preferred flower shop for a quick order and drove by to pick it up before fetching Sarada.

While Boruto was retrieving the flowers, he received a text and knew it was Sarada right away from her special ringtone.

'_We were all finished and I was waiting for you, but Hōki is going to take me home. I'm okay!'_

Boruto's face fell. Hōki was taking her home? He looked at the clock on the wall, and he was late to fetch her by fifteen minutes.

"Okay," he texted.

This morning, Boruto felt so high, and now he felt twice as low. The florist came out holding a large bouquet, full of yellow and pink tulips.

"Please have it sent out," Boruto told her as he handed her his card.

"Oh…" the florist looked confused, but gave him a delivery slip instead.

Boruto mechanically filled it up with Sarada's home address but left out his name as well as hers. He trusted this flower shop, but Boruto never placed her name and home address on the same piece of paper.

"For princess."

After the payment was processed, Boruto finished up his payment and decided to go home. It wasn't long after he walked inside that his phone started ringing—Sarada's ringtone playing loud and clear, this time it wasn't a text, but a call.

Out of habit, he answered right away but grimaced. "Hello."

"_Borutoooo!" Sarada cooed and giggled. "Oh my goodness you sent me flowers, they're so beautiful! I really almost cried when I opened my door."_

Hearing her happy brought a smile to his face, but Boruto still felt hurt. "I'm happy you liked them. I'm sorry I couldn't fetch you. I got caught up with the meeting for your contract."

"_Oh, it's fine. I knew you were busy and feel bad because you're always doing so much for me and I knew you'd be upset if I was outside of the studio waiting alone. Hōki stayed with me to make sure I was okay, but I thought it best to eventually accept the ride from him." _Sarada sighed. _"I'm really happy with you, but at the same time, I'm really upset."_

"Upset?" Boruto asked.

"_You sent me these flowers… but didn't bring them to me yourself. I know, that's selfish of me, but I have barely been with you all day." _She was definitely pouting.

He sighed. Usually, he would be happy to know she missed him. But it had been a long day, and someone took his job for him because he was late. "I just got home, Sarada. It's been a long day." Boruto didn't even bother apologizing for the flowers but did for being late. "I'll arrange a car for you next time I'm late."

"_O-oh… right. It's fine, don't worry about it. Um… get some rest then. I'll see you in the morning?"_

For once, Boruto didn't want to. But he had to. "Yes, I'll be there at eight."

"_Eight?" _Sarada breathed in surprise. _"Boruto… is everything okay? Did something bad happen?"_

"No," Boruto was amazed at how leveled his voice was. He wandered through his empty house in the dark and reached into the fridge for a beer. "Your contract will be ready within the week. I'll have Mitsuki bring it to you after he checks to sign."

There were a few seconds of silence before Sarada sighed deeply. _"So you're mad at me? And you're just going to avoid it. What did I do?"_

"I'm not mad," Boruto replied. And he really wasn't. But he was hurt. "I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay. Good night, then," _Sarada whispered before hanging up.

Boruto put his phone down and groaned. No amount of flowers was going to get Sarada to forgive him for this. It was his fault he was late and was too stubborn to settle her publicity contract earlier. If he just wasn't so selfish about it, he could have watched all of her scenes today and even the previous ones.

Boruto took a deep breath and finished his beer before heading to bed. Perhaps tomorrow would be better, but it would only look up if he stopped making it about him and just focused on what was best for Sarada's career. His feelings shouldn't even have been a factor to consider, anyway.

He dove into bed and closed his eyes. Boruto would never admit he felt his tears fall.

.

.

.

The next morning, Boruto bought Sarada's coffee and a sandwich for her breakfast to eat during the car ride. He was on time, at exactly eight in the morning. Usually, he would let himself in. But today, he decided to ring the bell.

It took a couple of minutes before he heard quiet shuffling on the other side of the door. "W-who is it?" Sarada asked from inside, sounding slightly concerned.

"It's me, Sarada," Boruto responded, lips curling at the corners. "My hands are full."

"Oh!" She sounded so relieved as she unlocked the door and hurried to open it for him. "Good morning." She greeted him with a meek smile, hiding behind the door halfway as she looked him over with sleepy eyes.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Boruto let himself in and settled the coffee and food on her kitchen counter. "We have to leave soon." Shooting started at nine and she would have to get Chocho to do her hair and makeup.

Sarada chewed on her lower lip, averting her eyes as she thought over her next words. "I didn't sleep very well… and I forgot to set an alarm because I'm so used to you waking me up. I'll just be five minutes."

Boruto also didn't sleep too well… even if he only slept for two hours. "Alright, I'll wait for you out here."

"Be right back!" She called before dashing off down the hallway.

"Okay," Boruto replied and sat down on the couch. He opened up his phone and saw a few messages from Mitsuki, commenting about the contract. There were some lines he mentioned he wasn't so sure about, and would probably need a few more days to work it out with the studio's lawyer. Boruto replied if it was nothing major, he trusted Mitsuki to iron it out and won't discuss it with Sarada.

It didn't take long for Sarada to finish, Boruto barely had the time to open up another email. She came rushing into the living room, heels making a fuss with every step. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, a white belt around her waist that matched her heels. The dress was fitting until her hips, where it fanned out loosely and gave her a soft look. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, something she rarely did and only publicly if she was in a rush like she was now.

"I'm ready." She announced breathlessly, checking the small white clutch purse for everything she may need.

She looked so cute that Boruto forgot he was upset. He rose to his feet and handed her the coffee cup. "Adorable, as always."

"Adorable?" She repeated, taking the coffee and faking a pout. "That's it?"

Boruto smirked and shook his head. "Well, what do you want me to say, princess?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she turned her face away from him, heading towards the door. "Forget it."

"Hey, hey," Boruto caught her hand and made Sarada face him. "Tell me."

"It's nothing. If you have nothing more to say then that's it." She huffed, refusing to look at him, cheeks darkening even further.

If her face was this red, it couldn't have been nothing. "Why aren't you telling me?" Boruto pouted, closing the door.

"Nothing to tell." She scoffed and tried to hide behind her cup of coffee.

"You're blushing," he grinned. "So cute."

"Let's go already." She squirmed, cheeks puffing out.

"No," Boruto poked her cheek. "Not until you tell me. What did you want me to say when you put on this outfit?" Usually, she would wear casual, but she put in a little more effort today despite being late and he wanted to know why.

"It doesn't matter what I want… I'm adorable. That's it. Forget it." She tried to push him aside so she could get to the door.

"Don't you like it when I call you adorable?" Boruto let her through the door but held her hand as they walked to the parking lot.

Sarada let out an exaggerated breath. "Of course I do… but it's not my favorite."

"Aren't I your favorite?" Boruto asked, at a loss. He always showered her with compliments, it was hard to keep track of which one she liked the most.

"You are my favorite… even if you are dumb." She smiled and squeezed his hand as they reached his car.

"Wha—But I…" Boruto was seriously lost. Dumb? Boruto graduated the top three in his course. He huffed and got in the car.

At least Sarada admitted he was her favorite.

Boruto drove to the studio, their conversation light and easy. Hearing her talk about her day made him feel better, like catching up with her. Although he still felt bad she had to fill him in, when he could have been there to see it for himself.

Sarada had fun shooting a part of the secret Santa scenes and her interaction with her colleagues. Boruto also told her about the contract and gave her the same update Mitsuki told him.

Boruto nearly forgot about how hurt he was the previous night. Hōki did sound nice and although Boruto didn't want to admit it, he was thankful someone was looking out for Sarada when he couldn't. Though he knew he had to step up, and he had to be there for her.

He reached over for her hand and brought it to his chest. She smiled at him sweetly and he did the same, silently promising to think less of himself and more of Sarada from now on.

* * *

A/N: When Tyy and I wrote this chapter, specifically about her powder blue dress, it was before the Mujina arc started. Can you imagine how much we screamed when we saw her outfit? Hahaha!

Again, thank you so much for supporting us. Now that we have reached this point, wherein they're sort of together but they're not, do you think Sarada's costars will be a threat? Will Boruto really be stepping up or just wallow in his jealousy? What would Sarada do about it? Let us know your best guess, and how she felt during their "first fight."

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	10. Pinky Promise

**Warning:** _This chapter contains sexually explicit content. _

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

When Sarada arrived at the studio, she rushed inside and Chocho scolded her for being so late—she only had ten minutes for hair and makeup, but thankfully the scenes they were filming today were soft and didn't require her to be dressed for any office work. Instead, she was playing sick and able to sport her messy bun and was changed into a big sweater and shorts.

She and Hōki were doing a home scene at _her _place. The set was done wonderfully, having a real home-like feel to it and they were on the couch together, pillows and a comforter around them. While they were preparing the cameras, Hōki took the time to tease her.

"You know, you and I should Ninflix and chill for real." He said with a sly smile, nudging her with his elbow.

Sarada scoffed, though she was grinning as she fiddled with the covers on her lap. "Too bad I'm not into _that_."

"Oh?" Hōki chuckled. "Then what are you into?"

It was an innocent question and Sarada knew he was only wanting to converse and make her comfortable. "I like to read." Different stories had always interested her and made her want to act a lot more. It was still early in her career and she had plenty of time for more roles. She trusted Boruto would always find the parts she wanted to play.

"That's adorable. I can picture you now, all bundled up like this, reading a novel… cuddling with me."

_What? _

"With _you?" _She blinked, her first thought is that she only did that sort of thing with Boruto.

Hōki laughed at her surprise. "What, you don't like to cuddle?"

"I didn't say _that," _Sarada mumbled. She actually really liked cuddling. With Boruto.

"Then let's make it a date."

Before Sarada could respond, the director called for the first take to begin and the two of them quickly prepared to begin their lines. It was a really cute scene, with Kenji trying to talk Misa into watching a horror film. It was easy for Sarada to pull her lines, whining and pouting about how she _didn't _do horror. She really didn't, she was honestly terrified of scary movies and felt really at ease with her role. Misa was really similar to her in a lot of ways and she was just the kind of woman Sarada wanted to play.

She and Hōki ended up doing a lot of cuddling over several different takes, hours passing by without them leaving the couch. The scene ended with Misa falling asleep against Kenji and then with him lifting her up to carry her to bed. It was the only time that Sarada had trouble not reacting. The first time, she'd gasped in surprise because truthfully, she wasn't expecting him to lift her so easily—and she'd never been carried like that before. The second time, she stirred a little too much, face heating up. But the third time, Sarada finally managed to keep herself still and _asleep. _

Hōki carried her down what was the hallway before the scene was cut, the take deemed acceptable and when he let her down, he did so slowly and her body slid against his enough to let her feel how strong he was. He was staring down at her as if he had something to say, but Sarada was feeling uncomfortable and desperate to put some distance between them.

"N-nice work." She tried to sound friendly even though she was peeling herself away from him. When he let her go, he did so reluctantly.

"You were perfect, Sarada. I meant what I said about that date." He winked at her and she turned on her heel, dark eyes frantically searching for her manager.

Boruto was already standing there, arm reaching to take Sarada's hand and bring her towards him. "Good job, Sarada." Boruto smiled at her, only sparing Hōki a glance before pulling her away, and started talking about dinner plans.

"I want Italian," Sarada said, clinging to his arm. For some reason, she just felt like she really needed to be close to him. She'd missed him so much the night before and she missed him waking her up in bed too. "You will eat with me, right?"

"Of course I will, princess," Boruto tucked her hair behind her ear. "I also wanted to discuss some things about your contract with you over dinner or after."

"My place or yours?" Sarada asked, trying not to sound nervous. She was still worried that he was upset with her and she just couldn't handle it if he was.

"We can do it in my place, instead. Drive-by to get some cake for dessert, too. How does that sound?"

Sarada nodded quickly, perking right up when he spoke to her so calmly and softly. Maybe he really wasn't mad anymore. She still didn't want to be away from him, so she couldn't stop herself from asking, "can I stay the night?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Boruto snorted. "My home is yours."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarada leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

The ride to Boruto's place was no longer than it would have been going to hers. They picked up dinner, Sarada getting the pasta she had a taste for and then a strawberry cake from a small cafe that he swore by. He really loved the strawberry cake, but so did she so she was as happy as he was.

She was mostly happy about getting to be with him though.

Boruto was such a pillar of support for her and she truly would be lost without him—and last night, she had truly feared that she lost him. Her thoughts had run rampant, preventing her from sleep and ultimately making her cry until she ran out of tears and finally passed out from exhaustion. She'd managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, but that was it.

Tonight, as long as she could be with him, Sarada knew she would sleep like a baby.

Some things had happened between them—a lot of things. Boruto has made her feel things that she didn't think were possible, he made her feel so good and she loved it. She wanted them to be able to do more of that, she wanted to be close to him always. She wanted him to call her beautiful and princess—and hold her and kiss her and oh, he was her _best friend. _

Only best friends could be as close as they were. It was natural, nothing that she needed to put too much thought into. It was easy and comforting and he made her so happy. Sometimes she wondered how her life would be now if she had never met him. He'd truly took her by storm, coming at her with that cool and cheeky confidence he had. Even from the beginning, he made her happy but that feeling had only grown over time.

They hadn't been apart for long at all and yet to Sarada, she felt like she had been deprived of him for weeks and the instant they were at his table to eat, she started pouting. Boruto did sit beside her, but she wanted to be closer.

_She missed him._

The actress knew she was being ridiculous, but at the same time, she was entitled to feel however she wanted. Sarada only ate half of her meal before she pushed it aside in favor of scooting her chair closer to his. It took all the willpower she possessed to keep from leaning over on him. She didn't want to be rude and disturb his meal, but he was just taking too long.

"Aren't you going to finish your food?" Boruto asked, chewing his chicken.

"I'm full!" She huffed, cheeks puffing out as she watched him impatiently.

He blinked. "But… you haven't had any cake yet. You were excited about it."

"Not hungry. I want to cuddle." She admitted without holding back because otherwise she may have to wait all night and she just couldn't handle that.

"I need both my hands to eat, princess." Boruto laughed and then winked at her. "Unless you want to feed me."

Sarada blushed at the thought of feeding him with her own hand, but if that's what it took, she was more than willing. "Okay fine. I will."

Boruto's eyes went wide as if he wasn't expecting her to actually agree with it. Eventually, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her chair closer, too. "_Yes_!" He whispered victoriously.

It felt so good having him hold her—so different from how it felt when Hōki did it. She relaxed instantly and picked up his fork, being careful as she fed him the first bite. She was too entranced watching his mouth open for her—easily remembering how those lips and that tongue felt on her. She was suddenly hot and squirming in her seat, trying to push those thoughts aside. She was supposed to be feeding him, not having indecent thoughts.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly, hoping he didn't notice her flushed cheeks.

Boruto hummed and chewed his food, eyes never leaving hers. He had a smug smile on his face. After he swallowed, he asked, "Are you sure you're not hungry anymore, princess? You barely had a break today."

"Not hungry." She poked out her lips. She wasn't hungry for food at all, but maybe other things… she shook her head at herself, blushing furiously as she prepared another bite for him. "I don't know… I just… I miss you."

He softened upon hearing that and nuzzled his nose on her cheek. "I was with you all day," Boruto whispered, lips lightly brushing against her cheek.

Shivering, Sarada dropped the fork in her hand and it clattered on the table. "Oh! Sorry." Her face burned even more, but she didn't dare pull away from him. "You weren't last night… and we barely spoke all day." She was pouting again and didn't even care.

He nodded and caressed her face. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was looking at you all day, though."

"Really?" She breathed, laying her head on his chest and gripping his shirt with her hand. "I wish I had been looking at you."

"You barely looked my way," Boruto pouted, and placed a hand on his heart. "Wounding me."

Sarada frowned and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I wanted to! I did every chance I got…" she had been wanting him with her all day, of course, she looked for him at any given opportunity.

Boruto laughed lightly. "I was only kidding, Sarada. You were working, it can't be helped. Although I don't like how Hōki kept trying to talk to you though. What _did_ he talk to you about?"

The last thing Sarada wanted to talk about was Hōki, but if Boruto wanted to know, she would tell him. "He just asked me on a date. Wants to Ninflix and chill… I told him I'm not into that."

"On a _date_?" Boruto gawked. "Who does he think he is?"

"I don't think he was serious… but he suggested cuddling on a date. I only want to cuddle with you though." She nearly whined, burying her face against his chest once more.

"What a bastard," Boruto hissed, and pulled her closer to him. "Now I'm really not comfortable with you dating him for this movie. Even if it _is_ fake. Tell me if he tries anything funny on you. I'll ruin his career."

"Funny?" She asked, not sure what exactly he meant by that.

Boruto looked at her with a raised brow. But sensing that she was really at a loss, he sighed. "If he looks at you, talks to you, or even touches you in a way that you aren't comfortable or feel unsafe, tell me, okay? I'll be with you as much as I can to protect you, but you have to tell me if he does try and I'm not there."

"O-oh." Sarada nodded slowly. "Of course I would tell you. I tell you everything." Wanting to be closer, she moved her legs to rest over his, trying to hold herself back when she was just before getting on his lap.

Boruto looked at her face a little longer before pushing his food away. "Let's move to the living room, I'm not hungry anymore."

That made her happy, but she didn't want to part from him even though she'd much rather be on the couch. "Just give me a minute…" she whispered, inhaling his familiar scent that she loved so much, the subtle hint of his cologne making her hum in approval. She really had been missing this.

Boruto smirked. "Feeling clingy today, princess? Hold on to me, I'll carry you there."

"C-carry me?" She gasped, eyes opening wide at that. She squirmed again but didn't hesitate to wind her arms around his neck. "What if I'm too heavy?"

He snorted. "What kind of knight would I be if I can't carry my princess?"

Boruto slipped an arm under her knees, while the other supported her back. In one smooth movement, he rose to his feet carrying her and planted a kiss on her forehead as he walked them into his living room. Instead of putting her down, Boruto sat and positioned her between his legs.

Sarada couldn't believe it. Boruto was really showing off his muscles and _oh, _they were so much better than Hōki's. He carried her with an ease that really did things to her. She rested against him, breathing softly and closing her eyes. This moment was one she wanted to savor.

"Why does it make me so happy when you say things like that?" She asked quietly, not that she was complaining.

"It's the truth," Boruto answered quietly, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Mm." His touch was more than welcome. Nothing had ever felt so right. Only him. "You make me feel so happy. I don't want to fight anymore."

He was quiet for a moment, still stroking her hair. Boruto sighed and rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry too. I was so sad." She whined, being a little dramatic, but she had every right. "I almost called a cab to go to you."

"What?" Boruto pulled away. "Don't do that, okay? Call me and I'll pick you up."

"It was the middle of the night… and… and you were tired and mad…" If she hadn't been absolutely certain he would have been even angrier with her going out in the early morning hours alone, she would have done it. "It wasn't easy staying home without you."

"It wasn't easy for me, too," Boruto admitted. "But don't do that, okay? I really _will_ be mad at you."

Sarada knew that and she smiled. "I know. So don't be mean to me again—or I will."

Boruto pouted at her and flicked her nose. "Yeah, yeah. But please. Think of your safety first."

"If you do, so will I." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You always come first for me."

He was so sweet sometimes. "Because I'm a princess."

"_My_ princess," Boruto corrected. "You haven't shot those scenes yet, have you?"

"With Kenji calling Misa Princess?" She giggled. "No, not yet."

"I'm not looking forward to it," Boruto huffed. "I know it's all an act. I really don't understand how you can keep all of that separate, though. Maybe I _shouldn't_ change careers." He laughed. "I would definitely fall in love with my costar."

Sarada's face fell at the thought of Boruto falling in love with someone. He deserved all the happiness in the world, but she couldn't see it working out. "If that happened… you wouldn't kiss or cuddle me anymore…"

"My girl wouldn't want me doing that for sure," Boruto mused. "But I'm not an actor, and it's not like I have a girlfriend, anyway."

_His girl… _Sarada didn't like him saying that. Not when he wasn't talking about her. "Maybe I don't care what _your girl _would want." She scoffed, highly offended at the thought.

"Ouch," Boruto snickered. "I didn't think you would have it in you to be mean to my non-existent girlfriend." He found this whole talk of him being taken by someone who _wasn't_ Sarada amusing. But she was having none of it.

"Doesn't matter because she's going to remain non-existent. You don't want to see me mad." She huffed, curling herself against him as she continued to cling to him.

His brows raised. "Wow, I thought I knew everything about you, but I would have never guessed you were _this_ against me having a girlfriend." Boruto smiled at her. "It's not every day I see you getting jealous."

Sarada scoffed, face flaming. "I am _not _jealous because I have no reason to be. I'm your one and only princess and that's how it's going to stay."

Boruto laughed. "You're serious, aren't you? Gosh, I might as well marry you if you won't let anyone else have me."

She was serious. Completely. "_Might as well? _Just who do you think you're settling for?" The idea of marrying Boruto had her hot and flustered, but he was only teasing her and she didn't like it.

"It's not settling to have you, Sarada. That would be overreaching. Even for me."

"Why do you think that?" She frowned and met his gaze directly. "If I got married… I think I would like it to be with you."

Boruto choked on the air he was breathing. "W-what?"

Sarada blushed yet again. "You're so reliable and considerate—always spoiling me and making me happy. I think you would make a perfect husband."

He closed his fist and lifted his pinky up. "If we come to the conclusion that no one is ever good enough for you other than me, and no one is ever good enough for me other than you, we get married."

Without wasting a beat, Sarada wrapped her pinky around his. "Pinky swear." She grinned, feeling excited. There was a good chance they would never find anyone else. She wouldn't mind that at all. "As if you'll ever find someone better than me."

"I know," Boruto sighed dreamily. "I feel like I just landed me the perfect wife." His cheeks were flushed, and his hand was on his heart. "Ha! Take that, you bastards. My princess is officially mine."

_Officially Boruto's. _"You think I would be a perfect wife?" She asked shyly, having never thought about something like that before.

"For sure, and we'd make cute babies, don't you think?" Boruto gushed. "You're beautiful, I'm hot, it's perfect."

"We—you and me—our babies?" Sarada cooed, picturing a couple of baby versions of herself and Boruto. "Oh, I like that idea. I want a baby."

Boruto laughed and shook his head, a smile on his face. "You're so silly. Finish filming this movie first, okay? Your contract states you need to be on birth control, ya know?" His eyes widened. "Oh shit, we're supposed to be talking about your contract."

"Why do I have to be on birth control? I've never even had sex." Sarada huffed. "I mean… not really sex… I mean, like all the way… umm…"

Boruto looked half as awkward as she did. "It's for you and the movie's protection. We declared you're single and not expecting any time soon. They just don't want you to get pregnant while filming. It could be too strenuous for you. Plus, we have dating rumors in the works. Management just wants to make sure it'll remain as that—_rumors_."

"So I need to see my doctor about birth control, fine." She pouted. "What else?"

"Any other romantic relationships will be kept under wraps, to keep up with your publicity," Boruto added. "Vacation time with your crew, twice. Once with Hōki _only_." He rolled his eyes at that. "I'll be there, though. Don't worry. Other than that, you can leave it to me and Mitsuki."

Sarada nodded in understanding, trying to stifle a yawn and she snuggled against him. "I know you'll take care of everything. You always do."

"And take care of _you_."

"That you do most of all." She smiled and tilted her head so she could kiss his neck softly. "I really appreciate it. You're good at what you do."

A shudder ran down his body, upon her lips making contact with his neck. "A-and so are you."

"Boruto," Sarada whispered, drawing little circles over his chest with her smooth nail, lips still at his neck. "I've been thinking…"

He hummed, "Thinking of what?" His fingers found its way back into her hair, smoothing it out.

"Everything you've done for me… I really owe you." She said before maneuvering herself to face him, straddling his lap and winding her arms around his shoulders. "Can I spoil you a little too?"

"Spoil—how?" His cheeks were flushed, but Boruto easily wound his arms around her waist.

Sarada rolled her hips purposely. "You know… in ways… like how you spoiled me just recently…"

Boruto hissed in pleasure, closing his eyes. "Oh god, Sarada."

"Will you let me? I think… I want to kiss you in special places too…"

"If… if you want it." Boruto licked his lips, opening his eyes halfway, glazed over.

Sarada cradled his face in her hands, leaning close to brush their noses together. "You made me feel so good, Boruto. I want to make you feel good too."

He exhaled shakily, turning his head to get a better angle to kiss her, but he didn't. Stopping only a few centimeters away. "I want whatever you want, princess."

"I want you." She whispered and then closed the distance between their lips, too needy to have a taste of him. Those soft, warm lips against hers had a moan rumbling in her throat and her fingers combing through his hair.

His hand roamed up her sides, holding the back of her neck to pull her a little closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss may have started soft, but Boruto licked her lower lip, asking for permission and Sarada was quick to grant him access, swiping her tongue across his hungrily. Feeling him grow hard beneath her made her rock her body against him, grinding her bottom against him firmly and marveling at the way he broke the kiss to groan.

The idea of her making Boruto feel good like he did for her made her so hot. She knew she was wet, her sex craving all the sensations that only he could award her. But this was about him, not her. Sarada kissed his cheek, trailing down over his jawline and down his neck. She took her time, each kiss a slow and deliberate suckle that brought the hottest little sounds, but when he moaned her name it really affected her—making her latch on a little more and suck his neck harder. Her hands worked their way down, gliding over his chest and abs and lower until she reached the hem. Sarada wanted to see all of him for once and to be able to drive him crazy.

Slipping her dainty hands under his shirt, Sarada slowly made her way back up, feeling every inch of his toned muscles, fascinated with every dip and curve. She continued to lavish his neck and rock her hips until her hands reached his chest and she leaned back, needing to get rid of his shirt. Boruto raised his arms to help her and as soon as the shirt was out of the way, her lips were on his once more.

As they kissed, Boruto undid her top button, breaking their kiss so he could trail it down her neck, and with each button open, the lower his kisses got. He was distracting her, making that fire that only he could ignite burn within her. Boruto knew just what to do to have her lusting for him, but _no, _she was the one in charge here.

"No." She chided him, though the word came out in a moan. She pushed him back, forcing those perfect lips away from her skin. Then she glared at him. "Only I can do that."

He was breathless, blinking those big blue eyes at her. "S-sorry." Boruto dropped his hands to her hips, waiting for her. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Just sit here and watch me." She whispered, unable to decide if she wanted to stare into those heated eyes or let her gaze drift. All of him just looked so good. "You want me naked too? You want to see all of me while I make you feel good?" Sarada was feeling brazen, getting a high off of seeing him like this for her. She leaned back a bit, so she could finish removing her dress and then reached behind herself to unclasp her bra.

Boruto couldn't even nod, too transfixed watching her strip. For _him_. It wasn't his first time seeing her naked, but it certainly was the first she ever stripped for him. He hoped it wouldn't be the last. "Beautiful."

Sarada flung her bra to the floor behind her, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Boruto was still in too many clothes and she had to change that quickly. "Oh? Not adorable anymore?" She smirked, thinking it's about time for him to speak properly to her.

"Adorable?" Boruto couldn't help but slide his hands over her sides. "Is that why you were so upset?" He leaned into her neck, placing a few soft kisses. "I think _sexy_ fits you better."

That was a first. Boruto had never called her sexy before and hearing it now had her shivering in delight and rocking against his erection beneath her again. She wasn't going to confirm or deny anything though, she was too eager to get down to business. She wanted to see that hard prize she'd been teasing. She wanted to kiss him there and give him some much-deserved relief. A small part of her wondered if he would sleep as well as she had after an orgasm—or if he had touched himself after any of the times they'd fooled around a little. That thought excited her more and she couldn't help but picture him doing it, and thinking about her the whole time.

"When is the last time you touched yourself?" She asked unabashedly as she moved to position herself between his legs, gently gliding her nail over his chest in a motion that wrote out her name.

The way she moved on his lap had him groaning. "A-a few days ago," he panted, not even bothering to hide it from her. His hands kept roaming, and inched its way to her thigh, slowly moving up to her panties.

Sarada swatted his hand away, feeling her sex quivering with a need for his touch. It wasn't easy to keep herself in control, but she had to, otherwise, she may beg him to take her.

"How did you do it?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but she wanted to know everything.

Sarada knelt on the floor, eyes taking in the sight of his erection straining inside the confines of his jeans and boxers. She had never touched him, but she didn't hesitate to lay her hand over the bulge and rub it firmly.

Boruto hissed and held her hand to stop her. "Sarada."

"D-did I hurt you?" She asked, face falling in concern. She had no idea what she was doing and her cheeks heated when the realization of that finally dawned on her.

"No, no. It's just," Boruto swallowed, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss. "I'm supposed to be taking care of _you_."

"Not tonight." She huffed, though her heart skipped at the sweet gesture and how kind he was to her. "Tonight I want to take care of you, okay?" She knew he wanted it too, he was just stubborn and didn't know how to let go. She wasn't going to let him back out though, so she quickly pulled her hand away and moved both to his belt.

Boruto released a shaky breath. "If that's what you want, princess."

It was exactly what she wanted and he wouldn't have to say anything else for her to take it. Sarada undid his belt in a hurry, and then his jeans, tugging on them and his boxers as soon as she could and humming appreciatively when he raised his hips to help her. Her lips parted when his cock was revealed to her, looking even bigger than it felt. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't feel a bit intimidated, but she wasn't put off at all—only more eager to feel him.

Wrapping her hand around his shaft, Sarada peeked up at him, stomach coiling at how hot he looked being flushed and so dazed for her. She wanted to take a slow and careful approach, needing to test the waters before she dove in, so she gave an experimental stroke.

He choked on a groan, and he squeezed the foam of the couch on either side. Boruto peeked at her, mouth open and panting. "That feels good. Keep going, Sarada."

Hearing him praise her and urge her to continue was enough to make her moan. She was so turned on it was laughable and she wanted more, so she held him in place while leaning closer. Sarada breathed against his hot length, pressing a single open-mouthed kiss to the tip.

A hiss escaped his lips, hips lifting a bit from the couch to come closer to her mouth. "Fuck."

Sarada had read a few naughty novels, but being in the moment left her at a loss other than just doing what felt right. He liked the kiss, so she did it again and again, working her way down to the base of his member and back up to the head. He was so warm and hard and the more he voiced his pleasure, the more she wanted to do so she was soon adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around and over the tip.

He wasn't holding on to the couch anymore, now Boruto's hand was in her hair. At first, he was gently stroking her locks but now he was holding on tighter as her kisses intensified. His hips wouldn't stay still, even if Sarada knew he was trying his best to control himself. Boruto kept praising and encouraging her, even if it came out in moans.

The moment was absolutely erotic and he was making her so hot and wet she couldn't take it. Loving how he held onto her hair and moved his hips for more, Sarada opened her mouth and took him in, sucking slowly and deliberately just on the tip. Her hand went back to work, stroking his length as slowly as she worked her mouth on him.

Boruto's body shuddered, hips bucking up. "S-Sarada, I'm close." His fingers let go of her hair and cradled her face. "I'll take care of it."

Sarada almost stopped to tell him off, but she thought better of it, instead sucking harder—taking a little more of him in and working her hand faster. No way was he taking her prize from her.

Boruto's hand dropped to the sofa, gasping as she worked faster on him. Sarada moaned around him when she felt him begin to throb, knowing exactly what was coming. The vibrations combined with everything else she was doing seemed to set him off. His breath hitched and his nails dug into the couch as he came. His release was hot and there was more than she was expecting. Sarada swallowed reflexively and then her lips popped off of him, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste of it. Those novels always made it sound like it tasted good, but it didn't.

He was panting, eyes closed which she was thankful for so she could clean herself up with his shirt. She was nice and hot this whole time, but even more so now that she had made him come for the first time. This wasn't about her though, it was about him. She was reaching for her dress before he even came down from his high.

"Leave it," Boruto rasped. His eyelids were heavy, struggling to stay open. He opened up his arms for her, wanting Sarada next to him.

Smiling at how cute and tired he looked, Sarada gave up on her clothes and crawled onto him, happily wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. Being skin to skin with him like this was so nice and _right. _Perfect. Sarada didn't think she'd ever get enough of him.

.

.

.

Time was passing by so quickly. Before Sarada knew it, she had been filming for an entire month straight. By this time, official announcements for the cast had been given, interviews began and her fans hadn't wasted any time going wild over her being paired with Hōki. He was a hot young male star and everyone seemed to think they looked so good together. Needless to say, when word of the two having a _real _relationship spread around, the shipping hype reached an all-time high.

It was honestly exhausting. Sarada understood the reasons behind their pretend relationship, but that didn't mean she liked it. Acting with Hōki was one thing—being his friend was another, but to have to act as _his _girlfriend off set, she hated it. It didn't sit well with her at all, but she held her tongue and kept a smile on her face while doing her best to make the movie all that it was meant to be.

When the weekend trip for her and Hōki came, Sarada couldn't help but feel nervous. Her nervousness was mainly because over the course of the past month, Hōki's flirting had continued and intensified until she was left certain that he was serious. This actor wanted a _real _relationship with her. Like, not pretending at all. Hōki wanted to make her his and cuddle and kiss and other things.

Things that Sarada only wanted to do with Boruto.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, darlings! We hope you liked this chapter! It's nice that Sarada finally gave Boruto some reprieve, hmm? What do you think about Boruto and Sarada's pinky promise?

The next chapter is another vacation arc. Any ideas where they're headed to next, and what Hoki is up to?

Cheers and have a good week ahead. Stay healthy and wash your hands, darlings!

Kairi and Tyy


	11. The Crew

A/N: Hello, lovelies! Tyy and I are back with another chapter and this time, we're kicking things up a notch. Instead of creating OCs, we decided to call in some guest stars from another show for this chapter. Teehee. We're so excited to bring them in and start a new arc for this series!

Big thank you to all of you who read and support this fic. We appreciate you so much!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto/Boku no Hero Academia.

* * *

The past month quickly flew by for Boruto. As Sarada continued with filming, he was working on her publicity. Faking the relationship had Sarada and Hōki trending nearly every week, whenever a post from either one or any of the cast members would post photos about them. It was early, and the plan was moving faster than he had anticipated. Hōki's fans were already claiming Sarada as his girlfriend, and that really ground Boruto the wrong way. Sarada's fans were just happy to see her happy, and as active as ever on her social media.

Boruto was a bit happier with how her fans were a little more conscious, saying that they refused to believe they were together unless Sarada really said so. Most of her fans were loyal, following her since she was a child. They all knew her—or at least like to think they did—and that she had never been in a relationship. This would be really big news if she did have a boyfriend.

Things between Boruto and Sarada were good. He was always there for her, and Sarada was always happy to be with him more than anyone else. Even during her "dates" with Hōki, Boruto was always somewhere nearby, keeping an eye on his princess.

The first vacation finally hit, and the main cast was in attendance:

**Todoroki,** the office prince, Kenji's sworn enemy.

**Ochako,** Kenji's angelic little sister, who was secretly a mob boss.

**Katsuki**, a graphic artist with a potty mouth.

**Izuku,** nicknamed "Deku" as the office genius.

**Midnight**, the ever-fabulous social media manager.

**Lily**, as the popstar princess, playing herself, essentially.

And **Mineta**, the official photographer that Boruto wished he could crush with his foot.

Not everyone's managers were present, but Boruto brought Mitsuki with him as well. He needed a break, and in case any work needed to be done, Boruto knew he would need back up. The director and other producers opted not to go, using the cold and snowy weather as their excuse.

Boruto honestly expected a beach-related vacation. One wherein the cast could hire a private yacht and book the entire place to themselves. But Hōki was a fan of snow sports, and this was the perfect chance for him to show off to his fans, and Sarada.

Initially, Hōki was instigating that the cast sleeps in one room, but as expected, there were a few who weren't akin to the idea. Ochako, Katsuki, and Sarada weren't for it—and neither was Boruto. He had already booked Sarada a separate room, on a separate floor. And although he knew he would have no use for it, booked himself another room. It was mostly for Mitsuki but for appearance's sake, the room had two beds.

Sarada was tired from filming, but happy to have a one week break. This vacation was mostly for their social media, and gathering more talk and letting the rumors run wild. Truth be told, Katsuki and Ochako were supposed to be a thing in the film, but they were getting a lot cozier than anticipated in real life.

As much as he didn't want to, Boruto kept his distance from Sarada on the way to the lodge, letting her sit next to Ochako so they could talk and him taking a back seat in the van with Mitsuki, all bundled up in a scarf and coat, despite having the heater on.

"You okay, dude?" Boruto lifted a brow. "The heater is on, ya know?"

"I don't like the cold," Mitsuki replied.

"You never really did," Boruto laughed. He shifted his attention back to Sarada, who was laughing with Ochako, and Katsuki looking back at them to join their conversation.

When they reached the lodge, Boruto took Sarada's keys for her and pulled her away from the cast for a while to settle her into her suite. He took her belongings, and Mitsuki settled into his and Boruto's room, excusing himself in favor of a nap. Boruto rolled his eyes. He forgot Mitsuki mostly hibernated when the weather turned cold. His friend would most likely be doing that for most of the week.

Sarada's suite was huge. It had a large fireplace in the sitting room, a kitchenette and a small study. Her bedroom had a king-sized bed, a smaller fireplace, and the bathroom had no solid walls… it was all glass. The room had a cozy and warm feel. Full of pelts and fluffy blankets and throw pillows everywhere.

Boruto started opening up her bags, hanging the clothes into the closet and pulling out the packing cubes that had to be placed inside the bathroom.

Finally, after a long flight and drive, they had some time to themselves.

"Borutoooo," Sarada called, coming to wrap her arms around him from behind. "Stop what you're doing and talk to me."

Boruto placed the packing cube down and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her. "Do we really need to talk?" He smirked, ducking down to kiss her neck. "You've been talking all day."

"Me and you… talking and—cuddling. Now." She said, tilting her head to give him more room.

Over the past month, their relationship had changed. Their feelings for each other had been acknowledged, but they never put a label or told anyone about it. It was fine for them, though. They didn't need a label, or to tell people for them to know how they felt. Although sometimes, Boruto really wished he could tell everyone that Sarada Uchiha was _his_ princess.

He grinned against her neck, hands slipping lower to her hips. "Now? I'll get the fireplace going first."

"I can think of a million better things for you to do," Sarada smirked, rubbing her fingertip over his lips.

Boruto smirked and caught her pretty little finger between his teeth, teasingly giving her fingertip a lick. Her cheeks reddened and Boruto let her finger go. "You're right. You look warm enough to me."

"Definitely. Besides, you'll keep me warm anyway." She smiled.

He hummed and captured her lips for a soft kiss. Gently backing her up to lie down on the bed, only breaking to settle her in, before he crawled over her to kiss her again.

This was just the kind of vacation he needed. Just him and Sarada and no one to both—

"SARADAAAA!" there was a loud voice that called from the other side of the door, and then the doorbell started ringing incessantly. "LET ME IIIIIN. I need to take photos of you on your bed!"

Boruto pulled away from Sarada and glared at the direction of the door. There was only one pervert who had the gall to say that. He turned to face Sarada and helped back up to her feet. Making sure she looked okay before answering the door, Boruto huffed and ripped it open, making sure to stop the squirt from entering.

"The fuck you want, Mineta?" Boruto glared. "You are not taking photos of Sarada in her room."

The photographer glared right back and stomped his foot. "It's just for the photo!"

"That was never agreed," Boruto growled, stopping the little bastard from entering the room still. He was happy he was more than a head taller. Even Ochako was taller than him. "Sarada's resting. She'll be out to join everyone for dinner. Go bother Katsuki." If Mineta really did try to bother Katsuki, perhaps they would find the photographer dead in a snow ditch the following morning… that wasn't a bad thought at all.

The photographer tried to peer in, but Boruto kicked him out and slammed the door in his face. He muttered expletives under his breath, upset that that pervert was assigned as their photographer for the trip. If they wanted quality photos and someone a little more… bearable, Boruto would have recommended his adopted brother instead. "I swear to god, even Kawaki would have been better to be on this trip."

"Kawaki?" Sarada questioned as she waited by the bedroom door. "You haven't mentioned him in a long time… have you not visited him lately?"

"No," Boruto muttered. "He came back from art school last week. He's been living at home with Himawari and my parents again." Boruto was far too busy to visit them. He was just thankful that his little sister hasn't disowned him yet. She would text every day, and send photos, and Boruto would do the same for her. "Hima misses you."

Sarada grinned at that and left her place by the door to walk over to him. "I miss her too. Maybe the four of us could see each other soon? I'd like to catch up with them—and you need to!"

"Yeah, yeah," Boruto took Sarada back into his arms and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "He's a grown-ass man. He can come to visit me if he really wants to. Hima can drive now, too. Same for her."

"It's my fault—I keep you so busy. Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" She giggled. "It will be fun. Maybe we can have a sleepover."

To have dinner with his siblings was one thing, but a sleepover? With Sarada there? And Kawaki being the bastard he was? "No. Just dinner. You know what? Lunch. During daylight hours and in public." Boruto nodded. "When we're back."

Sarada gave him a bout of puppy eyes and a pout. "I want a sleepover! At night. Be nice."

Shit. She just had to give him those puppy eyes. Boruto sighed. "Okay, _fine_. When your schedule isn't as busy, okay?"

"I'll make sure I'm free next Friday night. It's a date, I'll make sure they bring their pajamas." She was so excited now, swaying her hips as she danced in place. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah…" Boruto tried to smile, but he could already feel his dread. His siblings were going to do what they did best—embarrass him to death—and he was so not looking forward to that.

.

.

.

Three hours to settle down, cuddle, makeout and freshen up was not enough for Boruto. If he could, he would have opted to order room service and stay in with Sarada. He let her go to dinner first, opting to wait a few minutes in his own room before heading over with Mitsuki.

Arriving in the restaurant, Boruto regretted not going first, because Hōki was sitting next to Sarada, and his arm was resting on the backrest of her seat. Even if Ochako was the one who took the other seat next to Sarada, he still wasn't happy. Begrudgingly, he sat next to Midnight, with Mitsuki sitting in front of him.

"Boruto," Midnight purred. "How did you find your room?"

He looked at the actress, wearing a low cut sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt. Although the heat was on, it was still a little cold. Everyone was in turtlenecks… except her, of course. Boruto smiled. "It was nice. Cozy."

The actress hummed and leaned a little closer to him, a sly smile on her face. "Are you talking about your room or Sarada's?"

He sipped on his water and choked. Midnight was one of the cast members with more experience under her belt. She was ten years older than most of them but looked as young as everyone else.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The actress grinned. "You settled Sarada's belongings, didn't you? I'm sure you had a _good look._" She sighed wistfully. "I remember when I booked that same honeymoon suite. Are the showers still made of glass? You can get a good view from the bed. Oh—I'm sure you've noticed."

Boruto coughed to clear his throat, the tips of his ears turning red. "Y-yeah. But I just unpacked Sarada's things. I left her because she took a nap."

Midnight looked at Sarada and then back at him. "She said she was reading when you came earlier."

Fuck. Forgot to align their alibi. "W-well. She was reading when I left her. I came back to check on her after."

Midnight nodded, but that sly smile was still on her face. "Right, right."

Boruto looked across the table, and Mitsuki was wearing a coat over his thick sweater. He had a warm cup of tea in his hand and stared at it miserably.

Right. Hates the cold.

The rest of the dinner went by for Boruto. He spoke to Ochako and Katsuki's manager, commenting on how their talents were interested in finding another project as soon as they could. Boruto referred them to another agency, as he heard they were looking for people to audition.

Midnight no longer teased Boruto, but he became wary of her. She was known for knowing a lot of things, even if she didn't look like it. They had to be a little more careful.

After dessert, Hōki was asking them out for drinks at the bar. Boruto stayed quiet and waited to see what the other cast members would say. But in truth, he was only interested in hearing what Sarada would say.

"I think I'll skip out this time around," Sarada said with a smile. "It's going to be an early night for me."

"Oh, come on," Hōki chuckled, moving his arm to be around her instead of the chair. "It will be fun, and you can sleep in tomorrow. Just a few."

Sarada looked torn and the way her brows furrowed told Boruto she wasn't happy. "Um…"

Boruto was already upon his feet, walking around the table to rescue his princess. "Sarada needs her sleep," he replied for her. "It's been a long day. But please, do go ahead and enjoy." Boruto smiled charmingly at the other cast members, showing off a perfect set of white teeth. "I'll walk you to your room," He directed at Sarada.

"She can speak for herself." Hōki snorted, getting to his feet as well. He took hold of Sarada's hand and tugged her close to his side. "Come on, we need to have a little private time too, don't we?" He asked with a wink.

Sarada's face heated up and she looked between the two, unsure what to say or do.

"Sarada _did_ speak for herself," Boruto replied firmly. "And she said _no_." Boruto would have pulled Sarada to his side, but that bastard was still holding on to her hand, and he didn't want her to get hurt in the process. His blue eyes met hers. If he needed to cause a scene, he would but that wouldn't do well for any of them at this table.

"Children, settle down," Midnight rolled her eyes. "Princess here wants to get some beauty sleep. What's so hard to understand?"

Ochako looked at Deku and Todoroki. "I—I think I'll get some rest, too. I don't want to miss out breakfast, you know?"

"Sorry, Hōki. Some other time. I'm just tired." Sarada forced a smile while pulling her hand away from Hōki and scurrying over to Boruto. "Will you walk me?"

He put his arm around her shoulders, already leading her away from the rest of the cast. "Of course I will."

Mitsuki stood from his seat and waved at everyone before walking next to Sarada, starting a light conversation as they all left the restaurant. "Are you alright?"

Sarada didn't need to reply to let Boruto know she was a little shaken up. No one ever spoke to her that way. The farther they walked away from the restaurant, the better Boruto felt. And instead of bringing her back to her room, they walked to his shared room with Mitsuki. He never let go of Sarada and held her hand once they were in the room.

There were snakes. _Everywhere_.

"Mitsuki, what the fuck!" Boruto jumped, one slithering right over his foot. "I told you no pets!"

"Ooh, babies!" Sarada gushed, bending over to pick up the one right at their feet. "What a cutie!"

Boruto's eye twitched. At least Sarada was feeling better. He sighed and walked over to his bed, turning the covers over to make sure that there were no "_babies_" under there before he sat on it and frowned. No doubt Hōki would be coming over to Sarada's room to convince her to go out once he thought Boruto was no longer around. "Sarada, let's stay here. I'll collect your things for the night."

"Okay." She agreed easily, happily even as she got on his bed with the snake. "I'll wait here."

"Umm…" Boruto wanted to bring Mitsuki with him so they could talk in private, but he didn't want to leave Sarada alone in the room.

"I'll go get her things," Mitsuki stood from the bed and placed a hand on Boruto's shoulder. Which bag is it in?"

"The green one, in the pink packing cube. And Mitsuki…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back to get my things for the evening later." Mitsuki grinned knowingly at him, took Sarada's key card, and left the room.

At least Mitsuki was understanding. It wasn't like this was the first time Boruto asked him to leave because he had a girl with him. But this was different this time.

"I can't believe you can lie down with that on you," Boruto scrunched his nose, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched a snake slither over her belly.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat. They're sweet and harmless." Sarada giggled. "Come on, pet him."

"At least the snake is," Boruto muttered. "I can't say the same for Hōki though."

Sarada made a face, feeling quite the same but not liking herself for feeling that way. "Maybe you're right…"

.

.

.

Mitsuki brought two white snakes with him to Sarada's suite, already in his pajamas and wearing a robe over. It was getting late, and he knew Boruto and Sarada were already settled in the other room to get some sleep… or not.

He smirked at the idea, but was overall happy for the two of them. Mitsuki let his snakes slither around the bed as he crawled into the middle and made himself comfortable. It was cold, but he turned up the heat to make sure he wouldn't wake up freezing. Turning off all the lights, Mitsuki pulled the comforter over himself and closed his eyes to sleep.

Rousing from sleep, Mitsuki curled up a little more. There was someone ringing the doorbell, and knocking. He could hear voices outside. It was already three in the morning and he frowned, having a good idea who it might be.

As quietly as he could, Mitsuki walked to the front door and peeked who it might be. Bingo.

It was Hōki. He looked drunk. Deku and Todoroki were with him, trying to convince him to get out of there. But the lead actor wouldn't listen.

"Sarada, I know you're in there!" He yelled and knocked on the door. "Open up! It's me, princess!"

Mitsuki's frown deepened. Boruto was right. Hōki would come by her room. It would have been dangerous for her to be in her room, alone, with a drunk costar banging at her door.

"Hōki, come on, stop it." Deku pulled him back. "You're going to wake her up."

"There are other people on this floor, too," Todoroki added. "You're going to piss her and Boruto off."

"Fuck Boruto!" Hōki hissed. "Who does he think he is, her _boyfriend_? Shit. He _isn't_ and he should know that."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes and went back to the room to fetch his phone. There was no point waking Boruto and riling him up. But if he didn't stop Hōki, and one of the other guests heard, this would be bad. Making a quick decision, Mitsuki sent Boruto a text regarding the situation and told him what he was going to do.

He picked up the phone and called the front desk, asking for someone to come and quiet down the actor, but also warning them to be discreet about it. He gave his name to the receptionist and she immediately agreed to have it dealt with.

Mitsuki then picked up his phone and sent a few texts. Once he heard more voices outside, he walked over to peek out the door again. Deku and Todoroki didn't make a fuss, immediately backing off when security came to shoo them away. It looked like Hōki was going to make more noise, but eventually left without needing to use force. He breathed a sigh of relief and then sent Boruto another text, _crisis averted._

A shiver ran down his spine and Mitsuki groaned. _Why did it have to be so cold?_ Padding over quickly to the bed, and curling up under the covers, his little snakes slithered in to cuddle.

Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

.

.

.

Boruto woke up to Sarada lying on him, her cheek pressed to his chest, arms clinging on to his torso. He ran his hand down her long, black hair and kissed her forehead. Sarada didn't stir, her breathing deep and even.

She was on vacation. If she wanted to sleep until noon, she could. The only official activities that would need to be photographed were in the afternoon when the cast was out enjoying the snow. They had plenty of time to cuddle.

Boruto reached over to the side table to check the time, as well as some of the messages. His eyes were still a little blurred with sleep, but he didn't need perfect vision to recognize that there were a few from Mitsuki, sent at three in the morning.

They weren't blocks of texts, just the usual short messages, but there were a little more than usual and more detailed rather than cryptic.

_Hōki is drunk, outside of the room. He's noisy. Todoroki and Deku are with him. _

_He's yelling for Sarada to come out of the room. The two others aren't convincing him to tone down. _

_I called hotel security to handle it, but to be discreet. I'll handle covering it up. Suggest you talk to the boys' managers about this—specifically Hōki. Sarada would have been scared if she were in her room alone and this happened. _

Boruto rubbed his eyes, and reread the messages. Was he dreaming?

There were recent messages just an hour ago.

_CCTV footage acquired, already deleted from the hotel's record. The staff has been silenced. _

_Silenced?_ What the fuck was Mitsuki up to? It wasn't even nine in the morning yet.

Not wanting to wake Sarada, Boruto sent a text to Mitsuki, asking where he was and if they could talk. If it was true that Hōki did come to Sarada's room, Boruto was glad he wasn't there. He was sure he would have been yelling and gotten physical. No doubt it would scare his princess, and Boruto didn't want that.

She was still sleeping and clinging on to him. If he moved her to the bed so he could meet with Mitsuki for coffee to discuss what happened the night before, Sarada would most likely wake up alone in the room. At this point, Boruto didn't want to leave Sarada alone at all.

Lying down a little more and thinking of what might have transpired for Mitsuki to acquire the footage, Boruto snatched his phone and sent him another text, asking if he could come to the room and bring his laptop with him.

Finally, Mitsuki replied.

_Sweeping this clean, Boruto. I will come to the room in twenty._

Boruto felt a lump in his throat. Shit. He knew Mitsuki was sketchy at times, but his texts sounded like he was covering up a murder—one thing Boruto, deep in his heart, felt like something he had previously done. Mitsuki was overall a good guy, but knowing who his parent is, it was understandable why Mitsuki's morals danced around gray areas.

With a deep breath and a sigh, Boruto stroked Sarada's cheek, trying to rouse her from sleep. "Princess, wake up." Boruto kissed her hair. "You need to get dressed, Mitsuki will be coming over soon." As much as he trusted Mitsuki and knew he would never think or do lewd things to Sarada, he still didn't want her to be naked when he arrived. "Just a shirt and pajamas, you can stay in bed."

"Mm. Five more minutes," She grumbled sleepily, snuggling against him and fighting her hold on him.

Boruto chuckled and ran a finger down her spine, making Sarada squirm. "I'll dress you up, okay? You can still sleep. I just need to get up." He tried to get her off him, but she clung on even more.

"Don't go. So warm. It's vacation…" Sarada whined. "Stay with me."

"I will stay," Boruto assured her. "I won't leave, I promise. I just need to get you dressed. Mitsuki is coming over." He tried again, holding on to her waist to gently push her off him and settle her on the bed.

"Ugh. Why is he coming so early in the morning?" She frowned, finally forcing her eyes open to look at him as she sat up in bed, not caring a bit about her nakedness.

"I don't know yet, but I'll handle it. You're right," Boruto sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're on vacation and you can sleep. We'll take care of it." She was pouting at him, eyes struggling to stay open. She looked so cute. Boruto kissed her nose and let her lie back down.

He got out of bed and went through his bags, pulling out a crimson sweater of his, and Sarada's underwear and shorts. Boruto crawled into bed, easily sliding her panties through her legs, and then her shorts, before sliding his hands under her back to lift her and lean on his chest. She was still whining, and Boruto kept kissing the side of her face to comfort her as he slipped on the sweater over her body.

Once she was fully clothed, he tucked her back in bed and kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, princess."

"So sweet… thank you, Boruto." She smiled, already drifting back off.

Boruto hovered over her for a few moments, stroking her hair and watching her until she fell asleep. He then crawled out of bed and walked back to his bag on the floor, bending over and going through it to find a pair of underwear and joggers.

"Good morning, Boruto."

The manager jumped and scrambled to cover his crotch. He nearly tripped over his feet, as Mitsuki stood there, a smile on his face and a tray with three cups of coffee in his hands.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" The tips of his ears turned red and he turned around, slipping his boxers and joggers on. "Shit, you could have knocked!"

"I didn't want to wake Sarada," Mitsuki replied. "I have coffee for us, but I think it's better if Sarada sleeps through this first." He put the drinks down on the table and started setting his laptop up.

"What happened last night?" Boruto asked quietly.

"Exactly what I texted you, Boruto."

"It sounded like something more happened if you had to get the CCTV and delete it," Boruto kept his voice down, and looked over at the bed. Sarada was still fast asleep.

"Maybe you should just watch." Mitsuki turned the screen towards him and Boruto's brows furrowed, watching the grainy video.

The more Hōki banged on the door with his fist, and shook Deku off, the more Boruto's blood boiled. The sound from the camera wasn't as strong, but it was clear enough for him to understand.

"_Sarada, I know you're in there! Open up! It's me, princess!" _

"Princess?" Boruto hissed. "Who the fuck does he think he is calling her that?"

"Fuck Boruto! Who does he think he is, her _boyfriend_? Shit. He _isn't_ and he should know that."

"You aren't her boyfriend, bastard!" Boruto yelled. He was shaking, barely even comprehending what was happening next. There was a short fast forward to when security came and pulled the boys away. Deku and Todoroki cooperated, keeping silent the entire time. Hōki looked like he came to his senses and left with his costars, but security followed them out of the camera's range.

"All of their managers aren't on this trip," Boruto grit out. "Who was with them last night?"

"At the bar, they were with Midnight and Mineta. They left before the three could leave." Mitsuki looked at the screen, and the video was looping.

"Where were Ochako and Katsuki?"

"Left after dinner."

"Were they recognized by anyone?"

"I silenced them."

Boruto would usually cringe at Mitsuki's terminology. But he was too angry to care. "Did they know Sarada wasn't in her room?"

"I didn't come out, but I gave reception my name."

Boruto nodded, trying his best to keep his cool but lost it when the video rolled back to him calling Sarada to come out of her room and calling her princess.

"That fucking bastard!" Boruto yelled, slamming his fist on the table, rattling the glasses and making the coffee cups shake. "Call his manager!" Boruto was still shouting, talking to Mitsuki. "Same for Deku and Todoroki. I need to call the management team."

"Boruto… what's going on?" Sarada asked worriedly, standing just a few feet away with a distraught look marring her features.

He struggled to even his breathing, not wanting Sarada to see him so angry knowing how much it upset her. "Hōki came to your suite last night." Boruto swallowed. "It's been taken care of but I need to make a few calls. You stay here for the day," Boruto looked at Mitsuki. "Don't leave her alone in the room."

Mitsuki nodded.

"Hey," Sarada called closing the distance between them and taking Boruto's hand in hers. "Calm down… what do you mean Hōki came by my suite? And you're leaving me—and making me stay here?"

"If you watch this clip," Boruto looked at her, blood still boiling, "You will understand why I don't want you to leave this room." His voice was too calm, too low. He must have had a scary look on his face because Sarada's eyes widened by the tiniest bit.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, Boruto. Besides, I'm fine. I'm right here, nothing is wrong." She spoke softly, trying to soothe him.

Boruto took a deep breath and forced his face to soften. "I want to take as much precaution as I can, as your manager, your safety is my priority and I will _not_ tolerate this behavior."

Mitsuki set up the video again, and pumped the volume up so she could hear. Sarada watched and listened intently, scooting closer to Boruto and clinging to him.

"W-what do you think he wanted?" She asked fearfully.

"Definitely not something work related, or having a cup of tea." The more Boruto watched the video, the angrier he got. Seeing the fear in Sarada's dark eyes and the way she clung on to him disturbed him more. Mitsuki was right. If Sarada were in her room when Hōki came, she would have been scared and felt unsafe.

That was simply unacceptable.

"Mitsuki," Boruto started, "Ask reception to move us to a bigger room, one with at least one bedroom. I don't want to talk to people and have Sarada without a room for privacy."

"Okay," Mitsuki nodded, already walking over to the phone to call reception to make the necessary arrangements.

Boruto turned to face Sarada and hugged her tightly. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

"I know… I'm confused… Hōki didn't seem like himself." She whispered, still holding onto him while her cheek rested against his chest.

He was clearly drunk, but that didn't mean what he did was excusable. Todoroki and Deku must have also had a few drinks, but they were still good. Sarada may have still been a little confused, but it was clear to Boruto—he couldn't let his princess out of his sight.

* * *

A/N: Perhaps if you've watched the show and read Sincerely Yours, it would be appropriate to ask you, do you think these BNHA characters fit their roles? Do you think what Hoki did was justified? Are Boruto's reactions reasonable? Let us know by leaving a review!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	12. Settled and Sweets

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported this story! Tyy and I have been writing a little more of this lately and all we can say is, it's going to be WILD!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto/BNHA

* * *

Sarada's morning hadn't started off well. Not at all. All she wanted to do was lie in bed snuggled close to Boruto and sleep in, but instead, she'd been woken up for good with his angry shouting and now, she was locked in a bedroom with only a coffee and her laptop, pouting to herself about the whole situation.

She couldn't say that she wasn't afraid, but at the same time, she really didn't know what she should feel. She'd been working with Hōki now for several weeks and though he didn't hesitate to flirt with her and ask her out time and time again, he'd never really made her feel uncomfortable—not like he did when she watched that video. He wouldn't hurt her… she was sure he wouldn't. Then again, she really didn't know at this point.

Boruto said he would handle it and that also worried her. He was currently speaking to Hōki's manager and some of the other cast member's managers as well, leaving her to know nothing for now. She would question him later and hopefully learn everything that was discussed, she only hoped that this wouldn't ruin their filming—that she and Hōki would still be able to get along and make a wonderful movie together. She was sure Hōki would apologize to her if he knew how she felt about him coming by her room.

Sipping on her coffee, Sarada went to her music on her laptop and started one of her soft playlists. Then she got her phone and decided to check in with her parents. She sent her mom a text, updating her on her vacation—minus the drama and then received a message before she could put her phone away. It was from Ochako.

'_Sarada, are you okay? I heard from Katsuki that some things happened and you were involved somehow. If you need to talk, I'm here!'_

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of her costar, Sarada quickly sent a response that she was fine and it was nothing to worry about. The last thing she wanted to do was stir up any unnecessary drama between the actors. They all needed level heads so they could focus on their filming. Right now, they were all supposed to be taking it easy and having a good time together.

Yet here she was, locked in a bedroom.

If Boruto would have been with her, she wouldn't mind. Actually, she'd prefer it. One of her favorite things to do these days was definitely being in bed with Boruto. He was so warm and comfortable, and so sweet on her. Somehow, he always managed to relax her and put her at ease. It made sense, by now they were basically together. Not official, no label, no complications, but they were definitely _together. _

Sarada really liked how things were between them now. It was different. Boruto wasn't only her best friend, but more like a lover. It wasn't serious or anything though and since they didn't have a label, it wasn't like they were going to be telling other people they were a thing or calling each other 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'. Things like that were really just meaningless. What mattered to Sarada was actions, and Boruto was always making her feel like a real princess.

Seeing the look on Boruto's face when he listened to Hōki using the pet name offset had taken her by surprise. Now though, she giggled at the thought. He was so angry, livid really and Sarada didn't doubt if he had heard Hōki in person, he would have started a brawl between the two. That couldn't happen. Sarada didn't want them fighting and she even wished they could be friends. For a while, she thought they may even make that happen, but the peace between them had really just been a mutual and professional silence because this morning, Sarada had heard them both cursing each other and acting as if they couldn't stand one another.

It was a big mess. Sarada sighed, still texting both her mom and Ochako now. It was a nice distraction to have them to talk to while Boruto was busy, no doubt ripping the other managers a new one. This movie had brought on a lot of things, including many new sides of Boruto. She's seen that he could get angry—really angry, and she'd learned that he was even softer than she thought.

Not to say that he hadn't always been sweet on her, and he really liked to flirt, has been teasing her relentlessly since their first week under contract together. It felt like they had been together their whole lives to Sarada. Everything was so different with him and it always had been. That fact was something that she would never get over. Sarada really didn't know what she would do without him. If she lost Boruto, her life would never be the same and that thought was more terrifying than anything to her.

Sarada finished her coffee and sat on the bed, listening to her music for a while. Boruto was taking way too long with this discussion on his and her conversations had ended—leaving her extremely bored. She did have a couple of good reads downloaded on her phone that she remembered once she got bored enough. Lately, she hadn't been reading much, between filming and Boruto, when did she have the time?

While she had nothing else to do though, she could indulge in a little reading and that's just what she did. Sarada was a fast reader and stories always went by so fast for her because she loved them so much. She was easily enraptured in the novel, scrolling through the pages quickly. However, the instant the door opened, she tossed her phone to the other side of the bed to give her full attention to Boruto.

He still looked pissed, brows furrowed together but there was pout on his lips. Boruto sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "The good news is we continue filming and no one knows what happened last night. Bad news, you still have to fake date Hōki."

Well, that was great news because Sarada would have lost her mind if something happened to her role and this movie. She was already too invested. There were also agreements signed between her and Hōki and their teams, so she wasn't surprised to hear that they would still be pretending to date—that didn't seem to be the case for Boruto though. He must have been hoping to end that, not that she was surprised.

"I understand." She said, offering him a smile. "That's all for the best, right?"

His pout deepened. "It would be for the best if he never came near you again."

"Don't be unreasonable." Sarada grinned, opening her arms and making grabby hands for him. "Come here."

Boruto was still pouting, but he opened his arms and hugged her, leaning all of his weight on her until she fell on the bed on her back with Boruto on her. Sarada hugged his shoulders, kissing his cheek and smiling even more at his sulking.

"It's okay. We only have roughly four more months of filming. It will be over before you know it."

Boruto turned his face towards her neck, burying his face. "But you'll have to keep dating him until _after_ the movie hits theaters. That will take even longer."

"Oh, stop whining. It's not real, and never will be." She huffed, finding it annoying that he didn't realize this. Though she supposed she wouldn't really like Boruto pretending to date anyone either.

Boruto nuzzled his nose closer to her neck, his pouty lips brushing her skin. "I know. But I still don't like it."

"I know you don't, but it's okay. And right _now_, it's just you and me… no fake boyfriend in sight. So why don't we focus on us instead?" That was really all she wanted to do. Sarada didn't actually want to fake date Hōki, but it was for good reason. What she wanted, was to enjoy every second she had with Boruto.

Still, with the pouty face, Boruto released one arm from holding Sarada so he could cup her face. He still looked sad but gave her a smile. "You're right. It's just you and me."

He was so cute she could barely stand it, and couldn't stop herself from raising her head from the bed to capture his lips in a kiss. She meant for it to be chaste and sweet, instead, it was long and a little thrilling. Not just one kiss, but a series of kisses that had her holding on a little tighter and wishing he would kiss her forever.

Boruto shifted their positions in bed, letting Sarada come on top of him as his hands roamed to her sides and down her ass. When the kiss broke, he smirked. "I feel so much better now."

"Oh, really now?" Sarada mused, grinning at him as she sat up, straddling him and letting her hands slide up and down his chest and stomach. "All I need to do is kiss you?"

He hummed and nodded. "I could use some more kisses."

"More kisses?" She asked teasingly, moving her right index finger to his lips to tap them. "Here?"

Boruto opened his mouth to capture her finger between his teeth, lightly biting on it. He gave it a kiss before saying, "It's up to you, princess. You can take what you want."

Sarada breathed in a soft moan at his words and the way he teased her finger. "I want to kiss you everywhere." She admitted unabashedly, taking his hand in her free one to raise it to her lips and kiss his fingertips suggestively. One at a time. Slow, and hot. Then the door opened behind them, startling her. Her heart skipped a beat at being caught in the act, at least until she saw it was Mitsuki.

"You scared me!" She yelled in a whisper, just in case there was anyone else around who may hear. Boruto should have locked the door. KNH would have had a field day with such a scandal.

_Actress Sarada Uchiha caught in bed with her manager—while dating costar Hōki Taketori. _

She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

Mitsuki had a wide smile on his face, unabashed at what his friends were doing when he entered the room. "Boruto, Tsunade is on the phone for you."

Boruto sat up and frowned at Mitsuki. "Can't I call her back?"

"I'm afraid she's… not in a good mood." Mitsuki's smile never wavered. "I'll wait outside for you." He closed the door behind him but didn't lock it for them.

The manager sighed and wrapped his arms around Sarada's waist. "I'm sorry, I'll make it quick."

"This is our _vacation._" Sarada ground out, beyond annoyed now. It was _always_ something. "This is really ridiculous." She wasn't going to pout, totally not. But she was so angry. She just wanted to have her time with Boruto, but the universe was so against her and she wasn't having it, so she remained where she was.

Boruto stifled his laugh. "I promise, I'll make it fast." He nuzzled her ear and gave it a kiss before nipping it lightly. "I'll make it worth the wait."

"No. I'm mad at you." She huffed but didn't even think about moving away from him. She liked what he was doing and wanted him to continue instead of dealing with work.

Boruto squeezed her ass and trailed soft kisses down her neck, making her shudder and let out a shaky breath. Oh, she wanted him so much it hurt.

"I like this. Stay and do more."

"Boruto I said—" Mitsuki came through the door, holding up his phone. Stopping to look at the two of them.

"Ugh!" Sarada was furious, shoving at Boruto's chest before scrambling off of him. The mood was effectively ruined. "Fine, just go!" Her voice was louder than it should have been, but she couldn't help it. Feeling so frustrated, she couldn't even look at Boruto, nor did she want to at the moment.

Boruto sighed and walked over to Mitsuki, taking the phone. He looked back at Sarada with an apologetic smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Sarada almost screamed. She settled for stomping her foot and getting back in bed, this time under the covers which she pulled over her head as well. This wasn't fair at all, definitely not how she envisioned her vacation.

She was getting hungry and really had a craving for another coffee but she was so aggravated now that she just willed herself to go back to sleep. This trip had such a rocky start she just didn't know what to expect about the rest of it. Honestly, she wished she wouldn't have had to come and could have just stayed home.

.

.

.

Maybe she was being a brat, but Sarada really couldn't care less. Even after a nap, she woke up angry, not even finding relief with finding Boruto in bed next to her. How could she when instead of holding her, he was on his phone doing _more _work. He didn't believe in vacation it seemed unless it was she who was trying to work in her downtime.

Once she was up, she got straight out of bed and padded her way to the bathroom, opting for a shower. Sarada didn't have anything to say to her manager right now. For all she cared, he could go and work forever. She could meet Ochako and Bakugo for lunch since she was famished. Maybe she could even go for a short hike with some of her costars.

Boruto wouldn't like it, but she needed to see Hōki as well. Clearing the air between them had to be done and the sooner they did that, the better off they'd be. Sarada finished her shower and dried herself off before brushing her hair and putting her blow dryer to use. Today, she would leave her hair down. It had grown, hanging nearly to the middle of her back. It was longer than she was used to and she debated whether or not she should get it cut soon.

Normally, she preferred her hair shorter, especially in summer, but lately, she had grown used to her long hair—even becoming attached to it. Maybe she wouldn't cut it for a while longer, maybe she would ask Boruto for his opinion. If only she wasn't so angry with him, then she could do that. For now, though, she didn't want to look at him, much less have a conversation about his preference for her hair.

The fact that she even cared what he thought at all was extremely annoying to her right now. She left the bathroom in nothing but her robe, ignoring Boruto completely as she walked to the closet—thankful that her things had been moved for her. Just because Boruto was on top of things like usual didn't mean she would stop being mad at him. She stripped her robe off and placed it on a hanger, dressing in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pale pink turtleneck, grabbing her thick grey winter coat and matching knee-high boots.

Once she was properly dressed, she searched for her makeup bag, wanting a little lipgloss and nothing more—but she couldn't find it anywhere. Talking to Boruto at all was something she wanted to avoid, but of course, he would know exactly where it was. So she stormed out of the closet, still refusing to look at him as he continued to sit on the bed.

"Where is my makeup bag?" She asked, tone snippy. He was going to try and stop her, and she knew that. No matter what he said though, she was not being held prisoner in this room.

Not even with him.

_Especially_ not with him.

"Where are you going?" Boruto asked, putting his phone down.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." Sarada huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where is it?"

His brow raised, arms crossing across his chest, too. "I can see you think you're going outside, but it isn't happening. Not _now_, at least. I know you're hungry. There's food waiting for you outside."

He had the audacity to tell her she wasn't going anywhere, just as she expected. "Where is my makeup bag?" She repeated her question, every word venomous. They were doing too much talking for her.

"Why are you so upset?" Boruto asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to Sarada.

She was quick to back away from him, feeling hurt and even angrier from his question. "Where. Is. My. Makeup. Bag?"

Boruto stopped in his tracks when Sarada backed away from him. A flash of hurt and confusion ran through his face and his voice lowered. "Sarada…"

She shouldn't have felt guilty at all. She was mad at him, but she couldn't help feeling affected by the shift in his mood. However, her resolve remained strong. "I want my makeup bag. I'm going out… somewhere."

Boruto lowered his gaze and walked into the bathroom. He came out holding a black pouch and placed it on the bed. "I'll go with you." His voice was still low, and he couldn't look at her face.

"I don't want you to." She argued quickly. Why didn't he understand that she wanted to be away from him—because she was _mad. _

"Why not?" Boruto was finally looking at her. He still looked like a kicked puppy, but there was a little more edge in his voice now. "Where are you going and _why_ would you need to put on makeup for it?"

"I only want my lipgloss!" She snapped as she grabbed the bag and unzipped it to search for the item. "I'm going to, I don't know, do something. And I need to see Hōki."

"Hōki?!" Boruto gaped. Gone were those puppy dog eyes. "What the hell for? You shouldn't be going anywhere near him!"

"We need to see each other and move past whatever this is. Hōki and I have to work together _and _fake our relationship and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"And what _exactly_ are you going to tell him? That you'll get past it because you weren't even in your room that night? That it's _fine_ because you didn't even _hear_ the way he banged on your door and called for you?" Boruto was shaking now, but he kept his voice low as he gritted his teeth. "Sarada, I had to tell them that you called Mitsuki to take care of it, because you didn't know what you to do. Which is why Mitsuki made the call for reception. Everyone thinks you were in. Your. Room."

"Thanks for filling me in." Sarada muttered, opening her lip gloss to apply a small amount to her lips. "Don't you worry, I'll follow your story, manager."

Boruto couldn't even form words. "_Manager_?" His voice wavered and sharply looked away from her. "Fine. Go and do what you want." He walked around her and left her in the room.

Okay, she knew that was a low blow, but she was just _so _mad at him. Now he just left her and that turned her anger into hurt. She didn't like this one bit. Boruto was under a lot of stress and she was only making it worse just because her emotions were running rampant. The right thing to do was apologize, but she didn't want to when he hadn't given her the same courtesy. Instead of making her feel better like he usually did, he made her feel worse.

For a few moments, Sarada sat on the bed and willed herself not to cry. She was so frustrated and honestly didn't know what to do. Boruto didn't want her anywhere near Hōki and he may never forgive her if she really did go and do whatever she wanted. So, even though she was mad at him, she decided it best to ask him to join her.

Sarada got up and took a deep breath, pushing her hair to her back on her way to the door. Boruto was just outside, his face twisted in frustration and hurt. She really didn't want him to be mad at her—it was different when she was the one who was mad.

"Boruto?" She began hesitantly, knowing it likely for him to snap. Maybe she deserved it.

"What?" He pouted, not looking at her.

"I changed my mind…" she said, blushing at being in this situation. "I want you to come with me."

He peeked at her, but that pout was still on his face. "I don't want to see that bastard."

"Oh… I understand." She sighed, looking around the room that was empty aside from him. "I'll take Mitsuki then. Where is he?"

Boruto gaped at her and let out a frustrated shout as he ran his hands through his hair. "Ugh, fine. Let's go see the bastard." He took her hand in his and got up from the couch. "Over lunch? I don't want to be anywhere private," Boruto growled.

"Yes… I'm really hungry." Sarada nodded, feeling much better at having his hand holding hers. "I don't care where as long as we settled things."

That pout was looking permanent. "Fine." Boruto took his coat from the rack and lead them out the door. He reluctantly let go of Sarada's hand to text Hōki's manager to meet outside for lunch.

"His manager will join us too?" Sarada asked as she walked along with him, thinking that would be less awkward.

"It's official business, they both have to be there," Boruto sulked. His eyes trailed down to her hand, but didn't take it. Instead, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "They both already apologized in writing, anyway."

Sarada sighed and fiddled with the large buttons on her coat. "You didn't tell me that. What did they say?" It was probably just a simple apology, but if there was more, she wanted to know.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Hōki said he was drunk and missed you," Boruto spat. "As if that's an excuse to get violent. His manager added rectifying actions on their part."

"Rectifying actions?" She questioned. "He was drunk… that makes a lot of sense. People do strange things when they're heavily intoxicated."

"Yes, but that isn't an excuse," Boruto snapped. He looked at her and sighed, whispering, "Would you really be this nice about it if you were there, and I wasn't? I would be scared out of my mind for you."

Sarada shook her head, brows furrowing. "I've learned a lot about Hōki and I don't see him as a violent person. If I had been there alone, I would have been really scared, but it's not like he could get inside or do anything. The most he would have done is ask me to spend some time with him probably. I think a lot of the problem here is between _you _and him. I feel like I'm on the sidelines here."

"_We_ have a problem because he _wants_ you," Boruto's eyes narrowed. "He's so in love with you, it's annoying."

"In _love_?" Sarada breathed, dark eyes widening. Nobody had ever been in love with her before. "You really think so?"

Boruto looked at her, with wide eyes and a scowl on his face. "Don't tell me you like it." His eye twitched at the thought.

"I don't know… maybe? I mean… you were telling me about starting a romance and actually experiencing love—like with a _real _boyfriend. I don't want to hurt him… I never thought he _loved _me." It truly fascinated her, yet she couldn't say the same about him. She liked him, sure. But she didn't really want to be with him like that, it just didn't feel right. Sarada would have to break it to him gently now that Boruto told her Hōki was in love with her.

"It doesn't really matter what he thinks because you have me," Boruto muttered.

Sarada's heart flopped in her chest and she unconsciously shifted closer to him, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "I like having you…" she whispered honestly. But Boruto didn't _love _her. What they had was… she wasn't even sure.

"Like?" Boruto repeated and nudged her temple with his nose. "Not love? You wound me."

"You're right. I do love it. I always want you by my side." She admitted, having to refrain from throwing her arms around him, because she really wanted to.

That made Boruto smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "I love it, too. And I'll always be here."

Sarada melted, not holding back a second time. Her arms went around his middle, hugging him tightly without a second thought. "I'm sorry I was mean." She murmured. Even if he wasn't sorry, she wanted him to know that she was.

"I'm sorry too, princess."

They had finally arrived at the restaurant and Sarada forced herself to release him, a big grin on her face. She felt a lot better now—just needed some food, so she grabbed his sleeve once more and pulled him along inside.

Hōki and his manager were already seated at a table, taking up one side while leaving the other open for Sarada and Boruto, which she was grateful for. For now, at least, she didn't want to be that close to Hōki. She didn't want him to touch her, not until she heard what he had to say.

"Hello," Sarada greeted the pair with a small smile, taking the seat by the window.

"Sarada," Hōki sighed, looking regretful as he reached for her hands on the table.

Sarada was quick to pull them back and rest them in her lap instead, making him pout. "Hōki." She gave him a pointed look and then glanced at his manager. The older man had white hair and eyes as dark as hers. He was very handsome considering his age. "Mr. Hatake." She nodded at him and he smiled.

"Hello, Sarada," Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to join us. We wanted to apologize this morning but Boruto here said you weren't feeling well."

"I wasn't. I slept almost all morning." She admitted. "I don't need you apologizing on Hōki's behalf. I want to hear what _he _has to say… after I order my food. I'm starving."

Boruto stayed quiet for most of the time, only talking to give his order to the waiter. When he wasn't looking at Sarada, he was glaring at Hōki. Sarada wasn't surprised at all, she expected no less and didn't react. Hōki was all eyes on her, not even sparing her manager a glance, at least not for her to catch. He was also holding his tongue, looking pensive and apologetic.

Once the food arrived, Sarada brightened and wasted no time in getting started. She really was hungry and the food was perfect, the first few bites enough to put her at ease. Already feeling better, she peeked back at Hōki and decided they could start their conversation.

"Tell me what you came to my room for. What were you hoping to accomplish?"

Hōki shifted in his seat, setting down his fork. He had yet to have a bite, having only been playing with his food since it arrived. "Honestly, I don't even know. Sober me would have never come to your room at such a late hour… not without inviting me. It's just… I think you're really precious to me, Princess. I want to be closer to you. Closer than him." His deep blue eyes shifted to Boruto though only for an instant before they were back on her.

"Call her by her name," Boruto responded calmly. His hands were squeezing the couch's foam so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the corner. "It's her screen pet name. No harm in that, right?"

Boruto shot a glare at the old man, and then looked at Sarada.

"Actually, um…" Boruto was really putting her on the spot and she knew she needed to choose her words carefully. If she said the wrong thing, he would hate her—but she couldn't exactly say the right thing either, because it was also wrong. She cleared her throat as her mind contemplated many different ways to effectively end Hōki using the pet name off-screen before she decided. "You see, that name is very… special to me, because someone else calls me that." That didn't feel vague enough at all. They were totally going to find her out.

"Who?" Hōki asked, glaring at Boruto as if he'd already put the puzzle together.

Crap. "Oh, um… I don't really see why it matters, but it's my… daddy." _What did she just say?!_

Boruto choked on his water, sputtering a few droplets on Hōki. He took the napkin and coughed into it some more to clear his throat.

"Oh," Kakashi smiled. "I didn't know Mr. Uchiha had such an affectionate nickname for you, Sarada. Pardon me, but he didn't seem like the type."

Sarada frowned, lips mulling together before she huffed, "well he _is, _even calls me his cute little peanut sometimes. Embarrassing, I know." She was blushing all over, but not because of her papa calling her a cute peanut.

Hōki had calmed down, expression softening and focusing on her. "Forgive me, Sarada. You should have told me sooner. I'd be glad to come up with something better. Something only _I _call you."

Boruto frowned, but stayed quiet, trying to get a bite of his food, but only pushed it around his plate.

"That sounds like a great idea, Hōki." Kakashi tapped his fingers on the table. "Would make your fans happy to see you refer to her as another pet name, too." He turned his attention to Boruto. "Don't you think so, Boruto?"

He looked at the manager and kept his face calm. "I don't see what's wrong with calling Sarada by her name. It's lovely enough as it is."

Sarada smiled at Boruto, heart speeding up a bit. "That's sweet to say. Thank you."

Boruto smiled back at her, discreetly taking her hand in his under the table. "You're welcome. And it's true. Your mother told me your name had a special meaning to it. And I don't see why you feel the need to replace that, Hōki." Boruto looked at him with cold eyes, despite the charming smile on his face.

"I love your name, Sarada. It's just _everyone _calls you by your name. I want to be special to you." He pouted. "I mean, except for your dad, but that's because he's important, right?"

"He is," Sarada confirmed. "It's not a big deal Hōki, you don't need a pet name for me. I'm really not into that sort of thing." _Not from you. _"It's unnecessary. Okay?"

Hōki didn't look happy about it, but he nodded in understanding, not wanting to push his luck too much. "Very well, Sarada. I'll happily use your name. It is a very sexy name anyway." He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood and Sarada stiffened, face heating up once again.

_Sexy? _

Boruto cleared his throat and called a waiter for dessert. He broke the conversation, asking around what everyone might want. He squeezed Sarada's hand when she didn't respond right away.

"Oh. Um… whatever you're having is fine with me." She said without thinking, still a little thrown off by Hōki's comment.

His lips pressed into a line and changed their order. The waiter happily took off and came back shortly with two kinds of cake and one bowl of ice cream. The cake was settled in front of Hōki and Kakashi, while a bowl of three different flavors of ice cream with fruits and nuts were placed between Sarada and Boruto.

Only _one_ spoon was provided.

Boruto handed it to Sarada and pushed the ice cream closer to her, pulling her out of her thoughts and making her bounce in her seat excitedly.

"All my favorites." She cooed, grinning at Boruto with hearts in her eyes. "Aren't you going to have some?"

"I will," Boruto grinned. "After you." He took a strawberry from the pile and bit into it, gaze still fixed on Sarada.

"Okay." She giggled and scooped up a small amount with her spoon and having a bite. "Mm. So good."

"Sarada," Hōki called, eager to get her attention on him. "I like ice cream too… let's have an ice cream date later. We can do it in my room, take lots of cute pictures by the fireplace with me keeping you warm… it will be great."

But she hadn't had time with Boruto all day and now she was going to have to be with Hōki instead. She really didn't want to, but she knew she shouldn't refuse. It would look bad. One of the main reasons they were taking this vacation was to show off some time with her and Hōki.

"Okay…" she agreed hesitantly, trying not to sound as depressed as she felt.

"Yes!" Hōki beamed, smiling brightly at her. "We can watch a movie if you like. Or anything."

Sarada just nodded along, having a few more bites of her ice cream before licking the spoon and passing it and the bowl to Boruto.

Boruto took the spoon and hovered it right above his lips. "Perfect suggestion, Hōki. I'm sure the rest of the cast will love to join." Boruto kissed the tip of the spoon before scooping up some ice cream. "We can have Deku and Ochako do a live stream," he took a bite and then looked at Kakashi. "What do you think? Midnight could also have something on her feed for today."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "A rare post from Todoroki would have his fans wanting more, I'm sure. Maybe we can use him instead of Deku."

Boruto nodded. "I'll have Sarada make a story as well." He swallowed the ice cream and licked the spoon clean before passing it to Sarada. "What do you think?"

"That's a lovely idea." Sarada nodded happily as she scooped up some more ice cream and stuck the spoon in her mouth, pulling it back out clean.

"Enjoying your ice cream?" Kakashi smiled. "It seems like you two are."

"It's delicious!" Sarada hummed, already raising another spoonful to her lips.

"Not with _his _mouth all over it." Hōki scoffed quietly and pushed his cake away. "Let's make our date early evening okay. We can all wear pajamas. Kakashi, handle letting everyone else know."

"Ooh, a pajama party!" Sarada turned excited as she passed the bowl back to Boruto and picked up a strawberry. She would only have one. They were his favorite so she wanted him to have most of them.

Boruto took the spoon but didn't have a scoop yet. He watched Sarada take a bite first and wiped the corner of her mouth with a tissue before digging in. "Thanks for volunteering, Kakashi," Boruto smirked and relished the shocked look on Hōki's face.

"I can't wait," Hōki muttered, glaring daggers at the blond while Sarada was oblivious, too happy to think anything of Boruto's affection or Hōki's annoyance.

"Me too." She said, smiling happily at him. Tonight would be fun, she was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Nice to have all of that settled, but how do you think that sleepover is going to be? Since this is also our first crossover film, we want to know what you all think about the cast! If you've read Sincerely Yours and have watched BNHA, do you think they suit their characters? Hihi. Let us know by leaving us a review!

Thank you again for your support.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	13. Filler: Not Exactly Romeo

**A/N: Hello, please read this before reading the chapter! **_This is a filler chapter_, as Tyy and I have written a one-shot using this AU for BoruSaraWeek2020! There is no particular time frame where this fits, but still full of fun. We have another filler chapter for this week, also for BoruSara Week and then we will be back to the canon chapters.

**Day two:** Balcony/Date/Hand Holding

_We don't own Naruto/Boruto. _

* * *

"Princess," Boruto whispered, stroking her hair to ease her out of slumber. "Princess, wake up. We have to go soon." He pressed soft kisses on her temple, trying to wake her gently.

"No." Sarada groaned, weakly swatting his hand away to try and continue her peaceful sleep.

Boruto crawled into bed, peppering her face with kisses, undeterred by her want to sleep some more. "Come on, please?" He whispered, kissing her nose. "You don't want to miss what I have planned for us today."

Her eyes blinked open at that and she smiled at him, still not fully awake. "You made plans?" She asked as she brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them free of sleep before sitting up slowly. "We're going out?"

"We are," Boruto nuzzled her neck with his nose. "We're going to the theater." Although her vision was still blurry, she could see he was dressed a little more formally than his usual everyday attire when he drove her to the studio. "I picked some dresses out for you to choose from."

"Really?" She was wide awake now, already scooting over to get out of bed. "Oh, that sounds great. I'm excited. I'll go shower right now!"

Boruto gave her room to move and watched her disappear into the shower. "Okay, I'll get breakfast ready for you," he called and walked over to the kitchen to get started.

While he left her to get ready, Sarada couldn't stop grinning. Even as she got into the shower, while she washed, and when she finished—she continued to smile, even giggling every few minutes. Nothing excited her more than a date with Boruto.

And this was definitely a date.

She dried herself off, wrapped the towel around her body and then brushed her teeth. All the while she wondered what could have made Boruto decide to take her on a date today. Not that it mattered, either way, Sarada was over the hills about it.

After combing her hair, Sarada used her blowdryer to dry it properly and then left the bathroom, padding to her closet expectantly. It had been a while since she wore a dress, but she was left awestruck when she came across the four selections he'd gotten for her.

Boruto knew her well, almost knowing what suited her tastes more than she did. Each dress was unique in its own right and beautiful too, she loved them all. They were so nice that even though she had no doubts before, the fact that they were going on an actual date was now solidified.

Making a choice when all the options were perfect was difficult, but Boruto had already done so much, so she wanted to choose herself and not make him do it. After several minutes of debating over the dresses, Sarada chose one that was an off white. It had a high neckline that made it look sophisticated, the top hugging her figure smoothly while it flared out from her hips down. It was beautiful, formal, but cute.

Wearing it made her feel like a real princess.

A princess who had a date with her prince.

She chose a pair of flats that suited the dress nicely and then took the time to do her hair in a loose, French braid. She wanted to add a bit of makeup, just a touch, but as usual, she couldn't find her makeup bag anywhere.

"Borutoooo!" She called, beginning to worry that she wouldn't be properly ready in time—and would ultimately ruin their date. She would never forgive herself for that.

"Hmm?" Boruto padded into her room, his face cracking into a grin when he saw her in her dress. "Good choice, princess. I was hoping you would choose that one."

"Then you could have just told me that." Sarada huffed, trying not to pout but she was failing miserably. "I can't find my makeup bag…"

He gave her cheek a quick kiss before opening up a drawer in her vanity, revealing a small black pouch. "Here ya go." Boruto handed it to her. "I wanted to give you options. You look beautiful regardless of what you wear, anyway." Boruto then leaned in and winked. "Or not wear."

Sarada blushed and averted her eyes, feeling shy which was unusual for her when it came to Boruto. "I'm almost ready." She mumbled before taking a seat at her vanity and turning the lights on so she could see to the best of her ability.

"Okay," Boruto kissed her temple, then her cheek, and trailed featherlight brushes to her neck and shoulder, over her dress. "We still have some time for breakfast. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room."

Sarada shivered as he left her alone, and collected herself enough to apply her makeup. Just a bit of eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss and she felt she looked presentable enough for their date. Her stomach was fluttering with a sensation of butterflies and her chest felt warm and her heart full. It was going to be a wonderful day.

When she walked into the dining room, Boruto was already finished eating. He leaned back on the chair with his right ankle resting on his left knee, reading something on his phone as he took a sip of coffee. Once he noticed her, he placed the mug and his foot down, a warm smile spreading on his face. "Beautiful," he sighed dreamily. "You put all other princesses to shame, ya know?"

"Are you saying I'm not your only princess?" Sarada asked, feigning a look of hurt as she sat down to have her own breakfast and coffee, both already prepared and waiting on her.

Boruto snorted. "You're my one and only princess."

"Mm. Sure." Sarada hummed as she picked up her coffee, having a taste as soon as her words were spoken. There was nothing wrong with teasing him a little bit before they left for their date.

The actress was truly looking forward to it.

The drive to the theater was filled with excited chatter, and Boruto wouldn't tell her what play or musical they were going to see. Not that she asked straight up or anything. If he wanted it to be a surprise, then she would go with it. Boruto knew everything about her, and whatever he chose, Sarada was confident she would like what he picked. It was rather strange, though. Most musicals and plays started after lunch, not at ten in the morning.

Sarada tried not to think about it too much, and Boruto was chatting away, so she tried to listen and pay attention. Once they reached the theater, there were parents with young children entering. Their clothes didn't look as formal as Boruto's, it was more on the casual side, but she didn't mind it too much. Perhaps Boruto wanted to take her to a children's play. It was a cute date idea, unique, too.

Boruto parked the car and went around to open her door and hold her hand as he led them inside the theater. It wasn't the main theater in the city, but it was still nice inside. What really caught her attention was the set up on the stage. There was a makeshift balcony that looked sturdy enough, with a night sky as the background. There were children, ages around eight to fourteen, all sitting on the floor, on the stage, listening to the two adults talking on stage.

Boruto held her hand and whispered, "I hope you don't mind. The local theater wanted someone to teach them how to act, and they contacted me. Well—a little girl did. She's a big fan of yours, and wanted to ask if you can teach her how to play the part of Juliet." His smile was apologetic, and even a little shy. "I know you don't really teach or like crowds, but I thought it would be nice to do, ya know?"

Sarada stared at him, face void of emotion even though she felt her heart crumbling. It wasn't a date at all. It was work. She was devastated, but forced a tight smile to her lips and nodded her head anyway. "I see." She said, voice much smaller than she intended.

The actress refused to let this get to her, so she looked away from her manager and approached the stage slowly. The set was on the simple side, but still effective. Sarada quickly picked up on which little girl was the fan when the young teen caught sight of her and her eyes went impossibly wide.

"Hello," she called in greeting the children and the two adults speaking to them. Sarada walked up the four steps, coming into the stage with a soft smile.

Introductions were made and all of the children seemed enthusiastic and overjoyed to be getting a lesson from a _real _actress. She giggled at their adorable little comments and praises, even if most of them didn't know who she was—that didn't matter to them.

Sarada always had a soft spot for children, and even though she was able to smile and talk to the group easily, in the back of her mind she was _so _angry and hurt. It felt as if Boruto had betrayed her, but when she thought back over the morning, she realized he never actually said they were going on a date and maybe she shouldn't have been expecting or hoping for so much.

Romeo and Juliet was a piece Sarada knew well. When she was younger, she often acted out the scenes by herself because it was deep, emotional and intricate. It was truly a marvelous and heartbreaking story that had stuck with her just as it had many others over time.

The balcony scene would be a good one, Sarada thought, looking over the children warmly. "I'll need a volunteer for my Romeo." It was all for fun, so any of the children would do.

The children, even the girls, raised their hands. Boruto somehow found a seat on the floor with the kids, and he grinned, cheeks lightly flushed and raised his hand, too. He probably didn't think Sarada would choose him since he was teasing.

But oh, he was _so_ wrong.

"Oh, my manager is interested in acting with me? Well, come on, Boruto." She spoke to him coolly. It would be best to put him to work so the kids could enjoy watching, though if he hadn't raised his hand, she wouldn't have even considered asking him to join her.

The manager stiffened and a strangled choke was his response. "Wh-what? Wouldn't one of the kids be a b-better choice?"

"We want them to observe so I think you would be the better choice. Plus, I'm sure the children will enjoy seeing you struggle to keep up with me." She said, smirking at him in challenge.

His jaw dropped. That challenge did not fly over his head—unlike the fact that Sarada thought he was taking her out on a date. Boruto's blue eyes shone and he smirked. "You might be the one having a hard time, _Juliet_." He got up on his feet and picked up the scripts on the floor, handing her one. "Which scene would you prefer, Act 1, Scene 5?" He winked.

The older kids in the circle squealed, knowing _exactly_ which scene it was.

Sarada was surprised that he'd made the suggestion, but she didn't have any arguments. "That's a lovely choice. As long as the children agree."

The round of screaming was more than enough to let the two know what they thought. The two teachers nodded at each other and pointed out which lines to say. They were simplified, but kept the overall gist of the scene, and retained some of the original and popular lines.

Sarada was pleasantly surprised when Boruto got into character, taking her hand and reciting the first lines Romeo spoke to Juliet. The children had gone quiet but were completely focused on the act before them. It made her proud to know he knew the lines by heart. While he may not have been an actor, that didn't take away from Boruto's knowledge of the industry. He would be the last one not to know every detail of a script so popular.

Slipping into character was easy for the seasoned actress and Sarada spoke her own lines, squeezing his hand and giving him a look of longing. Her heart picked up when Boruto fell into character so seriously—not only that but _the way he looked at her. _It was enough to make her tummy flutter and her love for him to swell. With each sentence, their locked gaze seemed to intensify and they came closer and closer together. The build until the first kiss was gratifying, threatening to steal Sarada's breath and make her swoon for him.

When his lips connected with hers, she almost forgot that they were acting and they had a small and young audience. When Boruto spoke his next line, his voice was deeper, with a rasp to it that made her shudder and cling to his arms. Speaking of sin and lips was really doing a number on her. But it was more than any of the lines. It was Boruto—acting such a thrilling scene with _him. _The second kiss had her near melting in his arms, but she was able to pull away and effectively end the scene.

It wasn't their onlookers that made her cut it short—it was the reminder that went off in her head that she was angry with him. He'd hurt her, _tricked _her and she wasn't about to let it go. The balcony scene was requested next and somehow, in spite of her aching chest, Sarada was able to easily get through that one as well.

Being elevated on the balcony and looking down at Boruto as he said his lines made her heart flutter, thinking how this was probably how Juliet might have felt when Romeo came to her. It felt romantic and Sarada wondered what it would be like to have this happen to her, even in modern times. To have her lover sneak up to her balcony to talk to her.

Like a secret date.

Except, Sarada wasn't on a date and she had to remind herself that she was still angry with her manager.

They finished up their scenes and Sarada gave a bit more tips to the kids, taking a few photos before ending the session. Once they left the theater, Sarada had nothing to say. She settled herself in the passenger seat of his car, buckled up and started playing on her phone to avoid him.

She had no words and that sinking feeling was still in the pit of her stomach. It hurt… and it wasn't like Boruto to hurt her. Logically, Sarada knew it wasn't his intention, but she was irrational because she had wanted that date so badly and it was just stolen from her!

"That was fun," Boruto grinned as he started the car. "Damn, acting is great. Maybe I should change careers after all." He sighed wistfully. "Now we have the whole day free. What do you want to do, princess?"

"Maybe you should," Sarada grumbled, rolling her eyes and refusing to even acknowledge that last question. She was over today. Completely over it.

He hummed. "Maybe, but that means I won't get to manage you," he poked her side playfully. "And I don't want that." Boruto drove out of the parking lot, and asked again before they hit the Main Street. "Are you hungry? Anything else you want to do today, princes?"

"No. Take me home." She said, voice curt and easily giving away her annoyance. She didn't want food or anything anymore. She just wanted to crawl into bed and pretend today didn't happen.

"Hey," he sulked. "What's with that sour attitude? Didn't you like spending time with the kids?"

"I do not have a sour attitude." She snapped. "The children were fine, this had nothing to do with them."

His lips poked out and Boruto slowed to a stop at the stoplight. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his cheek. "Did I do something wrong?" Big blue eyes widening at her.

Sarada's heart skipped a beat, but she pulled her hand away from him and looked back to her phone to give herself a distraction. "Nothing at all." She muttered under her breath, even angrier that he was so oblivious.

"Saradaaa," Boruto whined and tried to get her hand back into his, but the car behind them honked and he sulked as he got the car moving. He drove a little bit and slumped in his seat as much as he could.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, even if he wasn't sure what he did wrong. All he knew was he didn't want his princess to be upset with him anymore.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Sarada told him, voice quiet but laced with distaste. She looked to her right, staring out the window and wishing for the ride to be over soon. She needed space, away from him and maybe a little cry.

"Sarada…" Boruto placed a warm hand on her thigh, sneaking glances at her each time he could. "I'll make it up to you. Let's get ice cream."

Sarada really wanted to smack his hand away from her, but she decided not to. Instead, she just gritted her teeth and willed herself not to snap. "Not hungry." He was trying to be sweet, but it didn't ease the pain of her broken heart.

Boruto took them to the ice cream parlor anyway and ordered her favorite. He held the cone out for her, a smile and an expectant look on his face. Even if Sarada took the cone, she was still not forgiving him and gave him the cold shoulder.

This went on for a _week_.

Despite Boruto doing his best to make it up to her in any way, he knew how nothing was working. He got her flowers, her favorite food, and chocolate, stayed with her during all her shoots and worked while she was asleep, and barely left her side.

It wasn't working. She was _strong_ and Sarada was not going to let it slide until he figured out what he did wrong.

She was sitting by her vanity on a Saturday afternoon when she saw him approach her through the mirror. He had a crooked smile on his face, looking a little nervous. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"You know my schedule." She huffed, giving him the same attitude she'd had all week.

"I know you're free, but… would you want to spend the evening with me?" He pulled out two tickets and smiled a little wider. "This came from the local theater this morning. The kids you taught are having their first play tonight."

For a split second, her face lit up, a spark of hope coming to life within her. However, it died down as quickly as it came about. Just because it sounded like a date, didn't mean it was. She would never allow herself to make that mistake again.

"I would love to watch the children." She said quietly, not willing to miss it even if it meant she was going on a not date with her manager that she was hopelessly in love with.

"Really? You would?" Boruto grinned for the first time that week. "We can catch dinner after if you like. I mean—if-if you want to go out on a date with me."

Sarada's eyes widened in slow motion and soon she was gaping at him. He said _date. _"A date?" She asked in disbelief, blinking at him once and then twice.

"Y-yeah," Boruto averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush coming up to his cheeks. "If you're not mad at me anymore, and if you wanna…"

Suddenly, Sarada was on her feet and scowling at him. "You think I'm not mad anymore just because you suggest a date now?!" She couldn't believe him. "You already broke my heart. I hate you."

He gaped at her, paling at her accusation. "B-broke your heart? Princess, when did I ever—I would never do that to you!" That smile on his face was long gone and he rushed over to her, lower lip trembling. "You hate me?"

Sarada frowned and turned her face away from him. "No… I didn't mean that. I'm just so upset." She chewed on her bottom lip and took a step back from him. "Just forget it."

"Sarada," Boruto whispered. "I know you're upset with me but I'm trying to make it better. Please, tell me how to make it better."

Now she was beginning to feel guilty. But she was entitled to her emotions and feelings. She wasn't wrong… entirely. "I'm just… upset with myself. It's easier to blame you." She told him honestly, even if it hurt to admit it.

His eyebrows pulled together, tentatively taking her hands into his, Boruto kissed it. "Why are you upset with yourself?" He was trying his hardest to understand but he really couldn't figure it out. "Please tell me."

Sarada sighed deeply, knowing if she didn't tell him he would never figure it out and they would never be able to move on. "Last week… I thought… I mean, when you told me to get ready and the dresses and everything—I thought you were going to take me on a date." It wasn't easy getting it out, but somehow she managed.

"Last week—you mean at the theater?" His blue eyes widened and his face fell as he finally put the pieces together. Perhaps if you put a math problem or a crisis plan for Boruto to deconstruct, he could do it in a snap. But figuring out girls' feelings? _Never_. "Oh, Sarada I'm _so_ sorry."

Tears were threatening her and Sarada didn't want to hear him apologize or anything. She just wished it never happened. "It's not your fault. It was wrong of me to assume. It won't happen again."

He pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her body, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "No, I'm still sorry. I'll make it clearer next time. And… I'll take you out on more real dates."

She was still feeling a little depressed over the whole thing, but her love for Boruto and her desire to be happy with him always had her letting it all go. Sarada buried her face against his chest and held him tight around his middle. She apologized, feeling unbearably guilty for making him suffer all week long.

When he kissed her to get her to settle down, she did, a feeling of relief coursed through her and her feelings for him grew even more. Boruto could be dense, but she knew how much he cared about her.

And she was getting her date after all.

There was nothing more she could have hoped for.

* * *

**A/N:** Sarada is such a big baby, I swear. Hahaha! What do you think, should Boruto change careers to an actor?

Please do come and join BoruSara Week! It's being hosted on Twitter and Tumblr. You can go to my profile to check out more details!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	14. Sleepover

A/N: This is part of the canon chapters! We will have another filler and canon chapter up on Sarada's birthday!

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Boruto looked through Sarada's pajamas, some were cute and some were sultry. For tonight, since he knew everyone was going to be around, he pulled out two options for her.

"Sarada," he called, laying out both on the bed for her to choose. One outfit was a fluffy pink sweater and shorts, while the other was a camisole and fluffy pajama bottoms. "Which do you want to wear?"

"No shorts." She said, picking the other set immediately. "It's… cold."

Boruto nodded. "Would you want to wear a sweater instead, then?" He went back to the bag, looking for a sweater to match the light yellow pajamas.

His outfit was ready, just a pair of joggers and a white shirt with a lightning bolt on it.

"Hmm. I don't know, we will have the fire going so I'm sure this top will be fine." Sarada said, hands reaching for the hem of her turtleneck so she could remove it.

Boruto stopped rummaging through the bag and took her shirt. He dressed her up, making sure her top was on right before crouching down to remove her pants and put on her pajamas. Fingers brushing her skin as he pulled it up to her waist.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to turn me on." She mused.

Boruto chuckled and pulled his sweater off, showing her his bare torso. A smirk was on his lips. "Why would I do that, princess?"

Sarada pouted, eyes trailing over every inch of his exposed skin greedily. "Because you like making me all hot for you."

He smirked and leaned close to her, kissing her cheek. "I'm not really doing anything, but we can if you want to."

"But we have to go… we can't be late for the party." Sarada frowned and lightly smacked his chest. "This is why you should have paid attention to me this morning! Such a meanie! Now I'm… now… I'm… horny."

"I'm paying attention to you now," Boruto whispered in her ear and kissed it, hands slipping under her thin shirt. "Can't have you being horny now, can we?"

Sarada moaned, leaning into him and closing her eyes. "W-what are you doing… you can't get me all worked up before we go…"

His hand slid into her pajamas, and over her panties. She was already wet, and it turned him on. Boruto also felt frustrated he couldn't have her that morning, but it didn't mean he couldn't have her now. He rubbed her sensitive spot lightly, as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, whoa." Sarada swooned, grabbing onto his wrist as he touched her so perfectly. She was soaked and whimpering needily. "Y-you're really gonna… mm."

"Tell me what you want," Boruto pressed his finger on her a little harder, his free hand coming up to cup her breast.

Her knees began to buckle and she held onto him for dear life. "Good. Like it."

Boruto smirked and backed them up to the bed, sitting down on it as he sat Sarada on his lap, back turned to him. He slipped her pajamas off her, along with her panties and made her spread her legs. His fingers were back to pleasing her, coming in deeper. "Like this?" He smirked and kissed the back of her neck.

Sarada could do nothing more than moan in response, nodding her head a few times. She'd been wanting this all day.

Boruto loved the way she twitched and moaned. He played with her nipple as he worked two fingers in her, easing and out slowly, making sure she wouldn't fall off his lap in the process. He kept kissing her neck and shoulders, careful not to leave a mark on her porcelain skin.

"Here, here," Sarada whimpered, tugging on his wrist until his fingers were circling her needy clit. "Oh sh—"

Knowing that he was pleasuring her was making him so hard. He pulled her a little back so her ass would rub on his dick, he hissed at how that felt. Boruto dug two fingers into her entrance again, this time, letting the heel of his hand rub on her clit to stimulate her. She was close, he could feel it.

"Boruto," she whimpered his name, biting her lip to try and keep her voice down. "I…"

"Say my name again," he rasped, loving the way Sarada said his name. He picked up the speed, and went in a little deeper, hitting her spot.

Her head fell back against him and she bucked her hips. "Boruto, oh god," she couldn't hold it in anymore, her voice came out loud and free, his name falling from her lips again and again as he drove her over the edge. It was intense, her sex throbbing and shivering throughout her orgasm. She was even drooling a bit out of her open mouth.

Boruto held her on him until she calmed down. He held her chin and made her face him, licking away the drool from the corner of her mouth. It made her shudder and moan again.

"Boruto," she whispered, still trembling in the aftermath of her climax. "You're so hard. I should really take care of it."

He took in a shaky breath and swallowed. Boruto was hard and it hurt. It may have been selfish of him, but he wanted to feel her on him, too. "Y-yes please."

Sarada hummed and slid off his lap to settle herself on her knees between his legs. She would have to make it quick because they really should have left by now, but that wouldn't be a problem. This wasn't the first time she'd pleasured him and she was confident that she'd gotten better and better each time.

Once his erection was free, Sarada wrapped her hand around it and leaned in to press a few teasing kisses to his tight balls. Then she reminded herself they didn't have time for teasing and she enveloped him in her mouth, the heat and wetness driving him crazy. Both of his hands gripped onto her hair, but he didn't guide her. She didn't need it, the way she took him in—every kiss, lick, and suck was so perfect and absolutely erotic that Boruto didn't care to ruin it. He wanted it to last as long as possible—forever even, but he wouldn't when she was so determined to make him come for her.

Obsidian eyes remained on his face as her pretty pink lips stayed so firmly around him, lowering to take in as much as she could and then sucking her way back off slowly, her hand moving in tandem with her mouth. His cock was in heaven, blue eyes clouding over at how good she looked, and how amazing she was making him feel. Soon, she began bobbing her head slowly, her sucks firm and filled with purpose.

Sarada picked up on the fact that Boruto was trying to hold back and prevent himself from coming so soon, which she could understand if it wasn't for their limited time. She pulled off of him and panted, "don't hold it in, Boruto. Come for me," She said and then took him in her mouth once more.

Boruto couldn't even speak properly, it was coming out as choked up moans and groans. Hearing Sarada wanting him to cum for her was nearly enough to push him over the edge, but it was her mouth and tongue that delivered him into a state of pure bliss.

He fell back on the bed, arm over his eyes as Boruto struggled to get a hold of himself and even out his breathing. Sarada was getting better and better each time they did this. Boruto really shouldn't have been surprised. Sarada's a great lover.

Sarada stood up, wiping her lips with the pad of her thumb. "I feel better now." She mused and then ran off into the bathroom.

Boruto got up and brought his clothes with him. He joined her in the bathroom, hugging her from behind and kissing her bare shoulders. "I also feel better."

"You better," Sarada mumbled around her toothbrush and then bumped him with her ass. "Get dressed!"

He snickered and held on to her middle tighter. "Make me."

"Boruto," she whined. "You don't want me to leave you behind, do you?"

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

"When I finish brushing my teeth, I'm leaving." She huffed and then went back to work.

Boruto pouted at her but did get changed. He put on his shirt and changed his jeans for joggers. "Fine," he mumbled and left her in the bathroom. He got her coat ready, as well as her slippers.

He did one last check for their stuff and slung the bag over his shoulders, putting a fresh pair of underwear for Sarada on the bed.

"Ready?" She asked as she hurried in, grabbing the panties and stepping into them before getting her bottoms on.

"I am," Boruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for her by the door. Once she was there, he stopped her. "Just a kiss?"

"Just a kiss." She smiled and locked her lips on his, though it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back. "No getting carried away, we have to get going."

He sighed and grumbled but followed her out the door anyway. This whole sleepover thing was a good idea, but there was no way he was actually letting Sarada sleep in the same room as Hōki. The whole cast and some of the managers would be there, but he was sure a lot of them would tap out after getting the stories and photos in place.

Not Boruto. He wanted Sarada to have fun, and he promised himself he would stand back for most of the night. The other cast members were kind to Sarada, and he liked that. She also seemed to like them a lot.

Once they got to Hōki's suite, Boruto knocked and waited. He looked at Sarada, "if you want to go back to our room for any reason at all, just tell me, okay?"

Sarada smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry. I would let you know."

Before Boruto could reply, the door pulled open. Hōki stood there, deep blue eyes sparkling at the sight of Sarada. "_Baby, _you're finally here." He cooed, quickly taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

It all happened so fast that Boruto could do nothing but gawk and collect his jaw from the ground.

"Don't forget me!" Someone popped behind Boruto and Sarada, making the two jump.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto turned around. His friend was wearing a thick sweater, and holding on to a cup of hot chocolate.

"Sorry I'm late," he smiled and pulled the two of them in, walking right around Hōki. "I had to make a few calls."

Boruto was glad Mitsuki decided to show up and effectively pulled Sarada away from Hōki.

_Baby?_ Who the fuck does this guy think he is. Boruto glared back at Hōki, who was now following them into the living room, where the other cast members sat around. There were chips and chocolate on the center table, and of course, alcohol. There were too many bottles to recognize everything. But it varied from wine, soda, to whiskey and tequila.

This didn't look like a chill pajama party. It looked like one of those college parties Boruto would attend but never remember because he drank too much, and only find out the next day what kind of crazy shit he had done, all care of Mitsuki.

"Saradaaaa!" Ochako bounced off the couch to come to her and engulf her in a hug. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Aw, I know!" Sarada giggled, hugging her friend back enthusiastically. "I'm glad we're all doing this tonight, it's going to be a lot of fun."

The girl grinned at her and dragged her to sit next to her on the couch. Boruto breathed a lot easier when Midnight got up from her chair to sit next to Sarada, asking her about how she was doing.

Mineta was already taking photos, asking the girls to come closer together for a photo. And that was fine, until his lens moved lower, focusing on their breasts rather than their faces.

Katsuki was quick to kick the runt out of the way, throwing an angry fit and yelling at the photographer. Deku tried his best to calm Katsuki, but the latter took it as Deku defending the pervert and was now asking him to fight him.

Boruto sighed. Yup. It was nice to have everyone back together. He removed his bag and settled it on the floor, opting to go to the kitchen to get a beer. He found Kakashi and Shizune there, and the other managers weren't.

"Stuck in babysitting duty, too?" Shizune grinned.

"Yeah," Boruto chuckled, opening up his beer. "Are they always this rowdy?"

"Katsuki? Yes." Shizune giggled. "He's just playing around."

"What a violent game," Kakashi commented, watching Katsuki and Deku brawl it out a bit.

"Isn't Aizawa supposed to be here?" Boruto asked, taking a step back and nearly falling over. There was a yellow sleeping bag on the floor, and it rolled over, showing Aizawa's tired face.

"Unfortunately, I am." The man yawned.

Boruto shook, genuinely frightened to see Katsuki's Manager in this state.

"Oi, Katsuki, Deku!" The man yelled and hopped over, still in the sleeping bag. "Stop it!"

"Ha?!" Katsuki yelled, having Deku in a headlock, and Mineta under his foot. "These two were being perverts!"

"I said knock it off!" Aizawa jumped and knocked Katsuki over, still yelling.

The girls were watching quietly, Ochako taking a picture every now and then with her phone. Todoroki was just chilling on the other couch next to Hōki, playing games on his phone.

Boruto sighed. This was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

After two hours, it was time to set up the scene for their Ninstagram stories. Ochako was up first, doing a short series of stories. The first one was of her, talking to her followers about what was going on, describing the room and who was there. Deku popped up behind her, sticking his tongue out and giving a peace sign.

The next story was her walking around the kitchen, showing Kakashi and Boruto having a beer together. Aizawa was out of his sleeping bag and sitting next to Shizune. "These are our chaperones!" Ochako giggled and zoomed in on Boruto's face. "They're all old except this one!"

Boruto laughed and waved her off, having another sip of his beer and winked at the camera. That wasn't part of the brief, but it was very much like Ochako to do that.

The next story was her getting in Todoroki's face while he played a game. He didn't even bother looking at her, concentrating on his phone. She then turned the camera towards Deku who grinned wide. She panned the camera over to the fireplace, where Hōki and Sarada were sitting. The actor's arm was around Sarada's shoulders, and he kissed her forehead just in time before the camera panned over to Katsuki. Ochako plopped on the couch next to him, turning to the front-facing camera to reveal her and Katsuki. The latter scowled but Ochako grinned and ended the story.

Boruto was watching it on his phone in the kitchen as he drank his beer. He spat it out when he caught what Hōki did to Sarada. Kakashi was also watching on his phone.

"Oh, my," Kakashi grinned slyly. "That wasn't part of the brief, was it?"

"Damn right it wasn't!" Boruto coughed and glared at him. "What is his deal?"

"Deal?" Kakashi repeated innocently. "They are fake dating, aren't they? This is good to have. I'll put it up on his Ninstagram as well. Shouldn't you?"

"No," Boruto growled. And left his beer on the counter. He walked over to the living room to approach them, the two of them, still cuddling up close.

Deku was doing his story next to Todoroki, poking his cheek but still not tearing his gaze away from the game.

"You would think it's a super-serious game," Midnight came to sit next to Todoroki and pinched his cheek. "But it's actually like a gingerbread man version of Mario."

The two laughed at either side of Todoroki, who still continued to ignore them.

"Sarada, I need you for a story," Boruto towered over the two of them, irritated to see then sharing a blanket and Hōki's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh." Sarada nodded and went to move, but Hōki tightened his hold on her and kissed her cheek before letting her go. She scrambled to her feet and looked at Boruto. "What do I need to do?"

"Hurry back," Hōki answered before Boruto could. "I miss you already, baby."

Boruto held her hand and led her to the kitchen, asking Midnight and Bakugo to come with them. He perched Sarada on the counter and gave Katsuki a beer. Midnight leaned over the other side of the counter. He told them to talk to each other, and it was easy enough for them to start.

Katsuki was playing the graphic artist and Midnight as the Social Media Manager under Misa. Boruto took a photo of them talking, looking candid. And then called for their attention to take another photo.

He liked the candid one better and tagged Midnight and Katsuki with "The Dream Team" as the caption before posting it on her stories. They lingered a little more to finish their conversation but Katsuki left first when Ochako called him over to pick a movie. Midnight hurried out of the kitchen, ignoring Mineta on the way to the living room.

Before Boruto helped Sarada off the counter, he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, nodding happily at him. "I'm having fun."

"Okay," Boruto replied, holding on to her hips as he helped her hop off the counter. "He keeps kissing your face. It's pissing me off." Boruto muttered.

"It's all an act, relax," Sarada said, giving his back a soothing rub.

"It's not to him." Boruto sighed. "He means those kisses, ya know? He doesn't even need to when it's just your costars. They know what the deal is."

"Saradaaa!" Ochako called her. "Help me convince Katsuki Tangled is better than Frozen!"

"Oh no… I'm totally a Frozen girl. What do I do?" Sarada panicked, looking to her manager for help.

Taking a quick look around and seeing it was clear, Boruto gave Sarada a quick kiss on her lips. "Just tell her you like it better. Or distract her with an older Disney film. Like Mulan or Little Mermaid."

"They're all good…" Sarada sighed. "Okay, I'll just be honest with her." She patted him on his chest and then went after Ochako.

"Everyone knows Anna is the shit, Pink Cheeks!" Katsuki huffed. "And Olaf is cuter than Pascal."

"You seem to know your Disney princesses, Kacchan," Deku teased.

"Huuuh? What are you saying, you loser?!" Katsuki burst.

Boruto walked after Sarada, secretly hoping he could sit next to her while they watched a movie. Sarada sat down and Hōki and Boruto both locked eyes across the room, hurriedly taking the space next to her. Boruto was able to sit next to Sarada, but she scooted to give Hōki some space on the other side and he didn't hesitate to rest his hand on her thigh.

Boruto wanted to swat his hand away so bad that he ground his teeth together.

"Can't we watch something else?" Todoroki asked. "Like… a horror?"

Sarada gasped and shrank back on the couch. "N-no way!"

Ochako sent a pillow flying towards Todoroki. "No!"

"A horror sounds good, Round Face," Katsuki smirked. "What? You scared or something?"

She shrank down on the couch as well and hid behind a pillow. "I—I mean—I know Sarada doesn't like horror… also."

Boruto looked at Sarada and grinned. He wrapped his arm around her. "You up for a thriller?"

"Don't tease me!" Sarada scoffed, backhanding him in his chest, though playfully. "You know how much I loathe those genres."

"I'll keep you safe, p—!" Boruto laughed and then bit his tongue. He was so close to slipping and everyone was in the same room. His body stiffened and he cleared his throat. "R-right. The ladies don't prefer a horror. What about a comedy instead?"

Ochako easily agreed, throwing out so many movie suggestions in an instant.

"Or action. We can watch one of mine," Katsuki suggested.

"I actually haven't watched your latest," Todoroki nodded. "What about that one?"

"Haaaa? You're missing out, pretty boy." Katsuki smirked. "Put it on, Deku. Show these guys what they're missing."

Deku rolled his eyes. He was in this one, too. "Right. Fine."

The movie started, and just like any Katsuki film, it started with a cool car chase and lots of explosives and gunfire. He was looking cool, that dangerous smirk on his face as he changed gear, and drifted on the street. Deku was on the front passenger seat, crying for his life.

Boruto hadn't seen this movie before, but he had watched the first installment and he liked it. Deku and Katsuki played police partners that mixed like oil and water.

Throughout the movie, Sarada was leaning into Boruto more, getting comfortable like she always did whenever they watched movies together. Everyone seemed to have been minding their own business. Ochako was lying down on Katsuki's lap, and Deku and Todoroki watched the film, exchanging comments every now and then.

Boruto kept looking at Hōki and was happy his hand didn't move higher up Sarada's thigh. It was a good call for her to wear thick pajamas tonight.

Thinking he already let it go, as it was obvious who Sarada chose to lean on tonight, Boruto went back to the movie, genuinely enjoying the plot. Sarada stirred on his chest, and he noticed she was drifting off, but the soft moan that escaped her lips before she closed her eyes had him confused. Then… he saw it.

Hōki was moving his hand up and down her thigh, from her knee and stopping a little higher than the middle of her thigh. He would change patterns, from an up and down motion to comforting circles. Sarada nuzzled Boruto's chest more, still falling asleep but awake enough to feel what Hōki was doing.

Again. Who the _fuck_ does this guy think he is?

Boruto held on to Sarada tighter, and he willed himself not to react. He knew Hōki was doing this on purpose, he wanted to rile Boruto up. And although it was working, he wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction. Sarada is Boruto's girl. Not officially, but that didn't matter to them. In times like these, Boruto really wished they were official so he could rub it in this bastard's face.

The movie ended, and half of the cast members were asleep. Not Katsuki though, he was thrilled until the very end to watch his movie again. "See, pretty boy? You were missing out."

Todoroki did watch the whole movie. Deku, too. But Ochako had fallen asleep, curled up on Katsuki's lap and gripping his pants with one hand as she slept. He didn't want to wake her.

"Should we call it a night?" Midnight asked. "These two girls have fallen asleep."

Mitsuki was nowhere to be found, most likely curled up somewhere near the fire and asleep. Sarada was also asleep now, breathing nice and even on Boruto's chest. "Yeah, I think I better take Sarada back to her room."

Katsuki tried poking Ochako's cheek to wake her, but her hand came flying out, hitting his nose with a little too much force. She stirred then. "W-what's going on?" Ochako got up and rubbed at her cheek, noticing that Katsuki was muffling his scream and holding on to his nose, she raised a brow.

"Yeah, maybe it's best to call it a night." Deku laughed.

"Get some ice on that, Katsuki," Todoroki smirked.

Boruto tried to wake Sarada by rubbing her arm. "Sarada, wake up. I'll walk you back to your room."

"Shh." Sarada voiced, gripping tight to his shirt, lips parted slightly as she breathed.

He chuckled and tried again. "I'm carrying you if you don't get up."

"Fine. Carry me." She mumbled, unwilling to open her eyes, much less move.

Boruto sighed and shook his head, though a smile was on his face. "Alright, I will." He held her tightly and got up from the couch, carrying her bridal style. Mitsuki magically appeared next to them, holding their belongings and looking sleepy.

"Where have you been?" Boruto asked.

Mitsuki shifted his gaze. "... around. Let's go?"

"Oh look, how cute!" Midnight cooed, looking at Sarada's sleeping form in Boruto's arms. "Like a real princess, wouldn't you say, Boruto?"

Heat rose to the tip of his ears. "Y-yeah. She's just so hard to wake, ya know? I've had to do this a few times for her."

"I wish I had a manager who cared about me this much. I'm so jealous!"

Boruto grinned, not wanting to be rude. But he really felt like Midnight was on to them. "I'm sure your manager does things like this, well, maybe in different forms, for you, too."

He inched towards the door, wanting to get out of the suite as soon as possible.

"No manager acts like this," Hōki spoke up, standing just a few feet away with his hands in the pockets of his flannel pajama bottoms. "Why don't you just admit it already. Like a man."

"I'm sure if you ask Kakashi to give you a piggyback ride, he'll consider." Boruto grinned. He had won this round, and it made him proud to know that Hōki was jealous of him. As if he had any right to feel jealous at all. "Let's go, Mitsuki."

"Contrary to what _you _may believe, I'm not a fool. And I'm not giving up on her either." Hōki added before Boruto could leave.

Boruto didn't even bother turning around, he only smirked and replied. "You're a fool if you think you can have her."

Sarada was still fast asleep in his arms as he walked back to their room. She had gotten lighter, probably because of all the exercise and yoga she had been doing. Mitsuki was quiet but did ask Boruto a question.

"You know he was serious, right?"

"Seriously deluded? Yes." Boruto rolled his eyes.

"I meant, that he wasn't going to stop pursuing Sarada."

"He can try," Boruto snorted and stopped outside their door, waiting for Mitsuki to unlock it. "But she's mine."

"Does she know that?" Mitsuki asked, looking at Sarada.

"Mitsuki. You say that like you haven't walked in on us." That bastard. Sometimes Boruto thought he was doing it on purpose.

"Sex is sex, Boruto." Mitsuki shrugged. "I don't think I have to tell you that. Feelings are different."

Boruto frowned and walked in, setting Sarada down on the bed and tucking her in. "What are you saying?"

"Hōki may tell Sarada how he feels sooner rather than later. Don't let him get ahead of you." Mitsuki smiled. "But I know you care. You just have to say it more."

He pouted at Mitsuki and sat on the bed next to Sarada. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That is the problem right there." Mitsuki pointed at him. "Anyway, it's a good thing we all have NDAs back there. If not, someone might have tweeted you carrying Sarada and cuddling with her all night."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Ochako has me in her story. I'm sure some of her fans are already talking about it."

"Indeed." Mitsuki nodded. "I'll look around and tell you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Boruto replied and looked at Sarada. She was still fast asleep, arms in front of her as if wanting to hold on to something.

He mulled over what Mitsuki said and sighed. He had a point. Boruto never told Sarada how he really felt about her, only showed her through his actions. And sometimes, it would come off the wrong way. Just like how it did this morning. Boruto had been stressed and scared out of his mind thinking of what Sarada might have felt if she was in her room that night Hōki came.

Knowing how nice and trusting she was, she might have even let him in. It pissed him off even more that Sarada was as oblivious as she was smart. Hōki meant those kisses this night, even calling her baby. He was so in love with her it was pathetic. And worst… it looked like she was curious about him and his feelings for her.

Sarada never had a boyfriend or a lover. And having a prospect of someone being in love with her excited her. It was normal and understandable. But… she had Boruto. Wasn't that enough for her?

Perhaps Mitsuki was right. Boruto should tell her upfront. It would be complicated to make it official and he didn't want that for them. Having no label was fine but boundaries were needed.

Sarada may have been able to separate her feelings from her work but Boruto couldn't. He couldn't pretend he didn't love her when he did.

He scooted closer to Sarada and stroked her hair. She didn't stir at his touch. "Sarada…" he whispered. When she didn't move, he came closer and shifted their positions, making her come to lie down on his chest. She moved a little and made herself comfortable on him. "Sarada…" he whispered again, but no response came.

Boruto smiled and then kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

* * *

A/N: He said iiiit! AAAAAAA! But Sarada was asleep... Does that still count? Haha!

Happy Birthday to Sakura!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	15. Filler: Sip and Click

**This is a filler chapter, written for BoruSaraWeek2020 D7: Coffee, Princess. **There will be another update after this, and it will be back to canon chapters.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! **You may opt to skip it if you don't like being spoiled for the canon chapters.

We received a prompt on Tumblr, and it was just perfect for this AU!

**Prompt:** Did that person just take a photo of us?

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

With the news of Sarada and Hōki's breakup out, Boruto felt like he could finally breathe easy. It had been two weeks of Sarada barely leaving her condo when she wasn't shooting, and spending a week going home to her parents' house, making it look like she was trying to get a hold of herself again after their split.

What a load of bullshit. As if Sarada needed "time and space to heal" when it was supposed to be a mutual decision on their part to "split up."

Hōki made it look like he was hurt—for about a day—until he started posting photos with his new female lead, shaping up to look like a new love interest.

Boruto missed Sarada and when she was finally set to come back home to her condo, he was happy to have her back in his arms and to sleep with her again. As much as he wanted to spend the day indoors, Sarada was getting antsy, wanting to go out for a cup of coffee and cake. She had been stuck at home for two weeks, it was understandable but still risky.

"You're supposed to be heartbroken, princess," Boruto reasoned, careful not to rile her up about it.

"Well… I'm _not." _Sarada stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to move on with my life already."

Boruto couldn't argue with those two points. Sarada certainly wasn't the type to sit around and mope over a guy who wasn't even great. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed and got up from the couch. "Fine, cake and coffee?"

"Yes." She brightened instantly, dropping her arms before closing the distance between them and hugging him around his waist. "Thank you."

He chuckled lightly and hugged her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Anything for you, princess."

Boruto drove them to a coffee shop halfway across town. Not only because it's what Sarada wanted, but also because it was the most private. Despite being located in the business district, it had a homey and dainty feel to the place, decorated with white wood and comfy couches. They also served one of the best strawberry cakes in the city.

Sarada was nearly bouncing on her feet in excitement and he couldn't blame her at all. It had been a while since they both came to visit. He had already called in advance, reserving a particular nook in the cafe wherein the couch faced a wall, back turned against everyone else inside. The backrest wasn't high enough to hide their faces but if Sarada wanted to cuddle—and no doubt she would want to—her head would be hidden and only his shirt's collar until the top of his blond head would be seen. Sarada slipped into the couch first and Boruto followed suit.

As soon as they were both seated, Sarada scooted closer to Boruto and wrapped both her arms around his left which was closest to her. "Is this… a date?"

His eyes widened by the smallest bit but a light blush and a large bright grin cracked on his face. "Y-yeah it is." If Boruto knew earlier she wanted this to be a date, he would have had flowers sent here in advance. Perhaps he could have it sent to her house to surprise her when they were back.

"Ooh. I was worried we wouldn't get another date." She sighed, but a soft smile was gracing her lips. "The first one was beautiful. I want more dates."

_What?_ "My princess wants dates? She will get all the dates she wants," Boruto declared.

"Next time, I want to go to the beach and have a picnic… at night." Sarada told him, already excited about the idea of more dates to come.

"Night picnics on the beach, got it," Boruto nodded, interlacing their fingers together and rubbing his nose on hers. "How about ghost hunting, too?" He smirked, a devilish smile on his face.

Sarada shuddered and pulled away from him as if he'd wounded her. "I hate you!" She pouted, turning her face away from him. He knew well how much she hated scary things.

He laughed and tickled her side, making her lighten up a little bit. "Aw, come on, I'll protect you! And you can cling on to me as much as you like, ya know?"

"No." She huffed but laid her head on his shoulder. "You're so mean."

"I'm not," that grin on his face was starting to look permanent. God, he missed her so much. Having her leaning on him and teasing her again made him feel so happy.

The waiter came around and handed them a menu. Boruto didn't even need to take a look, he already knew what they wanted. After the waiter took their order, he scurried away to have it placed and finally, they were alone again.

He pressed his lips to her temple and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too." She whispered back, moving her hand to cling onto his shirt. "I don't like dating other people."

"I'm the only one you've ever dated," he grinned cheekily. Although Boruto knew what Sarada meant, he couldn't help but tease her.

"Yeah… but nobody knows that. Everybody thinks it's Hōki and not you." Sarada sighed sadly. She didn't like lying, even if it was necessary. She would have liked nothing more than being able to tell the world that Boruto owned her heart.

"I know," his smile fell by the smallest bit and he rubbed her back soothingly. "As long as we know how we feel about each other, the rest of the world doesn't matter."

Sarada tilted her head back, gazing at him with a look of pure adoration in her eyes. "You really mean that?"

"I do," Boruto leaned down to capture her lips in a light and chaste kiss. It lasted way too short for her liking, and he barely pulled away when he heard a familiar sound.

_Click_.

His eyes widened, gaze shifting to the other side of the cafe. There weren't any big professional cameras, but there was a phone and it was pointed _right at them_.

"Oh fuck," Boruto cursed, gaze pointedly staring at the girl. She hastily put her phone away and sipped her drink, wanting to look innocent.

"What?" Sarada asked softly, knowing that look on his face. "Did they take a photo?"

"They did." Although his voice was low, it was lethal. "Shit. Mitsuki is going to kill me." Boruto sat back down on the couch and slumped down on it, arms crossing against his chest. He knew this was going to happen but getting caught like that has got to be a new idiotic record. Even for him.

"Let me out."

"What?" Boruto quirked a brow up. "Why?"

"I'll take care of it." She said simply, patting his leg under the table.

"Wh-what?" His arms fell to his side, jaw slack. "What do you mean you'll take care of it?" He sat up, blocking her way out of the couch. There was no way he was going to let Sarada out of the couch.

Sarada narrowed her dark eyes on him. "Boruto, let me up. I can handle this easily. Look at this face, nobody can refuse me." She said, giving him a bout of puppy dog eyes.

Boruto bit his lower lip, eyes growing wide. He wouldn't budge to those big beautiful black eyes and her adorable pouty lips. No. He would absolutely not—he slid out of the couch and stood up, holding her hand to help her out. Once Sarada was on her feet, he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Fuck me," He muttered. Boruto was too weak against her and he really should've known better.

"Later," Sarada whispered, patting him on his chest before brushing past him and heading for the girl who was still sipping her drink and giving Sarada a side-eye, looking stunned to be approached by her.

Sarada smiles warmly at the girl and they exchanged a few words that he couldn't hear. The two of them smiled and giggled as the girl showed Sarada her phone and even let Sarada hold it. After a couple of moments, Sarada accepted a pen and notebook from the girl, giving her autograph before waving Boruto over.

The blond felt a wave of anxiety rush over him, but he put on a charming smile and confidently walked over to the two, beaming at the young girl. "Hello."

"Hi." The girl replied meekly and Sarada giggled, moving to stand by his side.

"We're going to take a proper picture for her," Sarada explained.

"Oh," Boruto blinked. That wasn't… what he expected. At all. "Sure, why not." He grinned, despite not knowing what the hell Sarada was up to.

The girl was beside herself with glee, Boruto could practically see the stars in her eyes.

Sarada smiled brightly, leaning close against him as she would any time while the girl took the photo.

"Thank you so much." She cooed, showing them both the picture she'd taken.

"You're welcome. Much better." Sarada approved. "Thank you for your support."

The girl was nearing hysterics as Sarada took Boruto's hand and pulled him back to their table. She settled in and smiled at finding her coffee hot and waiting. She hummed in delight after a much-needed sip.

"What just…" Boruto stared at her in disbelief. "What just happened?" He still couldn't believe Sarada had approached a fan and _offered_ to have their photo taken.

"Oh, she was really sweet. Big fan, said we were her OTP. She let me delete the other photo and since she was so nice about it, I agreed to take one that was safer."

He blinked once. Twice. "_We're_ her OTP?" The following and number of comments Boruto got whenever he posted a photo of Sarada on his social media should have been enough to convince him. But seeing it live was a completely different experience. "You mean… she's a BoruSara fan?"

"Yes. Very much. She promised not to even post the picture—and I believe her." Sarada giggled and rubbed his thigh affectionately. "It's nice to know that, even if we're not publicly official, there are lots of people supporting us."

The corner of his lips curled up and he looked back to see the girl giggling away on her phone. Boruto chuckled and kissed Sarada's cheek. "I'm happy to know that, too, princess."

"Boruto," Sarada cooed, leaning closer to nuzzle her nose against his neck and then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Boruto wound an arm around her shoulders and picked up his coffee, taking a long and satisfying sip.

Nothing in this world was better than having a good cup of coffee, the love of his life wrapped up in his arms, and a public relations crisis averted.

* * *

A/N: We don't think it's too much of a spoiler since this happening is a little... predictable? But nonetheless, we hope you liked it. :)

This is the last filler for now, and will be back to canon chapters in the next update!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	16. A Real Date

A/N: We are back to canon chapters! This (and the next!) is personally one of my favorite chapters to reread.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The next day, Sarada awoke after a dream unlike any she'd ever had before. It was vague when she tried to recall it, and the only thing that was of any significance to her was these three words that had been said to her by a voice so precious to her.

"_I love you."_

It was surreal, Sarada couldn't fathom why she would dream of Boruto saying those words to her, but she had. Even if the rest of the dream was one big blur, that one little piece was so grand and exhilarating that it had her blushing all morning. She couldn't look at him properly without her face turning candy apple red and she was trying her best not to arouse his suspicions.

Sarada was thankful come lunchtime, when Ochako pulled her away from her manager, at least until the brunette began questioning her.

"Sarada, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She began and Sarada, oblivious as she was, did nothing more than nod happily. She had started to consider Ochako as a close friend—someone she could trust and depend on and thought the words were nothing more than reassurance of their growing bond.

"I know." Sarada nodded and pulled her friend into a warm hug. "I really appreciate it."

Ochako leaned her head back, puffing out her already round, pink cheeks. "Then why didn't you tell me about you and Boruto?"

"Me and Boruto?" Obsidian eyes widened and blinked at the shorter girl in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come _on!" _Ochako groaned, rolling her eyes. "You were all over him last night—he carried you back to your room like you were his bride! He even told Hōki to go… go… um f-f— screw himself! Katsuki told me _everything!"_

Sarada gasped, this news taking her by surprise. "He said _what?!" _

Boruto wouldn't. No way. He was too careful, they'd only just gotten things cleared between everyone. He wouldn't stir up more conflict just when things were settling down.

Ochako nodded, giving her a nod and a look that said she had it all figured out—or at least she thought she did. "Katsuki says if it hadn't been for you being asleep in Boruto's arms, he would have really unleashed on Hōki. He was _screaming _that you belong to him."

_Belong to Boruto? _

"I-it's not like that." Sarada denied the accusation vehemently. Shaking her head frantically and waving her arms around in desperation, she whined at feeling her face heat up yet again. "Boruto _is _protective of me, but it's because he's my manager. Honestly, that's it."

"Wow. You're in some kind of denial girl." Ochako sighed. "Fine, you don't have to admit it now—it took me a long time to get Katsuki to confess too. But you _will _admit it one day."

"There's nothing to admit."

.

.

.

Somehow without any further incidents, their vacation ended and all the cast and crew members returned to reality.

Sarada was thankful, truly relieved once she was back home. She'd felt pressured almost the entire trip and it had been a stressful week for her. Being home was all she wanted, she loved her peace and quiet and wanted her life to be as smooth and problem-free as it could.

They went straight back to filming on Monday, had some shots to do in the city. A small strip had been roped off while they used the local Ninbucks for a certain late-night scene. Being away from the studio put them in the public's eye, so it required Sarada to be sweeter on Hōki—or let him be sweeter on her rather.

Truth be told, the actress had grown used to it to a certain extent. Hōki was around a lot, he'd seen and touched her while she was naked, he'd kissed her many, _many _times. They were fake dating and all things considered, she shouldn't have minded any of it anymore.

But she did.

Every kiss, every touch, every sweet, heartfelt line had Sarada thinking of Boruto. The man who was supposed to be her manager and nothing more. The man who she was not in an official relationship with, nor could be thanks to certain contracts and _Hōki. _It was all so frustrating.

That dream had yet to become a distant memory. It was still fresh in her mind and she could hear him speaking those words to her with the utmost sincerity. Did she long to hear him tell her he loved her? Was this something she desired? Sarada hasn't even put any thought into it, but when she did, she realized that she did indeed want Boruto to have those feelings for her.

Whether he loved her or not though, he made her happy, he treated her like a princess and she didn't want to ruin the bond that they already had by bringing up something as unimportant as a few little words.

Those words weren't meaningless though and Sarada wished she could not care or take that silly dream of hers back. Every time she heard someone else say those words, it made her think of Boruto speaking them to her.

And every day that he didn't, she wondered why he didn't love her.

In order to try and distract herself from those ridiculous thoughts, on Wednesday night when it had become a headache for her—and Boruto was busy discussing something with Mitsuki over the phone—Sarada reached out to Himawari, Boruto's little sister.

She hadn't forgotten about wanting to get together with her and Kawaki too. Boruto hadn't mentioned anything about it and no doubt was hoping she had forgotten, but that just wasn't happening. Sarada was all smiles when she heard Himawari's cheerful voice on the phone. The younger woman was elated to receive a call from her.

"Himawari, it's been so long." Sarada gushed, wishing Himawari was there with her so she could hug her.

"Sarada-chan, it's been _too_ long!" She giggled. "I hope everything is okay. I'm really surprised to be hearing from you. Boruto isn't giving you a hard time, is he?"

Sarada laughed at the change in her tone. "No, no. He's perfect." As always. "I wanted to ask, do you have any plans Friday night?"

"Not anymore."

That made Sarada laugh even harder and she couldn't stop grinning. "You're so cute. I wanted to invite you and Kawaki over for a sleepover with Boruto and I. I'd love to see you guys and I know he misses you both."

Himawari squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Sleepover with Sarada-chan! Yes, yes, yes!"

"So, I assume that's a yes?"

"Of course it is!" Himawari shouted. "Oh but, Kawaki… you'll have to ask him yourself. He's been pretty grumpy lately and I'm not talking to him."

"Oh?" Sarada smiled, thinking it to be something silly to have her upset. "Can you text me his number? I'll call him right away to make sure Friday night is okay with him as well."

"Right away, sis!"

A soft ping had Sarada pulling her phone from her ear to see a received text from Himawari with a contact number for Kawaki. She could have used his professional number, but she wanted his personal phone, as this was a personal call.

"Thanks, Hima! I'll let you know what he says."

Once she ended the call with the sister, she called the brother. The phone rang several times, so long that Sarada didn't expect to get an answer. At the last second though, he picked up.

"Hello?"

His deep voice threw her off for a moment and she cleared her throat before responding. "Kawaki, hello. This is—"

"Sarada." He hummed and she could hear the curiosity in his voice, though she was admittingly surprised that he knew it was her right away.

"Hi." She smiled, unsure of how to speak to him as easily as she did with Himawari. Kawaki was a bit… intimidating.

"Hey."

"Um… I was calling to ask if you have any plans for Friday night?" She finally explained, feeling a little shy.

The faint sound of him chuckling sounded over the phone before he said, "Damn, asking me out so brazenly. That's hot."

"Whoa, what?" Her mouth fell open and her whole body flushed. "N-no… well, I mean… it's.."

"I don't have any plans. What do you have in mind?"

Sarada smiled, feeling excited that he was willing to consider her request. "A sleepover."

"_Damn. _I must say, this is all so sudden."

He was laughing more than she'd ever heard him laugh and she was so embarrassed. "_Kawaki!" _She whined. "Stop teasing me! This sleepover will be you, Boruto and Himawari."

"And you?" He asked for clarification.

"W-well yeah… will you come?" She asked, hoping he would.

"Since _you _called, I don't think I can refuse." He hummed and Sarada giggled.

"You're teasing me again, Kawaki." Sarada rolled her eyes, still smiling wide as her bedroom door opened and she looked over to see Boruto stepping in.

He blinked at her. "Who are you talking to?"

"One sec," she whispered into the phone and then held it against her chest. "It's Kawaki."

"The hell are you talking to my bastard for a brother for?" he growled, wanting to take the phone from her.

"Hush." Sarada huffed at him and then returned the phone to her ear. "Kawaki?"

"I'm here."

"Sarada, give me the phone," Boruto crawled on the bed, trying to take the phone from her.

"No, stop!" Sarada snapped, leaning far back and putting her foot in his face to keep him away.

She got him on his cheek, but that didn't stop him from coming for her tummy, tickling her until she let go of the phone. "Got it!" Boruto picked up her phone, and lied down on her, keeping her still. "Bastard!" Boruto greeted his brother. "Why are you calling Sarada? The fuck you think you're doing?"

"Give me the phone right now!" Sarada huffed, smacking Boruto on his shoulder with her fist.

He winced but ignored her. "Bastard, you hear me? I'm talking to you!"

"She called me, dumbass." Kawaki scoffed. "Asked me out too. It was pretty sexy."

"You're fucking deluded," Boruto snorted. "Whatever it is, don't call her again!"

"Boruto!" Sarada yelled one frustration, face red from overhearing Kawaki's words.

He pressed the phone on his chest, for Kawaki not to hear him. "Just a sec, princess. Getting rid of the bastard now." Boruto put the phone back to his ear and said a few more colorful things to his brother, as if he was his sworn enemy, and _not_ related to him at all.

Sarada stuck her tongue out at him, moving it around tauntingly enough to distract him and then swiped her phone out of his hand.

"Kawaki?" She spoke into the phone, trying to push Boruto away from her.

"Still here."

"See you—Friday?" She grunted, still struggling against Boruto.

"It's a date." Kawaki agreed and she smiled in spite of her tussle with her manager.

Sarada ended the call and dropped her phone, turning a scowl to Boruto.

"Saradaaaa!" Boruto whined. "What did you do that for? You know I hate my brother."

"Hate your brother?" Sarada gasped, frowning deeply at him.

"Well…" Boruto pouted. "Okay, maybe hate is a strong word. But he's _still _a bastard."

She rolled her eyes at that. "I already told you I was going to plan a sleepover for the four of us. I called him and Himawari."

"You were serious?" Boruto pouted a little more and whined. "Can't it just be us this weekend?"

"Saturday night and Sunday, yes. Friday, no." She answered simply.

That made his blue eyes light up by a bit, and he grinned. "That gives me enough time to ask Mitsuki to make something happen."

"I beg your pardon?" Sarada gasped. "If you even think about sabotaging our sleepover, I will never kiss you again."

"Wha—" Boruto looked so shocked… and hurt. "Saradaaaa!" he continued to whine and wrapped his arms around her middle. "They're just going to embarrass me all night!"

Sarada shook her head at him, finding him to be so annoying. "It's going to be a lot of fun, but if you don't behave, I'll uninvite you."

His blue eyes were wide and fearful. "Why do you want to talk to them so bad?" He cried. "I swear, they're just going to tell you bullshit things about me and you won't like me anymore."

That piqued her curiosity. "And what could they possibly tell me about you to make me not like you anymore?" She couldn't wait to hear this.

He looked away. "I don't know…" Boruto rolled over in bed, letting her go and stared at the ceiling. "I wasn't always like this, ya know? I was young and stupid."

"Well, you could tell me about your young and stupid days before they get the chance." She suggested, fascinated at the idea of a different Boruto.

"I don't think you'd want to hear it," Boruto mumbled.

Sarada rolled over on top of him, giving him a reassuring smile. "But I want to know everything about you."

"You don't wanna know these things, princess," Boruto chuckled bitterly. "Not at all."

Frowning at his certainty and becoming even more curious, Sarada removed herself from him and rolled onto her side to face away from him. "What did you do?" She mumbled under her breath, speaking aloud to herself instead of to him. Boruto was as perfect as perfect could become, so she didn't understand what he could want to hide from her.

He rolled to his side to face her, trying to smile for her. "I always got into trouble, ya know? From graffiti to almost going to jail for stealing something I don't even remember how we stole." He laughed lightly at the memory. "Fooled around, got into more trouble. I don't know how my mom dealt with me, honestly. My old man deserved all that heartache though."

Sarada rolled back over to face him, mind whirling with all this newfound information. "You—in trouble? Fooled around? I've never heard you speak of your dad very much. Why is that?"

"Dad and I… have a complicated relationship. He was always busy, ya know? Never had any time for me or Himawari when we were younger. Even mom missed him a lot." Boruto averted his gaze and sighed. "It was shocking that he adopted Kawaki when he didn't even have the time for us, ya know? But when he entered the picture… dad tried to be there more."

Sarada felt her heartache from his confession and quickly slid her hand into his. "That was… wrong of him. I can only imagine how you felt when that happened—how you must _still _feel."

"I'm over it," Boruto shrugged. "Hima was always quick to forgive dad like mom, and Kawaki never really saw how dad was when he was starting out his political career. He can't say anything bad about him, ya know?"

"I'm sorry." Sarada squeezed his hand, smiling apologetically. "I wish I had been there for you…"

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled at her. "You kinda were. Whenever I get pissed at dad, I'd watch your show. I always liked the ones who played your siblings and your dad. And who played your mom was _hot_."

"You mean Uncle Itachi and Uncle Shisui? We had a great time… and _ew _Mei is old enough to be your grandmother."

"Still hot." Boruto laughed. "Yeah, they were the best. It made me wish I had siblings like that, ya know?"

"Ugh. Disgusting." She rolled her eyes. "You _do _have siblings. Those two are so crazy overprotective of me, sometimes it's scary." She was also due to see them.

"They're nice enough to me," Boruto shrugged and proceeded to run his fingers through her hair. "_Anyway,_" he sighed. "If you really want to see my siblings, fine. But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"It's already settled. I'm not worried about them. I want us all to have fun together." She sighed and rested her head on his chest, beginning to feel sleepy. "We can have pizza and funny movies…"

"You need alcohol if Kawaki is coming… maybe weed also." Boruto faked vomiting sounds. "Really, you don't want him around."

"Weed?" Sarada whispered in surprise, raising her head to tape at him. "I didn't know Kawaki smoked!"

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Princess, come on. If you think _I'm_ a rebel, that guy did it all."

"Whoa. He definitely gives off bad boy vibes, but I'm still surprised."

"Drugs, sex, alcohol, tatts," Boruto whined and pouted. "And I'm _still_ not my parents' favorite."

"Kawaki has tattoos?" Sarada gawked, trying time think back to it but she couldn't remember ever noticing any.

"Why are we even talking about Kawaki?" Boruto huffed.

"Because you would rather tell me things about him than yourself." Sarada laughed.

Boruto wrapped his arms around Sarada and hid his face on her neck. "I don't wannaaaa! Princeeeess!" He was being such a whiny baby, evading talking about himself. "Just don't ask, okay? I would be hurt if you didn't like me anymore."

"I don't care about things you may consider mistakes of your past. What you did is still a part of the man you are now, and I want to know everything." She wished Boruto would tell her about himself more. He had done so many things, much more than she knew. She wanted to know.

He peeked at her from her neck. "What _do_ you know?"

"Nothing really. Not nearly enough to satisfy me. Though I did hear this one… rumor."

Boruto groaned. "Aw shit. Which one?"

"Well, the first one to mind is about that thing—I mean girl—you were dating when you first became my manager." What a slip-up!

"O-oh," Boruto went back to hiding. "What about her?"

_What was that stutter about? _Brows furrowing, Sarada turned up her nose and admitted smugly, "that she broke it off with you because she was jealous of me and you."

Boruto took in a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, that happened. We were together for a long time. I even thought I was gonna end up marrying her at some point, ya know?" He shook his head. "But she couldn't understand my work. Just like how a lot of people can't."

The fact that Boruto thought he was going to marry some girl who was no longer in his life really shouldn't have had such an effect on Sarada, but she was crushed. What was so special about _her? _Why would he love her and want to marry her, but not Sarada? It wasn't fair and she was devastated. How many times did that girl get to hear him say 'I love you'? She couldn't even calm and settle herself enough to say anything in response.

"I've never had anyone make rumors about me and my talents before, though," Boruto shrugged. "Only when I got you. It's really different with you, ya know?" He poked her cheek, grinning.

Sarada swatted his hand away from her face and rolled back over, having nothing else to say to him.

"Sarada?" Boruto was at a loss. "Hey…" He tried to make her look at him but she wouldn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just depressed that I became a homewrecker." She muttered.

Boruto gawked at her. "Sarada, you did nothing wrong. I already explained it to her but she wouldn't listen. It's on her."

"Maybe you should have tried harder," Sarada whispered, hating herself for feeling so down and hurt. It was stupid, uncalled for.

Boruto lied down on her tummy, his breath tickling her skin. "I think I did enough," he muttered. "Besides, how could I be with someone who doesn't believe or trust me?"

Sarada couldn't feel any relief at his words. "I'm sorry I got in the way." To think that if she has never hired Boruto as her manager, he would be married to that girl by now. It was as shocking as it was painful.

"Stop apologizing, I'm over it," Boruto replied.

"Me too." She whispered sadly, lying even though it was so obvious she wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Boruto looked at her and kissed her cheek. "I know it's depressing to get dumped, but I'm really over it."

He was so oblivious it didn't even make sense. "I'm fine. Glad you're over it."

"You're being quiet, something's wrong," He pouted. "Whenever people talk about relationships you have this glimmer in your eyes, and you always want to know more."

Not this time. "Must be tired." She muttered. Now she was wishing she didn't pry at all. Sarada never expected to know Boruto was ever that close to another woman.

"Sarada… Did I say something wrong?"

Sarada grit her teeth, knowing how childish it was to feel something as ridiculous as jealousy over a woman who wasn't even in his life when the two of them weren't even officially together to begin with. "You were just being honest… I should be glad, but…"

"But?" Boruto raised a brow. "You can tell me anything."

"But… I can't stand the thought of you marrying her—or anyone else." She confessed, feeling her heart ache a little more.

"Oh, princess…" Boruto cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to think about that. I promised you, didn't I?" He held up his hand and let his pinky stand. "You promised me, too."

Sarada quickly wrapped her pinky around his, feeling her eyes burn. "Y-yeah." She didn't want to miss her chance. She wanted to make it to the day that he said those words to her for real because she knew without a doubt that she was in love with him.

Boruto gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering for a few moments before settling her on his chest and stroked her hair. "Are you still feeling tired?"

"Yes." Sarada nodded, closing her eyes. "I just need a little sleep."

"Before you sleep," he whispered. "Want to go out on a date with me this Friday?"

"We already have a date." She sighed, knowing he was still desperate to get out of it.

"You said you were free on Friday," he pouted. "They're coming Saturday, right?"

"No!" She groaned. "You know you know the right day! Stop being mean."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Okay fiiiine. Tomorrow? I want to wine and dine my princess."

The idea certainly made her feel better. "Just me and you?"

"Just like how it's supposed to be." Boruto nodded.

"In public though?" They wouldn't be able to be close enough if that was the case—even if she wanted it.

"Do you have a place in mind? I can make it happen for you."

Sarada smiled, knowing he truly meant that. He would make anything happen for her. "Maybe… sushi?"

He nodded. "Okay, I'll think of somewhere." Boruto poked her side. "You want to get naughty in public, don't you?"

"W-what?" She blanched, blushing furiously. "Not at all! But… but I want to hold your hand… and kiss…"

"Alright, princess. All the hand-holding, kissing and sushi you want tomorrow is yours."

"Thank you." She breathed, feeling much more at ease now, even continuing to maintain her sweet smile as she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Sarada found herself in the lobby of an old hotel, located on the old rich side of the city. She had heard of the building before, but never ventured inside it, neither did she have any business to be there. The warm lighting and marble floors told her that this hotel was rich with history and fancy to top it off. Boruto wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to wine and dine her. He was also wearing a suit, just for her.

Boruto took her hand in his as they walked to the elevator, the bellboy greeted them with a warm smile and a bow as he keyed in the floor for the rooftop. The building wasn't as high as the new skyscrapers that kept popping up, but it still made Sarada's ears pop from the altitude change.

He led her out of the elevator, and the scene before her was completely different. A narrow pathway made of black rocks looked like they were floating over a large koi pond. Fish with shades of red, orange, gold, white and black swam around the pond, the sound of running water coming from the falls on the side.

A well-dressed waiter came to greet them, guiding them to their table. There was no one else there, except for the staff and a lady playing a traditional Japanese instrument. It made the whole place feel so zen, but also modern and chic.

Their table for dinner was set at the edge, one that had a marvelous view of the sparkling city below them. There was another table with a low couch at the corner, too.

"We'll sit there for dessert and wine," Boruto whispered in her ear. He let go of her hand to give her a large bouquet of flowers. "For you, princess." He grinned wide, showing off a perfect set of teeth and the way his eyes glittered told her how happy he was to be here with her. The kind of smile he only gave to her.

Sarada accepted the bouquet, her heart stuttering and cheeks turning pink. He had already blown her away and easily made a long day of filming be forgotten. "Boruto…" now she was just feeling so emotional. He was too sweet and she wanted him to know how much this meant to her, but finding the words just wasn't so easy.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I already heard of this place before, but it's also my first time."

"I love it…" She sniffled, holding tight to her flowers and staring up at him, big black eyes full of adoration. "You look amazing and everything is perfect and you got me flowers too, and… and…" she was going to cry.

Boruto cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "Only the best for you."

Tears were brimming in her eyes, but only because she was so happy. "This is so beautiful… and for my first date… I just—no other guy could make this happen for me." It was a fact that she couldn't deny. He was ruining her for anyone else.

Boruto lightly rubbed the tears that threatened to spill away and smiled at her. "I'd make anything happen for you, princess." He kissed her forehead and led her over to her chair, pulling it for her and pushing it back in to let her sit. "Comfy?"

"Yes, perfect." She sighed, near swooning. "Thank you for this, Boruto. It really means a lot to me."

"W-wait right there!" Boruto pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of her. He looked at it and grinned before showing it to her. "Beautiful. Deserves to be my wallpaper." Boruto pushed a few buttons and slid his phone back in his pocket when he finished adjusting his settings. "I didn't order in advance, because I wanted you to choose. Whatever you want."

Boruto was almost too much for her. He spoiled her so much and kept giving her these butterflies in her tummy. "Thank you. Though I wouldn't have minded you ordering, you know everything I like." She was happier than ever and pulled out her phone as well, snapping a picture of him when he wasn't paying attention. Sarada thought he was the best guy in the world. If only he could be hers.

"I know you like me, Sarada, but I was talking about the food." Boruto teased.

"H-huh?" She looked to him, eyes were blown wide and mouth agape. _What did I say? _Had she given herself away already? Wasn't she also speaking of the food?

Boruto laughed. "You said I know everything you like." He repeated. "And I _know_ you like me and all, but you really should pick what we're having for dinner."

Her face couldn't have possibly heated up anymore. "R-right." She tried to play it cool and picked up the menu with slightly trembling hands.

He gave some dishes that he wanted to the waiter and handed him the menu. Boruto propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand as he watched her read through the menu. "You look so beautiful, Sarada." He sighed dreamily. "I can't believe I'm on a date with you. It feels like a dream."

Oh, she really loved it when he called her beautiful and she was quite certain that she was the one living in a dream right now. She also couldn't believe that she was on a date—with Boruto of all people. She was supposed to be choosing her food, but it was hard to concentrate on the menu instead of him.

"Do you need some help with that, or do you feel full just looking at me?" Boruto smiled cheekily at her. "My mouth is watering just looking at _you_."

_Oh. _He was really trying to do a number on her now. Sarada shifted in her seat and passed the menu to him. "You order." She whispered, feeling hot and breathless and… in love.

Boruto took the menu from her and called the waiter over, pointing at dishes and sneaking glances at her from time to time. When the waiter repeated their order, it sounded like Boruto ordered half the things on their menu. "Are you feeling full or hungry?" Boruto asked.

"I-I'm hungry." She answered quickly, cursing herself once she'd stuttered. She'd opted for a light lunch since they were having dinner out like this.

He hummed. "Then I expect you to eat a lot tonight."

"I will! I'll eat my fill." She wouldn't let all his kindness go to waste.

This made him smile, and they were served some breadsticks and tea. Their conversation was light and easy. Until their food arrived.

"Boruto, oh my gosh—_who _is going to eat all of this?" Sarada gawked at the many different sushi rolls being placed on the table along with their miso soup. "I'm not _this _hungry!" She shook her head at him, but couldn't help laughing.

"It all looked so good!" He swept his hands over their table. "Come on, you would have ordered all of it, too."

He was right, everything really did look delicious—including him. "Yeah, it's not like we can't take the rest home with us."

"No…" Boruto handed her a pair of black chopsticks with a gold design on the tip. "But I can take _you_ home tonight." He winked.

"You better." She scoffed, refusing to look at him for the moment. She was eager for the food anyway, but with so many options she found it difficult to choose which to try first.

Watching her struggle to choose, Boruto dragged his chair over to sit next to her and took tuna sashimi, dipped it in the sauce and held it close to her mouth. "Here, try this first."

Sarada opened her mouth as if it were a reflex, taking in the offered sushi and chewing slowly. It was delicious. "Are you going to feed me all night too?" He was really going above and beyond to give her the best night imaginable.

"All you have to do is tell me," Boruto shrugged. He took a piece of salmon sashimi this time, dipping it in the sauce and taking a bite himself. Using the_ same_ chopsticks he used to feed her.

"I-I was only kidding." She blushed and quickly picked a piece closest to her, all but shoving it in her mouth.

Boruto chuckled. "Shame. I wanted _you_ to feed me."

His teasing had reached new heights and she couldn't handle it very well, but she did like it. "I can do that…" she mumbled, wanting to feed him if he really wanted her to.

"Really?" His eyes lit up as if he wasn't even expecting her to say yes. Boruto was getting giddy, even if she hadn't picked up anything from the table to feed him yet.

Sarada giggled at how happy he became and didn't wait around to choose a piece to feed him. She really loved his mouth and watching his face so closely—seeing his lips spread apart to take the bite and then how slow and perfectly he chewed—she was on the verge of spontaneously combusting.

They continued to eat for a while, feeding each other while Sarada remained on the receiving end of his teasing. While it flustered her, she really enjoyed it and found that the feeling she was harboring for him was only continuing to grow stronger.

Once neither of them could take another bite, Sarada leaned over on her date, resting her head on his shoulder with a soft smile on her face. "I had so much fun tonight Boruto. You really are the best."

He stroked her cheek and sighed a satisfied smile. "The night is still young, princess." Boruto kissed her cheek. "We still have dessert in that comfy spot over there." There was a white, plush looking couch that sat quite low. There were glowing lanterns around, and it faced the view of the city. "Tiny cakes and black tea ice cream, your favorites."

Sarada was stuffed, but she was happy that their date wasn't over. It looked so romantic and welcoming that she didn't hesitate to stand up and tug on his hand for him to join her. "I want to cuddle."

He chuckled and walked with her, sitting on the couch first and then let her settle next to him. Boruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her face and stroked her thigh. "How's your first date so far, princess? Just like those romance novels you like to read?"

Sarada giggled quietly and rested her cheek on his chest, too happy to put her feelings into words. "Don't be silly, they pale in comparison to this date."

Boruto perked up at that, and pumped his free fist up in the air. "Yes!"

"So silly…" Sarada mused, smiling as she clung to his shirt. "This has been the best day ever. I know you must have gone through a lot for this, Boruto. It's so perfect. You're perfect."

"It was all worth it since it's making you this happy. I love seeing you this happy," Boruto stroked her cheek and leaned in closer for a kiss. Before he captured her lips with his, he whispered, "You're perfect."

All the affections he was giving her had her melting into his kiss and holding onto him for dear life. There was no denying it, she was head over heels for her manager and should have seen it coming all along. He gave her memories that she treasured and would forever, he made her feel things that those novels she loved didn't come close to explaining. It was a lot to take in when she was so new to all this and she really hoped she wasn't setting herself up for disaster.

Sarada wouldn't believe that though. Boruto would never break her heart.

At least not on purpose.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this fic! We are so happy that most of you are enjoying so far. :)

Happy birthday to Sarada, too!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	17. Subtle and Not So Subtle Confessions

End of the date.

Boruto so in love with Sarada hnnnggg

Sibling time and Boruto getting stressed they're telling her about his bad self

…

Boruto couldn't believe his luck. Sarada actually said yes to go out with him on a date. And it was her _first_ date. He went through so much and pulled every single contact he had to make sure he could get the best and most romantic sushi restaurant in the city. The reviews for the food were great and the view of the city on the pictures looked amazing. He regretted not being able to take a look himself, but Mitsuki was able to visit and give instructions to make it perfect.

All for Sarada, and only for her.

Seeing her so happy all throughout the night made him feel so warm. He always knew he adored Sarada, even when she was starring on her first show. Her character always cheered him up but being with her—the real her—certainly couldn't compare.

She looked beautiful, and her happiness shone through her entire face. The photo he took of her would forever be on his phone's screen, maybe even have it printed so he could frame it, too. The moment was perfect and he wished he could stay in this state with Sarada forever.

His teasing even got her to feed him. It was a joke, but he wasn't going to pass that opportunity up. It all felt like a dream, and it refused to end. Boruto enjoyed her company, and as sweet as the desserts were in front of them, he would have chosen to have her lips on his lips over and over and over again. They kissed so much that her lips were starting to puff, and the blush on her cheeks made her look even more radiant than ever.

Boruto always said he was happy as long as she was. But seeing Sarada this happy, and know it was because of him, made him feel like he was on cloud 9. The whole place was theirs until midnight, and Boruto didn't want to leave at all. The wine was served and they both took a glass, talking lightly, faces always just a few inches away from each other.

The wine was loosening their tongues, making them kiss a little more, and Boruto being a little more shameless with the spots on her skin he was kissing. Every place that exposed her skin, he wanted to give it a kiss and sometimes, a little nip.

"Was there ever a time you wanted something so bad?" Boruto asked her, feeling a little light headed. "That you felt like you wouldn't survive if you didn't get it?"

There were a hundred things that Boruto wanted and got, and a thousand more that he didn't. But he was looking at the one person in the world that he wanted the most, and at least for now, she was his.

Sarada swallowed hard and nodded once. "Y-yes. Actually I… feel that pretty often."

"Really?" Boruto asked, a little too loud. He leaned on her shoulder and gave her big puppy dog eyes. "And you don't tell me? I would do _everything_ to give it to you."

"Sometimes I don't want to tell you." She whispered. "It's best when you just do it on your own. Don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yeah… but sometimes it's easier to ask Mitsuki for help." Boruto took another sip of wine and sighed. "I _did_ get something I really wanted and I did it by myself. It felt good that I got it… and still have it."

Boruto almost never let himself drink too much. He was still aware of everything and would remember all of it. On this level, he was just a little more honest, and a lot touchier than his sober self. He took Sarada's hand in his, putting his glass down on the table and rubbing his thumbs on her palms.

"You don't know how much it means to me to be your manager," Boruto muttered. "And how happy I was when you called me to tell me you wanted me."

He was only twenty-three and still inexperienced. The talents he was handling were all for small time indie films. One of the movies his talent participated in won an award, and even if it wasn't particularly for his talent, Boruto was still over the moon. It was such a long shot for Sarada to take his application, or even _consider_ him to manage her, knowing full well how much star power she had. Sarada would have had more connections, known more people, and Boruto was still a nobody in the mainstream filming industry.

Sarada was happy that he was happy, but his sweet words felt bitter in her head when she relayed them. "Is that what you are right now?"

"I remind myself I am… I mean, I know I am, but—sometimes I wish I was _more_." Boruto looked at her face, wondering if he really should tell her. "We're friends, right? And you won't… judge me if I told you something you don't usually hear?"

"Best friends." Sarada beamed, leaning closer. "No judging here."

_I love you. _

It's such an easy sentence to say. Three words, three syllables. Even babies could say it. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why it was so hard to say to her out loud. Boruto always said it in his head. Every time he woke her up and kissed her nose. Or whenever he would drop her off for filming and pick her up. Even when she was drifting asleep in his arms.

It was easy. And Sarada just confirmed she wouldn't judge him for saying it. But would she really?

He was afraid what they had would be ruined if he told her he loved her and Sarada just didn't feel the same way. It would crush Boruto and Sarada would add up to the thousands of things he could never get.

But Sarada stood out about everything else. And not being able to have her would be too much for him to handle.

Boruto was quiet for a long time, no longer looking at her and chewing at his bottom lip, thinking of how he was supposed to say it. The date was perfect for him to tell her. Everyone who suggested this place described it as "the place to pop the question."

And it was true. Everything was so romantic and even Sarada said so herself, this date was so much better than any novel could ever describe.

But why was it _so hard_ to say it?

"Boruto?" Sarada prompted him when he never said anything else, giving him a curious and expectant look.

"When you were asleep—" Boruto was choking on his own words. He had said it to her before. Why was it so hard to say it now?

Perhaps because she's awake and sober and she could reply _'thank you_' instead of saying 'I _love you too'_ back the devil on his shoulder was really stressing him out.

"I mean, when we were at the lodge, like—" Boruto couldn't finish his sentences. It was getting embarrassing and his face was so hot. "That sleepover… when I carried you and…"

_Spit it out! _

"Hey," Sarada cooed softly, dainty hand moving to his cheek to caress it affectionately. "I remember that night. What is it that you're trying to say?"

"R-really?" Boruto was shaking. "Wh-what do you remember?" Maybe she already knew. Maybe she was awake and heard him and Sarada just wanted to drag it out to tease him. No, she wouldn't do that… would she?

"Well, everything before I fell asleep. And then… I had this dream that night… one I just can't seem to forget."

"D-dream? Do tell!" Boruto was glad to change the course of the conversation. Apparently he was too much of a coward to tell her straight up.

Sarada shook her head and hid her face in his neck. "This dream… I can't really… explain."

"Why not?" Boruto rubbed her arm. "I'm sure you have the vocabulary to explain it." Sarada didn't usually have dreams. But whenever she did, they were always out of this world.

"Wha—of course I do!" Sarada scoffed. "It's not _that. _It's just… it's a special dream. One I want to become reality, so I can't spoil it."

He pouted at her and wanted to pry, but it wouldn't be fair because he wasn't being completely honest as well. There were a million ways Boruto told her he loved her, in all the small and big gestures he would do for her. Nearly everything he did was for her, and it ached for him to think that she might not feel the same way.

Boruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Okay…" he sighed.

"Whatever it is, I hope you get it. And if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But…"

_I love you._

"I'm yours—all yours."

_Please be mine, too._

"Whatever your dream is…"

_Stay with me._

"I hope I have a place to be part of it."

_It's all I want. _

Boruto was upset with himself that he couldn't say three little words to her. He simply didn't have the courage. Not yet, at least.

But he hoped for now that Sarada would understand and maybe… read the words he couldn't say in between.

She smiled and embraced him strongly, never wanting to let go. "You're everything I need, Boruto."

After sobering up a little more, Boruto drove the two of them back to his house. He held onto her hand the entire time, resting it on his lap or bringing it up to his lips to kiss from time to time.

It was always easy to be with Sarada like this. She was still glowing from the date, and insisted that the bouquet he got her would stay on her lap the entire time.

Boruto adored seeing her so happy and he wished he could do this for her more often.

.

.

.

Fridays were usually chill at the studio, usually retakes of the scenes that they did earlier in the week. Boruto sat down on one of the couches by the food table and did some work, checking on Sarada's schedule and other promotions she needed to do, or posts he needed to check before publishing.

A shadow cast over him and he leaned back just as Ochako was leaning closer to his face. "Can I help you?" Boruto was leaning so far back on the couch, he felt so cornered.

"Bo-ru-to," Ochako drawled out his name. "You're close to Sarada, aren't you?" She took a seat on the couch, turning her body towards him, a wide grin on her angelic face.

"Y-yes." Boruto wasn't sure why he stuttered but there was something about this girl that… scared him.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course." Shit. That came out far too quick and sure. "I mean—she's my talent. Of course I do."

The actress hummed and nodded her head. "Let me rephrase that, are you in love with Sarada?"

Heat rapidly filled Boruto's face, turning bright red. "Wh-what? Why—why would you ask me that?"

"The way you're stuttering tells me it's a yes." Ochako grinned. "Aren't you two an item?"

"N-no! It's not like that!" Boruto was frantic, waving his arms around. "I give Sarada everything she needs."

"Ah, you mean like a husband?" She blinked innocently.

Boruto felt his soul leaving his body. "Hus—What?!"

"Since those stories, I get a lot of messages from her fans." Ochako fidgeted with her fingers. "They ask me if you're together and what you're like in person with Sarada. Her fans sound really invested in you."

"Some of them follow me," Boruto explained, trying to calm himself. "And you know, I love to post photos of Sarada."

"Like how a boyfriend would!" Ochako giggled.

"No!" Boruto's soul really left his body, and this girl was on to him.

"You don't need to hide it from me," she waved her hand and laughed. "You obviously care about her, right? Why don't you tell her already?"

"I care about Sarada more than anything," Boruto replied. "But there's nothing to tell."

"You're just as bad as she is!" The actress sighed and got up from the couch. "Maybe you should talk to Katsuki, ask him how he got brave enough to tell me."

Boruto knew what she was talking about, but played it dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

The actress rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Boruto. Just do it already or else you'll regret it." The actress turned and walked away.

He felt like a ton of bricks were floating above him just now and they all crashed around and on him in an instant.

She was the second person to tell him that… was it a sign?

.

.

.

The more the hours passed, the more he dreaded it. Sarada was breezing through her takes, getting all of them right in one go. He sort of wished she would mess up so they could spend more time in the studio… and less with his siblings.

Himawari had been texting him non-stop, talking about all the games she was going to bring and asking him to buy her favorite chips and chocolate. Stopping by the store before going home was a good idea. More time to delay.

"That's it for the day!" Tsunade announced. "Good work, everyone."

The cast and crew bowed and thanked her, before everyone went on chattering and cleaning up the set. Boruto groaned, really wishing they didn't have to proceed with this sleepover. He slouched into the couch a little more, glaring at his phone and sending hate texts to his brother and telling him not to be a bastard later.

"Boruto," Sarada came dancing over to him with a big smile and a singsong tone. "Ready to go? I'm so excited. Kawaki was just texting me!"

"The fuck he wants?" Boruto ground his teeth. No wonder the bastard wasn't replying to him.

"Oh, just letting me know he'll be at your place in like an hour. So let's get going! We need to go by the store."

Why didn't his brother text _him_? It was _his_ house! Boruto grumbled under his breath and led the way to his car, still feeling annoyed. Seeing his sister was always a delight and he could handle Himawari with Sarada around. But Kawaki? Boruto made a mental note to hide all the breakable decor he had around the house.

The traffic was unusually light and the store was empty, making their pitstop far too fast for his liking. Boruto pushed the cart as Sarada loaded it with chips and food that he knew they weren't going to eat. "They're only staying one night. Not forever." They _better_ not stay forever.

"Better safe than sorry!" Sarada stuck her tongue out at him and continued placing items in the cart.

Sarada was so excited for this that it should have been illegal. There were a million embarrassing stories that his siblings could tell her—or worse—show her photos. He nearly went to jail for fuck's sake! Boruto was sure Sarada would never see him the same way after this night and it terrified him to think he might lose her.

Boruto drove slowly to his house, so much that family cars were overtaking his shiny red sports car. But he didn't care. Anything to delay this event.

It irked him to see his giant of a bastard brother sitting on his porch with an overnight bag already. "He's actually early?" Boruto growled. "The fuck is he? A new man?"

"He misses you." Sarada said, gushing at the sight of Kawaki waiting there. "I'm so excited to see you three together."

"That makes one of us," Boruto muttered. Being with them was fine. But with Sarada around? No way.

He parked his car and opened up his door, scowling at Kawaki. "Bastard! Why are you here?"

"I was asked by Sarada. Remember?" Kawaki smirked tauntingly at Boruto and then smiled a smile so soft at Sarada that Boruto couldn't believe it was on his face. "Thanks for the invitation."

"No, thanks for coming!" Sarada giggled, swaying where she stood because she couldn't keep still.

"The hell is that on your face?!" Boruto gawked. "Is art school the new rehab or something?" Boruto couldn't believe it. Kawaki was _smiling_. At _his_ girl. Unofficially, but that was beside the point. Boruto took the groceries from the trunk and handed them roughly to his brother, a solid pout on his face. "Don't try anything funny, bastard. I'm warning you." He had the audacity to threaten his brother… despite being a head shorter.

"Damn, what are you so worried about, asshole?" Kawaki snorted a laugh, shaking his head at Boruto's ridiculous antics.

Boruto could only growl and shove him out of the way to open the front door, holding Sarada's hand and pulling her inside with him. He wasn't going to let Sarada out of his sight, but he couldn't stop her from hearing the things his siblings would be saying.

"Let me help Kawaki, his hands are full." Sarada suggested, looking at the taller man while pulling her hand as if to make Boruto to let her go.

"He's huge, he can handle it." Boruto held on to her hand, and told her to go freshen up first. "I have your clothes on my bed."

"Fine. I am ready to get comfy." Sarada agreed, seeing that Kawaki wasn't struggling at least. "I won't be long." She told Boruto and then went on her way.

The instant the bedroom door was heard closing, Kawaki looked at Boruto with a sly and knowing expression on his face. "Sarada looks well. I can see you agree." He laughed. "Glad I brought my camera."

"You're not allowed to post any!" Boruto seethed.

"Oh, no worries. That's not my intention at all." Kawaki admitted shamelessly, a wicked gleam in his grey eyes.

"You fucking bastard." Boruto glared at him. This was one reason why he hated having Kawaki around Sarada. He knew how to rile him up too well.

.

.

.

Himawari arrived just moments after Boruto and Kawaki finished putting the groceries away and just as she had forced her two brothers into a group hug, Sarada returned. The pajamas Boruto had left out for her consisted of white pajama pants that were thick and fluffy and her top was a baby blue T-shirt with little white clouds all over it. Her hair was left down, the left side tucked behind her ear.

"Himawari!" She squealed and the youngest Uzumaki sibling released her brothers to run at the actress full force.

The pair laughed as they embraced each other, rocking from side to side and even bouncing up and down.

"Sarada-chan! I have been following you and Hōki and aahh, he is _so cute!" _

Sarada leaned back, still giggling. "He's okay, I guess." She shrugged.

"Wow." Himawari clicked her tongue. "If you want to fake a relationship, you should really try a bit harder. _No effort. _This reminds me of you—" she pointed at Boruto and rolled her eyes. "—making girls think they're special to you when they're not."

Boruto took a few steps back, as if he physically got hit with her words. "H-Hima! I'm not like that!" _Anymore_. Everyone was always saying how handsome and charming Boruto was, and it wasn't his fault if girls ended up liking him. It was just… natural.

There was no missing the way Sarada paled and went rigid at Himawari's words, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost for five entire seconds before she shook it off and forced a smile on her face.

"You guys get comfortable, I'll go and order our pizza," she said, giving none of them a chance to argue before she ran out of the kitchen.

"Savage." Kawaki whistled quietly and Himawari's face fell.

"I—I wasn't talking about Sarada-chan… of course she's special." Himawari pouted, turning to Boruto regretfully. "It's _your _fault for being such a… player."

"I am not a player!" Boruto burst out. "I've been single for two years, and I haven't been on a date since—" _yesterday_. But he wasn't going to let his siblings know that. If Himawari knew the details and how romantic it was, she would never ever shut up about it.

Kawaki leaned over the counter, resting his folded arms on it. He was laughing at Boruto for all he was worth. "I'm starting to think Boruto doesn't even want a girl. He's been single too long. People talk, you know?"

"Stop it, Kawaki. It's obviously because Boruto wants Sarada, but things are complicated considering his position as her manager and not to mention that she's publicly claimed by Hōki. It's like a beautiful and heartbreaking love story. _The love that could never be! _Oh, it's so emotional."

Kawaki's hand suddenly plopped down on Boruto's shoulder, making his whole body rock from the force of it, though it didn't hurt. "Gotta learn to say fuck what everybody else thinks and go for what you want, otherwise somebody else might get ahead of you, dumbass."

Boruto glared at his brother, and then at his sister. "You two have to shut up!" He looked over to the living room, where Sarada was on the phone but he couldn't see her face. "Stop saying things to make me look bad in front of Sarada." She was already upset enough about his ex, what more if Kawaki and Himawari went into further details about… the others.

"Is it our fault if the truth makes you look bad?" Kawaki asked, cocking his pierced brow. "I don't think so."

"It's all in the past," Boruto scowled. "Stop bringing it up. It's irrelevant." Even if he knew it was… Boruto was still worried about what Sarada would think. He cared about her, and how she viewed him the most.

"You can't run from your past, Boruto." Himawari frowned.

Kawaki hummed in agreement. "That's right. It'll just come back to bite you in the ass if you do."

"I'm not running," Boruto muttered. "I did what I did, okay? But that isn't me anymore, so there's no point in bringing it up, okay? Forget it." His siblings may have known what he was like, but sometimes Boruto felt like they just didn't know who he was right now. They both may know how he really felt for Sarada, but they came nowhere near to understanding the depth of it.

"Yeah, whatever." Kawaki muttered and Himawari sighed.

When Sarada returned, she was smiling and looking as happy as she had been all day. The pizza didn't take long to arrive and the girls chose a movie before settling on the couch together. Boruto had been carrying everyone a beer in from the kitchen, missing his opportunity because Sarada was seated in between his siblings. He was left with nothing more than a choice between two chairs.

"Move over," Boruto told Kawaki.

Kawaki glared at him, though he didn't even flinch. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused, now move."

"You think you're so fucking funny. Go on then, make me." Kawaki said in challenge.

Boruto put the beer bottles down and cracked his knuckles. "You think you're so tough because you're taller than me?" Ah, just like old times. Boruto and Kawaki always used to fight inside the house… and did their best for Hinata not to find out. But she always did. "Mom isn't here to stop the fight this time, ya know?" A dark aura started to emanate from Boruto, determined to give his brother a lesson to know his place—and it _definitely_ wasn't next to Sarada.

Sarada's hand pressed back against Kawaki's chest when he made a move to get up, keeping him seated. "Don't fight, you two. The pizza will get cold and we're ready to watch the movie."

Boruto was still standing in front of the TV, looming over Kawaki.

"Here, asshole," Kawaki sighed shifting himself and Sarada closer to Himawari to leave room for Boruto next to him.

He sat down roughly and crossed his arms across his chest, still feeling sour even if he got what he wanted. Being the middle child sucked sometimes. Boruto had no appetite for pizza or his beer, so he just glared ahead, not even paying attention to the movie.

"Half an hour and this movie is already driving me insane." Himawari groaned. "I hate it when two people who are so obviously in love with each other just keep making dumb decisions to keep themselves apart. Oh but this boyfriend of hers is a total prince. I still can't help rooting for the other guy though."

"They'll make it through everything together in the end. I know they will." Sarada said softly, completely engrossed in the film.

"The setting is in university," Boruto grumbled. "Of course they're going to do dumb shit and make bad decisions." He couldn't help but defend the main character, as he could relate with him. Being young and in love and stupid certainly did have its disadvantages.

"Yeah, Boruto is right…"

"No, not everyone is into making those kinds of mistakes. Just Boruto, so of course he agrees."

Sarada looked at Kawaki, brows knitting together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Boruto elbowed his brother, blue eyes on fire. "Shut up, Kawaki."

"Back in university, Boruto was nothing but a bad decision." Kawaki explained, ignoring his brother. "He did so much dumb shit, you wouldn't even believe it."

The actress was amazed, mouth hanging open as she took in his words. "What dumb things?" She asked with hesitant curiosity.

"The usual dumb shit!" Boruto blurted out and laughed nervously. "Cutting classes and letting people cheat. The usual crap."

"Yeah, and stealing street signs, getting drunk off his ass all the time and even showing up to class like that. He almost got arrested three different times."

Boruto stiffened, he didn't intend to let Sarada know he almost went to jail _three _times. Once was enough. And on all those occasions, Mitsuki was always there to get them out of it. "But I still graduated in the top three!" Boruto shouted, shoulders shaking. He may have made a lot of mistakes and caused a lot of trouble but he made his tuition fee worth it. "Unlike someone else here," he glared at Kawaki.

Kawaki smirked. "As if being top of my class was any priority of mine. It didn't help your reputation any, playboy. Even I'm thought of as more chill than you. Slut."

"_Slut?" _Sarada gasped, leaning back against Himawari in her shocked state.

Boruto wanted nothing more but to tackle this bastard to the ground. Sarada never heard anyone call Boruto that, and to be honest, he was sure no one said the word around her, either. "You fucking bastard!" Boruto grabbed his shirt, completely ignoring the movie.

"The fuck are you gonna do?" Kawaki asked, blinking boredly at him.

"S-stop it." Sarada stammered, still taken aback but desperate to diffuse this situation.

"Yeah, stop, Boruto. Let me go." Kawaki teased.

"Fuck you." Boruto shoved him and stood up to go outside. He hated his siblings so much right now. It's not like he didn't care about Kawaki. He was still his brother, after all but he was such a bastard sometimes—all the time. It was best he cool off, breathing in the night air would be good. Boruto didn't want Sarada to see him get angry or brawl with Kawaki either. Knowing him, Kawaki would be more than happy to oblige.

He sat on the porch and took a deep breath, messing up his hair and setting his forehead on his hands. This wasn't how Sarada imagined this night to be, he knew that. But this was exactly how Boruto expected it to be, and although he knew this was going to happen he was still pissed it was happening and letting his temper get to him.

"Boruto?" Sarada called as the door slid open and then she stepped out onto the porch. She closed the door and quickly padded over to him, sitting down close to him and wrapped her arm around his. "Are you okay?"

_No._ "I'll manage. I'm sorry. He just really pisses me off."

"You two are always like this?" She asked, both surprised and impressed that they hadn't killed each other yet. "You should just ignore him. He's teasing you because he wants to get a reaction out of you. And you give him what he wants every time."

"We never really got along," Boruto muttered and sighed, leaning on her. "Sorry, he just really knows how to get under my skin. I know this isn't how you wanted this night to play out."

"It's fine. I'm happy we're all together. It's been… interesting hearing about these other sides of you."

He held her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "The person I was isn't me anymore, okay?" Boruto desperately needed her to know that. "I don't do those things anymore. I was young and stupid."

"Boruto," Sarada smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. "I want to know everything about you… it only makes me like you more."

"Really?" He pouted. Boruto highly doubted that but Sarada wouldn't lie to him.

"Well… I don't really like hearing about all the girls, but that's just my opinion. And everything else is great, so it's fine." She laughed nervously and rested her cheek on his arm.

"Ah, shit. I need to tell Himawari to shut up," he muttered, too low for her to hear. His little sister somehow always knew about his flirtationships. "They're not important," Boruto sighed. "You don't need to waste your time listening to them."

"But I love it… because I wanted to hear everything about you… like… how did you almost get arrested—_three_ times?"

Boruto laughed nervously, "You should ask Mitsuki to tell you about that, ya know? He always got us out of it. I was drunk and scared half the time. And like… I honestly don't even remember _why _he had a screwdriver with him when we stole that street sign."

"Wow, I bet you two really were trouble." She giggled. "But I bet you had a lot of fun… minus the girls."

Boruto groaned and wrapped his arms around Sarada, burying his face in her neck. "I was such a shit kid, okay? And Mitsuki is waaay too supportive of me." That guy was trouble on his own, but Mitsuki was always game for whatever Boruto wanted to do, and that was such a bad combination. "Don't even mention the girls." They all probably hated him, anyway.

"I don't want to mention them!" She huffed. "They weren't special anyway…"

He nodded. "Nowhere near as special as you."

"Yeah?" Sarada sighed. "You know… even after what Himawari said, I still believe you. I can't let myself think that you're not sincere with me."

Boruto peeled himself away from her, eyes wide. "Don't listen to her. You're important to me and I would never lie to you, ya know?" He made a mental note to ignore Himawari for at least a week for making Sarada feel like he wasn't sincere with her. That was a low blow and unforgivable.

"No, Boruto. I know… Especially after last night, I just… you do so much for me… you wouldn't go that far for just anyone and I know that."

"I would only do that for you, Sarada." And that was the truth. Boruto would spoil Himawari and his mother, but the amount of effort he gave Sarada was nowhere near what he gave them. "Just you."

Sarada nodded, smiling shyly. "And it means a lot to me… so don't worry so much about what anyone says. To me, you're _still _perfect."

His gaze softened. Boruto couldn't care less about what other people thought about him, but Sarada's opinion on him weighed the most. Boruto cupped her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, feeling so much better than he did all night. When they parted, he sighed. "Do we have to go back inside? The car is right there…"

"We have to go back in, Boruto. Neither of us has even eaten yet."

"If we get in the car now, we can make it to Thunder Burger in ten minutes…" Boruto chewed on his lower lip, already doing the math how fast he would need to drive to get there in a shorter amount of time.

"You really make me want to say yes when you're being so cute." Sarada cooed. "But no, we aren't wasting all that food in there and we are having this sleepover. Got it?"

"We can come back when they're asleep…" Boruto murmured, still not wanting to go back inside. "That's still a sleepover, right?"

"So annoying." Sarada laughed at him and pulled on his arm as she got to her feet. "If you cheer up, I'll sit in one of those chairs with you… there's no room for anyone else in those."

"Really?" Boruto did like the idea of being that close to her. That seat was technically for one, and she would have to be on his lap to fit comfortably. "Okay, that's fine with me." And there was more than five feet of space between him and his siblings. That wasn't enough, but it would suffice. Boruto held her hand and followed her back inside the house.

Sarada led him straight to the chair she set her eyes on and gave him a little shove for him to sit. When he did, she grabbed a blanket that was folded on the couch and returned to make herself comfortable on his lap. She didn't say anything, only grabbed one of the pizza boxes and rested it in her lap so she could access it easily.

Kawaki was looking smug as ever, as if he'd been waiting for something like this to happen and Himawari was trying to hold back her excited giggling.

Boruto was feeling so much better. Having Sarada on his lap like this made it easier for him to pretend like there were other people in the room. They missed a lot of the movie, as the prince looking guy was no longer around and it looked like the leading guy and girl were finally dating for real.

"They're so cute together." Sarada commented with a wistful sigh and Himawari seconded it.

"Definitely."

Boruto had a slice of pizza, nodding his head. He felt happy for the main couple, finally confessing and making up for their mistakes, even if they made a lot of painful ones. "Yeah, maybe they'll get better when they graduate."

"Either way, they are going to have each other. I really love it. Painful and frustrating, but so fulfilling." Sarada has finished eating and was now lying against Boruto tiredly, but she wasn't missing any more of the movie.

Boruto put the pizza box away and wrapped his arms around Sarada, stroking her hair as they finished the rest of the film. Himawari had chosen a few more, the DVDs already waiting.

When the movie ended, Boruto asked if they were up to watch another one. "Katsuki has that movie with Deku. Have you guys seen it?"

"Oh! I started it, but I fell asleep…" Sarada chirped and Kawaki hummed.

"I haven't watched it yet," He said and Himawari laughed.

"I have. It was _hot." _She snickered, making both her brothers gag. "Well, it was!"

Sarada laughed and started fiddling with Boruto's shirt. "We should watch it."

"Alright, whatever you want." Boruto reached for the remote and flipped onto Ninflix, looking for the movie and pressing play. "It was… an experience watching with both Deku and Katsuki in the room." There was so much yelling.

Sarada nodded. "Katsuki is so loud. Like… an explosion."

"He fits his role so well," Boruto laughed. "Seeing him play your sassy graphic designer is really something else."

Himawari was amazed that they were able to watch a movie with the whole cast, wanting to know more but also torn between the movie. Boruto promised he would bring her on set when the whole cast was present.

"Oh wow! I don't think I could survive it." Himawari gushed, holding her heated cheeks.

"They're just normal guys," Sarada assured her to which Himawari scoffed.

"Not even close."

Boruto laughed. "Normal… I wouldn't use that to describe them. They're all really something else, ya know? So far from their on-screen selves." Well… "Except Katsuki." He was on the screen now, shooting a gun and screaming bloody murder. "He isn't even acting there."

Sarada burst out laughing until tears were pricking at her eyes. "Oh my gosh… it's so true."

"I bet he's short in person," Kawaki spoke up.

"He's pretty tall," Boruto mused, comparing his height with his own, Deku and Todoroki. "Todoroki is taller, though."

"Now he seems like he's got some damn sense." Kawaki pointed out.

"Katsuki is a little untamed, but he's actually a real softy. That's what Ochako told me." Sarada shifted on Boruto's lap to look at his siblings, happy to discuss the other cast members.

"Ooh! Is she really as cute as she is on Ninstagram?" Himawari moved over on the couch to come closer. "She's adorable and I love seeing her photos with him!"

Sarada nodded quickly, black eyes sparkling. "Even cuter! They are such a great couple. I love them."

Boruto laughed, recalling how wrapped Katsuki is around Ochako's cute little finger. He was always scowling but noticeably softened if she was next to him. "He's so in love with her," Boruto added.

"I know, right? It was obvious to me from the beginning." Sarada mused. "I'm glad they're playing a couple in the film as well."

Boruto sighed and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, the first film for them to play as a couple, too."

"I hope they'll get more. Leading roles together in an action-packed romance. Oh wow, it would be huge!" Sarada had hearts in her eyes now.

"That sounds like something I would love to watch." He nodded his hand under the blanket hiking up higher on her thigh absentmindedly.

Sarada stiffened once his hand glided so far, fingertips teasing between her thighs. "You should watch this one!" She yelled but in a hushed tone, her own hand wanting to stop his, but to be subtle she just pressed her thighs together.

Boruto stopped and looked at her with a questioning look. "This is my second time watching it. You were the one who fell asleep, not me." His hands skimmed over the waistband of her pajamas and sneaking under her shirt. Boruto stroked her stomach lightly as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"You make me sleepy." She mumbled, eyes already threatening to close.

He smiled at her, hand sliding a little higher under her shirt. "You can sleep if you like. You had a long day of shooting earlier."

"Mmhmm." Sarada was already limp and sighing softly at his touch.

Boruto leaned on her head and looked at his siblings. Neither of them was watching the movie, far more interested in giving him smug smiles from the couch. "What?" he mouthed.

"Get a damn room, asshole," Kawaki muttered, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"This is my house, bastard." Boruto rolled his eyes, keeping his voice low. Sarada's eyes were already closed.

"Suit yourself." Kawaki shrugged and reached into his bag by the couch, pulling out his camera. "Just like that, now." He hummed as he lined up for a shot of Boruto and Sarada.

His face heated up and couldn't believe Kawaki actually took their photo when he heard the shutter click. "Bastard!" He yelled in a whisper. "Delete that!"

"Nope." Kawaki took another—and then another.

Boruto wanted to tackle his brother all over again, but Sarada was on his lap, and already asleep. When he looked to Himawari for help, she was munching on chips, watching them—enjoying this. "Send me that, will ya?" She asked Kawaki.

"Stop it!" Boruto gritted his teeth, slightly panicking. Kawaki wouldn't post or send it to anyone, but if anyone got a hold of those photos, they were done for. "Shit, I'm not even playing around."

"Relax, Boruto. I'd never let this have any negative effect on you." Kawaki said, showing Boruto a look that said he was completely serious.

"It's not even about me, it's about Sarada." Sure, Boruto liked to take photos of Sarada, but even he was careful with being photographed next to her, especially now that she was supposed to be dating Hoki.

"If it's about Sarada, it's about you too. This photo will never reach anyone outside of this room, you know I don't play about that shit."

That calmed him down, knowing his brother really wouldn't do anything of the sort. "Fine." He leaned back on the chair and calmed down. "Thank you."

There was still a possibility that someone had taken a photo of him and Saada on the day of her audition, and until now, Mitsuki could not find it anywhere online. It could have been all in his head, but Boruto was paranoid like that. The three of them finished the movie, while Sarada slept through it again. Perhaps Deku and Katsuki just couldn't capture attention that well.

Boruto turned the TV off when the movie finished, it was already past one in the morning and even Himawari looked like she was nodding off. "Time to sleep? I got the guest rooms ready for you two."

"Thanks, Bro." Kawaki and Himawari said at the same time and then laughed as they got up and ventured off to their rooms.

Boruto slid his arm under Sarada's knees and one to hold her back. He got up in one movement and walked over to his bedroom. She didn't even stir in his arms and it made him think that was probably because she was already so used to this. He settled Sarada into bed and tucked her in, only then did she shift and mumble out his name. Boruto slid into bed and smiled. "I'm here." Her eyes didn't open, but she scooted over to him, seemingly knowing exactly where he was. Boruto wound his arms around her, their bodies fitting perfectly against each other.

"Good night, princess."


	18. It's Not Just Sex

A/N: Brace yourselves, fam. This chapter's gonna be a doozy. Thank you for all the support!

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Another three months of filming passed before things finally began to come to a close. The official trailer was released and the fan's hype reached new heights. Sarada's following had grown, even more, something that Boruto bragged about happily and her fans along with Hōki's were raving over the previews.

With time, more 'dates' with Hōki had happened and even more, he'd continued to be sweet on her and call her little pet names, trying his hardest to get her to want a real relationship with him. That wasn't going to happen. Sarada almost felt guilty for not taking an interest in Hōki. He was handsome, successful and an all-around good guy. But he wasn't Boruto.

Interviews were the most difficult part for her. Because of her relationship status and her costar's involvement in it, each interview always turned to personal questions for them. Of course, Sarada made it through each and every one smoothly, putting her acting skills to good use. But it still frustrated her. She was tired of lying about it, she wanted to have a real relationship instead of faking one.

She wanted a relationship with her manager.

Hōki was always his most affectionate on camera, touching and kissing her as much as he possibly could and she had to look as if she enjoyed it all, but honestly, even though she was used to it, Sarada dreaded those moments. Afterward, she was always eager to have Boruto erase the memory of Hōki's hands and mouth off of her. All she wanted to know was him, and Boruto was always happy to oblige.

The only thing that saddened her as their days of filming came to an end, was the fact that she would be parting ways with all the other crew members she's grown to care so much about. There was always a slim chance that they would act together in the future—at least some of them, but with all of them having such busy schedules, Sarada knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other as often as she would have liked.

Ochako was someone Sarada adored now. They'd gotten so close and were always inseparable on set. Saying goodbye when you were used to seeing someone almost every day wasn't easy, but it was a part of life. Sarada accepted it and promised her new friends to keep in touch with them and see each other often.

The night of the premiere, Sarada dressed in a long, red satin evening gown and Chocho spent an hour doing her hair and makeup. Her black hair was styled in a loose updo, curled tendrils framing her face and eye makeup so dramatic she had barely recognized herself when she looked in the mirror.

It was a new, _sexier _look, Chocho claimed. Something to fit her coming out with such a provocative role. Sarada didn't like that analysis, it wasn't how she looked at the movie at all—even if there were some hot scenes. Sarada has watched clips, but nothing more and she was admittingly a bit anxious about seeing the full film. Hōki was nothing but excited though and as they arrived at the theater together, Sarada felt a sudden wave of anxiousness that she couldn't shake.

The actress desperately wanted to seek out her manager in the crowd, knowing he couldn't have been far, but her eyes couldn't stray. Dozens of cameras were flashing constantly as she and Hōki stood next to each other on the red carpet, Sarada smiling proudly for the cameras while Hōki kept a possessive arm around her waist. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, even his vest, and shirt black as well. His normally messy hair was tamed and combed back, giving him a more sophisticated than youthful look. The fans behind the ropes were screaming at the top of their lungs, many of them shouting out requests and 'I love you's.

Ignoring them wasn't so hard considering Sarada couldn't stop thinking about getting past this and finally watching the movie—and putting Hōki behind her. However, it left her completely unsuspecting when Hōki leaned down and stole a kiss from her. It was a simple kiss, but still slow. He lingered a little too long for her liking and made her face heat up from catching her off guard like that. Still, she smiled at him, highly aware of where they were—only giving him a playing tap on his chest to chide him for listening to the fans.

The theater was filled with the cast and crew, Sarada taking her reserved seat between Hōki and Ochako. Katsuki was seated on the other side of Ochako, and Tsunade took up the seat next to Hōki. Sarada hadn't seen Boruto, but she knew he was there, no doubt somewhere in the back of the theater. Hōki and Kakashi had picked her up from her place and she hadn't seen her own manager since the early morning hours when he woke up and left her until tonight. Sarada wanted Boruto to take her home, but she worried she would have to deal with Hōki taking her instead—and then waiting for Boruto to come to her once the coast was clear.

Sadly, that wasn't meant to be.

The movie itself was everything Sarada imagined and more. Seeing the script be brought to life by such talented actors really took her on a roller coaster of feelings and she was amazed by how much passion and chemistry she and Hōki showed on camera. Every second was a thrill, though seeing herself acting out erotic scenes made her blush. When she was filming those scenes, there wasn't any thinking or concerns, but watching it back—it looked so real. Even Sarada believed she and Hōki were really having sex at times.

As sexy as the movie was, it was even softer and feel worthy, making her tear up at times and laugh out loud at others. She was very pleased with the outcome of it and towards the end when things got all warm and tender, she didn't hesitate to squeeze Hōki's hand. He may have wished that they could be more than they were, but that didn't take away from how gifted he was as an actor and how well he portrayed his emotions on screen. He had completed his role perfectly and she had done the same.

"It was beautiful and I'm so grateful for the experience," Sarada spoke to an interviewer once the film had ended and she and Hōki were bombarded with the paparazzi outside. She felt a little more at ease, clinging to his arm. "I made so many wonderful friends, including Hōki."

Hōki looked down at her with a cheeky smile that he'd used so often in filming. "You were the best part of it all for me, Princess."

Sarada's heart stuttered and she felt her face pale at the use of the nickname offscreen. She had to remind herself that he was acting and the nickname was significant to their roles, so she couldn't say anything. There was a camera in her face and a microphone. There was no time for slip-ups.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." She smiled, trying to contain herself as he kissed her forehead.

"And how will the two of you celebrate now?" The lady interviewing them asked eagerly.

"We just need the two of us. I think a quiet night alone is just what we need." Hōki said with a smirk and a wink.

"Right, let's get you two to the limo." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, effectively putting an end to the interview while guiding them along with security towards the limo.

Now Sarada allowed her eyes to glance around, even if she shouldn't have. This wasn't a plan and she had no idea where Boruto was. The actress didn't have the chance to spot him before she was helped into the limo by Hōki who followed her in, settling next to her before Kakashi got in. Boruto wasn't inside either.

Once the door was closed, Sarada breathed in and exhaled loudly, unzipping her small purse to pull out her phone. She had to text Boruto now! He was probably as upset as she was… maybe even more. As she pulled up her texts, she was surprised to find that he'd already texted her. A lot.

"_I'll show up a little late, princess." _

"_Found you. You look beautiful." _

"_Nice job answering the interview." _

"_Kakashi will take you to Hōki's. I'll be there waiting for you." _

"_Are you hungry? I can have dinner set up at your place for us." _

"_I'm already at Hōki's." _

Sarada smiled as she read over his texts and started typing a response and update when Hōki leaned closer as if to get a look at who she was talking to. His arm wrapped around her shoulders too, pulling her to him and making her want to snap. It wouldn't do for her to get so defensive though. She would just have to grin and bear it.

"I really want to celebrate with you, baby. I'd love to be able to spoil you for once. You would enjoy it."

His confidence didn't turn her on. If he was Boruto, maybe. But he wasn't, so he needed to stop. "Boruto will be waiting for me at your place. I'm really tired so I'll be going straight home."

"After all of _that,_ you're going to just go home?" Hōki whined. "We could stay together though. Can you imagine the reach we'd get some posting morning after photos? You and I still in bed together. Pretty hot, right?"

Sarada held her breath and shook her head. She didn't want those things with him and he needed to understand that. "As I said, I'll be going home."

Hōki wasn't pleased with her turning him down so coldly, but Sarada wouldn't be swayed. She gave up on trying to text Boruto back, with Hōki staying so close to her, but she was counting the seconds until she was out of the limo and in Boruto's arms.

The ride was safe, though too long for her liking. Hōki lived in a grand manor far away from anyone else which made it easy to see that they hadn't been followed. Boruto's car was parked in front of the home, on the driveway that curved just in front of the large home. Sarada felt such relief at the sight of it—even if she hadn't seen him yet.

Kakashi was the first to leave the limo, Hōki following and then waiting by the door with his hand stretched out towards her. Sarada accepted the help, her dress was tight enough to limit her motions, but Hōki didn't just help her, he pulled her flush against him, wrapping her up in both of his arms while moving his lips to her ear.

Sarada knew he was doing it on purpose, just to be spiteful to Boruto. Those two hated each other. "Hōki."

"Sarada, you're as beautiful as ever tonight." He murmured, hugging her snugly. "I want to see more of you… let's make a date soon."

Sarada didn't know what to say, but she returned his embrace, not wanting to be rude. "I've enjoyed working with you, Hōki. I'd like us to be friends—but I'm not interested in more than that."

"I won't give up on you." He said, smiling at her determination and placing a warm kiss to her temple. Sarada expected him to release her then, but he continued to hold on to her.

"Sarada!" Boruto was near jogging towards them, still in his red carpet attire. He tore his gaze away from her and then stared pointedly at Hōki. "Thank you for giving her a ride, but she'll be going home with me."

"Boruto!" Sarada beamed, ready to fling herself at him and never look back, but Hōki was still holding strong.

"_With you?" _Hōki scoffed, giving Boruto a look of disgust. "She's tired. Wants to go _home_."

"And that's exactly where I'm taking her," Boruto responded pointedly. "Let go. You're hurting her." And that wasn't a request.

The slightest release was enough for Sarada to free herself from Hōki and hurry over to Boruto. Oh, it was so hard to hold herself back, but instead of sealing his lips in a kiss, she settled for throwing her arms around his neck. He smelled so good, so familiar, like _home. _He was so warm and inviting and _strong. _Sarada giggled excitedly as his arms moved around her waist.

Boruto hugged her back and ignored Hōki, leading Sarada over to his car. He nodded at Kakashi and opened the passenger door for her, holding her hand and letting Sarada settle before closing the door. One last wave to the two and Boruto hopped inside his car and closed the door. Once he was inside, Boruto looked at her and smiled. "Ready to go home, princess?"

Sarada grabbed hold of his tie and yanked him over to her, kissing him hard and hungrily. She'd been missing him all day, picturing him the whole time she'd watched the film and imagining the two of them together like that. It was one thing that she wanted more than anything and she was still chasing after her dream. They were still in Hōki's driveway, but Sarada didn't care. Her tongue slipped past her lips and his to find and tease his own. She wanted him naked right here and now.

Boruto eagerly kissed her back, cupping her face and pulling her closer to him. When they parted, he sighed, voice raspy. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too! I missed you all day!" Sarada needed him closer, she wasn't sure if she could handle the whole ride home. "I wanted to see you so badly and ugh…" her greedy eyes couldn't decide what part of him she liked best at the moment. "You look so good."

"Thanks!" Boruto beamed. "You look beautiful." He started the car, seemingly just as eager to get home as Sarada was. Once he was on the main road, he took her hand in his and kissed it. "I was looking at you all night. So perfect."

Sarada loved being complimented by him, but she was feeling jealous. "I wanted you all night… it's not fair that you could watch me the whole time… did you even watch the movie?"

"I did, I did and you were amazing." Boruto breathed. "I'd love to watch it with you again."

"Yeah, me too… at home because… because it made me a little hot." But was it because of watching the movie, or because she kept picturing Boruto doing everything to her that Hōki had done?

He smirked at her and kissed her knuckles. "Hot, huh? Tell me why."

Sarada felt hot all over and put on the spot, but she wasn't in the mood to deny anything or brush it off. "All those sexy scenes…" she trailed off, hoping he could put two and two together.

"With _Hōki_?" Although Boruto didn't take his eyes off the road, she could tell they were blown wide.

"Those scenes… but," she reached over to slide her hand under his jacket and vest, feeling the cool, silky shirt beneath. "I thought of you the whole time."

His breath hitched, hand coming to cover hers over his chest. "R-really?"

"Really." She breathed, hand rubbing all over his chest. "Every time, I kept picturing you doing all these things to me…"

"You _want_ me to do those things to you?" He was in disbelief, cheeks turning pink. "E-even…"

"Yes," Sarada answered easily. She wanted it all, but only from him. "If it's you, I want it."

Boruto breathed in a shaky breath and snuck a look at her, a warm smile on his face. "If it's you, I want it, too. Let's hurry home. I can't wait to hold you."

"Yeah, please hurry," Sarada whispered, distractedly sliding her hand back out of his vest and jacket to move down to his legs.

"S-Sarada…" Both his hands were on the wheel now.

"What about you?" She asked as she ran her hand across his hardening member. "You didn't get hot watching it?"

He groaned. "Princess, please. I-I'm driving."

"Please?" Sarada hummed, rubbing him a little more firmly. "You can't tell me?"

"I-I-I did… I was watching you the whole time." Boruto gripped on the wheel a little tighter.

"Did you get hard like _this?" _Sarada breathed, squeezing his cock and feeling a little dazed from the intensity of her desire.

Boruto gasped and placed a hand over hers. "Princess, please. Just five more minutes. I don't want us to crash."

A pout formed on her lips, feeling a bit dejected at him refusing her advances—even if he was making sense. "I want to touch you though." She whined, deciding to settle for rubbing his thigh instead.

He chuckled lightly and brought her hand to his lips. "You can have everything you want as soon as we get home."

Sarada groaned, not wanting to wait at all, but she settled down and sucked it up. She could be good on the ride. "Fine, at least distract me with small talk."

Boruto hummed, and kept kissing her hand. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

That was only going to turn her on more, but she liked the idea of discussing it with him. "Well… things you've done before. Like kissing me, all over, everywhere. When I thought of you going down on me, I almost died in there. And then… then I thought—but I want _more."_

"_More_?" Boruto's tongue peeked out, licking the back of her hand by the tiniest bit. "What more do you want?"

Sarada swallowed a moan, breathing picking up the tiniest bit. "I want everything. All of you."

"What's _everything_, princess?" Boruto was so smug, and it was illegal for him to play innocent right now. "Be specific."

"It's something I've never done before." She admitted in a whisper. "Something you and I have never done together yet…"

"We haven't done a lot of things together, Sarada. You could be talking about Sky Diving, ya know?" He grinned cheekily, the streets were starting to look familiar to her, they were close to her condo.

Sarada knew he wasn't that dense, so she glared at him and blurted out, "I want to have sex."

Boruto nearly stepped on the break. Although his cheeks were red, he started to laugh. "I-I didn't think you would say it." He slowed down and looked at her, eyes softening at her. "Do you really?"

_He laughed at her. _Sarada couldn't believe that he really laughed at her just because she had the nerve to admit what she really wanted. It wasn't funny and she was beyond frustrated that even after all these months of them fooling around, Boruto had never tried to really have her. He had never tried to make her officially his either. Regardless of the Hōki situation, it hurt her. Having nothing more to say to Boruto, as she had changed her mind quickly, Sarada rested her hands in her lap and faced front.

"Sarada…" Boruto let her hand go and placed his hands on the wheel again, pulling up on her building and entering the parking lot. They rode up a few floors up before he parked and killed the engine. "Sarada."

Sarada opened her door and went about getting out with difficulty thanks to her dress. She was frustrated now and the struggle only made it worse, causing her to slam the door in her annoyance. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was embarrassed too. Maybe it wasn't right for a girl to say something like that—but this was _Boruto. _It didn't feel wrong.

"Sarada!" Boruto ran out of the car and followed her until they reached the elevators, thank god no one was on when they stepped in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, ya know?"

"Just forget it." She sighed, unable to look at him and not wanting to continue the conversation.

His face fell, and he leaned on the wall. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," Sarada said with a sad sigh. She knew she was at fault for even mentioning something so scandalous. "I'm not upset with you."

"But I am," Boruto whined. "I'm sorry, I just-just, I couldn't even say it myself. And hearing you wanted that with me it's… unreal. I can't believe you would want me like that."

"I can't believe you haven't noticed. But okay." She rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

The elevator opened on her floor and he followed her out, fishing out his keys and opening the door. It was dark inside the unit, only the night lights from the large windows to illuminate the space. Once the door was closed, Boruto approached Sarada and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think I'm saying the words right," he mumbled. "Like, it's easy to fool around with people and stuff… but when you have feelings for that person, it isn't that easy anymore."

Sarada didn't understand many things and there was a lot of confusion shrouding her relationship with Boruto. All she knew for certain was that she loved him from the bottom of her heart and she wanted him in every way humanly possible. "So…" she frowned, not wanting to look at him and give all that she was feeling away. "It's easy with other people… but not with me?"

"Yeah!" Boruto replied right away, but his brows furrowed upon internalizing her words. "No, no. I mean, that isn't what I'm trying to say." His hands came up to his hair, messing it up and sighing loudly. He was starting to get frustrated with not having the right words to tell her. "Sarada, you're really important to me and I would never want to hurt you…" He still wasn't making sense, and it looked like he picked that up so he tried again.

"Okay, I know you won't like it, but hear me out. It's easy to fuck anyone, ya know? You take your clothes off, do it, and get out." Boruto explained it so mechanically, so _casually_, like he'd done it a million times. "But!" He held up his forefinger, "When the person is important to you… it isn't easy. You put feelings into it, and those feelings intensify. You're not just some girl to me, Sarada. You matter more than anyone to me."

Suddenly, he looked so shy and averted his gaze. "Doing that with you… it isn't simply _fucking_ _you _or _having sex_ with you it's… it's… making love to you."

Sarada's heart swelled and blood pooled in her cheeks. She understood what he was saying. "But I… I've never wanted sex or lovemaking with anyone else… only you." She admitted quietly, not wanting him to think lowly of her. "It's not like it's easy for me… though with you, I suppose it is."

Boruto was looking at her now, _really _looking at her. His lips parted and breathed in a shaky breath. "Just me?" He repeated quietly.

"Just you." She confirmed. "I have never wanted anyone else before… but I've always wanted you." Even long before anything had ever happened between them, Sarada had wanted him. She was tired of waiting.

Before she knew it, Boruto's hands were on her face and he was leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet but something felt different this time. The urgency of his kiss grew with every little movement of their lips, and his arms wound around her waist and held her close, almost as if scared she would disappear if he didn't.

Sarada's hands took purchase on his arms as she kept her head craned back, returning each soft suckle with her eyes closed gently. She could feel his passion, knew that he wanted her even if he was torn. Sarada certainly wanted him and with every brush of his lips against hers, she melted a little more. Her hands gripped onto his sleeves and she whimpered into his mouth, needing him to know just how much she was struggling. She needed him. He belonged to her.

Boruto's breath hitched and he broke the kiss, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to her room. His mouth placed hot kisses on her forehead as he walked through the dark room, and placed her down gently on the bed. The pale moonlight illuminated her face, making her dark eyes sparkle. "Beautiful," he whispered and kissed her lips again, guiding her up on to the middle of the bed.

"B-Boruto," she moaned softly, body writhing as much as it could in the restriction on her dress. "My dress!"

Boruto stopped and looked at her, eyes raking down her body. His breathing was heavy and didn't protest to help her remove her gown. He sat her up and slowly undid the zipper, at the back. With every inch lower, it revealed more and more of her flawless skin. The front of the dress was starting to droop, revealing her black lace lingerie. Boruto swallowed and helped her out of the dress, peeling it off her body and tossing it to the floor, loving the sight of her in nothing but her underwear.

He swooped down to kiss her mouth as he removed his coat and fiddled with his tie to remove.

Sarada smacked his hand aside to replace it with both of hers, legs hooking around his waist and tongue eagerly dancing with his as she worked the tie apart. Her hands were as shaky as the rest of her, so working on his buttons was another task entirely. His vest was also in her way. He looked perfect, undeniably sexy, but there were too many layers to unwrap.

Boruto pulled away and helped her remove his vest and then his shirt. Once the buttons were halfway down, he pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Now it was a little more even, but his pants were still on. "Would you like to do the honors?" He smirked.

"I want to help." She murmured, reaching for his belt to get up undone. She couldn't get him naked fast enough and she was so ready to feel his skin on hers and _more. _Her movements were hurried and sloppy as she got the belt and his pants undone and then started pushing them and his underwear down over his hips.

This wasn't Boruto's first time being naked in front of her. They have cuddled in this state a number of times but his cheeks still flushed when Sarada's gaze roamed over his entire body. Wasting no more time, he crawled over her and kissed her again, tongue licking her bottom lip before biting on it softly. His mouth then moved to kiss her cheek trailing kisses down her jaw, to her neck. Lingering a little longer and pressing his lips harder until he heard her moan and gasp for breath.

"Boruto," his name fell from her lips in a wanton plea. "Touch me more."

He swallowed and pressed his kisses lower down her neck, to her chest and suckled lightly when he got to the hem of her bra. Boruto stroked her sides and unclasped it with one hand, the other sneaking down her belly and into her panties. She was so wet. "Shit," he rasped. Boruto licked her perked nipple and gave it a gentle and experimental suckle.

Sarada keened, back arching and a strangled moan catching in her throat. The combination of his mouth on her nipple and his fingers on her sex had her mind clouding, leaving her in a heated state of lust. It had only been a couple of days since the last time he'd made her see the stars and yet she felt as if she's never been touched before.

The sounds she was making were so sexy and it only made Boruto harder. He pushed her to lie down on the bed, fingers hooking at the sides of her panties, and he slowly, slowly, pulled it off her hips, her thighs, calves, and finally her feet. Boruto adored seeing her bare and wanting him. He picked up her foot and kissed her ankle, placing soft kisses on the sides as he worked his way up to her calves, dipping his head down to kiss her thighs and gently pushed them apart to access her inner thighs. She was shaking, and the more he could hear her moan, the more Boruto wanted her.

He was so close to her sex, he could already smell her arousal. She was ready for him. But not yet. His index finger tapped her clit lightly, dragging it down to her entrance. Boruto peeked up at her face and licked his lips. She rocked her hips slightly, tossing her head back on the pillowed and dragging out a moan.

"H-hurry." She managed to say, insides quaking with a need to be filled by him.

"Patience, princess." Boruto hummed and withdrew his finger, giving it a little lick to taste her. "So good." He placed his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer to him—not even needing to ask her to spread her legs because she did so willingly. Boruto bent down and licked her clit in a circular motion before dragging his tongue down to her entrance, pushing it in.

Sarada didn't have it in her to be patient right now. Her hands flew down to grip at his hair, hips rolling and grinding in a feeble attempt to try and gain more friction, but he was only giving her what he wanted. She was dripping wet and she'd had his fingers inside of her before, but she knew nothing could compare to actually having him. She wanted it now, but she was also enjoying his slow and purposeful ministrations.

"Mm. Boruto," she moaned his name gladly, legs moving to cage in his head without thinking.

Boruto adjusted his head to suck on her clit, as he slowly pushed a finger inside of Sarada. She was wet and slippery, not taking too long, he slipped in another finger in and looked at her face as he did so. Continuing a slow and steady pace, Boruto worked her up just enough until she got used to the size. This is her first time, and he didn't want it to be painful for her.

He was making her impossibly hot and her dazed state had become near intoxicating. Boruto curled his fingers and worked them around so knowingly, his mouth on her sensitive and swollen clit all the while. Sarada was panting harshly, tugging on his hair without meaning to and bucking her hips up for more.

"Boruto, Boruto…" she cried out his name, her whole body trembling as she felt the rapid build of an orgasm approaching.

Sarada was building up, although she had finished with his mouth on her sex a lot of times before, this wasn't how Boruto wanted her to orgasm this time. He pulled his fingers out of her and exhaled shakily on her sex before sitting up, wiping his mouth with the pad of his thumb.

"No!" Sarada screeched, forcing her eyes open to take him in. Her sex was throbbing in rebellion as she felt her impending orgasm melt away. "Make me come!" She's been so close, he couldn't just make her suffer like this.

Boruto chuckled lightly and crawled on top of her, kissing her cheek lightly. "I will, princess. But it will be different this time." He was still so hard, he pressed his hips down on her, his member on her upper thigh. Boruto held on to his shaft and rubbed the head on her clit a few times before sliding it down to her entrance, but not pushing hard enough to let it in.

"Give it to me," Sarada whined, trying to work her hips up or down or any way so long as it would get him inside of her. "I want you so much."

Boruto kissed her lips and pushed it in, swallowing her scream. His head tossed back and his eyes closed, feeling her all around him. Sarada was tight and it felt so hot. "Sarada," he moaned when he was all the way in.

The fullness he awarded her with was stifling and mind-boggling. Sarada knew without a doubt that the sultry and impassioned moan that fell from her lips was one she could have never achieved while acting. She held onto him around his neck, and whimpering, breathless mess—all thanks to him.

He groaned and pulled half way out just as slowly as he came in and thrust back in. Although the pace was slow, it had him reeling. Having sex was one thing, but making love to Sarada was an entirely different and wonderful experience. Boruto kept easing in and out of her, kissing her lips and neck, holding his weight above her as he kept on going.

He was close, and so was she. As tempted as he was to go faster, Boruto looked at her face, contorted in rapture, and perfectly framed by her raven hair. She was always so beautiful but even more so now. Her face was flushed gloriously and she marveled at the bliss she felt with him moving inside of her, his thick length pulsating as it slid in and out of her tight heat. It was so much more than she ever imagined and she felt connected to Boruto even more than she ever had. Not just physically, but emotionally too.

Sarada's love for him was strong enough to frighten her, but only because she knew just how easy it would be for him to shatter her heart into a million pieces. But Boruto never intended to hurt her, he only wanted to make her happy, please her, give her any and everything she could possibly want from him. Soon, Sarada was meeting his thrusts, a slow rhythmic grind pushing the two closer and closer to the edge.

Feeling as if she'd been dangling on the brink of a sweet and promising climax since she'd had his tongue on her, Sarada was left feeling so overwhelmed and out of her mind, yearning and craving that sweet euphoric bliss that nobody but Boruto could give her. The rise of her orgasm was much different this time—she felt it deep in her core, blinding pleasure igniting a fire within her that had her choking on her moans while trying to beg him for relief.

Boruto's thrusting has ceased completely and instead, he gyrated his hips slowly, in smooth and fluid motions that amazed her and literally rocked her world. His pubic bone firmly stimulated her throbbing clit with each movement and she felt that smoldering best build and build and build until finally, the tight coil inside of her snapped, unleashing a wail mixed with unintelligible sweet praises that Boruto had no hopes of making out. But he knew, her sex fluttered and clenched around him as she came, body thrashing and jerking and pulling his own orgasm right out of him.

Both breathless and reeling from the height of their pleasure, Boruto and Sarada kissed each other lazily. She was barely awake by this point, but still savored the closeness of having him inside of her. He gave her time to calm down and steady her breathing before rolling onto his side next to her and cuddling her close. Sarada was all too happy about getting to snuggle and sleep with him after experiencing such perfection. She loved every second of it and felt better than she ever had before in her life. There was a content and goofy smile on her face as she began drifting while his fingers combed through her hair and his lips at her ear, whispering the most precious nothings to her until she could no longer hear him.

She and Boruto have taken a step further in their relationship and yet still hadn't truly discussed what it was that was happening between them. Sarada wasn't in any rush or anything and she was happy with things as they were, but it wouldn't be enough forever. She didn't want anyone else, but as much as she didn't, she didn't want him with anyone else either and she needed to make sure that Boruto understood that. Come morning, they could start that conversation.

* * *

A/N: Popped that cherry! Hehe. Now that they've taken this step, what do you think comes next for them? Let us know by leaving a review!

The next update will be this weekend.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	19. Confessions and Cover Ups

A/N: This is probably one of my (Kairi) favorite chapters to reread. Hold on to your hearts, fam! :)

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The next morning had Boruto smiling like a lovestruck teenager. Sarada was still tangled in his arms, her legs on his and her cheek pressed to his chest. It would have been easy to dismiss it all like a dream—because he still couldn't believe it.

Boruto made love to Sarada.

He had always been fascinated with her, and when they got to know each other personally, it was easy for Boruto to know why he adored her. But after last night, there was no point in denying his love and feelings for her any longer. Even she made it clear that she wanted him. Recalling that night had him grinning like an idiot, even when his eyes weren't fully open yet.

Boruto felt like the luckiest man alive. He sighed dreamily and looked at Sarada's sleeping face. His finger stroked her cheek lightly in a circular motion before he combed his fingers through her long, dark hair.

"I love you," he whispered. Although he didn't get a reply, Boruto didn't mind. He would say it to her soon enough, and just imagining the look on her face made his heart swell in happiness.

Boruto kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair. Sarada shifted and sighed, but snuggled a little more to his chest and held him tighter.

"Good morning, princess."

"Mm. Sleep." She mumbled, not moving her face away from his chest.

Boruto hummed and kissed her forehead again. "I know. You can sleep as much as you like today. I just wanted to kiss you more." And he did, Boruto kissed the top of her head, her forehead, and her temple. Every little bit of her that he could reach in this angle.

"Borutoooo," Sarada giggled, weakly smacking his naked back and squirming for a few seconds. "Too many kisses."

"Too many?" Boruto laughed lightly and pulled her closer so he could reach more of her face. "I was just getting started." Boruto lifted his head off the pillow, kissing her eyes, nose, and cheekbones, not caring that he was getting some of the wet kisses all over her face.

"Okay, I'm awake." Sarada sighed, grinning happily as she opened her eyes to meet his. She gave him a look of pure adoration. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Boruto grinned but continued to kiss her face. Softer this time, lingering a little more on her skin. He exhaled and closed his eyes, still smiling. "I'm so happy. You make me so happy."

Sarada accepted all of his kisses gratefully. "You have it backward. You're the one who makes me so happy." She whispered honestly.

Boruto tilted her chin to face him and he smiled at her. "Last night, and waking up to you in my arms… I'm the luckiest person alive. Please, be mine."

Her dark eyes widened the slightest bit, but her surprise was quickly replaced with elation and she matched his smile, lifting her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm already yours."

Boruto felt hot, and that telltale prick on his eyes made him blink quickly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sarada Uchiha was _his_. "And I'm yours." Boruto kissed her again. "Only yours."

No one else could capture his heart the way Sarada did.

"You promise?" She asked, voice barely a whisper but hopeful all the same.

Boruto held up his pinky for her. "I promise."

Sarada quickly worked her arm from between them and wrapped her pinky around his. "Good. Because I already decided to keep you."

He chuckled lightly. "No one is taking you away from me, too. I'll fight anyone who tries."

"Don't I know it." She laughed and pulled his hand to her mouth, kissing it lovingly.

Boruto leaned in to kiss her hand, too. His eyes were full of love for her.

"I love you."

It was hard to say it before, but it fell right out of his lips, so easy and sincere. Boruto felt so strongly for her and now he was sure there would be no one else for him but Sarada.

Those big obsidian eyes of hers grew, even more, going so wide before her brows furrowed and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Y-you mean it?"

"I do." Boruto nodded, suddenly feeling so embarrassed. "I-I used to only say it out loud when you were asleep but… I really do love you, Sarada."

"When I was asleep?" She breathed. "Then… it wasn't a dream after all?" She blinked, completely shocked.

"W-wh-what?" Boruto felt the heat flood to his cheeks. She was awake when he said it? "D-dream? What dream?"

Sarada always told him about her dreams, no matter how wild or out of this world they were. Unless…

She blushed lightly and averted her eyes, smiling meekly. "I had a dream… that you told me that and… um… I think maybe it wasn't a dream. It was the one dream I couldn't tell you about."

During their first date, there was a dream that Sarada mentioned but refused to say.

"_It's not that. It's just… it's a special dream. One I want to become a reality, so I can't spoil it."_

She had been waiting for him to say it, and she wanted him to say it.

Boruto swallowed and his lips parted, eyes getting wider by the tiniest bit. "You heard me tell you… back in the lodge?" He breathed, not believing it. That was the first time Boruto said it out loud, and Sarada heard it, _wanted_ it.

Nodding excitedly, Sarada sat up and pushed him until he was lying on his back and she was hovering over him. "You've loved me since then?"

"I—" Boruto paused, not knowing if he should tell her, but there was really no reason for him to hide or deny it, was there? "I've always loved you."

"Boruto," Sarada spoke his name with a sound that could only be described as a laugh mixed with a sob. She was crying, but there was a huge and very happy smile on her face. "I love you so much."

Boruto sat up and held her back, capturing her lips for a soft yet passionate kiss. This girl was too much. He felt like his heart was going to explode from sheer happiness. Boruto only broke the kiss because he felt her tears fall on his cheek. "Sarada…" he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He was at a complete loss for words. There were no words in the dictionary that could articulate how he felt for her or any combination of words to tell her how much he really loved her.

Boruto adored her rosy cheeks and that sweet smile on her face. She was still tearing up but laughing lightly at the same time. "You're perfect," he whispered. "So beautiful, and mine." Boruto kissed her again, knowing full well that a kiss would tell her _exactly_ how he felt about her better than any word or sentence could.

.

.

.

The last week made Boruto feel like he was in heaven. The girl of his dreams and the love of his life was his. Although there was no formal label in order to avoid complications, and for Sarada to be able to tell anyone with a straight face that she had no boyfriend. Technically, she was still under contract and fake dating Hōki. The two of them were set to see each other soon and post new photos on their social media together to keep promoting the movie.

Boruto happily walked down the street, loving how Sarada's face was everywhere, posters for her movie and a new line of lipsticks she was endorsing. He would never get sick of her face, and seeing it all around him in the town square was putting him in an even better mood. Almost all the cinemas were showing her movie, and the lines were still long, despite being out for a week. Things were looking good.

.

.

.

The date that Hōki and Sarada were to stage was set in a hotel for free—as an X-deal to feature them. Kakashi and Boruto took some photos of the two in the robes, enjoying room service. And Boruto took some indulgent photos of Sarada lying in bed, reading a book. He wasted no time posting it on her Instagram, trying to play it subtle as the caption talked more about the book and how comfy she was feeling on the bed, rather than that she was there with Hōki.

The actor, on the other hand, had no such subtleties. He took a photo of Sarada in bed, and posted a selfie of them outside on the balcony with an amazing view with the caption "Date night." With a winky emoji.

Boruto rolled his eyes, but it suited Hōki's personality well and didn't comment. Besides, Sarada loved Boruto. She said so herself and that was more than enough to assure him.

Boruto booked another room for them, staying in and enjoying the plush bed and covers for the night.

Boruto usually got up early, but that was when the sun was already up, which is why it annoyed him that he was awake, a quick look at the bedside table's clock told him it was only four in the morning and he grimaced.

Mitsuki was calling him.

It was weird. He never called this early, despite being a night owl. Sarada shifted her position on him, mumbling something about his phone being noisy.

The call died down before he could answer, but it looked like Mitsuki had been trying to reach him for half an hour, with over fifty missed calls and numerous texts from other people. Even his social media notifications were blowing up—including Sarada's.

"What the hell…" Boruto opened up Ninstagram, automatically leading him to Sarada's account. The photo she posted of her in bed was full of comments…

Hate comments. And snake emojis.

'_You're a cheater! Why would you do this to Hōki?' _

'_I knew that you were faking it lol that's entertainment for you, people. The movie wasn't even good.' _

'_Slut!' _

More snake emojis.

'_I've been following you for so long! I knew you and Boruto were together. It was too obvious!' _

That last comment stripped all of his sleepiness away. "What the fuck?" Boruto closed the app and opened his logs before he could call Mitsuki, his phone was already ringing.

His heart dropped to his chest. "H-hello?"

"Boruto!" Mitsuki shouted. "Thank fuck you answered."

Oh fuck. Mitsuki was cursing. This _had_ to be bad. "What the hell is going on?" Boruto's voice was rising by the second, totally forgetting that Sarada was asleep next to him. "Her Ninstagram is blowing up with snake emojis."

"I saw…" Mitsuki responded tightly, furious typing could be heard in the background. "Listen, remember that time you called me because you thought someone photographed you and Sarada kissing?"

_Oh no._ No no no!

"Fuck!" Boruto was up from the bed, Sarada tumbling down to the side. Boruto looked for his clothes, frantically trying to get himself dressed. "Who released it? And now? At four in the morning?!"

"It came from the other side of the world, Boruto. It's been up for four hours. I traced the source but everyone keeps posting it. I can't control it anymore." Mitsuki sounded frustrated. There was nothing he couldn't kill.

"Please try. Shit," Boruto was panicking. This couldn't be happening. "What was the photo? Like, us actually kissing?"

"No." Mitsuki was quick to respond. "It was a kiss on her cheek, and she was laughing. But you were holding on to her waist, it looked like you were kissing just a second ago _because—you fucking were._"

Boruto winced at the way Mitsuki's voice lowered. It was so accusing and he should have been angry but all he could feel was shame and guilt. "Fuck. Is there anyone else we could call? I don't care how much."

"I already called my parent," Mitsuki responded calmly. "He said he would see what he can do."

Orochimaru? That slimy bastard knew his way around all the shady things in this world, possibly even knew more than the secret service.

"F-fuck. Okay." Boruto knew there was no one else they could go to. "What crisis plan did we have for this?"

"Turn her comment section off, and talk to Kakashi." Mitsuki recited. "I already sent him the brief. I also contacted Ochako and Deku's managers."

Oh god. It was that bad. "Which release will we go with? That it was taken before the role?"

"Yes." Mitsuki clicked away, still calm. "Before the role, after the audition. That you meant to kiss her cheek but she looked your way. We post old photos of you two being close, and that one that she kissed your cheek during her charity event."

"Is that necessary?" Boruto gawked. "We tried to kill that photo."

"Only a _true_ fan will have it saved," Mitsuki smirked. "I will release it again to back up that this is normal. Hōki will insist they are stronger than ever and Sarada will say the same thing. Her costars, for Sincerely Yours, and her older shows will vouch for her character."

Boruto took a shaky breath in and exhaled. He was the one who came up with this plan and shared it with Mitsuki but adding their old photo was a touch that only Mitsuki could give. He did like playing dirty, after all. "Okay. I'll prepare for her release. Hōki and Kakashi should still be in the Hotel. I'll go to them now."

"Alright." Mitsuki hung up and Boruto threw his phone on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on now?" Sarada hissed. "And it better be good for you to fling me aside as you did!"

Boruto looked at her, face crestfallen. He felt like he was going to cry. This could potentially ruin her and the movie. "I-I'm so sorry." Boruto covered his face, willing himself not to cry. If only he had more self-control, none of this would have happened.

The annoyed look on her face morphed into one of concern. "What's wrong?" She asked them, softer and hesitant.

Boruto took deep breaths and walked over to the table, getting himself a glass of water. He couldn't panic now. He had to pull himself together and get Sarada out the mess he put her in. "That photo… during your audition. The one I asked Mitsuki to find… someone posted it."

"A picture of us?" Sarada blinked at him, walking over. "Have you seen it?"

"No." Boruto groaned. He didn't even want to see it.

"You had it taken down?"

"Mitsuki _can't_ take it down." Boruto walked back to the bed and picked up his phone to find the picture in question. Sarada was tagged in it over a thousand times with mixed comments in the captions.

Mitsuki was right about the description. Boruto was holding on to her waist with both his arms, and he leaned in on her face, his lips kissing the corner of her mouth. Sarada was slightly leaning back, but looked happy, laughing with her eyes closed and her hands on his chest. It was a cute photo of them.

But not appreciated to be posted on social media. He showed Sarada the photo. A tabloid captioned it: _Sarada Uchiha caught cheating on Hōki Taketori with her manager! Innocent princess no more?! _

"Oh, gosh, look at how cute this is." She gushed, swaying her hips excitedly at seeing the photo.

Boruto gawked at her, completely at a loss. "Shit, Sarada this is serious!" Although they did look cute… "To the world, you're still dating Hōki! You're _supposed_ to be sleeping with him right now!"

"Fake dating." She corrected him pointedly. "It's fine. Hōki will have no trouble smoothing it over for us. He's the one everyone will want to hear from."

_Yeah but he hates my guts._ "I know he will." Boruto's lips pressed into a fine line. "So will your costars and your other actor friends." Boruto took the phone back from her and sighed. "I need to go talk to Kakashi. Will you wait for me here? I need to fix this. I'm sorry, I brought this on you."

"Boruto. It's not your fault. And I love you… everything is going to work out."

He shook at her words and hugged her fiercely. A tear was already falling down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. "I love you. I'll fix it. I promise." Although her words comforted him, Boruto still felt so guilty. "Stay here and wait for me, okay?" Boruto released her from his hold and kissed her lips. "I'll be right back." He threw a shirt on and dashed out the door.

Kakashi did not appreciate being woken up, but as soon as Boruto filled him in, the old man only smiled and said, "I saw this coming."

Boruto wanted to die on the spot. "We have a contract should this happen," he reminded the other manager.

"Say no more, say no more." Kakashi waved his hand in a happy manner. "Let's have breakfast at Hōki's suite and continue the social media plan, hmm? Then I'll have him address the issue come late afternoon."

_It should be dealt with now. _Boruto wanted to combust and throw a fit. But if he wanted to make it look like Hōki really didn't care about it, then Kakashi's plan made sense. "Okay. I'll be there."

"And Sarada!" Kakashi grinned before slamming the door in Boruto's face.

.

.

.

Boruto had been so stressed, not sleeping a wink and had no food since dinner the previous night. Sarada looked unfazed, happily eating her pancakes in Hōki's bed as Hōki was talking to Kakashi, having his post checked over before publishing.

It was already ten in the morning. Ochako and Deku had already spoken up about the issue.

Ochako posted a few photos of Hōki and Sarada on set, as well as selfies of the two actresses together. With the caption on her Ninstagram:

_I have never seen two people more in love. Sarada is a great friend and she would never do that. Boruto is really sweet but they're not like that! Believe me, Hōki and Sarada are still my OTP. _

It was cute, and sounded so sincere and just like her. But Boruto blanched when Ochako sent him a private message just minutes after.

'_HA! I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE! YES! Btw, you two are my OTP. tell Sarada I said hi and not let the haters get her!' _

Boruto felt his soul leave his body. This girl was too much. But she helped a lot, and their fans knew that Sarada and Ochako were close. The actress had a reputation for being sweet and truthful, too. A lot of the comments were positive, and Ochako's core fans were easily converted to help bring Sarada back in good light.

Deku's post mostly focused on Hōki, showing photos of them on set and the last one being Hōki kissing Sarada's cheek.

'_These two have been so close since day one. Stop with all the hate, guys. Hōki is so in love with her I can't even explain it. Plus, look at their chemistry! No one is going between them.' _

Boruto was starting to feel better the more her celebrity friends posted, and the more fans came to both Sarada and Hōki's defense. There was one that even surprised him, as it wasn't part of the plan.

Momo, Todoroki's model girlfriend, posted a photo of her kissing his cheek, and the next photo was of Todoroki kissing Sarada's cheek for a selfie. The next one was Todoroki kissing Ochako's pink cheeks, the next was of him kissing Deku, and the last kissing Katsuki—despite a murderous expression on the latter's face.

'_You guys are overreacting. Look, my boyfriend has kissed nearly all the cast members and you don't see me overreacting. Lol. Hōki is a secure guy and it's no secret that Boruto and Sarada are best friends. They always have been. Stop making drama out of nothing.'_

Boruto did a double-take, he had never seen these photos before and neither did Sarada tell him about it. The cast members looked so cute, all showing their on-screen personalities well—with the exception of Katsuki. He was being… well… Katsuki. But that wasn't a surprise.

More of Sarada's loyal fans and other industry friends were coming to her defense and he was so happy about it. Sarada is a sweet girl, and it wasn't hard for her to make friends. He was surprised that some of her fans, and even other managers, even his old talents, came to his defense.

'_Boruto is a dedicated manager. I have never seen anyone take such good care of their talent. But more than work, Boruto and Sarada are friends.' _

'_Sarada is a sweetheart and totally normal for her to be touchy. She loves hugs! Who doesn't? They both look extremely happy in this photo and I'm happy for them.' _

'_Boruto was my manager when he was starting out. He never kissed my cheek, sadly... but he did give me lots of reassuring and celebratory hugs!' _

Boruto laughed at the last one. This girl was his talent for only one short film before he recommended her to a bigger agency, that then launched her career in performing arts.

With the good, also came the bad and Boruto did not want to see it anymore. He turned off his and Sarada's comment section on Ninstagram and worked on his own release. He would post it only after Sarada's, which was set to be out after Hōki posted his.

Hōki didn't turn off his comment section, despite some hate he also got. He posted his breakfast selfie with Sarada and instantly got some comments:

'_How does it feel to be rich and famous but have your girl stolen from you by her manager? Lol' _

'_You can stop using her as your cover for being gay now.' _

'_BORUSARA FOR LIFE!' _

Boruto had fun reading through them, and the last one got his attention. BoruSara. That was a cute ship name. He made a mental note to do something with it for Sarada soon.

Hōki sat on the bed and was reading it, too. His brows furrowed together. He looked at Sarada and then at Boruto. "You are so _stupid_."

He snapped his gaze up and glared at the actor. "The hell did you say?"

"I said _you're stupid_," Hōki repeated pointedly. "Getting caught in public. What the fuck."

"You're not helping, Hōki." Sarada snapped at him. "Boruto did _nothing _wrong."

"Now, now boys." Kakashi got between them and smiled. "What's done is done. Best we just deal with it and stick to the plan, okay?"

.

.

.

Come four in the afternoon, Hōki finally posted his reaction to the photo. He posted a photo of Sarada on set, smiling so sweetly at him, and the next photo, one of them kissing on the red carpet during their movie premier.

'_I appreciate your concern, guys but Sarada isn't cheating on me, and she never will because she isn't the type. We were both so shocked to see this happening during our staycation but laughed it off. This photo was taken after her audition for Misa's role—way before we got together. Boruto was happy for her for doing so well. He and Sarada have a special bond and I respect that. This is no big deal. If you're really my fan and love me, please stop sending my girl hate, she only deserves love.'_

The fans ate it all up, and the tabloids were posting screenshots everywhere. Sarada was right, everyone would want to hear from Hōki the most. And seeing that he has nothing but love and respect to share, convinced them all.

After a few hours, it was Sarada's turn to react. Sarada didn't post a photo on her Ninstagram, but five screenshots of her statement instead.

'_The photo taken of me and Boruto was after my Misa audition. It was my first time meeting Hōki and I was elated to know that our audition went well, even earning us praise from the director and producers.'_

'_Boruto's my manager but on top of that, he's my best friend and number one supporter. If you've been following me for a while, you'll know I never go anywhere without him. We have a lot of photos hugging and kissing each other's cheeks and we do this often to show affection. And honestly, I do that with my super close friends and family as well.' _

'_It upsets me that people were quick to jump to generalizations. This may be my first relationship, but I know—and will never—cheat. Hōki has been nothing but sweet and loving and everything I can hope for in a boyfriend. He and I laughed this off the moment our managers called us. I'm sorry for my absence, I should have been the first to speak up, but I think you may have noticed, I've been away on vacation with him. I didn't even want to acknowledge this—because it really isn't a big deal—but I couldn't ignore it anymore when people were being so mean to people who are important to me.' _

'_Thank you to all my friends and fans who came to my, Hōki, and Boruto's defense. Thank you for giving us a chance to explain before making judgments.' _

'_I love you all, and I really can't thank you enough.' _

Boruto opened up her comment section again and called Mitsuki to monitor them. Once Ochako commented, Boruto replied for Sarada.

**AngelFace_Uravity**: omg! You're alive! You never pick up your phone when you're on vacay lol. Hi, Ninja_Hoki tell your girl to notice me.

**Sarada_Uchiha**: Ochako! Lol, sorry. I was in bed all day. I didn't even want to pick it up but he made me!

**OneForAll_Deku**: And me! I've been trying to reach u

**Sarada_Uchiha**: Deku! Huhu. Thank you for reaching out to me. I'm sorryyyy

**Ninja_Hoki**: stop distracting my girlfriend. I'm busy with her. We're on vacation!

Hōki snorted on the bed and threw his phone away. He gave Boruto a smirk. "There, happy now?"

He pouted and glared, but Boruto nodded. "Thank you." He would thank the bastard if it meant getting Sarada out of deep shit.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sarada breathed, looking perfectly at ease.

Boruto posted a photo of him and Sarada on set, Boruto was sitting on the couch and on his phone, while Sarada was leaning on his chest, also on her phone. She was still in her office attire and looking tired but comfortable.

The next photo was of Hōki and Sarada, cuddled up the fire. It was a grainy photo, but it made it look more authentic like he really took a candid photo of them.

'_I'm sorry to disappoint, but Sarada and I aren't together, neither is that photo what everyone is making it look like. (I see you rare pair shippers, don't think I haven't noticed. Lol)'_

'_She is in a loving relationship with her costar and boyfriend, Hōki, and I am so happy for them. Sarada has never had a relationship before, and seeing her this happy with him makes me happy.' _

'_I was overwhelmed with joy for Sarada that she rocked the audition that I had to hug and kiss her to celebrate. This isn't the first time we have been photographed like this, and it probably won't be the last. That's just how tight our friendship is.' _

'_I have cleared this up with Hōki myself and he completely understands, there is no hate between us. Nothing but love and respect.' _

'_I'm terribly sorry for the confusion this caused! And please be kind to one another. Thank you.' _

.

.

.

Boruto drove Sarada back to her apartment and he crashed on the couch the moment they got inside. He hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours, trying to monitor the traffic. It was good, though. Sarada gained more followers and her name was trending, as well as the movie.

He thought he tied all loose strings until Sarada's parents called her—her father in particular.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast together when her phone rang and Sarada answered it, putting it on speakerphone so she could have both her hands for her breakfast sandwich.

"Mama?" She called after swallowing her mouthful.

"_No, Sarada, it's me."_

"Papa?" She smiled as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"_Sarada, why haven't you called me?" _Sasuke spoke into the phone, sounding both annoyed and wounded at the same time.

Sarada sighed and set her sandwich down on her plate to cradle her warm mug in her hands instead. "Everything is fine, Papa. Boruto took care of it."

Sasuke let out a breath of frustration and Sarada mouthed an apology to Boruto, knowing there was no telling what her father might say.

"_Something this scandalous involving my daughter should have never happened to begin with. This publicity stunt with Taketori needs to end sooner rather than later. I know you must have felt hurt. I know how much you think of Boruto and I don't want something like this to come between you two and your professional relationship. If you ever have any issues, call _me, _Sarada."_

Sarada's face went red and she refused to look at Boruto, too embarrassed from being called out by her father. "We're fine, Papa, I promise."

"_Great. While I have you on the phone, Sakura wanted me to invite you to dinner Saturday."_

"O-okay, Papa." Sarada nodded sheepishly even though her father couldn't see her.

"_And bring Boruto."_ Sasuke said flatly and before Sarada could respond he said, "love you, Sarada." And then he hung up.

Sarada looked from her phone to Boruto and gave him an apologetic smile. "Um… will you come with me to dinner Saturday?"

Boruto was already shaking. "Umm… it-it didn't sound like I had a choice, ya know?" He laughed nervously.

"You don't." Sarada admitted. "But I wanted to be polite and ask."

Boruto laughed again. "Well… thanks. And yes, I'll go." He looked at his food, the realization dawning to him. "Shit Sasuke's gonna kill me."

That made the actress giggle and she reached over to stroke his back soothingly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of that photo," Boruto croaked. He wasn't careful enough, too. The public statement he made started with a joke, one that suited his personality but it should have been all formal and serious. "And I teased our tiny fan base."

"Oh, hush. Don't worry so much." Sarada chided him playfully and then had a sip of her coffee. "My parents hold you in high regard."

"They do?" His eyes went wide and sounded so hopeful. "Is there a chance he won't kill me?" Boruto has never been to their home or been invited. And that was fine with him. He knew the Uchihas may have been famous but they were a private family and he respected that.

Sarada rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but it made her smile even more. "He won't kill you. He knows how much you mean to me… or, kind of, at least."

"Kind of?" Boruto asked, taking a sip of water. "What did you tell him?" He hoped Sarada didn't tell them about their… intimate activities.

"Well," Sarada blushed again and averted her eyes from him. "I haven't had a chance to tell them about us… but they know you're my best friend and that we're always together and they've always liked you. Papa even had good things to say about your work—he knows everything about everyone. He's a bit overprotective of me, but he's a good judge of character. You don't need to worry unless my uncles decide to come too."

"Your uncles?!" Boruto was shocked, but less fear and more happiness overcame his senses. "Oh my god! Your uncles, the one on Keeping Up with the Uchihas?" His hands slapped his cheeks, sparkles in his blue eyes. "I love theeem!" Meeting them would be a dream come true.

"What about me?" Sarada pouted, giving him big puppy eyes.

He still had stars in his eyes. "I love you, princess. But like—oh my god. Itachi and Shisui!" Boruto hasn't even met them yet, but he was already star struck.

Sarada shook her head, laughing at how enthusiastic he was about dinner now. "I'm sure they'll be there if they find out I'm coming with a boy. I love them a lot, but they can be a bit much sometimes. I have no doubt that they both hate Hōki."

"They hate Hōki?" Boruto gaped, and then puffed his chest. "He's a bastard. Shit, I like them even more now."

"What if they hate you too when they find out that you're my real… um… well… you know."

That sobered him up a bit, turning to face her and smiling. "I'm yours, Sarada." Boruto held her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "Will they hate me if they see me this sweet to you, though?" It sounded absurd. They should be happy, right?

"No…" she smiled softly. "They'll appreciate you for treating me like a princess. I'm sure they'll embarrass me all evening."

Boruto grinned at that. "This is probably payback for that sleepover with my siblings, then. But don't worry, whatever they tell me, I'll still love you."

"Even if… they said I used to be a slut?"

"A _what_?" Boruto dropped his fork. "I highly doubt that, Sarada. But yes," he huffed. "Even if." But she wasn't. He was sure of it.

Sarada huffed and smacked his arm. "I was only kidding! Of course, I wasn't anything like that… but you on the other hand…"

"I am a slut," Boruto nodded solemnly and then smirked at her horrified expression. "A slut for _you_."

"Oh." Her cheeks darkened again but she tried to hide her face behind her mug. "Well I… I won't complain about that."

"I know you won't, princess," he snorted and took another bite of his food. "Only for you."

"Yeah well… you should prove it." Sarada muttered, finally picking up her sandwich again though she was sulking.

Boruto's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean? Sarada, there's no one else for me but you." The fact that Boruto had dated and been with other girls unsettled Sarada—he knew this. But she said it didn't matter to her anymore, though it sounded like it still did. There was no one for Boruto, and he always made it a point to show her that.

"It's just… nothing." Sarada took a bite of her sandwich, chewing fast and turning her face aside so he wouldn't see her.

"That's not nothing," Boruto huffed and poked her cheek. "Tell me what you want, princess. I'll make it happen for you."

"I don't want to have to tell you." She scoffed, rolling her shoulder back to try and knock his arm away.

He pouted at her, not liking how she was being so moody. "Saradaaaa," Boruto whined and wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling his face on her neck. "If you don't tell me, I'll make you." His lips brushed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"You should know." Sarada shuddered, unable to fight him. "You should want it too."

_I should want it too? _Boruto asked himself. There were a million things he wanted, but being this close to her and inhaling her scent, "I could think of one thing I want." Boruto opened his mouth and bit her neck lightly.

Sarada gasped and tilted her head aside, urging him to do it again. "Then have it… I want _you_."

A devilish smirk spread on his face and he gave her neck a little lick. "Then we're both getting what we want, princess."

* * *

A/N: What an eventful chapter. Let's see how things will progress from here! Drop us a review to let us know what you think of the Ninstagram posts, and what will happen next!

Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving for this fic so far! Happy Easter!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	20. Keeping Up With The Uchihas

A/N: Thank you for your support, fam!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sarada asked her manager who was bouncing on his feet in excitement.

They had just arrived at her parents' home and Boruto opened her door for her. She looked from his hand to his eyes, wondering why she was the one feeling nervous. Her uncles had come for dinner as well after all and Boruto couldn't get past the idea of meeting them to even worry about the real reason he was here—to meet her parents.

"I am! I'm excited." Boruto grinned. "My first time to come to your parents' house, ya know? This is the one place you go without me."

"You're not going to pass out when you meet my uncles, are you?" She asked worriedly as she took his hand and got out of the car.

Boruto buzzed his lips and snorted. "Princess, please. I've met celebrities before. Have I ever embarrassed you?"

"Well, normally you don't act as if they're anything special. Not even for me… but you are such a fanboy for Uncle Itachi and Uncle Shisui." Not that she blamed him, Sarada adored them even more, but she knew they were going to embarrass her.

"They were my childhood heroes," Boruto bounced in place, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I've always wanted to experience being on the set of Keeping Up With the Uchihas, ya know?"

Sarada rolled her eyes, laughing. "You never know, maybe we will have a reunion one day. I'd love to meet with the entire cast." Some of them barely kept in touch these days, but all of the people she'd worked with over those years were special to her.

"Would you take me?" His face lit up, hoping to get a chance to meet them all.

They walked up the steps and only the porch, stopping only when they reached the door. "I wouldn't go without you." Sarada smiled and reached for the doorknob, but before she could touch it the door was swung open and she was yanked off of her feet and crushed by a too strong hug. Almost as strong as her mothers.

"Kiddo!" Shisui exclaimed, swinging Sarada from side to side like a rag doll.

Boruto's blue eyes went wide, stars appearing in them. "Oh my god." A large, dreamy grin spread on his face.

"It's been so long, and you didn't call me!" Shisui gushed. "And no invitation to your premier? I am _hurt_."

"You can put me down now." Sarada breathed, feeling completely squished. When he let her down to her feet, he still held her to his chest so she couldn't break free. "You know why I didn't invite you!"

Shisui plopped her on the floor and held her hands, spinning her around a bit—as if he didn't shake her up enough from the hug. "You look good, not the little Sarada anymore." He faked a sob, almost convincing Boruto. "But still! Your first romance. I told Itachi we need to see it."

"No way! I forbid it," Sarada scoffed, prying her hands away from him just before she was tugged into another bone-crushing hug.

"Sarada!" Itachi cooed and rubbed his cheek on her hair, messing it up.

"OhmigoditsItachi," Boruto breathed, the stars in his eyes grew even bigger.

"Uncle Itachi, nooo!" She whined, pouting since she'd been trying to look extra cute tonight. "You both stop and let me introduce you to Boruto."

The two uncles stopped. Itachi placed Sarada down on her feet but kept a hand on her shoulder. "Your manager?"

Their heads turned to the blond, just a few steps behind Sarada.

"Yes." Sarada nodded with a smile, reaching her hand out towards Boruto. "And my best friend." And more, but she didn't know how to say that exactly.

Boruto held her hand and grinned at the two. "Hello! I'm such a big fan of yours."

The two uncles looked at Boruto from head to foot and back up again, before zoning in on their interlaced hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shisui glared at Boruto.

The poor manager flinched and attempted to let go of Sarada's hand but she only held on tighter.

"Don't scare him, Boruto is really precious to me. He treats me like a princess and I can't have you two ruining it. Besides, he loves you both."

Itachi's face went passive and looked at Boruto again from the corner of his eye before turning around. "Very well, come in." He walked in the house as if it was _his_ and not Sasuke's. Shisui gave Boruto another pointed stare before following after Itachi.

"Sorry about that." Sarada laughed nervously and started walking as well, pulling Boruto along with her.

"Y-you didn't tell me they were scary," he mumbled, lower lip jutting out, but followed her in any way. "And this is your dad's house, right?"

"I tried to tell you they are very overprotective. You were too busy being a fanboy to listen." She huffed. "And yes, this is my parents' home. I grew up here."

"Overprotective doesn't equate to _that_," Boruto was mortified. He had never felt so judged in his entire life. But he lit up at knowing that this was the house she grew up in. "This is where little you ran around?" He grinned, happy at imagining Sarada as a child walking around this house.

"They're fine, just relax. They'll loosen up soon. Yeah, I have many, many memories in this home." She smiled at him and then they reached the opening to the dining room, finding her uncles at the table with her father. "Papa!" Sarada let go of Boruto's hand to run to her father. He just did manage to stand up in time to catch her as she flung herself at him.

"There's my girl." Sasuke sighed, kissing the side of her head as he hugged her tight. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Papa." Sarada grinned, squeezing him around his neck before they separated and she gestured to Boruto. "This is Boruto. Finally."

"Boruto Uzumaki." Sasuke greeted curtly, extending his hand without taking a step closer to the blond. "It's about time that I meet the man managing my daughter's career. She's told me a lot about you, some things even I couldn't find out with a little digging."

He laughed nervously and shook Sasuke's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you. I'm a fan of your movies." Boruto grinned at Sarada. "Managing Sarada is the most fulfilling thing I've done."

"Hn. It better be." Sasuke pulled his hand back and smiled down at Sarada. "Sakura is finishing up dinner now, I'd like to hear about everything I've been missing lately." He returned to his seat at the head of the table and gestured to the seat on his right. "Please, Boruto, take a seat."

Boruto smiled and obliged, taking a seat next to Sasuke. But he froze when Itachi and Shisui took a seat across him, leaving space for Sakura on the other side. Sarada sat next to him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. She didn't want him to feel pressured, but her family was intense. And her mother wasn't even sitting at the table yet.

Sasuke pulled a set of folded papers out of his breast pocket, along with a pen that was black and white with an Uchiha crest on the cap. He unfolded the papers and then locked eyes with Boruto. "I'm a man of research and I must say, Sarada's _boyfriend _is a little too clean for my liking."

"Papaaaa!" Sarada whined, not wanting him to get started. This was supposed to be a family dinner but he was always turning things into business somehow.

"Fake boyfriend," Boruto corrected. "Yes, we also did a check. I made sure he was okay before letting Sarada work with him. My negotiations regarding their arrangement also dragged on fairly long, well into shooting on their first week."

"So since then, you haven't been keeping tabs on him?" Sasuke asked while scribbling something on one of the papers.

"I keep in touch with his manager often, and I always keep an eye on Sarada," Boruto's brows furrowed, seemingly concerned that he could have been careless.

Sasuke hummed and continued to write on the paper. "Taketori is already being considered for an upcoming role in another romance. There has been talk of him suggesting that if sales from Sincerely Yours reaches a certain number, and the relationship he shares with Sarada goes smoothly, that the role as his lover will be offered to her. I suspect this is his way of hoping to trap Sarada in her _fake _relationship with him because he's aiming to have a real relationship with her. Tch, of course. He'd have to be a damn fool not to want more with her, but I don't want the bastard near my peanut."

Sarada had sunk down low in her seat, unsure what to think of her father's words. He was as overprotective as her uncles, but he was also wise and wasn't one to accuse people falsely. This was the first she was hearing of something like this, but honestly, it wouldn't surprise her.

"Another role with Hōki?" Shisui snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "That could work, with the wave of the latest movie, but it'll die down before the next movie comes out. They're not planning well enough."

Itachi nodded. "Another role or a series would suit Sarada's momentum."

"I was not informed." Boruto frowned. "And her contract with Hōki's fake relationship is only good for another five months, or until Sarada starts shooting for another project."

"He doesn't care about the hype dying down, he cares about keeping Sarada tied to him. It's painfully obvious and sad really. I'd hate to have to ruin him, but—" Sasuke started writing a little more, a sadistic smirk on his face. "He's asking for it."

Shisui made a low whistle and laced his fingers behind his head. "And this is why I'm on break."

Itachi smirked. "You're too much, little brother. The boy is only starting his career. But indeed, it would be rather… unfortunate."

"I won't take any drastic measures unless I have no other option. For now, I'm looking at other roles for Sarada to consider auditioning for before he can bring this suggestion to her."

Sarada straightened in her seat, looking at her father with big, excited eyes. "You found some good roles for me?"

"I have three in mind." Sasuke looked up from the papers to her with a soft smile.

"Some of the other managers also reached out to me. Ochako's manager will have her audition for a movie and two shows, she asked me if you will want to consider it. They're looking for four girls. Grass Productions is small, but they produce quality films. I can check if they have anything new, too. But I thought you might want a break." Boruto smiled at Sarada apologetically. "I didn't think you would want to go right back to work."

Sarada grinned at her manager. "I am enjoying some time off, but I'll be glad to work on something new as long as it suits me." She wanted to act more because she loved it, but she knew she didn't want another role with Hōki, at least not anytime soon.

"If you want another movie role, I'll make a few calls," Boruto nodded and smiled. "Anything you want."

Shisui faked vomiting sounds. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Shut up!" Sarada screeched, holding up a threatening fist at her uncle.

"No need to make any calls," Sasuke mumbled as he set three different papers in front of Boruto. "These are details for the three productions I have considered for Sarada. All are projects I'm working on exclusively. The one on top will probably excite her most of all, but the audition is soon…"

"How soon?" Boruto asked, taking the first page from the pile and reading it over. "Only one female role?"

"Wednesday," Sasuke answered calmly, he didn't doubt Sarada could ace the audition even on such short notice. "It's about a high school volleyball team, there's only one female role because it revolves around the team, but their manager is a female student."

Sarada leaned over on Boruto to get a good look at the paper, her heart was beating faster just thinking about auditioning for something new so soon. "It sounds soft and funny, but exciting too!"

Shisui's eye twitched seeing how close his niece was to another man who wasn't a family member. He coughed loudly. "Sakura, come quick. I think I'm gonna barf. I need a doctor."

Itachi smirked and sipped his tea. "Or we could use a doctor for _another _reason."

Boruto stiffened in his seat.

A beautiful lady with pink hair and green eyes came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her pink apron. "I heard someone call me?" She smiled, looking at everyone sitting in the dining table. "Oh, darling, you're home!" She came over to Sarada and kissed the top of her head. "You didn't send us an invitation to your movie." She pouted. "I was looking forward to going with your father."

"Mama!" Sarada gawked. "You all know I couldn't invite you to see _this _movie." It was embarrassing just having them keep bringing it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't send you all invitations," Boruto smiled apologetically. "But I knew Sarada wouldn't be too comfortable with it. Next time, I'll be sure to send you all invites."

"Oh, you're so kind," Sakura giggled and kissed Boruto's cheek. "How have you been, Boruto? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine, thank you." He grinned brightly at Sakura. "I meant to catch up, but the movie had me tied."

"And that scandal," Shisui rolled his eyes. "What the hell was up with that?"

The whole table went silent.

Sarada knew Boruto would begin to panic over this again if she didn't speak up quickly, so she cleared her throat and said, "The picture was from months ago. I think the only reason it was released was in hopes of sabotaging sales for the movie. We weren't expecting it, but it all worked out in the end."

"If only it would have ended your fake relationship." Sasuke sighed.

"It's already taken care of," Boruto defended. "And it's starting to die down. Everyone's been really supportive to defend Sarada."

"She wouldn't have needed to be defended if it didn't happen in the first place," Itachi pointed out.

"And we never get talked about that way, you know," Shisui sighed. "Certainly wouldn't have wanted it to happen to Sarada, too."

Sakura swatted Itachi and Shisui's heads. "Oh shut up," Sakura frowned. "As if your managers didn't have to make magic happen for you two when you were younger. These things happen, and I think Boruto's crisis plan worked splendidly, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"It was almost perfect." Sasuke hummed.

"Almost?" Sakura disappeared into the kitchen but kept on talking. "Darling, if I were still managing Sarada, I would have already punched somebody."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "If only he had told the bastard to fuck off and leave Sarada alone… then I could be fully satisfied. I don't like the guy."

Sarada knew well how her father was when he didn't like someone. He hated them. "Hōki isn't _that _bad… he just wants to be my real boyfriend."

All heads turned to Sarada abruptly, all the men sitting around the table said in unison, "That's never happening."

Boruto looked at the two uncles in front of him, a wide grin on his face. "I'm glad we agree."

"As if he stands a chance," Shisui scoffed. "Thinks he can get a ninja series and be good enough? _Please_."

Itachi nodded. "He doesn't seem as pleasant, too. I looked at his Ninstagram. He's too… showy. Overshares and all." The actor waved his hand around as if it bored and disgusted him at the same time.

"He's far, _far _off from a man I'd trust my little peanut with," Sasuke muttered, giving Boruto a calculating look.

"I don't trust him with Sarada, either," Boruto agreed quietly. "But hey, the sooner you get a new role, the sooner we can get rid of him. We might not have to wait for five more months, ya know?"

"I'll do this audition," Sarada announced happily. It was the soonest one and it sounded like it would be fun. She nudged Boruto's shoulder and leaned close again. "You'll help me practice, right?"

"R-right. Of course, anything you need!" Boruto's cheeks flushed, face turning red. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes.

"The hell is that?" Shisui squinted his eyes at Boruto. "You stuttered."

Itachi put his teacup down and looked at the blond as if waiting for an explanation.

"I need help in the kitchen!" Sakura called. "Honestly, you expect me to carry all of this out?"

Sasuke was up on his feet right away, followed by Shisui and Itachi.

"You should have said so sooner," Shisui mumbled.

Sakura started chiding him, her words were barely understandable from the dining area.

Boruto sighed and slumped back on the chair. "I'm glad your mom still likes me."

"What do you mean? They all like you." Sarada giggled and moved her lips to his cheek to give him a quick kiss.

"Your uncles wanted to kill me just a second ago," Boruto muttered. "I swear, they looked a lot nicer on the show."

Sarada rested her head on his shoulder and laughed. "They are nice… they're just observing you, seeing if you'll crack under the pressure. Any other guy would have tucked tail and ran by now."

He laughed nervously and leaned closer to whisper, "I'm pretty close, not going to lie. Your uncles look like the type Mitsuki would be dealing with, ya know?"

"Don't worry. I promise they just want to figure you out for themselves and know that you don't have any bad intentions."

"I don't," Boruto muttered. "I would never."

"I know. And soon, they'll know too. I'm really happy… I didn't think we would have papa's blessing so soon."

Boruto smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad he hates Hoki, too. I can see us hating on him over coffee, ya know?"

"Oh my goodness." Sarada rolled her eyes and leaned back to sit properly. "I swear, I can totally see it and that's sad."

"Talking shit over coffee is the fastest way to make friends." Boruto winked at her and had a sip of water.

Sakura came walking in, holding on to a big tray of pasta and setting it on the table. Shisui and Itachi also had lots of food in their hands while Sasuke brought out the cake.

"Everything looks amazing, Mama. Thank you for having us." Sarada smiled at her mother and then her father. "Thank you for inviting us, Papa. And you two—" she grinned at her uncles. "I missed you guys but this time, I feel a lot more complete, since Boruto is with me."

The two uncles looked at each other, as did Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura smiled warmly at her daughter. "We're all happy to have you, both of you."

Boruto grinned and thanked them as well. "Sarada always talks about you and meeting the important people in her life makes me happy."

"Well let's not just sit here," Sakura chuckled. "Let's eat. Please, help yourself, Boruto."

"Mama is the best cook ever." Sarada proudly stated as she began loading Boruto's plate, giving him way more than he needed.

"Th-that's a lot," Boruto chuckled nervously. "No cooking like your mom's right?" He grinned. "Everything looks delicious."

"I promise you'll love it. You better eat your fill, Boruto. _Or else."_ Sarada poked his cheek teasingly, topping off his plate with a fresh baked roll before she started filling her own.

Boruto dug in, and everything he ate was delicious. Sarada kept putting more food on his plate, and he had to complain at some point because he was stuffed, but the pointed look from Sasuke had him sucking it up and finishing his food.

When they finished dinner, they all moved to the living room for dessert, but Boruto opted to have tea instead. Sasuke seemed pleased with his choice, but couldn't refuse when Sarada fed him a few bites of cake. Her uncles were glaring at him every time.

"Boruto," Shisui started. "Have you been dating lately?"

"Y-No." Boruto averted his gaze and sipped his tea. "I-I don't really have the time."

"You _make_ time," Itachi responded.

"Yeah but like…" Boruto looked away again. "I don't really want to."

"Are you gay?" Shisui squinted.

"No!" Boruto exclaimed. "I'm straight."

"Huh." Shisui crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Itachi. "Do you believe that?"

Itachi looked at Sarada and waited for her to answer.

"Of course he's straight and no he isn't dating because... UGH! if he even _dared _I would… I'd… he's mine, okay?!" Sarada had snapped, needing her uncles to know now that Boruto belonged to her. She wanted everyone to know.

Boruto choked on his tea.

Sakura giggled. "Yours?"

"_Mine," _Sarada repeated firmly. "As in, like my _real _boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Shisui hissed.

Itachi turned to face Boruto, his thin lips set into a fine line. He spoke to his brother but kept a piercing gaze on Boruto. "Sasuke… did he ask you?"

Boruto stiffened and felt his soul leave his body.

"Uncle Itachi!" Sarada whined and then pouted at her father. "Papaaaa."

"No, he didn't ask me," Sasuke said coolly as he raised his glass to his lips for a sip of water. When he set it back down, his eyes locked on the fidgeting blond. "But I had already accepted him so I'm not _that _upset."

Boruto tried to respond, but his words came out as a strangled whimper. "I—well… I would have but I wanted to ask Sarada first. I'm still her manager, after all."

"He's very sweet and really spoils me. He makes me feel like a princess every day." Sarada sighed dreamily.

Sakura cooed and clung on to Sasuke. "See, I told you! I'm so happy for you, Sarada."

Shisui pouted. "Well, I guess you're better than that ninja shit."

"Much better." Sasuke hummed. "I've been keeping tabs on Boruto for over two years now. I trust him."

"Oh my god," Boruto breathed, scared out of his mind.

"And you didn't share the information," Itachi looked at his little brother, a little perplexed.

The only reason Sarada didn't say anything was because she wasn't surprised.

"He's clean, but in a natural sense. Has made a few mistakes in his younger days, but he is wholly dedicated to Sarada and that's exactly the kind of man she deserves."

"Papa…" Sarada's heart swelled and her bottom lip quivered in emotion. He understood her so well.

The manager placed a hand on his chest and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Th-thank you. I really do adore Sarada and I would do anything for her."

"See?" Sarada hugged Boruto's arm while giving both her uncles a pointed look. "You should be glad I picked the right guy to start with."

Itachi smirked. "If he really makes you that happy, then I support you, Sarada."

Shisui was pouting, but with a nudge from Itachi, came around. "Yeah… what he said."

"Yay!" Sarada squealed, happily hugging Boruto without a care in the world. "See, I told you."

Boruto grinned at her and then looked at everyone else. "Thank you. I promise I'll take good care of Sarada."

.

.

.

Dinner with Boruto meeting her family had been eventful, but overall a wonderful experience. Sarada felt even closer to him now and truly didn't know how that could be possible. She was happier than ever though and excited about an audition coming up so soon.

The role she would be trying for was about a girl who loves volleyball but is unable to play the sport due to an incident years prior that put an early end to her days on the court. Her love and passion wouldn't fade though, so she takes up managing the boy's team when they're desperate for help and she knows just how to help support them and make them grow.

For the audition, Sarada would be acting out a short scene with the entire team—giving them all a pep talk before their biggest game of the season. The audition was meant to be a challenging one since the actress would need to portray emotions as if she was already invested in this team and had been working with them for months. What made it worse was that her father refused to give her the entire script—only sharing with her the audition bit. It frustrated her, but she was more than willing to show him how capable she was.

The team had already been cast, but Sasuke wouldn't give her any names. The last day of auditions was for the role of the manager and Sarada was determined to secure the part. She wanted to put Hōki behind her and hopefully be able to end in good terms with him without feeling uncomfortable.

Sarada and Boruto arrived at the studio half an hour early. Since she and Boruto were an item now, Sarada hated going in public because she was limited to the affections she could give him. They didn't want any more issues and she was still under contract until she could get out of it. Even when she finally broke herself away from Hōki, Sarada couldn't just announce to the world that she and Boruto were together and that hurt her. It wasn't fair that just because she wanted to act, it gave her all these limitations. She wanted more than anything just to be able to live a normal life and not have to worry about being judged for every little thing.

Sasuke was inside, seated next to the director—an overzealous, older man with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. He was dressed in all green, clothes so tight Sarada was afraid to look in his general direction. She was quick to walk over to her father though and hug him in greeting.

"Hello, Sarada. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Papa. I'm excited about the audition. Poor Boruto has been dealing with my practicing since Sunday." She giggled and gave Boruto a grateful look.

"It's not really practicing if all I do is sit and watch you," he laughed. "You'll do great."

The actress nodded, a look of determination in her eyes. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and then briefly explained the set up to her and Boruto who would wait with Sasuke while Sarada did her audition. Since the cast had already been chosen, she wished she could meet them first, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. Three other girls went before her and the wait seemed too long, but she was able to watch and she wasn't blown away by any of their performances. If nobody came along doing any better than them, Sarada knew the role would be hers.

When her turn finally came, Sarada took her place on the open stage, waiting for the team to walk in. She was supposedly in the locker room, waiting for the group who were all anxious and one who couldn't stop getting sick. They all entered the stage with a heavy sense of gloom—as if they'd all already been defeated. The smallest guy was the one acting as the sickly one, mumbling "oh no," and "I'm gonna be sick" among other things continuously. He was small and adorable, looking even smaller than he was compared to the rest of the guys who were all tall.

"It's like… all of our hard work has been for nothing." One of them spoke sullenly and the rest of them started mumbling agreements, supposedly oblivious to Sarada's presence. They continued to sulk, even started a few arguments between each other and then finally, her time to shine came.

"You guys… you really _still _don't get it, do you?" Sarada clicked her tongue, putting on a disapproving look as she strutted over to stand along with them in the circle they'd formed. She jutted out her hip, placing her hand there while flipping her hair to her back. She needed spunk and a provocativeness that made the entire team swoon over her.

For the next few moments, Sarada delivered her lines with firm confidence that her character was meant to have, staring pointedly and meaningfully to each individual as she addressed them—going over their weaknesses and explaining how they'd overcome them—how much they'd grown, and how _finally, _they had become a real team. By the end of her speech, all the guys were huddled around her in one big group hug, some putting on exaggerated and comical crying while others expressed their gratitude for her. It ended when she finally managed to calm them all down and then took a deep breath before wishing them good luck with a smile.

It had taken ten minutes to act out the scene, but there were no hiccups and Sarada was feeling pleased with her audition, heart pounding with pride at how Sasuke and Boruto were applauding her with big grins on her face. Having supporters like them was only one of the upsides of her career, but it was certainly one of the bests. She wouldn't know right away if she got the part, but she loved acting out that scene, challenging herself and showing off her abilities that she was so proud of. She loved what she did and was so happy that her manager loved her audition as much as she did.

Boruto praised her over and over, taking her out for ice cream after and then back to his place where he spoiled her a little more. She was so in love with him she could barely stand it—and so thankful to have him by her side. She could feel a new chapter in their lives beginning, one that she was looking forward to with all her heart. As long as she had Boruto in her corner, she could get through anything.

_Reach for the stars. _

_Never settle. _

Her manager had the utmost confidence in her and that gave Sarada reassurance and a determination to do more—do better. Even if she didn't get this role, there would be others and she knew she would be happy no matter what. In the meantime, she would enjoy her free time with Boruto.

* * *

A/N: Volleyball. High School Boys' Team. Only female on the main cast. Can you guys guess what "movie" we will be doing next? Teehee. The tide will be shifting very soon.

Thank you so much for your support! :)

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	21. Enter, New Players!

A/N: We hope you have all been doing well! Here's another chapter. :)

**Warning:** this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Boruto's thumb hovered over the post button, his heart thumping a little louder each time. He swallowed once and then clicked. A loud clatter on the wooden table resounded when he dropped his phone, screen first.

It had been a week since that photo of he and Sarada was posted online. After that ordeal and their names were no longer trending, Boruto decided to post a photo of himself, wearing the designer suit for Sincerely Yours' premiere. He wasn't around Sarada all evening, and even the photos he was tagged in by official photographers and other people all looked innocent and good. Boruto went alone, and that's what he wanted to emphasize to the world.

But the thing is… he wasn't.

Boruto belonged to Sarada and Sarada belonged to Boruto.

The whole world may not know it, but it was their little secret.

The phone on the table started vibrating like crazy, and Boruto peeked from behind his hands for a moment, simply watching and it and weighing the pros and cons to picking it up. The notifications on his Ninstagram were blowing up. All hearts and mostly nice comments about how good he looked.

He sighed a breath of relief and closed the application, opting to reread the email he received earlier and getting some work done before his princess woke up.

Sasuke called Sarada yesterday and asked if Boruto was around. When she confirmed, he asked to be placed on speaker and broke the news that she got the role. She had been all smiles that day, looking like it was impossible to get her down from her high. He adored seeing her that happy and they celebrated at a private little restaurant for a dinner date.

Boruto scrolled through his inbox and found the one that contained the rough script to _Haikyu!_ And some questions about what usual requests Sarada had for her contracts.

Boruto responded to the email, copying Mitsuki and asking him to go through the details of the contract with the legal team before sending the draft back. He then sent an email to Kakashi, wanting to discuss Hōki and Sarada's arrangement. The manager responded near-instantly, with Hōki in copy, requesting that their talents join this meeting. Kakashi offered his house as a venue.

Boruto rolled his eyes and declined, suggesting they meet in a public space and confirming that Sarada was unavailable that night. Besides, it's not like she needed to be there. Boruto took care of all of her contracts for her, with Sarada barely even reading through it before signing as long as he told her everything in it was okay.

His phone started ringing, Kakashi calling.

"Hello?"

"_Boruto. I don't understand. Why will you be terminating the contract? We have five more months, and an interesting proposition for Sarada." _

"There are added clauses, Kakashi. If Sarada gets another role and starts filming, she is off the hook."

"_Are you saying she has another role? So soon?"_ There was a pause. "_I thought you said she was taking a break?" _

"She was on break but she got a role she likes. I can't tell you which yet. The NDA was just signed." Lies. But it didn't hurt. "Sarada can't keep this up with Hōki once she starts filming and I already explained that."

"_I didn't want to tell you yet until it was sure but Hōki also got a new role for a romance. And the management wants to offer the lead to Sarada. It's with a bigger production company, too." _Kakashi sounded happy, even a little smug about it.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, she already got accepted for a new role and Sarada loves it. Negotiations are already on the way for her contract."

"_You haven't even heard the plot, let me send you the manuscript. Surely Sarada will reconsider."_ Not so cocky now, huh? "_Boruto, it's a big film with a good role. Sarada will like this more." _

"Highly doubt it." Boruto pressed.

"_Boruto, if you end their relationship so soon, it will look like the photo and cheating rumors were true," _Kakashi warned.

He wasn't going to get manipulated or blackmailed into this. "It has been resolved. They don't need to publicly announce they're no longer together. We agreed we would make it appear that they have grown apart, too busy. And it's perfect that Hōki has a new role, too. He'll have a new love interest."

"_And make him look fickle? He isn't the one who wants to end things." _

"There was nothing to end in the first place. We can discuss the details over dinner or I can have Mitsuki send you a draft."

Kakashi did not sound happy, and perhaps if Boruto was in his shoes, he would have reacted the same way. It made sense, and Kakashi was an experienced manager, for a time, was also an actor. "Listen, Kakashi, it's better we rip the bandaid off before things fester, ya know? We can discuss further details and see which is the best way to go about this, okay?"

The two managers fought it out a little more, Kakashi insisting that cutting things off early would be a bad move for both of them, and Sarada should reconsider the role for the movie Hōki was working on. Boruto was exasperated and ended the call, sending him a text to placate him.

_Send over whatever you want to my email and Sarada and I will discuss. _

Boruto padded back into the bedroom, finding Sarada awake, but still in bed, holding on to her phone. It was impossibly close to her face, as she wasn't wearing her glasses. He lingered a little longer by the doorframe, just watching her. Even with messed up hair, she still looked beautiful.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked, lips spreading apart in a smile as she set her phone on the bedside table and looked over at him.

"Getting rid of Kakashi," Boruto muttered. "Who're you texting?"

"Uncle Itachi and Uncle Shisui. They started a group chat with the three of us and keep sending these silly gifs."

Boruto snickered and crawled into bed with her again. "Yeah? That sounds like fun."

"They're being annoying."

He shook his head and smiled. Boruto wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "Kakashi called me, he finally mentioned that role your father told us about. He seemed insistent you put your current role on hold and at least look at the manuscript for what they have." Boruto didn't even want to tell Sarada, but it wouldn't be fair to hide it from her. Work was work, and if she liked this new role better, then it wasn't his place to stop her.

Sarada clicked her tongue and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, getting more comfortable. "It doesn't matter what that role is, I don't want it. My mind is already made up."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," Boruto exhaled and nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head. "It sounds like they're going to put up a fight with you ending your fake relationship with Hōki." Kakashi did have a point, but Boruto just didn't care.

"I don't care." Sarada huffed, rolling her eyes in an exasperated manner. "I don't want to see Hōki anytime soon. I'm definitely not acting with him or fake dating him anymore."

Boruto nodded and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. "Okay. What my princess wants, my princess gets." That request wouldn't be too hard to give. Boruto didn't want to see either of them and would be more than happy to keep Sarada away from Hōki.

His words made her giggle and she lifted her head to look at him. "You always spoil me. I don't want to cause problems for him or for me, but I just know it's the right thing to separate myself from him."

Sarada was right, disassociating herself with the actor was the best course of action. Even Sasuke said so. Boruto knew the main reason he agreed with her was that he hated the actor, but also because… Boruto didn't want to have to keep making excuses for people whenever they were spotted together. Their relationship was fake, but it was real to everyone else. "Mitsuki will take care of it, don't worry. Besides, you have a new role. A new role means you're off the hook and that was legally binding."

"I know… I just hope Hōki won't give us any trouble about it," She said with a deep sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but if he does, Papa might get angry."

"Is it bad I'm actually hoping for that?" Boruto laughed lightly. "I'll take care of him, princess. Don't worry about it. You have a new role, and it's really different from what you've done so far. You focus on that."

"Thank you, Boruto." She smiled and rested her head back against his chest. "I will."

Boruto kept stroking her hair and cuddled with her a little longer. He was sure Hōki and Kakashi weren't going to stop anytime soon, but the new movie would release it's confirmed cast list soon, and start with some promotions soon enough. This production company knew what it was doing, and with Sasuke as the producer, Boruto knew he wouldn't need to work half as much since Sasuke's team was always on top of things. The most he would have to do—which was really what Boruto was supposed to be doing—was taking care of Sarada and making sure she would have all the support she needed to play her role well. He also had every intention to make sure she did.

.

.

.

Leaning back on the couch, Boruto watched Sarada interact with the main cast. Knowing that Sarada was the only female in the cast scared Boruto but upon meeting and being introduced to them, he felt his heart be at ease. They were all so kind and warm, none of them looking as menacing as he thought they would. The movie was about a high school volleyball team, and most of them did look the part. Save for a few, who were supposed to look older for the sake of the role.

Sarada looked so tiny as the boys towered over her. All of them were nearly as tall as her father, he spoke to them, holding on to a script, the overzealous Director next to him, all grins and practically sparkling.

Boruto felt his pocket vibrate, checking the caller ID, he raised his brow but answered anyway.

"What is it, dad?" Boruto muttered, keeping his voice down. "I'm working."

"_You always are!" _Naruto boomed._ "And hey—is that any way to speak to your father?" _

Boruto sighed and covered his mouth as he spoke into the phone. "I'm at a huddle, dad. Why did you call? Is everything okay?"

"_Right, right. Yeah, everything is fine. I just called because well, we're having this event over at my office, and uhh… I was hoping you and Sarada would come. It's to launch this new educational program." _

"Did you invite me because you needed a family photo or because you wanted Sarada's star power?" He asked flatly.

"_Boruto_!" Naruto chided him. "_Is it a crime to want my son around? It's for an educational program. Sarada's foundation is for funding children's schooling, right? It would be good to have her there to represent and listen." _

He sighed loudly, earning him a pointed stare from Sasuke. Boruto slouched in his seat and murmured. "When is it? Does Sarada need to donate?"

"_Only if she wants to," _Naruto laughed. "_But that isn't the point of the event. I want her to see and listen. It's good." _

"Okay, okay. Send me the details. I'll talk it over with her."

Naruto was so happy and even informed him that his sister and mother were coming, but Kawaki would be away for an assignment. Boruto breathed a little lighter at that. At least he wouldn't have to keep his hands all over Sarada for him to step away—as if Boruto had planned not to have his hands on her all night, anyway.

He shortly received a text from his father, with the bare minimum information. It would be at the Golden Leaf Hotel, seven in the evening, black-tie attire. Typical of his father to send the invitation on short notice, the event was happening _this_ Friday.

Just great. More work. Perfect.

Boruto wasted no time texting Chocho, setting up an appointment for Sarada's hair and makeup, while he mulled over if she could repeat a gown or if there was any designer willing to make one for Sarada on such short notice. Even if there was, they didn't have the time to fly just to get her measured.

Chocho responded quickly, saying she would come by Sarada's condo at four in the afternoon.

**Boruto:** Awesome. Thanks! Do you know a local based designer who can make Sarada a dress by Friday?

**Chocho:** You're looking for a miracle worker, not a designer. Lol. I think I have someone in mind. Let me send you his number.

She sent in the number and the name. It rang a bell, for Boruto. _Inojin Yamanaka._ But there was no time to dwell on it. He introduced himself as Sarada's manager and inquired about where his studio was and if he could possibly design and create a gown for Sarada on such short notice. If he could, Boruto also inquired if he could have a new coat and dress pants made, too. But the dress would be the top priority.

The designer didn't reply right away, but Mitsuki did send over the draft for Sarada's contract as well as the activities they would require Sarada to do, such as volleyball practice with the boys three times a week and acting lessons once a week. There were significantly fewer requirements for her social media posts, especially since she wasn't starring in it. But what Boruto loves about this film was she wouldn't have to fake a relationship with anyone.

Mitsuki called, and Boruto answered, still keeping his voice low. Mitsuki had other clauses he wanted to discuss with Boruto and Sarada, to check if they were okay with it since it looked like she would have no vacation time between shooting this time around. His brows furrowed at that and muttered he would have to discuss it with Sarada and if Mitsuki could already write a proposal, that would be great.

The huddle finished, and Boruto watched Sarada speak to some of the actors before walking over to him, sitting on the couch, and leaning on his chest. Boruto's arm wound around her waist, holding her close before telling Mitsuki they would talk more about it later.

"Who was that?" Sarada asked softly as she hugged him and breathed a sweet sigh.

"Mitsuki," Boruto replied softly. "Things about your contract. How do you feel about volleyball practice and no vacation in-between shooting?"

"You mean like… me actually playing?" She looked surprised but excited. "I will do whatever I need to for my role… even no vacation."

"I'm not sure with playing real games," Boruto looked at her and softened at her excited expression. "More like practicing with the cast. If I recall, they're going to shoot a scene of you playing and how you got your injury. Plus, there will be shots of you helping the coach during practice." He shouldn't be surprised that Sarada would want to do anything for her role, but she usually requested at least a one week break from shooting. "Are you sure you don't want the vacation time? I asked Mitsuki to create a proposal to have it included."

Sarada's fingers played along the hem of his shirt and she nodded against him. "I'd like that… it doesn't hurt to ask, I suppose. If it's not okay though, I won't put up a fuss or anything. I feel like this role will be much easier for me."

He hummed and rubbed her side absentmindedly, going through his phone to check on his texts. The designer replied, asking if they could meet within the day to see if creating a dress was feasible. His blue eyes widened. "Yes!" A grin spread on his face. "Sorry, are you done for the day, princess? We gotta go."

"Yes, but…" Sarada sat up straight, looking at him curiously. "Where are we going?"

Oh, right. "Umm… You see, my dad called and asked if you wanted to attend this event the Mayoral office is holding, something about a new educational program. He said it would be good for you to attend for your foundation, ya know?" He smiled. "And it's black-tie, I was looking for a designer who can make you a gown and lucky us, they're free today."

"Oh." She sounded a little surprised still but got to her feet with a grin. "Let's get going then."

Boruto held her hand and then walked her to the parking lot. He kept ranting about how his father probably just wanted to look good, hosting an event with his whole—well almost—family in attendance. Having Sarada around would definitely also get people talking about the project. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to, ya know?" Boruto opened the car door for her, grounding his teeth together and feeling guilty that he just _assumed_ she would say yes without even asking.

"I do want to." She smiled as she got in the car, looking up at him cheekily. "Any reason for me to dress up like a princess."

Boruto was taken aback by her response, but he bent down and leaned in close to her face, a smirk on his lips. "Dressed up in a gown or naked, you're still my princess."

Sarada's cheeks turned the prettiest shade of pink and she looked away from him almost shyly. "Even… even naked? Really?"

Boruto kissed her lips lightly. "I think I actually prefer you that way." He winked before closing her door and walking over to the driver's side. He hopped in and grinned to see her cheeks still flushed.

"Can we go home first?" She asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

He started the engine, a smile on his face. "Why is that, princess? Feeling a little hot?" Boruto knew she was feeling horny and did feel bad he couldn't spoil her. But they needed to meet this designer as soon as possible.

"W-what… no… I just… ugh." She couldn't even explain her way out of that one. "Forget it."

Once they were on the main road, Boruto took her hand in his and kissed it. "After this, I'll spoil you as much as you want, alright?"

"Okay, fine…" Sarada crossed her arms and smirked. "I mean—you _better."_

"Hey," Boruto protested. "I _always_ do." He was tempted to stick his tongue out at her, feeling just as childish, but chose to keep his eyes on the road.

"I know. It only makes me want to be spoiled more though." She giggled, reaching over to lay her hand on his leg. "I just wish we had a little more time. Even just a few minutes."

Boruto suddenly felt a little hot. Having her hand on his thigh was starting to do things to him, and knowing she was this turned on made him want her all the more. A quick look at the clock and Boruto did the math. If they could finish in less than thirty minutes, they would be able to get to the studio before it closed.

His car was heavily tinted, even if someone were to peer inside, they would barely see anything—something he made sure of since he was always driving Sarada around. Boruto thanked the gods in the sky for it because he didn't want to regret giving in. "Alright. Hold on, let me park."

Boruto searched for an isolated place and pulled over, letting the engine idle. He adjusted his seat, pulling it all the way back and looked at Sarada. His eyes greedily raked over her. "You're in a dress. Perfect." Everything just seemed to fall into place.

"We're going to do it—_here?" _Sarada breathed, body shivering just at the thought as her hand stroked his thigh.

"Yes, Sarada. Right here," Boruto patted his lap, waiting for her. Her eyes drifted to his lap, and Boruto unbuckled his belt, opened up the button and pulled the zipper down. He really didn't have time to waste, but he liked taking it slow, relishing how her cheeks reddened when he pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Swallowing at the sight of him, Sarada raised her hips after working her fingers up under her dress. She pushed down her panties slowly, taking them all the way off before tossing them in the backseat and then she was crawling over the console and getting settled in his lap. Her expression had changed to one so lustful, it made his cock twitch.

Boruto licked his lips as she made her way over, his hands coming to her waist to help position Sarada better. She lowered herself to his lap, his dick rubbing on her sex as she leaned down to kiss him. Sarada was already wet. Their lips locked together, tongues reaching for each other as Boruto slid his hands up and down her smooth thighs. He felt his dick twitch again, and he groaned when she bit into his lower lip.

Sarada's hips were rocking slightly, urging him to give her more. She was always so eager, wanting him and always greedily taking everything he had to offer. "Boruto," she panted, snaking her hand between them to grasp his cock. "Put it in." She spoke the words quietly, voice raspy with desire and she was already positioning him at her entrance. The actress didn't hesitate to begin lowering herself on him, not having the patience to wait for a second longer.

Boruto threw his head back and closed his eyes as Sarada lowered herself all the way down, his hands dug into her hips as he lifted himself a bit off the seat to bury himself deeper inside of her. He barely contained a groan and gasped when she lifted herself up halfway before roughly setting back down on him. Shit. She was too much but it was so good.

"B-Boruto," she moaned brokenly, little whimpers mixing in with every move she made. Her fingers found their way into his hair, gripping tightly as she kept her parted lips against his. She wasn't kissing him, just breathing hotly and working her hips up and down, then in a small circle.

"Sarada," Boruto panted, the sensation overwhelming his system. The combination of her controlling the flow of their rhythm and taking what she wanted excited Boruto all the more. He moved his lips to her neck, nipping lightly. Although Boruto's lips were light, his grip on her hips was tight, helping Sarada move around him. His own hips bucked up, wanting to heighten their pleasure all the more.

The movement had her moaning louder, whispering unintelligible praises into the thick air of the car. Sarada worked her hips a little faster, grinding on him in a way that had her nub rubbing down on him, stimulating her in just the right way. "Th-that's… _yes." _

He hissed at her picking up the pace, but it sent shockwaves through his system and Boruto loved it. Moving in sync, it wouldn't take long for either of them to finish. The car rocked and bounced to their movement. No matter how dark the tint, there was no hiding how it moved. The possibility of getting caught turned Boruto on even more, but he couldn't let that happen.

Sarada was close, and her movements were starting to get sloppy. Her moans were getting louder and Boruto was also almost at the edge. He lifted her hips and thrust inside of her, keeping his pace fast and consistent. She began to say something, but she choked on her words as her orgasm ripped through her. The actress couldn't make another move, but Boruto was able to keep up his thrusts, giving her the ultimate pleasure throughout her climax while also working himself to completion.

Boruto panted and held Sarada close to him as they both came down from their highs. He swallowed and peeked at her, leaning on his shoulder and struggling to calm herself. The windows were fogged up, and Boruto checked all of the mirrors to see if anyone was close by. The coast was clear, and he kissed at her temple lazily, as he removed himself from her. Sarada made no move to get off his lap.

"I don't think I can move." She whispered, eyes closed and a goofy smile on her face. "I need a nap."

He was still struggling to even his breathing. Boruto rubbed her back and leaned his head back on the headrest. He was also feeling tired. "A nap sounds good." Boruto swallowed.

"Mmhmm." Sarada sighed and buried her face in his neck, lying against him bonelessly.

Boruto reached for his phone to text the designer and set an alarm. The moment he let go of his phone, he felt himself drift off.

.

.

.

The studio was situated on top of a flower shop, and Boruto thought that's why his name was so familiar, but the family portrait on the receiving area connected all the dots.

"Shit," Boruto whispered. "He's Ino Yamanaka's son." She was a well-known actress and model, but took a break from acting and hadn't ventured back into it.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sarada asked curiously. "I've never met her… or him either."

"Neither have I," Boruto admitted. "I don't think it's a bad thing, princess. I hope he's good, his father is a famous artist, ya know?"

"Ooh! That's cool." She giggled, looking around on their way. "I hope Inojin is nice."

A lady received the two of them and led them into the studio. Boruto let go of Sarada's hand, wanting to be careful since this was their first encounter. Inojin sat on a stool, leaning over his drawing table with three pieces of paper with sketches on them.

He turned around and looked at them from head to toe and then back up. His blond brow rose, a smirk on his face. "Do I need to guess why you're late?"

Boruto's eye twitched. He already didn't like the guy. "Sorry about that," he pulled his best grin. "Got caught up along the way. I'm Boruto Uzumaki, and this is—"

"Sarada Uchiha," Inojin finished for him, getting off the stool and walking over to her, circling around and looking at her at every angle. "Nice, nice." He offered his hand to her. "Would you mind getting on the platform?" There was a small platform with four mirrors in front of it.

"Oh, sure." Sarada smiled, accepting his hand and moving to step on the platform.

Boruto's lower lip jutted out as he watched Inojin walk around her again. His assistant walked up to him, holding the sketches and a measuring tape.

"Sarada, I have three of these to propose, but did you have any design in mind? Or color? I looked at your Ninstagram and it seems you favor dark colors."

"Oh, not _always_ but I do like darker colors. Maybe for this event, something lighter would be more appropriate? A pale blue or maybe silver."

Inojin brought his sketches up to her, gauging which gown would look best. "It's a black-tie event, right?" He looked at Boruto.

"Yes, it is. The event is this Friday and I'll need her gown done by Thursday at the latest. Can you do it?"

"_Can I do it_?" Inojin snorted. "Of course I can. And you wanted a coat and pants for you, too? What for?"

Boruto felt a vein on his forehead throb. This guy really had a sharp tongue. "For the same event. I wanted us to match." He smiled at Sarada.

"Oh! I would like that." Sarada chirped excitedly, grinning back at him.

Inojin gawked and looked at Boruto, and then at Sarada, and then back at Boruto. "Wait, wait. _Matching_?" He pointed at Boruto and then looked at Sarada. "You're going out with _that_?"

_That_? Boruto wanted to punch this guy. Who the hell did he think he is? "_Excuse me_?"

He was ignored by the designer, as he waited for Sarada's response. "Sarada, you _do_ know you're too pretty for him, right?"

Sarada struggled to keep her face from twisting. "Please don't disrespect my manager." She said with a tight smile. "I think he's pretty too."

His eyebrows lifted nearly all the way up to his hairline and a smug smile came up to his face. "_Well_, I didn't expect _that_." Inojin snickered and then pulled out the second sketch, showing Sarada a mermaid dress with a sweetheart cut neckline. "If you want pale blue, I suggest this design. The fabric will gradually change to dark blue as it reaches the edge. For the suit," Inojin pulled out another sketch. "Dark blue with a matching bow tie and a light blue dress shirt. I can have it done by Thursday, but I'll need you two to come tomorrow afternoon for a fitting and maybe the next day as well."

"Very well. I'm okay with those designs if Boruto is," Sarada told Inojin and then looked over to her manager.

Boruto walked over to them to take a look, nodding in approval. The mermaid gown would definitely look stunning on Sarada. "Looks good to me. What are your payment methods?"

"Half on the first fitting. Full when you pick it up." Inojin explained. "My assistant will set it up for you. I just need your measurements."

Boruto nodded and gestured towards Sarada. Inojin immediately got to work, his assistant taking note of the measurements. It wasn't long before Boruto had to get his done, and when they finished, he filled out the form given by the assistant and then walked Sarada out of the studio.

Once they were in the car, Boruto muttered, "well wasn't he lovely?" Inojin was frank and rude, but judging by the gowns on display in his studio, he was good and worked well. Mitsuki also informed him that Inojin had a number of high profile clients, too.

"I really… I wanted to tell him that you were _mine." _Sarada admitted with a pout.

Boruto chuckled and kissed her hand. "I wanted to, too, princess."

"If he ever tries that again, I may be unable to hold myself back." She huffed, though her mood had softened considerably.

He laughed lightly at her spunk and thanked her for standing up for him. Next time, he would have to prepare a comeback. And again, these were one of the times Boruto wished they were officially together, as he wanted nothing more than to let the whole world know that Sarada Uchiha was his girl.

.

.

.

On the day of the event, Boruto got into the shower after Chocho had arrived to do Sarada's hair and makeup. The gown and suit hung on a rack, waiting to be worn.

He suited up in the other room and fixed up his hair, slicking it back a bit, in order to look a little more formal. He hadn't seen his parents in a while, and this would only be their second encounter with Sarada. Boruto felt a little guilty not spending as much time with them, but he was just too busy lately and he didn't want to leave Sarada when she was working.

Putting on his cologne and then his watch, Boruto fixed his bow tie before coming out of the room, feeling the wind knocked out of him when he saw Sarada in her gown.

Her hair was swept over to one side, with a sparkly clip holding it in place, her locks hung in loose curls. Her makeup looked dreamy, emphasizing her eyes.

Sarada looked beautiful, like she always did. Boruto couldn't get himself to talk but by the way he gaped like a fish at her, he hoped she knew what he wanted to say.

"Wow, Boruto." She smiled like a poised queen and walked over to him like a seductress. Her hands laid on his chest and glided up and down. "You're making me wish we didn't have to leave home."

Her being this close to him made little Boruto stand to attention. His face flooded with heat and Boruto struggled to respond properly. "Y-you're making me not want to go anymore, too."

Her arms wound around his neck and her glossed lips moved to his ear. "When we make it back, I just might ravish you." Her voice was like honey, making him shudder. Then her tongue darted out to flick across his earlobe.

Boruto wrapped his arms around her waist, wanting her to continue, but they were interrupted when Chocho cleared her throat. "I know you two can't keep your hands to yourself but don't ruin my work!" She huffed.

.

.

.

Boruto pulled up at the entrance and exited his car, some photographers taking his photo. He walked around to open the door for Sarada and helping her out. When they saw who he was with, everyone with a camera started taking photos and Boruto had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

For tonight, Sarada was his official date, and he was glad for it. There were too many excuses for him to use to be with her tonight and it ranged from having her as his date for his father's event to this as a work-related event, as it was for Sarada's charity. Boruto wound his arm around her waist, stopping for a few photos before walking her inside of the hotel. They were greeted by the staff, and Boruto gave their names for them to be registered and get their table number.

They were at table number two, seated next to his mother and sister, as well as some other council members and their wives. It was a fancy event, and not only were politicians there, but also other people of influence. There were a number of artists and actors present, too. Their advocacies also had something to do with education and Boruto was relieved to know that there was at least some basis to their invitation.

Before they could get to their table, Naruto already spotted them, and he left his current conversation to go over to them.

Boruto put on his best smile as there were photographers tailing Naruto around. He grinned wide and engulfed Boruto in a big hug. "I'm so glad you could make it, Boruto."

"Thanks for inviting us, dad." He grinned. "And this is Sarada. Sarada, my father. Naruto. The mayor of this city."

"We've met before," Naruto smiled. "But you look even more beautiful than I remember." He shook her hand.

"You're too kind." Sarada giggled. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Say, would you come with me for a moment, Sarada? I would want to introduce you to some people who made this program happen." Naruto offered his arm to her.

As much as Boruto didn't want to let go, he knew this place was full of people that could help Sarada's foundation grow and it would be a good opportunity for her to network. He looked at her and gave Sarada an encouraging smile. "I'll be around, don't worry."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll give her right back, don't worry," Naruto laughed. His eye was caught by someone passing by and he called him over. "Kagura, excuse me for a bit."

The man stopped in his tracks and he walked over a charming smile on his face. He looked handsome, despite that scar on his cheek. It made him look even better, actually.

"Boruto, Sarada, this is Kagura. One of my city councilors. Kagura, this is my son and Sarada. Could you please keep Boruto company? I believe he's also sitting at your table with my family." Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you all," Kagura grinned, looking as charming and dashing as a fairytale prince. "Boruto, I've heard so much about you."

Naruto took Sarada away and started talking to her. Boruto watched the two go with his lower lip jutting out. He sighed deeply and placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder. "You don't need to keep me company, I can find my way around." It was like his father to put people up to tasks, and he really didn't want to preoccupy someone just because his father said so.

Kagura blinked but smiled warmly. "It's no trouble at all, Boruto. I would love to talk to you some more."

Boruto looked at Kagura. He was probably just a few years older than him and definitely was much younger than the other council members he had met before. "Yeah? It's really no trouble if you're busy. I'll just find my sister."

The councilor grinned and pointed the way to the refreshments table. "Do you want a drink? The wine tonight is good, and the cheese is spectacular. Do you like cheese?"

_Do you like cheese?_ This guy would have probably creeped Boruto out but he was just so charming and… handsome.

"Y-yeah I like cheese." Woah, what was up with that stutter? "Do you?"

Kagura's eyes softened. "I love cheese. Please, indulge." He took a plate and handed it to Boruto, loading his plate with cold cuts and cheeses. The server handed them some wine and the two talked some more, enjoying their snacks.

They talked about work, the program, and even about university. It turned out that Kagura was his senior and even took the same extracurriculars as Boruto. They had so much in common and it was clear to Boruto that Kagura really had the heart to serve the people. Although it was obvious he was smart, he needed a little confidence boost and that's exactly what Boruto did—give him a pep talk.

Kagura looked surprised but his cheeks flushed with appreciation and promised to work on his confidence. Naruto came around with Sarada on his arm, and he let her go.

"Boruto let's have a photo. Your mother and sister are already on stage." Naruto smiled.

He pouted at that but agreed. "Alright." Boruto took Sarada's hand and let her sit on his seat. "I'll be right back, Sarada. Kagura, can you keep her company?"

Kagura smiled. "I would be honored to."

"He's no creeper," Boruto told Sarada. "I already checked."

She laughed. "Good. We'll be fine, you go ahead."

He was so close to kissing her lips before he left but stopped himself when he noticed he was leaning in. "R-right. I'll see you two in a bit."

Boruto left the two, and looked back once, a smile on his face to see the two of them talking. He finally got to see his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged Himawari before they had their photos taken. It took a lot longer than Boruto anticipated, as other politicians came to join in the photo. He was able to slip away after a while, telling Himawari he would be at the table, wanting to get back to his princess right away. It wasn't fair for him to leave his date, after all.

When the table came into view, the two were alone on the table and Sarada was laughing at something Kagura had said. Boruto was relieved to know she wasn't bored while he was gone. Just as he returned, he heard the tail end of Kagura's question and his heart stopped.

"I would love to have coffee with you sometime, you're so easy to talk to, Sarada." Kagura smiled.

"Oh, so are you." Sarada mused, dark eyes darting around until she spotted Boruto. "Boruto! Kagura wants to have coffee. Are we free on Sunday?"

"Coffee." Boruto smiled tightly. "On Sunday, huh? I'll have to check."

"Only if you're free," Kagura replied. "I don't want to impose." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a card, and handed it to Sarada.

Boruto took it for her and grinned. "I'll take that for her." He slipped it in his breast pocket. "No pockets on that dress."

Kagura blinked but nodded. "Shame, but it is a beautiful gown and you look stunning, Sarada. Even more so in person."

"Thank you, Kagura. You flatter me." Sarada responded with a dazzling smile.

Boruto tried his best to keep the smile on his face, even when Kagura kept showering Sarada with compliments. His mother and sister finally joined their table and he was glad to have Sarada's attention diverted to Himawari.

He kept his eye on Kagura the entire night, but he didn't try anything too forward like touching Sarada or whatnot. Truth be told, Kagura did nothing aggressive or creepy like what Hōki would do, but it still unsettled Boruto. He breathed a little easier when Sarada held his hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

Perhaps it was just his insecurities and paranoia, but he was thankful that his princess always reassured him that Boruto was the only one for her.

* * *

A/N: Did you notice that little stutter? lol! This was fun to write, and we hope you had fun reading it, too.

Did any of you come to the conclusion that they would be acting out Haikyu? Get ready to see shenanigans from the cast!

As Kagura has entered the picture, do you think he will be taking center stage?

Stay indoors and wash your hands, fam.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	22. Forever For You And Me

A/N: Heya! I haven't seen anyone guess the right movie/series we crossed over for this arc yet! haha. We will be saying so a little later.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

There was only a month before filming would begin and during that time, twice a week Sarada would be meeting the cast for volleyball practice. It was a requirement, not only for her but for the entire team. They all needed to have an understanding of the sport, something Sarada was lacking in, but she was a quick learner and had already read up on the sport a great deal before she ever stepped into the gym for the first time.

Warmer weather was a blessing and Sarada was happy to be able to wear gym shorts and a T-shirt. She felt comfortable, at ease, and happy to have another new experience. She was also looking forward to learning more about the guys she would be filming with. They all had seemed decent enough at the audition, but now was the time for her to see who they really were. Sarada had met many actors who didn't live up to her expectations. Some stars she had idolized as a child had turned out to be rude and unethical people who she despised. It was impossible to know for sure until she learned for herself.

Boruto had purchased her outfit for her, and the tennis shoes she was wearing. Funnily enough, she didn't even own a pair. Normally, she wore heels, flats, boots, or sandals. Never tennis shoes. Today was a new day, a day for more new things and she was excitedly clinging to Boruto's arm the whole ride to the designated gym.

Her hair was styled in a high ponytail and as she always did when she wasn't home or on vacation, Sarada wore contacts instead of her glasses. She felt like she looked sporty and actually pulled it off, even if she wasn't very athletic. Volleyball didn't seem like a very difficult sport to most, but Sarada knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to learn. She wouldn't play much, most of all she just needed to understand the ins and outs of the sport, but she would be filming shots of her character's past volleyball days and acting with a faked injury throughout the entirety of the film aside from those past clips.

Separating from Boruto was the only downside to her, but even that didn't dull her enthusiasm as the pair entered the gym together. Big, obsidian eyes went impossibly wide as the actress glanced around the huge gym, seeing not only the cast members she was working with but a few other men as well. Most of the guys were tall, some really tall. Only two of them were on the shorter side, one being her same height and the other just an inch taller. Those two were both adorable, maybe because they were so small in comparison to the others.

"Hello, everyone!" Sarada greeted the room cheerfully and they all turned to look at her with big smiles.

It was time for proper introductions to be given and she was more than happy to shake each of their hands while learning their names. She went for the short one with orange hair first, taking his hand and shaking it quickly in her excitement.

"Hi, I'm Sarada Uchiha." She smiled brightly, eyes sparkling as she waited to hear his name in return.

"Hi… I'm uh… Shoyo… Shoyo Hinata." He returned her smile but seemed a bit nervous, or maybe he was just shy.

"Wow, it's great to meet you!" Sarada beamed and then looked to the next guy, craning her head far back to stare up at him. He was even taller than her father. "So tall…" they really all were apart from those two, but she quickly learned that they were all kind.

There were several of them, and none of them were alike. Though surprisingly, the guys' personalities didn't seem very far off from the roles they were given. There was Kageyama who had this intimidating aura about him, but he was polite. Asahi was even taller than Kageyama, but she was able to see that he was nothing more than a big softie. Tanaka was the more comical one of the group and liked to tease all the others whenever he had the chance.

Nishinoya seemed like the bossy type, but he was friendly and all smiles—short like Hinata. Sugawara was more on the quiet side, also greeting Sarada kindly. The man who would play the captain of the team, Sawamura, was as nice as any of them and had a really impressive air of maturity about him. There was Tsukishima who was one of the tallest guys in the group and his sidekick, Yamaguchi who wasn't part of the main cast.

They were all so cute and sweet. "Thank you all for working with me. I will do my best," Sarada told the group with her best smile.

There were others there to coach them and help them learn what they were supposed to in the short amount of time they had to learn. Boruto stayed off to the side with the director who wanted to be involved in every aspect of the movie that he could. To start with, Sarada was given a packet filled with information on volleyball and then a contract to sign, stating that any injury she may receive while filming couldn't hold the production team liable. It was a precaution, she knew, but her father was the production team!

Rolling her eyes at having it dumped on her now of all times—when she was ready to play ball—Sarada hurried over to where Boruto was sitting on the bench and handed everything over. She never signed anything without a go-ahead from Boruto, no matter who gave it to her.

Boruto looked up at her, temporarily putting his conversation with the assistant director on hold. "What's this?" He asked, taking the paper and quickly going over it. "A waiver? This should have been covered in your contract." He pulled out a pen from his jacket's inner pocket and handed it to her. "Here you go. It looks okay."

Sarada nodded and took the pen, bending over to let the paper rest on the bench while she signed. "If you say so." She smiled warmly at him, her eyes locked on his with a slight turn of her head.

Boruto took the waiver from her, and stood from the bench, walking her back. "I'll take care of this, princess," he whispered, resting his hand on the small of her back. "You have fun, but be careful, okay? Volleyball can get really intense."

"Thank you, I'll be careful," She promised and went over to join Hinata and Kageyama by one of the coaches who was already explaining the exercises they would be going through today.

Serving the ball was the first on the list of things to learn, and it was the first thing they started. Each cast member was given a position and told to begin. For Sarada, it was hard to hit the ball with enough force to get it to go as far as she needed it to, and every time she smacked it, it stung her hand. It seemed things would be even trickier than she first thought. An entire hour of serve practice went on before the next drill began. Receives were another hard thing to get down, one of the hardest, but Sarada and the others just needed to be able to make it through.

Her dominant arm had grown tired after the first half-hour of playing and by now, it was aching and feeling weak. She didn't have to run much yet, as the ball was served right to her by one of the coaches, but every time she received the ball and it slammed down on her arms, it _hurt. _It angered Sarada to feel such pain just from playing what she had expected to be a fun game. It was exhausting though, and she wasn't even playing. Her arms ached all over and had turned redder with each ball that contacted them.

As excited as she had been to get there, Sarada was beyond ready to go when the two hours of practice ended. She barely took the time to say goodbye to everyone before she made a quick getaway. Boruto had waited by the bench for her and she found herself smiling at him, even though she was tired and hurting. She was excited to go home with him, but she was conscious of her arms, and subtly kept them out of his direct line of sight.

"Ready to go?" Boruto stood and grinned at her. "How did you find your first practice?"

"It was great!" Sarada laughed nervously. "I'm ready." More than. She wanted to take his hand but didn't want to risk him noticing how red and scratched her arms were. She definitely wasn't doing something right. "I'm hungry," She said, omitting the exhaustion and pain purposely as she led the way with her arms crossed in front of her.

Boruto matched her pace, walking slowly through the studio. They chatted lightly until they reached her dressing room. He handed her a bag with spare clothes and took a seat in front of the vanity as he waited for her. "What do you feel like eating? Do you want to eat out or order in?"

"I'd rather order in. I just want to shower and be lazy…" She murmured and turned her back to him to get changed.

"Even after all that practice, you're still feeling lazy?" He couldn't believe it but chuckled. "It looked tiring, though. Volleyball is one of the sports I don't like playing."

It _was_ tiring. Sarada was so tired and that's why she wanted to be lazy. "I can't help it." She huffed as she stripped her shirt and got the clean one on. "I'm just lazy."

Boruto nodded, swiveling around the vanity chair. "That's fair. Don't your arms hurt, though? I remember back in high school it would make the other's arms bruise pretty bad." He laughed. "Not me, though."

"W-what?" Sarada stiffened, fearing he'd figured it out. "No… no way… not me either!" She quickly denied it, knowing he was going to see through her at any given second. She couldn't lie to him… Sarada felt panicked and started hurrying, even more, stripping her shorts in an instant and grabbed the jeans he brought her.

He hummed, still swiveling in his chair and watching Ninstagram stories. "Okay, if you say so," he muttered, not really fully paying attention.

Sarada sighed in relief, knowing she was safe. The redness would fade soon, hopefully taking the soreness with it. Once she had her clothes on, Sarada fixed her ponytail and then put the dirty clothes in her bag.

"I'm ready," She said, hugging her bag to her chest as a means to hide her arms as she walked to the door.

Boruto got up, still scrolling through his phone, and walked with her to the parking lot. "Do you want me to get that for you?" He made a move to take her bag.

"No!" Sarada turned her whole body away from him, her voice too loud and reaction too extreme to be normal. If she didn't calm down, he was going to find out for sure. "I mean… it's okay. I can handle it."

He looked up from his phone then and raised a brow at her. "Are you alright?"

Sarada frowned and started walking to his car faster. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Boruto quickened his pace to stand next to her again and opened the trunk of his car. "It's my job to worry about you, Sarada." He extended his hand for her bag.

"Whatever." She sulked, chunking her bag in the trunk instead of handing it to him, and then hurried around the car. She'd opened the passenger door and got in before Boruto had even made a move.

After putting on her seatbelt, Sarada crossed her arms again, the only way she could effectively hide the redness on her arms. The trunk closed and a few seconds later, Boruto opened the driver's side door and got in. She didn't say anything because the more she spoke, the more likely she was to give herself away.

Boruto also didn't speak as he turned the ignition and hooked his phone up to the stereo. He handed it to her to choose the music and drove out of the parking lot. Worried that Boruto would look at her and find her secret, Sarada hurried to choose a playlist and then set his phone down, hearing hers go off at the same time. She wasn't happy about having to move more than necessary, finding her purse and digging her phone out. It could have been her parents though, so she had to check.

It wasn't her parents. It was Kagura.

While reading over the text, Sarada recalled how she'd let him know so last minute that she wouldn't be joining him for coffee Sunday. He had been understanding and sweet, but now he was asking for a rain check.

"Um… Boruto?" Sarada began as she thought over her schedule and which days she may be free.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes on the road as he made a turn.

"I just got a text… from Kagura. You remember him?"

"Uuhh… Yeah, the guy from dad's event, right?"

"Yes, him," She confirmed. "He wants to reschedule our coffee date. I'm free on Wednesday, right?"

"_Date?_" Boruto tore his gaze away from the road, his brows furrowed at her. "Who said anything about a date?"

"Oh. He did… but I don't think he meant it like _that._" She smiled as her thumbs hovered over her phone, ready to type a response.

He calmed down a bit, facing the road again but his lower lip jutted out substantially. Boruto muttered, "I don't think we have anything planned on Wednesday afternoon, yeah. Just volleyball practice for you in the morning."

"W-Wednesday morning? So soon?" She asked, face falling. "I thought… not until Friday…"

Boruto placed a hand on her thigh, voice soft. "You have it three times a week, princess. I thought I told you that."

"You didn't." She whined. "I thought only two days." Could she even survive three? Wouldn't things only get more intense?

"Oh, sorry," Boruto kept his eyes on the road, and reached for her hand, accidentally grabbing her wrist instead. Sarada winced at the contact and Boruto let go, slowing the car down to look at her. His blue eyes were wide upon seeing her wrists, all red and starting to bruise. "Sarada what the hell, why didn't you tell me?" His hands were back on the wheel, a frown marring his features.

Her reflexes were slow and she'd given her pain away. Like a big baby. "There's nothing to tell," She muttered, glaring out the window.

"Sarada," his tone wasn't harsh, but it was enough for her to know he wasn't happy. "We're stopping by the pharmacy first. I need to get ice on that."

"Ice?" Sarada gasped. "That's… won't that be cold? And I want to go home right away, I'm tired. I mean… I just want to cuddle…" she slipped… again.

Boruto sighed. "You won't have to leave the car. I'll run inside, get it and we can go home. Let's go back to my house, my mom left some food there last night."

Sarada wanted to argue with him but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere so she just kept her mouth shut and laid her head back against the headrest. Her eyes closed and she breathed easily, feeling as if she could fall asleep right then and there. She wouldn't though, or at least she didn't think she would until a turn jarred her awake. She couldn't have drifted for longer than a few seconds, but they were already parking at the pharmacy.

"I'll be right back, princess," Boruto carefully picked up her hand and kissed it, giving her a small smile before getting out of the car.

He was so sweet. Sarada groaned once she was alone, even her shoulders feeling tense and achy. She would probably just get used to it, all she needed to do was power through. Just keep at it and it wouldn't be so bad. At least that's what she was hoping.

A glimpse at her phone reminded her that she hadn't replied to Kagura's text so she did so while waiting for Boruto. She agreed to meet him Wednesday afternoon, as long as nothing changed, and assured him that she would let him know if anything came up. He replied almost instantly, which surprised her. Just a quick word of thanks and a sweet comment of how he was looking forward to seeing and speaking with her again. Kagura was a nice guy and she could see the two of them being friends.

Boruto came back to the car, holding on to a small brown paper bag. Once he sat down, he opened it up and pulled out an ice pack for her. "Here you go, princess. Put that on your arm so it won't swell too much, okay?"

"Already?" She whined but accepted the ice pack and did as she was told. The material over it didn't cause the cold to burn her skin like she was expecting, in fact, it felt like a relief. "Oh… it's nice."

"Told you," he grinned. "Is it really painful? If you don't feel better by tomorrow, I can ask for you to skip practice on Wednesday."

"Not happening. I'm not going to miss any practices!" Sarada wouldn't have anyone talking down on her for being inadequate. "I'm fine. Doesn't even hurt."

He nodded and drove out of the pharmacy's parking lot. "Alright, just tell me if it's too much. Those bruises can get really serious, ya know? There's also an in house doctor at the studio we can check with."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" Sarada told him with a soft sigh. "Oh, by the way, I made the coffee date with Kagura for Wednesday afternoon."

"Why?" Boruto pouted. "Won't you be tired after practice?"

If she was alive, she would be tired without a doubt. "Yes, but maybe the coffee will make me feel better."

"Not coffee, water. You need to stay hydrated. I'll take a look at what exercises they have for you on that day."

"Boruto." Sarada huffed. "I am _not _having a water date."

"It's not even a date," Boruto scoffed. "I'm gonna be there, okay?"

"Well of course you are!" Sarada snapped, scowling at him. She wouldn't go without him. "It's a friend date. That's a thing, don't you know that?"

He silently mocked the word date as he drove. "Whatever. What does he want, anyway?"

"He wants to be friends. It was easy talking to him and he thought the same of me. We actually have a lot in common and he's smart. Loves to read too." Sarada smiled, thinking the three of them would get along just fine.

"_Friends_," Boruto snorted. "Right."

Sarada shook her head at her manager, not surprised by his attitude on the matter one bit. "No need to be angry. It's just a late lunch and a little conversation. And you'll be there the whole time." He should have known by now that she didn't want anyone other than him.

"Yeah, I know," Boruto pouted. "Okay, fine. I'll get us somewhere nice and private. I don't want anyone taking photos again." He rolled his eyes and took a turn, near his home.

"Reminds me… about Hōki… any news?" Sarada wasn't sure where they were in their relationship at this point. It was supposed to be over, but she hadn't gotten confirmation of that.

Boruto sighed dramatically. "Don't even remind me. I asked Mitsuki to take care of it because Kakashi is being difficult. But I really should stop putting it off…" He pulled into his driveway and killed the engine. "You'll probably have to meet Hōki again soon, take some photos, and have that last until at least your second month of filming. The boys will have to make you look busy."

Sarada nodded, thinking the guys wouldn't mind doing that at all. They were all really kind. "Alright… though I was hoping to be done with him months ago." There was nothing she could really do. Things had to be taken care of the right way, without either one of them bringing about any damage to the others' image.

"Your contract says once you start filming for another movie, we can end it. But Kakashi did pose a good point. It would look too convenient that you broke up even at the start, and you technically haven't started filming yet."

"So annoying." She groaned as he put the car in park and then she looked out the window. Sarada really didn't feel like moving now. "Ugh." There was no way she could convince him to leave her in the car. Just another minute, then she'd get up.

"I know it really is," he sighed and looked at her. "I also need you to meet his new costars, make it look like you're all good to stop cheating rumors, ya know? As much as I hate the bastard, I don't want it to look like he cheated on you, either."

Sarada hummed in understanding and closed her eyes. She could just sleep in the car, hugging her ice pack. Living her best life.

"Come on, princess. Let's get inside. I'll get you in bed, you look exhausted." Boruto opened up his car and walked around, opening her door for her.

"Can I just stay here for a minute?" She asked quietly, heavy lids not wanting to open at all. "I'm right behind you…"

"No." Boruto frowned. "Come on." He offered his hand for her to take.

Sulking, Sarada pried her eyes open and took his hand, forcing herself out of the car. She didn't make a peep, unwilling to let off any sounds of her discomfort. She wanted to pass out already, but maybe a nice long bath would do her good. Anything to relax her shoulders and put her arms at ease. She walked with Boruto, glad that he kept his pace slow.

"I'll just… have a bath." Sarada yawned and released his hand, eyes closing before she could take a step. She shook her head to wake herself up and open her eyes.

Boruto frowned and wound his arm around her waist, holding her up. "Are you sure? Maybe a nap first." He was basically carrying her into the house, making sure she wouldn't trip over her own feet.

"Little sleepy." She admitted with another yawn. "But… my shoulders hurt."

"I don't want you falling asleep in the tub," Boruto muttered, but made his way to the bathroom, anyway. "I'll stay with you." He sat her down on the edge of the tub, putting the plug on, he let the water run and adjusted the temperature. "You need a massage."

"Ugh. No. I don't like it when other people touch me." She frowned, eyes still closed as she listened to the water run.

He chuckled lightly and stood in front of her, pulling her in for a hug. Sarada pressed her cheek on his chest and sighed when Boruto rubbed her back. "I know. I'll give you a massage. How about that?"

"You?" She mumbled against his chest, the word muffled. If he wanted to give her a massage, that was another story entirely. "I like you…"

Boruto smiled softly at her, continually rubbing her back and slowly working his hands on her shoulders, kneading lightly. "A massage or bath? Choose one, princess," Boruto kissed the top of her head and dipped his hand in the bath, checking the temperature.

Oh, she was getting that message, but she wanted the bath as well. "Both." She hummed, lifting her shirt to get her hands on the button of her jeans. She was way too lazy though and like the spoiled girl she was, Sarada whined, "strip me."

Even if Boruto didn't protest, the pink tint of his cheeks was still there. He took a step back and held on to the edge of her shirt, pulling it over her head when she lifted her arms. His hands then trailed down to her jeans, undoing her button. "Stand up," he whispered, wanting to make sure she won't fall into the tub.

Sarada held onto his arms as she stood up, eyes still closed as she waited for him to pull her jeans and panties down. Boruto's fingers were lingering at the hem of her pants, long enough for her to finally open her eyes to look at him. "Cold feet?"

He coughed to hide his blush. "No. I'm just worried you look really tired." Boruto's voice was low, and he bent down to unzip her pants and pull it down, leaving her panties on for now. Sarada stepped out of her jeans, and Boruto stood up, his face inches from hers.

"It's all got to come off, Boruto." Sarada smiled lazily, not missing the way his ears had gone red.

"I-I know that," he muttered, turning his face away from her. His hand snuck behind her, unclasping her bra. When that was off, he hooked his index fingers on the sides of her panties and bent down to pull it off. Sarada stepped out of her panties when Boruto stepped back. As he stood, he exhaled, his breath fanning over the length of her body. One arm slipped around her waist, while the other cradled her face. Slowly, he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

Sarada melted against him instantaneously, parting her soft lips and moulding them against his. Her hands went to his chest, fisting his shirt as she kissed him back, forgetting everything else for the moment.

Boruto sighed into the kiss, pulling her closer and slipping his hand behind her head, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved together in a slow and gentle pace, he took a deep breath in and parted unwillingly from her lips. "Let's get you in the bath, princess." Although he said so, Boruto made no move to let her go, resting his forehead on hers.

"With you?" She whispered, turning her face just enough to kiss his jawline.

He hummed and stroked her hair. "Alright, if that's what my princess wants."

Sarada nodded quickly. "Yes, I want that," She said, already dropping her hands to work them under his shirt, getting a good feel of him while she worked it up.

Boruto laughed lightly, raising his arms to help her remove his shirt. When his head was free, he bent down to capture her lips in another kiss, leaning a little more into her. Sarada whimpered against his lips, suddenly having an urge for much more than a kiss, but she was sore and tired and wasn't sure if she could handle it. She wasn't going to say that though. Besides, she was too busy pushing his jeans down past his hips, hands gliding up his back. Boruto had the perfect body in her eyes, muscular but not overly so. She wanted to touch him all over, kiss him all over, make him crazy for her.

He pulled away from the kiss, hands rubbing at her sides. Boruto struggled to even his breathing, kissing her jaw and trailing it down her neck. He stopped himself from moving his hands around when he saw the bruises on her wrists, frowning by the tiniest bit. Boruto stopped the water and held her hand, dropping a bath bomb before saying, "Let's get you in the bath."

"Okay." Sarada agreed breathlessly, holding onto his hand as she stepped into the warm water. She sat down and made sure to leave room behind herself for him. The water already felt amazing, but it didn't truly hit her until Boruto was settled in behind her and she rested her back against him. Now she was living her best life. "Much better."

Boruto wrapped his arms around her middle, careful not to touch her arms. His hands made lazy circles on her stomach and upper thighs, helping her muscles relax. Boruto planted soft kisses on her nape and shoulder. At this rate, he was going to put her to sleep in the tub and she didn't think she would mind at all.

"After this film is finished… let's go somewhere," She said, voice just a soft whisper. "You want to?"

"As long as I'm with you," Boruto whispered back, kissing her shoulder. His hands came up to her shoulder blades, dropping some of the warm bath water on it. His hands then trailed up to her shoulders, kneading lightly. "Where do you want to go?"

Sarada moaned and enjoyed his touch for a long moment before responding. "Somewhere warm. And quiet… just me and you."

"Alright, that sounds good," Boruto pressed kissed on her nape as he continued to massage her. "I'll set it up."

"I want a big tub… so we can do this every night." She smiled, already feeling so much better thanks to him.

"Warm weather, a big bathtub." Boruto nodded. "What else?" He kept massaging her shoulders, moving down to her upper arms, careful not to touch her bruises.

"Hmm…" Sarada thought it over for a while. "Lots of ice cream… I want to wear only your T-shirt's everyday… and just… you. That's all I want." That was all she needed.

"That sounds doable," Boruto chuckled, withdrawing his hands from her shoulders and turning on the shower, washing her hair down with warm water. He then turned it off and placed some shampoo in his hands and lathered her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp. "Like what we did back on the beach."

"Yes." She moaned, completely limp against him. "I want… a whole month of us… beach." Those hands felt amazing and she almost wished this moment would never end.

"A month?" Boruto sounded surprised but laughed it off. "Alright. One month."

"Is that not long enough?" Sarada asked with a silly smile. "Maybe two is best."

"Forever is better." Boruto grinned. "It doesn't matter where to me, as long as I'm with you."

"Fine… one month. But forever for you and me." She couldn't stop smiling and tired or not, Boruto just made her ridiculously happy.

"Forever for you and me," he repeated and Sarada knew that she would hold him to that.

Forever.

* * *

A/N: This is one my (Kairi) favorite chapters to reread because of the soft bathtub scene. It just puts me at ease whenever I read it.

The cross over is with Haikyu! Have you watched/read it? It is AMAZING!

Wash your hands and stay at home, fam. Stay safe.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	23. Volleyball Practices and Coffee Dates

A/N: Thank you for all the support you have been giving this fic so far! :)

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

All the sweet moments that the two have been having was such a delight for Boruto. It seemed like their relationship only grew more intimate with each passing day. They basically lived together, switching houses every now and then. Boruto continued to drive Sarada to work, be it to her acting classes or her volleyball practices and did his work around her schedule, always wanting to keep her within his sight, only leaving her if it really couldn't be helped. Sarada made it clear to him that he was the only one she wanted to be with, but it still irked him whenever other guys would make a move on her. They weren't officially together, but that didn't really matter to the two of them since it was clear to the close and important people in their lives what they were to each other.

But it still annoyed Boruto when _other people_ thought that Boruto didn't belong next to Sarada and there was one guy in particular who had been trying to impose himself on Sarada—Hōki Taketori.

Boruto had been frowning all Tuesday when Mitsuki forwarded him an email, a proposal from Kakashi that Hōki meets the cast of Haikyuu and visits Sarada on Wednesday. It would only be a social media post, mostly on Hōki's side. A story of Sarada in action or during her break, and a post on Sarada's feed that he came to visit her and have coffee after. Boruto had heavily denied the after-work 'date' and offered to talk to the cast members' managers instead to include Hōki in their social media for the day. And in turn, Sarada would come to set on Hōki's new romance, meeting his new leading lady and make it look like they were fast friends.

There was a schedule of activities and events they needed to be seen together, including a basketball game and some parties. It spanned across a total of five months, but the latter two were silent on their end, making it look like they were on a break, and finally announcing that they were no longer together. The activities were heavy on both sides for their new films, and Hōki declared he would be going on vacation a few times without Sarada. This was it, the plan to end their fake relationship. It should have relieved Boruto, but instead, he was feeling dread. Sarada would be shooting next month, and yet he would still have to make it appear they were dating. Sarada wouldn't be happy, but it scared Boruto more to think that her father wouldn't be happy about it as well. The times they met in the studio, he always made his disdain for Hōki known. Despite Boruto celebrating this fact, it also scared him, feeling pressured that he had to get rid of their fake relationship as fast as he could.

Boruto walked Sarada to the gym and watched her approach her costars. Hinata and Kageyama were already there, as well as Sugawara and Asahi. The latter two helping each other stretch while Kageyama and Hinata were practicing their volleys. The two were naturals, and Boruto understood why they were chosen for the role, despite not being very well known actors. They already had a volleyball background, and the two also had good teamwork and chemistry.

Sarada was dressed a little better today, knowing well that she would appear on social media. Her hair was still up in a ponytail, and she opted to wear her contacts yet again. She wore a dark purple dry-fit shirt and volleyball shorts. Boruto bought her knee and elbow pads, just in case she would need them. Not wanting to fuss with them later on, Sarada already put them on. Sawamura, Tsukushima, Tanaka, and Nishinoya burst into the gym, looking relieved that the coach wasn't there yet. They said hi to Boruto before jogging over to the other side of the gym, warming up.

Hōki, later on, showed up with Kakashi, the former wearing workout clothes. Boruto lifted a brow. Hōki didn't even bother greeting Boruto, only walking directly to Sarada. Kakashi did the pleasantries, saying hi and smiling warmly at him.

"What the hell, Kakashi," Boruto glared. "You said he was visiting. Why is he wearing that?"

"Well, the coach said he could join," Kakashi replied casually. "He just so happened to be a colleague of mine."

The manager grumbled at that, and turned to face the team. Sarada was pulled to Hōki's side, his arm wound around her waist as he talked to the rest of the cast. Sawamura and Sugawara were friendly enough, all smiles and welcoming him. Hinata and Nishinoya, along with Kageyama (but that could just have been his resting face) did not seem too pleased.

The coach finally arrived, blowing his whistle and the boys jogging to form a straight line. Sarada pulled herself away from Hōki, teetering over to Hinata, putting some space between them. The coach and Kakashi exchanged a few words before he set them off to start with a run around the court.

Boruto sat down on the bench, texting Mitsuki furiously about the entire arrangement. He didn't feel any better at all knowing that Hōki was still as fit as he was, easily keeping up with the drills. Once Kageyama and Sugawara started with setting for the guys to volley, Kakashi walked up to the court, taking a video of Hōki doing them perfectly. That really rubbed Boruto the wrong way, especially seeing Sarada wince once the ball hit her wrists.

During break, Hōki pulled out his own phone, doing a story sweep of the cast and zooming in on Sarada's face as she drank water. Hinata peered in front of the camera, fooling around and blocking Sarada from view. Boruto knew he liked that boy. He was only seventeen, but had a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't stop getting in Hōki's way, and Tanaka came to join him, with Nishinoya pulling funny faces in the background. Sarada was happy to sit and hide behind Asahi.

Boruto then came over, pulling out his phone and putting it in Sarada's hand. "Just press here and take a sweep, I'll fix it up."

"What's a sweep?" Sarada blinked at him curiously, unsure what she was supposed to do.

"Just pan around," Boruto explained. He held the camera up in her hands and guided her. Showing her how to pan around the court. Tsukishima was in view, and he shied away. "Ah, press here," Boruto pressed the white button and it started recording. Just in time to catch Hinata annoying Hōki and Tanaka removing his shirt, screaming when he volleyed Sugawara's set perfectly.

Sarada's eyes were wide, amazed by the things she saw on the screen. "What does this one do?" She pushed a button and the front-facing camera revealed the two of them, cheeks brushing. Boruto was surprised, but said hi to the camera and grinned. "Look who's learning how to use Ninstagram." He turned the story off and replayed it, showing it to her.

"Oh wow… we are _so _cute." Sarada giggled, gushing over the end of the video. "I didn't want it to end."

Boruto laughed and swiped around to place a filter. He tagged the people that showed up on the screen and posted it on her official Ninstagram. "See, you can replay it here, and if you click this heart, it can go to a highlight. That means it stays on your profile instead of disappearing."

"Oh!" Sarada clicked the heart right away. "I don't want it to disappear. I want more of these."

Boruto laughed and placed the highlight on her "on set" compilation for Haikyu. "There you go. Now it'll be there. Want to try making another one?"

"Yes!" Sarada laughed, nodding her head excitedly. "I want many, many more."

"Okay, okay," Boruto showed her how to use filters, showing her one that had hearts and would appear if they recognize a person on the screen. "Try this one, and point it at Kageyama and Hinata."

Sarada happily did so, cooing in delight as she zoomed in on the two, hearts throbbing all around them. "Oh my goodness! They are so cute together… almost like a couple… oh but… what if they _are?!_"

Sawamura peered over, looking at the screen and laughed. "What if they are _indeed_."

Hōki had enough of Hinata, walking over towards Sarada who offered him a small smile upon noticing him. She held up the phone to do a sweep of Hōki. "Got you." She laughed.

As much as Boruto was happy Sarada was finally discovering the joys of Ninstagram, he hated that Hōki's face would have to be on it for today. Just when he thought those days were over. Hinata came rushing back with Nishinoya, holding up their phones. Hinata was chatting all over the place, doing a live stream. Boruto had to stop himself from rolling his eyes but laughed when Hinata pointed the camera at Hōki's face. "This is the one who doesn't belong in the cast but he's here for some reason… because of her." He then pointed it at Sarada, who was still holding on to Boruto's phone.

Sarada's cheeks darkened from a blush as she stared at Hinata. "H-Hōki just wants to support me in everything I do." She stammered, hating that she still had to lie about the nonsense.

Hinata laughed at that and walked all around, pointing his phone at the other cast members' faces, even sneaking one at the coach. Once the coach noticed, he blew his whistle, telling them that break time was over.

Boruto took his phone back from Sarada and walked to the bench to sit. He watched the comments flood in and reposted some of Hinata and Nishinoya's stories on his own personal Ninstagram. As usual, people were commenting on things and sending DMs and like always, Boruto ignored them. It was Sarada's Ninstagram that blew up the most with new DMs.

_Hōki may have been there, but we know you liked being with your manager better. _

_Soooo cuuuute! Wait, does this mean you don't do your own stories?_

_HA! Boruto makes your stories. I knew it._

He snickered at the last one, and people really should have known that Sarada doesn't curate her own feed. But maybe now, she would come to appreciate it more and try out making her own stories from time to time.

Boruto sat back and watched the cast members practice. The boys were getting better at volleys. Kageyama and Hinata were ushered to the side to practice setting and spiking with another coach.

He felt his pocket vibrate. It was a message from Mitsuki.

_I saw Sarada's story. There's an article out about it. It's cute. Say goodbye to life, though. Hōki's fans hate it. _

Boruto rolled his eyes. As if he cared about that. But curiosity got the better of him, clicking on the link Mitsuki sent to read the article. He had to admit, he was impressed. NinFeed worked fast, compiling all the stories and photos the cast members of Haikyu posted within the hour and wrote an article.

It started with a short background on Haikyu and whom it was starring. There was a GIF of Hinata talking on his live feed, and Kageyama setting a ball for Asahi. The next one was a GIF of the story Sarada made, with hearts flying around Kageyama and Hinata's heads.

_But wait, that isn't all we have here! Actress Sarada Uchiha posted her own Ninstagram story, seemingly done by the actress herself. You could hear her manager, Boruto Uzumaki, teaching her how to pan the camera, and then reveal this cutie: _

There was GIF of the camera turning from Hōki and Hinata to Sarada and Boruto's faces, squished together on screen. Sarada's face lighting up and Boruto saying hi.

_It looks like this was her first time to use Ninstagram, and even added it to her highlights. Her boyfriend, Hōki Taketori was also there to visit and joined the practice. _

The photo was of the two of them, that Boruto had taken and a clip from Hōki's own story.

_Aww isn't that cute! Hōki is a real cutie who supports his girlfriend. We're happy to see that despite their new roles, they're still as close as ever! _

_Want more updates on Haikyu? Follow our blog! _

Boruto rolled his eyes. The article was fair enough but a quick look at the comment section and Mitsuki was right. Hōki's fans were hating on Boruto for having his face that close to hers, while there were other people replying that they looked cute, and if they were Sarada's fans, they would know that Boruto almost always appeared on her social media since he was the one who curated her feed.

He sent a text to Mitsuki with emojis that were rolling its eyes and a bunch of snakes.

Boruto:_ I bet that's what they think I am rn. _

Mitsuki:_ You're not as cute as my snakes. _

He laughed at his friends' response and put his phone away. Boruto wouldn't mind this article. It was harmless and he had held up Sarada's part of the deal—put Hōki on her Ninstagram for today. Before practice ended, Boruto took a photo of all of them and posted it on Sarada's feed without a caption, just a few volleyball emojis.

Hōki tried to get Sarada alone, but Tanaka was quick to pull her out of the gym to get donuts that the coach announced were waiting for the team in the pantry. Boruto walked with Hinata, who was shamelessly staring at him.

"Uuuhh… Can I help you, Shoyo?" Boruto stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What are you to Sarada-chan?" He asked brazenly, to which Kageyama snickered at.

"W-what do you mean? I'm her manager." Boruto averted his gaze.

"No, like, are you in love with her or something?" Shoyo leaned a little closer, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Th-that's ridiculous. I'm just doing my job." Boruto could feel the heat flood his face and rise to the tip of his ears.

"Our managers aren't here, you know," Kageyama smirked. "It's just you who always is."

"Handling Sarada is different," Boruto defended. "She has a lot of needs and I want to make sure I support her well."

"Oohh, needs?" Shoyo laughed. "Are you sure you're not just clingy?"

Sawamura smacked the back of Shoyo's head. "Quit being impolite."

Boruto was thankful for Sawamura, being one of the dads on the team. He really fit the role of captain. Asahi laughed lightly next to him. "But really, I don't believe she and Hōki are together. You can tell me, I won't say."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Boruto denied. "He misses her and he wanted to be here." They were all damn lies but he couldn't sell Sarada out like that.

Asahi sighed. "And here I thought you two were together. You look cute together, you know?"

"Better than that prick!" Hinata screamed, earning him another smack from Sawamura.

.

.

.

Boruto slumped on the chair in front of the vanity as he waited for Sarada to change. He packed a nice dress and flats for her to wear to their _not_ date with Kagura. As if he didn't have enough things to pout about already. "Do we _have_ to go?" Boruto whined.

"Boruto," Sarada groaned, hands smoothing out her dress that she'd just gotten on. "I am not canceling this last minute. You don't even have to work, it won't be long… just a coffee date."

"Just a coffee date," he repeated and mocked. "It's not even a date!" Boruto crossed his arms across his chest and pouted some more.

"It is, but not a romantic one. I only want those with you." Sarada spoke easily and firmly enough to hopefully get her point across to him, but she understood. "Please don't be upset. It's just a one-time thing."

"Kagura hardly seems like the type to make this a one-time thing," Boruto sulked. He and Kagura really hit it off but that guy still rubbed him the wrong way the moment he asked his princess out on a _date._

Sarada sighed and walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look up at her. "Friends. He wants to be friends. That's it. If he wants to see us again, it will be as friends."

Boruto didn't want to look at her, just to be stubborn. But he could never not take the chance to see her face. He forced his blue eyes on her, and his pout started to disappear. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss him on his nose. "Much better. And I'm ready whenever you are."

"Let's go," Boruto got on his feet and sighed before saying, "if I can tolerate Hōki, I can take Kagura. He's a lot nicer and such a…" Boruto shuddered at the memory of him stuttering when he first saw that charming smile on Kagura. "_Prince_."

"Hmm. I see what you mean." Sarada hummed on her way to the door. "He's nice… I really thought you liked him."

"Well… I don't hate him." And that was the truth. "But he asked you out and now maybe I do. A bit."

"People of the opposite sex can be friends too, Boruto. You know that." She sighed as they left her dressing room and made their way towards the building's exit.

"Yeah, yeah," Boruto rolled his eyes but stifled a laugh. "You know, I think Shoyo is on to me. Has he ever said anything to you?"

"Shoyo?" Sarada asked, brows creasing in thought. "What do you mean 'on to you'?"

"He uuuhh…" Boruto felt himself blush. "Asked me if I was in love with you. Straight up." The audacity of that teenager. He wasn't wrong, though.

"Ooh, you must be really obvious, huh?" Sarada smirked, teasingly nudging him one his side with her elbow.

Boruto's cheeks reddened all the more. "N-no. Everyone is basically in love with you, okay? I would be suspicious of people who aren't." At least, that's what he felt. It was like the whole world was out to steal his princess from him.

"Boruto, you're being ridiculously annoying. Listen to yourself. Everyone is basically in love with me? Please!" She huffed, shaking her head with a deep sigh. "There's only one person in love with me. Maybe some love the idea of me, but what do they know? They're nobody's."

He found it cute that she thought that. And maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't. Boruto wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled Sarada in for a hug. Kissing her temple he whispered, "well, I'm in love with you. And people who aren't just don't know any better, ya know?"

"You're the only one who matters to me. Nothing anyone else says or does will ever change that."

Hearing her reassure him made his heart swell and hold her hand. If Sarada said he was the only one she had eyes for, that was more than enough for Boruto.

.

.

.

The cafe that Boruto chose was relatively popular, on the upscale side of town. It was one of Sarada's favorites, and their chocolate cake was known to be the best. Much to his surprise—well, not really—Kagura was already there. Reading over the menu.

Boruto let go of Sarada's hand, in favor of resting it at the small of her back as they walked towards their table. Kagura looked up and was instantly all smiles.

"Hello! It's so good to see you two again," Kagura said and extended his hand for a shake.

"Likewise," Boruto grinned and shook his hand.

Sarada took a seat across the table from Kagura, smiling warmly at him. "I'm glad we could meet for coffee. Sorry, it was delayed, my schedule is heavy most days and sometimes I just need a day for myself."

"It's no problem, I totally understand," Kagura grinned that perfect grin at Sarada that had Boruto stuttering. "I'm just so happy you two could come to spend time with me. The pleasure is all mine." Was it just Boruto or were there _sparkles_ coming around Kagura?

"Y-yeah," Boruto took a sip of water and looked away. "Did you find anything you like?"

"I have a taste for something sweet. I think I'll have a slice of the strawberry cake with my coffee. I don't think I could handle much." Sarada said to Boruto with the same soft smile on her face.

"Alright. Anything you want, princess." Boruto grinned but then froze on the spot. He slipped up but tried to play it cool, raising his hand to call the waiter. "I think I'll have a chocolate cake. Have you ever tried it, Kagura?"

A kind smile was on his face. "No, I haven't. But that did look enticing. I heard the muffins were good, too. I think I'll have that instead with some tea."

"Right." Boruto then greeted the waiter, giving their orders and slumping back on the couch, listening to Kagura and Sarada's conversation.

"How do you feel about it when people call you by your character's names, Sarada? Or perhaps if they assume that's who you really are?" He asked, leaning a little forward. "I hope you pardon the questions. I've always wanted to hear an actor's take on it."

Sarada crossed her legs at the knee under the table and continued to smile at Kagura. "I don't mind. There are people who mistake me personality-wise for a character I have played. That just means they don't know me. I haven't had anyone call me a name I've gone by in different films in years though. It doesn't happen that often. Especially with my fans, they know who I am."

"Interesting," Kagura nodded, keeping a smile on his face, too. "And you, Boruto? How does it feel to work with someone so famous?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Boruto rolled his eyes. "How does it feel to work with dad?"

Kagura laughed. "It's an honor working with your father. He's such a respectable man, but can be quite the goofball, too."

"Huh," Boruto shrugged. "I like working with Sarada. I don't usually get star struck because she's the biggest star out there for me." The only star he really liked to look at if he was being completely honest.

"Oh, really?" Sarada gawked at Boruto. "Did you forget about Uncle Itachi and Uncle Shisui? Because I haven't…"

Boruto blanched and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Th-that's _different_!"

"Itachi and Shisui Uchiha?" Kagura asked. "From Keeping Up With the Uchihas? I loved that show."

"Yes, my uncles. Boruto is a big fan of the show as well, especially my uncles." Sarada giggled.

Perhaps he could die now. His girl just threw him under the bus when he was trying to play it cool. "They were amazing, okay? I didn't know they were even that scary in real life."

"You've met them?" Kagura was looking so excited. The waiter arrived and placed their food in front of them. "Tell me all about them."

"Not you too!" Sarada laughed. "They're similar to how they were on the show… just more intense and very, very overprotective."

"No way!" Kagura laughed. "They do look like the type."

"They totally are!" Boruto huffed. "I thought they were going to kill me just for _existing_."

"Pft. They wouldn't do _that._" Sarada laughed. "They just want to know that I'm safe."

"You are!" Boruto whined. "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Sarada patted his shoulder, still giggling. "I know that, but they didn't." She said before glancing back across the table to Kagura. "They can be a bit much, but they're really great men. Maybe one day you could meet them too."

A happy smile came on to Kagura's face. "They sound lovely. I would be honored to meet them."

Honestly. This guy was like a character straight out of a fairytale. But as the conversation flowed and they ate their cake, Boruto actually had a good time, finding more things in common with Kagura than he previously found. Sarada was laughing most of the time, too.

Kagura offered more information about himself, what his hobbies were and which shows he indulged in. He also shared some stories about the famous people he had encountered. "But none of them were as down to earth as you are, Sarada. I sit here and feel like we're two old friends catching up."

"I am no different from anyone else… at least I don't want to be. It's nice feeling normal and free, even if only for a little while," She said softly. "I like quiet and try to stay in my own little world as much as I can."

Kagura tipped his head to the side. "I think that part of you is captured well, despite your nicely curated social media pages."

"I take care of that for her," Boruto replied. "I know what her fans want to know, and I filter the things Sarada likes to keep private. Not everyone has the privilege of knowing Sarada."

"It's a nice control to have," Kagura smiled. "Though I did notice you two like to appear in each other's social media quite a lot. I saw your story this morning, Sarada. Really cute."

"Yes, of course, we do. Boruto is my manager and I depend on him for everything basically. We're always together and he's so helpful. My fans know and respect how close we are. Everyone should."

"I agree," Kagura sipped his tea. "I do notice your fans love Boruto. I just wonder how Hōki copes. He must be a very secure man not to get jealous." He caught himself and waved his hand. "Ah, sorry. That was too bold of me. I don't know him and I shouldn't have said that."

Boruto raised a brow at that. This guy was _sharp_. "He understands what Sarada and I are to each other. We've spent some time together as well. He's well aware." Hōki was aware, alright. Aware that Sarada would never be his but he grasped at all the little straws he could to keep her close to him.

"Right. Besides, I don't need a man in my life who doesn't trust me." Sarada snorted and crossed her arms. "I deserve to be respected and if I'm not, then I'll be single."

Kagura laughed. "Of course, of course. He's lucky to have you and you're right. You definitely deserve to be treated like a princess."

The cake Boruto was swallowing lodged on his throat and he tried to clear it but it came out in a fit of coughs. He kept coughing until his eyes watered and drank some water to help push the cake down. God. This guy was something else.

"Boruto, are you okay?" Sarada leaned closer to him, patting and rubbing his back with a look of concern on her face.

"I—I'm okay," he wheezed. "It's getting late, don't you think?"

Sarada gave him a smug, knowing look before cradling her mug in her hands and lifting it for a sip. "I'm almost finished with my coffee, then we can go. I have some things to take care of."

Kagura looked at his watch and gasped. "Time flies, huh? I didn't realize we've been here for three hours."

"Sure does," Boruto nodded, thankful that Sarada had caught on. "Sorry to cut it short, too. But we have some things to attend to for her lessons tomorrow."

"No problem, I'm just so happy you two came out to see me and this cake is wonderful." Kagura smiled.

"Get some for takeout. They usually sell fast," Boruto suggested. "Sarada, do you want anything to bring home?"

"No, thank you. I'm not going to be hungry for any more cake tonight." She murmured behind her mug.

Boruto felt a chill run down his spine, knowing full well what Sarada would want to eat once they got home. "Alright, let me get the bill, then."

"Oh please, let me take care of it." Kagura stood from the couch and headed over to the register. "It's the least I can do."

Boruto stopped himself and blinked for a few moments. "Alright if you insist."

Kagura grinned at him and walked over to the register, leaving the two on the couch.

"God, he is on to us," Boruto whispered to Sarada.

"How will you feel one day when we don't have to be a secret anymore?" Sarada asked quietly, gazing into his eyes in wonder.

"I would be the happiest man alive, princess." Boruto took her hands in his and gave them a quick kiss. "I wouldn't have to keep choking on things trying hard to hide how much I adore you."

"Boruto," Sarada whispered, her face twisting into a look full of sadness and longing. "Don't you say things like that to me when I can't do anything about it."

He grinned cheekily at her and let go of her hands the moment he noticed Kagura approach. "You can make it up to me when we get home." He winked.

With that smug smile on her face, he was sure she would.

* * *

A/N: Shoyo is such a cutie and is so fun to write. Teehee!

Tyy and I also have a new fic that's published on her account: **Deepest Affections**. It's a Royal AU, wherein Boruto is a prince, and Sarada is a high born lady. The chapters for that story are significantly longer, and the writing style is also different to suite the time period. Make sure to hop on over there to give it a read!

It looks like Hoki isn't out of the picture just yet, and Kagura wants in. But in a cast full of boys and new players, who do you think will be taking Sarada's attention next? Please do leave us a review on whom you think is the next contender! Hehe.

Cheers and have a good work week ahead, fam. Wash your hands and stay healthy!

Kairi and Tyy


	24. The Manager & Jealousy

A/N: Have you guessed who the new player in the field will be? Hold on to your guess because it's about to go down.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Today had been a lovely day, it was warm and sunny and fun being with the guys in the gym—even if Sarada wasn't so sure about all the workouts she was being subjected to. It made her realize that she really needed to get into shape or else this project was going to eat her alive.

Tiring as it was, she loved every second of it. The guys were all so nice and wholesome, but Shoyo was her favorite. He was cute and liked to hug her and ask her how she was doing. Sarada had exchanged numbers with all of the guys already, but she and Shoyo texted regularly now.

The practice had been seeming increasingly difficult with each passing day, but the entire group was invited out for dinner after their first week of hard work, which they all welcomed excitedly. On the ride to the restaurant, Sarada held tight to Boruto's hand and talked about how glad she was that they were spending time with the cast for the new film.

She was always secretly excited about going out with Boruto too because it wasn't something they got to do often.

"I'm really happy we get to do this. Was it your idea? Do you think… they'll think I'm fat if I get cake and ice cream for dessert?" She was rambling a bit, but that happened sometimes when she was too happy.

"Of course not, princess," Boruto whispered. "You can have whatever you want and if someone says something, they can fight me outside."

"You would fight for me?" She asked in awe, cheeks tinting pink and dark eyes going wide.

"Of course," Boruto squeezed his hand. "Besides, they can all complain to their manager if they have a dietary restriction but you don't. You can eat whatever you want, okay?"

Sarada smiled, pleased with his words. "Well as long as you love me, I don't care what anyone else thinks anyway." She giggled, staring at him instead of the scenery. She much preferred to look at him anyway. "But maybe I'll only have ice cream…"

"Ice cream to your heart's content," Boruto smiled at her and quickly gave her forehead a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you!" Sarada beamed, leaning over to pepper his cheek in kisses. It was almost like they were going on a date. She really loved dates.

Boruto chuckled and cupped her face to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. "As much as I want to ditch, they're all waiting for us inside. I think their manager is there, too."

"Their manager?" Sarada asked, trying to think if she had met him yet. "Who is he? I don't remember him…"

"I've only met her a few times. She's quiet and fairly pretty. I think nearly all of them signed a contract with her for this particular movie, ya know?" Boruto killed the engine, distracted by making sure he had everything he needed before getting out of the car to open her door for her. Boruto opened the door and held out his hand for Sarada to take.

Sarada didn't take his hand and she didn't move either, too caught up on _him _being a _her _and Boruto calling her _pretty. _

"Princess?" Boruto withdrew his hand and leaned in a little closer to her face to look into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sarada huffed, pushing by him to get out of the car. She wanted to see this woman for herself so she could determine just how 'pretty' she was.

Boruto took a step back and placed his hands in his pockets, walking next to her as they entered the restaurant. He didn't say another word.

When they entered, they were shown to a private room when Boruto mentioned the reservation for Kiyoko Shimizu. They had to climb a flight of stairs and a large door was opened for them, only to be greeted by Tanaka and Nishinoya's screaming.

"Shimizu is so hot when she ignores me!" Tanaka had comical tears running down his cheeks.

Nishinoya nodded, hearts in his eyes. "And she's the best manager I've ever had."

Normally, everything the guys said or did was adorable to Sarada, but right now she was feeling disgusted. Nobody was _that_ great. She would have interjected about Boruto being the best manager ever, but she wouldn't because she was upset with him.

Sawamura smacked the two and told them to settle down. Boruto only nodded to acknowledge him. Hinata came running towards Sarada, throwing himself into her arms for a hug, and pulling her to sit next to him and Kageyama.

Boruto only smiled at her and let her go, while he took a seat next to Asahi. The manager in question finally appeared, greeting Boruto and taking a seat across him. Boruto exchanged a few words with her, and Sawamura took a seat next to Kiyoko, joining in the conversation.

Sarada looked at the woman that everybody was so excited about—including her manager—and tried to gauge what was so wonderful about her. So she was pretty and had silky black hair and beautiful eyes framed by glasses. She wasn't anything special… Yet Boruto was looking at her and talking to her and Sarada was too far away to hear what they were saying, especially over the guys' loud chatter. She could see the two of them smiling though.

Her appetite had vanished completely, but Sarada thought to order herself a salad and water, knowing that she would have to force herself to eat something at least after all the calories she'd burned over practice. She wasn't joining in on the conversations around her or even looking away from the table, too busy sulking over Boruto's interest in that woman until Hinata poked her cheek.

It got her attention, almost startling her and it did make her jolt and turn to look at him. His eyes were wide, a teasing grin on his face. "Sa-ra-da-chaaan, you're quiet."

"No, I'm not." She argued quickly, the words mumbled under her breath. "I'm perfectly fine."

Hinata looked to the other side of the table and then back at her. "Are you upset because Boruto isn't sitting next to you?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but Sarada knew he was trying to lead the conversation elsewhere.

"Why would I be?" She hissed, a scowl twisting her face instantly. "I said I am perfectly fine!"

"Oooh?" Hinata poked her cheek and grinned slyly. "Or are you upset that he's sitting so close to Shimizu-san?"

"Hinata," Kageyama put his drink down and gave him a side-eye.

"What?" He turned around to face the boy and scowled. "Everyone wants to be near Shimizu-san. I mean, look at Tanaka and Nishinoya." The two were sitting next to Asahi, unabashedly staring at their manager. "They're hopeless."

Sarada couldn't prevent herself from frowning deeply, surprised by how affected she was over this situation. She thought Boruto was hers and that he would never look at anyone else like that, or call them pretty… yet here they were. Piece by piece, her little heart was breaking and she didn't like it. Not at all.

The waiter came around to take their orders, and Boruto sent Sarada a text. _"Do you want to order anything in particular, or do you want me to order for you?"_

There was a waiter who approached Kiyoko, and she adjusted her glasses as she started dictating their orders.

"I want steak!" Hinata raised his hand. "Shimizu-san, please!"

Sawamura smiled. "Kiyoko will order for all of us."

Boruto sent another text. _"Steak for you, too? I'll order you ice cream." _

"Will you order me a salad, Shoyo?" Sarada asked, refusing to reply to Boruto.

"Huh?" the teenager blinked. "Why me? Doesn't Boruto get what you need for you?" Regardless of his confusion, he looked at the menu and asked. "What do you like?"

"I just want a salad… something small." Sarada muttered, ignoring the Boruto-related question.

"Something small…" Shoyo's brows pulled together and struggled to choose, not knowing what the difference was with the other salads. He closed the menu with a snap and looked over at his manager, and screamed, "SHIMIZU-SAN! SARADA WANTS A SALAD!"

All the eyes around the table shifted to the two. Shimizu didn't seem so shocked to hear Hinata screaming so loudly, but her eyes met Sarada's and she smiled softly. "Alright, I will order a salad." She then flipped through the menu and asked the waiter, exchanging a few words.

Boruto leaned forward on the table and looked at Sarada, then at his phone, then back at her. He lifted his phone to show her. Sarada ignored him, and so he picked up the menu and talked to Shimizu to order a certain salad for Sarada before putting the menu down and texting her. _"Why didn't you reply to me, princess? I could have ordered it for you." _

Sarada wanted to break down and cry, or at the very least crawl under the table and hide, but she wasn't so weak to let either of those things happen… not while she wasn't alone anyway. She just gritted her teeth and ignored everything, all the talking and any stares directed at her. She ignored Boruto's text again and pulled up a book on her phone to give herself something to do. The dinner she thought would be so wonderful was the worst she'd ever had.

Before the food arrived, Asahi asked the waiter to take a photo. They all looked towards the phone and with some convincing, Shoyo pulled Sarada to look and smile for the camera. Once that was done, he posted it on Ninstagram, tagging everyone present on the table.

Sarada was not happy and she didn't want the photo. Right now, all she wanted was her bed. She couldn't sulk properly with an audience. It wasn't long after the photo though that the food came and everyone started eating happily. Not her though, she really has lost her appetite, not managing more than a few bites of her salad even though it was delicious.

Boruto kept stealing glances at her from where he sat, looking a little worried. He kept texting her:

"_Princess, what's wrong?"_

"_Are you eating?"_

"_Do you want me to get you something else?" _

When she didn't reply he stood from his chair and walked over to her, bending down to look at her face and ask her quietly, "Did something happen? You've barely touched your food."

Sarada felt her lower lip begin to tremble and she couldn't look at him. She was sad and she just wanted to leave, but she couldn't say that. Boruto seemed concerned though, so she thought she could use it to her advantage. Anything to get away.

"I'm… not feeling well." She whispered, staring at her barely touched salad.

"Not feeling well?" Boruto took her hand in his and frowned. His brows furrowed together and a frown set on his face. "You should have told me… what are you feeling? Do you want to go home?"

Shoyo watched the two of them with wide eyes as he chewed his steak.

"Yes." Sarada didn't hesitate. She wanted to go home so badly.

"Don't leaaave," Shoyo whined, But it was barely understandable because his mouth was full.

Boruto ignored him, only taking Sarada's bag with one hand and helping her up from her seat with the other. "Alright, let's go." Boruto only let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. As they walked out, he apologized to everyone and asked Kiyoko to send his share of the bill later on. "Sorry, Sarada isn't feeling well."

Almost all of the cast members looked worried, their voices overlapping with concern and kind wishes for Sarada to feel better soon. Kiyoko stood up and walked them until the door. "I'll take care of the bill. Please get well soon, Sarada."

"Thank you." Sarada nearly choked, breaking free from Boruto to walk away before she lost it. Her throat was burning, a telltale sign of tears to come. If she cried now, she wouldn't be able to blame it on being sick.

Once she was outside, she was speed walking towards Boruto's car, even if she didn't have the keys to get in. Boruto was right behind her though and had it unlocked before she got there. Sarada got in, shutting the door with an unintentional slam and fumbling with her seatbelt to get it on. With her luck, Boruto was going to question her until she lost it. She wouldn't be able to contain the tears for long.

Boruto got inside the car but didn't strap his seatbelt on just yet. He turned to face Sarada, and held either side of her face, making her look at him. "Sarada, what's wrong? Tell me."

She was already done for, but she blinked rapidly to fight the tears that so easily brimmed in her eyes. "N-nothing. I just don't feel good."

"Where does it hurt?" Boruto's blue eyes were filled with worry, and he did a quick scan of her face, her chest, her stomach, all the way down to her feet to check for anything amiss. "Please tell me what's going on. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

There was no way to mend her broken heart, no doctor was that good. "I'll be fine." She sniffled. "Just take me home."

"Princess, _please._" Boruto dropped his hands from her face to take her hands in his. "I'm worried. Tell me what's hurting you."

Sarada knew he was going to do this, but she didn't have an answer for him, and having him ask again with such concern had her tears flowing freely. "I'm fine!" She sobbed, turning her face towards the window, away from him, and trying to wipe the tears away, but they kept on falling.

Boruto shifted in his seat to come closer to her, hands sliding to her upper arms to make her face him. "Sarada…" she refused to look at him, but he wasn't going to simply let her cry. Gently, he held her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "What's wrong? Tell me, please. I can't make it better for you if you won't tell me."

"I told you," She cried, sniffling again. "I want to go _home." _

Boruto's lips parted and he hesitantly let go of her face. Sitting back down on the driver's seat, he pulled out his handkerchief and placed it on her lap before strapping his seatbelt on and starting the car. "Alright," He whispered. "I'll take you home."

The drive going to her condo was quiet, save for Sarada's occasional sniffles. His hands on the steering wheel gripped tight, posture tense the entire time. Although Boruto's eyes were on the road, his mind was racing with possibilities on what caused her to be upset enough to cry like this. Boruto pulled up to the parking lot of her condo and killed the engine. He got out of the car and opened the door for her, extending his hand for her to take.

Sarada didn't want to touch him, but she took his hand anyway until she was standing next to him. Then she let it go and started off to the side. She was a mess. She felt like one and knew she looked like one too, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get into bed.

"I can take it from here," She whispered to him shakily, clutching her purse to her chest.

Boruto blinked and stood there. After a while, he finally found his voice to speak. "I know you can, but I'm not leaving you alone when you're feeling this way."

It was pointless to argue with him, so Sarada just pulled in a broken breath and started walking. She just wanted to cry in peace so she would have to convince him to leave her be. Once inside, she dropped her purse by the door and walked quickly to her room. Boruto was close on her heels, seemingly not caring to give her any personal space, either. He didn't speak, but the way his blue eyes looked at her and how chewed up his lower lip looked spoke volumes.

"I'm going to bed," she stopped him at her bedroom door, blocking the way so he couldn't get in.

Boruto stopped and nodded. "O-okay. Umm… I can-I can help you get ready for bed."

"No… thank you. I got it." Sarada closed the door before he could say anything else and went straight to her bed. She didn't even change her clothes, just got under the covers, pulling her phone from her pocket and leaving it on the bedside table.

Then finally, she was able to let it all out. It hurt to cry so much, but it felt good at the same time. None of it even made sense and she really hoped that she was just overreacting. Boruto loved her… not anyone else. But if that was true, why was she hurting so badly?

The actress cried herself to sleep, buried under her covers. Her dreams weren't pleasant either and she kept tossing and turning, waking up again and again until she began to feel dehydrated and exhausted. She cried again in the middle of the night because it was cold and she didn't want to be alone… but she was.

Drifting in and out of sleep, Sarada thought she was dreaming when she opened her eyes and the lampshade on the bedside table was on. Boruto was already dressed down and holding on to a glass of cold water, placing it down on the side table, and crawling into bed with her.

"Sarada," he whispered softly, stroking her cheek, still damp from her tears. "Princess, you need to drink water."

Feeling groggy, Sarada forced herself to sit up a bit and take the water. She was so thirsty that she drank half of it right away and then set the glass aside. It was much needed and she felt a little better as she laid back down.

Boruto draped the covers over her body and stroked her hair again and told her softly, "Go back to sleep." He pulled his hand away and turned the lampshade off. "Do you want me to stay?"

She did. She really did, but she didn't want to admit it. Even if the words wouldn't escape her, her hand felt around until she found his and she held onto his finger. She heard him release a shaky sigh and the bed shifted with his weight as he got under the covers. Boruto laid down facing her, but still keeping some space between them. He took her hand in his, thumb drawing comforting circles on the back of her hand.

Having him next to her made her be able to fall asleep and stay that way until morning.

When Sarada woke up, she had to pry her eyes open, as they were full of crust from her tears drying and her whole face felt swollen. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, resisting the urge to rub her eyes. She needed some warm water and coffee, or maybe even more sleep. She rolled into the middle of the bed, realizing she was alone. Maybe Boruto has gone home, after all, it has to be early.

Dragging herself out of bed, Sarada grabbed her phone and made her way into her bathroom, checking the notifications she had on Ninstagram on her way. She hasn't looked at anything the night before—she wasn't in any place to be doing so. But now, she was okay, still depressed, but okay. That is until she scrolled upon a photo of Boruto and the guys' manager from dinner.

It was the group photo, but to Sarada, it seemed as if those two were the center focus and they'd certainly had the comment section going off. People were saying all sorts of things.

'_Oh shit, I thought it was Sarada but apparently it isn't. Who's she?'_ there were three eye emojis after.

'_AAAAH the whole cast together is so cute! And omg the managers look cute, too.' _

'_Boys who? I would be gay for Kiyoko.' _

'_Eyyyy does anyone see what I see with those two up front?' _

'_Boruto is such a daddy. Marry me.' _

Sarada was mortified, disgusted, and absolutely livid. She couldn't even read anymore. That last one was enough to make her scream and sling her phone across the bathroom. She didn't know whether to cry or punch something, but she settled for turning the water on and dealing with a barrage of angry and hurt tears. How she had any left to cry, she didn't know. Her nose was stuffy and she had a headache too. This was awful. Nobody ever told her that falling in love could hurt so much.

"Sarada?" Boruto's worried call reached her, but he didn't step into the bathroom. "Sarada are you okay?" He asked from the other side of the door.

He was still there, but Sarada couldn't respond to him. She just leaned over the sink and started washing her face, hoping the tears and frustration both would just leave her be.

When she didn't respond right away, Boruto said, "I'm coming in." He stepped into the bathroom, looking at her through the mirror. A look of concern washed over his features and he carefully approached her, a weak smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" She shrieked, straightening herself, and getting water everywhere in the process. "How does it look like I'm feeling?!"

He jumped at the venom in her tone. Boruto gaped, genuinely not knowing what to say. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what's going on."

"Oh? Really?!" Sarada huffed, getting even angrier that she couldn't breathe through her nose at all. "I shouldn't be surprised… this… this sort of thing happens all the time." She shook her head and finally grabbed a towel to dry her face and hands.

Boruto's brows furrowed, he looked genuinely confused. "I-I'm sorry I'm not following. Umm…" he swallowed and looked at her swollen face. "Do you want me to get you water? I made breakfast and maybe you'll feel better after you eat…"

"I'm not hungry." Sarada glared at him. "Why don't you stop pretending to worry about me and use your concern on precious little pretty Kiyoko?"

"Eh-what? Kiyoko? Sarada what are you talking about?"

"Nothing at all. Play dumb. See if I care. I'm leaving!" She was throwing a full-on fit now and stomping with every step as she moved to walk by him.

Boruto didn't let her, though. He caught ahold of her upper arm and blocked her way. His eyes were flashing with hurt and worry. "Princess. What is going on with you? _Tell me_." He pressed.

"I hate being lied to!" Sarada seethed, trying to break away from him. "But it hurts more if it's you."

"Lied to?" Boruto's face swam in confusion. "Sarada, I don't lie to you. _Ever_. You know that."

"You say you love me but then you're calling other girls pretty and taking pictures with them and… and everything!" She was fuming and now that she was trying to explain herself, nothing was making sense. "All those comments… everybody thinks you're going to be with her and I don't know… I don't know if you will or not. We can't even be together! We're just one big fat secret!"

Finally, Boruto seemed to have pieced it all together. "Princess…" his hands stroked her arms and he took a step closer to her. "I love _you_ and _only_ you. Other girls can be pretty but they're not beautiful like you." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I know, it's hard when we're a secret but I love you. Can you trust me on that?"

Sarada wanted to trust him on that, she had always trusted him wholeheartedly with everything, but she was hurting now. "You say that but… is this it? This is all we will ever be? A secret… I don't like that. If some slut tries to make a move on you, I want to tell her you're mine!"

Boruto blinked at her choice of words and had to chide himself to focus on the real matter at hand right now. "R-Right. And I am yours, it's just—it's difficult to make these things official because of your career but…" he sighed and held up his pinky. "It won't always be like this. I promise."

Choking on a breath, Sarada didn't waste a single second in wrapping her pinky around his while she was brought to tears once more. "I won't let you. I'm not going to be a secret forever."

"Someone as special as you really won't be a secret, Sarada." Boruto kissed her hand. "I promise. But… maybe I should talk to your father about it first." He grinned shyly.

"P-papa?" She hiccuped and then nodded quickly. "Papa will know what's best." Just thinking of consulting him already made her feel better.

"I know he will," Boruto nodded and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to comfort her. "I'll take care of it for you."

Sarada completely melted against him, body sagging in relief. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, feeling terribly guilty for going off on him so much. She knew she was wrong, but she'd never felt like that before and she couldn't control herself. "I know you don't like her even though all those comments were saying all those things…"

"Comments?" Boruto repeated. "You read the comments on Ninstagram now?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he stroked her hair. "I didn't think that was your kind of reading material, ya know?"

"It's not but when they involve you and some thirsty tramp, I read it!" She huffed, burying her face against his chest.

Boruto laughed nervously. "Y-yeah I know what you mean. You should read the cute things people comment about us, though. You know, Mitsuki compiled a bunch just to fuck with me but you might like it."

Sarada sniffled and looked up at him, not caring that she looked like a total mess. "Will you show me now?"

"Sure, princess. Anything you want." Boruto didn't let go of her, even if it had them inching their way out of the room and into the kitchen where breakfast and coffee had gone cold and his phone laid forgotten on the counter. Boruto sat Sarada down on the couch and handed her a glass of water before sitting next to her and pulling out an email on his phone.

"This one was under a photo of us taken during one of your first shoots in Sincerely Yours. Apparently we have a fan base. With fan accounts and all that. Did you know about that?" Boruto grinned and clicked on the link to the Ninstagram account.

"I know that people ship us, but I didn't know there were accounts about it!" She leaned over on him, eagerly waiting to see.

Boruto opened up the account, and the first thing Sarada saw was the profile picture, it was the paparazzi photo of Boruto kissing her cheek on the street. With the name of the account: BORUSARA. It was even verified as a fan account, with over a hundred thousand followers and a thousand posts.

The bio read: _A fan account dedicated to Actress Sarada Uchiha and her Manager, Boruto Uzumaki. BoruSara is our OTP. _

"They call us 'BoruSara' cute, right?" He laughed.

Sarada gasped when she saw that Boruto, Mitsuki, and Shoyo follow the account. "Shoyo ships us?" Sarada was taken aback by the whole thing but flattered at the same time.

"Yeah, he does. That little shit sends me texts about you all the time to _'help me'_ with you, ya know?" He rolled his eyes. "He's on to me, I'm telling you." Boruto clicked on the most recent photo, which was an edited photo of Boruto and Sarada during their first movie in contract together, the infamous _'first kiss on the cheek'_ to be seen of the two of them. "Hōki's fans sometimes comment hate but most of them are nice."

"It makes me happy… knowing so many people are cheering for us. One day, we will have some really happy fans." Sarada smiled, really smiled for the first time since before dinner the day before. "Just being able to take cute pictures and share them with the fans there. I want to do that…"

Boruto scrolled to the comments, smiling and stifling a laugh as he read them out loud to her.

"You two are so cute. I wish you would tell us you're together already. I promise to act surprised."

Sarada laughed at that, finding it amusing that some fans already assumed they were together.

"Please please get together. You would make beautiful babies and we would love to watch movies of them, too."

_Babies. _Sarada's cheeks heated at the thought, wondering what their children may look like, but that was way too forward of her. She blamed it on the fan.

"Ah, this photo is back! I thought all of the copies were nearly gone. Totally saving this." Boruto snickered. "I remember Mitsuki trying hard to delete all of it, only for him to release it again a few months back to save me from Hōki's fans."

"It's cute… We should support our fans and feed them too." Sarada hummed suggestively.

Boruto laughed and kissed her temple. "Mitsuki does, actually. He takes some of our photos and gives it to them right before someone else releases it."

"I meant like… now."

"N-now?" Boruto blushed. "Like… what? _How_?"

Sarada blushed as well but didn't look away from him. "We can take a cute picture and people will talk about it instead of you with some hooker."

"Wow princess, you're using new words."

Boruto blinked and looked through his camera roll, looking for a safe photo to put on Sarada's feed. "Well, it's Thursday and you can do a throwback Thursday kind of thing. Make it cool again," he snickered. "How about this? A photo with your parents and uncles?"

They looked really happy in the picture, both of them smiling brightly. She was leaning into him and his arm was around her. Even though the photo wasn't of them alone, it was nice and she approved. "Yes, let's do it!"

"Alright," Boruto rubbed her arm and switched accounts to Sarada's, editing the photo a bit before posting it on her feed. "Give me a caption."

"Umm… what about, 'throwback of my family'?" Sarada suggested, feeling shy because she wasn't good at captioning photos like he was.

"Hmm, that sounds good." Boruto typed it in and added the throwback Thursday hashtag for kicks. "And family, really?" He smiled at her. "I'm in the photo, too. I stick out like a sore thumb with your mom."

"You're family too! Well not _yet, _but you're going to be my husband one day. So, get used to it." She said pointedly, feeling excited.

Heat rose all the way up to the tip of his ears. "Y-yeah. Of course. It's just…" Boruto sighed with a contented look on his face. "I still can't believe you're mine sometimes, ya know?"

"Well… believe it." Sarada huffed, grinning as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Boruto kissed the tip of her nose. "And look, this person wants us to get married. You think we should invite them to our wedding?" He teased.

"Definitely." She giggled. "We can invite the world. I'll be happy to let everybody watch us become officially official."

His smile softened and Boruto kissed her lips lightly. "Even if we aren't _yet_, know that my heart is already officially yours."

Sarada wanted to keep it that way and she wouldn't be giving him up no matter what, so she kissed him again to let him know that she understood and that she would wait for more to come, while happily accepting what she could have now. She loved him after all, so as long as the feeling was mutual and she could keep her jealousy at a minimum—which apparently needed some work—Sarada felt that the two of them could get through everything together.

* * *

**A/N:** A lot have guessed Kagura would be the new player, as I think a lot of you are not so familiar with Haikyu. It's such a nice anime, and please do give it a watch when you have the time! Our new player is Kiyoko and what's this? It's Sarada's turn to be jealous. Who knew she would turn into a different animal as soon as someone tried to take her man. Lol! What do you think Boruto will do next now that he knows his Princess is a jealous little peanut?

Thank you again for all the support you have been giving Tyy and I. We appreciate all of your reviews!

Wash your hands and stay at home. Stay healthy!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	25. Snapped

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Boruto woke up with a familiar weight lying down on top of him. It was still early, and her lips were parted, breath tickling his chest. For a moment, he considered going back to sleep, but the events the night before rushed back to him, and the only thing he could do was groan and close his eyes again. But sleep wouldn't take him.

Sarada was jealous. And this was an entirely new side to Boruto that he didn't know existed. It was frightening to see how much she could cry, and how hurt she felt. Boruto already knew something was wrong, but he still couldn't figure out what had triggered her so much. From what Sarada said, it was because he mentioned she was pretty. Boruto always complimented people in the industry, but he couldn't understand why it had escalated so much.

It was just Kiyoko and there was nothing between them. He had barely spoken to or even met up with her and yet she reacted so violently. The comments on Asahi's photos were the usual comments, perhaps some more teasing and thirstier than others, but overall harmless.

She was right, though. Sarada wouldn't have to feel insecure if their relationship had been official and public. Boruto understood that feeling, because he felt it often when Sarada was acting with Hōki. Hell, the whole world thinks they're together and it's only the two of them who really know how they felt. And perhaps even if he told her often, it wasn't enough for Sarada.

His eyes softened and Boruto ran his fingers through her hair, lips dipping to a frown. He never wanted to see her that upset again. Sarada had shut him out that night, and he felt so lonely and hurt when she did. He just wanted to make her happy but apparently he was causing her pain by not _officially_ making her his.

Boruto would have to fix that. But it still couldn't happen any time soon. Technically, Sarada and Hōki were still together, and she would need some time to be single before he could make any public announcements—be it subtle or not—about he and Sarada. It was going to be tough, but at least Mitsuki was already working on ironing out Sarada's 'break up' plan. Right. He would have to remind Mitsuki of that.

Carefully, Boruto reached over to get his phone, surprised to see texts from Mitsuki, as well as one from Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** _you're not making this any easier for us. I know they're not really together, but you have to rethink what you post, as well as their implications, beforehand. _

Boruto thought he might have been dreaming but—was Kakashi scolding him right now?

"What the fuck," he muttered and closed the text to open Mitsuki's barrage of hate texts.

'_What the fuck, Boruto. You could tell me before you post things like that.' _

'_Seriously. What the fuck were you thinking?' _

'_You make my job so fucking hard. Resign already.' _

The last one really annoyed Boruto. Mitsuki never swore—unless he was stressed and panicking.

It was a safe photo. What was the big deal?

Boruto opened up Sarada's Ninstagram, and was flooded with notifications and messages. He wrapped his arm around Sarada, holding the phone up above her head, careful not to wake her. He read some of the comments and felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

'_Oh my god. FAMILY?! IS BORUTO NOW PART OF THE FAMILY?!' _

'_So people are losing their minds because her manager met her family and here we are, not knowing if her boyfriend has met them. Lmao people… it's valid tho.' _

'_You see how close their faces are and Sasuke and Sakura are right there, still smiling? I think the parents approve… what about Hōki tho?' _

'_Yo. Boruto said there was nothing but love and respect between him and Hōki but it looks like nothing but love and respect between him and Sarada tbh. Lol' _

There was a lot more… mostly snake emojis. Boruto groaned and opened up his texts with Mitsuki. Now Kakashi's text made much more sense. He thought it looked innocent enough, even earning a like from her uncles and Sakura. Shisui even put it up on his own feed, gushing about how cheesy Sarada was being.

**Boruto:** is it that bad? Is Kakashi suing me yet?

**Mitsuki: **he isn't, but you'll hear from my lawyer in a bit.

"Oh fuck you," Boruto rolled his eyes and replied.

**Boruto:** on a scale of one to sex tape, how bad is it?

**Mitsuki:** worse. Marriage.

_Marriage_. Boruto dropped the phone on the bed and wrapped his arms around Sarada, burying his nose into her hair and tightly closing his eyes.

Perhaps it was a bad movie, but it would be best to ignore the comments. People could think what they want, but it was just a family photo and people should have expected that Boruto would have met them already—especially Sakura.

He groaned a bit and tightened his arms around her, thinking of how to get out of this mess before Mitsuki threw his snakes at Boruto.

"Boruto… too tight." Sarada mumbled sleepily, being roused by how strongly he held onto her.

"S-sorry!" Boruto immediately let go, letting his arms fall on the bed to his sides. He let out a loud sigh and cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" She asked, forcing her head up so she could peek at him.

"It's nothing," he lied. "I'll take care of it. You go back to sleep." Boruto picked up his phone and started texting Mitsuki what next steps they could do. Perhaps he was right, maybe Boruto should resign. He kept screwing up more and more lately.

Her eyes opened fully only for them to narrow on him in suspicion. "Don't lie to me. I need to know, I'm sure."

He sighed and after sending the text, threw his phone away and wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her hair. "I messed up again. That photo of me with your family, people are taking it the wrong way."

"What do you mean _wrong _way?" Sarada asked, already upset after the picture was meant to show how much she loved her family and Boruto.

"Mitsuki said on a scale of one to sex tape, it's on the line of marriage." Since it was out of context, it sounded totally wrong. "I didn't think people would take it that way," he whined.

Sarada huffed and scrambled around to sit up on the bed next to him. "Well we are getting married one day, so they might as well get used to it."

Boruto felt his cheeks flush and a shy smile spread on his face. "I know, princess. But you're still… dating Hōki, ya know?" Even if it was fake, thinking of all the times Hōki had ever kissed or touched Sarada made his heart twist. "At least, that's what the whole world thinks. People are commenting snake emojis again, ya know?"

"Whatever. I'm calling Papa." She rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed hastily. She was fuming now, stomping out of her room and leaving him where he was.

Boruto was still gaping, even after Sarada had left the room and he could hear her greeting her father good morning. Shit. She wasn't kidding at all. He ran out of bed and into the living room, staring at her with wide and fearful eyes. If Sasuke had to do something about it, it would only mean Boruto was incompetent, and ultimately may no longer have his blessing.

That wasn't allowed to happen. Especially since Boruto has plans to ask for his permission to marry his one and only daughter.

_Shit_.

"Princess!" Boruto shouted in a whisper, not wanting Sasuke to hear him beg.

Sarada scrunched her face, pouting before she asked Sasuke to hold on for a second. "What?" She held her phone aside, looking at Boruto expectantly.

"I—Mitsuki can fix it. You don't need to tell your dad!" No need to lie to her now, they both knew Mitsuki would be doing the work to cover this all up anyway.

"This isn't about just the photo, Boruto. I'm done with all the drama. I'm done pretending to be with Hōki. It's too much for you to deal with it all and poor Mitsuki is probably working too hard already. Papa can help, he wants to."

All of those points were purely and utterly _correct_. Even if it hurt Boruto to admit it, she was right. He covered his face in shame and sulked to the couch, leaving her to finish her call with her father. He was dead. Boruto should start looking for a new job now.

After a few minutes that felt much, much longer than that, Sarada came to sit next to Boruto on the couch, her call finished. She looked a lot calmer now, was even smiling at him. "Papa will take care of everything. He was glad I called… I think he really doesn't like Hōki for some reason."

Although Boruto liked that Sasuke hated Hōki, it still didn't stop his lips from poking out. "Am I fired now?"

"What?" Her smiled faded quickly and she glared at him. "Why would you be fired?"

"B-because I couldn't even handle a fake relationship for your image."

It hurt his pride that he had to admit it. But Kakashi really was a more experienced manager and knew the business, as well as had more contacts than Boruto did. It wasn't that he couldn't terminate it right away, it was more like Kakashi subtly threatening Sarada's image that Boruto simply didn't want to risk.

"It's not you, it's Kakashi and Hōki giving us both a hard time. I'll be glad when it's all over, I can't really wait anymore. It's too much. So, we put it in Papa's hands. He's not scared to take drastic measures."

"Anyone can take drastic measures, ya know?" Boruto muttered. "And I'm not saying Sasuke can't fix it. I'm just—ugh. I just don't want any of this ruining your image, ya know?"

Sakura had taken such good care of Sarada's image since she was a little girl and Sarada also ensured her privacy and kept her image up right up until this recent movie, when Boruto started acting on his feelings and things just weren't working out as planned because he had no self-control.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine as long as I have you. Okay?" Sarada smiled again, trying to reassure him. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "It will all work out. Because I love you."

Despite his guilt weighing his heart down, Boruto forced a smile on his face and kissed her hand. "I love you too." All he could do now was hope for the best. "Are you feeling well enough to go to filming today?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing will stop me from working."

"Alright," Boruto kissed her hand again and stroked her thigh with his other hand. "We should get ready then."

"Okay." Sarada moved closer to him, slowly leaning in to press her lips against his. Then she hopped up and ran out of the living room.

Boruto leaned his head back on the couch. It looked like today was going to be difficult but Sarada was right, _nothing_ should stop him from working.

.

.

.

Boruto sat on the bench a few steps up on the bleachers, a few feet away from the court. They were filming a scene wherein the boys were doing spike drills and Sarada was there to help the coach by feeding him the ball when he set it for them.

There wasn't much for Sarada to do except for tossing the ball to the coach, she didn't even have a line for this scene.

"Boruto."

He tore his gaze away from Sarada to look at the person who called his attention.

"Hi, Kiyoko." She smiled and sat a few spaces away from him, asking how Sarada was feeling.

"She's doing much better." He assured her. It felt a little awkward now that Boruto knew how Sarada felt about Kiyoko. But he couldn't just shut the manager out because of that. He was doing nothing wrong, anyway. This was work.

"How are the boys? Feeling fired up for today?"

"As always," she giggled. "Shoyo couldn't stop talking about it."

"I bet," Boruto chuckled, knowing full well how energetic the teen was. "It's not even one of the game scenes." He turned his attention back to Sarada just in time to see her attempt a block that was demonstrated by the coach. She was up in the air, and her eyes were locked on him.

His lips parted and Boruto stopped breathing when he saw her right foot land on its side. It was like he was watching in slow motion, blocking out Kiyoko's voice when all he could see was the look of shock on Sarada's face and her falling on the floor. Her scream filled the air and that shook him back to the present, instantly on his feet and rushing over to her.

Kageyama wasn't fast enough to catch her, he was on his knees next to her, asking if she was alright. The director was on set, barking for the medic to be called.

There were so many people talking and looking on and Boruto felt like he couldn't get to Sarada fast enough. Sawamura helped to stretch her leg out, and Sarada looked close to tears. Hinata had pushed his way towards her, looking fearfully at her ankle.

"Sarada!" Boruto finally got to her, Kageyama making space for him to be next to her.

"B-Boruto," Sarada whimpered, lower lip trembling. "I hurt my ankle."

He couldn't even respond, just looking at her face was already enough to make him hurt, but when he looked at her ankle, he wanted to blanch.

"Move away," Sasuke ordered firmly. All the actors scurried away but Boruto stayed next to Sarada, holding her hand.

Two medics laid a stretcher next to Sarada, and looked at Boruto expectantly, waiting for him to let go of her.

"_Boruto_." Sasuke loomed over him.

He looked at Sarada and hesitantly let go of her hand, getting up on his feet as the two medics carried her on to the stretcher. Boruto glanced at Sasuke but didn't say a word when he followed the medics to the clinic. Sasuke followed close behind, telling the rest of the crew to take five.

Everyone was still staring at them, but Boruto didn't care. He was only looking at Sarada, still at a loss of words. She was hurt, physically this time, and he didn't know how to reign in his emotions. All he could do was hold her hand while they all walked to the clinic.

"It's… it hurts." Sarada whined, really trying her hardest not to cry. "What will I do if I can't walk?"

"Don't you worry, Sarada. You'll be taken care of. Or else." Sasuke spoke softly and yet so intimidatingly at the same time, even going as far as giving Boruto a pointed look.

That threat finally made Boruto speak. "R-right. Of course. Don't worry, I'll take care of anything you need, Pr-Sarada."

"Yes, you will," Sasuke said, smiling tightly at Boruto while patting his shoulder with his hand.

"It's okay… I'm okay…" Sarada sighed, not really paying them any attention.

"You'll be okay," Boruto squeezed her hand lightly. Although it was meant to reassure her, he felt like he said it to reassure himself. It was like it was all happening in a dream, one that Boruto wanted to wake up from because he couldn't stand to see his princess in pain.

The medics brought Sarada inside the clinic and the nurse stopped Boruto and Sasuke in the receiving area. The clinic was tiny, and they could still hear everything the doctor was telling Sarada. She was whining every now and then, but the doctor and nurse soothed her to their best ability as they wrapped a bandage around her ankle.

"No filming for you," the doctor advised. "Try not to put any pressure on your right foot and stay at home, in bed, as much as you can."

"I have to film!" Sarada argued immediately. "That's not going to work out."

"Your ankle isn't going to heal if you continue your volleyball training and filming." The doctor explained. "If you rest well, it should go away in a week. But you'll find it painful to walk for a few days."

"I have a job to do!" Sarada squeaked. "Can't you do something?!"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor sighed. "You will just have to sit and rest. Even if you do go to your shoot, you'll barely be able to stand on your own."

"BORUTO!" Sarada yelled and then proceeded to snap at the doctor. "You're not going to make me agree to that."

Boruto sat up straight, surprised that she had called for him. He looked at Sasuke before getting up to his feet and entering the clinic. Sarada was sitting on the bed, her right leg stretched out and her arms crossed against her chest.

He looked at the doctor, who only smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uzumaki, but as long as Sarada has an injury, I won't be clearing her to get back on set."

Boruto eyed the bandages around Sarada's ankle and sighed. He remembered how it felt to sprain an ankle and how it hurt like a bitch. Knowing Sarada had low pain tolerance she would feel it was far worse. But she was also stubborn and hated missing days of filming. "It's alright, doctor. You don't need to clear her until she's fit to act again."

Sarada's relief at having Boruto in the room evaporated and was replaced with frustration. She clenched her fists, ready to knock him out. "_Excuse _me?" She hissed, staring him down as if he were her mortal enemy. "I'm not even finished for today. I'm going back!"

"Oh yeah?" Boruto raised a brow at her. "I dare you to try to stand without my help."

"What… why won't you help me?" Her mood shifted once more, anger turning into sadness. "I only need a hand…"

Boruto exchanged glances with the doctor. "Sarada," his tone and eyes softened at her. "If you can't stand and walk on your own, how do you expect to act properly? I can't be on set to hold you, ya know?"

Her expression said she didn't understand why not, which was ridiculous. "I'll be able to stand." She said and shifted to let both her feet dangle off the side of the bed. Sarada was staring at the floor in uncertainty, but after a few seconds slipped down. Supporting her weight on her left foot. It was only when she let her toes on her right foot touch the floor that she realized it wasn't going to happen. "Ow…"

Boruto was at her side in a flash, holding on to her hand and wounding his arm around her waist to support her weight. "Careful now."

"I'm sorry. I have to go tell everyone." She sighed, holding onto him as well. "You help me out and then Papa can help me."

"It's okay, I got you," he whispered. "Just hold on to me, okay?"

Sarada nodded, holding onto him so she didn't have to put pressure on her injured leg at all. Sasuke was already standing, waiting on them with a blank expression on his face.

"They aren't going to let me work, Papa. I'm sorry." There was nothing she hated more than not being able to do her job.

"It's perfectly understandable, Sarada." Sasuke nodded. "You just focus on healing for now."

"I will, Papa." She smiled. "I just need to explain it to everyone."

"If you insist."

The three of them walked back to the set, a lot slower than usual since Boruto didn't want Sarada to experience any pain. If he could, he would have carried her instead. "I'm so sorry this happened," he whispered to her.

"It's not your fault… it was an accident. My fault for being distracted."

Boruto knew why she was distracted and he sighed deeply. He had nothing else to say, only repeated his apology, "I'm sorry. I'll take good care of you."

"I know." Sarada clutched onto his shirt and looked at him fondly. "And I'll behave."

The corner of his lips tugged upward. "I'm counting on it, princess."

With Boruto's help, Sarada made her way back to the crew who were all on standby. As soon as they entered the room, all the guys hurried over to them. Sarada tried to look reassuring and not like her foot was throbbing horribly in pain. She explained her injury and that she would be absent for maybe a week, but everyone was understanding and urging her to get home and rest her foot.

When they were in the car, finally on the way home, Sarada stared at Boruto for a long time. She didn't speak for a while, just watching him until she eventually broke the silence.

"I was jealous again."

Boruto glanced at her before looking at the road again. "How come?" He asked, even if he knew the answer. Sarada coming clean about her feelings was much appreciated, though but it only made Boruto feel guiltier.

"Because she likes you and it makes me not want to like her," Sarada admitted quietly, disappointed in herself. "I know you don't want her so I don't want to feel like this, but I can't help it."

Boruto took her hand into his and interlaced their fingers together. He was familiar with the feeling and understood her perfectly. "I constantly felt this way during your last movie, ya know? I would always get so jealous whenever Hōki was kissing you and I couldn't even stand just seeing him next to you. But do you know what helped me through it?"

"What?" She pressed, eager to hear any suggestions that may help her keep that nasty feeling in check.

He brought her hand up to his chest, resting it right about his heart. "You always assured me that it was just work and I'm the one you love." Boruto looked at her and smiled. "Someone else had eyes for you but you only kept yours on me. And I'm telling you now, that's exactly how I feel about you, too. I love you."

"I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been a little crazy lately… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you, princess," Boruto assured her. "Well, except for your sprained ankle." He snickered.

"Yeah… I'm a klutz now that I'm in love. I'm not sure how to feel about it, honestly." She giggled.

"A lot has changed about you, ya know? You've been glowing differently, too. I like it." Boruto brought her hand up to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles. "It makes you even more beautiful, ya know?"

"You're so sweet. Thank you for everything."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand again. "Anything for you, princess."

.

.

.

When they reached Sarada's condo, Boruto parked the car and carried Sarada out, bridal style. He didn't even care they weren't alone in the elevator. He knew Sarada was tired and needed to get into bed to rest and he didn't want her to have to walk any more than she needed to. Boruto struggled to get the keys in his pocket, but he didn't have to when the door flew open and they were greeted with a familiar face.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto yelped.

His eyes were drawn to Sarada's ankle and he smiled. "I think you should put Sarada down before I discuss some things with you, Boruto."

Boruto did as he was told, settling Sarada on the couch in the living room before turning to face Mitsuki. When he did, Mitsuki threw something at Boruto, which made the manager scream in a very unmanly way. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Boruto caught the green snake that Mitsuki tossed at him before dropping it on the floor. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO PETS!"

"Hey!" Sarada gasped. "Don't hurt that little angel!"

"There is nothing angelic about these—these things!" Boruto argued, stepping away from the slithering creature.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong?" Sarada asked, wishing she could get up to comfort the snake.

Mitsuki picked up his pet and carefully placed it on Sarada's lap, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "It's actually about your father, Sarada. He's causing quite a stir online. He posted a photo of you and threw some—as people commented—_shade_."

"Ooh." Sarada's eyes lit up as she hugged the snake to her chest. "Papa knows what he's doing. What did he say?"

"He posted a photo of this," Mitsuki showed them a tweet, and it was a photo taken from behind of Boruto being Sarada's crutch, all the way back to the set. "And his caption reads, 'Where was Prince Charming when his Princess needed him? Oh wait, right here next to her."

Boruto paled and felt his heart stop beating. If he thought Sarada and Mitsuki could be petty, apparently Sasuke Uchiha was the living definition of it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what people were saying. Sasuke didn't have a following as big as Sarada's but all the influential people in the industry did.

"I was also copied in some emails, and he and Kakashi had some back and forth regarding terminating the contract," Mitsuki added. "It was rather… heated."

"I expected no less. Kakashi must have tried to put up a fight. Papa isn't going to take that quietly." Sarada wasn't surprised at all, she even seemed pleased.

Mitsuki hummed. "Kakashi and Hōki aren't pleased about it. The email thread was active just a few minutes ago. Oh, and your fan club already reposted the photo. As usual, Hōki's fans are trying to have the page reported."

"Hopefully Papa will be able to get Hōki to make an announcement that doesn't make things seem so bad. I wouldn't put it past Papa to make things hard for Hōki if he doesn't cooperate."

"I don't doubt it one bit. Your father did learn under my parent for quite some time." Mitsuki smiled and petted the snake.

Boruto felt all the hairs on his body stand on edge. It could get ugly way too fast if push came to shove. The last thing he wanted was to make it look like Sarada had an affair. "Let's just… try to find a way to settle it quietly."

"It doesn't look like the case for Sasuke," Mitsuki commented. "But he has his side set up and it looks like Kakashi will have no choice but to give in sooner or later to Sasuke's terms. I'll keep you updated."

"Everything will be fine… and finally settled soon. Thank goodness, it was very tiring." Sarada was too excited at the idea of being free from her tie to Hōki.

"It really is," Boruto sighed. "This will be the last time we ever sign faking a relationship for a role, okay?" He was never _ever_ going to agree to that shit ever again.

"Never." Sarada agreed happily, knowing she wouldn't be able to go through it again. Not for the sake of any movie.

Mitsuki stood up and offered his hand to the snake, and it slithered into his sleeve. "I should get going. I won't be doing any crowd control for Sasuke's tweet, and I already shut off both your comments sections. Maybe put up a slight hiatus on Sarada's account while she's healing. Some of the cast members already said something about you spraining your ankle, Sarada."

"I don't mind it, I really don't want to deal with any online drama right now anyway. I'll leave it all to you guys."

"We will take care of it," Boruto assured her. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

Sarada's brows raised in surprise before she nodded slowly. "Yes, please."

Mitsuki took his leave, saying he would call Boruto once he was back home to discuss further when Sarada was already resting.

Boruto took Sarada into his arms and carefully carried her into her bed, and changed her clothes to her pajamas before tucking her in. "Is it still painful?" Boruto asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah." She didn't deny it, giving him a pout. "It's throbbing and feels awful. Nothing like this has ever happened before… I think it's swollen too. Feels… fat."

He chuckled lightly at her last description and kissed her forehead. "I'll get you a painkiller. Do you want one? Or can you be brave for today?" Boruto grinned cheekily.

"I'm brave," She said proudly, shuffling onto her side and looking up at him. "I'm going to sleep anyway, so I can handle it."

He smiled fondly at her and kissed her forehead. "Alright, princess. I'll come to bed in a while. I'll just get some work done. Sleep well."

Boruto lingered a little longer until she shut her eyes and her breathing slowed down. Once Sarada was asleep, Boruto padded into the living room to fetch his phone and read through his emails. There wasn't much, it was mostly just Mitsuki telling Boruto what he would be doing.

Things were getting messy, but Boruto knew that it usually got worse before it got better. He could only hope that it would happen sooner much rather than later.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh. Papasuke is now involved and petty af. LOL. Leave us a review to tell us what you think is going to happen next!

Wash your hands and keep safe for the week ahead, fam!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	26. Crazy Called For You

A/N: Hello, dear readers! We are back with another chapter!

For your guidance, KNH is like their version of TMZ. :)

_We don't own Naruto/Boruto. _

* * *

Twisting her ankle was a lot more trouble than Sarada ever expected it could be. Her foot ached terribly, kept swelling and throbbing until she wanted to just cut it off. It was a mistake caused by her own ridiculousness and she was still so angry at herself. Sarada really and truly knew in her heart that Boruto loved her and she had no reason to be jealous. She'd made it up in her mind that she would never feel that way again—but as soon as she saw Kiyoko giggling and chatting with Boruto out of earshot, that annoying feeling was back and she couldn't look away from them.

Now, because of it all, Sarada couldn't work, maybe even for a whole week. She hoped that wouldn't be the case, it made her feel like she was letting everyone down and she really didn't like that feeling. It wasn't so bad though. Being at home with Boruto was surprisingly easy and Sarada couldn't say she hated him spoiling her. He was always attentive, but even more so now that she was hurt.

Everything she needed, he took care of it and he helped her get around too, even though she only got up when she needed to go to the bathroom. Almost always, she was on the bed or the couch, foot propped under several pillows. Keeping it elevated helped the swelling but she felt Boruto kept making it a little higher than it needed to be. Sarada used an ice pack as often as she could too and it helped with the pain and swelling.

Boruto continued to work while Sarada didn't have much to do and both of them weren't bringing up the whole Hōki situation, or the picture or the media. None of that. For two days, not a word was mentioned of it and Sarada didn't look online to see what was going on. If Boruto knew anything else, he didn't say anything, and Sarada couldn't say she minded that. However, the peace couldn't last forever and it was a text from Hōki that disturbed Sarada's little bubble of happiness.

Truthfully, it had been a while since the two of them had spoken because Sarada was avoiding him as much as possible. She really didn't want anything to do with Hōki and she was beyond ready to put him behind her. Soon, she knew. It wouldn't last forever. Not much longer with Sasuke helping take care of it. Hōki knew it too and that's why he'd started texting her.

_**Hōki**: Hi, Sarada. Heard what happened to your ankle. How are you feeling?_

It was late to ask, but she was disappointed he reached out to her at all. He was definitely aware of the spat between her father and his manager—and everything else. The photo wasn't meant to cause problems with Hōki, but it had. There was also her new role. She was supposed to be free from him, but they'd been trying their best to keep her stuck in the fake relationship.

Sarada didn't respond to that first text because she honestly didn't have anything to say to him. He would know she was fine—she didn't need to tell him that. She didn't tell Boruto either that she'd gotten that text. But then she received another.

_**Hōki**: look, I feel really bad for not being there for you… can I come over? I'll bring you anything you want._

That message really gave her the creeps. They weren't really together and she didn't need him to be there for her, he had to know this and yet he could send her such a text?

Sarada glanced at Boruto over her phone. They were on the couch, her foot propped on his lap, and two pillows. He was on his phone for work, probably talking to Mitsuki and she wondered if she should tell him. Maybe she should reply, maybe she shouldn't. Boruto could be mad if he found out now or he could be really upset with her not telling him right away.

"Boruto?" Sarada began, wanting to make sure she trod lightly.

"Hmm?" He didn't put down his phone but tilted his head towards her as he typed. "Yes, princess?"

"Are there any updates with the whole… Hōki thing?" She asked carefully, not wanting to trigger him or herself.

Boruto put the phone down and looked at her. "Kakashi and Sasuke are still fighting it out. I'm not in copy with the email but Mitsuki is. He forwards me a screenshot whenever there's a reply. Why?"

Sarada should have known he couldn't answer her without questioning her in return. "Just curious… haven't heard anything in a while."

"Don't worry about it," Boruto smiled at her reassuringly and stroked her leg. "Your father is on it, and people online are finding this new meme to gush over. Nothing alarming for now." He went back to his phone, texting again.

It was still impossible to know whether she should respond to Hōki or not. It had the potential to cause even more problems if she did, but he was persistent so she felt it necessary to tell him she was fine and needed to leave her be.

_**Sarada: **I'm fine, just need to be off of my leg for a couple of days. Don't worry about me, instead, you need to be helping us take care of things._

After sending the text, she really expected silence in return. But she was reminded that Hōki didn't give up so easily. It didn't take him long at all to respond either.

_**Hōki**: That's a relief. I still feel bad though. Do you need anything? It's really no problem for me if you need me to come. Kakashi is taking care of everything and he's a very competent manager. You don't have to mind it. Why, is Boruto making you do something for the contract? That's his job, you know._

Sarada rolled her eyes and let out a huffy exhale. This guy really was something else and she didn't like it. She just didn't expect him to be like this. Shifting a bit onto her side, she started typing a response, only to delete it and start over several times.

_**Sarada: **I don't need anything. I'm not doing anything with it, but you could be. We can end this and be done. Let's?_

It took a while for Hōki to respond, but the three white dots indicated that he kept on typing. Finally, he responded.

_**Hōki**: Sarada, hasn't Boruto sent you the proposition Kakashi made? If we end it now, more people are going to talk, especially after that photo with your family. I don't want people calling you a cheater. Kakashi even sent Boruto the script to the new movie I was in, and they wanted you. Did he even let you read that?_

"Oh my goodness," Sarada scoffed dramatically under her breath. He was really getting on her nerves when he should have been just letting it go.

"Sarada?" Boruto's hand stroked up and down her shin. "Are you okay? Is it painful?"

"Hm?" She looked at him over her phone before his question hit her completely. "Oh, I'm okay…"

Only she wasn't. She wanted to make Hōki leave her alone for good and she had to figure out how to make him understand once and for all.

Boruto continued to stroke her shin, blue eyes softening. "Okay," he whispered. "Just tell me if you want anything." After a few more strokes, he picked his phone up again and scrolled through something she couldn't see.

Sarada took the opportunity to finally send a reply to Hōki.

_**Sarada: **I saw it, but I wasn't interested. I already had my eyes set on my new role and I'm very happy with it. People can think what they want, Hōki. I know I'm not a cheater so that's all that matters._

Once she sent the text, Sarada almost went to Ninstagram but she stopped herself right before she clicked on the app, knowing she was supposed to be avoiding it. She knew that Hōki wasn't going to back off so easily, but things were just ridiculous right now.

_**Hōki**: You're not a cheater, I know that. But Sarada, even if you aren't, it doesn't just affect you personally. It also does to your career. And mine, too. Kakashi suggested we be quiet and make it look like we got too busy during our shoots. It's more acceptable that way._

That was _Boruto's_ proposal in their contract, not Kakashi's.

_**Hōki**: Three months is all we're asking for._

That wasn't part of the earlier agreement.

"THREE MONTHS?" Sarada shrieked, almost throwing her phone across the room in frustration. He had lost his mind for sure this time. No way was she waiting another three months. She didn't even want to wait three more minutes.

Boruto jumped and dropped his phone on the ground. "Sarada!" He put a hand to his heart to calm himself. "What the hell was that for?"

Face paling at realizing her slip, Sarada waved her hand around nervously. "S-Sorry. Seems this new novel I want is going to be a while…" That was the lamest lie she'd ever thought up, but at least it was something.

His brows creased together, hand slipping to her knee while he bent to pick up his phone. "All of that for a book?" He muttered. "Well… which publisher is it? Maybe I can ask them to get you an earlier copy."

These lies were really starting to stress her out. "That's okay, I'll wait." She said quickly and looked back at her phone.

Boruto looked at her with a weirded out expression on his face. "Are you sure you're okay, princess?" He stroked her knee. "If you're stressing about missing work, don't, okay? They're shooting the game shots so it's all about the boys."

His concern made Sarada feel guilty for lying to him and more importantly—leaving this Hōki texting a secret. "Umm… well, Hōki was texting me…" she admitted shamefully. She was responding without him knowing so far, so she knew he was going to be upset with her.

His lips pressed into a fine line, those blue eyes hardening. "What did he want?"

"Asking how I was and apologizing for not being there for me. He keeps offering to bring me things if I need him and now he's trying to fight me about the agreement. Said he wants us to wait three more months. He's crazy!"

Boruto's face contorted in anger, holding his hand out. "Give it to me. I'll reply to him." His voice was even, but lethal.

Sarada blinked are him, holding her phone to her chest. He got angry so easily but she didn't know how to feel about it. "No, you're upset. You don't need to say anything to him right now."

"Of course I'm upset!" Boruto's voice raised, but he retracted his hand. "Him talking to you and stressing you out is the last thing you need right now. You're not even supposed to be bothered with what's going on for fuck's sake." Saying he was upset was an understatement. Boruto was seething and he looked scary.

"I know, I know." Sarada sighed, sitting up to rub his arm. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"You're not supposed to be dealing with this!" Boruto held her hand and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "_I_ will take care of it, okay? Three months is not happening and he better stop texting you or I will have Mitsuki block him."

He was so serious and quite frankly turning her on right now. "I know, we won't be waiting near that long. It's all fine." As soon as her last word came out, her phone _pinged _with another text from Hōki. She hadn't even responded to the last one. "It's _him_."

All the composure Boruto was able to gather faded away. His anger rushing back to him. "The fuck does he want _now_?" He extended his arm towards her. "Give me the damn phone."

"What are you gonna do?" Sarada asked, trying not to sound excited.

"I'm going to tell him to leave you alone."

"Well, I can do _that." _Sarada snickered. "Let me see what he said…"

_**Hōki**: Baby, please. Give us a chance._

"No, he didn't," Sarada whispered, almost choking on a laugh.

"What did that bastard say?" Boruto leaned closer to her, reaching for the phone. "I said give me the phone, Sarada."

"You don't wanna know," Sarada said knowingly. He would definitely show out if he read that last one.

Boruto's face looked stoic, but the fire in his eyes was unmistakable. "All the more reason for me to know. Why are you hiding it from me? The fuck did he say?"

He was so mad and it was really hot. Sarada couldn't help but hand her phone over to him. "Fine, but don't do anything you'll regret."

He took the phone without another word, he scrolled up to read the messages. For a moment, his face was unreadable, but his grip on the phone tightened with every message he read. When Boruto finally got to the last message, his face contorted and he shouted, "_Baby_?! _Who_ the _fuck_ does he _think_ he is?!"

_So loud. _"I know… he thinks he can call me that. He thinks he's my boyfriend."

"Like hell he is," Boruto spat. "This bastard needs to stop or else he's going to get it." He started texting, thumbs flying over the keyboard as he formed a response.

"What are you saying?" Sarada asked, pouting since she couldn't get over to him and see with her leg all stretched and propped up. "Don't be brash!"

"I'm just telling him to mind his own business," Boruto muttered.

"Are you telling him it's you?"

Boruto turned his head to face her. "I think he'll know it's me."

"Probably," Sarada mused, unsure if she should be worried or amused. She just let her head rest on the pillow under her and laughed softly. "You might only rile him up, Boruto."

"_I'm _riled up," he bit back, deleting what he texted to start over. "_Me?_ Asking _you_ to take care of work things?_ Never._" Boruto rolled his eyes. "Just because other managers ask their talents to, doesn't mean I do."

"He wants you riled up." And so did she apparently. This wasn't normal at all. "He can say and think whatever he wants, none of it matters anyway."

The last bit made Boruto put her phone down. He chewed on his lower lip, thinking about what she said for a moment. "I know he doesn't matter, but he still pisses me off." At least, for now, he stopped texting. "He needs to stop texting you. I'm blocking his number from your phone."

"Don't do that!" Sarada said chidingly, making grabby hands for her phone that she couldn't reach. "It could do more harm than good in the end."

"But he'll keep texting you!" Boruto argued. He probably wanted to sound firm but it came out more like a whine. "He doesn't even have any reason to do so."

Sarada sighed and continued to hold her hand out. "I know he doesn't, but after it's all over, then we can block him. Okay?"

He pouted at her for a few seconds before handing her the phone back. It was empty, no texts sent. "Just don't reply to him, I'll send Kakashi an email with him in copy." Boruto sighed dramatically and picked up his phone. "Bastards always making me work more than needed."

"Just calm down, please." Sarada smiled. "I think I'll take a short nap while you finish working."

"Fine, fine." Boruto slumped a little lower on the couch. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

"No, we can stay here. You can carry me later." She smiled and pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes. It didn't take long at all for her to drift off.

The sound of her phone ringing was what woke her and Sarada wasn't happy. She'd been sleeping so well, so deeply, but the phone was obnoxiously loud, so without opening her eyes, Sarada answered the call and held her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke groggily, voice muffled from the sleep that still looked over her.

"_Hey baby…"_

"Hōki?!" Sarada's eyes opened wide and she jolted into a sitting position, the sudden movement making pain lance through her leg. She winced but didn't have time to worry about that when Hōki was calling her.

And she was answering.

Boruto wasn't around and Sarada didn't know where he could be, but he couldn't be too far.

"_Yeah, it's me… you never texted back earlier. I want to see you." _

There was something off with his tone. His words were spoken more slowly than normal and though she couldn't be sure, Sarada suspected he'd been drinking.

"No." She replied flatly, irritated that he would call her at all, much less when he'd been drinking and to annoy her about wanting to see her. It wasn't happening.

"_No?" _Hōki gasped as if that was the last thing he expected to hear. _"Baby, please don't be this way. I'm already on my way over now… I got you some gifts."_

Sarada gawked at the ceiling in shock, unable to say anything for a moment. No way was he actually coming over to her place.

"Don't you even think about coming over here!" Sarada finally got out, nearly yelling at him. "I was sleeping, Hōki!"

"_I didn't mean to wake you, baby. I love you, you know that, don't you? I want to see you so I'm coming over. We can talk about everything. In person."_

"Ew, no! Hōki, what are you even saying? Listen to yourself. I don't love you and you don't love me either. If you come to my house, I will have to have you arrested."

"_Wha-baby, I know you don't mean that." _

"Of course I mean it! You're so annoying! You just leave me alone, Hōki… if you don't, your career will pay the price for it."

_There was some silence on the other side until Hōki started sputtering nonsense. "What—Sarada—ugh. It's Boruto isn't it? Did he put you up to this?" _

"Don't you go trying to blame Boruto!" Sarada really did yell then because she would not allow him to badmouth Boruto around her. She was looking around for Boruto's phone, ready to call her father to put an end to Hōki for good, but she couldn't move much and it was nowhere in sight. "This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with how crazy you're being right now. Just let it go."

"_Crazy? Sarada, I have been nothing but nice to you and really wanted to make things work between us, for real, you know? You're the one who—who always rejected me. It's Boruto—he's the one you want isn't it?" _He was yelling now, and Sarada had to move the phone away from her ear.

Sarada was livid now. She wasn't going to let Hōki run all over her. "Maybe so. I definitely don't want _you, _so you don't need to worry about it. You and I were _never _together. It was all fake from the beginning and you need to accept that."

He laughed loudly, and Sarada could practically see him shake his head from side to side as he spoke. _"Oh, baby. You and I could have been together, and I would have let the whole world know you were mine. But Boruto? It's pathetic. You want him and yet you two aren't together, are you? Where's Prince Charming now that you need him?"_

The actress flinched and felt angry tears pricking at her eyes. Maybe he was right and they weren't officially together, but Boruto was here—always with her. She just didn't know where right that moment. "You're despicable, Hōki. My Prince Charming is always by my side. Not that it's any of your business, because it's _not."_

"Sarada?" Boruto poked his head out of the bedroom door, hair damp, and a towel hanging from his head. He was still shirtless and wearing a pair of joggers. "I heard yelling, you okay?" He padded over to her, shaking out his wet hair and drying it with a towel as we went. "Who're you talking to?"

"No, I'm not okay." Sarada pouted. "It's Hōki. He's drunk and apparently on his way over." The phone was still at her ear, but she didn't hesitate to give her manager the information he asked for—even though she knew he was going to be mad.

"_What?!_" Boruto burst, extending his hand for her to give him the phone. "The fuck does he think he's doing?"

Placing the phone in his hand, Sarada shrugged. "I don't know." She frowned, feeling guilty that either of them was even in such a position, to begin with.

"What do you want?" Boruto wasted no time speaking into the phone, not even bothering with pleasantries. He paused for a while to listen to the actor before retorting, "You're drunk. You better not be going over here or I'm calling KNH on your ass."

Sarada turned on the couch, letting her feet rest on the floor for a change. The swelling had gone down and the pain was tolerable, especially with her so focused on Boruto.

"_You wouldn't. You're at her apartment now, aren't you? What are you doing there this late?" _

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Sarada," he handed his phone to her. "Could you call Kakashi and tell him his brat is out of control? If he doesn't come here to pick his ass up I really will call KNH and Mitsuki on his ass."

"No problem." Sarada nodded as she looked for Kakashi's contact information and then called him. The phone rang several times before he finally picked up and Sarada sighed in relief. "Kakashi, Hōki is drunk and on the road. He says he's coming over here after I've repeatedly told him to stay away. Things have really gotten out of hand now."

Boruto had moved away from her, yelling expletives, and for some reason, Boruto was telling Hoki, "Pull the fuck over or you're gonna crash!"

Kakashi responded with a sigh. _"Okay, I'm coming." _

"Good." Sarada rolled her eyes before ending the call and calling her father's number. It only rang twice before he answered in a very professional manner, unlike he would ever use for her. He sounded confused as well, no doubt wondering why Boruto would be calling him in the evening. "Papa… I need you to come over."

"_Sarada?" _Sasuke breathed in surprise. _"What's going on?"_

Sarada took a moment to explain the situation to her father and when he confirmed he was on his way, she called Mitsuki as well. Tonight, they were putting this all behind them. Boruto was still on the phone with Hōki by the time she finished and Sarada held her arms out for him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Boruto tossed her phone on the other side of the couch and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and letting her lean against his chest. "What a bastard," Boruto muttered. "I hope he gets arrested for driving under the influence."

Finally, she could breathe properly. She just needed him to hold her was all. He was so warm and smelled so good, just like his shampoo and body wash that she knew so well. "It may get worse before it gets better. Papa and Mitsuki are both pretty upset…"

"Who the fuck wouldn't be!" Boruto huffed and held her tighter. "Did Kakashi say he was coming?"

"I know… yeah, he's coming too. It's a mess. All I wanted to do was cuddle and sleep." She rested her face against his neck and sighed deeply. "But tonight, we will finally put this behind us."

"Yeah good riddance." Boruto stroked her hair and sighed. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, ya know? And if he does reach your door, I'm not opening it." He picked up his phone from her hands and sent a text to the front desk of Sarada's condo. "Gotta detain that shit."

Knowing Boruto and everyone else would take care of everything, Sarada just kept quiet and held onto him. She felt at ease as long as he was close to her like this. Her peace didn't last forever though. Not even ten minutes had gone by before Boruto's phone rang and she handed it over to him, noting it was Mitsuki calling. When Boruto answered, he placed the call on speaker so she could hear as well.

"Boruto." Mitsuki's voice was calm, but they could hear angry shouting in the background.

"Mitsuki—What was that?" Boruto asked.

"I'm downstairs, I bumped into Hōki," he explained calmly.

"You what?" Boruto asked, and grimaced when he heard the actor to be released. "Are you… choking him?"

"No," Mitsuki replied quickly. "I'm just holding him down until security gets here."

"The fuck you doing," Boruto groaned, not wanting to get up. "Who's there?"

"Just some people passing by." He didn't even sound like he was struggling. Mitsuki looked lean but he was strong and had a serpent-like grip. "I thought you called security."

"I did!" Boruto sighed exasperatedly. "Hold on. Let me call them. If you see Sasuke, ask him to come up and I'll get down there."

"Alright." Mitsuki sounded so cheerful. It was like Sarada could hear him smiling.

"Do you think Hōki will be okay?" Sarada asked, feeling obligated to worry. "Mitsuki sounds more angry than I've ever heard him."

"Oh he'll be fine," Boruto muttered distractedly, looking for the building's security number.

She wasn't so sure, but she knew it best not to worry too much. "Better hurry." Mitsuki had been more stressed than he usually was and that calm tone was more frightening than it would have been to hear him yelling.

"Yeah, don't worry," Boruto rubbed her arm and found the number. "Mitsuki's done much worse—I mean—_handled_ much worse, ya know?" Boruto dialed the number and then pressed it to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. "Yes, hello. I'm calling to report an incident at the front desk. Yes… yes… thank you." He put the phone down and grinned. "See? They're already there. Handled. I'll go down to clean it up as soon as your father gets here, okay?"

"You won't get in a fight with Hōki, will you?" She asked, gazing at him worriedly. "I would be really afraid if you got in any trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't." Boruto smiled to reassure her, and she knew he meant that. For the most part. "The most trouble I'll be in is Kakashi being upset about this whole thing and _maybe_ letting KNH know he has a drinking problem. If I'm feeling petty." He laughed.

Sarada couldn't blame him for that at all. Honestly, Hōki deserved it. "I'm not going to go down though. I don't want to hear him, much less have to look at him."

"I wasn't planning on even letting you, princess." Boruto squeezed her lightly and kissed her temple. He lingered a bit longer and only pulled away when his phone started ringing.

Boruto picked up and put Mitsuki on speaker again. "Hello." He was sounding much happier now.

"Security detained him and I found Sasuke. He's on the way upstairs." Mitsuki reported.

"Okay," Boruto nodded as if Mitsuki could see him. "I'll get down there as soon as Sasuke gets here. Are you feeling burritos for dinner?"

"Yes," Mitsuki responded happily. "And get my extra beef."

"Will do." Boruto cut the call and opened up a delivery app on his phone. "Celebratory burritos." He cheered as he ordered. "Is your dad a burrito or a quesadilla kind of guy?"

"Quesadilla for sure." Sarada giggled and peeked at his phone. "Are you really good to order food? They may all decide to move in."

"Just for dinner," Boruto laughed. "Least I can do for Sasuke and Mitsuki, ya know? Kakashi and Hōki aren't invited though."

"That's why papa calls you my Prince Charming. He really likes you." Sarada smiled happily and nuzzled her nose against his chest. "And so do I. I love you."

He smiled warmly at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

The bell rang and Boruto let go of Sarada, jogging into the bedroom to pull a shirt on. "I'll be right back, princess!" He called and went to get the door. Boruto greeted Sasuke and waved at her before disappearing into the hall.

"Sarada." Sasuke walked over to her and sat on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, papa. Tired of Hōki! Boruto is too… he's been trying so hard to keep things calm and bringing an end to the whole thing without causing too much fuss. But it's Hōki, He's crazy. It's like he mixes fantasy and reality into one and becomes delusional."

"Don't you worry, Sarada. You'll never see that bastard again after today."

Sarada really hoped he was right.

* * *

A/N: He's crazy and we already knew that. Do you think this is the last we'll see of Hōki? Let us know in the reviews!

Thank you again for all the love and support! Wash your hands and stay safe, fam.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	27. Dinner With a Side of Jealousy

A/N: Here comes the next! Some wacky fun with the cast of Haikyu!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto/Haikyu.

* * *

Boruto stayed in bed longer than he normally would, but he didn't mind it. Sarada's breath fanned on his chest, her arm flung across his middle and her legs tangled up in his. Knowing her ankle was still painful, Boruto did his best not to move too much.

Reaching over his phone, Boruto went through his notifications. Some were from Kakashi and Sasuke, blowing up his email, but he didn't want to see them fight right now. Instead, he opened up messages from Mitsuki, that had links to KNH and other articles. There was barely a mention of Sasuke and Kakashi, so Boruto knew he made the right choice to look at the articles first.

Blue eyes rolled as he read what KNH wrote about Hōki's behavior, blowing it out of proportion. There was no mention or photo of Sarada for that night, but they did have a photo of Sasuke and Mitsuki. Boruto was barely seen in one, just the back of his head.

The article went on about the building security and police handling a complaint they received, and Kakashi refused to give a statement for now. The photos of Sarada that were posted were from old Ninstagram photos, simply explaining that the two were dating but due to this complaint, it looked like that was no longer the case.

It had been quiet on Sarada's profile, Mitsuki texted he preferred to keep it that way, to reiterate she was still recovering.

There were other messages in his inbox, mostly from friends and her colleagues, Gai sent a text, asking if she was alright. One message got his attention, it was from Kiyoko.

**Kiyoko:** Hi Boruto. The boys and I heard about last night. Are you and Sarada alright? The boys are worried and want to come over.

Boruto read that text again. And again. Kiyoko was already such a sensitive topic with Sarada, but the text seemed harmless enough. Boruto knew that the boys really did care for Sarada and She was so fond of all of them. Having them over would cheer her up, for sure, and help her recover from the stress last night. Absentmindedly, he stroked her hair and weighed the options.

He could have the place ready for a movie night and have food delivered. That way, Sarada could still have cuddles but also see the boys. They both had nothing planned for the day, other than some work for Boruto and more resting for Sarada.

Boruto's thumbs hovered over the keyboard, not entirely sure what to say.

**Boruto:** Hi Kiyoko. We're fine, Sarada still can't walk too much. I'm sure she would love to see them. Let me ask her when she wakes up.

Almost instantly, three dots started jumping around and Boruto anticipated her response.

**Kiyoko:** Great! We can come after we finish filming. Don't worry about the food, we will bring something for everyone. Please do tell Sarada to get well soon. We miss her on set.

Boruto didn't reply to that, only closed his phone and played with Sarada's hair some more. She didn't even stir, which Boruto liked. She needed to sleep some more and get back to shape. But she looked so cute, and with her bare body pressed against his, he couldn't help but let his hands roam a little on her body.

He started with her shoulder, caressing down her arm and then to the curve of her waist, slowly moving lower to her hip and then to her perfectly rounded ass. Boruto got a handful and squeezed lightly, snickering when that made Sarada stir and groan, lightly hitting his chest. He stilled and Sarada settled down again, rubbing her cheek on his chest and clinging on a little more.

"That's good." She yawned, words were spoken softly. "Touch me more."

"I thought you wanted to sleep, princess." Boruto kissed the top of her head as he let his hand wander around again, stroking and kneading her ass before sliding up her waist to her chest. "Can't have both, ya know?" He kissed her hair again, ghosting his fingertips on her nipple.

Sarada took his lower lip between her teeth, moaning in her throat. When she released it, she rolled herself halfway on top of him and straddled his leg. She was mindful of her ankle but more interested in Boruto. "We can have sex… and then I can sleep again."

"So eager," Boruto's eyes darkened, voice husky. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her up a little higher. "That sounds like a plan."

"Yes, I'm a good planner." Sarada smiled lazily and grinded down on his thigh. "_Oh. _Well… maybe you should get on top."

Boruto smirked and gently pushed her down on the bed, switching their positions. Morning sex with Sarada usually started a lot rougher, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt her ankle.

"Anything you want, princess." As soon as he was over her, Boruto kissed her lips, lightly at first before pressing down harder and letting his body press against hers. It wasn't long until his tongue came to play, licking her lower lip and coming into her mouth to play with her tongue.

.

.

.

Still reeling from their high, Boruto rolled over to his side and then tucked his arm under his head, looking at her flushed face. He stroked her cheek, tracing his finger down her face. "So beautiful." Sometimes Boruto just couldn't believe his luck, the love of his life loves him back. "I love you."

Sarada let out a content and soft sigh, smiling tiredly. "I love you more. More than anything." She whispered. "You're sweet. Let's sleep."

"Alright," Boruto brushed the hair out of her face, voice equally as soft and quiet. "But before that, do you want to have visitors over later? The boys want to see you."

"Mmhmm. It's good." She mumbled, already drifting.

Boruto smiled and let her fall asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, Boruto pushed himself out of bed and put on some clothes and picked up his phone, wanting to clean up the place before Sarada could wake up again. As he walked into the living room, he texted Kiyoko, telling her Sarada was alright with it and that he could take care of the food instead.

**Kiyoko:** It's no problem, Boruto. Don't worry about dinner. I will take care of it. See you later.

Boruto read the message through his locked screen and put it on the counter, getting brunch going before cleaning up Sarada's condo.

After an hour, Boruto cooked up eggs and bacon for Sarada and made a fresh pot of coffee. He placed it all on a tray and brought it over to her room, grinning to see her on her phone, the device impossibly close to her face since she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Ready to eat?" He walked in, placing the tray down on the bed. Boruto picked up her glasses on the side table and then placed it on her face.

"I'm hungry." She smiled wide and looked from him to the food. "You're really spoiling me." Sarada was already reaching for the food. "You're so perfect."

"Anything for my princess." Boruto grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Call me when you finish eating. I'll help you take a shower."

"Where are you going?" Sarada pouted, quickly reaching out to grab at his shirt. "Don't tell me you're _working." _

"I'm not!" He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm just cleaning up outside. I want to finish before I take you to shower. Or you know," he leaned in and licked her ear. "We can shower together."

Sarada shivered and a smirk tugged at her lips. "You're so smart. Okay, I'll be good and eat while you finish up."

"Okay, princess." Boruto kissed her cheek and then left her to eat her meal.

Knowing that his princess was awake only made Boruto work at cleaning double time. He had already finished dusting and all he needed to do was to vacuum and make sure everything was in place. The condo was fairly big, but Boruto did finish right as Sarada was finishing up her coffee. He took her plates and put them in the dishwasher, taking his phone from the counter and tossing it on the bed before scooping Sarada up in his arms and bringing her over to the bathroom.

Their shower lasted longer than usual, but both of them didn't mind it, enjoying each other's company.

Boruto took a towel and dried her hair, and then her torso, middle, and then her legs. "I'll never get enough of your legs." He smirked, and kissed her thigh as he wiped her calves.

"You're making me think you want to go for round three." She giggled.

"I'm glad I got the message across," he smirked and stood up to kiss her lips. "Let's get you into bed first."

Giving him an excited nod, Sarada maneuvered herself into bed to wait for him to dry himself off.

The day was starting out so great, already having sex with her twice and knowing she wanted to go again made him even more excited. The boys should arrive in a little over an hour, they had plenty of time. Boruto hurried with drying himself up, eager to please his princess again.

Suddenly, Sarada let out a shrill cry and his phone went flying across the bedroom, hitting the wall _hard. _

Boruto jumped and winced when he saw his phone land on the floor. "What was that for?!"

"_You—" _She turned her head towards him, looking distraught and furious at the same time. "Y-you liar." The last word escaped her almost silently as she choked on it, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Blue eyes went wide. "Wh—Sarada." He approached her carefully and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew that look but wanted to make sure. "What happened?

"Don't do that. Don't—don't you play innocent with me." She sniffled and moved to slide off of the bed. "You're going behind my back… and _cheating _with that _whore." _Sarada settled herself on her feet, keeping her weight on her good one. "Right, of course. Because she's just so perfect!"

Boruto looked and felt like she had struck him. "Cheating?!" He repeated and jumped up on his feet. "Sarada, I have never, and will _never_ cheat on you." His chest tightened, the accusation hurt. He had been doing so much all day—all for her.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Sarada shook her head and started hobbling to the dresser where she grabbed herself a pair of panties and sobbed as she tried to get them on without putting too much pressure on her injured ankle. After struggling for a few seconds she hopped back to the bed on her good foot and leaned against it to get them on properly. Huge streams of tears fell down her cheeks that she wiped at furiously with the back of her hand.

Boruto picked up his phone. Surprisingly, it was still alive. There was a crack on the screen but it still worked. There were a lot of new messages, but one in all caps took his attention.

**Shoyo**: WE'RE AT THE LOBBY BUT THEY WON'T LET US UP!

"Oh shit." Boruto groaned and hurriedly put on his boxers. "Princess, they're here." After slipping on a pair of jeans, he replied to Shoyo and threw his phone on the bed. When Sarada didn't respond to him, he quickly walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears away. "Sarada, I mean it. Is this about Kiyoko's text? She meant she was bringing the boys over. They're already in the lobby." He kept wiping her tears away. "Please stop crying."

"You were texting her. A-about dinner. I saw it. You _do _want her." Sarada tried to stop crying while weakly pushing at his chest. "I can't believe it."

"I don't believe it either," Boruto rolled his eyes. Even if she was pushing him away, he only leaned in closer. "Sarada, I love _you_. No one else." He reached for his phone, denying the incoming call from Shoyo. "Look here." He opened the whole conversation, reading the texts out loud. "The boys miss you and brought dinner. That's why I was cleaning earlier." Boruto wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't you trust me?" It hurt to know that she would ever doubt him. But Boruto knew well that jealousy was a bitch that was hard to shake off.

Her head shook from side to side before she nodded slowly. "It's _her _fault. She's a slut and wants you to fuck her." Her red-rimmed eyes stared at him, lips forming a pout.

He winced at her choice of words. Defending Kiyoko would not do him any well, so he just sighed and cradled her face in his hands, looking up at her and smiling. "Even if all the girls in the world wanted to, I would never let them because I'm only yours."

His phone stopped ringing, this time, Sarada's did.

Boruto rolled his eyes and got off his knees. "Shoyo can be such a brat," he muttered and picked up his phone to call the front desk to let them up. When he ended the call, he buttoned up his jeans and threw on a white shirt. Boruto pulled out a sweater dress for Sarada, one that she liked to wear when she was at home.

He walked over to her, still sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but her panties. Boruto dressed her up and fetched her a glass of water, handing it to her right before the bell rang.

"Do you want to come and see them? I can make them leave." It would have been rude but he didn't care. It would only make the boys feel awkward and Boruto didn't want Sarada to be uncomfortable either.

Sarada sniffled and nodded her head again before whispering bashfully, "carry me."

"Of course, princess." Boruto handed her a pair of pink fuzzy socks and some bandages to hold before he scooped her off the bed and carried her into the living room bridal style.

The doorbell kept ringing like crazy, only to abruptly stop and shouting in the hallway replaced it. Boruto shook his head, guessing who was scolding Shoyo.

"Just a sec!" Boruto called out and carefully put Sarada down on the couch. "Do you want to have your foot up?"

"It's okay for now," She said, glancing up to his face only to turn beet red and look away.

Boruto grinned at her before kissing her forehead. "I'll just get the door and I'll put on your bandages, okay?"

With that, he padded over to the door, opening it and finding Sawamura pushing Shoyo's head down. Kageyama, Tanaka, Asahi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko were there, too. All holding on to bags of food.

"Hey, come on in. Sorry for the wait."

"Finally!" Shoyo shook free from Sawamura, kicking his shoes off and running right into the condo. "Sarada-chaaaaan!" God. He was so fast. He was on the couch with her in less than a second.

"I see who his favorite is," Boruto muttered and the boys laughed. He let them in, all of them removing their shoes. They were in casual clothes but wearing the Karasuno High Volleyball Team's varsity jacket. "It's like being on set." Boruto laughed.

"Tanaka forgot his jacket and didn't want to look stupid," Nishinoya smirked.

Tanaka slapped his forehead. "I said you didn't have to. I was just kidding!"

"It makes all of us look younger, so why not?" Sugawara laughed and patted Boruto's shoulder as he entered. "Nice place."

"Make yourself at home," Boruto smiled, easily forgetting it wasn't even his house, to begin with. "Uh, I mean, this is Sarada's condo but I'm sure she would say the same thing. She's in the living room."

They all entered, Kiyoko being the last. She handed him a paper bag, and Boruto looked inside. It was also a Karasuno jacket. One that Sarada hasn't put on yet.

"Thanks, Kiyoko. I'm sure she'll love it."

The manager smiled and entered the condo, looking around as well.

Boruto closed the door and rushed over to Sarada, telling Asahi he can put the food on the counter and he'll be there in a second.

Shoyo was glaring at Boruto when he was back, eyes trained on him. "Why did you make Sarada-chan cry?"

"I-what?" Boruto pouted and looked at Sarada, who wasn't looking at him. "I didn't do anything, okay?" He pushed Shoyo off the couch to stretch Sarada's leg on it. When he was happy with the position of her foot, he reached for the bandage and proceeded to wrap her ankle with it.

"Too tight?" He peeked at her face, not wanting to hurt her. Shoyo was still pouting but didn't say a word.

Tanaka came to the living room, a lollipop in his mouth, and leaned on the back of the couch. "How have you been, Sarada?"

Sarada turned her head to smile at him. "I've been okay. Sad that I can't work, but Boruto is taking good care of me."

Shoyo squinted at Boruto, lower lip jutting out a little more. "So it's all Boruto now that Hōki's gone?"

Tanaka picked up the throw pillow on Sarada's lap and threw it at Shoyo, making the poor boy stumble back. "Idiot we said don't bring it up!"

"Hmph." Sarada turned her nose up, face scrunched in annoyance. "I don't want to hear that name."

"Ouch," Nishinoya came strolling in, holding on to a bottle of beer. "That bad, huh?"

Boruto pouted and finished up bandaging her foot and picked up the pink sock, putting it over Sarada's other foot. "You don't know the half of it." He stood up and handed Sarada the paper bag. "Here you go."

Sarada accepted it, looking slightly surprised but mostly curious. "What is this?" Though she asked, she didn't hesitate to open the bag and toss it aside when she pulled out the jacket. She was perfectly still for all of three seconds before her cheeks puffed out and tears began brimming in her eyes anew. She hugged the jacket to her chest and started crying as badly as she had in the bedroom.

The boys all froze, not knowing what to do.

"T-Tanaka you made her cry!" Shoyo shouted.

"Me? What the fuck it wasn't my idea to bring her the jacket!" Tanaka defended.

"I think it was Sugawara. Or was it Kiyoko?" Nishinoya mused.

Boruto pulled out a few tissues and handed it to her, a small smile on his face. "See? They all miss you and want you to get better." He wiped the tears away with his thumb, tuning the boys out. Kageyama had joined in, too. Quick to blame Shoyo for Sarada's tears.

"Sorry—I'm sorry… I'm… I just love it and I'm so sad." She whined. "I don't want to miss you guys or make you miss me… I want to be on set too."

All the boys stopped fussing and turned to face her, eyes softening.

"Hey, it's no problem. We just want you to get better." Tanaka scratched the back of his head.

"We'll be waiting for you, Sarada-chan!"

"What's all this shouting about?" Sawamura entered the living room, hands on his hips. The team captain really did act the role even outside of the set. "We're almost done unpacking dinner. I hope you don't mind, Sarada. We opened up your kitchen drawers."

Sarada nodded. "Help yourselves. I should be helping." She looked back at Boruto with a pout. "You're not going to let me, are you?"

"Not a chance." He scoffed. "I'll carry you over to the dining table, though."

"Okay." She sighed, finally calming down and wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifted her up.

Boruto carried her effortlessly to the dining table, trying his best to ignore all the eyes on them. The tips of his ears turned red, not used to all the attention. They passed by the kitchen, the older actors giving them the same look the younger ones did. Boruto was ready to combust when he put Sarada down on a chair, noticing Shoyo's phone camera was pointed at them.

"Look at that. He even carries her!" He exclaimed.

"Sh-Shoyo! Put your phone away! Don't post that!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Oh." He blinked. "But it's live."

Tanaka and Kageyama tackled the boy to the ground, Nishinoya scrambling to pick up the phone and end it. It was utter chaos in the dining room, Asahi and Sawamura having to break the boys brawling on the ground apart.

"Fuck. Mitsuki's gonna kill me," Boruto muttered.

"It's my fault because of my ankle. Don't worry about it." Sarada frowned, grabbing and tugging on his sleeve. "Don't be upset, we're having a good time."

"I'm-I'm not. I just have to call Mitsuki." Boruto was already reaching for his phone. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

"What's going on in here?" Kiyoko asked, holding up a stack of plates, Sugawara right behind her holding on to glasses. Her eyes scanned the room and frowned when she saw the boys on the floor and Hinata in a chokehold.

"Sorry, Kiyoko." Sawamura glared at Shoyo but released his hold on him. The boy was gasping for air. "Shoyo put Boruto and Sarada on live."

She blinked. "Oh my." Her hand reached out to him. "How many saw?" She turned her gaze towards Sarada and Boruto. "I'm so sorry. Don't worry about it. I will take care of it."

Sarada grabbed Boruto's wrist and tugged until he sat down next to her. "It's _fine. _Boruto is _my _manager and he takes care of _me. _It's nobody's business except _ours_."

Boruto's cheeks flushed. It wasn't like Sarada to be so pushy. But she did have a point. "She's right, ya know? People have seen worse." But deep inside, he was itching to text Mitsuki to handle it.

She leaned over to him, lips coming just a breath away from his ear and whispered, "if you get on your phone, I'll make sure I murder it."

Boruto felt the blood drain down his face. Sarada meant business. "Y-yeah. No phones here." He lifted his hands in surrender.

"I know," Kiyoko nodded. "I just want to make sure people don't take it the wrong way." She placed the plates down and walked away from the dining room, pulling her phone out as she did.

The boys took turns scolding Shoyo, but the boy was unapologetic. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Take it the wrong way…" Sarada murmured under her breath so quietly Boruto was the only one able to hear her. Her eyebrows narrowed and she chewed on her lip before looking at him with flames of fury in her eyes. "It's a good thing I'm a lady. But I have words… I've got a lot of words to say once we're alone again."

Boruto cringed and reached for her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Just calm down, princess," he whispered. "We're supposed to be having a good time, right?" He smiled at her.

"Right," she smiled back, but it was tight and fake. "I am… I'm having a good time."

Sugawara started setting the table, Asahi and Nishinoya helping out. The rest of the boys transferred the food on the table and started to take their places. Boruto was relieved when Tanaka took the seat next to him, knowing Sarada would have thrown a fit if Kiyoko did instead.

The rest of dinner went by without another hiccup, filled with lively conversation and stories that Sarada missed on set. Kiyoko made it back halfway after they started, eating quietly as the rest talked all over each other.

When it was time for clean up, The older actors made the younger ones finish it off. Shoyo and Kageyama were complaining but Tanaka and Nishinoya put them in line, wanting to hurry so they could all watch a movie.

Boruto carried Sarada back into the living room, no phones this time. Which Boruto was happy for. His phone was buzzing in his pocket but he had to ignore it and just hope Mitsuki was on top of it. He didn't know what Kiyoko meant by taking care of it, and he wasn't so sure if he even wanted her help with this. Sarada was already so touchy with anything related to her, and Sarada had been wanting to be more open about she and Boruto's relationship.

Once settled on the couch, Boruto sat next to her and leaned on her shoulder. "Are you still mad at me?" He pouted, peeking at her through his lashes. Although she was laughing and smiling throughout dinner, Boruto didn't forget that Sarada is, in fact, a spectacular actress.

"No." She smiled at him and he could tell that it was genuine in the way her eyes looked at him so warmly. "I'm not mad at _you." _

"Oh god," Boruto sighed. It was worse when she was mad at _other_ people. "Princess…" he sat up right and looked at her, a pained smile on his face. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing." Her smile faded though she tried to give him a reassuring look. "Not now."

His brows furrowed. "Okay." Boruto switched the television on and flipped on to Ninflix before looking at her once more. "What do you want to watch?"

"Something funny." She said, relaxing and smiling once more.

"Okay, sure." Boruto flipped around the comedies, just in time for Sawamura and Asahi to take their place on the couch, suggesting movies. When they finally settled on one, they waited for the others to come. Boruto stretched his arm to rest at the back rest behind Sarada, feeling much better since her attention was turned to Asahi, who sat next to her.

Shoyo came running in, whining that he couldn't sit next to Sarada. He settled for sitting by her feet instead, stealing the blanket from the other couch to wrap around himself and begrudgingly shared with Kageyama when he sat next to him.

Sugawara dimmed the lights and passed around three bags of chips, which circulated. Boruto wrapped his arm around Sarada, and smiled when she leaned into him. The movie was light and made everyone laugh, including Boruto and Sarada.

The day had been long and tiring, but Boruto was just happy to have Sarada in his arms again. She had another jealous bout, and although he understood it, Boruto still felt a little hurt. Sarada loves him, he knew that. But it was her insecurity caused by the obscurity of their relationship that caused her jealousy. He sighed and leaned on her a little more, knowing full well how to fix it and make her happy.

Once Sarada was feeling better, Boruto promised he would visit her parents and ask them if he could make their daughter officially his.

* * *

A/N: We love the boys of Haikyu. Please do give it a watch if you have some time! :)

Stay safe and wash your hands, fam.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	28. Permission

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been far too busy lately, and not doing so well... hope you enjoy the next chapter.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto

* * *

Boruto swallowed and pulled Sarada to his chest a little tighter. It was already well past midnight but he couldn't get himself to go to sleep. He had so many things going through his mind, but one more prominent than the others. Boruto thought that Sarada's jealousy had passed, as she hadn't mentioned anything about it for a while but when she played sick just to drag him away from Kiyoko… Boruto knew it was affecting her far more than he had initially thought. It didn't sit well with him to know that she was suffering, knowing she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she did.

Jealousy was a bitch, yet completely normal. Perhaps Boruto would have even been concerned if Sarada wasn't at least the tiny bit jealous. But this was intense. His heart clenched thinking she would have cried again, and not because of her jealousy, but because Boruto would be mad at her for feeling this way. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

Today was a good day for them—for Sarada, specifically. Boruto was happy whenever she was, and seeing how big her smiles were during their date—for Sarada to be completely at ease and herself around him—it broke his heart to know that he could have given her this joy months ago, but he had been holding out.

Boruto took a deep breath and stroked her arm, watching her sleep and feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her arm was flung across his stomach, her legs using his own as a pillow.

He loves her with all his heart and within every fiber of his being. Boruto knew what she wanted and finally, he could give it to her. Speaking to Sasuke to ask for his permission to publicly date her was just the first step, and informing Mitsuki of how he genuinely wanted to be together with Sarada. There was nothing Boruto wouldn't do if it meant keeping her safe, happy, and healthy. At the start of his contract with her, Boruto always told himself that her career was what mattered most to him but now that they were here, cuddling on his bed, he knew that that was no longer the case.

It was Sarada. Sarada always came first for him.

Boruto pinky promised that he would marry her one day, and he knew well that she was holding him to that. But that wasn't enough. He could be giving her so much more but the time wasn't right, not _yet_. So for now, he would have to take action but on an appropriate level.

Step one: ask for Sasuke and Sakura's permission.

The very idea scared Boruto, but he knew Sakura quite well, and she was kind—generally very supportive of whatever Sarada wanted. Sasuke, on the other hand, was scary but has never shown any disapproval nor distaste for Boruto being with his one and only daughter. In fact, when Boruto asked for Sasuke's permission to take Sarada out on a public date, he took it well and told them to have fun.

Mitsuki was a different case. At first, he thought he was joking, but when Boruto reiterated his date plans, Mitsuki blanched and then smiled. "I'm glad to see you're stepping up."

Boruto pouted at that but was just glad to have his best friend's support. He asked Mitsuki to be vigilant if ever people took photos and posted them online, but generally, it was fine with Boruto. If he was going to marry Sarada, he had to start getting used to this, and so did everyone else. It would be better for people to see casual updates rather than just dump it all in one go on the public.

Boruto closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, pushing the other thoughts out of his head. Tomorrow, he would meet Sasuke and Sakura to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage.

.

.

.

Sarada was still in a good mood when she woke up, clinging on to him as soon as she woke up and he caught her admiring the Polaroid of him at the back of her phone when she was getting ready for filming. Boruto smiled and approached her, wrapping his arms from behind and kissing her temple. She really wasn't asking for much, he knew that. As Boruto kissed her temple and the side of her face, he knew that he was making the right decision.

After dropping Sarada off and walking her to the set, he gave her hand a squeeze and told her he had some matters to take care of, just at the studio, and he'll be back to take her out for lunch during her break. She seemed a little sad to see him go but got excited by thinking they were going out to eat.

Boruto only left her when Shoyo and Tanaka approached her for small talk before the director arrived. He walked around the studio and made his way to the offices. Sasuke texted him that he and his wife would be waiting in his office. Boruto stood in front of the door and knocked, waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Boruto took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in to find Sasuke standing, and his wife sitting behind the desk, some papers were strewn around her.

"Hello, Boruto." Sakura smiled kindly and started to gather her papers. "Let me just put these away."

"Sure, I'm sorry to interrupt and… thank you for taking the time to talk to me." He looked at the papers briefly and spotted some X-Rays. He guessed she was trying to do some work while waiting. His guilt doubled, thinking that he had been taking her away from the hospital.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. You said this was about Sarada, so of course, I had to take the time." Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you mentioned it was about Sarada. What is it?" Although his face and tone were calm, Boruto knew Sasuke never took things about his daughter lightly.

The couple before him both had busy and thriving careers, but when it came to their family, they put all of that away. Boruto knew coming here would intimidate him, but what he felt more was a sense of responsibility. His own parents were also very protective of him and his siblings. And what he was about to do motivated Boruto to be and prove that he was worthy of what he wanted to ask.

"A-actually, what I came here for wasn't just for Sarada. It's also for me." His heart was pounding in his chest and fought the urge to crumble into a ball. "I wanted to say—I mean to ask—" he felt his knees wobble.

Sakura laughed and placed her hand over her husband's on her shoulder. "He's so cute when he's nervous. Sasuke-kun, I think you were right." She giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I want to hear him say it."

"Eh-What?" Boruto blinked and looked at the two. "I came here because I wanted to tell you that I…" he took a deep breath again and steadied himself. If he couldn't say it straight and look at them in the eyes, then they would never believe him. Sarada deserves someone who had no shame or fears to profess their love for her.

"I love your daughter. I want nothing more than to always make her happy and I hope you will give me your blessing because I—" this was it. Boruto took in another breath and said it as clearly as he could. "I want to marry Sarada."

The couple didn't even look shocked. Sakura had a soft smile on her face and to Boruto's surprise, Sasuke did as well.

Although it was quickly replaced by a smirk. "I've been waiting for this, Boruto. It's good that you finally decided to do it."

Boruto felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he turned his gaze away. "I-I know. When I saw how happy Sarada was yesterday that I took her out in public, I felt guilty."

"You were only doing what you thought was best to protect Sarada." Sakura grinned. "And I feel at ease knowing she has you to look out for her. I'm happy, and I know Sarada will be as well."

Boruto looked at them and smiled. It warmed his heart to know that both of her parents trusted him with their daughter. "Thank you. I'll do anything and everything I can for her."

He then proceeded to explain that although he wanted to marry Sarada, the timing wasn't quite right. Sasuke didn't look too pleased but also agreed. Sakura was a little more upset, but also understood her daughter's situation. Sasuke had the luxury to marry earlier—before he even got into the industry. It was far from Sarada's situation.

"I already promised her I will marry her." Boruto swallowed. "But I don't want to propose, only to have her wait for more than a year. That isn't fair for her. When I do propose, I want us to marry right after preparations for the wedding and have chosen a house."

Sakura's eyebrows lifted and a smug smile grew on her face. "It looks like you've thought of everything."

Boruto chuckled, a little embarrassed. "I just want to make sure everything is taken cared of, ya know?"

"Then we will leave the specifics to the two of you." Sasuke nodded, and then looked at his wife before turning to Boruto. "You have our blessing."

Boruto released a shaky breath and a wide smile formed on his face. What a relief. Now that step one was done, he was on to the next.

Step two: Get a ring.

It would be difficult to personally get a ring since Sarada was always with him. Boruto already knew what he wanted to get, and although a lot of designers already had something that he wanted, his own personal touch had to be added. Besides, Boruto preferred to have it specially made for Sarada. He already knew her ring size, so that wouldn't be a problem.

Boruto asked for Mitsuki's help, to go through their close designer friends to have a ring made—someone they trusted, and wouldn't tell the public who had the ring commissioned. Sarada would surely wear it often and have to answer a lot of questions. Boruto didn't want her to deny it was from him, or the purpose of the ring, but they would have to be careful. Some mystery would be good and have people talking, but not enough for them to be a bother. With he and Sarada going out more often, people would piece it together soon enough.

He kept texting Mitsuki as he walked back to the set, just in time to see Sarada do one of her scenes. This movie kept her busy enough, but not nearly as much as Sincerely Yours. She was playing a supporting role, after all. Even if, it didn't mean she slacked off or didn't do her best. Out of all the talents he's handled, Sarada was the most professional. He was thankful for that. He found himself smiling to see her smile, acting out her role as the team's manager.

As the director cut the scene and announced it was time for lunch, Sarada's dark gaze swept around. Boruto knew she was looking for him. He waited until her eyes landed on him and he felt his heart soar when she grinned and walked over to him, a bounce in her step and a wide smile on her face. She wound her arms around her waist and looked up at him.

"I missed you," Sarada said softly, twirling a little from side to side as her smile settled down a bit—turning warmer and even a little meek.

Boruto softened and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I missed you, too," he whispered. "Ready for lunch?"

"Depends." She giggled and leaned closer to him, whispering, "Can it be a date?"

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "Of course. A lunch date. Just you and me."

Sarada lurched forward, tackling him in a tight hug. "Let's go then!" She giggled but didn't let him go.

Boruto laughed and hugged her back, stroking her hair a few times before pulling away to hold her hand instead. She was still wearing her tracksuit and varsity jacket. Her long, dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing her glasses. Sarada looked a lot younger than she normally did, making Boruto wonder briefly how it would be like if he had met Sarada back in high school. She was so excited about their date, and it only made Boruto guiltier that he couldn't have done this for her sooner.

Opting to take a walk, Boruto walked with Sarada to the strip of cafes and restaurants. "What do you want to eat, princess?"

"Hmm." She pondered over it, index finger tapping her lips. "I feel like, pasta! And bread. And salad. What do you want?"

Boruto smirked and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "You." He pulled back a little and chuckled upon seeing her blush.

"_Oh." _She shivered, face warming further with that pretty pink flush. "Now I only want to go home."

Now it was Boruto's turn to blush. He just wanted to tease her, not thinking she would take it to heart. Sarada only had an hour to eat, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't risk bringing her home. "I'll tell you what," he smirked as he led the way to the restaurant. "If you finish all your food, and we have time, we can do some _things_ in your dressing room before call time."

"In my dressing room—_really?!" _She shook him excitedly. "I want to… it's… it's naughty."

"It sure is," He muttered. If he hadn't spoken to her parents earlier or cemented his resolve to officially be with her, Boruto would have never even considered it. It was one thing to be reckless, but her dressing room was rather isolated, and she could afford to be a little late as the next scene to be shot after lunch didn't even have Sarada in it. "And you'll finish your food, okay?"

The two of them were shown to a table, and he let Sarada slide into the booth first, and him sitting next to her instead of across her. Boruto took the menu from the waiter and opened it up, already ordering some of their favorites, a salad, and his pasta. "Anything else you want?"

"Not anything that I can get here." She mused.

"R-right." Boruto closed the menu and handed it to the waiter and as soon as he left, Boruto propped his elbow on the table and looked at her, a warm smile on his face. "I like this look on you. It makes me think about how it would be like if we met in high school."

"And I could have fallen in love with you so much sooner." She giggled. "That would have been amazing… maybe we would already be married if that happened."

"M-married?" Boruto felt his heart leap to his throat. Was his princess on to him? Shit, who ratted him out?! He wasn't ready for this. "Y-you think so? I mean, like, yeah. Maybe." He picked up the glass and drank some water. He had to stop talking. Like, right now.

"Hmm… I want to be married to you. So, even when we're in public, I can kiss you all the time."

Boruto nearly spat the water out of his mouth but stopped himself from making a scene. Well. At least he knows she'd definitely say yes. "Y-you can kiss me even if we're not, ya know? I already did that…" Boruto scratched the back of his head, thinking how _that_ went down the first time. "Okay… maybe not."

"Aw." She pouted. "Don't trick me like that, I was getting excited."

He groaned. "Princess, I'm sorry. Just hold out until after lunch, okay?" He tried giving her his best puppy dog eyes, not wanting her to be upset with him. Boruto really needed to learn how to keep his word vomit in check.

"Okay… I'm sorry, I won't be a big baby." She said and yet continued to sulk.

Boruto laughed lightly and pinched her nose. "Right. Like you can stop being a big baby."

Sarada's cheeks puffed out, but she smiled and laughed. "Maybe you're right. But only when it comes to you."

The waiter arrived with their food, and they both dug in. Boruto had to remind her not to eat too fast, but he knew why she was. Sarada was all too eager to be able to have some fun in her dressing room. The quicker she could finish her food, the sooner they would be having sex.

As soon as Boruto paid, Sarada was practically bouncing in her seat, already wanting to leave. It was adorable, really. And he loved knowing that she was just as eager as he was. After Boruto got his card and pulled out a bill for their tip, he took Sarada's hand in his and walked out of the restaurant and back to the studio. The set was empty, with everyone out having lunch. And the dressing area was quiet.

Boruto held the door open for her and once he was inside, locked the door. The moment it clicked, Sarada threw herself on him, arms winding around his neck and her lips crashing on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her, holding her weight up and carrying her over to the couch. Sarada was quick to wrap her legs around his waist and went right back for his mouth.

Boruto sat down on the couch, and settled Sarada on his lap, his hands roaming up and down her back. Each kiss she planted on his jaw and neck had him forgetting just where they were, completely lost in the sensations she was giving him.

Sarada removed her jacket and tossed it on the floor, followed quickly by her shirt. Boruto's blue eyes glazed over, the sight of her stripping turning him on even more. Her fingers edged to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Boruto obliged, and was quick to unclasp her bra. He cupped her breasts and fondled them, peeking over to her face as he did. Her back arched, and a low moan escaped her lips. Boruto pinched her nipple, earning him a louder moan.

"Hush, Princess." His voice was husky, kissing her neck and nipping lightly as he chided her. "You can't make too much noise here."

"I can't help it," she breathed, shifting on his lap.

His kisses trailed lower, down her throat and to her collarbone. He lingered a little more on her nipple, licking and sucking on it lightly. Her hips rocked on his lap, wanting to gain some friction on her throbbing sex.

"Boruto," She moaned, already desperate. "I can't wait!"

Boruto lifted her off his lap and on to the couch, watching her expression as he pulled her jogging pants and panties off in one sweep. She shivered. At having been fully naked or in anticipation, Boruto didn't know. He traced a finger up from her ankle to her knee, and twirled it around until he reached her inner thigh. He smirked when she whimpered, not wanting to wait any longer.

They usually took their time, but they didn't have much of it and he needed to take care of his princess. She was already so wet, more than ready for him. His finger trailed up to her clit, and he pushed it down, making her choke on a scream. Boruto crawled over her to capture her lips in a kiss as he pushed his finger into her entrance, swallowing her scream. He kept his pace easy and slow, letting her get used to it before sticking another finger in.

Her body thrashed, and she clawed on his back, wanting more. Boruto pulled away from the kiss and pulled his fingers out, too. Earning him a protest from Sarada.

"Boruto!" She groaned and whined, hips working in a sensual but frenzied way.

"I'll make you come, don't worry." He whispered as he removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He was feeling so hard and although he wasn't planning to have sex earlier, Boruto couldn't lie and say he didn't want it, too. The look on her face was turning him on all the more, eager to have him in her.

Boruto pushed his pants down and pulled her hips up, positioning himself at her entrance. He pushed in all at once, and Sarada couldn't help but scream. She put a hand to her mouth, and continued to pant and moan as Boruto thrust inside her.

Sarada clung to him, moving right along with him as if she didn't have a bit of patience. Soft mewling sounds still escaped her, along with little muffled pleas for more and she was soon clawing at his back. She was so warm and wet around him, her insides quivering as if she hadn't been sated in ages and yet it hadn't even been a day.

"Boruto. Boruto." Sarada chanted his name, not bothering to cover her mouth anymore as she was lost in the pleasure he was giving her—arms bothering around his back and nails digging into his skin when he circled his hips. "_Oh," _Her head fell back and Boruto had to clamp his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Her nails kept digging into his skin, making it burn and Boruto was sure it would leave a mark but he didn't care. He kept on going until he drove them both over the edge. He had to keep his own groans down, but it was Sarada he was worried about. Even with his hand covering her mouth, her scream still pushed through, although a little muffled. Once she settled, he removed his hand and laid down on her for a while, trying to catch his breath. Boruto pressed lazy kisses on her neck as he did.

"Boruto," Sarada panted, hugging him tightly. "That—was amazing! Let's do more."

He was still struggling to even his breathing, but Boruto found himself grinning and pushed himself to hover over her. "Spoiled." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You have to film, princess."

Her cheeks puffed out and she huffed. "Fine. But… after."

"After." Boruto agreed and kissed her lips, lingering a little longer, and swiping his tongue over her bottom lip. "All night."

Sarada gasped, shuddering. "A-all night? Really?"

Boruto chuckled. "As much as you want."

"Mm. I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

Once Sarada was back on set, Boruto settled himself on one of the bleachers off to the side, and sipped on an iced coffee as he texted Mitsuki, going through the list of designers and some sketches they had sent. It looked good, but one, in particular, caught his eye.

It was a platinum ring with an infinity looking knot, and diamonds were strewn around one side until it met in the middle. It was simple, yet elegant. It didn't have a large gem in the middle like engagement rings would, and that's how Boruto preferred it. He would save the flashy diamond for the engagement ring.

Boruto quickly sent a text to Mitsuki to send the details and have a quotation over—if possible—get to work right away because he wanted to have this ring on Sarada before she could even catch wind that he was doing something like this for her. Asking and presenting the ring to her was another matter entirely—one that he had to start planning out, too.

As much as Sarada liked being in public, Boruto knew he would have to present it in a more private setting. Perhaps a weekend staycation in a nice hotel would be good, and of course, have a large bathtub. He was already looking at hotels when Kiyoko approached him, holding on to some papers.

"Boruto? Can I have a minute?" She asked.

"Ah, sure." He slipped his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the want to pull it out again when he felt it vibrate. "What is it?"

"It's about their social media plan," Kiyoko adjusted her glasses and sat next to him to show what was written on the paper. "The crew should be having some weekend plans soon. I said I would take care of it, but I'm not sure if Sarada would be free this weekend or the next. The boys want to go to the beach. Is that alright for Sarada?"

Oh. Right. The crew didn't have much vacation time while shooting this film, but they did have a weekend scheduled for their social media posts. "The beach is fine. Do you have a place in mind? I know a nice resort, private, too. Next weekend would be better, Sarada has plans." Well, not yet. But Boruto was working on it.

"Oh, that would be a big help." She smiled. "Alright, then. Next weekend it is. We can leave right after volleyball practice on Friday, and have lunch on the way."

Boruto felt like he was being watched, and all the way from the other side of the court, he saw Sarada looking at him. He then turned his gaze back to Kiyoko and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Please copy Mitsuki for the itinerary, I may ask him to come."

"Alright." She grinned. "Thank you. You'll text me the resort?"

"Yeah, no problem." Boruto smiled in return and felt his pocket vibrate again. This time, he pulled his pocket out and briefly looked at the message. His heart leaped to his throat upon reading it but quickly put the phone back in his pocket when Gai yelled for the scene to be cut and have it redone. Kiyoko also seemed surprised, and looked over at the set, the boys looked distraught, and Sarada had a frown on her face.

Gai was giving overly enthusiastic directions and redid the boys' blocking, even ushering Sarada to move to a new area. The cameramen had to reangle and took a little more time to get the Dolley in place. Once everything was fine, Gai went back to his chair and restarted the scene.

Boruto knew Sarada was getting jealous again, so he moved away from Kiyoko, pretending to throw his coffee, took a biscuit from the snack table, and pulled his phone out again to reread the message he received. Boruto had been receiving some spam messages from random numbers lately, but this was the second time from this particular number, and this latest message unsettled him the most.

_If you know what's good for her, don't follow through with your plans._

It was so random and threatening. But it was an unknown number and although the message sounded foreboding about his plans with Sarada, he decided to ignore it and slipped his phone back into his pocket, wanting to watch the scene instead.

They did a few more takes of the same scene before calling it a day. Boruto made his way to her, waiting for Sarada to come to him. When she approached him, she had a pout on her face, nowhere near the smile she was giving him earlier. Boruto walked with her to her dressing room and waited for her to change.

The whole drive going home was quiet, as Sarada was pouting the entire time. It was only when they parked on the driveway that she spoke to him.

"Are you going to tell me what you and the hoe were talking about?"

Boruto killed the engine and sighed. "Yes, she was asking if you would be free this weekend or the next to go to the beach with the boys." Boruto knew she was being jealous, and although this wasn't the first time, he still wasn't so sure how to handle it. Sarada was sensitive, and he couldn't brush her off or laugh it away, either. "I told her you're free for the next because you have plans this weekend."

"Oh." She frowned. "What plans? You haven't told me that."

"Plans with me." He grinned and got out of the car to open her door for her. Boruto held out his hand for her to take. "I booked us somewhere. It's a surprise."

Sarada took his hand and got out of the car excitedly. "A surprise? Plans with you? Just us?"

"Yes." He kissed her hand. "Just the two of us."

"Oh, yay!" She beamed, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "I'm so happy. That means a lot to me, Boruto."

"I'm happy you're happy." Boruto kissed her forehead and led her into his house, already talking about what she wanted for dinner.

It had been a long and eventful day, and he didn't forget that he had a promise to keep for her tonight.

* * *

A/N: Who could be sending these texts? What does it mean for these two? Hmmm... Care to share a theory? Lol.

Until next time! Wash your hands, fam.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	29. BoruSara Ninfiction

A/N: This one was particularly fun to write! Maybe a bit of a call out. lol! We hope you enjoy reading! Let's see if you can find the easter eggs we laid out. Teehee.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The weekend was fast approaching, meaning Sarada would get to enjoy whatever plans Boruto had made for them. She was really looking forward to it—always happy to be able to spend time alone with him and do special things like go on dates, cuddle, and lots of lovemaking. All normal things that anyone who was so in love would do and Sarada was happy to admit how hopelessly in love she was with her manager.

It was currently Thursday, so close and yet the weekend had still not arrived. It didn't get her down though, Sarada was far too excited for that. Another day of filming was ongoing, but she had a break thanks to a scene revolving around Tobio and some extras who were playing his old teammates. While she wasn't needed, Sarada wandered over to where Shoyo was sitting.

He was on his phone, grinning from ear to ear and even snickering quietly. Sarada came to peek over his shoulder, finding it appeared that he was typing something in his notes. "What are you doing?" She asked, leaning further over him to try and get a better look.

The young actor froze and instantly hid his screen away, the tips of his ears burning. "I-it's nothing, Sarada-chan!" He held his hands together squeezing the phone in his hands, and refusing to meet her gaze.

"It must be, judging by that reaction." She scoffed and moved to sit next to him. "So we're lying and keeping secrets now?"

"No, I'm not!" Shoyo raised his hands in mock surrender. "It's… it's just a new hobby I'm trying out." He pursed his lips together and shimmied his shoulders, looking shy and adorable.

"I want to know about it." Sarada frowned. "Tell me, Shoyo."

He shook his head vigorously, face turning bright red. "Really, Sarada-chan! It-it's just a new thing I wanted to try because—because no one would write it for me!"

Sarada blinked at him in surprise and reached over, swiping his phone. "You're writing a script?!" She asked while looking over the screen. "Wait, this isn't a script…"

"It's!" Shoyo looked ready to die on the spot. "It's called fanfiction and you know I love BoruSara!" He yelled, face flustered. "No one would write me a Royal AU because it's hard but I—I want it!" He whined.

"You mean… Boruto and I?" She breathed, blushing, and raising her free hand to her cheek. "Royal AU? You mean… like if we were both royals?"

"Well…" he pursed his lips and calmed down. "I've read something like that but I wanted Boruto to be a prince and you're a noble lady but can't really date him publicly, so you do so in secret." His cheeks were still red, but slowly started opening up about a whole new world Sarada never knew existed. "I was just getting started."

The actress was amazed and did what she could to get all the information she needed out of Shoyo. The rest of her day would be filled with research.

For once, Sarada was thankful that Boruto had work to do. After settling in bed and opening her laptop, Sarada pulled up the website, NinFics, and searched the name that she and Boruto were given by fans. _BoruSara_. Sarada actually liked it. She felt that it was both cute and fitting for them. It amazed her that people wanted them to be together so badly, but to see just how many fictional stories had been written based on them? It blew her mind.

It was possible to filter through and find specifics if that's what you were after. There were stories ranging from a thousand words to some with a quarter million. Sarada was astounded. How much time would it take for someone to put that kind of dedication into writing a story… about herself and the love of her life?

Maybe she should give it a try.

First, she would read.

The filters seemed like a good idea, but to start off she just clicked the first one that truly caught her eye, an ongoing story with multiple chapters based on different scenarios. It had just been updated earlier that same day, another surprise. And just like that, Sarada was hooked.

Reading about her and Boruto going on dates and cuddling and falling in love was pure bliss for her. She was in love, beyond grateful to the writers. She read so many wholesome things that just warmed her heart and made her smile so much, but before long she stumbled upon the holy grail.

Yes, there was mature FanFiction written about her and Boruto. It looked unbelievably lewd and impossible to bypass, so she clicked it. The story even had its own art, which she gaped at for several moments before saving it to her camera roll. This story… was actually going to have an explicit scene for her and Boruto—and there was _art_.

"Oh wow." She was just stunned and excited, hurrying to pile her hair up in a messy bun so she could concentrate on reading.

In the story, Sarada was a girl who worked at a maid cafe and Boruto was a guy who went to her university. Apparently, at some point, they had begun a sexual relationship and were even willing to do role-playing together. Sarada's character was freely calling Boruto master and he was _saying_ all these naughty things to her and _doing_ all these naughty things to her and _oh, _it was all driving her mad.

By the time she finished reading it, Sarada was staring at her screen with wide eyes, face flushed, thighs rubbing together. It shouldn't have been possible, but she was yet again jealous. As if her thoughts had summoned him, Boruto opened the bedroom door to peek in on her and she scowled at him.

"_You_." She huffed, completely offended by the sight of his fully clothed and too innocent person at the door. "What's your problem?" Sarada was going to get down to the bottom of things.

The manager gawked, feeling affronted by her tone, and the accusing finger pointed at him. "Wha—me?"

"Yes, you!" She nearly yelled. "Why don't I own thigh high socks?!" That was her first question because he was obviously wronging himself by not telling her.

"Thigh high…" he whispered, brows furrowing together. "I—I thought you didn't like them, princess."

The _audacity. _"Well, I do! I mean… don't you?" She regarded him intensely. It sure seemed like he liked them… a lot based on what she just read.

He hummed and tapped a finger on his chin, imagining her in them. "You look cute in anything you wear, though I think you would look a lot like a schoolgirl, ya know? Did you want to change your style for something?"

"So you prefer me as a schoolgirl than as a maid?" She arched a brow, wondering if she should take notes.

"A-a maid?" His lips floundered open and closed. "No, Sarada. I prefer you how you are. What's this all about?" He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "What are you doing?"

Sarada slammed her laptop closed and tossed it over on the bed, turning to face him fully. "Don't be shy," she smiled and rubbed his arm, giving him a suggestive look. "I can play maid for you… and call you master."

His jaw fell, the tip of his ears turning red. "M-master? You… in a maid outfit?"

"Mhm." She smirked and scrambled to straddle his lap, arms wrapping loosely around his neck. "Would you like it? Don't you want to play with me… _master_?"

Boruto choked and struggled to swallow, or even form coherent words. Sarada felt something hard press on her thigh, and that was all she needed to know that this was something Boruto had a kink for. Thankfully they were on the same page, and NinFic told no lies.

"Will it please master for me to order an outfit just for him?" She asked breathily as his ear. "When you take it off of me, you just leave the socks."

He shuddered, arms wrapping around her, and slammed her on the bed, hovering over her. "I don't think you get to tell me what to do if I'm your master, little maid."

_NinFic is truth. _

"Oh…" Sarada moaned, nails digging into his shoulders. "Forgive me, master. I wish only to please you. And then maybe… you will please me too?"

Boruto smirked and planted soft kisses on her neck. "If you're good and behave for me, I'll consider it." He nipped her earlobe and licked the shell of her ear. "As for the outfit, let me get it for you. What kind of master would I be if I didn't dress you well?"

"Please do." She shivered, back arching slightly. "B-but touch me first, master. I need you so much right now."

"Again with telling me what to do?" Boruto pulled away, looking displeased. "I should punish you for that."

"Ooh." Sarada cooed, wiggling her hips excitedly. "Will you spank me, master?"

"I think I have something better in mind." He got off her and made Sarada lie down on her stomach, cheek pressed on the mattress as he lifted her hips until she was kneeling on the bed. He stroked her ass over her pajamas gently, letting a single finger draw a line on her skin above the garter of her pajamas.

Sarada bit her lip, but it didn't help her stifle her moan at all. "What will you do to me, master?" She whispered, happy to accept whatever punishment he deemed necessary for her.

"Don't ask questions," Boruto responded firmly. "Face forward." This was a completely new side to Boruto, as he was always so gentle and soft to her. But she wasn't going to say having him as a master didn't turn her on. She did as she was told and struggled to stay quiet when she felt his fingers hook on to the sides of her pajamas and panties and slowly brought it to her knees, exposing her to him.

Boruto stroked her ass, and kneaded lightly, even stroking all the way down her thigh but avoided her sex completely. Every stroke got closer and closer, making Sarada quake in anticipation. "Getting excited, are you?" He leaned down and kissed her lower back, coming down slowly to her butt cheek.

Beyond excited. Sarada was so wet, her sex quivering with the need to be filled by him. She was so consumed with lust that it took her far longer than it should have for her to respond. "Yes… I am."

He hummed and breathed over her sex, but did not touch it, pulling his face back just as she pushed her hips towards his face. "Tsk. I didn't say you could move." He held on to both her butt cheeks and squeezed firmly, pushing her back to where she was. "You really do need to be punished."

"N-no! I'm sorry. I won't do it again, master. Please touch me."

With a sharp intake of breath, Boruto leaned over her body again, pushing her shirt down to her upper back. The bed creaked when he kneeled over her, supporting his weight with one arm as he cupped her breast with the other. "Alright. Because you asked nicely." Boruto kissed her nape as he played with her nipple, squeezing and pulling at it.

Sarada keened, back arching further while she struggled to decide whether to push her hips back or push into his hand. She wanted so much more and luckily for her, master Boruto was willing to give it to her. Before they were finished, Sarada came three different times and was left spent and even deeper in love by the time he kissed her forehead and left her to finish his work.

Sighing lovingly, the actress opened up her laptop once more and returned to the story she'd read on NinFic to leave a review, complimenting the writer while mentioning how on point everything was. Surely the writer had to know them personally.

As she skimmed through more stories, Sarada found many with specific tropes that were ridiculously popular. One that really popped out to her was the Roommates AU and people screaming about there only being one bed. It made her roll her eyes. If only they knew—no matter how many beds were available, BoruSara would be sleeping together.

Enemies to Lovers, Sarada didn't like. No way would she ever be his enemy! She loved Boruto too much so she tried not to think about it.

Childhood friends, depressing. She wished to have been his childhood friend but it would never happen.

Soulmates. That was true, even if the prospect of soulmates in fanfiction was unique. They didn't need all the strangeness to know that they were soulmates.

Arranged marriage. Fake dating. Magic. College. So many different alternate universes, so many amazing stories, and so many heartbreaking ones as well.

By nightfall, Sarada still had yet to leave her spot on the bed. When Boruto returned with dinner, she was halfway finished with one story where they had both been cheating on each other, even though they were so in love. Sarada has used half a box of tissues, having tons of them balled up and scattered around the bed. She still had the sniffles and as soon as she saw his precious face, she bolted from the bed, a new round of sobs taking over her. Boruto barely managed to hold the bag of food out of the way as she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I wouldn't. I love you. Forever. Just you. Promise." Her words were messy and so broken, but she just had to tell him.

"Hey, what happened?" Boruto put the bag down on the side table and hugged her back, stroking her back up and down. "Why are you crying?"

"The cheating. You wouldn't… I know you wouldn't. You know I wouldn't too… don't you? I love you so much, Boruto."

"Cheating?" Boruto pulled away just enough to look at her face, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Sarada I would never cheat on you. I love you."

Giving him a squeeze, she breathed and did her best to calm herself. "It felt so real… my heart hurts so much." Reading that one had been a mistake she didn't want to repeat. Maybe she didn't tell him enough—didn't express how much she truly thought of him. Holding him tighter, she tipped her head back to gaze at him through tear-filled eyes. "Y-you're my whole world, Boruto." He meant everything to her.

More than anything else.

More than her acting.

Sarada knew she would give everything else up, throw it all away, so long as it meant she could still have him by her side.

Worry was quickly replaced with understanding and love in blue eyes for her. "And you're mine." He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back, easing away all of her fears. "I'm sorry I was so busy, I'm done now, though. Let's have dinner."

After being settled in bed next to him and getting to their food, it didn't take long for Sarada's breathing to even out and her to forget her heartache. She was now too focused on reality, on having the love of her life to lean on, to hold her, to press the sweetest kisses to her forehead. Nobody could soothe her like he could and soon she was eager to read some more.

"Have you been watching stuff while I was working?" Boruto asked her casually as he took a bite of his burger.

"No… just reading," She admitted quietly, wiping her fingers on a napkin before reaching for her phone. She needed to leave a review before she forgot.

He swallowed his food before asking, "Are you reading a new book? Tell me about it."

"Oh, I've been reading short stories, many different ones." She told him, unsure if she should tell him about their stories. Boruto could possibly get offended and try to take them away—and she had way too many more to read. "It's… promise you will be accepting?"

"Of course, princess." Boruto stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. "Who wrote it? Maybe we can get an excerpt and post it on your Ninstagram story for today. What do you think?"

"Really?" She gasped, excitement washing over her. "That would be amazing! Oh, but there are so many, and so many writers. They're all so amazing! I would even love to make a fan book!"

"Fan book?" Boruto withdrew his hand and wiped them with a tissue. "What do you mean? Are you reading a novel or fanfics?" He joked.

Sarada's excitement faded and she frowned at his tone. "Is there something wrong with fanfics?" She asked, already offended.

"No, nothing wrong with it." Boruto shook his head. "I just didn't know you read it. I thought you preferred… published works is all."

"Well, I didn't read them until I discovered so many BoruSara stories. They're everywhere! Art too. It's amazing! Better than any published works!"

"BoruSara—wait, you mean _us _BoruSara?" Boruto didn't bother to hide his shock. "I knew people like to make edits and redraw our photos but… fanfics, really? What do they write?"

The first story that she thought of was that maid one and her face went beet red. "Oh… you know… a little of everything." She cleared her throat and looked away from him. "I still have a _lot _more to read." And some she more than likely would never try to, due to the genre. Maybe she could handle angst, so long as there was a happy ending.

He hummed and made a move to lie down on her lap, nuzzling close. "Can you read some to me?"

"N-no way!" She nearly fainted at the thought, but then stared down at him, considering it. "Well… maybe. What kind of story are you interested in?"

"Maybe something sweet. I want to know what people think we're like, ya know?" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and he inched closer to her stomach. "I actually just want to lie down and cuddle, but I also want to hear your voice."

Sarada smiled and combed through his hair with her free hand, her other one already searching for something fluffy enough for them both to enjoy. "How about a role swap AU? Where Sarada is the manager and Boruto is the actor?"

"Ooh," Boruto pulled his face away from her stomach and peeked up at her. "I hope you spoil me in the fic just as much as I spoil you in real life." He laughed and got comfortable on her lap. "Let's hear it, see if I really should consider changing my career."

"Okay, here goes," Sarada giggled, getting started right away.

The story pulled her in, amazed at how wonderful her character was. So strong-willed and dedicated to her career of managing Boruto. Boruto was a totally different story though, so playful and flirty and doing his best to make Sarada his, while she denied him endlessly.

"What is wrong with me?!" She scoffed, annoyed that her character hadn't succumbed to him yet. "And why don't you call me Bae?" She sulked, smacking him in his chest.

Boruto caught her hand and chuckled. "I call you princess, don't I? It suits you more."

Sarada huffed but found that she couldn't argue about that. "I suppose you're right." She mumbled but wasn't done questioning him yet. "Why don't you want to post us on Ninstagram like this all the time? Doesn't it seem like so much fun." She wouldn't mention the fact that her character hated it in the story, just as much as Boruto did in reality.

Boruto held her hand to his cheek and smiled softly at her. "If you want me to start doing that more often, I will. Soon, you'll be acting like the manager in this story, believe me."

"You really think so?" She asked, baffled but elated at the thought.

"Yes, irritated beyond belief that I put you on live and I broadcast what we're doing while we're at home." He laughed at the thought and sighed dreamily when he calmed himself. "Are you excited about this weekend? I have almost everything arranged for us."

"I am so excited!" She exclaimed, tossing her phone aside to hug his head to her tummy. "I can't wait, just me and you on a whole weekend date… right?"

"Yes, just you and me," Boruto laughed and hugged her back. "Like how it's supposed to be," he mumbled against her tummy.

Nothing could've made her happier than that. "I can't wait. I really can't. I've been thinking about it so much." Any special time with Boruto always thrilled her. "I'll have to do something nice for you in return."

"You don't have to. Having you with me is enough."

"I love you. I want to. Though I can do something naughty if you prefer."

His cheeks turned red at the thought. "Well… let's see if your maid outfit can make it before we go."

"You ordered it already?" She beamed. "You didn't show! I want to see it! There better be stilettos to match."

"Oh." He blinked and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "I don't think it came with any. Do you want me to buy you a new pair?" Boruto flipped his phone open and clicked on the app, showing her what he had purchased. It was a traditional-looking french maid outfit, with lots of laces and frills. "I bought your thigh high socks, too." He chuckled. "You can pick other things you like." He handed her his phone. "Surprise me."

"I need a strappy pair! Because I want to watch you kiss every strap when you take them off. Of course, the socks are the most important. I need them in every color. I suppose I could think of a few things…" she quickly began searching through and adding things to her cart. It only occurred to her now that she didn't own any lingerie and there were unlimited options of things she could wear to drive him crazy. Lots of silk, lots of lace. Lots of pink—Boruto liked pink. Before long her cart was loaded and her bill was hefty. "Okay, this is enough for now. I think." She handed him the phone. "Rush shipping, please. I need it tomorrow."

He snickered and put his phone back in his pocket. "I planned to spoil and surprise you this weekend but I think it'll be the other way around, ya know?"

"Both are good." She hummed, stroking his cheek affectionately. "I already know you will make me very happy… and I want to do the same for you."

"Just with you being you, I'm already happy." He grinned. "I hope you like what I have planned. Turns out planning a vacation for you and me is a lot easier than planning one for a _high school volleyball team,_ ya know?"

"Oh, that reminds me! I found out about NinFic through Shoyo! He started writing about us. He's new to the fandom, but he really ships us."

"He what?!" Boruto sat up and turned to face Sarada. "I mean, I know he ships us but—_writing_? What is he writing?!" It concerned him that Shoyo could have been writing actual things he saw them doing when they were unaware.

"He's writing a historical AU! Where you're a prince and you're totally crazy in love with me." She grinned.

"Ah," Boruto wrapped his arms around her and peppered her face with kisses. "I think that's true to life, minus the prince part."

"Don't be silly," Sarada laughed. "You've always been my prince."

He hummed and continued to kiss her face playfully, finding it difficult to contain his smile. "A prince that I hope suits this princess."

"More than." She breathed, taking hold of his face to still him and capture his lips in a real, deep, and loving kiss.

Sarada knew there was so much for her to look forward to, but for now, she would look forward to tonight. To being happy and so close and warm with Boruto. Then the weekend, and everything after that. As long as she had him, even if there were times when everything wasn't perfect, she knew she would be happy.

* * *

A/N: Which fic easter eggs did you find? Come and let us know in the reviews!

Have a great week ahead, fam. Wash your hands and stay safe.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	30. Playful Surprises

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Please be responsible for what you read!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

It was the day before his weekend getaway with Sarada, and Boruto was stressing out. The suite he initially booked had been occupied, and he had to find another hotel on such a short notice that best suited. Just when he booked the new hotel, the old one apologized for the mix-up and the room was still available for them. Now he had to cancel the new reservation and explain. Sarada ordered an entire closet of naughty lingerie and toys, the bill was so high that her bank called Mitsuki to verify the purchase as it seemed uncharacteristic for her account. Mitsuki took a look at the order and called Boruto to verify. The manager was so flustered and Mitsuki did not make it any better for him.

All of these things were trivial, and what really stressed him out was that the ring was not ready. It was supposed to be ready on Thursday for Mitsuki to pick up and bring over to Boruto, but it was already Friday noon, and still not a word from the jeweler. Boruto thought to go down to the store himself, but volleyball practice was extended for the day in favor of doing more drills and he knew Sarada would be upset if he left her.

Boruto walked over to the corner of the gym, wherein he was sure no one would hear his conversation, and called the jeweler. His face lit up upon knowing that the ring had just arrived, and they were only settling the paperwork but could be fetched within the hour.

"That's great news! Thank you so much!" Boruto couldn't help his excitement. "Yes, please have it ready. I will have it picked up right away. Yes, they have an authorization letter. Yes, the same person. Okay, thank you."

Immediately texting Mitsuki, Boruto could finally sit and take a breather.

"What's great news?"

Boruto looked back and saw Kiyoko walking towards him and taking a seat on the bench. She smiled kindly, expecting his answer.

"Ah, nothing. Just something I bought." Boruto eyed the papers in her hand and a brochure of a beach resort. "Do you need help with the trip?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could. I contacted the resort you recommended but it seems they don't have enough room for everyone."

"Oh, really?" It was strange for that resort to be fully booked, it wasn't even peak season. "Well, I'm sure we can find another. In the same location?" Boruto already opened up his phone, looking at places up.

"Kageyama and Tsukishima did not like the idea of sharing a room," She sighed. "If the boys were okay with it, and me and Sarada share a room, we could have fit."

"Ah, yeah, she won't like that." Boruto laughed. "Mitsuki and I are okay with sharing a room, though." As if he really would be sleeping in that room.

She hummed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Right, I figured. There are a few other options, but I'm not sure if they're fine with Sarada. They're a bit on the… rough side." Kiyoko laughed.

"Ah." Boruto knew Sarada wasn't too fussy, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable either. The brochure looked good, and the resort prices were reasonable, too. But it looked more like a place he would want to go to with his college buddies rather than a cast of movie stars. "Tell you what, let me handle the sleeping arrangements. When I find a resort I'll turn it over to you. It's Sarada's non-negotiable to have her own room."

"Understandable." Kiyoko smiled and picked up her papers. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but I have never worked with a star on her level."

"She's not picky, I'm the one who is." Boruto waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Kiyoko thanked him and walked away. Boruto looked over to the other side of the gym, seeing Sarada look right at him. He sighed and stood from the bench, walking over to her, just in time as the coach dismissed them for a break.

Sarada crossed her arms over her chest when she came to stand next to him, lower lip jutting out. "What did _she _want?" She asked grumpily. "Actually, I already know."

"Oh really?" Boruto smirked and tapped her lower lip. "Tell me."

"You, obviously." She rolled her eyes, but smiled at his playfulness. "Too bad for her, you're already mine."

"Exactly." Boruto laughed. "Actually, she didn't want me, but _you_. You were _this,"_ He held his index finger and thumb so close together, "Close to sharing a room with her."

"Ha!" Sarada snorted, slapping his arm as she doubled over and laughed loudly.

"Your mean girl is showing," Boruto snickered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll take care of it, though. It looks like Kageyama and Tsukishima are just as big of a diva as you are."

"Ooh, will Tobio and Shoyo be sharing a room?" She asked, peeking around him to find the two of them arguing. "I think they're secret lovers."

"You've been reading too much fanfiction, princess." Boruto laughed and kissed her temple, not caring that she was sweaty in the least bit. "But I'll see what I can do." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable so I'll have to find a place that suits myself." Boruto wasn't lying, Sarada never complained or demanded to have certain accommodations for herself but that was because Boruto always made sure he got the best for her. He had no intention of letting her find something to complain about. "Maybe instead of driving to the beach we can fly to another… what do you think?"

"Whatever you think is best, I will agree. As long as we get to sleep together and Tobio gets a room with Shoyo."

Boruto laughed at her ridiculous request. "Okay, princess, I will. And I'll pretend it was an accident."

"Ooh! Maybe I should write my own fanfiction!" She giggled, loving the sight of Hinata and Kageyama bickering.

"I'll be your first reader," Boruto told her and slipped his hand to the small of her back and pushed her gently back on the court. "Your team is waiting for you."

Sarada smiled wide and waved at him before running off to get back to work.

The manager took a seat on the bleachers and got to work. Looking for a resort that he had been to with Sarada before and luckily, he found one. He wasted no time calling them, even being redirected to the general manager of the resort to ease his arrangements. This beach was out of the country, and a four hour ride away, on the same little island that he and Sarada had just been on. Boruto didn't need to write anything down or even take notes, as the general manager promised his account managers would send everything to him.

Life was easy when you're handling a big name like Sarada's. It only took thirty minutes, and an hour later, he received the proposal. Making it quick, he forwarded it to Kiyoko and copied Mitsuki, asking him to support her if she needed help with the air and land arrangements. Surely all the boys had a passport, and Boruto even thought to ask the management team to extend their vacation a little longer to make the trip worth it. He sent a quick text to Sasuke and Gai and then texted Mitsuki if he had got the ring.

Mitsuki answered shortly, taking a photo of the ring sitting in the red box. Boruto's heart swelled. It looked perfect, but it would look even better on Sarada's finger. He couldn't wait to give it to her. Mitsuki sent another photo a few minutes later, where he hid the box in Sarada's apartment for Boruto to take and hide for himself.

It was a busy day. The coach whistled and dismissed the team, Sarada already looking for Boruto. The manager made his way down to her, distracted with his phone since his order had arrived.

"Looks like your rush order arrived." He grinned at her.

"Really?" She bounced on her feet, clasping her hands together. "Is it at home?"

"It's with reception," Boruto told her and held her hand in his. "I was planning to have dinner out with you, but it looks like you want to go home."

"Ooh! I mean, I do… but I want a dinner date first! Besides, all my sexy goodies will still be waiting for me."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Boruto grinned and brought her to her dressing room, her change of clothes already in the bag behind the screen waiting for her. He sat down on the chair in front of the vanity and pulled out his phone, reading his emails.

Kiyoko had replied, and she did not sound too excited with the plans. He gave her a quick reply, asking what was wrong with them, and if she wanted anything adjusted, she could run by it with him the following day or list it down for him to consider. Everything was already set, he even asked the resort to manage to get Kiyoko her own room, but did not give in to get Tsukishima and Kageyama a separate room. Instead, he settled for a suite with two separate bedrooms.

As soon as Sarada called for his attention, he put his phone back in his pocket. But before he could let go, his phone vibrated again, receiving a text from an unknown number.

_Things don't always go as planned, you know. _

Boruto scoffed at that, and wanted to reply, but thought against it. The spam messages he had been receiving were really annoying lately.

"What's wrong, Boruto? Who is bothering you right now? Is it _her_?"

"That and a spam number," Boruto muttered and then sighed. "You remember the beach resort we went to earlier this year, right? The general manager was happy to have us come back and with a bigger group. But I don't think the _bigger group _is happy about it."

The resort was definitely on the pricier side, but they were going out with movie stars. The added privacy, comfort, and convenience weren't a problem.

"The group, or just her? I don't see why they wouldn't be pleased, the place is amazing."

"Yeah, probably just her. I'm not sure." Boruto pulled her along to the parking lot and opened her door for her. He jogged around and got in the car, more things running through his mind. "Maybe I should just take care of the whole thing, it'll be easier for me," He spoke to himself as he started the car. "Do you want to eat anything in particular?"

"I don't like this." Sarada huffed, crossing her arms and glaring out the window. "She's being highly unprofessional. She should be able to handle things on her own, it's not your responsibility to worry about anyone other than me. I think she just wants your focus to stray. It's becoming more obvious by the day."

Boruto didn't pull out of the parking space right away. Instead, he looked over at Sarada and cupped her cheek. "You'll always be my main focus, princess. And I'm really not doing this for her, I'm doing it for you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in the least. That would stress me out more, ya know?"

She softened at the admission but still pouted. "I know, but still. I'm sorry you're having to worry so much—and on our special weekend…"

"I won't touch my phone for work starting Saturday morning, I promise." Boruto finally put his car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot, driving slowly through town, looking for a nice place to eat at. "And I have to start packing later. Can you handle packing your toys?" He teased.

"You bet!" She smirked. "I don't want you seeing everything yet anyway."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it, then."

Boruto chose a quiet little pizza and pasta place for the two of them and indulged in the special gelato before heading home. It was getting pretty late, and he was sure Sarada was exhausted from practice but she still looked so excited to get to her toys and lingerie. Once they were home, he called for the front desk to have it brought up to her apartment, and helped her cut the box open before leaving her alone.

He was thankful she had something to occupy herself with since he had to go get the ring and hide it away in their luggage. Boruto reached up on the counter and felt the velvet box in his hands. As soon as he opened it, he was winded by the sparkle the diamonds were giving off. It was exactly how he wanted it to look. And soon, he would see it on Sarada's finger. Boruto took a quick photo and sent it to his sister, asking her where he could possibly hide it.

Himawari was sending text after text after text on how beautiful the ring was, completely ignoring his question. Boruto rolled his eyes and put it back at the top of the kitchen drawers, away from Sarada's reach and line of sight. Packing for the two of them wasn't hard, he already knew what they both needed. It was hiding the dress and his dress pants and coat from her that made it difficult.

For an hour, Boruto left his phone on the table, ignoring it to focus completely on packing. When he finished, he slipped the ring into his inner coat pocket before zipping up the dustbag and folding it carefully. He then sealed that bag and set the code before pulling it upright on the wheels.

Finally, he had time to check on his phone. Himawari sent more texts, and Boruto replied to her before deleting their conversation. He had a few texts from Mitsuki, but the most recent one was what caught his attention.

_**Mitsuki: **__Didn't you align to get this resort with Kiyoko? I got off the phone with her and it seems it doesn't suit. I don't understand why, though… The plane tickets are ready, I just have to transfer the money to confirm them. _

Boruto's brows furrowed and he replied to him, telling Mitsuki not to purchase the tickets first until he asked Kiyoko what the problem was. He opened up his text box with her and sent her a text.

_**Boruto:**__ Hi Kiyoko. The airplane tickets are ready, I just need to wire through to pay. Is there something wrong with the arrangements? Did you need anything else that wasn't accounted for? _

Almost instantly, his text was read, and three dots started bouncing. Boruto took a seat on the couch and waited.

_**Kiyoko:**__ No, it's all over my expectations. I suppose I should have expected something this grand… I'm just not sure if this was what the boys were hoping for. And do we have to fly out of the country? We will only be there for two nights. _

_**Boruto: **__The place is wonderful, Kiyoko, I've been there with Sarada earlier this year. You can look at the photos on her Ninstagram or mine. Or even the resort's website! The boys will love it. I even asked the General Manager if we can have a volleyball net set up for Saturday morning and afternoon for them to play. It'll be great. _

_**Kiyoko: **__It just seems a little much… _

Boruto rolled his eyes, but replied kindly, still. Even adding a smiley emoji at the end.

_**Boruto:**__ I told you, I'm picky. _

_**Kiyoko:**__ Haha, yes. You mentioned. Okay, if this is what you want, then I will finalize the arrangements. Please do purchase the tickets. Thank you for your help. _

Finally. It was resolved. Boruto sent a text to Mitsuki to buy the tickets and tucked his phone into his pocket and walked over to Sarada's bedroom. He knocked before taking a peek. "Sarada?"

"I'm naked, but come in." She called, giggling.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but a smile was on his face. Boruto entered the room, fully expecting to see her naked or wrapped up in a towel. He was_ not _prepared for what he saw. His whole body got hot, little Boruto standing to attention right away.

Sarada was wearing one of her newly purchased lingerie. A thin, lacy black bra that barely did anything to cover up her breasts, a thong, and thigh-high socks. She was even wearing her strappy stilettos and to top it off, black bunny ears.

Boruto forgot his own name.

"What do you think?" She asked, posing with her hip out and dragging her hand down her side. "Am I wearing too much?"

He didn't respond, forgetting how to use words. Only shamelessly stared at her, eyes raking over her whole body.

"You okay?" Sarada asked tauntingly, swaying her hips provocatively. "You hate it?"

"No, I—" Boruto blinked a few times and walked over to her, licking his lips as he did. He took her hands in his and spun her around slowly, taking everything in. "I love it. We should start our weekend getaway right now." Boruto wasn't sure if he wanted to hold her close to him or keep her at arm's length so he could keep looking at her. "I'm starting to think my surprise won't hold a candle to yours."

"I'm sure they'll both be perfect." She smiled. "Will you be getting undressed too?"

"I think that is completely up to you," Boruto smirked and placed his hands on her hips, slowly sliding them up and down. "I can't decide if I want all of this off or not."

"That's the whole point." Sarada turned her back to him and pressed her backside against his crotch. "Ooh, you want to play?"

"You are seriously trying me, ya know?" Boruto held on to her hips, keeping her ass pressed on his crotch as he led her to her vanity. He looked at their reflection, but he was looking at her most of all. "It's a good thing you bought a lot because I might break these." Boruto cupped her breast and teased her nipple over the thin fabric.

Sarada tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder and let out a soft moan. "Are you that eager to take them off of me? Don't you want to look?"

"Oh, I'm looking." Boruto watched her face and her reactions through the reflection on the mirror. He squeezed her nipple, making her arch her back.

"You're making me crazy right now. Can we do it here? Right here, like this?"

"Do you have to ask?" Boruto smirked. One hand stroked up her spine and rested between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her down. "Bend over for me."

Sarada quickly obliged, bending over and keeping her back arched. She wiggled her bottom against him, pushing back a couple of times. "Please don't tease me, I want you now."

Boruto bent over, too. Kissing her shoulder and her ear as his fingers slipped between her folds. She was already so wet. Even if he knew she was impatient, he teased her a little longer, only rubbing at her nub and refusing to stick his finger in.

Unrestrained, wanton moans fell from her lips. "Boruto," she breathed, looking back over her shoulder. "Please."

His pants were feeling unbearably tight, and he could never refuse Sarada when she was asking so nicely. Boruto pulled his finger away to unbutton his pants and slip it down to his knees along with his boxers. His left hand held on to her hip, holding in her place, while the other held on to his length, rubbing the tip over the string that kept his dick from fully touching her.

"Put it in!" She huffed, demanding him. "I want it now."

Boruto smirked and decided to do as she wanted. It was a good thing she was wearing a bunny outfit and not a maid outfit. If it were the latter, things would go by differently. He pulled the string to the side and lined the head at her entrance. Boruto flicked his gaze over to the mirror, and told her, "Look at me while I put it in."

Sarada let out another moan but did as he asked, looking at him through the mirror while biting her lip in anticipation. She was trying her best to be still for him. She kept her mouth shut, but couldn't prevent her hips from rocking back eagerly.

Boruto held her still and looked right into her eyes as he pressed in slowly. He relished watching her close her eyes, mouth opening in a silent scream as he filled her up all the way to the base. He could barely contain his own groan. She felt so hot and good around him.

After a few seconds, Boruto eased out of her, all the way until it was just his tip. He looked at her face again through the reflection. "You're not looking, Sarada."

Obsidian eyes fluttered open, staring at him dazedly. She whimpered and reached to her side to hold onto his wrist. "More."

He swallowed and thrust in, harder and faster this time. He kept at it, not caring if Sarada kept her eyes open or not. Boruto watched her face through the mirror, her moans and flushed face encouraging him to keep moving. The vanity shook with their movement, the bottles of perfume and makeup falling to the floor with a thud. He bent over a bit, just enough for his finger to find her nub and rub at it as he continued to thrust inside her.

Sarada clung onto whatever she could, crying out louder and louder the longer he pounded into her. She was sensitive and his touch combined with the sight of him and how perfectly he filled and moved inside of her was enough to have her nearing ecstasy in no time at all. She was whimpering his name repeatedly, pleading for him to let her come without actually asking for it.

They were both close, Boruto could feel her tightening around him and the louder she got, the closer it brought him to the edge. It didn't take more than a few seconds for them to snap, Boruto barely being able to hold himself upright as his orgasm filled his senses. He placed a hand on the vanity next to Sarada's waist, holding himself up and his forehead resting on her shoulder. They stayed slumped on the vanity for a few more seconds, catching their breath.

"Boruto," Sarada called breathily after a moment. "You're amazing… I love you."

Finally, Boruto stood up and helped Sarada up to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the tip of her nose. "_You're_ amazing. I love you, too."

"I hope our entire weekend is this perfect." She laughed, resting against him gladly. "I'll do my best to make you want to play like that."

"When you're dressed like this, how can I ever say no to you?" Boruto laughed lightly and kissed her cheek, coming down slowly to her neck and letting his kisses linger longer. Their weekend was surely going to be exciting.

Sarada huffed, but there was no heat behind it. "You should never tell me no, no matter what."

"You're right. Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets." Boruto nodded and nipped her neck. She smelled so good, and even if he was still tired, he was already thinking of round two.

"Your princess may ask for more if you continue." She warned him.

"Really?" Boruto opened his mouth and took a larger bite, licking her neck in the process. "You mean to tell me it's working?"

"Ah, yes." She panted, knees wobbling. "I—that feels good."

Boruto wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place, still pressing kisses on her neck and walked them over to the bed. As soon as they were lying in bed, he pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I can never get enough of you."

"Me either." She smiled, arms winding around his neck. "I want you, always."

Leaning down, Boruto planted a soft kiss on her lips. His free hand stroking her hair. There was nothing else Boruto wanted than to always be with her. In just a few hours, he would be one step closer to making her completely his, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Teehee. Here it comes, fam. We have a new arc opening. Are you ready? Any guesses how their weekend will go down?

Thank you again for all the love and support! Wash your hands and stay safe.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	31. The Ring

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Finally, their weekend getaway had arrived.

Sarada was beside herself with glee.

Just her and Boruto and peace and quiet—warmth and _the beach. _

Though, if she was being honest, Sarada wasn't sure if she would make it onto the beach.

The trip itself had been exciting, but when they walked into their room, Sarada was in awe. Not only that, but she had a bag full of goodies she wanted to play with. All she wanted out of this weekend was quality time with the man she loved, where they could spoil each other and not worry about anything else until the weekend was over.

Their suite was all that Sarada could've hoped for and more. There was a full kitchen, living room with an L-shaped couch, a glass coffee table that matched the kitchen table and a decent sized flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. There was a sliding glass door that opened to a balcony that stretched, leading over to the bedroom as well.

Sarada had gone onto the balcony right away, hands gripping the railing of the banister as she looked over, grinning at the sight of the beach, feeling the wind caress her skin and ruffle her hair, smelling the salt in the air and hearing each time the waves crashed on the beach. She hoped she could watch the sunset with Boruto, maybe even have dinner on the balcony if he hadn't made prior plans.

But knowing him, he had.

And she was _so _excited.

Boruto walked out onto the balcony and came to stand behind her, arms winding around her middle. She giggled as he softly kissed her bare shoulder—her shirt was completely sleeveless, though she already had her bikini on under it and those straps were thin and tied around her neck.

"I'm so happy and relaxed already. I love you, Boruto." She sighed, letting her head fall back to rest against his chest. "You spoil me too much. But continue, by all means."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest before he went back to kissing her shoulder. "I love you, too. And more things to spoil you are yet to come," he promised.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one." She grinned and wiggled her backside against him. "I plan to spoil you. A lot."

Boruto hummed and lowered his hands to her hips, holding her in place as he pressed into her. "I'm looking forward to the games you have planned, too."

"Well I thought we would stroll on the beach, but now… I kinda don't want to leave the room. Or better yet, the balcony."

"You're getting carried away, princess." Although it sounded like he was chiding her, his hands slipped under her skirt and told a different story. "I'm all for it, but I don't want to share what's for my eyes only." Boruto kissed her neck and gave it a suckle before he pulled away.

"Meanie." Sarada huffed, swaying her hips purposely as she strutted over to the second sliding glass door that opened to the bedroom.

The bed was a huge, king-size, the room made in all white. It looked peaceful, but Sarada's brain was still conjuring up naughty things. She knew Boruto was going to follow her, so she continued to move as seductively as she could, walking slowly to the bed and bending over as she stretched her arms out, getting a good, long feel of the comforter.

"So cool and soft," She sighed and then crawled on, dipping her back while keeping her ass on display. "This is nice."

His footsteps got closer and stopped right at the edge of the bed behind her. Boruto hummed and agreed. "It does look nice."

"Doesn't it?" Sarada mused, shifting her hips a bit while her hand stroked up and down the bed next to her. "You should get a feel for yourself."

"Hmm." He took a step closer, hand stroking over the thin fabric of her skirt. "Nice." It wasn't long until his hand snaked down to her thigh, and stroked back up slowly, taking her skirt with it, exposing her ass to him. "_Really_ nice."

Sarada eagerly got onto her knees, raising her bottom higher in the air while keeping her back arched deeply. "Do you want to play?" She asked breathily.

He looked as if he needed to think that over for a moment, as his finger brushed over her bikini bottom, lips parting upon feeling how wet she was already. "It looks like you're ready to play." Boruto pushed his finger over her bikini, teasing her a bit. "What do you want to play?"

"I am," she admitted quietly, barely containing a moan. "Whatever you want to play, it's all for you."

It seemed like Boruto didn't want to prolong their playtime. His fingers hooked on the sides of her bikini and slowly slid it down to her knees and parted her legs a little more. While he removed his board shorts, he kept his eyes on her face, enjoying the flushed tint to her cheeks and the anticipation shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He smiled and pulled his shorts down and stepped out of them. For a moment, he fondled her ass before holding on to her hips, pulling her up a little higher. "Any special requests, princess?"

She could already feel his tip lining up to her entrance. "Don't hold back. Give me everything. Like you mean it." She didn't hesitate to say, licking her suddenly dry lips and wiggling her ass again.

Before she could even pull her tongue back into her mouth, Boruto slammed into her. She screamed out, but that didn't stop Boruto from pulling out and coming back into her again, _hard_.

He always was a giver and it was only one of the things Sarada loved most about him. The fact that he'd gotten so hard for her so quickly made it all the more enjoyable. She loved how perfectly long and thick he was, the delicious stretch he awarded her with—feeling his length massaging her inner walls so fast and so hard. He was hitting her so deep she swore she could feel it in her tummy. The position always made it feel that way, but especially when he didn't hold back.

That was all she wanted. It was never easy for her to restrain her voice—not that she ever really wanted to. Definitely not now—not that she could with him giving her all of him so hard and rough. She could only cry on in absolute bliss, fist the covers, and push back to try and meet his powerful thrusts. She wanted to praise him, to tell him how amazing it felt and how much she loved him, but she could form no words. She could only hope that her constant moans were enough for him to know just how amazing she was feeling.

A couple of times, she did manage to choke out his name, but nothing more. Boruto set a steady pace that had her rapidly building towards an orgasm. She loved how sure and effective his movements were, how every little grab and rub to her body only intensified everything else until she was trembling and ready to beg him to make her come.

Thankfully, he was feeling generous and more than happy to give her what she'd asked him for. He never stopped, his thrusts never faltered, though his pace did become slightly shaken once he reached the edge right along with her. She was desperate by then, breathless, somehow incoherently moaning his name between whimpers until finally, they came together.

He had her just teetering on the edge, knowing he could make her fall over whenever he wished. He waited until he came, and then pinned her to the bed, giving it to her harder than he had up until then.

It was the best ever start of their weekend together and afterward, Sarada was a crumpled, boneless mess on the bed. She was panting but still managed a giggle after a few moments.

"Wow." She breathed. He truly never ceased to amaze her.

Boruto got on the bed and lied down next to her, catching his breath. "I feel like this whole weekend is going to be like an exercise."

"Don't worry," Sarada hummed, crawling over him and nuzzling his neck. "I can get on top too. I even learned some things."

"You're a fast learner." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you!" She grinned back and then kissed his lips. "So what did you plan for us today! Unless… you want more playtime."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, looking at her face, a fond smile on his lips. "Today, I plan to make you mine. I have dinner planned." He grinned. "I brought you a dress and everything. It's a buffet, too."

"A buffet? You mean, we're going out to a restaurant?" She blinked at him.

"Well, yes. The buffet in this hotel is the best in the area. It has a nice view, too. I picked it because of that, ya know?" His smile faltered a bit. "Don't you want to go?"

"Are you kidding, of course, I do! And you got me a dress and everything?" She held her cheeks in her hands and fell back on the bed next to him again. "Another date. A real date. I'm so happy I could cry."

Boruto laughed and held her face in his hands. "Don't cry, Sarada." He kissed her nose. "I like seeing you smile better."

Hearing him say that had her smile broadening. "I love you so much I can't stand it. Ugh, kiss me." She laughed, sliding her fingers into his hair and lifting her head to meet him halfway.

He tilted his head a bit and pressed their lips together for a long and passionate kiss. Their lips molded together, tongues caressing each other, hands wandering around their bodies. It was sweet, and had them both in utter bliss.

They lazed around for a bit, just holding one another and sharing soft kisses until Sarada asked if she could see the dress. Their reservation was only an hour away anyway and she wanted to get dressed. She had some surprises of her own for Boruto—and not only naughty ones.

Lately, Sarada truly felt as if they'd taken a step forward in their relationship. She felt the shift in Boruto, knew that he was being more open and wasn't being as secretive about them anymore. Of course they still weren't exactly public, but they were getting there and that meant a lot to her. So she wanted to be reminiscent and think back on all their time together. She'd been reflecting on those things for weeks and yet hadn't mentioned anything to him.

Sometimes she wondered if he remembered those times, like when they first met and when they used to text all the time. There wasn't much need for that anymore considering they were always together, but whenever she thought back to those days, she still managed to smile even if he wasn't hers then.

The dress he bought for her was a dark blue, off shoulder cocktail dress. It wasn't revealing in the sense of back or cleavage, but the way it hugged her body and accentuated her curves made her smirk in the floor-length mirror. He chose well and she knew he would think she was beautiful—he picked it out himself after all.

She had a pair of black stilettos that she wore with it, and opted to wear her hair down. Her contacts were a must for their date and she added a subtle amount of makeup. Once she was dressed, she peered into the bedroom and was thankful to find it empty. He must've been in the living room or even on the balcony. She just needed to prepare her things.

Maybe it was silly and her face did erupt in a mad blush just thinking about it, but she was still going for it no matter what.

With her clutch packed with her necessities, Sarada finally ventured out of the bedroom in search of him. There was only fifteen minutes before their reservation, but it was just on the top floor so they didn't have far to go. She found him on the balcony, pacing back and forth and worrying with his cufflinks. Sarada recognized the silver ones she'd bought him so long ago now and smiled even if she was concerned about his anxiety.

"Worried I won't meet your expectations, Mister Manager?"

He stopped pacing and smiled when he laid eyes on her. His dress shirt was a lighter shade of her dress, and she knew he picked it out to match hers. "Actually, I'm worried I wouldn't meet yours." Usually, Boruto would have already walked over to her by now and given her a hug or a kiss, but he stayed a good two meters away from her, the distance between them was glaring.

"Well you should know by now, you're all that I want and more. Only you." She smiled. It had been that way since she met him honestly. "Come on, we don't want to be late." She held out her hand, leaving it to him to come to her.

After taking a deep breath, Boruto walked towards her, but let her walk ahead. He picked up his coat from the rack and shrugged it on. Before leaving the room, he kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Sarada said, breathing in the comforting scent of him and the subtle hint of his cologne that she adored. Then they headed up to the top floor together.

The hotel they stayed at was rather old, but it had clearly been renovated recently. Even if the elevator was new, it was still fashioned to have an olden style to it, the charm well preserved. Boruto offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

The server took Boruto's name and smiled warmly when she led them to their seat. There were quite a lot of people, many couples and business-like looking dinner meetings, but there were also a few children, who looked adorable in their cocktail dresses with oversized bows on the small of their backs.

They passed the buffet, her dark eyes sparkling at the selection. There was an array of cheeses and meats, and some other exotic-looking dishes that smelled divine.

Their table was a little isolated, the closest one is a table with a family of four, two children probably under the age of ten. The little girl had a red balloon tied on the back of her table, and her tiara suggested to Sarada it must have been her birthday.

It was no surprise they would pick this place to celebrate. Despite it taking up the whole rooftop, each of the tables felt intimate and private. Each lit with candles and a small arrangement of flowers in the middle.

The table Boruto chose had them sitting across each other, but the table was at the corner, giving them a wonderful view of the city side instead of the beach. There was also a little space for them to stand by the railings, should they choose to look together.

A waiter took his place, ready to serve their table should they ever need him.

Boruto didn't pull Sarada's chair out just yet. Instead, he looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to look around first or eat?"

Sarada has never been to a place like this one and she was uncertain what she really wanted to do, mainly because she wanted to do whatever he wanted but he was looking at her so expectantly. "Um… Do you think, look around?" She asked nervously, face flaming at how broken and jumbled her words came out. She was already ruining their date.

His smile turned into a grin, and his finger stroked her cheek. "We can do whatever you want. There's a nice little corner here where you can see both the beach and the city. But we can go there when we're having dessert, too."

"Umm…" Sarada swallowed hard but was calming as she stared into his eyes. "W-whatever you think."

Boruto laughed and brought her to the buffet table. "Then let's eat while all the good stuff is still there."

The line for the buffet wasn't long, as the servers were piling food on the plates for the guests. All she had to do was point and the server would do the rest. Boruto went first in line, choosing for her. It wasn't really much of a choice since he pointed at everything. Both their plates were loaded by the time they got to the other end where the dessert was at.

The children Sarada spotted earlier took the chocolate cake on little paper liners and some cherries and strawberries in their hands before running away with their spoils.

It was such a different experience being around people during a date. The old lady behind her even complimented her dress, and Sarada couldn't help but adore the large diamond earrings that she wore, or that her neck was dripping with pearls.

Boruto joined in their conversation and flattered the old lady before he led Sarada back to their table. He put their plates down and finally pulled her chair for her.

"Thank you," Sarada smiled and took the seat, watching him move around the table to take his own after she was settled. "This is really nice. I love it."

"I'm happy you're enjoying." He smiled. "I hope the spot is private enough for you, though."

"It's perfect." She promised. "The food looks and smells amazing too."

The waiter came by and opened up a bottle of wine, pouring it into their glasses. He greeted the two of them, and told them to enjoy their food.

Boruto thanked him and raised his glass to toast. "To us, and always being together."

"To us, always." Sarada raised hers as well and clinked it against his before having a sip.

The food was as delicious as she expected. The two of them are slowly while sipping their wine and casually talking about the scenery, their day so far and even their plans for the night and the following day. Sarada was honestly having the time of her life, even though most people would've probably only considered it a normal dinner.

To her, it was so much more.

When it came time for dessert, Boruto led her to another corner that was overlooking both the city and the ocean. It was so beautiful, all the lights illuminating the water and giving it a bright, glowing effect. Sarada leaned over the railing, taking it all in with a huge smile.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed in amazement and then turned her head to look at him. "Do you have any idea how happy you make me?"

"Probably close to how happy you make me." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You've always made me so happy, way before we even met."

"Before we met?" Sarada breathed, surprised to hear it. "Oh, right." She laughed at remembering Keeping Up With the Uchihas. "I know I was your first celebrity crush."

"My one and only." Boruto kissed her cheek and gave her a little squeeze. "I look back at all of that and just can't believe I'm here. I don't know how you put up with me sometimes."

"I could say the same." Sarada laughed softly and fiddled with her clutch. "I mean… back when I first met you, I was completely infatuated and always giving you a hard time…" she blushed and then added, "who am I kidding… that hasn't changed."

Boruto blinked at her and then averted his gaze. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I guess I always have, too. I just… I was afraid to admit it."

"Well, not in the very beginning. A little starstruck sure, but you weren't into me like I was into you. I really didn't understand my feelings well back then and after everything, I thought it was all friendly but looking back now, I know that it was never just friendly for me. I've been in love with you ever since that first night."

She should've been shy or embarrassed, but she only smiled as she popped her clutch open and pulled out his business card. She laughed under her breath and held it out for him. "I kept this… I used to sleep with it and think about texting you late at night, but most of the time I didn't get the nerve to. And I never worked myself up to it the first time until Mama agreed to you being my manager."

His lips moved, but no sounds came out. His eyes gazed on to the card, seeing it worn at the edges, and his shaky handwriting with his personal number written on it. "I can't believe you kept that…" he whispered. "And you really… liked me back then?"

"That's putting it lightly." She snorted, shaking her head at herself. "I was so crazy about you. I remember everything too and I know that I didn't understand and took things the wrong way—thinking you liked me too and we were going on dates and things like that. And gosh, I can't even tell you how many times you accidentally broke my heart. At least… I hope it was accidental."

He took a sharp intake of breath and faced her fully, hands cupping both sides of her face. His blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I… I had a good idea how much I hurt you before. And I really don't understand how you forgave me. But I'm still really sorry for all of that, and I promised I would make it right."

Boruto pulled out a small black box from his pocket and tried his best to hide it from her at first, holding it in his hand. "Before you think of anything or what this looks like, I want to explain." His thumb stroked her cheek affectionately. "Sarada, I really love you. And it's hard for me sometimes but I do want to give you everything you want and deserve."

He showed her the box and opened it, facing himself at first. "I'm not going to get down on one knee, at least, not yet. But I want you to have something—a reminder of my promise to you—even when I'm not there to hold up my pinky."

Boruto swallowed, hands slightly shaking as he took the ring from the box and presented it to her. "I promise, one day, I will marry you and make you completely mine." He smiled weakly at her. "If you will have me."

A streak of tears left her eyes, first the right and then the left. Sarada was rendered speechless, touched beyond belief and so overwhelmed with sudden emotion as assaulting her that she couldn't even pull in a breath. This man, she was reminded again that he meant the world to her.

"Boruto," she finally rasped as she gazed up at him. "You're all I want in this world. Even if I had to wait for the rest of my life to have you, I would do it. Because I love you that much. Don't you know that?" She sniffled, not having time to wipe her tears when she was so invested in this moment. "I don't need you to get on one knee or do some fancy proposal for me. As long as I can be with you, I'll be the happiest girl in the world."

A tear slipped down his eye, but hastily wiped it away and did the same for hers. Gently brushing his thumb on her cheeks. "But you deserve the best. Proposal. Ring. Wedding." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and brought it to his lips to kiss. "I'm not the best but I'm going to be my best for you."

"Boruto." Sarada sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and crying softly. "You are the best… you give me the best always. I love you more than anything. So much."

He wound his arms around her waist and hugged her fiercely, burying his face in her neck. Boruto let out a shaky breath, also overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you. I'd do anything for you."

"Me too. Me too." She cried, but she was nothing but happy. Sarada had _never _been so happy, so overcome with bliss and even though it felt like things couldn't get any better, she knew they were just getting started.

* * *

A/N: To clarify, he got her a promise ring, not an engagement ring! Haha. I think I mentioned we were entering a new arc. Things are gonna get wild, fam.

Thank you for your support!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	32. The Sun Sets in Paradise

Warning: this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Sarada's moaning filled the kitchen area. Boruto had her sitting on the counter, a thigh in each hand, pushing up and his head deep under her frilly French maid outfit. His tongue circled around her clit, before licking down to her entrance and sticking it in.

This whole weekend was turning out so great, and he had already lost count how many times they've played, or how many outfits Sarada had put on for him. Unwrapping her in each and every one of them always had him feeling like he was going to get the best present ever—which she was.

Boruto pulled away from her sex and put one of her thighs down on the counter, his index finger slipping into the hem of her thigh high socks and moving it along the edge. He licked his lips as he looked at her blushing face. "How are you feeling, little maid?"

"Hot, Master." She breathed. "Want you."

"Hot?" Boruto repeated and tsked. His fingers moved up to the laces on her chest, tugging at it lightly. "Then remove your dress for me."

Sarada sat up straight and twisted her back. "My laces, Master. Please help me. I can't reach." She could reach, she just wanted him to do it.

Boruto snickered and spread her legs on the counter so he could wrap his arms around her and remove her laces. Sarada leaned into him, pressing her cheek on his shoulder. "What a spoiled little maid you are." He pinched the back of her neck, making her jump.

"Y-yes. Your spoiled little maid." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck.

Sometimes it was hard for Boruto to continue role-playing. It was fun to see her dressed up, but at the end of every game they played, all he wanted was his princess. To have her as herself, and nothing or no one else.

Boruto finally removed the laces, and pulled her dress off in front of her, wanting to keep her on the counter. He helped her out of it and tossed it in a frilly pile on the floor. Now, all she was wearing was a pair of black lacy lingerie and her black thigh high socks. The headband was still on her head, just giving her a hint of his little maid.

It didn't take long for Boruto to remove her thong and have her legs wrap around his middle as he entered her. He kept on hand on the counter, and the other holding on to her hips, keeping her place. Sarada liked getting fucked hard, and he liked to give her what she wanted, so that's exactly what he gave her.

Sarada was already screaming, coming closer and closer to her peak and Boruto gritted his teeth, feeling himself approach just as quickly. They came together, Sarada leaning into him and panting at his neck. Boruto could barely keep himself upright but managed to stay put until he could catch his breath and help her off the counter.

He held on to her hand, the ring shining brightly, the diamonds winking in the light. No matter which roleplay or outfit Sarada put on, she always kept the ring. Boruto brought her hand to mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"So sweet," she sighed softly, smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." Boruto held her hand and brought her over to the bed, wanting to lie down and maybe sneak in a nap before they go for another round. With all the sex they've been having, Boruto almost forgot they had a whole stretch of the beach waiting for them.

Boruto removed the headband, and her bra for her before helping her to bed, wanting to cuddle with no clothes on. Well, almost no clothes. He was happy to leave the thigh high socks on. Sarada was happy to curl into him, wrapping one arm around his middle and resting her leg over his, her head settling on his chest.

"Why can't every day be this good?" She whispered musingly.

"Maybe it wouldn't be this good if we had it every day." Boruto chuckled lightly and pressed kisses on the top of her head.

"No way." She huffed but giggled. "It's always amazing. And tonight, I have plans for you."

"Ooh. Tell me," he smirked. "And I'm guessing it doesn't involve actually getting out of this room, right?"

"Are you trying to say you want to make love to me under the stars instead? Because we can. I wanna."

He thought that over for a moment. "Next time, we'll get a private beach." Boruto tapped her lower lip. "I don't want other people to see anything more than your ankles."

"Well, I'm glad I don't want to go sunbathing." She laughed and tucked her arm tighter around him. "A private beach… just me and you? Imagine, being nude the entire time."

"Yes, just me and you." Boruto liked the picture in his head. "We won't need clothes for a whole weekend. I'd like that."

"Make it a week." She grinned slyly. "I already know I won't want to leave. We should plan that for our vacation! Two weeks. Maybe a month."

He hummed. "And a big bathtub, so we can soak in it everyday," Boruto recalled her asking for the same things just a few months ago. "And just you and me."

"You didn't forget." She whispered so quietly as if to speak to herself.

Boruto stroked her hair away from her face and looked at her. "I always remember the important details, Princess." He smiled a little wider. "Like how you ordered a strawberry milkshake the second time we met." He poked her side. "And how you turned me on by licking that straw—in front of your mother." He laughed then and pinched her ass lightly.

"Turned you on?" She gasped. "How much?"

"Let's just say I was glad we had to speak for a while before standing up again." He couldn't believe it. Sarada wasn't even denying that's exactly what she wanted to do to him at the time. "You're such a naughty girl."

"I was innocent!" She huffed. "Honest—I had no idea. But… now I want a strawberry milkshake."

Boruto shook with laughter. He squeezed her to him and kissed her forehead. "No straw this time."

"You think you're safe if I have a spoon instead?" She smirked. "Good luck."

"No, I just thought," Boruto took her hand resting on his chest and brought it under the blanket, letting her hand get a feel of him getting hard again. "You might want to suck on something else." He smirked at her cheeks turning pink, blue eyes darkening. "I remember you said you learned a few things and wanted to spoil me, too."

"And here I was going to be nice and let you nap." Sarada scoffed, sitting up instantaneously. Her obsidian eyes dragged down his naked torso, pushing the covers out of her way so she could get an eye full of all of him. "I meant what I said." She told him, tauntingly licking her lips. "I'll show you."

Sarada moved to sit sideways next to him, hand wrapping around his erection and stroking it slowly while she leaned in and began trailing kisses and little licks from his chest down. She took her time, even drawing her tongue along his defined abs, dipping it into his navel and letting it glide down until it was sliding up his length. Then she repositioned herself to be more comfortable, poking her naked ass in the air facing him.

Boruto blinked for a few moments, taken by surprise at the position she had taken. His torso was between her legs, and he could feel her dripping on his chest as she worked her tongue on him. His eyes closed, tossing his head back and let out a groan. Sarada got better each time she put her mouth on him.

She took her time, slowly lowering her mouth on him and giving him a long, firm suck. Each time she came up, she slid her tongue over his slit, kissed the tip, and then took him back in until eventually, she began focusing on bobbing her head, sucking him more profusely, her hand working in tandem with her mouth—tongue massaging the underside of his cock.

Boruto started panting, feeling her work so well on him had his body twitching in pleasure. He struggled to open his eyes and saw her ass so close to his face yet again. His hands stroked her butt cheeks, massaging them lightly, wanting to encourage her further. "That feels so good," voice lower, and huskier than usual.

As she continued, Boruto's hold on her ass tightened, she was getting wet again, and he could feel it on his chest. Boruto lifted his head and saw her sex. She pushed her hips down, and he felt it twitch.

He licked his lips and placed one hand on Sarada's hip, and then the other. He pulled her up to his face, her mouth leaving his cock with a pop.

"Boruto—what?" She questioned him, but when his tongue slid between her folds, she let out a loud, unrestrained moan and didn't ask anything else. She just dropped her head again, panting over his cock and lapping at it distractedly.

She tasted different this time around but didn't really mind it. Having her lick at him while he did to her was turning him on and feeling her socks on her legs was only adding to his lust. Adjusting her hips so he could access her better and hopefully give her a little more length to reach him, Boruto lapped gently, wanting Sarada to catch her breath and continue her earlier ministrations.

When she took him in again, she moaned around his cock, pumping her other hand on him. She was a lot slower with the distraction of his tongue on her, but she still worked on him, moaning lowly as she went down, lips right around him and then sucking so firmly on her way off. After a few moments, she held him steady and took even more of him in, until the tip of his length pressed against the back of her throat and she came off of him quicker, panting.

"Boruto," she whined, wiggling her hips. "St—ah." She wanted him to stop, but he only continued and she could do nothing more than moan and drop her head again to lavish his cock with wet kisses, sucking up and down the side of it until finally taking him in once more.

Wanting to get more of a reaction from her, Boruto let go of her hip and teasingly dragged his finger around her entrance, pushing a finger in but not completely. "I thought I heard you wanted me to stop." He grinned slyly.

"N-yes," she whimpered when her lips popped off of him again, tongue slipping out to flick across his tip. "Feels good."

This time, Boruto pushed his middle finger in, easing it out nice and slow before coming back in. He was in no rush this time. Sarada apparently was though, as soon as he'd pressed two fingers onto her, she released his cock and started moving.

She turned, forcing him to have to remove his fingers as she straddled facing him instead and slid down until her sex was pressed down on his cock and she was sliding her hips back and forth, massaging and wetting him simultaneously. Her head fell back with a soft moan and he could feel her throbbing against him, but she didn't wait long before she raised up, grabbed him, and held him steady before lowering herself down on him.

Sarada moaned his name unabashedly as she took the entire length of him at once. Her head fell back, her long black hair sweeping across her back as she begins grinding on him right away.

Boruto groaned in pleasure. Feeling himself inside of her again was another treat, but the view she gave him, chest bare and face contorted in pleasure was another sight to behold. Boruto felt like he just kept winning this weekend. Tucking a hand behind his head so he could get a better angle, Boruto licked his lips and raised a hand to grope her breast. The other bounced along with her movement.

Sarada ground down harder on him and raised her hands to grab his, pulling it away from her breast and suddenly lapping at his fingertips.

He swallowed, taken aback by her actions but he _liked_ it. It was definitely something new, and he wanted to see more things she had been learning. She licked at his fingers, soon focusing solely on his index finger which she kissed and sucked on as she moved. Boruto's cock twitched inside of her, making her moan and bite down on his finger.

The more he watched her and let her have her way, the more Boruto got turned on. His whole body was feeling hot, coming closer to the edge. She was spoiling him so much and he wanted her mouth on his. "Sarada." Using his other arm for support, Boruto sat up and wound one arm loosely around her waist while the other played with her nipple, squeezing and pulling at it gently.

He latched his mouth on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Sarada's moans grew louder and he could feel her sex begin to quiver—so close to falling apart for him. Her head fell to the side, exposing more of her neck to him while she grinded her hips slowly, but forcefully. With the way she moved, she made sure to bring stimulation to her clit on every grind.

"Boruto," she panted out his name, overcome with desperation. "I'm gonna come."

He was also close. Boruto slid his hands down to her hips, helping her work faster. "Come for me."

One more slow grind and the order from him was all it took for her to finally reach her climax. Her walls clamped down around him before beginning to flutter wildly—her body going limp and caving into him while trembling and quaking. Her moans reached new volumes, loud and piercing enough that he wouldn't have been surprised if the whole floor heard her.

Boruto caught her, finishing just as she did. He laid her down on the bed and pulled out of her, hovering over her for a while and kissed her cheek when her eyes fluttered open.

"Nap." She murmured, smiling tiredly at him before her eyes fell closed her once more.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose before lying down next to her. A nap sounded really good right now.

.

.

.

The whole weekend was nothing short of perfect for Boruto. Sarada loved the ring and was over the moon the whole time. Other than endlessly making love to each other, they looked back on their first few days together, too. They were both so engrossed in each other that they didn't even get to step on the beach, already satisfied with looking on from their balcony.

He had finally told his parents and siblings about the ring, and how Sarada reacted. They didn't even have the decency to be surprised, only teased him endlessly, and already started asking about dates when they can expect to receive a wedding invitation. They were all too much, thinking so far ahead. Boruto didn't really mind, he was just happy they were happy for him.

Mitsuki was on high alert. Boruto told him Sarada would probably be telling her friends soon enough, but no one should be posting about it just yet. His best friend only gave him a sly smile, reminding him he had crisis plans drawn out since they had started handling Sarada—back when she was boring to handle. Now he was actually complaining about Boruto giving him a hard time.

Things have been changing so fast for all of them.

It was still a little strange for Boruto, being more open about his affections for Sarada when for years he had been so careful not to let anyone see this happen. But the joy in Sarada's face whenever he gave her a little kiss, no matter how quick, anywhere and anytime, was enough to ease his worries.

Sarada was going to be his. The world, him included, needed to get used to the fact.

Her first day back in filming caused a bit of an uproar. Getting sly comments about her going to the beach but didn't even get a tan. Boruto blushed so hard but was glad to have Gai interrupt them, asking Sarada to remove her ring.

The whole cast zoned in on her finger, even the crew, was in_ chaos_. Even Gai caught himself when he realized what he had said. It took a good ten minutes to even pry Shoyo off of Sarada and then from Boruto, wanting all of the details.

Boruto thought he was going to die.

All the other boys were happy for them, though. At least they had the decency to act surprised.

Sarada handed him her ring, pouting about having to remove it. He kept it in his breast pocket and gave her nose a quick kiss to placate her and get on with filming.

Things were looking up for the two of them, all until his phone vibrated and he received a text.

'_I see you didn't listen to me.'_

It was from an unknown number.

Boruto's brows furrowed together. The weird texts were getting more and more frequent, and the level of uneasiness it gave him also rose with each text he received.

'_She looks happy now, but that won't always be the case.' _

Just then, a photo of Sarada was sent to his phone. Smiling and looking happy as Shoyo was shaking her shoulders on set.

Boruto's heart sank. This was taken just _ten_ minutes ago. He whipped his head around, looking for anyone who looked suspicious. Everyone on set was a familiar face, Boruto even knew their names. There was no one around who could have taken the photo.

His hands were shaking, realizing these were not just random texts. Not wrong numbers and kids fooling around. They were real threats.

Sarada was talking on set, delivering her lines, and looking blissfully unaware of anything. She couldn't know about this. He knew she would be scared out of her mind. In her whole life, she had never received anything like this, and Sakura never mentioned anything either.

Boruto thought about replying, but instead, took a screenshot and sent it to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki saw the message and started calling immediately. Boruto was torn, he didn't want to let Sarada out of his sight, but he had to talk to Mitsuki—get to the bottom of who was doing this. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Sasuke had an unexpected visit on set, taking a seat next to Gai. Boruto thought it was safe for now to leave Sarada if Sasuke was around.

Boruto walked out of the studio and bumped into someone in his haste. "Oh sorry." Boruto looked back and apologized to the person. He didn't see his whole face, but his brows furrowed together. He didn't look familiar… "Hey." Boruto tried to call out to the guy, but he kept on walking, back on to the set and his phone started ringing, Mitsuki calling again.

"H-Hello." Boruto had never felt so shaken his entire life.

"Boruto." Mitsuki greeted him, and he could vaguely hear a motorcycle passing. "I'm on my way to the studio. I need to get your phone. Where is Sarada?"

He took in a shaky breath. "She's on set, Sasuke is with her."

"Okay." Mitsuki replied. "Listen to me, Boruto. Stay calm. It could just be a crazy fan."

"They have my number." His stomach was twisting up in knots. "Shit, Mitsuki, I've been getting these texts for _months _and I thought they were nothing."

Mitsuki was silent for a while. "Did you delete them? Did Sarada receive anything like this, too? You give your business cards to a lot of people, Boruto. Someone could have just found it."

"They took a photo of Sarada!" He was near shouting, still scared out of his mind. "I was right there with her, and I didn't notice anything."

"I'm almost there. Text Sarada, tell her to go to her dressing room and make sure she's with someone at all times. I'll take your phone and I'll get to the bottom of this."

Boruto took deep breaths. Thank god for Mitsuki and his calm objective self. "Okay. I'll hang up and text her now."

"Good. I'll be there in five." He hung up.

Wasting no time, Boruto texted Sarada what Mitsuki had said. Not wanting to raise suspicion, he explained he was just outside the studio, talking to Mitsuki.

Boruto paced, looking at his contacts and messages who might have a grudge against him to do this. He couldn't think of anyone who would have a grudge on Sarada. There were still some of the weird texts that he didn't delete using different numbers and reread them again. Boruto felt so stupid for not taking them seriously. Some of them were really unsettling, too.

'_You think you're good for her, but you're not.' _

'_Give her up, or else.' _

'_However this will go down, she will get hurt the most.' _

They all sounded so personal, but the last one was what shook him up the most. People could threaten him all they wanted but threatening Sarada was crossing the line. Boruto tried to remember if there was ever a crisis and security plan that Mitsuki had prepared for this. He couldn't recall any and instantly gave up trying to remember or even come up with one on the spot since Mitsuki had finally arrived.

Boruto showed him the messages and cursed at himself for not telling anyone sooner. "I remember getting something like this when I was with Sarada… when we were shopping together."

Mitsuki took a good long look at his face before reading the other messages. "It looks like the person has multiple numbers to use. Do you think you're being followed?"

"Shit, I don't know." Boruto rubbed his face. "I never really noticed the same person following, I mean, people are always looking at Sarada, ya know, and I notice _that_. But not some stalker."

"Stalker…" Mitsuki let the word roll off of his tongue, thinking about it. "It could be one, and not out of the ordinary for someone like Sarada to have a stalker."

"Don't do that—don't go acting like this is normal and _acceptable_." The fuck was Mitsuki on?

"Right. Well, stay with her. And try not to go out so much. Limit what she posts, especially in real-time." Mitsuki put Boruto's phone in his pocket. "I'll look into this. If you're sure Sarada never got these texts, then maybe it's more on a threat for you, not her."

"They can threaten me, that's fine. But not her. Mitsuki, this is serious." Boruto felt his panic rising again.

Mitsuki smiled. "Boruto." _Slap_. "Get it together."

Boruto was shocked, a hand slowly coming up to the cheek Mitsuki had hit. "What the—"

"Stop whining. Don't tell Sarada, but check her phone for anything weird. I'll be taking your calls, just don't go out of the house other than for filming." He was so firm, that smile gone on his face. Boruto remembered that Mitsuki was almost always serious, it just didn't seem like it.

"Okay… o-okay."

"Good!" He chirped, that grin back on his face, and then checked his watch. "Get back in there and pretend like nothing happened."

"Right… thanks." Boruto turned around and walked back, although a little shaky, back into the studio. His mind was still clouded, but Boruto felt calmer, thanks to Mitsuki's slap. It had been so long since Mitsuki hit him. The last time probably in university when he was also having a panic attack to get him to get his shit together. Boruto tossed his head back. "Thank you, Mitsuki," he muttered to himself and to god. Only god knew how much Mitsuki really did for Boruto.

The set was empty, and it unsettled Boruto just how quiet everything was. It had only been half an hour after shooting, surely there were still people around… right? His panic was back and Boruto was near jogging towards Sarada's dressing room. He hoped she was able to ask someone—anyone—to stay with her while he was away.

When he finally saw her door, and she peeked outside, relief flooded over him. But seeing her red and puffy eyes made him panic all over again. She flung her arms around him and continued to sob. There was no one else in her room, and Boruto calmed down.

She was just worried… But if her being worried made her cry this much, Boruto could only imagine how she would feel if he told her what he had received. He tried his best to calm down, and placate her. Sarada was such a fragile girl, her feelings weren't something just anyone could deal with. He rubbed her back and didn't let her go until she stopped crying.

Boruto would have to step up, he had to make sure he could keep her safe. Whatever it takes.

* * *

A/N: I recall someone asking on my Tumblr if this was going to be an angsty story. It started out as the least angsty but even in paradise, the tides change.

Thank you so much for your support, dear readers!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	33. Ignorance is Bliss

Thank you for reading and your support!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The weekend getaway was second only to Sarada meeting Boruto. They'd both looked back on their time thus far together and they'd shared so many endearing and intimate moments. It was pure bliss and now that they were back home, Sarada had the beautiful ring he'd gifted her to admire constantly.

The only time she removed it was during filming when she had no choice, and even then she pouted about it. Boruto would always keep it safe for her though and took it upon himself to slide it back in place whenever she was finished for the day. It made her heart palpitate and her breath catch in her throat. The look of love for her in his eyes just seemed so much more apparent. She felt so silly for ever worrying that he may want someone else. Felt so silly for being impatient when it came to their relationship.

Sarada loved him from the bottom of her heart and she had resolved herself because her love for him was enough.

She would wait an eternity so long as he stood by her side.

"Look, Mama, it's the most beautiful ring in the world." Sarada smiled dreamily as she was on FaceTime with Sakura, showing off the ring.

"It really is." Sakura smiled. "Boruto is a wonderful man and I'm so happy the two of you are finally moving forward."

"_Finally," _Sarada repeated with a laugh. "You've hoped for this since the beginning, haven't you?"

Sakura shrugged her left shoulder and grinned slyly. "Maybe."

"Tch. No." Sasuke came into the picture, shooting that down quickly. "He has to earn those rights… but he has."

Feeling tears begin to brim in her eyes. Sarada stared at her parents, lips quivering. "Mama… Papa… I love him so much. Soon, we won't have to hide anymore and I want that so much, but I'm just so happy as long as I have him."

"We know, Sarada. Where is he now anyway?"

Sarada wiped her eyes with a tissue and then blew her nose. "He had to go meet with Mitsuki. I'm in my dressing room." She sighed. "We just finished up, he should be back any second."

"He better be." Sasuke deadpanned and Sarada giggled when Sakura smacked his chest.

"He will be, Papa. He wouldn't leave me."

There was a knock on the door and Sarada looked over to it before looking back at her phone. "Well, I'll go now. Somebody is here."

After they said their goodbyes, Sarada ended the call and dropped her phone in her purse. Then she walked over to the door and opened it to find Shoyo with a big grin on his face.

"Coming in." He announced before walking in, leaving her no choice but to stand aside for him to enter.

"Well, come in." Sarada laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Let me see it," Shoyo said as soon as the door was closed.

Sarada turned to face him, blinking innocently. "Show you what?"

"Don't play with me." He demanded, taking her left hand in his and raising it for a look, eyes going wide as saucers. "Oh my god! This… this is the best day of my life!"

The actor took her hand and began nuzzling it against his cheek while putting on the dramatics. He was all whiny and fanboying, leaving Sarada to just shake her head at his ridiculous antics. Not that she could blame him though.

In fact, soon she couldn't help but succumb to the moment and both of them were left clinging to each other and ugly crying.

"I… I knew it… I al—ways knew." Shoyo sobbed over her shoulder and Sarada choked on a shaky inhale.

"Be...utiful. So. Happy." Sarada managed to respond. There was no hiding anything from Shoyo, they'd become so close since working together anyway. She knew he genuinely cared about her and Boruto too, so Sarada trusted him and felt that she could open up.

"It's happening." He cried, voice much higher-pitched than usual. "I knew… all along."

Shoyo had moved one hand and Sarada soon realized he was holding his phone up, recording their moment.

"Shoyo!" She huffed and sniffed.

"_Always knew. We were right." _He mouthed while looking at his phone and then ended the video.

"Bad!" Sarada pulled away from him and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow." He whined. "I just love you guys—I've never shipped anyone so much. And now I'm so motivated to get back home and write."

The door suddenly slammed open and the two jumped, turning to see Tobio standing there.

"What the hell happened here?"

"It's happening." Shoyo began sobbing again, raising Sarada's hand to his cheek and rubbing it again.

Tobio scoffed and walked over, flicking the shorter actor on the side of his head. "We're leaving."

"Don't wanna."

"We'll be back tomorrow." Sarada laughed though her nose was stuffy now and she could feel that her eyes were swollen and red, cheeks even feeling chapped from crying so much.

It took Tobio a moment, but eventually, he managed to pry Shoyo away from Sarada, and the boy still cried, promising to text her as soon as he was in the car. Sarada laughed again, wiping her eyes as she moved to sit at the couch in the dressing room and once again admire her ring.

She hadn't caught up with Ochako in a while and she couldn't help herself, so she reached out to her and after a little catching up, Sarada sent a picture and the two screamed over it all for a bit together. Boruto was running much later than she expected him to, but she passed the time catching up with everyone.

Chocho had been the first to know, as soon as Sarada met her for her hair and makeup when they returned to work and she had been as excited as everyone else. Sarada hadn't shown Mitsuki yet, but she was sure Boruto had at least. She saved her uncles for last, for some reason feeling nervous about telling them. Since Boruto hadn't returned yet though, she decided to give them a call.

"Sarada!" Shisui answered Itachi's phone with a big smile on his face. Though it evaporated as soon as he got a good look at her. "Who did it? Itachi start the fucking car—"

"No!" Sarada yelled with a laugh and a choked sob. "Relax, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" He huffed. "If he broke your heart, I'll break him."

Knowing he wasn't lying, Sarada only laughed again and then Itachi appeared behind him, walking over.

"I started the car. What happened?"

"Oh my gosh. You two are too much." Sarada laughed again and wiped her eyes with a fresh tissue. She now had a small pile beside her on the couch. "I'm just really happy is all."

"The suspense is really killing me right now. I need you to spill." Shisui groaned.

"Sarada, why is it, sweetie? Shisui is all worked up now." Itachi patted Shisui's head and Sarada rolled her eyes and held up her hand to show off her ring.

"The fu—let's go." He jumped up and suddenly the phone was in Itachi's hands while he laughed.

"That's very pretty, Sarada. Boruto gave it to you?" He asked calmly and Sarada sniffled and nodded while Shisui was going off in the background.

"Y-yeah." She whispered. "It was so amazing. We went away for the weekend. I have never been so happy."

"I know, Sarada. We're very happy too." Itachi smiled so warmly at her while Shisui's angry shouts turned into agonized cries. "Ignore him, he's being dramatic."

Sarada laughed through her tears. "I know. I love you both. I just… wanted to call and tell you."

Even by the time she ended the call, Boruto had yet to return and she was beginning to worry. It wasn't like him to be so late returning to her—and he hadn't even called or texted. Suddenly, she feared something awful had happened to him so she quickly called him, trying to even put her breathing so she wouldn't worry him in return.

But if anything had happened to Boruto…

No… she wouldn't even think of it.

"Sarada," It wasn't Boruto who answered.

"W-wha—Mitsuki?" She felt her heart begin to pound in fear and got to her feet, pacing around fearfully. "Where's Boruto?" She was afraid and so worried, tears slipping down her cheeks and not from happiness.

"He should be on his way back to you. I have his phone, he encountered an issue." He sounded so calm, but then again, Mitsuki always did. "You probably won't be able to contact his phone for a while until I return it. I'll be taking his work calls in the meantime."

She only calmed slightly at the explanation, walking over to the door. She opened it up and looked to her left, seeing a man in jeans and a black shirt that she didn't recognize—or couldn't through her tear-filled eyes. It was odd, she should've known anyone who could be on this particular hallway. Then she looked to her right and saw Boruto approaching.

"Oh." She whispered. "He's here." Sarada ended the call with Mitsuki and then glanced back at the figure down the hallway, only to find it wasn't there.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

It didn't matter. Boruto was back. Finally. Sarada waited at the doorway anxiously and threw herself at him the instant he was standing before her. Yet again, she was wracked with another wave of sobbing.

"Hey," Boruto softened and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. "What's wrong? I'm here."

Sarada buried her face against his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "Was so scared." She mumbled through her tears. "Thought something happened."

"No, don't worry. I just had a problem with my phone." Boruto kept rubbing her back and pulled away to wipe her tears away. "We're okay." He smiled at her, wanting her to stop worrying.

"You didn't call." She huffed out through her labored breaths. "W-what if you didn't come back?"

"I will _always_ come back to you, Sarada," He promised. "I'd never leave you." Boruto held her left hand and kissed it tenderly and gave her a small smile. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Sarada nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. "Let's go."

.

.

.

"We're going on _that?!" _Sarada gaped at the yacht at the docks they were standing on and then looked up to Boruto. All the guys were already piling on, along with their manager but Sarada hadn't moved. "It's a real boat."

She imagined their trip to be sunbathing, swimming, but nobody mentioned boating to her. It was a surprise for sure.

"Did you plan this?"

"Of course I did." Boruto grinned, obviously pleased with himself. In the background, Shoyo, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were screaming in excitement, fooling around. "A little different from your first boat ride with me, hmm?" He extended his hand towards her.

"It's huge! I'm so excited." Sarada squealed, giving him a tight squeeze before running to join the others on the boat.

It seemed like so long ago that Boruto had taken her on one. He was always giving her new and amazing experiences and she was so thankful for it. He came on as well while Sarada sat down and twisted her body, holding onto the silver railing while peering over into the water.

"I bet this boat is so fast." She mused and turned with a grin when Shoyo plopped down beside her.

"I hope so!" He laughed and held up a pink and blue bottle of sunscreen. "I'm a ginger you know, think you could help me out?" He asked rather loudly, glancing at Boruto the whole time.

Boruto looked their way and placed a hand next to his cheek to let his voice carry. "Just don't touch your face after, Sarada. Don't want you getting a rash."

"Okay!" Sarada smiled and accepted the sunscreen.

"What." Shoyo breathed. "Bullshit."

"Hmm?" Sarada looked at him curiously while popping the cap and squeezing a bit of the white cream in her hand.

"Nothin'." Shoyo pouted, turning his back to her so she could spread the sunblock over his skin.

Sarada finished quickly and then returned the bottle to Shoyo before walking over to Boruto to get a wet wipe out of her bag for her hands.

"Didn't want to forget and accidentally rub my face." She admitted with a smile while cleaning her hands.

Boruto was holding on to two sweet looking drinks with little umbrellas on them. "Good. I'll put your sunblock on you after you finish."

"Kageyama-kun, where's my phone?" Shoyo asked innocently.

"I don't know dumbass. What did you do with it?"

"Meanie." Shoyo huffed and Sarada watched the pair with a grin. One of these days Shoyo was going to admit something more was going on with him and Tobio.

"They're so cute." She whispered to Boruto as she trashed the wet wipe and then accepted the drink he offered her. "But not as cute as this drink… and definitely not as cute as you."

It doesn't happen as often anymore, but his cheeks visibly reddened for a moment before he grinned and kissed her cheek. "Not as cute as you."

Sarada bit her lip, really wanting to kiss him but knowing it was off-limits for now. "Oh, I need to take my top off." She said, taking a sip of her drink before handing it back to him and reaching for the hem of her shirt. Once the shirt was removed, she folded it and dropped it in her bag, then shimmied out of her shorts and dropped them in as well. "Thanks." She smiled at Boruto and took her drink back.

Boruto handed her his drink and reached in the bag to get her sunblock. He didn't work on her right away but heard him smirk just as his hands touched the back of her neck and slid down her shoulders.

"Where is my phone?!" Shoyo sounded frantic, his quick steps heard all over the boat and things being flung around. "Tsukushima did you take it? It's not funny!" He huffed and then ran to Sugawara. "Give me your phone! I _need_ it!"

Boruto chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her temple before moving down to her back. "Did _you_ take his phone?"

"Of course not." Sarada giggled, watching Shoyo in amusement. "Maybe he forgot it at the hotel."

"Ha!" He snorted. "I doubt it. I feel like Sawamura took it. He hasn't said a word."

More shouting from Shoyo and little choked sobs were heard from the poor boy as he kept looking for his phone.

A plastic bag rustled, and Shoyo's eyes widened. His phone was inside a ziplock, dangling from Kiyoko's hand. "You'll get this back when we get to the hotel, Hinata."

The boys let out a low whistle.

Tanaka slapped Shoyo's back. "Tough luck, kid."

Shoyo has tears running down his cheeks. He knew he couldn't fight with their manager.

Boruto snickered. "I'm glad I don't have a phone right now."

"Aww, Sho, it's okay." Sarada cooed. "Let's just have fun together." She smiled at him and raising her drink for a sip.

Boruto's hands slipped around her waist, getting a good feel of her flat stomach and the curve on the small of her back. The boys all did their best to look subtle, but they were definitely looking.

"Kageyama-kun please!" Shoyo begged, clasping his hands together and bowing his head as if to pray to him.

Sarada raised a brow when Tobio passed over his phone just as Boruto patted her shoulder, having finished coating her skin with the sunblock. "Thank you." She smiled at Boruto while he took his drink back.

"NOOOOOO!" Shoyo screamed, falling to his knees where he stood. "I hate this. I hate it." He sobbed.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Sarada asked, eyes widening. She was afraid to try and comfort him, thinking he'd gotten his way and yet was still throwing a fit.

An even worse one now.

Boruto winked at Shoyo, happy he didn't get to catch them, but his eyes shone with mischievousness. There would be more opportunities for Shoyo to take pictures of them, for sure. And Sarada would love to get copies of it.

The boat was indeed fast and it was a beautiful day, though the sun was unforgiving. When they were out in the open ocean, the boat anchored out. Everyone wanted to cool off by going for a swim. The yacht was spacious and pretty fancy, soft pop playing and making the whole experience feel even better.

Sarada stood and stretched, laughing as all the guys started jumping in, some executing impressive dives while others like Tanaka and Shoyo did some loud and rambunctious cannonballs. Sarada still wasn't the best swimmer in the world and wouldn't have been surprised if Boruto would've put her in a life vest.

"You'll swim with me?" She asked, nervously. She was sure she'd cling to him more than anything.

"Of course I will." Boruto smiled and took her hand in his, leading her towards the ladder that the crew dragged down into the water. Boruto came in first, and told her to sit on the ladder, getting used to the water as he swam a little ahead, testing the current. "I don't think you'll need a life vest this time."

"Okay, I'm coming." Sarada began slowly inching down the ladder and then caught sight of Mitsuki who was sitting in the corner with his shades on, sipping a drink. "You're not coming Mitsuki?" She asked, pausing on the ladder.

"No, I'm fine. Have fun." He leaned over the railing to watch the other boys having fun.

Boruto was already waiting for her, watching her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him before joining him in the water and swimming close. The water was cool, feeling amazing on her hot skin. All the boys were playing hard but Sarada didn't think her swimming could keep up with them.

"Guess this time we're actually spending time in the water, huh?" She asked, smiling slyly at him.

A sly smile grew on his face, and sneaked a kiss on her neck, over the same spot he had left a mark on her skin just last week. "We can spend some time in your room later."

"Trying to get me wet Mister Manager?" She whispered teasingly, moving her arms around his neck.

Boruto was a strong swimmer, able to keep them both afloat, but what surprised her was feeling his hand sneak between her thighs under the water, teasing her a bit. "Must be the water but I thought you were already wet." He teased and kissed her jaw.

"W-what?" She floundered, unable to believe he would touch her so publicly. Not that anyone could see, but _still. _"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask, but she couldn't lie… she didn't want him to stop.

Noticing the way her lower lip trembled, Boruto slipped his middle finger into her bikini bottom, teasing her entrance but not sticking it in. "I think you know what I'm doing, princess." His voice changed, getting lower and his eyes darkened.

The guys were playing loudly, splashing around and swimming, even having some floats and a beach ball they were playing with, but Sarada still worried they would catch her and Boruto. She was on the vocal side after all and she was already struggling to keep a moan at bay.

"B-Boruto," She whispered out. This wasn't like him. But she liked it. She wanted it. She wished he would take her right then and there.

Boruto pulled his hand away, wanting to take mercy on her. Sarada wasn't the type who could be subtle when being pleasured and he had to remember that. His grin was wide and cheeky, swimming a little farther from the boys and closer to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki! Take our photo." Boruto shouted.

He looked their way and pulled out his phone, pointing the camera at them. Boruto shifted Sarada to face him, their cheeks pressing together, and her hold around his neck a little tighter.

They both smiled and Mitsuki took the photo. "Nice."

Sarada's heart beat a little faster and she hugged Boruto close, wrapping her legs around his waist. To have him being the one to ask for their picture to be taken, it really showed how much things had changed for them lately.

"Send me that!" Shoyo yelled and then was dunked under the water by Tobio.

"Me too!" Sarada grinned. "Thanks, Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki smiled and went back to his drink, relaxing and soaking in the sun.

Swimming was fun and afterward, they all had treats on the boat. They had sandwiches and fruit, their fill of water and then popsicles that had been a pleasant surprise. Sarada thought maybe she could get Boruto back for teasing her, but it ended up being the opposite.

The actress found herself completely entranced in the way he licked his popsicle—how his perfect lips closed around it and especially how he licks his own lips, turning pinker from the popsicle.

Sarada's was melting. She couldn't focus on it, far too distracted by him.

She wanted those lips on hers instead. She wanted to feel his tongue on hers, see how his popsicle tasted in comparison to hers and she was undoubtedly pouting about it.

"Not in the mood to eat?" Boruto smirked and kept his blue eyes on her as he gave the tip of his popsicle a little suckle. "Dunno 'bout you but I am."

Sarada felt her stomach coil at the thought of his face being buried between her legs. He was way too good at eating and he was teasing her on purpose. While she loved this side of him, she couldn't handle it very well.

"I don't think that popsicle is gonna do it for you… it's certainly not going to for me." She huffed but finally traded hands and licked the leakage from her fingers.

It was Boruto's turn to watch, but he didn't seem half as hot and bothered as she was. "You missed a spot." He held on to her hand and licked a tiny bit between her index and middle finger. Closing his eyes and opened them suddenly to peek at her as his tongue flicked up. "There we go." He put her hand on her lap. "Better." Going back to his popsicle as if he had done nothing naughty.

Sarada sulked, forcing her gaze away from him. Now he had her tummy fluttering wantonly and there was nothing she could do about it.

Boruto continued doing little things to tease her throughout their time on the yacht, driving her crazy and leaving her hungry for him and only him. She'd been doing so well, holding back and not tackling him like she actually wanted to.

That is until they made it back to the docks.

Sarada wasn't jealous anymore. She wasn't. But when she saw Kiyoko sauntering over towards them with a popsicle in her hand, she just _snapped. _Sarada didn't want anymore teasing or frustrations and she had a right to claim her man—so she did.

She got to her knees between his legs and dove right in, kissing him hard. It was sudden and startled him, even knocking him back a bit where he had to hold himself upright. Sarada didn't care about anything else she just loved him and wanted him and couldn't take his teasing. If he didn't want this outcome then he should be easier on her.

Boruto was still surprised, but he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist loosely, shifting his head to the side to get better access to her mouth and licked her lower lip. They had never kissed like this in public before.

There was someone screaming behind them, probably Shoyo and some other gasps but Sarada didn't care. Boruto didn't seem to mind either, his hand sliding up to the back of her neck. Sarada's heart swelled at having him reciprocate instead of stopping her, brows furrowing as emotion welled up within her. She swiped her tongue around his and then sucked on his bottom lip for a second before she finally broke the kiss.

She smiled at him, heart pounding, cheeks pink, and eyes sparkling.

He looked just as happy, pupils were blown wide and a dazed smile on his face. "I was wondering when you would break." He smirked.

Nothing was the same anymore. She'd been holding back, trying to be good like he had done his best to train her, and now, he wasn't worrying anymore. He was free and happy and in love with her and she just felt the same. She wanted to cry because she was that happy, but she settled for hugging him tight and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." She said, telling him in soft whispered again and again.

Even if he knew, she wanted to keep telling him.

Forever.

* * *

A/N: Tyy drew amazing art for this chapter! Please check out her twitter: ss_tyytyy for it! :)

Please do leave a review to let us know your thoughts, and who you think this person may be... hehehe.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	34. Out in the Open

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support, fam! Just a few more chapters and we will be closing HYD. :)

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The weekend with the cast was a success. There were lots of photos that were taken, and for once, Boruto wasn't as nervous. He was ready. As if it was all planned, the first few details that the fans noticed was that one, Boruto and Sarada were always together. Either standing next to each other or having their hands on each other in_ all_ of the photos. But it was the second point that really had people talking: Sarada was wearing a ring.

The photos weren't as clear, but she clearly had a band on her finger. It was always sparkling in the photos, and some of the fans went so far as trying to super zoom and figured out that it wasn't an engagement ring.

'_What is that? Like an infinity sign?' _

'_Maybe it's just a non-traditional engagement ring? Or could just be a new ring, lol idk.'_

'_Y'all talking about what kinda ring it is but I'm asking the right questions, WHO GAVE IT?' _

Other than the fans, KNH and other gossip media outlets were going wild with guesses. And since it was surely given by a man, it was only natural that Hōki is brought into the picture yet again.

'_Speculations that the actress Sarada Uchiha has been engaged circulated around the internet after her weekend trip with the cast of Haikyuu. The whole cast was there, and all of the photos that had Sarada in it, she was always wearing the ring. No confirmations have been made by the actress or any of their cast members. However, her fans have been suggesting it wasn't from her boyfriend Hōki, but from her manager, Boruto.' _

There were so many debates and her name was trending everywhere. Some were calling her a cheater, while others brought out the issue of Hōki drunk visiting her home again and saying that that was obviously over and done with.

For once, Mitsuki didn't do any damage control, only sitting down and letting the whole show unfold.

"I don't even need to lead the discussion or give ideas," Mitsuki laughed on the phone with Boruto. "Her fans are doing all the work for me. But we did receive over twenty inquiries from news outlets for comment. Which one do you want to reply to? For the first time, KNH isn't the first one to give the biggest offer."

Mitsuki was clearly enjoying this, the chaos was somehow entertaining for him. Boruto struggled to ignore all his messages. The snake emojis on his profile wasn't nearly half as much as the congratulatory comments and more screaming.

By the time Sarada posted her own photos from the trip—a photo with the whole cast as the first, a photo of herself that Boruto took, lounging in a bikini on the sand, another playing beach volleyball with Shoyo and Sugawara, but the last one had BORUSARA trending.

It was a photo of them swimming in the ocean that Mitsuki took.

It took him a while to get over it, but he appreciated it that Sarada asked him to check her post before letting it go live. Her eyes were so wide and cautious, still wanting to get a good feel of how open Boruto was willing to be.

As much as he wanted to let the world know they were together, that he was the one who gave her the ring and he was going to marry her someday, the unsettling texts came rushing back to his head. Not having his phone around was a blessing, and using a temporary one wherein Mitsuki and Sarada were the only ones who had the number put him at ease.

But not for long.

Mitsuki came by to give it back to Boruto that same day. "I didn't find anything weird…" He seemed a little perplexed by it, too. "I didn't receive any texts after that day, too. No photos, nothing. I was waiting."

"Thanks, Mitsuki." Boruto took his phone back and looked at it. "Do you think someone's really following us around? I get these texts at random times of the day… sometimes when I'm at home with her."

"Keep an eye out for anything. Do you want me to hire bodyguards?"

He cringed at the thought at being followed and the things they would see and hear the two of them talk about, too. "No. That will raise suspicion, and I don't want Sarda to feel uncomfortable. But please do ask her building's security not to let anyone up to her room."

"Of course." Mitsuki nodded. "It might be safer if you two moved for a while, you know? Get another house and don't tell anyone."

Getting another house was a good idea. "We could…" And they could both choose a house for them to settle in, too. "But if we're followed, they'll know."

"Visit a lot of them, and maybe I'll start following you two, too." He smiled slyly.

"Don't even joke like that." But he laughed. "Thanks, Mitsuki. I'll think of something. And are you sure you don't want any control over those photos? I mean, we knew this was going to happen but—"

"—You wanted to break this into them gently. This is as gentle as we're going." He chuckled. "By the way, Kakashi reached out. They're asking Hōki for a statement."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Then tell him to tell them they're not together." The contract between the two had gone cold, mostly with Sasuke fighting Kakashi and the former winning. Hōki reluctantly signed it off but never confirmed anything with anyone that their relationship had ended. "That drunk stunt should be enough confirmation, but if I need to confirm it, I will have Sarada put out a statement."

"I hope there's no need." Mitsuki shrugged a shoulder up. "I'll see you later, then."

He walked back into the living room and found Sarada on her phone. Boruto took a seat next to her, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "What are you up to?"

"I was admiring our pictures for a while, but Shoyo updated his story and I had to read the new chapter. It's so good!"

"More fanfics?" Boruto chuckled and kissed the side of her face. He did his best not to worry when he was around her, knowing she would pick it up in an instant. There was no reason for him to ever part with her, but knowing someone was out to harm her, the more he didn't want to leave her side. "Princess… how do you feel about… self-defense classes? Or getting bodyguards?" He knew he shouldn't have asked so outright, but he sincerely wanted to know her thoughts on the matter.

"Bodyguards?" She looked to him in surprise. "I know the fans are really excited right now, but do you think that's really necessary? I suppose I could take classes, but I'm not sure if my schedule is open enough for it." Sarada set her phone aside and leaned into him with a small smile. "Besides, I have you. What else do I really need?"

The amount of trust she put in him melted his heart. Boruto was sure he would never let any harm fall on her, but there were some times wherein he just couldn't keep an eye on her all the time. "Yeah, I'm just… being a little more careful. Some people can be really hateful, ya know? Besides, people are bringing up Hōki again and I'm thinking if you should put out a statement that you two broke up since the incident." He shrugged. "Just some work things… I'm just trying to be careful."

"I understand." She said, rubbing his chest gently. "I'll do whatever you want me to do. I know you always know what's best."

He used to think so, too. But sometimes, he just wasn't sure.

.

.

.

Back on set, Boruto sat on the bleachers, watching the game take place. Shoyo was sitting on the bench, kicking his feet up in the air as Gai was talking to Sawamura, Sugawara, and Asahi, focusing on the seniors for the shot. Sarada was sitting on another bench, talking to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Gai's voice was booming with enthusiasm, but it was interrupted with a high pitched squeal from Shoyo. He jumped up into the air, holding on to his phone and his eyes wide. "SOMEONE HAD A PHOTO OH MY GOD!" He was jumping up in the air for joy, and Kageyama had to pull him down by his shirt, making the ginger crash down on his back and his phone flew over to Tanaka.

"What is he talking about now?" Tanaka picked up the phone and gawked, dropping it on the floor.

"HEY!" Shoyo crawled over to get it but before he could pick it up, Sarada did.

Boruto's brows furrowed and lips parted, wondering what the hell was going on down there. He stood from his seat, eyes still on Sarada. Her mouth fell open, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh my god. Ohmygod." Her black eyes went wide, brows raising high, and then she squealed, jumping up and down and making her ponytail fly around like crazy. "Whaaaat ahhhh! Oh my god. Who did this?"

The manager finally found it in himself to walk over to her, wanting to know what all the commotion was about, and then, he got a call from Mitsuki. He answered right away as he walked. "Hello?"

"Boruto…" Mitsuki's voice sounded serious. "It's a good thing I had crisis plans made for this."

Filming was over, and yet Boruto couldn't find it in himself to leave Sarada's dressing room or even get off the couch. The boys had to drag him there, and stayed for a while until he could finally answer some questions. Sarada didn't look so bothered, already saving the photos she found on her phone.

"I can't believe it… it's like someone was waiting for that to happen." The shot was so clear, and so well framed. Sure, it was a little grainy thanks to the distance but it was as if the photographer had expected them to be there, that Sarada would come up to him on the yacht and makeout with him. It only convinced Boruto more that Sarada had a stalker.

"It's a great picture." Sarada sighed. "But it's bad… I guess."

Boruto pouted and leaned on her shoulder. "It's a hot picture." His blue eyes were wide, and he meant that. "But I wasn't prepared for that." It's a good thing Mitsuki was, though.

"It did surprise me, but our fans are saying really cute things and the edited version was so sweet too. I think everyone wants us to be happy together."

His arms wound around her waist and he moved over on the couch to lie down on her lap, pressing his face on her stomach. "Is that the one where the fans put BORUSARA on the side of the ship?"

"Yes!" She giggled and began playing with his hair. "I put in an order to have it on a canvas. I already know where I'm going to hang it."

He snickered at that. "You know," he peeked at her, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you like it that people take these photos of us." Of course, she liked it, she loved having photos of them. Boruto found it endearing, but not when it was as scandalous as people seeing their tongues touching each other.

"Well… it's always made me happy. But I know it's not okay. I know you don't like it. I'm okay being patient. I meant that." Her nails gently scraped over his scalp and she let out a soft exhale. "I guess I can't help myself. I'm so in love with you, things like this just give me butterflies."

"I hope your uncles don't kill me." He mused, and then caught himself. "Ah, it's not so bad. I mean, we didn't even get to confirm who gave you the ring, but I think this just does my job for me, ya know?" Boruto tried to be positive about it, knowing full well Mitsuki would do the damage control and that this was all inevitable. "Want to sleep at my house tonight?"

"Don't worry, they just want me to be happy—and they know you make me happy. I'd love to sleep with you."

Boruto flicked her nose lightly. "Naughty." He adored how beautiful she looked, smiling at him and looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes for him. "Hey, Sarada, why don't we buy a house. For us?"

She froze at his question and just gawked at him, not answering.

"I—I mean, we have our own houses and all but we're always just changing around I thought it would be nice if we just… had our own place."

"I never even thought about it." She whispered, sounding choked up. "Yes. I want that. I really want that."

Boruto got up from her lap and kissed her lips lightly. "We can start looking tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you!" She smiled, her elation leaving her eyes sparkling in delight. "I can't wait."

Having their own house was a great idea, but it did make Boruto guilty that his main reason was to keep her safe, and not because he was in a rush to pick a house out for them. It would happen sooner rather than later, anyway. And as long as Sarada was happy, Boruto was happy to start looking.

Boruto had missed his house. He had been spending nearly every day at Sarada's, and since he had his own things there, he never really needed to come home. They bought some groceries and he cooked them pancakes, bacon, and eggs for dinner. Seeing Sarada in nothing but his university shirt and panties as they had dinner made his heart swell. It was the kind of domestic bliss he loved to have with her.

When dinner was done, he picked up his phone and his heart dropped.

'_You never learn, Boruto.' _

It was the first time a text had his name on it.

'_You're not managing Sarada well enough. You'll never be enough for her.' _

Seeing Sarada's name only made his legs nearly give up on him. He held on to the counter and held himself up. Boruto took a screenshot and sent it to Mitsuki.

Boruto didn't delete the texts, but he did turn his phone off, not wanting to see them anymore. He walked around his house, looking outside the windows, checking if they were all closed and locked before heading to the front door to lock the chain and then doing the same for the back door. It wasn't funny in the least to feel so unsafe in your own home.

Sarada was lying down on his couch, the blanket wrapped around her, blissfully unaware about everything. For a moment, he really thought about telling her everything. She deserved to know if she was in any danger.

"Boruto, come cuddle." She called, waiting for him so she could truly be comfortable.

Looking at how carefree and innocent she looked resolved him not to tell her. He would take care of it and hopefully never have to let her know about this ordeal. Boruto walked over to her, sat down, and held his arms open for her to come and make herself comfortable.

"It's been a while since we were here, huh? Still smells like you though." She smiled against his chest as she leaned into him, resting her legs over his.

"Yeah," he whispered and stroked her hair. "I missed it, a bit."

"You should've said!" She gasped, craning her head back to pout at him. "I love it here too—anywhere as long as we're together."

"We'll have our own place soon." He grinned. "Then maybe it can smell more like you, too."

"Like us." She clarified and then kissed his jaw. "I'm looking forward to it. So much breakfast."

"For every single meal." Boruto laughed and then kissed her forehead.

.

.

.

Sarada was practically bouncing on her feet. Filming ended early for the day and Boruto had set up an appointment with an agent to look at houses today. He picked a village near her parents'. The security was high, and the whole village was gated. A number of high profile personalities lived there, too. Boruto was pleased to know that even securing a visitor's pass required more than just presenting a valid ID.

They sipped on their Ninbucks as the agent showed them into a big house with high ceilings. It was a little too old school for Boruto. The winding staircase was too much, and he wanted a more modern looking house. It had an office, three bedrooms, and a pool. It was a no for him, but he still wanted to know what Sarada thought.

"I liked it, but I have to be honest…" she said quietly to him, leaning in towards his ear. "I think it would be quite a task for you to carry me up the stairs if we were in a rush to get to business you know?"

Knowing Sarada took their favorite pastime into consideration when buying a house was turning him on. "Maybe we should just get a bungalow, then." He snickered, leaning close and licking the shell of her ear. "Or I could just take you on in the foyer."

"Now that you mention it," she shivered. "The stairs don't matter. But I still think something a little more… modern would suit us more. And I really want a wrap-around porch. And a white picket fence."

Boruto couldn't agree more. He spoke with the agent and asked to see a house with Sarada's preferences. They had to drive a few blocks away. The roads were large, and most houses had a gate. There weren't many people walking around, too. Which is why Boruto found it strange that another car was following them. He didn't notice it before.

"Princess, can you call Mitsuki?" He handed her his phone. "And could you take a photo of this house?" They were passing it, so Sarada took one. It was a little blurry, but the car behind them was caught on the frame.

"Why are we calling Mitsuki?" Sarada asking curiously but dialed his number anyway and called, putting him on speaker.

He picked up right away. "Boruto."

"Mitsuki," Boruto answered. "I'm with Sarada looking for a house. I kinda liked the color on the photo she's gonna send you. Could you look it up? The car was also pretty interesting."

There was a pause on Mitsuki's side and then replied casually, "Sure. Send it over and I'll take a look."

"Could you please, princess?" Boruto smiled sweetly at her, hoping she wouldn't find his request too weird. "The house we're going to is by Maple, Mitsuki. You might wanna check it out, too."

"Right away."

"I'll send but seriously it's a bad picture. Mitsuki I doubt you'll be able to tell what it really looks like." Sarada shook her head and sent the picture. "We could've pulled over."

"We'll pull over soon."

The agent's car slowed down, and so did Boruto. The car behind them did as well and took the same turn. "I'm starting to regret not bringing you, dude." Boruto laughed as he looked at the rearview mirror. "We could have been neighbors again or something."

Mitsuki laughed, and the sound of typing was heard. "I can come to visit. Sarada, would you give me my own room?"

"Well… if the house is big enough. But I'm not sharing Boruto all the time. Maybe like one percent."

Boruto and Mitsuki laughed. The agent finally pulled over to a nice looking house. It had a porch up the front and a white picket fence, although it looked more traditional than modern. "We're here, Mitsuki. Maple street. I'm gonna hang up but I'll try to take photos." He killed the engine and kept an eye on the car that parked across the street.

"Don't get carried away. Bye, Sarada."

"Bye Mitsuki! I'll take more pictures if you want."

After they hung up, Boruto looked at her for a few moments before saying, "Princess, don't go walking around if I'm not with you, okay? I wanna see everything you do."

"Okay." She blushed and reached over to give his hand a squeeze. "I want to be with you too."

Boruto got out of the car and opened up her door. He helped her out and held her hand, not letting go as they looked around the house. The agent was chatty, trying to sell it hard. But Boruto was only half-listening, distracted with the car sitting outside. The driver wasn't inside anymore.

"Can we see the porch?" Boruto asked, wanting to take the opportunity to get the plate.

The agent was going on about the kitchen but did oblige. Boruto rushed outside, pretending to take a panoramic photo of the view from the front steps, and then zoomed in on the car. He got the plate, but the driver still wasn't there. He looked around, there was no one outside. Boruto sent the photos to Mitsuki and went back to Sarada, holding her hand.

"Sorry, I think we need to go." He told the agent. "Also, curious question, how can you secure a guest pass here?"

The agent was shocked and blinked for a moment. "Either a resident will file one for their guest, or an agent, like me, will have to."

"So only those people can get one?"

"Well… yes."

"Great. You know, my friend is also looking for a house. He'll probably want to call you. Or we'll bring him next time."

Sarada was distracted by her phone, not saying anything until they were back in the car. "I just got a text from Ochako. She wanted to do lunch. I do miss her so I'd like to catch up and show her my ring in person. You don't mind, do you?"

"Where do you want to meet her?" Boruto was checking all of his mirrors. That car wasn't back.

"Umm…" Sarada thought about it. "Well I'll ask her too, but maybe Thunderburger. I'm having a craving."

"Oh, great. I'll go." Boruto grinned, excited to have his favorite burger again. It had been a while.

"You can't." Sarada sulked. "Girls only. We have to talk about you so you can't be there."

"Wh-" This was the first time Sarada ever denied for him to be there. "But I—" His heart was breaking.

Sarada leaned over to caress his cheek soothingly. "It's okay, I promise I'll make it up to you. You don't want to listen to our girly conversation."

"It's not that. I don't want you out of my sight." He bit his tongue. Word vomit. Boruto thought he was over this but apparently, he wasn't. "I'll miss you." He added quickly.

"Ooh, possessive." She giggled. "It will just be a short lunch. And you can drop me off and pick me up."

Boruto pouted. "Fine, I'll be outside."

.

.

.

The whole drive to the restaurant had Boruto whining. Mitsuki hadn't found the owner of the plate yet, and it only unsettled Boruto to think that that could have been her stalker. He just didn't want her out of his sight.

"Please, princess," he groaned. "At least park the car with me, and I'll walk you. I don't even have to say hi, ya know? I just need to know you got to her safely."

"Whoa, you're being so cute stop it." She smiled wide and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his neck. "You're worrying too much. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"I don't… think I'm worrying too much." He sighed deeply but gave in. "I'm going to drop you off and watch you walk in, okay? Is she there already?"

"I'm sure she is." Sarada patted his arm. "Just relax okay? You're being uneasy for no reason."

If only she knew she had a stalker, Sarada would never want to leave her house. "I just want to be careful, okay?" Boruto stopped at the stoplight and stroked her cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful. I'm fine." She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "I'll be back in the car before you know it."

"I'll be hanging around," Boruto snorted. "Don't think you get to eat Thunderburger and I don't." The light changed and he moved forward, easily finding the restaurant. He looked around first, before opening up the locks. "Is she in there?"

"Bakugo was dropping her off. And not giving her a hard time." She rolled her eyes in amusement and poked her tongue out at him. "I'm fine." She opened her door, smiling sweetly. "I love you. Okay?"

"I love you too." Boruto watched her get out of the car and didn't bother driving away until he saw her enter. No one entered for a good minute after her, so he decided it was safe enough for him to go and park the car. He would be back as fast as he could and check in on her again before he found a spot for himself outside.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on his heart. Boruto had a bad feeling about this lunch date.

* * *

A/N: This are really picking up, huh? Do you guys think something bad will happen or is he just overreacting? Let us know by leaving a review!

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	35. The Assault

A/N: We are so close to the end, fam. We are sad that HYD is coming to a close but also excited as we have more stories coming! This chapter gets wild so buckle up!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

Most of her time outside of work was reserved for Boruto alone. Sarada liked it that way because she would miss him way too much otherwise—so having him not want to let her go to lunch without him was relatable for her. However, she was really looking forward to meeting up with Ochako, and girl time was always nice. She did have girl time with Chocho often enough, but since she hadn't caught up in person with the other actress in so long, Sarada wanted to do so on her own.

But it hurt her heart to know that Boruto was sad that she didn't invite him.

When she walked into Thunder Burger, Sarada noticed Ochako had yet to arrive so she went to choose a table for the two of them. She sat down and waited, updating the home screen on her phone to a newer picture of her and Boruto. Even though she was the one to leave him outside, she already missed him. Silly maybe, but true.

The actress had a dreamy smile on her face a few moments later when she received a text from Ochako.

'_I'm sorry, Sarada. I got dropped off at the wrong restaurant. I'm at Ichiraku, can you come here?'_

Sarada frowned, shaking her head at her friend. Though she'd bet it was Bakugo's fault.

She replied with a simple _'On my way.' _and then got up from the table. Sarada left Thunder Burger, deciding against bothering Boruto when Ichiraku was just a single block away. She meant it when she said she was a big girl and she could certainly do something as simple as that.

As she walked, Sarada slid her phone into her pocket and noticed the streets weren't very busy. It was just after eleven in the morning, she and Ochako had planned to beat the lunch rush, but it was nice not having so much fuss going on around her. The actress had her sights on Ichiraku ahead, so she was completely unsuspecting when an arm suddenly snaked around her middle and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Sarada was dragged into an alleyway, panic coursing through her veins. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice even if there was a large hand covering her mouth. She was lifted off of her feet too, but that only permitted her to kick her legs back and connect with the assailant's shin. The man was huge though and only hissed at her ear and shoved her against the side of the building, knocking the breath out of her.

The force startled her and her temple connected with the brick, sending a sharp pain through her head that left her momentarily dazed. It left her unable to fight the man attacking her and she was just barely able to think that she'd made a mistake. That she should've never tried to walk herself. That she should've never left Boruto.

Her heart was beating at a speed it had never reached before and tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She'd cut her head as well and could feel blood oozing out of it, making her queasy on top of everything else. The man had twisted both her arms behind her back, holding them both tightly with a lone hand. His strength was baffling and frightening and Sarada just knew that he was going to kill her.

Sarada closed her eyes, feeling a bit lightheaded and unable to think of a way out of her situation when she heard a deep voice yelling. The ringing in her ears prevented her from actually making out what was said, but when she was suddenly released from her attacker's hold, she crumbled on the ground, sucking in frantic breaths and looked to her side to see not one, but two men. And one of them was getting pummeled.

"Boruto?" She cried softly, hoping she had been saved. Sarada raised her hand to her head, wincing when her gentle touch had the wound throbbing, a lump had already formed beneath the gash.

The voice was back and she vaguely heard them stating an address as they came closer and knelt before her.

"Sarada."

Not Boruto.

"Oh, baby, he got you good didn't he?"

"Hōki?" Sarada croaked, feeling his arms wrap around her. It wasn't Boruto, but she had been saved and relief flooded her. "Hōki I was s-so scared."

"I know, I know." He breathed at her ear, rubbing her back in slow strokes. "It's okay, I'm here. The paramedics are going to come to check on you. Everything's going to be fine."

Sarada just nodded, unable to say anything as she clung to him, sobbing as quietly as possible.

Her assailant was apprehended by the authorities that Hōki had called and he walked her to the ambulance that arrived and held her hand on the ride to the hospital. The paramedic informed her that she was definitely going to need stitches. She was given an IV for emergency purposes on the ride and had her wound cleaned and bandaged for the time being.

After that, things happened in a blur. She was taken for a CT scan to be certain if she had a concussion or any internal damage. Luckily, she suffered only a minor concussion and after five stitches, she was taken to a room where the doctor planned to keep her overnight for observation. Hōki stayed with her, reassuring her as best he could, and not long after she was taken to the new room, Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

"Mama, Papa." She began crying again right away. Hōki got up from the bed and moved to stand by the window, giving her parents room.

Sakura was crying too as she came and pulled Sarada into a too-tight hug. Sasuke's expression was hard, the man not bothering to hide his anger though his eyes were filled with sadness.

"How could something like this happen?" Sakura sobbed into her neck and Sarada embraced her weakly in return, crying just as hard.

"Where's Boruto?" Sasuke asked, tone cold.

When Sarada couldn't answer, Hōki said, "she was alone. Sarada said she was walking to meet Ochako for lunch."

"Walking?!" Sasuke snapped.

"I just happened to be walking by. When I saw a girl being attacked, I never thought it could've been Sarada. I've never been so afraid."

Sasuke's jaw tensed but he didn't respond to Hōki, he just walked over to kiss his daughter's cheek and join in embracing her and Sakura.

"All my fault, Papa." Sarada cried. "Sorry. So sorry."

"It is not your fault, Sarada," Sasuke told her, forcing his tone to be soft even though he was feeling anything but. "If that bastard wasn't already locked up I would put an end to him."

"Was so scared." Sarada continued to cry.

"Tch. I will personally be hiring security for you. An actress as famous as you can't just waltz around alone—even in broad daylight."

"I… I didn't know… Boruto told me but… but I didn't listen."

"I've already had Kakashi email you some promising applications. I only use security for certain events and outings, but I'm sure you'll find some agreeable guards."

Sasuke looked at Hōki, black eyes unmoved. "I am thankful that you were there and saw to Sarada's safety, but I don't need your assistance and you're not welcome here."

"Papa!" Sarada sobbed. "Hōki saved my life. Please don't be rude."

The actor just offered Sasuke a small smile. "I understand you don't like me. I'm just worried about Sarada is all—I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Please don't worry Hōki. You don't have to leave." Sarada reached out her hand for him and Sakura leaned back out of the way while the brunet came to take the girl's hand.

"You're okay now, Sarada. Please don't cry anymore." He smiled and bent down to press a kiss to her knuckles, ignoring the way Sasuke growled at the sight of it.

"You hurt your hand." She whispered at seeing his knuckles were busted up.

Hōki chuckled at the worried look on her face. "This is nothing, can't even feel it. Well worth kicked that bastard's ass." He winked at her, yet again ignored Sasuke's irritation.

The door opened without a knock, Boruto bursting in and coming straight for Sarada. "Princess!" He gasped and took her hand in both of his. Tears were brimming at the corner of his eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry! I was looking everywhere for you."

Mitsuki followed behind and closed the door quietly, taking in the rest of the people in the room. "_Hōki_. I didn't think I would see you here." He smiled.

"Well, here I am." Hōki smiled back even as Sarada pulled her hand away from him to pull Boruto into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept repeating throughout her sobs, knowing she needed to beg his forgiveness. "I should've listened. I'm so sorry. I—I was so scared."

"It's not your fault." Boruto shook his head and stroked her cheek gently, looking at the stitches on the side of her head. "Oh my god," he breathed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of the car without me. I'm never leaving you again."

"Boruto, we need to talk," Sasuke said calmly, already turning on his heel and walking towards the door.

Boruto swallowed and looked at him before turning back to Sarada. He gave her an apologetic smile before slowly letting go of her hand. She didn't miss the way he glared at Hōki before walking towards the door. He and Mitsuki exchanged a look before the door finally clicked shut.

Mitsuki walked towards Sarada and gently pushed her head back to take a look. His smile never faltered but his eyes were hard. "I'm already looking into your attacker, Sarada. He may be with the police but I have my contacts. You just let me take care of this." His grin widened, gaze swept across her body for any other injuries. "Do you remember anything else?"

"J-just he came out of nowhere. He was so big and scary, Mitsuki." A new round of tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't do anything wrong to him. I was only walking. And. And. And thank goodness Hōki found me."

Mitsuki's eyes softened, and a small white snake slithered out of his sleeve and onto Sarada's bed. It slithered right to her, wrapping its thin body around her wrist as if to give her a reassuring hug. "Yes…" he then looked at Hōki and smiled a little wider. "So fortunate that Hōki was there. Of all the places to be at." He looked at the taller man squarely, his tongue licking his dry lips. "What were you doing in the area?"

"I had just left Ninbucks across the street. As soon as I walked out, I saw Sarada get pulled into the alley. I didn't know it was her at first, just that someone was being assaulted." Hōki answered easily and looked to Sarada, moving his hand to pet her head. "It was awful, so yes I'm thankful to have been there to help her. Otherwise, there's no telling what the bastard would've done to her."

Mitsuki nodded his head. "So on a Saturday at eleven in the morning, in a place halfway across town from your residence, you were just casually having coffee and saving people from getting assaulted. Wonderful. Truly something for the news to applaud."

Sakura looked between the two, sensing the tension. "Now, now, _boys_." Her emerald eyes hardened. "Sarada needs to recover, if you want to accuse each other, do it _outside_."

Mitsuki faked a gasp. "I wasn't _accusing_." He grinned wide. "Simply stating facts."

"M-maybe it is a little bit of a coincidence. Or fate." Hōki shrugged.

"So pretty, Snowflake." Sarada cooed, petting the snake and resting back on her bed. "Little sleepy."

Mitsuki turned his gaze over to Sarada. "You can keep him for the night."

Boruto and Sasuke came back into the room. The manager looking like a kicked puppy and Sarada's father looking even angrier than he did earlier. Sakura walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest. Sasuke gazed at her for a while, before looking at Hōki, Mitsuki, and then his daughter.

"I think we should get going," Sakura suggested and turned to look at Boruto. "Call me if you need anything."

"Of course. Thank you." Boruto nodded.

Sakura walked over to Sarada and kissed her cheek, giving her hand a squeeze. Sasuke came over as well and kissed the top of her head, hand cradling her face momentarily. Then he turned to Hōki.

"Sarada needs to rest, I assume you'll respect that." He muttered before leading his wife out of the room.

All eyes turned to Hōki.

"I'll check on you later, Sarada." He smiled at her and though her eyes were struggling to stay open, she smiled back. Hōki then looked to Boruto, smile turning sly at the look of rage in his eyes. "See you later." He said to Boruto and then left the room.

Mitsuki didn't say a word, busy observing how Boruto's face quickly fell at the sight of Sarada looking so beaten up. "I'll be back with some of your things," he said before leaving them in the room.

He pulled up a chair and sat as close as he could to Sarada. Boruto took her hand in both of his and finally allowed himself to cry. His forehead dropped to their hands and sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry, Sarada. It's all my fault."

"Boruto," Sarada felt her eyes welling up with tears yet again. "It was all me. I didn't worry like you. I should've. Please, I'm sorry. All my fault."

"It's never your fault, princess. You did nothing wrong. You shouldn't have—you shouldn't need to worry about anyone harming you. It's not your fault." Boruto's grip tightened around her hand but immediately loosened it. Instead, he brought it to his lips to kiss. "You're not wearing your ring." Her left hand was bare.

"My ring?" She whispered before the tears came double. "My ring?! Oh no, no, no! How could I lose it?" Sarada sobbed, chest aching. "I'm so sorry. Boruto, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Boruto stood up from the stool to give her a gentle hug. "I'll call the nurse's desk, they probably took it when they were cleaning you up. Don't worry about it, okay? When Mitsuki is back, I'll go talk to them."

Sarada hugged her other arm to her chest, keeping the snake close to her heart. "I would never lose it on purpose. I love you so much."

"I know, princess. But it doesn't matter if you lost it or not. What's important is you're okay." Boruto sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean on his chest. "I thought I was going to lose my mind when I couldn't find you."

"Only one block. I thought… thought it was fine." She squeezed hold of his shirt. "Boruto… I thought it was the end… and I could only regret not listening to you… leaving you… telling you not to have lunch with us. I… I hate myself. I don't deserve you."

"No, no. Shhh. That's not true." Boruto hugged her tightly. "People shouldn't go assaulting other people, and you did nothing wrong, okay? I should have made sure you were in there with Ochako before I left."

"I never want to be apart again." She said, trying to calm herself. "I'll do better. Be smarter. I promise."

"I'm never leaving your side ever." Boruto took in a shaky breath and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I love you. I'm sorry. Thank you."

After everything, Sarada was beyond shaken up. Even the following morning when her head was clearer, she was a mess. She wanted to be strong—for Boruto if not for herself—but she just kept breaking down out of nowhere over the smallest things.

She dreamt of being attacked. Of Boruto not being there. Of her not being saved.

Hōki had somehow gotten back into her life just as soon as she'd gotten rid of him. Just when things were becoming absolutely perfect for her, everything had to be ruined. She was indebted to him and extremely grateful, he had saved her after all. But she knew deep inside that she had to be careful. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Sarada's heart belonged to Boruto and Boruto alone. She was going to be with him for the rest of her life. Marry him and move into a home that was _theirs _with a wrap-around porch and a white picket fence. That was all she wanted. No Hōki. She would be kind though as long as he respected her and her life with Boruto.

Everything went well with her observation and when the doctor made his morning rounds, he assured her and Boruto that she would be able to be discharged around lunchtime.

An hour after that, Hōki showed up.

"Come in," Sarada called when there was a knock on the door. She expected a nurse, not Hōki but it was him.

He stepped instead, carrying flowers, balloons, and a blue stuffed bunny. She smiled a small smile and sat up just as he came to stand next to her bed and hand over the bunny.

"Thank you." She told him, hugging the bunny to her chest. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I agree." Boruto got up from his chair.

"I wanted to do something to cheer you up." He explained, brushing the back of his index finger across her cheek.

Sarada felt a chill sweep over her, feeling uncomfortable but not wanting to offend him. "Thank you." She said again.

"Thanks, Hōki. You can leave now." Boruto opened the door for him, a tight smile on his face. "We're going to get discharged in a few minutes. Need to make sure the room is free of trash, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Hōki rolled his eyes.

"No," Sarada pouted. "W-we are leaving soon though. I'm sorry."

Boruto gave him a fake puppy pout as if to say he was sorry, but really was just mocking him. "See ya."

Leaving the gifts and giving Sarada a final smile, Hōki met Boruto's glare directly. "Yeah. Be seeing you."

Boruto closed the door behind him and shuddered. "I don't know how you can stand letting him touch you." Boruto walked over to Sarada and rubbed her cheek, the same spot Hōki touched, as if she had dirt on that area.

"I don't like it." She whispered with a pout. "I don't want to be mean but he just… creeps me out. Is that wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with it." Boruto scoffed. "What's wrong is you let him. I'll tell him off next time before he even comes near you." He was already packing up their things in the bag that Mitsuki brought last night.

Sarada moved to let her feet dangle off the bed and rubbed the snake's head with the tip of her finger. "I'm sorry… please don't be mad."

Boruto dropped the bag and walked over to her. He cupped her face with his hands and looked right into her eyes. "I'm not mad. Please don't ever think that I would be mad at you, Sarada."

"I didn't mean to let him. I don't want him to. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." His thumbs stroked her cheeks. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Sarada."

Sarada just wanted to put it all behind her, or better yet, she wished she could wake up and find that it was all a bad dream. The ache in her head and fear in her heart were both constant reminders that it was all too real though and she knew there was no escaping it. She just had to accept what had happened to her and try to grow from the experience.

After being discharged, Boruto drove her to his home. She was glad to leave the hospital and just be home with him. He was as worried as her—maybe more, but when she asked him to cuddle on the couch with her he dropped everything he was doing and did just that. She wound up stretched out on the couch though, head resting on his lap. Mitsuki has taken his snake away, but Sarada didn't have a chance to miss him when she had Boruto giving her all of his affections.

It felt like so much had happened in such a short amount of time and everyone was constantly calling either her or Boruto to check on her. Everyone wanted to come by and see her in person, but Boruto refused to let them. Gifts soon began flooding in though, delivery after delivery arriving that kept ruining their cuddle time. The whole living room was soon filled with flowers and stuffed animals and balloons, one, in particular, was a huge purple puppy from Shoyo that was bigger than him. Sarada was thankful for all the gifts and get-well wishes, but she just wanted her cuddles.

That was impossible when Boruto was constantly having to answer the door and her phone was steadily going off. After a while, she received a text from an unprogrammed number and her brows rose as she read it.

'_Hey, Sarada. This is Ochako. I heard about what happened and I'd really love to come to visit. Sorry, I haven't been reaching out lately, my phone just disappeared a few days ago on set and it's been a hassle getting all my contacts back. Hope you're recovering well.'_

"What…" Sarada frowned and read over the text three more times in confusion. No matter how many times she read it, it didn't make sense. The only way to get clarity was to respond, so she did.

'_Lost your phone? I had just been texting you. To meet for lunch yesterday. Remember?'_

Sarada pressed send and felt anxiety creeping up on her. When she received Ochako's reply though, her heart stopped.

'_Sarada, I never talked to you about having lunch. I haven't had my phone.'_

"Then who…" she whispered to herself, feeling as if her throat was closing up. "Boruto," she called fearfully as he came from the door carrying his arms full of a variety of stuffed animals.

"Yes, princess?" He smiled at her, making him look even cuter as an array of pink, purple and blue stuffed animals were in his arms. He put them down on the couch and started arranging them around her. "I feel like Hima picked these out from her closet just to send them to you."

Sarada was grateful, but her concern was greater than anything else. "Ochako lost her phone." She just blurted it out.

"What?" Boruto put the pink bunny away. "What do you mean she lost her phone? Like, right now?"

"I mean she lost it a few days ago," Sarada told him, swallowing hard. "She never talked to me about meeting for lunch… it was someone else."

Blue eyes widened and his lips parted as if he came to a realization. He was up on his feet, looking around for his phone. "Shit. Shit shit shit. I knew there was something weird going on." He disappeared into the kitchen, calling Mitsuki on speaker as he walked back into the living room. "Sarada, I checked the entire place, I never found Ochako when I was looking for you."

"Yes, it seems she was unaware of the whole thing." Sarada nodded dazedly. She had just been casually texting someone else. A stranger who she didn't know.

Mitsuki finally picked up and Boruto told him about Ochako's text. He went silent on the other line. "Then it really was a setup. I'll look into this more. Has Sasuke said anything?"

It was impossible to be overcome with bliss constantly. The happier one was, the more likely they were to experience pain. Sarada realized that now. She knew now that her cozy little world of freedom and cuddles had changed and couldn't see things settling down and going back to the normal she craved for quite a while—or anywhere in her near future.

She left the living room and slowly made her way to Boruto's bedroom, then his bathroom. She thought maybe a bath would help relax her. She wasn't crying anymore and felt more numb than panicked, but there was this uncontainable sense of dread looming over her—weighing her down and putting her at a loss.

All she wanted was to be happy and safe with Boruto, and she wanted the same for him.

It didn't seem to matter what she wanted though.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting our story! Do leave us a review and let us know who you think did it. Hehehe.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	36. Grip

A/N: Less than 5 chaps to go until the end. Here we gooo~ As per usual, thank you for the support. If it's not your thing, don't read and carry on, fam. Ah, don't forget to wash your hands and wear a mask, too. Don't leave your germs around.

Warning: explicit sexual content up ahead.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The parking lot was empty, and Boruto thought he could finish his task quickly but he had been wrong. It appeared that a student driver had gone up ahead of him, and was just now learning how to park. The manager thought he would resort to banging his head on the steering wheel after what felt like forever went on before him. The parking wasn't as empty as he would have anticipated and with each minute that passed, he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Mitsuki still couldn't find the stalker, and the car that was following them belonged to a university student who bought the car from someone else who apparently passed already. The trail ended for them, and it was the only thing they had.

The texts stopped for a few days, which relieved Boruto but it felt more like the calm before a storm. The streets weren't as busy, it was Saturday morning in the business district, only natural for there to be barely anyone out. Boruto entered Thunderburger, brows instantly creasing when he didn't find Ochako or Sarada anywhere.

He took a quick check in the bathroom and called out for Sarada, but came up empty. Boruto even asked an employee if they've seen Sarada or Ochako enter.

"Ah, I knew that girl looked familiar. She came inside to sit," The girl said. "But she left after a few minutes."

"She _left_? Was she with anyone?" Boruto felt his heartbeat quicken. "How long ago?"

"No… she was on her phone. Umm, she was alone."

_Fuck_.

Boruto pulled out his phone and tried to call her, but she wouldn't pick up. At first, he thought she might have been talking to Ochako and didn't mind her phone since it was in her purse, but when he called again and she didn't answer, worry started taking over. He called again, and staggered outside of the restaurant, looking around for her. "Princess," he muttered. "Pick up the phone…"

But she didn't.

A wave of panic washed over him, but he willed himself to calm down. She didn't have a car. She couldn't have gone far. Boruto started walking around, looking into every shop for any sign of her, all the while still trying to call her, but still nothing. On the fifth call and she didn't pick up, Boruto called Mitsuki.

"I can't find her!" He shouted, looking into another shop. "Her phone is ringing but she isn't picking up."

"Where are you?" Mitsuki asked. "I'm coming."

Boruto gave Mitsuki his location, asking him to see if he could access any information to find her. Then, he remembered—she was supposed to be with Ochako. He took in a shaky breath and looked for her contact. He called and pressed it into his ear but still no answer.

Three calls and still no answer. Boruto thought he was going to go crazy if he didn't find her. All the possibilities—bad possibilities—ran into his head. Did she get hurt? Was she taken? Did she drop her phone? Even silly and petty things entered his stem of consciousness like: was she just being petty? Is she angry I was so strict? That I wanted to come? Did Ochako tell her not to answer her phone because I was worrying too much?

Even if they were silly little reasons, it still hurt his chest to think that he upset her enough not to pick up. But he knew his princess. She would never do this to him. That didn't bring much comfort because there were very few reasons why she wouldn't pick up her phone.

All of them were horrible and scary reasons.

Mitsuki finally arrived, looking worried that Boruto had a crazed look in his blue eyes. This time, Mitsuki didn't slap him, though. Instead, his best friend held him by his shoulders. "We will find her, Boruto. She's okay."

He wanted to believe him so badly, but Boruto just wouldn't until he saw her for himself.

Another round of looking and still nothing. She wouldn't pick up her phone and neither would Ochako. Bakugo was also unreachable. The blond wanted to sit down and cry but Mitsuki didn't give him the luxury to stop.

Finally when Boruto's phone rang, his face lit up, thinking it would be Sarada, but his heart fell to his stomach when he saw it was the hospital calling him.

There was only one reason he thought of why they would call him. He was only listed as one person's emergency contact.

Sarada.

.

.

.

Mitsuki drove them to the hospital. His exterior looked so calm, but Boruto knew he didn't truthfully feel that way. His distress was starting to seep into Mitsuki, finding little cracks to dig its nails under and break him apart. But Mitsuki didn't let it.

"The details the hospital gave said she was fine, Boruto. I already called my parent to deal with the attacker."

"She was assaulted!" Boruto exploded. "How can you be talking about the attacker when Sarada was _assaulted! _And she needed stitches. Had a mild concussion—do you know how _hard_ you need to be hit on the head to get one?"

Mitsuki looked at Boruto for a moment. There was no smile on his face this time. "I do."

That shut Boruto up. Mitsuki would definitely know. "Fuck." Boruto buried his face in his hands. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let her out of the car. I should have waited with her. I should have—"

"—stop it, Boruto. Regretting doesn't help. No one wanted this, and it is certainly not your or Sarada's fault." The edge in Mitsuki's voice was sharp and cold. "Get yourself together. This is serious. We don't know if that attacker was also her stalker. If they're not one and the same, then we could be dealing with something more organized."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Boruto breathed. "You think… you think someone planned this?"

"All of it." Mitsuki nodded. "The texts, the photos, and now _this_. This all can't be some coincidence."

"But… who would do this? Who would want to hurt Sarada?" Boruto couldn't believe it. Sarada was such a sweet and loving girl. Everyone she met adored her. She had no enemies in the industry, a girl like her just doesn't have things like this happen to them.

"That's what I'm going to find out."

.

.

.

His relief in seeing Sarada alive was short-lived. She looked beat up, and the stitches on the side of her head looked so painful. She had been crying, apologizing to him, and saying it was _her_ fault when it absolutely wasn't. Boruto recognized that look in her eyes—she was afraid. Not only because she got attacked, but she feared he would _angry_ with her, that he would _leave_ her.

Boruto would _never_ leave her.

Unless Sasuke called him to speak with him. That was a different matter entirely.

He felt his knees shake as the door closed behind him. Boruto knew Sasuke would be furious. That man had entrusted his one and only daughter to him and this is where he finds her—in the hospital, _alone_.

"You want to tell me what the fuck Sarada was doing walking down the street, alone and being saved by the obsessive prick in there?" Sasuke's voice was as cool as ever, but there was no hiding his anger. Even his gaze was smoldering.

He took in a sharp breath, wanting to be able to answer Sasuke with confidence but his voice still came out shaky. "I—I wanted to walk her in but she insisted I was worrying too much and—I'm sorry." Boruto covered his face with his hands. However he looked at it, it was all his fault. "I should have made her stay with me."

Sasuke sighed. "I know it's not your fault. I'm just… pissed off right now. It's a little too convenient for my liking to have her stalker become her savior. What's worse is she now feels like she owes him something."

"Stalker," Boruto breathed. "She—I—I've been getting these weird texts for months. They were vague at first, and I ignored it. But recently, I received a photo and it was of her, on set."

Sasuke using the term "stalker" was starting to ignite ideas in Boruto's head. "They were all just random threats but then they said my name and then hers." He looked up at Sasuke, scared to ask him just what he thought about the whole thing.

"On _set?" _Sasuke deadpanned. Then, for the first time, Boruto heard the man laugh and it was the most chilling sound to ever reach his ears. "Months? Months, you say? And I'm only hearing of it _now?" _

His throat felt like it was closing in on itself. Why hadn't Boruto told Sasuke about it? "I… I thought they were spam texts at first. Badly timed pranks and threats but… shit." Boruto rubbed his face. He really fucked up. "Shit, I'm sorry," He whispered.

Keeping secrets from Sasuke was a mistake, and he should have already learned from his mess up with Hōki. And now this was even worse, as Sarada was currently sitting in a hospital bed.

"Listen to me," Sasuke said, laying his hand on Boruto's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. "Until there are other trustworthy individuals keeping an eye on her, you don't let her out of your sight. I don't care if you need to take a shit. Understand?"

Boruto nodded his head. "Yes." The gravity of the situation hit him hard. "I'm never leaving Sarada's side again."

"Good." Sasuke dropped his hand only to bring it up and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'll be hiring security for both of you. Expect them within two days."

Boruto nodded. "Okay."

He always thought he had things under control, that he was good at his job. But time and time again, other people had to swoop in and fix his mess for him. Ever since Sakura turned managing Sarada over to Boruto, Sarada had been getting on the media more and more—and not for good deeds. His emotions always got the better of him and this is where it landed them.

Boruto needed to step up. And he would because he loves Sarada and he promised her the world.

.

.

.

Sarada was given a week off to recover, and they moved back to her condo. The security Sasuke hired wasn't as invasive as Boruto thought it would be. He and Sarada still had their privacy, they usually just stayed outside her door. If they were going out, two would stay ahead, while the other two lagged behind.

They were drawing in more attention than usual, but it was safer this way, and Boruto breathed a little easier knowing no one would come near to hurt Sarada again.

Being on set also changed. There was more security, and the police had been visiting more often. Ever since Boruto mentioned to Sasuke that Sarada's stalker had been inside the studio, even coming as close to being on set, they had been investigating and questioning people.

The conversation he had with Sarada about her stalker was painful, and Boruto braced himself for her to be upset. She had every right. Boruto sat her down on the couch and held her hands in his. Chest feeling heavy, he finally found it in himself to tell her everything.

"Sarada, I have something… I've been hiding from you. I did it because I didn't want you to worry and at first, I thought it was nothing." He looked at her face, blue eyes wide and apologetic. "And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Y-you… it happened. It actually happened. You want her instead of me." Her face paled, lip trembling.

Boruto's mouth opened and stayed that way. "Wh—What? Sarada… I… no. This is serious." Of all the things she could have thought of…

"You think wanting another woman over me isn't serious?" She gasped, highly offended. "Turn your face. Don't even look at me."

"_Princess_," Boruto didn't know if he should laugh or cry at what she thought he had done. If cheating on her was her main worry, then perhaps Boruto wasn't a deadman yet. "I'm not talking about cheating on you. I have never, and will never. I love you." He grinned, not being able to hold it in. She was too adorable.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled, still pouting. "So then what is it? Don't tell me—you have evidence of KageHina and didn't tell me?!" She squealed and shoved at his chest.

Boruto laughed, effectively wiping his nerves away. He couldn't help but kiss her cheek. "You always make me feel so much better, princess."

"It's not KageHina confirmed?" She sulked. "Then… then what is it? Is everybody okay? It's not Snowflake is it?"

"No, no." Boruto cupped her face, feeling himself cringe when he saw her scar. "You… you have a stalker. And I've known for months and didn't tell you. I didn't want it to scare you. But that's also why I've been so worried lately."

"Stalker?" Sarada blinked at him as if not fully understanding the concept. "Months?" She pondered it for a few moments and then chewed on her lower lip. "Why didn't you say anything… who could it be?"

"I don't know… we're still trying to figure it out. I've been receiving these texts—threats—and they kept getting more and more serious. I acted on it too late. I'm sorry." Even if Boruto meant well, it still didn't justify him not telling her.

"You think it's Hōki?" She asked in a whisper, eyes going wide.

"Hōki?" Boruto repeated. "I know he's crazy but would he, really?"

_Would he?_ Hōki was a lot of things, but Boruto knew he actually _cared_ about Sarada and wanted her. He didn't seem like the type to hire someone just to hurt her, too. Then again, he has had drunken fits and looked prone to violence.

"Do you think he would hurt you like that?" Boruto just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"To come out looking like my hero?" Sarada mumbled, thinking it over with a look of fright. "I—I don't know. But I don't trust him. And, it's fuzzy but I'm pretty sure whenever he came and comforted me after the attack that he called me… that name."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Y-you know… the pet name he liked to call me." She shuddered. "How could he even call me that after everything?"

"He's obsessed with you," Boruto muttered. "Actually, this is all worth looking into."

Hōki had always been into Sarada. And thinking like a crazy person and Boruto putting himself in Hōki's shoes, he was pretty sure he would hate Boruto for "stealing his girl" too. But to stalk her, have her assaulted and hurt to look good? "That's some crazy shit," he muttered.

"And well… you remember those spam messages I was getting, why we got me a new phone? Well… it was actually Hōki. Every time I blocked him, he'd text from a new number." She didn't meet his eyes as she spoke, ashamed to have hidden that from him all this time.

He gasped. "He was texting you? When did this happen—for how long?"

"It was months ago. It went on for a little while until I got my new phone."

That felt like a lifetime ago. "Okay," Boruto nodded and looked at her. "I'll tell Mitsuki."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to be upset… so I thought a new number would fix the problem and it did. He stopped texting me after that."

"It's… it's okay." He couldn't be mad at her. They both had the same reason for keeping secrets but Boruto didn't want to keep making the same ones. "But next time, princess, please tell me. Even if it makes me upset." He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Sarada nodded in agreement and managed a soft smile. "We're finally moving on from this and we can be happy again. I still want to pick out a house and plan trips with you… and other things."

Finally, Boruto smiled at her. "I want all of that, too. I want a house and we can book that trip. We can do it together." As much as Boruto liked taking care of things for Sarada, he also wanted her to be involved, for her decisions to matter. "What _other_ things?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"Well… you know…" she fiddled with her fingers, averting her eyes. "Things we haven't done in a while…"

Boruto hadn't touched her in weeks, afraid he would hurt her. Or feel like he was just using her to get his stress out. Sarada never mentioned it until now, too. Despite being a person of great influence and wealth, he always found himself at awe by her, because she only wanted the simplest of things.

Having a house with him.

Going on trips with him.

Making love with him.

But most of all, all Sarada ever wanted was _him_.

She always told him that. Explicitly. But even in the smallest of ways, she kept communicating this to him. Wanting to go on dates, cuddling, and always having her hand in his.

The realization that Sarada could have the world, and yet she picked Boruto to be her world was making his heart soar with happiness.

Sarada had always been Boruto's world. At first, he thought it was just her career that mattered, but deep in his heart he always knew it was Sarada who mattered most.

His eyes filled with love for her, a soft smile formed on his lips. His finger stroked her cheek before cupping it gently. "I love you so much."

He wasn't sure if Sarada really knew how much he meant that if she knew just what he would do to keep her safe and happy. "I have… no words to describe how deeply I feel for you."

"I love you so much more." She breathed, raising her smaller hand to lay it over his while leaning into his touch. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

Boruto's heart was melting in his chest. Slowly, he leaned in to brush his lips across hers. Gently and softly at first. It sent his heart racing, feeling as if how he did when he kissed her for the first time ever. Boruto could never get enough of her.

Pressing his lips a little more, Boruto slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her a little closer. He tilted his head to the side, wanting to deepen the kiss. Sarada tilted her head as well, lips parting for his and tongue eager to come out and play. Her hands came up to hold onto his biceps and she let out a soft moan whenever their tongues did meet.

It wasn't like the time they were at the beach for their weekend getaway. Not at all. It was softer and gentle. But the need and passion were still there. For Boruto, it felt like he was having a taste of her for the very first time all over again.

His hands roamed over her sides before resting on her hips, focusing more on her lips and tongue. The little moans she was giving him was making it hard to stay put, but he behaved, wanting to relish her more. When she broke the kiss for air, Boruto took the opportunity to kiss her neck, planting soft, lingering kisses on the side of her neck, suckling occasionally and worked his way up to her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

"Mm. Boruto." Sarada shivered at the attention to her ear, hands sliding up to knead his shoulders slowly. "Take me to bed."

He gave her one more suck before letting go and looking at her face. Her cheeks were deliciously flushed, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. "Mm. What my princess wants, she gets." He hooked his arm under her knees while the other slid a little higher up her back. In one swoop, be picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the bedroom.

The way she fit in his arms so perfectly, and the way she looked at him like how a princess would her prince only made him fall in love with her even more.

Boruto gently laid her down on the bed, being careful with her head. He crawled on top of her, spending a few moments just gazing into her eyes. "So beautiful."

"You are," she responded breathily, pulling his shirt up and over his head with his help so she could run her hands over his skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Boruto pulled her shirt off of her, revealing her perfectly perky pink nipples. Before giving them his attention, he leaned up to give her lips a quick kiss, before moving down her neck, her collarbone, the top of her chest, and then finally to her breasts.

Boruto kissed her nipple lightly at first, before giving it a little lick and then sucked it with a little more force, knowing that's how she liked it. Sarada's back arched and she shuddered, moaning wantonly at the feeling. She raised her hips after a moment, looking for friction while her hands slid up and into his hair, fisting it gently.

"Boruto," she whined but didn't complain or say anything further to rush him, but he knew she didn't have any patience.

"Sarada." He grinned against her nipple, taking a peek at her face. For today, Boruto wanted to take it slow, to kiss and give every inch of her all of his love and attention. He moved to her other nipple, biting it lightly.

She tugged on his hair, choking on her next moan, body writhing needily. "Please, touch me more." She begged him shamelessly. "I need you."

"Mm." Boruto cupped her boob, squeezing lightly before taking her into his mouth and running his tongue all over her nipple. Sarada wasn't patient, but she was sensitive, and there were so many ways to please her.

He pulled his mouth away from her breasts to kiss down lower to her stomach. She was always a little ticklish, but her scent was driving him crazy, and he wanted to give her tummy the praise it deserved. He started slow, and light. Peppering kisses near her navel before he poked his tongue out and licked it around before dipping it in.

Sarada was moving around more, rolling her hips and grinding her ass on the bed, hands clenching the bed covers while she moaned at every little thing he did. "Please, please." She begged more, unable to take it.

Boruto heard her but still wanted to take his time. The foreplay was working her up well, and he knew it would only lead to a more satisfying high. Moving his lips to her sides, he licked around, she giggled at some point, feeling tickled more than pleasured but when Boruto found a spot that made her moan out his name, he sucked hard and consistently for a few moments, before pulling his lips away. A satisfied smirk on his lips seeing the love bite he left behind.

"Do it again." She panted. "_More_."

He moved to her other side and repeated the process, kissing and licking until he found the spot that felt good for her and left another mark on her porcelain skin.

Working his way lower, her legs spread apart, anticipating his mouth on her at any second. Boruto sat up, looking at her face as he hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties and slid them down, every second torture that she wasn't completely bare before him yet.

Once it was off of her, Sarada spread her legs again, and Boruto knew just what she wanted. "Offering dessert already?"

"Don't you want a taste?" She asked, breathless. Sarada licked her lips as if she did. "You know you do."

* * *

A/N: Thankies for all the love and support, fam. I think we got like 3 or 4 chaps to go and we're done with HYD! For those of you waiting on SY, Tyy and I are still writing the epilogue. We feel like it's going to be a long one.

Stay safe and wash your hands, fam.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	37. Possibilities

A/N: Heya, fam. Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy as of late. Here is the next chap of HYD and some exciting news! I'll place it in the notes after the fic.

* * *

The weekend before Sarada was set to return to work, she and Boruto went to see more houses after he spoke with the realtor. It was nice being out and Sarada felt safe having Boruto with her and being surrounded by the huge, buff security men Sasuke hired for her, but she still held tight to Boruto's hand, her own trembling slightly.

Since the incident, she had been receiving gifts from Hōki daily and he'd been reaching out to her on Ninstagram too. She didn't want to deal with him so much—or at all, but she also didn't want to be mean. Sarada had her suspicions of the man, but he was innocent until proven guilty, and as things stood, her savior.

Sasuke wasn't happy.

Boruto had taken her over to her parents' for dinner. Her uncles were there as well and the tension in the room was palpable. She didn't think Itachi and Shisui would ever stop hugging her. Sasuke was caught up over Hōki and his dislike for him. Sakura was just trying to serve dinner. Boruto looked like a nervous wreck and things just fell apart when Shisui made a nasty comment towards the blond.

Sarada lost it.

Firstly, she knew just how guilty Boruto felt over the whole thing, that he was blaming himself even though it wasn't his fault and that he probably always would. For so long, he wouldn't make love to her and he stared at her as if she were the most fragile, delicate thing in his life. When she had time alone—and that was only when she took her baths—Sarada cried about it.

It hurt.

It all hurt so much.

And as much as she loved her family, she wouldn't tolerate any of them crossing Boruto.

She loved him far too much.

Sarada had shot up to her feet upon hearing Shisui's comment.

"_Wouldn't have happened if she was being taken care of properly." _

The actress was furious, feeling rage bubble up within her and rise to alarming levels. She didn't even remember what she said or _yelled _rather. All she knew was that she defended Boruto, tears streaming down her face, and then she pulled Boruto from the table and left without having a single bite of the meal her mother prepared.

Shisui had called relentlessly, texted. Even more than the rest of her family. When she continued to ignore him, he contacted Boruto and apologized and Boruto promised her it was no big deal and he was fine, but she didn't care. She knew it was a big deal. It wasn't fine. She just wanted to be forgiven for causing so much trouble, for hurting him so much.

But she soon realized, Boruto had forgiven her.

She just couldn't forgive herself.

And she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to.

The houses they went to see were all nice. They each had the porches she was looking for and white picket fences, but it wasn't until they reached the fourth house that her interest piqued.

Even the driveway had her heart beating a little faster, the curved pavement going from the main highway through a tall, black iron gate and being surrounded by trees. Sarada believed she was being taken to the middle of nowhere, but felt excited and she and Boruto exchanged a smile. After a moment, the car came to the end of the trees, and beyond them was a huge open lawn, manicured to perfection.

There was a fountain on their left, a cobblestone pathway surrounding it and splaying out, going over to to the left of the two-story house. It led to a pool hidden by the white picket fence that went all the way to the other side of the home. There was a shop built behind the pool and on the right side of the home was a two-car garage.

The paved driveway came to a circle just in front of the home and also branches off over to the garage. The house was grey stone with a black roof and shutters. Large windows, and arched black door, huge wrap around porch with a hanging swing and an outdoor couch. It was so beautifully decorated, Sarada couldn't contain her excitement and instead of deteriorating, it intensified once they walked inside.

The home was fully furnished, sleek, and modern. When you first walked in, there was a short hallway, a place to leave your shoes and coats, and then a step up. At the end of the hallway, the home opened up and appeared even larger than it did on the outside. They were shown to the right first, where there was a huge open area. One side was empty aside from a sofa and a coffee table and an inside tree at the corner. Across from that was the actually sitting room with one large grey sofa and two matching armchairs. There were two end tables bracketing the couch, both with short black lamps.

Sarada was unable to take in all the little details, including the artworks placed so thoughtfully on the white walls as they were led further in. The realtor stopped by a set of glass doors and pushed them open, explaining that room was the library. The room itself wasn't revealed until they stepped inside, as the door had curtains keeping the inside hidden. The actress lost her breath upon walking in.

It wasn't a _huge _library, but it was as big as her current bedroom. There was a dark mahogany desk centering the room. A tall black safe next to the doors and all the walls were lined with bookshelves—and she could see them full of books already. She shook Boruto and looked up to him with hearts in her eyes. He just smiled softly at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before the left the library and ventured further down to the end of the home, which was entirely taken up by the master suite.

The bedroom was bigger than her apartment.

It was bright, cozy, and welcoming. The walls were white just like the rest of the house, so was the plush carpet. The king-sized bed was made in a thick white comforter and decorated with white, light grey and pale pink throw pillows. The far wall had a sliding glass door and a pull curtain that was opened to reveal the outside gardens, loaded with soon to bloom roses of every color and perfectly trimmed bushes. There was a huge TV mounted on the wall and under it was a white dresser.

The walk-in closet was huge, more than enough for both of them, but there was a separate closet just for shoes and the master bath was as dreamy as the rest of the house. The white marble flooring had subtle grey and black swirls, the toilet was behind a separate door inside and there were double black sinks on a long counter that seemed to be the same marble as the floor. The mirror above the sinks stretched for the entire expanse of that wall and across from it was a large, open, and square shower with a rain-type head coming from the ceiling and a detachable head connected to the glass wall. At the end, settled by the low, large window was a sleek, back stone tub that was more than big enough for the two of them.

Sarada didn't even need to see the rest of the house.

But she tried to contain herself.

Back at the entrance area, they were led beyond a wall that had the kitchen hidden and the kitchen opened up into the large living room, separated only by the extravagant kitchen counter. All stainless steel appliances, a deep sink, a nice sized pantry. The counter curved around in a half octagon shape and had several comfy looking chair-stools. There was no kitchen table, though there was an open place for one should they decide it was something they wanted. The living room looked really expansive with the high ceilings and the two steps that went down into it only helped it seem bigger.

It had the same plush white carpet at the bedroom, a long sectional couch set in the corner, an ottoman situated center it. There was an end table at each side and a TV on the opposite wall big enough to make Sarada believe she was at the theater.

They were shown out to the back patio, Sarada marveling at the stone walkway and outside furniture. It was all so amazing, even having thirty surrounding acres of land and a decent-sized pond in the backyard, surrounded by another white picket fence. There were two other bedrooms on the first floor and they shared a bathroom that was also nice but nothing in comparison to the master. Both rooms were spacious though and had walk-in closets as well.

Upstairs, there was a game and a movie room that took up the entire top floor. It looked like so much fun that Sarada didn't want to leave. There was a balcony up there too, where she and Boruto stepped out to finally talk it over together. Sarada didn't know what he was thinking, but she truly hoped he loved the home as much as she did.

"How are you liking the house, princess? It looks really nice, right?" Boruto stroked her hair and gave her a soft smile.

"Boruto, it's perfect." She grinned. "I have never loved a home so much. I… I really want it. I mean—if you do."

"I like it, too. And the master's bedroom is on the first floor." He winked.

"I know!" Sarada squealed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him while bouncing excitedly. "So many good places to… well… you know—do things."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, too. Leaning down to give her lips a chaste kiss. "I'm happy to buy it if you are. The extra bedrooms are also nice for the kids."

Sarada froze at the mention of children, obsidian eyes going impossibly wide and pretty pink lips falling open. "K-kids?" She breathed, suddenly feeling on the verge of tears. "Y-you wanna?"

"I-I thought you wanted them." Boruto leaned back a little, thinking that he remembered wrong. "I mean, not now but… I remember you said you wanted kids…"

Lip trembling, Sarada nodded before pressing her cheek to his chest. "I do… I want a little Boruto one day."

Boruto sighed in relief. "I want a little Sarada." He kissed her forehead.

"Guess we have to have one of each then." She smiled and gave him a squeeze before lifting her head to look at him. "I just… I'm really happy Boruto. I know we've had some hard times recently, but it means a lot knowing that you want to work things out no matter what and be with me always. And… have kids too."

"I want nothing more than to always be with you, Sarada. That means having a house and kids with you, too." Boruto tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry about everything happening lately. I'm trying to make it better, and safer for you."

"You are." She promised, getting on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips. "You make everything perfect. Thank you."

.

.

.

Back to filming, Sarada was showered with love from her castmates who had even more gifts waiting for her. There were only another couple weeks of filming left and she would be sad when it was all over. But she knew she would always keep in touch with the guys.

It was nice getting back to work.

Until Hōki showed up.

Of course, the actor came bearing gifts and sporting a charming smile. He brought her chocolate-covered strawberries and two dozen red roses.

"Hōki… what a surprise." Sarada laughed nervously, he'd caught her when she'd just finished talking to Shoyo and Boruto was all the way across the room. Though not for long, she knew.

"I haven't been able to see you in person, so I needed to see how you were." He said, raising his hand to ghost his fingers over the small scar on her forehead—hidden now thanks to Chocho's expertise.

"I'm fine." She assured him, holding the chocolates with one arm and the flowers with the other. "But I'm working."

"I know. So am I, I was just on a short break so I decided to stop by. We're filming at Ninbucks today."

"That's great, Hōki." Sarada forced a smile on her face, but her skin was crawling and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze directly.

"Ninbucks is quite a ways from here, I think it's best you get going." Boruto stood behind Sarada, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to check on her, too. She's fine."

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping up with my schedule, thank you." Hōki replies tightly to Boruto, meeting his gaze coldly.

Sarada shrank back and shifted closer to Boruto. "Thanks for coming, I do have to get back though."

Gai had started calling out for his actors, the crew members all scurrying back into their positions and taking hold of their equipment. Boruto only gave Hōki a cold look before ushering Sarada back towards the set, taking the gifts for him to carry.

Sarada was beyond relieved to have Boruto interrupt and send Hōki on his way. She shuddered just watching the actor leave, knowing his face had hardened when Boruto came into the picture. Sarada couldn't help but cling to her manager—the love of her life. He was her safe haven and she absolutely adored him. He was her protector, even above the security members who were always lingering nearby.

"I'm sorry. He just appeared out of nowhere." Sarada sulked while Boruto took the gifts from her, conveniently passing them off to Shoyo. For once, the ginger had nothing to say—he even looked a bit on the grumpy side.

Boruto was happy every time she received gifts unless they were from Hōki.

If they were from Hōki, they were given away or trashed.

Sarada didn't blame him so she didn't say anything about it. She would probably do the same.

Even if Hōki wasn't her 'stalker', he had done her wrong, had gone too far, had frightened her—and had wanted her to be his.

If it was the other way around, Sarada knew she would be insanely jealous.

Boruto only wrapped her in his arms, pressed a kiss to her head and assured her everything was fine. Then he urged her to return to work and she did. Ever since she mentioned it and they discussed to the prospect of Hōki possibly being the stalker, it hadn't been brought up again. Sarada felt uneasy not knowing who it was or if it was over or not, but she couldn't really worry about it when she was constantly getting Hōki thrown in her face.

The incident had been in public—lucky her. At first, no images were released. People waited until the news stories died down and then released photos of Hōki carrying her to the ambulance. His fans went wild, flooding posts everywhere about his kindness and generosity, and it was soon believed that he was the one who had gifted her the ring—that they weren't broken up at all. Some speculated that they had only rekindled their relationship after the trying experience.

Sarada hated it all and for once _begged _Boruto to let her make a statement.

However, he refused her.

The actress cried about it. She couldn't understand for the life of her how Boruto would allow these rumors to spread and for her relationship with Boruto to become a distant flame for the media while her's and Hōki's supposed relationship ignited. She didn't want to trend with Hōki. Sarada wanted to trend with Boruto. She was really wanting to finally admit to everyone the truth because Hōki just had her in an uncomfortable position.

Boruto came into her room, looking apologetic. He knew she had been crying since he refused her. "Princess…" His voice was so soft, approaching her on the bed slowly, as if not to scare her off.

Sarada pulled the blanket she had tighter around herself but as soon as he was next to her, she fell over on him and shook with a silent sob. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. She wasn't with Hōki and she didn't like people thinking she was. Not after everything she'd gone through to get away from him.

"You have to let me do something. Please." Once again, the tired, more than willing to beg more if it meant he would cave.

"I know. I'm sorry I was harsh earlier." Boruto rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll come up with a statement and show you before I release it, is that okay?"

"We do it together. It has to have my heart in it. So people understand where it belongs."

"Okay, anything you want." Boruto kissed her forehead and pulled out his phone. He crawled into bed with her, letting her be comfortable on him as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and held on to his phone again. "What do you want to say?"

"I don't want Hōki mentioned. At all." She started. "I don't even want to acknowledge him because they will take it the wrong way."

His thumbs started to type out some words, nodding as he went along. "Okay, I don't want him mentioned, either. What else?"

"Just that I'm okay. And I have you and you're all I need." She snuggled closer and moved her leg over him, thigh resting right over his crotch.

Boruto kissed her forehead as he typed, and then showed her what he had written when he finished.

'_Thank you for all of the love and concern you've been showing me. I'm sorry for not addressing this sooner, as I was focusing on recovering. I'm okay now, back to filming, and taking it one day at a time. _

_I have hired security to make sure this doesn't happen again, and Boruto never leaves my side. Him being with me is something constant, and it won't change anytime soon. _

_My attacker has been turned over to the authorities, and I am fortunate this is the case. I'm sending my love to all who have experienced being assaulted, especially to those who didn't get the same closure. I promise my foundation will do its part to help assist those who need law support to bring their attackers to justice. _

_I love you all. Thank you again for always supporting me and stay safe.' _

"Perfect." Sarada smiled when she read it over and then kissed his jaw. "I feel better already."

"I'm happy." Boruto grinned. "And I just gave me and Mitsuki more work to do." He laughed. Boruto sent it over to Mitsuki, wanting to make sure he was aligned before chopping up the message into his notes and taking screenshots. Boruto also went through his camera roll, picking the photo of Sarada sitting in his living room, surrounded by flowers, stuffed animals, and gifts from all of her friends and family. The bandage on her forehead was still fresh at the time. "Is this photo okay?"

"It's cute but you're not in it." She said, cheeks puffing out.

Boruto pouted but scrolled through his camera roll anyway. There was only one photo wherein he was in the photo, too. They were sitting on the couch with Sarada cuddling on his chest as she went through her phone. His arms were wound around her, as he was also on his phone. Not all of the gifts were visible, but there was enough in the frame to let people know that she had been receiving gifts. "Mitsuki took this one."

"So cute!" She cooed happily. "I love it… after you post it, can we take more pictures together?"

Boruto chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Of course, Sarada."

Once the post was up, Sarada and BoruSara were trending again and Hōki was buried somewhere in the mass of it all. Sarada was happy about that. She needed people to know that her heart belonged to Boruto and him alone. Maybe she couldn't officially say that they were together yet—but _soon. _As long as her fans or anyone else's didn't think she was with Hōki or anyone else, it was fine.

They had made a hefty offer on the house of Sarada's dreams and though they were waiting to hear back about it, Sarada was happy staying at Boruto's home for the time being. Whenever she wasn't filming, they were home, snuggled on the couch or the bed, watching funny and romantic movies, sharing heartfelt kisses and making love until they had their fill of each other.

It wasn't all perfect. There had been so much stress lately, but it was certainly close. For her, as long as she always had Boruto by her side, she would find happiness even amongst the worst depression.

They were going out less than ever, but Sarada didn't mind. They even had fun experimenting together in the kitchen and had successfully made their own burgers at home. They weren't as big as the ones from Thunder Burger, but Sarada thought they were cute—even if they were messy in comparison. It had been an experience she would never forget and even when they were sitting on the couch together with their burgers ready to eat, they were still laughing about the whole thing.

"Don't laugh just because my acting skills are better than yours." Sarada teased him. They'd been having a lot of fun as they cooked together and Sarada had enjoyed playing chef. It was even better when Boruto started acting the part of her co-chef. She finally had her first bite of the burger and found it seasoned to perfection, each flavor bursting on her tongue and making her face light up in joy. "Ohmygah so good!" She squealed with her mouth full and then blushed from head to toe and covered her mouth. "Sorry."

Boruto hadn't even taken a bite of his burger yet. He put it down, his blue eyes and a smile slowly spreading on his face. His arms wrapped around her middle and pressed kisses to her cheek. "You're so cute."

"Stop it." Sarada groaned, embarrassed. "Am not."

"Yes, you are." He squeezed her, a grin spreading all over his face. "You're so cute and you're all mine." His kisses pressed a little harder, kissing the side of her face playfully.

"Okay, okay. _Maybe. _Yes. That's true." She giggled then gave him a gentle shove with her elbow. "Excuse me, sir. You better eat that delicious burger that we slaved over. It's delicious." She shifted her eyes to him slyly and raised her own for another bite. "Better than sex." She moaned.

"Maybe I can change your mind." His kisses trailed lower to her neck, giving it a little nip.

"Ah!" Sarada almost dropped her burger and she smacked him on his thigh. "Stop that." She scolded him and pressed her burger to his lips. "Let me feed you, sexy chef." She smirked then and maneuvered herself until she was straddling his lap.

Boruto held her ass in his hands loosely, taking a bite of the burger as he was urged to.

"Good sexy chef boy. Gotta eat to be big and strong." She winked and wiggled her bottom on him. Then she leaned in and gave the lobe of his ear a little lick. "Eat it all and I may reward you with a taste of me for dessert. I promise you've never had anything sweeter."

Boruto took an even bigger bite of her burger and squeezed her ass. Sarada giggled and then brought the burger to her lips instead, tauntingly running her tongue over her teeth.

"Maybe I'll help." She whispered seductively and then took a bite, chewing slowly. The heated look in those blue eyes she adored had her eager to play more.

To experience more.

To love more.

Neither of the burgers was finished before Boruto was carrying her to his bedroom, Sarada's excited giggles echoing throughout his home.

They could always eat more later.

* * *

**Tyy and I are on ** (_ /Kairi_Tyy_) and we have 2 new AUs that we have written there:

**Angel!Boruto & Devil!Sarada AU**, wherein they have to guide their precious Human!Mitsuki. We have 3 SFW one-shots up already. And will be updated weekly.

**Lift You Up** \- Boruto's a popular actor and his manager, Sarada, gets a career change when he sends in a tape of them acting together and she lands the role of his leading lady in a romantic Vampire x Werewolf film. We have 2 chapters up already and will be updated weekly as well.

We have another story for , which is a SPY AU, and other one-shots, as well as SY and HYD extras to be launched there. Come and support us! We also have a discord server for you guys where we would love to hear about what you want to see us write.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	38. The Departure

A/N: More announcements at the end of the fic!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

The stress had been so high for Boruto and every day seemed like an emotional rollercoaster. There were some days wherein Boruto couldn't keep his hands off Sarada, lavishing her with his love and attention, and other days wherein he couldn't bring himself to touch her, afraid that the slightest brush of his finger would have her shattering.

The nightmares were bad, too. Most days, he was glad he didn't wake in such a way to rouse Sarada from sleep, but they were always the same. Scenes of Sarada getting hurt by her attacker, hearing her cry and scream when Boruto could do nothing but watch. He always woke up with tears in his eyes, but feeling her breathing on his chest had always calmed him before he could think of getting out of bed to take a walk.

Everyone had been so kind and protective of Sarada. Filming for Haikyu was about to end, and everyone was feeling some sort of separation anxiety with each other. The boys never admitted it, but they all took it upon themselves to be around Sarada, offering to walk with her, even if it was just a few feet away. There was a shift in how people treated her, but the one Boruto felt most of all was how he felt about himself.

Despite the weeks passing by and her scar nearly disappearing, Boruto would never allow him to forget what happened to her, that he_ let_ that happen. The increased security did little to calm him, and all the little comments that people had to say to him run deep, but Boruto never disagreed. Everyone loved and cared about Sarada, wished they could be with her, but Boruto was the one she chose to spend her time with. It was a privilege that he thought he utilized well. But the trauma that she had been through was a grim reminder for Boruto that he hadn't been taking care of her enough.

Sarada's such a sweet and loving person. She never hesitated to come to his defense, or pull him out of his head when he felt like he was losing himself. Every little thing he did was for her, but Boruto never felt like he was ever doing enough.

The house that they saw together was perfect, and he was watching Sarada more than he was actually looking at the house. Her whole face lit up, smiling at all of the little details she saw. He didn't need to think twice to buy it. It was a lovely home, and he could see himself living in it, and building a family with Sarada in it.

He slipped when he had mentioned kids, but Boruto couldn't lie and say he had never thought about it. All the love in Sarada's heart only assured him she would be the perfect mother. Ever since he got the ring back from the nurse, Sarada almost never took it off. Such a little accessory held so much meaning for her and he knew that. But most of all, it reminded him of what he promised and Boruto always told himself he would never leave her. He would do anything for her.

"It's all yours." The realtor dropped the keys in Boruto's hand with a cheerful smile. "I do hope you will have a happy home."

Boruto gave Sarada the keys, feeling his heart feel so much lighter seeing her eyes grow wide in wonder at having them in her hands. He shook hands with the realtor before he left.

"It will take a while to move all of our things." Boruto wrapped an arm around her waist. "But I can't wait to move in."

"Me too. I mean… it feels so surreal. Even expecting it, I also didn't expect it. I'm so excited." He could see that all over her face even without her admitting it.

He laughed and kissed her face. More than the house, Boruto knew she was excited to be able to have a home with him. Boruto was excited about it, too. And would have to plan a house warming after everything was set up. They didn't show anyone yet or even give the address. The most Sarada's parents knew was the village it was in, but not the street or even photos to share.

Mitsuki was the only one who knew.

Things were starting to look up.

With filming nearing a close, Boruto found himself feeling a little on edge. The schedule was tighter than usual, bumping up filming earlier, needing to have Sarada in the studio as early as six in the morning for her hair and makeup, and be ready to film in an hour. Boruto didn't even have time to put their plates into the kitchen, leaving their half-eaten breakfast on the table before driving to the studio.

It was a slow day, only nine in the morning but Boruto felt like it was already late afternoon. He wasn't used to waking up this early anymore, since Sarada refused to let him out of bed, and she liked to sleep a little more.

He sat down on the bench, and opened his phone when it vibrated. All his fatigue dissipated as he read the text he had received.

'_You never learn, Boruto. Always so reckless and now Sarada will have to pay the price.' _

His heart stopped. The threats were back and using a new number.

A photo pushed through, and Boruto covered his mouth with his hand, eyes going wide.

It was taken in his home. In his kitchen. And the time on the clock read it was only five-forty five. The mess on the table was familiar.

They were in his home just minutes after they left.

More photos of his house were sent, with the clock showing different times of the day. Even pulling clothes out from his drawers and putting them on the bed, along with some of Sarada's.

It was too disturbing for words. His eyes snapped quickly to the set, seeing Sarada being filmed and talking to Sawamura. Boruto frantically looked around looking for anyone who might not belong on set. Sarada's bodyguards were lingering right outside of the camera's field of view, another by the entrance.

He felt his breathing pick up and panic more when the next photo was sent of the studio's gate. Boruto stood up, and ran over to Tanaka, taking his phone. The actor looked at him weirdly but didn't say a word when he saw Boruto looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Boruto sent a text to Mitsuki, asking to come to meet him right away. He sent another to Sasuke, explaining what he had received, and for them not to contact his phone.

"Tanaka, I really need your phone."

The actor took a step back, holding his hands up. "S-sure. Is… Is everything okay? Do you need help?"

"Just don't let Sarada out of your sight, please. I need to make some calls." His hands were shaking so bad, and the actor nodded.

"Sure. I'll… tell Gai."

"Don't make a scene. But don't let her leave the set." Boruto didn't walk far, still keeping Sarada insight.

Mitsuki was calling, and Boruto answered. "M-Mitsuki…" He had never felt so shaken in his life. "They were in my house."

"I know." Mitsuki nodded. "I'm on my way. Where's Sarada?"

"She's still filming." Boruto rubbed his forehead. "Shit, this is all my fault."

"Calm down. She's safe."

"If something happens to her—"

"_Nothing_ will happen." Mitsuki's voice was tight. "I had security go over to Sasuke's house. I will pick you two up, and bring her home. Safer for her there."

"Okay, yes. Definitely." Boruto nodded, as if Mitsuki could see him. "Her scene is about to end."

"Don't leave her, and stay where there are people. I'm almost there."

Boruto hung up and called Sasuke next. He probably thought Tanaka was pulling a prank so he didn't respond. Boruto waited for a few rings. "H-Hello. Sasuke?"

"Boruto? What's this?" He asked suspiciously. "Why are you calling on Tanaka's phone?"

"I thought it might not be safe to use my phone… I received another threat. Sasuke—they were in my house. Just minutes after Sarada and I left."

"What?" The man hissed into the phone. "What did they say?"

"That I fucked up and Sarada's going to pay the price." Boruto couldn't believe he even had to say that out loud. "Shit, I'm so sorry. We're going to take her to your house. Mitsuki called for security ahead. Sasuke, they also sent me a photo of the studio's gate."

"How did you fuck up, Boruto? Is there more you're not telling me?" Even Sasuke sounded a bit panicked. "Why are you being targeted?"

"I don't know." All of the messages ran through Boruto's head. Looking for any clue as to what they might have wanted from him. They were all creepy but it had one thing in common. "Sarada," he breathed. "All of the texts had something to do with her. Telling me not to push through with my plans, for me to stay away..." It was always scary how it seemed like the person texting could _see _if he was obeying or not.

"And you didn't listen." Sasuke gathered with a deep sigh. "Listen, Boruto… I know it won't be easy, but I think you might have to give in for a while."

Boruto took in a shaky breath. "Wh-what?" There was no way he was going to leave her. "No, I can't—I can't leave her."

"No, you don't _want_ to. But this isn't about what you want, Boruto. This is about Sarada's safety. Her _life." _Sasuke's words were growled out, the man barely hanging on to the last shred of his sanity. "Sarada will be fine and it will only be until we can find out who this bastard is. They need to know you listened though."

He couldn't even find it in himself to reply. Sasuke was actually telling him to give what they wanted. It was stupid yet he couldn't deny that he made a lot of sense. "How are we even so sure they won't try to come after her still?" Just the thought of being away from Sarada was enough to shake him even more, especially since someone was out to get her.

Actually, out to get _him_. It wasn't the time to be selfish.

"I can't. Of course I can't. But this is us taking a step closer to getting past this shit. Or do you want it hanging over you longer—do you want her to be hurt _again _or _worse _just because you don't want to leave her for a little while? Sometimes, as men, we have to do things we don't like to protect those precious to us… I know you love her, so do what's right for her."

"I—I understand." Even if he really didn't, he needed to. What he wanted didn't matter right now, Boruto was always saying he would do anything for her, and this was it. He had to do this for her. "I'll have Mitsuki take her to your house."

"Alright. There will be no contact either, Boruto. Sarada doesn't need to know. So just… do what you have to do to make it seem like it's over."

"Wha—no!" Boruto wouldn't allow it. She'd be crushed… he would be crushed. "I can't do that to her."

"They want you out of the picture, Boruto. That means out of her life. Not her boyfriend. Not her manager. I mean it."

"Boruto." Mitsuki was finally next to him. He looked at him with an expectant face. "We have to go."

"No…" Boruto whispered, his heart cracking in his chest. "You two have to go."

His brows furrowed together in confusion. The scene had been cut and the actors were all starting to disperse. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean," Boruto ended the call and looked at Mitsuki. "Take Sarada to Sasuke's house. I'll… I'll meet you in yours."

"What? You're not coming?"

"No. They want me to stay away from Sarada. If I give them what they want, they'll leave her alone."

"But you'd be leaving her." Mitsuki was beyond confused.

"Yeah…" Boruto nodded, eyes downcast. "It's what I have to do."

.

.

.

Boruto took one last look at Sarada, talking to Tanaka before leaving through the other exit. "I'll text you when I get there."

Mitsuki was still confused but did what he had to do. He walked over to them, and handed Tanaka back his phone. "Sarada." He turned to face her and smiled. The bodyguards were already taking their place behind her. "Let's go. I'm taking you to your parents' house."

"What? Why?" She frowned and looked around him, eyes searching. "Where's Boruto?"

"He had to go." Mitsuki didn't know what else to say and decided not to give too much of an explanation. "Come on." He smiled. "Your father is already expecting you."

"This is the first I'm hearing of it." She scoffed. "And anyway, I'm not going. What do you mean he had to go? Go where?"

"I don't really know." Mitsuki shrugged a shoulder up. He looked at the bodyguards, who were taking a step closer. One hard look from his golden eyes was enough to have them stopping in their tracks. "I really need to take you to Sasuke's house, Sarada. You can either walk with me to my car, or I can carry you." He grinned, unsettlingly.

Sarada blanched, but she wasn't backing down. "Guess you'll have to carry me because I'm _not _leaving without Boruto."

The smile finally faded from his lips. "Alright." He flicked his gaze over to the bodyguards, who took a step back. "Don't say I didn't give you a choice." He walked closer towards her.

"Mitsuki." Sarada took a step back, raising a finger at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Mitsuki took a hold of her wrist, his grip not hard enough to hurt her, but it was firm. "I asked nicely, Sarada." In one motion, he pulled her up and over his shoulder like a rag doll. He didn't even flinch at her weight. The bodyguards couldn't do or say anything either.

"Now gentleman, if you'll follow me." He smiled and carried Sarada away from the set. None of the actors or crew members even said or did anything to stop him. Mitsuki wasn't always around, but everyone knew him enough to fear him. The bodyguards dutifully followed behind him.

"Let me go, Mitsuki! Put me down this instant! Why are you taking me from Boruto?!" She was shouting and flailing her legs. "He said not to leave his sight. Please I need to go back."

"He asked me to take you, Sarada." Mitsuki adjusted his hold on her, making her jump.

"Liar!" Sarada shook her head. "Why wouldn't he come? Where is he? Don't lie to me—A-aren't we friends too?"

"We are." Mitsuki nodded. "Which is why I'm doing all of this for you, and for him." He didn't get paid enough to handle all of their shit if he was being completely honest. It was still unclear to Mitsuki why Boruto would leave so suddenly, but he was already thinking of a few possibilities. His lips pressed into a fine line. None of this felt right.

"Okay, okay," she patted his back, trying to be nice. "It's fine. Just let me down so I can call him."

"I don't think he'll answer," he replied honestly. They were already at the parking lot, and Mitsuki told the bodyguards to follow his car to Sasuke's house. Mitsuki opened the door and put Sarada down on the front passenger seat and strapped her seatbelt on like a child.

Sarada didn't say anything, only hurried to get out her phone and try to call Boruto. She was unable to get through, just as Mitsuki suspected, but she continued to try all during the ride.

"He won't pick up." She eventually whimpered, throaty scratchy.

Mitsuki ignited the engine and strapped his seatbelt on. He only gave her a look before driving out of the parking lot.

Boruto looked wrecked when he left, and not answering Sarada's calls was starting to dawn on Mitsuki just how serious this situation must have been. "He might be driving." Mitsuki wasn't the best at comforting people… but he tried.

"No! Something is wrong. Very wrong, Mitsuki. Don't pretend." Sarada was a hair away from throwing a tantrum. "Boruto wouldn't leave me. You know he wouldn't. Not even telling me anything? Not answering my calls? And _why _am I going to my parents' anyway? I have my own home. With Boruto."

Okay, he _really_ wasn't the best at comforting people but Mitsuki knew someone who was. He reached at the back and opened a carrier. A little white snake wrapped its body around his wrist and he moved it over to Sarada. Perhaps Snowflake could do a better job. "I really don't know what's going on, Sarada. But I will find out, after I take you to your parents."

Not knowing what to say, Sarada just stayed quiet and distracted herself as best she could with the snake. But every other moment she was trying to call Boruto again.

The drive was quiet and it seemed to drag on for a while, but Mitsuki finally reached Sasuke's house, and there were black SUVs parked with the security he called around. Sasuke was outside, talking to an officer.

Mitsuki took a deep breath before getting out of his car and opening Sarada's door for her.

She hopped out, looking around. "He's not here." She muttered, brows furrowed. "Mitsuki, something must've happened. He still won't answer. Hasn't called. He didn't tell me anything."

He kept his lips shut, and walked Sarada into her house. Sakura was already inside, looking annoyed with all the beefy guys walking around her home.

"Mama!" Sarada ran over to her and into her open arms. "Something bad happened to Boruto." As soon as she got the words out, she started crying, the poor girl already trembling all over.

Mitsuki looked at his phone, Boruto was already at his house. "I'm sure he's alive." He smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"Oh god," Sarada choked, sobbing harder. "Mama, I'm scared."

Sakura hugged her daughter and rubbed her back. "There's no need to be, darling. I'm sure he's fine."

"No, he's not," Sarada argued immediately and pulled away from her, once again pulling out her phone with shaky hands. Still, she got no answer and she almost screamed. "Take me to him, Mitsuki. Please. _Please." _Sarada begged, thick streams of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry, Sarada." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go, I'll check in on you later." Mitsuki gave Sakura an apologetic look and turned around. It was hard for him to block out Sarada's crying.

.

.

.

As soon as Mitsuki got home, the lights in his house were already on. There were two other cars parked in his driveway, too.

He walked into his house and heard two people arguing in the kitchen. Taking a few more steps, he spotted Boruto sitting on the couch, a blanket around his shoulders and tea that had gone cold settled in front of him. Mitsuki decided not to talk to him first, and went to the kitchen.

"Why did you have to ask?!" Karin yelled, holding on to a pan that was glistening with oil. "Now look, he won't say anything."

"Why is it always my fault? I never see him without Sarada hanging around, okay?!" Suigetsu crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his nose up in the air.

It was always so lively with the two of them in his house. "I didn't know you were visiting."

"We were supposed to be cooking dinner." Suigetsu pouted. "What's with him?"

"I don't really know. I'm going to find out." Mitsuki shrugged.

Karin only looked on, a grim expression on her face. "I'll call when dinner is ready." She then shoved the pan at Suigetsu. "Don't be lazy, get to work!"

The two continued to argue, and Mitsuki smiled. At least there was some sense of normalcy in his day. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Boruto, not saying a word.

There were only a few times wherein he saw Boruto looked this broken. But each and every time, it was always Mitsuki he came to for support. It had always been like this since their uni days, and Mitsuki appreciated that it didn't change.

"I can't believe I did this. It's all my fault," his voice dwindled into nothing but a whisper. "She won't stop calling." His voice cracked. "I can't—I can't block her. I don't—I can't do that to her."

"Then don't. It's not that hard."

The look Boruto gave him shocked Mitsuki. "What? What did I say?"

"Never mind." Boruto rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. "What did she say? How is she?"

"Well… She didn't want to come with me, so I had to carry her out."

"You WHAT?" Finally, the light in his eyes was back.

Mitsuki grinned. "Yeah, and I loaned her Snowflake. Ah, I told her I was quite sure you were still alive. But she cried a lot after that."

Boruto cringed. "What the fuck did you say?"

"I said you were alive…" Mitsuki repeated, quite sure Boruto heard him the first time. "Sakura was there, and so was Sasuke. Security is in place and the cops were there, too."

He took a deep breath and picked up his phone. There were a dozen texts from Sarada and more missed calls. "I can't look at it." Boruto passed it to Mitsuki.

He opened the texts and read them, though.

'_Boruto, call me back.'_

'_Boruto, please answer your phone. Are you okay?'_

'_Why would you leave me? What's going on? Please come get me.'_

'_I'm scared. I'm scared without you.'_

'_I love you. Please come back.'_

"Aren't you going to reply? I think she's upset."

"You know, sometimes I really wonder how you've made it this far without getting killed, ya know?" Boruto laughed, though his eyes were still full of sadness.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Mitsuki grinned.

"No." Boruto deadpanned. "Just… please. Help me catch whoever is doing this. The faster we catch him, the faster I can get back to Sarada."

Mitsuki was going through his messages, reading the threats, and seeing the photos. There were more photos sent, this time, of Sarada's condo. "Well, tell her not to go to her condo. Looks like they got inside."

Boruto let out a shout of frustration. "Please tell me she'll be safe with her parents."

"She will be safe with her parents," Mitsuki replied, and read a text that had just been sent from the same number that sent the stalker photos.

'_Good boy, Boruto. Don't ever come near her again if you want to keep her safe.' _

Mitsuki's brow raised. "I have a feeling your phone is compromised. It's as if they know where you are…" he stood from the couch and walked up the stairs, studying the phone. He already checked it before, but couldn't find anything.

To test, Mitsuki replied.

'_I'm no longer with her. What do you want?' _

He wasn't expecting a reply, but one came through.

'_Exactly that.' _

He took a deep breath and put the phone down. Mitsuki grabbed a cord and strung it on his computer as he tried to call the number. It rang, and the call ended before he could get an address.

This was going to be a lot harder than he initially thought.

.

.

.

Boruto kept his phone away from him. Mitsuki was still using it, talking to the stalker whenever he sent a text, pretending to be him. All the while Boruto just stayed on Mitsuki's bed, curled up, and willing himself not to cry.

It had been a week. A week of no contacting Sarada. A week of not him not seeing her or even knowing how she was doing.

Mitsuki was the only one who texted Sarada, and it was a one-time thing.

'_Don't worry about Boruto, Sarada. He's fine. Please stay with your parents, and don't leave your house. I'll contact you again soon.' _

Despite her calling and texting Mitsuki, he never replied as well. Not that he had the time to reply, he was working day and night to find the guy. Trying to piece all the clues together. Suigetsu and Karin were no official investigators, but they worked with his parent and were also on the case.

Sasuke had been working with the police and hired a private investigator.

With so many people looking for the guy, Mitsuki found it strange no one could even find a suspect.

He had one: Hōki.

But no solid proof that it was him. There was no trail, and the attacker who came at Sarada was already behind bars. His only reason was to rob her but got carried away.

It didn't make sense at all. Ochako's phone had been stolen, and she reported that to police, hoping it would help. Not even the cameras around the area caught anything suspicious. If anything, it only solidified Hōki's alibi. He was at Ninbucks at ten, the CCTV showing he was on his phone as he sipped his coffee and then left.

Even if, Mitsuki still had a feeling he had something to do with it. Boruto was of no help. He was barely speaking or even eating. Karin had to beat him a little to eat what she prepared, yelling at him to keep himself together.

Mitsuki didn't really understand, but Karin told him that that's what happens when you're a fool in love.

He took a shaky breath. Perhaps that kind of feeling wasn't for Mitsuki, but he knew well just how much Boruto loved Sarada. And so, while Boruto wasn't himself, he got to work, hoping he could make things better for all of them soon.

* * *

A/N: Two more chaps and we're done with HYD! I can't believe it. Thank you so much for all your support.

Tyy and I are now on ! We have two new chapter fics up there: **Lift You Up** (Actor x Manager AU, it's a reverse role of HYD but with a completely different plot) and** Love in Action** (Spy AU) that's available for reading in the 5USD (NSFW) tier. We also have SFW one-shots for the 3USD Tier. And if you would like us to write fics for you on a monthly basis, we have the 10USD and 15USD tier, the latter having weekly previews of our WIPs.

Visit our site at:** /Kairi_Tyy**

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	39. Restoration

A/N: Last chapter and then we're off to the epilogue. I can't believe it's coming to an end. More announcements at the end!

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

I'm the blink of an eye, Sarada's whole world has come screeching to an abrupt and brutal halt. She believed that no matter what, she and Boruto would make it through anything. That even after the worst situations, she could find herself safe in his arms.

But then he left her—disappeared without a trace and without her knowing why everything they had together was over.

Words couldn't come close to expressing her pain.

It had been almost a month, but for Sarada, all her days just blended together.

For the first two weeks, she'd done nothing but cry and do everything she could to try and contact him. She texted him hundreds of times, wanting him to know that whatever she'd done, she was sorry. That she loved and needed him more than anything.

That she couldn't live without him.

But still, she was ignored.

Sarada couldn't eat. She didn't start sleeping until she became so exhausted that she didn't even have a choice. She wouldn't leave her room. Sakura and Sasuke did their best to provide her with comfort, but they weren't Boruto and without him, Sarada wasn't herself.

Over the course of the third week, her parents tried to explain to her that it wasn't the end of the world, but she didn't care to listen. It was the end of her world, but nobody understood her pain.

Everybody else wanted to talk to her—even Hōki, but not Boruto and Sarada hated everything. She had never felt such a level of depression.

Didn't even know it was possible.

Her bed was always so cold. Her heart was completely shattered. Her mind was a jumbled mess.

All she had to go by was Mitsuki's text.

Boruto was fine. Boruto was _fine. _

It could only mean one thing.

He didn't love her anymore. Maybe he never did.

The same man who showered her with affection and swore to never leave her left her broken-hearted without a single word of explanation.

Boruto and Sarada had never told each other goodbye, but this time… even without the words, it was over.

Sarada no longer had a manager. She no longer had an acting career. She no longer had a life.

There was no need in responding to any of the messages or calls she received. None of them were Boruto anyway.

She felt sick.

Sakura and Sasuke were both concerned. She had lost too much weight, she was too weak and so dehydrated she could no longer form any tears. Not that she had the strength to cry.

Itachi and Shisui came to see her. She didn't speak the entire time. They still sat with her on her bed for a while, playing with her hair and even singing softly to her, but even they couldn't help her feel better. Nobody could except for Boruto—and she didn't have him anymore.

Nobody else was allowed to visit, but her friends called regularly even without her ever answering. Ironic, considering it had been the same for her and Boruto. She kept calling him, but he continued to ignore her. The pain was so great that she would have preferred to be attacked a thousand times than to have Boruto leave her.

He was her whole world. But her world didn't exist anymore.

"Sarada, darling. Please eat this soup. If you don't, you'll end up in the hospital." Sakura spoke softly as she came to sit on the free side of the bed, having a tray with a bowl of miso soup and a glass of water.

Sarada's stomach ached, but her throat was so dry she knew she needed to at least try to have some of the soup. Two sips were all she managed before she felt sick and had to lie back down. She wanted to cry, not only was she experiencing emotional pain, but physical pain as well now. She knew she couldn't live without any nutrients, but her body rejected everything.

Some part of her cared, but the majority of her didn't. Everything she'd known for more than two years was gone. Her whole relationship with Boruto was a lie. Everything he said. All the promises. All the plans.

Nothing.

That next week, when the month mark finally came, her parents were forced to have medical equipment brought home just to give her IV fluids. They didn't want her at the hospital if they could prevent it and it was awful that things had come to this point. It had Sasuke feeling more desperate than ever.

The only reason he hadn't told Sarada the truth was because he knew their messages were being watched. Sarada's earnest, heartbroken texts to Boruto got through the message that Boruto had done as he was told to do, he'd left her for good. And though several times he had considered breaking down and telling her, something always came up to prevent it.

Sasuke knew the whole thing was going to have a big, negative impact on Sarada, but he never knew it would become this serious. Seeing her bedridden and getting fluids from an IV had him wanting nothing more than to force Boruto to come to her—but they were so close now and it was far too risky.

However, his daughter's safety was only as important as her health. She wasn't healthy. She still was barely eating anything and she didn't even look like herself. She was just numb. Expressionless. She went from not sleeping at all to sleeping more than half the day.

Sarada wouldn't read. She didn't even look at her phone when she received a text or call anymore. She knew it wasn't Boruto so it didn't matter what or who it was. That last week though, calls had become constant and while she had no problem ignoring them, Sasuke had become frustrated and took her phone for himself to see the caller was Hōki.

His number one suspect.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered her phone without any hesitation, holding it to his ear as he walked over to the window and pulled the blinds aside to peek out.

"Baby!" He sounded ecstatic, but only for a moment. "Wait, who is this?"

"Not baby." Sasuke deadpanned. "It's Sasuke. Sarada is unwell."

"What?" He whispered, in shock. "What do you mean unwell?"

Sasuke released the blinds and turned around, looking to the tiny lump under the covers that was his daughter. After thinking it over for a few seconds, he decided to take a chance.

"It's not public yet, but Boruto ended his contract with Sarada and hasn't been in contact with her… she hasn't handled it well."

"W—well… it's been a month, I'm sure she'll be fine. Can I come to see her?"

"Maybe it would help." Sasuke hummed, though he knew it wouldn't. At least not unless he could somehow prove Hōki was their man and take care of him.

For good.

"She's at my home. I'll send you the address. Nobody else has been able to help… but you _did_ save her once."

"I'll go right now. Just send it." He sounded worried, a little frantic.

"No problem." Sasuke ended the call and texted an address to Hōki.

It didn't take long for Hōki to arrive at his driveway. He was in joggers and a simple shirt, his hair askew. Yet he had time to pull out a large bouquet of flowers from the back seat. He was near jogging to the front door, not minding the security outside.

Sasuke watched him approach and opened the door before he could even knock. His expression was completely stoic while he took the flowers right out of the younger man's hands. "I'll have Sakura put them in a vase for Sarada. Come in."

Leading the way, Sasuke passed the flowers to Sakura when he came by her and then glanced back over his shoulder at Hōki. He was fidgeting and looking anxious. Sasuke said nothing else until he opened the door to Sarada's room and stepped inside.

"She hasn't been speaking. Even to her mother and myself. Hopefully, you can get something out of her."

For a few moments, Hōki couldn't even come near her. His eyes were wide, chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. Seeing her like this unsettled him, shocked him. Slowly, he walked over to her, holding her hand. "Sarada," his voice cracked. "Sarada what happened…"

Sarada didn't respond to his touch. She only closed her eyes and breathed softly. Sasuke walked over as well, sighing at the sight.

"The first two weeks were nothing but tears… the last two have been this. She won't eat. All she does is sleep. The fluids are just barely keeping her hydrated."

Blue eyes widened with shock. "What—why did it come to this? This… this wasn't supposed to happen." His hand tightened around hers. "Baby, please. Talk to me. How can I make it better?"

Sasuke cringed but did his best to school his features. He paid close attention though, even if he hated every second of it. "As I suspected, Boruto is the only one who will be able to get through to her. I just don't understand… it makes no sense why he left her so suddenly."

"_Boruto_?!" Hōki spat and looked at Sasuke. "Left her suddenly—what? Because he didn't say anything?" His temper was flaring, letting go of Sarada's hand. "He didn't try to contact her again?"

Sasuke slid his hands into his pockets, but not for his own safety. "No. Just one day he disappeared. Didn't even say goodbye. We haven't heard from him since. Sarada tried to call and text many times… he never replied."

Hōki's face contorted in disgust. "That bitch didn't even try." He left the room without another word, going to his car and slamming the door shut. The engine didn't start immediately, only did after a few minutes, and Hōki sped away from Sasuke's house.

Sasuke brushed Sarada's hair back and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It will all be over soon." He whispered and then left her room with her phone and his own.

When Sasuke came out of the room, he heard his wife on the phone, a worried crease in her brow. "We had a guest just now… oh. Here he is." Sakura handed her work phone over to Sasuke. "Darling, did you give my work phone to Mitsuki?"

"No," Sasuke answered simply as he took the phone and walked off with it. "Mitsuki?"

"Hello!" His voice was far too cheery. Sasuke hadn't heard from Mitsuki in nearly a month and he was calling as if they always kept in touch. That boy was weird. "I thought you would like an update. And I suppose you would want to exchange notes."

"I'm much more interested in exchanging facts." Sasuke hummed. "What do you have for me?"

"Boruto's phone really was tapped, getting access to his messages and files. And at some point, his location. The attacker was told where Sarada would be and was paid." Mitsuki spoke so casually, a light tone in his voice as if praising the good weather they were experiencing. "And just now, Boruto received a text, asking him to come to see Sarada."

"Did he now?" Sasuke smiled. "Coincidence? I don't think so…"

Mitsuki hummed. "It sounded serious. I wanted to fact check, though. How _is_ Sarada?"

Sasuke hesitated then, letting out a frustrated breath before answering. "Not good."

"How _not good _is that?"

"Not good at all. She's not speaking or eating. Didn't even react to her visitor."

"Who else knows how she's doing?" Mitsuki's typing could be heard. "I'm assuming her uncles know?"

"Her uncles. Her mother and I. And Hōki."

"_Hōki_." The name rolled off of his tongue in a smirk. "And I suppose he was your visitor?"

Sasuke chuckled. "He was. I have an audio for you. Also, he arrived at my residence even though I texted him a bogus address."

"Did he now?" You could practically hear his grin. "How smart of him to know your address. Do send the audio over."

"Sure thing…" Sasuke nodded to himself and then cleared his throat. "Will you tell him? She needs him."

The typing ceased and only silence could be heard. "Boruto… also isn't in very good shape. I will try to bring him."

"Thank you. I'll get that sent to you." Sasuke ended the call and used his own phone to send the recording to Mitsuki. Then he made his way back to Sarada's room. He needed to finally bring her some reassurance, even if she wouldn't believe him.

When he entered her room, Sasuke went and opened her windows for the first time, letting the light come in along with some fresh air. Then he moved to the bed and sat down next to her, combing his fingers through his hair.

"I just spoke with Mitsuki. Finally, you and Boruto are going to be safe now."

The mention of Boruto has her stirring slightly and she pried her eyes open to peek at him.

"I think he's been a mess without you too… but he's going to come to see you and make it better."

Her brows knitted and she blinked at him, emotion clouding her eyes and bringing life to them for the first time in weeks. But she soon calmed and still didn't say anything

"I mean it, Sarada." He told her, dipping down to press a kiss to her head. "Everything will make sense to you soon."

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Mitsuki turned around on his seat and looked over at his bed. For a month he had been displaced, as Boruto refused to get out of it most of the time. He was in bad shape, too. The worse Mitsuki had seen him. Boruto barely spoke, mostly just lying awake and eating whatever Karin forced him to eat for the day.

His phone had been away from him for more than two weeks. His crying wouldn't stop whenever he would read Sarada's texts and Mitsuki knew he had to put an end to it.

It was frustrating for Mitsuki to always come up empty. Every single lead he had turned into a dead end. But despite not having any solid proof, he really had a feeling Hōki had something to do with it.

"Why, though?" Suigetsu asked as he leaned back on the couch. "Motive?"

"He's obsessed with Sarada," Karin replied. "He wanted her but she kept turning him down. Having her in that movie, kissing her, and pretending like they were together probably got to his head."

"But Boruto was always there and it was obvious Sarada wanted him." Mitsuki scratched his chin. "Do you have an update on the attacker?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "What do you think of me? Of course, I do." He pulled out his phone. "Took a while and I had to pull a little harder than usual but… he had an account that accepted a huge transfer on the day Sarada was attacked. He wouldn't say who did it, though. Said he didn't know who he was."

"You didn't pull hard enough." Karin sniffed. "Who did the money come from?"

"I don't know, some nobody with a funny name."

"What name?" Mitsuki asked.

"I looked it up and it was a character from some ninja series. Made up and all that shit. I don't know how the bank even allowed that."

_Ninja series?_ "The one on Ninflix?" Mitsuki stood from the couch. "Are you sure?"

"I dunno, Mitsuki. Here." He handed the phone over. "You go look, you're better at that."

Mitsuki took the phone and read the information. Golden eyes widened, and he licked his lips. "I have a lead."

.

.

.

Boruto was still on the bed, curled up, and staring at nothing in particular. Mitsuki pulled the blanket off him and smiled. "Get up, Boruto. I know who did it. We have to leave."

The blond turned his face towards him and blinked as if he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. "What?"

"The stalker texted, telling you to go see Sarada because she's on IV. Boruto, she isn't doing well at all."

"What?" Boruto's eyes widened a tiny spark in his eyes igniting. "Sarada?" His voice cracked at the mention of her name.

"Yes, and I called Sasuke. I know who did it. But we have to go see Sarada. Now." Mitsuki was already pulling at his arms, forcing him to sit up. It was a lot easier than it used to be for Mitsuki. Boruto's muscles had deteriorated and he also lost weight. "You look like shit."

Boruto didn't even react to that comment.

Mitsuki pulled something out of his closet and threw a hoodie at Boruto, one with little snake designs on it. "Put that on, we're leaving."

He would have wanted for Boruto to take a shower but there wasn't any time for that. Boruto walked at such a glacial pace as if he wasn't used to the motion anymore. Mitsuki was already at the foot of the stairs and tossed a flash drive at Suigetsu. "Could you compile all of that for me? Put it in a timeline and call our lawyer."

"You got something?" Karin asked, brow raised.

"I got an audio." Mitsuki smiled and finally, Boruto made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Karin gawked. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?!" She asked as she looked at Boruto, and then at Mitsuki.

"To Sarada." Mitsuki pulled Boruto out of the house and sped over to Sasuke's house.

.

.

.

Sasuke said Boruto was coming for her. That everything was going to be okay. That she would understand soon. She'd almost let herself get excited, but then she remembered it had been forever. That he had never contacted her back. That he had forgotten all about her.

She didn't have the energy anyway. And she wouldn't waste the little bit she did have on false hopes.

Not anymore.

She was tired. Sarada was always tired. Sasuke stayed with her, still telling her all these sweet-sounding things that were far too good to be true and he scratched her head gently until her eyes closed once more and she drifted off to sleep.

Sarada only woke up when she felt the bed shift, though she knew right away it was Sasuke leaving her. She didn't move but could feel his presence moving away from her, then another replaces it. Her hand was grasped gently and she wondered if it was Hōki again. It wasn't Sasuke. Definitely wasn't Sakura… but it was familiar.

After giving the hand a light squeeze, Sarada moved her eyes down to the hand holding hers and felt her heart skip a beat. It had been so long, but it didn't matter. It was only his hand and yet she recognized it immediately. She'd stared at those hands too many times, holding them so often, running her fingers over every knuckle and vein until she committed it to memory.

_Boruto_.

The realization instantly had her eyes flicking upwards. She must've been dreaming. The promising words her father had spoken to her had conjured up this dream, leaving Boruto standing before her.

But it couldn't be… when she dreamed of him, he never looked like this. Never so sad, so frail. The dark circles under his eyes and obvious change in the weight of his face had her realizing that this was reality.

Boruto was really there. He really came back.

"Boruto," Sarada called out to him, giving his hand another squeeze. Her voice barely came out and it was scratchy and so unlike her, but she still said it. It felt so good to say it where he could finally hear her.

His lips tugged upward, although his eyes had lightened, they still looked so sad. They roamed over her body for a moment before going back to her face. He moved closer and opened up the blanket for him to slide in, taking a little longer than he usually would.

"I'm back." Boruto pressed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders.

Sarada's heart was beating in a way she didn't think possible anymore. He came back for her. Of course, he did. She wrapped her arms around him too and pressed her nose to his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered brokenly, willing herself not to cry even though she actually felt like she could now. This was not a time for tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. She wished she had been ready for him, Sarada could only imagine what a mess she was. But she also didn't care. She just wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

His hold on her tightened, burying his nose into her hair. A broken breath escaped him. "I'm sorry." He sounded like he was sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

Sarada clung to him as tightly as she could, finally feeling a tear slip free from her eyes. "No—me. I'm sorry." Finally, he could hear her. She could get through to him.

Boruto shook his head and held her tighter. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I didn't—I didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry."

The confession made Sarada hate herself more than ever. Because she should've known that. She should've known that he would never want to leave her… that he would always come back if he did. But all she had known was the pain of losing him and she'd lost her mind over it. Her faith in him had evaporated so quickly and it was unforgivable.

"No," she cried softly. I—I should… should've understood." She managed between shaken breaths. "You… still love me."

"I never stopped loving you." Boruto stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "I know you must hate me for leaving."

Sarada shook her head and tried to get closer, it was impossible, though she did wind up halfway on top of him before she settled. "Never. _Never_. I love you. Always. Forever."

His hand cupped her cheek and gently lifted her face to look at him. Even with sunken eyes, the blue light in his eyes was back, looking at her like how he always did. Full of love and adoration. Boruto leaned down and brushed his chapped lips on hers lightly, a featherlight feeling on her mouth that she almost forgot how it felt.

It was more than enough to have her tummy fluttering, her heart beating even faster and her body coming to life. She felt warmer than she had in a month. Felt complete. Felt… happy. Sarada parted her own dry lips and kissing him fully, hugging him around his neck as strongly as her arms would allow.

"Promise me…" she breathed against his lower lip, leaning back just far enough to look clearly into his eyes. "Promise me… no matter what, you'll come back."

"I promise." He sealed it with another kiss.

Emotions were high, but Sarada believed him. He'd proven it to her by returning this time. She didn't have a full explanation right now, but deep down, just like Sasuke told her, soon enough she would understand.

More than anything, she just trusted Boruto. She trusted him with her whole heart because her heart belonged to him. She met each kiss that he gave her, returning them with all the love and passion she felt for him, though it all seemed softer in her weakened state.

Maybe she wasn't in the best shape, but that's not how she felt being in his arms, engulfed in his scent and covered in his warmth.

She finally felt safe.

Sarada felt _home_.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello! I know a lot of you suspected Kiyoko to be behind it, but did you guys ever think it would be Hoki? Hahaha! He has always been a little obsessive. Damn. As I mentioned, the Epilogue is up next. And I'm contemplating if I should cut it up or not since nearly 9k words. Let me know by leaving a review!

ANNOUNCEMENTS!

Tyy and I are now in , and we have sooo many fics and fanart already up, and in store for all of you! I'll give you a quick rundown what you can get per tier, and we're also throwing in more freebies to the first 5 people who pledge!

3USD - access to all polls, exclusive content & SFW fics

5USD - access to the previous rewards, access to NSFW fics, and our private discord server where we give even more sneak peeks and other content.

10USD - all previous rewards, and request us to write you a fic every month (3k words)

15USD - all previous rewards, request us to write you a fic every month (5k words) and exclusive sneak peeks to WIPs. You can even watch Tyy and I write in real-time!

Now, FOR THAT PROMO!

The next Patrons to pledge under our 5, 10 and 15USD tiers (limited to one per tier) will receive exclusive fanart by Tyy per your request.

5USD - Chibi

10USD - Bust up illustration

15USD - Waist up illustration

And now, some goodies from me. Hihi. The next 5 patrons to pledge under ANY tier will receive an exclusive sneak peek to my next (and last!) chapter of Functions and Feelings.

You don't wanna miss out, fam. We're also willing to write for other pairings, not just BoruSara. We will have a poll up about it (that you can see once you pledge!) on our , too.

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


	40. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with us until the very end. This is the epilogue. More announcements and messages from us at the end of the fic.

We don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

'_Actor Hōki Taketori arrested for stalking and solicitation—behind actress Sarada Uchiha's assault. Uchiha's team is suing for millions in damages.' _

A photo of Hōki sitting in court next to his lawyer was attached to the headline, in another photo showing Sasuke Uchiha representing his daughter with their legal team.

'_Haikyu is back on track with filming—release date is set next summer!' _

The whole cast published another photo of them on the beach, playing volleyball. They had a banner that marked the premier date, looking handwritten, authentically looking at a team of high school boys who had done the painting.

'_Mystery no more! The man behind the promise ring was Boruto Uzumaki, and now the man behind Actress Sarada Uchiha's sparkling new engagement ring. The manager proposed last weekend, during a surprise party for Sarada in front of their friends and family.' _

A barrage of photos taken from various sources and personalities who were in attendance were included in the article.

One of Sarada with Boruto behind her, hands over her eyes as her guests all wait silently. The next photo was of Sarada surprised, near tears as Boruto handed her a small card. The last photo was her throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

The caption read:

Uravity: _I'm so happy for you two! Finally getting your happily ever after! _

The last two photos were from Shoyo, showing the front of the card. The details were erased, but the relevant things were shown.

_Boruto & Sarada _

_Address: _

_Tel: _

_Social media: BoruSaraForeverAfter _

_Flip me! _

The next photo, in scraggly handwriting:

_Will you marry me?_

Shoyo's caption read: _KHEIWHAU IT IS HAPPENING, GUYS! THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED! #BORUSARAFOREVERAFTER ! _

_PS. the number and address are of the house they bought together. _

'_Wedding bells filled the air. The fastest wedding ever coordinated in celebrity history?'_

'_Only a month after their engagement party, the invitations were sent for their wedding happening in a week's time. Even on such short notice, it was a flamboyant affair, nearly over a thousand guests in attendance. The groom gladly admitted that he had been planning it for a while, but needed the bride's yes. When she agreed, everything was set into place. _

_The Father and mother of the bride were brought to tears for the lovely affair. _

_Cheers to the newlyweds, Mr. & Mrs. Uzumaki.' _

Boruto scrolled through his phone and stumbled on a gossip column. He snickered upon reading it and looking at the photo.

He and Sarada were walking down the street, enjoying their ice cream. Sarada was wearing a flowy dress, but there was a bump where her flat stomach should have been.

'_Enjoyed the buffet or is Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki pregnant right after their honeymoon?' _

Boruto rolled his eyes. Mitsuki usually kept a compilation of all the media clippings about Sarada, and remembering how things were not too long ago, he would have hated it. But now, he looked at it as a reminder of just how far they had come.

The last year breezed by, never being happier to have his princess back in his arms, who now, was his wife. And soon…

"Princess, come look at this." Boruto stood from the beach bed and sat on hers, twisting to show her the screen, his hand laying on her bare stomach. Her baby bump was getting bigger, already four months in. "I don't know why it's a rumor when it should have already been confirmed."

Sarada adjusted her sunglasses and snorted. "They're calling me fat." She puffed out her cheeks and then pushed her shades up into her hair and looked at him. "Does this mean we get to post a super cute baby bump picture?"

"I have a bunch since week three," Boruto kissed her cheek. "We could have it compiled and then show it off now. Shock them a bit that KNH is _late_."

She giggled at that and wrapped her arms around his neck, nosing at his cheek. "You're so much better than them. Our fans want to hear from us anyway. Nothing is confirmed unless it's from BoruSara."

"We can let Mitsuki post it on his _official_ BoruSara fan page." Boruto laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

There was a time wherein he would have hated for these rumors to pop up about Sarada. And Sarada didn't even care about her social media. It all seemed so long ago, but that was okay. They were both happy to be where they were now.

"See, you always think of the best things." She grinned and gave his cheek a long smack. "I'll have to repay you for that, husband."

Boruto shivered and licked her neck. "You know I love it when you call me that, wife."

"Ooh, careful or I'll want to play." She hummed, tilting her head to silently ask for more.

"Not even getting our first baby out and you already want more." He continued to lavish her neck with kisses and nips.

"You two can have the house if you like." Mitsuki stood next to them, a wide grin on his face and a drink in his hand. "Unless you want to do it on the sand… I won't judge."

Sarada laughed and didn't make a move to release her husband. "I'm afraid I'd need a blanket for that."

"The whole beach is ours. But if not, don't worry, I still have my sex tape crisis plan ready."

Boruto unlatched himself from his wife's neck to glare at his friend. "Ha-ha. You're staying out here in the sun. Come on, princess." He got up from the beach bed and held his hand out for Sarada to take.

Mitsuki laid down on the beach bed Boruto was occupying and sprawled out. "All according to plan…" he mumbled with a smile on his face and sipped his drink.

"That bastard just wanted the beach for himself." Boruto shook his head and smiled. "I don't mind as long as I get to keep you all to myself."

Sarada was already pulling him towards the house. "I'm all yours. Not that you didn't already know that." She smirked at him over her shoulder and pulled his hands around her, placing them on her boobs.

Boruto gladly cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. "I think you got bigger, princess." He moved closer to her, pressing his body behind her and kissing her shoulder. "So sexy."

"Mm." She hummed through a smile and wiggled her hips a bit. "Well, I have gained some weight recently. All those buffets."

"What can I say? You need your protein." He pushed his hips on her ass, showing her just how much he wanted her. "Hungry?"

"_Oh, _ravenous." She licked her lips, barely able to take another step. "Don't think I can wait. Won't make it to the room."

"So spoiled." He chuckled and picked her up, bridal style. Boruto walked over to the master's bedroom, and laid her down on the white king-sized bed, covered in red rose petals. He crawled over her, taking a moment to soak in the moment.

He always thought she was beautiful. Her long, raven hair framed her delicate face so perfectly and the way her obsidian eyes sparkled with happiness always left his stomach in knots. The red petals that got caught in her hair made him smile. "Do you remember when was the last time we had these on the bed?" He picked one up and brushed it across her lips.

The feel of the soft petal had her lips spreading apart in a bright smile, revealing her straight, pearly whites. "Of course I do. I remember everything if it has anything to do with you." She promised. "We were on vacation together… the same vacation when we kissed for the first time. You were really smooth, renting us a honeymoon suite with the works. Yet… on our actual honeymoon, there were no rose petals."

He hummed and kissed her nose. "There weren't? I guess I was too busy being inside you." Boruto laughed and dove down to kiss her neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks on her flawless skin.

Sarada moaned and brought her hands up, fingers sliding into his thick hair. "Trust me, I didn't miss them. Didn't even cross my mind."

Boruto snickered but kept at it, moving his mouth to all the sensitive spots on her skin and giving them kisses.

"Don't tell me you're in a teasing mood." Sarada breathed, writhing around. "I'm starving over here."

He shook his head at her impatience, though he understood and wanted the same thing. "Why so impatient, Sarada? We have forever to do all the things we like with each other." Although he said that, Boruto wasted no time removing his shirt and going back in for a hungry kiss.

.

.

.

"Not so fast," Sarada called softly but chidingly to the two-year-old twins who were chasing after their new puppy on the porch. They didn't so much as flinch at her words after she only shook her head and raised her decaffeinated coffee to her lips, taking a small sip.

Akira was their firstborn, their son was calmer than his sister, Aiko. Even at only two years old, she was a little diva and she knew just how to get her way. At least when it came to her father.

Both of them were spoiled with affection and needed or wanted for nothing. Their grandparents were so often begging to keep them for a night or a weekend. Boruto and Sarada allowed it on occasion, it was nice to have some time for themselves, but baby number three was already on the way.

Sarada giggled to herself at the thought and pressed her hand against her still flat tummy—though she knew it wouldn't be like that much longer.

Since she'd gotten pregnant and had the twins, Sarada hadn't done any more acting. It wasn't that her passion for it died or that she didn't want to pursue her career anymore, it was just that being a wife and a mom meant so much more to her than acting. Of course, one day she would go back.

Just, for now, she was content on her porch, sipping coffee and watching her kids tire themselves out.

"Sarada," Boruto called out for her. His footsteps approached, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You'll never guess what offer I received."

"Offer? Someone to push this baby out in eight months?" She laughed and had another sip of her coffee.

"I would offer and do it for you if I could, ya know?" Boruto laughed. "But no, a producer called and wanted to make a show… about us."

Sarada accidentally inhaled her coffee and went on a vicious coughing spree, holding up her cup for him to take so she didn't spill it and burn herself.

Boruto immediately took the cup from his wife and patted her back. "Is it really that bad?" Boruto wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not.

Pressing her hand to her chest, Sarada's coughing fit finally subsided and she caught her breath. "Who in the _world _offered something like that?"

"... your father."

"WHAT?" She yelled. "Papa? Like… it would be like Keeping Up With the Uzumakis." She looked absolutely stunned.

"Well… that's what he suggested." Boruto smiled. "People want to know how their favorite couple is doing, ya know?" He grinned. "Bet ya someone might even offer to make a movie of how you and I met."

Sarada jumped to her feet and grabbed hold of his shirt at his chest. "A BoruSara movie?!" The idea alone had her feeling faint and she had to lean against him for support.

"Or you can write a book. Either is fine." Boruto chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just something for you to think about. Although this time, Sasuke doesn't want us to have characters and a script. Just filming what we do on a daily basis."

"B-but… but what about our playtime?"

"Except for _that_." Boruto gave her a weird look. "I'd never let anyone else see you like that. My eyes only."

"But sometimes it happens spontaneously and I like that. And our babies… you want them to be stars like us?"

"You don't want them to be? I think Aiko would make a great actress, don't you think?" After his teasing, Boruto softened. "It's just an offer, princess. If you don't want it, we can let it go. I just want us to be happy."

"I'm always happy," Sarada assured him, letting him go and turning to kneel down and wait for the kids to notice. "I'm not saying no. I'd like to talk about it more. And hear your thoughts of course."

"Of course. We can always lay down our non-negotiable. Besides, it would be an excuse to have Mitsuki back onboard."

Sarada smiled and nodded in agreement. "He must miss working with us like crazy by now. You should get him over to discuss it with us. We'll need our crisis planner. We have our babies to think of this time."

As she spoke, the two noticed her kneeling and forgot the puppy long enough to come charging at her. Boruto knelt down next to her, putting his arm around her back for support and catching Akira with his other arm while Sarada captured Aiko in hers.

"Or he could be part of the show," Boruto smirked. "Do you think they'll find him funny or scary?" He laughed at the thought, holding on to his son better in his arms. "Do you think uncle Mitsuki's scary?"

"Yes!" Both the twins yelled as if excited to answer. Their favorite word was yes.

"Well, definitely both. And he'd have to be in the show. I like Mitsuki being around. And Snowflake." Sarada turned her head to smile at him, excited at the idea of this show, even if it was all so sudden.

"Oh, he would love to be in it." Boruto led them back inside the house. "It seems like your uncles want a comeback, too."

"Goodness, getting to have all our moments to look back on so easily too. And Papa is the best and more trustworthy producer. I really like this idea." She was becoming more excited by the instant, shifting Aiko over to her hip as they made their way towards the living room.

"Mm. He needs to prepare his money though because I don't come cheap." Boruto laughed. "And neither will these babies."

"All three of you are priceless," Sarada replied quickly, her free hand reaching over to hold onto his arm.

Her husband stopped walking and turned to face her, blue eyes softening. "As are you." Boruto kissed her cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled wide and then came in for a group hug. "I love all of you."

.

.

.

"This all feels so familiar." Sarada mused as she watched the crew set up for their first day of filming. Once the decision had been made, it didn't take Sasuke long to get the ball rolling.

Sarada was currently seven months pregnant, her belly nice and round now. Most of the time she was used to it, but sometimes she felt like a whale. A part of her liked being pregnant, but she was ready to meet her son already.

Boruto was talking to one of the directors, Akira asleep in his arms, head lolled on his shoulder. Itachi and Shisui were there, too. Running around with Aiko outside and crew members were following them around with cameras and microphones.

Sasuke sat down next to Sarada, taking a break. "Excited to film again?"

"I am." She nodded. "It's been a while, but it feels natural. And being home is nice." She felt so at ease.

He hummed and stroked her belly. "We'll have the first season out by the time you're on maternity leave… unless you want us to film that as well."

"I'm fine to keep filming going." She said with a big smile, dainty hands moving to cradle the sides of her stomach. "Boruto is pretty comical during labor too."

Sasuke smirked. "He should be kind of used to it by now."

"I heard my name." Boruto came walking in, still holding on to their sleeping son. "What did I miss?"

"We're talking about season two," Sasuke replied.

"Already?!" Boruto gawked. The toddler stirred in his arms, and he immediately stroked his back, soothing him back to sleep. "We haven't even finished filming the first."

Sarada laughed and held her arms out for her baby boy, cuddling him close as soon as Boruto handed him over gently. "It's never too soon to start planning."

"But we didn't sign anything for season two yet." Boruto squinted his eyes at Sasuke, his manager self coming back to life.

"The fine print can be decided later." Sarada mused, patting the open side of the couch next to her.

"Yeah, okay." Boruto sat down and leaned back on the couch, taking Sarada with him for her to lean on his chest. "I just hope this show will be fun for us, ya know? My family is _excited_ to be on."

"It's going to be so much fun. And getting to watch will be awesome, don't you think?" She was so happy, resting on him and smiling so wide her cheeks ached.

"Yeah, and it will be nice for the kids to watch when they're older. Maybe." Boruto snickered.

Sasuke smiled and stood from the couch. "We can discuss season two when Mitsuki is back."

"Sure." Boruto smiled back.

"Step away, Boruto." Chocho came bouncing in, holding on to her brushes and a makeup palette. She bent down over to look at Sarada's face and picked out a few colors before doing a quick touch up. "I missed your poreless face, Sarada." She grinned.

"I missed your gorgeous face, Chocho." Sarada hummed, happy to have her there. "I'm glad you were available."

"Are you kidding? Head makeup artist for a show that's meant to be the next Keeping Up With the Uchihas? _Girl_." The makeup artist pulled a face. "Biggest break of my career."

Boruto laughed and made himself comfortable on the couch, not minding the random crew members filming their conversation for outtakes. "I gotta admit, I missed all this movie magic. Minus the drama."

"Right. We wouldn't want anything to gossip about." Sarada mused, hand rubbing Akira's back in a small circular motion. "I should prepare for lunch soon."

"What else will they gossip about?" Boruto snorted. "I think whatever it is, it's already happened to us, ya know?"

Chocho finished up Sarada's makeup and then turned to Boruto, looking at him. "I still think it's a good thing you're handsome, Boruto." Chocho laughed. "But you got your happy ending, so I'm guessing you're doing fine."

The blond pouted at that. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"You are if you only figured that out now." Chocho flipped her hair.

"Stop it," Sarada huffed, giving Chocho a playful smack on her arm before looking at her husband with sparkling eyes. "He's beautiful and smart. Aren't you?"

Boruto chuckled and kissed her cheek. "My princess, always coming to my rescue."

Sarada grinned at the praise and then passed Akira to him so she could get up. It was a bit of a struggle if she was holding one of the kids and having her belly to deal with. "It's my responsibility, as your wife. I have to protect you, just like you protect me. It's what we do."

"You've always been doing that." Boruto smiled at her sincerely. He got up too and walked with her to the kitchen. "I can cook lunch. Well, breakfast."

"It's fine, I have some chicken out and have a craving for it. And rice. You should take Akira to his bed and then you can help me?"

"Okay, princess." Boruto walked to the other end of the house to the children's bedroom, still being followed by a cameraman.

They would be sharing their daily lives with the world, but this only made Sarada smile softly and thank her father with nothing more than a look. It was a part of who she was and Boruto was so accepting of everything that had anything to do with her and she just kept falling more in love with him every day.

.

.

.

"Popcorn?" Sarada raised a brow at seeing Boruto come into their room with a big bowl and a couple of bottles of water. She was just settling their two-month-old son, Ita, in the bassinet next to their bed.

"Why not?" Boruto grinned. He got in his side of the bed and handed her the bowl, putting the bottles of water on the bedside table. "The kids are with my parents, no crew to film, you know what it means." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, a sly smile on his face.

"Ooh." Sarada settled next to him, giggling. "I can't wait for all that goodness. But I am excited about this first episode."

"Sarada," he gasped. "I was talking about the _show_. You're dirty." He snickered. "But we can do that, too." He winked. "Maybe get another baby, ya know?"

"You want another one?" Her jaw dropped. "We're gonna have to build another room onto the house at this rate. But yes… I want it."

Boruto moved closer and opened up his arms for her. "Another room, another baby, I want it all as long as I have you with me."

Taking her rightful place in his arms and giving him a kiss, Sarada smiled and hugged the popcorn bowl to her chest. "That's exactly what I want too. Being happy at home, having our babies, making our babies, and getting to sit here and eat popcorn and look back on it all. It's living the dream."

"I agree." Boruto turned the TV on and flipped on to Ninflix. He found their show. "Wow. I still can't believe it. I really did end up changing my career."

"As long as you're happy… then I'm happy too."

"Being a full-time father and husband is the happiest I've been, princess." Boruto leaned down to kiss her lips, gently and softly.

"Oh, I didn't think I would be interrupting."

Boruto pulled away from Sarada's mouth and sighed. "Mitsuki, what do you want?"

He looked at the bowl in Sarada's arms.

"Aww, you want to watch with us and eat popcorn too?" Sarada cooed.

"Wh—Sarada, no!"

"Yes, I do." Mitsuki didn't hesitate to come over on the bed, taking up space next to Sarada and getting comfortable. He even got under the blankets and started eating. "Boruto… play it already."

The blond gawked at his audacity.

Mitsuki gave him a look. "Any day now."

"In my own house…" Boruto muttered and sulked, but played the first episode anyway. He slouched down a little lower, pouting about his alone time with Sarada being disturbed. He didn't pout for long as soon as he saw Sarada on screen, coming out on the porch with a book and her coffee. Their twins following close behind her and holding on to their toys.

It was such a precious sight, making his heart swell. There were so many scenes of their babies playing, Boruto just hugging and holding Sarada, and her cooking their dinner.

It all looked like normal domestic things but it was soft and so real. "I'm starting to think Sasuke wanted to make this show so he could have footage of his grandkids growing up, ya know?" Boruto whispered to his wife.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Sarada said, unable to stop smiling. "I wonder how our fans are going to take it."

"I bet they'll love it." Boruto kissed her temple.

"Aww. I always knew you two would make a good couple." Mitsuki smiled and took more popcorn from the bowl.

"And Mitsuki… it was you who helped us meet. You're the best." Sarada turned her head and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

He froze and looked at Sarada. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. "You're welcome. It's always such fun having you two around."

"We wouldn't be BoruSara without you," She said with certainty and then curled back up to Boruto.

Boruto smiled at him before turning back to the screen.

Mitsuki felt an unfamiliar heat fill his cheeks. His heart felt so full. A smile unlike he had smiled before was plastered on his face for the rest of the evening.

.

.

.

"So, Boruto picked out this dress for me to wear tonight—" Sarada said to Ochako and Chocho as they stood in her bathroom with her. She'd come for a run to the potty and they just happened to tag along. "—but what he doesn't know, is what's underneath."

Tonight, they were all kid-free and Sarada was _really _drinking for the first time. She'd had wine here and there on rare occasions, but she'd never been drunk. She'd never even had a light buzz—not like she was feeling now. The actress didn't think twice before she lifted her dress up to reveal the hot pink fine lace lingerie piece she wore under it.

Chocho and Ochako both whistled in approval.

"I know right?" Sarada laughed and got her dress back down, covering herself. "I'm gonna rock his world tonight." She said with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes. "Pink _is _his favorite color… and I'm his favorite princess."

"He's gonna have his hands full with you tonight." Ochako laughed.

Sarada placed her hands on her hips and rubbed down them while giving them a little shake. "Better have his hands all over me. Or else."

"You're even better when you drink, Sarada," Chocho smirked, index finger tapping her chin. "I'm _so _glad you decided to have us over for this party of yours. The night is still young."

"You bet it is." Sarada grinned. She had plans for her husband.

It had been a while since they'd played properly, but she was in the mood today.

The trio ventured back into the openness of the Uzumaki home, away from the quiet, calm of the private master bath and into the boisterous and laughter-filled main living area. There was pop music coming from the TV in the living room as well but it seemed quiet and almost forgotten in the background as opposed to everyone's chatter.

The loudest of all though was Bakugo.

Sarada wasn't surprised.

"You know I bet things are super fiery for you and Bakugo in the bedroom~," Sarada said, nudging Ochako's side with her elbow and a smug expression.

"Well," The brunette laughed unabashedly. "You're not wrong. We certainly have our fun."

"I like fun." Sarada snickered as they passed the entryway and she saw Boruto there, letting someone in.

She squealed in delight at seeing Shoyo step inside with Tobio right behind him, leaving her girls to run full speed at him. The man was just her size, but he still managed to stay on his feet when she tackled him in a hug.

He squealed too, but it was nowhere as high pitched as it used to be. His arms felt stronger, more muscular than it was long ago when they were filming. "Sarada-chaaan!" Even his voice sounded deeper. "I missed you so much!"

"You! Always so busy." She groaned, squeezing him around his neck with all her strength. "You can come to see me sometime you know."

"When I'm not busy filming or writing fanfics." Shoyo grinned. "And it's not like you've invited me here before." He pouted.

"What?" Sarada sulked, finally pulling back to pout at him. "You're invited all the time. I just know you're busy and you and Tobio are traveling so much…" the mention of them together still made her eyes twinkle—but even more so now.

"Ah, yeah. We've been around." Tobio answered and handed Boruto a cakebox. "Shoyo said we should bring something."

"Thanks." Boruto accepted the box. "This is like… The fourth cake we got. But more cake is always good. Come in, come in. There's a lot of food."

"And alcohol," Sarada added cheekily. "I need more actually." She leaned into Boruto, looking at the cake taking up his hands. "Why aren't you drinking?"

He blinked at her a few times. "Because you obviously plan to drink more," he snickered. "I'm fine, princess. You enjoy yourself."

Sarada leaned away from him and huffed. "You're supposed to enjoy yourself too. What—you're gonna babysit me?"

"Well…" Boruto averted his gaze.

"You leave this to me, Sarada-chan." Shoyo winked. "Boruto, let's play a game."

"What game?"

"A _drinking_ game." Shoyo grinned slyly. "Tobio will play too."

"No." He deadpanned.

"Fine but if someone has to kiss me, then it won't be you!" He stuck his tongue out at him and ran to the living room since Tobio looked ready to kill him.

"That sounds… like a dangerous game," Boruto smirked. "Imagine if someone had to kiss Ochako."

"No way Bakugo would allow it," Sarada said, puffing out her chest and mocking the man's stance. "He would _love _to flex his manly guns so… nobody better try it. He'd definitely fight for her."

"Yeah, but he better do it outside. He's not ruining the house." Boruto muttered as he walked to the kitchen to bring the cake over with the rest of the food. "And I'm not letting anyone kiss you either."

"Whaaaat?" Sarada sang as she pranced over to fix herself a fresh drink. "Kiss _me?" _She hadn't kissed anyone other than Boruto for so long. He was the only man she wanted to kiss. "Well, I think if it was Ochako it would be okay."

Boruto gave her a look. "No. Mine." He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the counter and squeezing her. "I'm the only one who's allowed to kiss my princess."

"Ooh, I like it." She giggled, snaking her arms around his neck, and hopping up on her tiptoes. "Kiss me now."

He lifted his hand to touch her chin, holding her in place. "I'll kiss you until you'll never have to think of kissing anyone else." Boruto pressed his lips on hers, giving her a passionate kiss. It had been a while since they've kissed like this.

They _always _kissed, but lately, things had been so soft, so sweet. Especially during filming, their kisses were chaste but still affectionate—but _this_, this was more than she had bargained for. The way his lips suckled hers and their breaths mingled each time they tilted their heads in a new angle—the way his tongue dove into her mouth and danced along with her own—and when his perfectly beautiful teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her knees gave out.

If it hadn't been for his hold on her, Sarada would have been a heap of boneless limbs on the floor.

Boruto broke the kiss as Sarada was slipping in his arms. He held her up and chuckled lightly at her dazed expression. His fingers gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Too much?" He teased.

"Not enough," she breathed. "Do it again."

Her husband chuckled at her request. "If I take you to our bedroom now, our guests won't see us anymore, Sarada."

"Bedroom?" Sarada's brows rose high and she stared at him in awe. "I wanna play in there." She admitted in a breathless whisper, letting her hands slide down to his chest. "You're being really… hot."

Boruto's eyes darkened, a sly smile on his face as his hands roamed down to her ass, giving it a squeeze. "We could play here." His smile disappeared when a flash went off.

"Eep! I said no flash!" Shoyo poked at his phone furiously. "Do that again!" He screamed.

"Get that phone out of my face!" Boruto groaned. "Shit, he_ never_ changed."

Sarada wanted a copy, but she would tell Shoyo later. "Don't let him distract you. You were saying good things to me. Things I like. I like things. Things you have… and do… to me."

Boruto was still pouting, mood souring further. Tobio found Shoyo and dragged him away. Her husband still didn't lighten up, though. "I was just getting to the good parts," he muttered. Boruto took a bottle from the counter and opened it up, taking a long drink.

"Yes, the good parts," Sarada smirked and turned around, purposely brushing her ass across his crotch as she returned to preparing her drink. Finally, Boruto was drinking with her. She could be a little patient and tease him for now.

He released a long sigh and continued to drink. Before Sarada could fix up hers, Boruto was done with his beer and making himself one, too. "You'd think I'd be used to people filming and taking photos of us now, but that little brat always gets to me, ya know?" He laughed, trying to get himself to feel better. "I appreciate how he's been shipping us since before though, ya know? I thought he was just kidding but he meant it."

"Of course he meant it." Sarada pouted, not happy that her ass hadn't gotten a reaction out of him. As she sipped her drink, she worried that maybe she couldn't excite him anymore, but then shook it off. It couldn't be that.

She wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Guess I'll go ask about playing that game…" She commented behind her glass. Maybe it would be interesting, maybe she would be able to see a new side of her husband—or an old side that had been hidden for quite some time.

"What the fuck—_Jenga_?" Bakugo yelled from the living room. "I'm not playing some game my kids play."

"Katsukiii," Ochako chided him and sat on his lap. "Shoyo's a lot younger, remember? Indulge him a bit."

"Oh fuck." Tobio looked at the tower that Shoyo brought out and laid out a bunch of cards. He knew this game well. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not." Shoyo grinned slyly. "And this game isn't for kids, I assure you."

"If you're playing, I think it is." Boruto walked into the room with a fresh drink and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "What are the cards for?"

Shoyo had a devilish look on his face. He picked up a random one and read it. "Forty-one, Boruto, touch Sarada's crotch."

Bakugo spat his beer out and Mitsuki giggled.

"What the—" Boruto nearly dropped his cup.

Tobio groaned. "Don't make us play that."

"It's fun!" Shoyo stuck his tongue out at him. "You love this game."

The poor boy turned red. "Shut up!"

Ochako looked excited. "Doesn't sound like a kids' game indeed." She turned to look at her husband, snaking her hand down his chest. "I wanna play."

"Ooh me! I'm playing!" Sarada raised her hand with her drink in it and started hurrying over to Shoyo. "This sounds like so much fun."

"I knew you would!" Shoyo grinned. "Tobio and I play this and see who gets the most sexually frustrated until the tower breaks."

Tobio looked ready to die.

Momo and Todoroki finally arrived, holding on to a bottle of alcohol, and so did Tanaka and Kiyoko. It was funny, but not as surprising. Tanaka had always adored Kiyoko.

"What's happening?" Todoroki asked.

"This kid is trying to see who's going to fuck with an audience first." Bakugo sulked.

"I can volunteer." Ochako giggled.

Sarada gaped at her friend, feeling envious of how brazen she was. "Me first!" She interjected. No way was Ochako going to outdo her.

"Great! Everyone, get your pairs." Shoyo took the bottle of tequila from Todoroki. The look on the older actor's face was almost comical. They didn't know each other, yet the ginger just did as if they were friends. "Sit down, you two."

He opened up the bottle and filled up the shot glasses around the tower. "Everyone takes a shot if we finish a round and the tower doesn't fall. Each block has a number and a card. They make you do naughty things."

All the couples looked at each other and obliged. Boruto sat down on the couch and pulled Sarada to come and sit on his lap, wanting some cuddles as he sipped his drink.

The first one to pull a block was Shoyo. Easy and fast. He read the card and giggled. "Tobiooo kiss my ear."

Tobio was red until his ears. He approached his boyfriend and gave it a kiss, and then bit it. "You're gonna get it later, I'm telling you."

Shoyo shuddered. "You're going to lose tonight."

The next to pull a block was Chocho, who paired with Mitsuki to play. Their card was to take body shots on each other. It was a delight to watch.

The next was Ochako. In her excitement, the tower wobbled, but she caught it in time. Her card told her to grind on Bakugo, who looked excited and loved having her on his lap.

Watching all of the couples get some action while she was just sitting pretty was making Sarada restless. But finally, it was her turn. She smiled slyly as she made her move, going over to pull a block and then read her card.

"Get on your knees and kiss your partner's crotch." She looked back to Boruto, licking her lips in anticipation.

Sarada tossed the card aside and crawled her way over to him. She met his gaze on her way, almost laughing at how wide his eyes were, cheeks noticeably flushed. However, she was quick to zero in on his crotch and more than happy to press a kiss over his fly. If only the pants hadn't been in her way.

Shoyo was screaming in delight, holding on to his flustered cheeks. This was probably the best idea he has ever had.

The rest of the couples had their turns and all took a round of shots since the tower didn't fall. More cards were read and articles of clothing started to disappear. The cards went on from lap dances to dry humping and necking. With everyone being intoxicated, the dares seemed to extend further on their own little spots in the living room. The tower looked ready to give in, too. Just like everyone else.

Sarada was beyond hot and bothered and had a seemingly permanent flush thanks to the alcohol in her blood, but she still managed to pull a block without knocking over the tower. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she chose the card and then read it out.

"Have a slow make-out session with your partner." The cards just seemed to get better and better and she was more than happy to oblige.

In the last round, Boruto had to remove his shirt and the sight of his tan skin and beautiful muscles _always _did it for her. It didn't matter how often she saw it, she loved him. She wanted him.

The actress straddled her husband's lap and slid her hands up his exposed chest slowly, raising up his neck, settling for cradling his face. She leaned in, their lips parting simultaneously, though she didn't kiss him right away—only ghosted her lips over his in a fleeting touch and then brushed her nose across his.

Boruto's hands slid down to her ass and pulled her closer to him, leaning towards her until his lips nearly brushed hers, but he didn't kiss her either. Two can play at this game. The chase was thrilling, leaving her heart beating faster and her hips shifting to press her body down on him firmer. They both continued to taunt each other, just barely touching, breaths mingling more than anything until she finally moved first by slipping her tongue out and sliding it slowly along his bottom lip. Just the tip. Just a light touch.

It had her husband groaning, hand coming behind her neck to hold her still as he finally kissed her, tongue sliding across hers in an instant. He was getting hard, all the teasing working him up and now he finally had her in his mouth. Sarada whimpered into the kiss, hands sliding back into his hair as she tilted her head, happily working her tongue along with his.

She couldn't help it. She was so hot for him, hips starting a steady grind on him while they kissed passionately while keeping it slow. Sarada was breathless and feeling needier than she thought she ever had before. She could only pull on his hair, roll her hips meaningfully, and kiss him a little harder.

If people were shouting and hollering, the two of them didn't mind it. Easily lost into each other as the kiss steadily increased in passion. Boruto's hands slid down to her lower back until it eventually took a hold of her ass. He slid to them to the edge of the couch and took a hold of her, one hand moving her legs to wrap around his waist. When Sarada wrapped her legs around him, he held on to her and stood from the couch, still kissing her.

Boruto carried her towards their bedroom, not caring that their guests were shouting and cheering, the Jenga tower knocked over since it looked like the game already had a winner. He pulled away from her mouth to let her catch her breath, but latched on to her neck instead, sucking lightly and finally reaching their bedroom. He locked the door behind them and laid her down on their bed, leaning over her as her legs were still wrapped around his waist, refusing to let him go.

He chuckled and kissed her cheekbone, and then traced lower until he reached her ear and gave it a lick. "You've been teasing me all night, princess."

"No. You're the tease. You've ignored me." She sulked, not releasing her hold on his waist with her legs. She was so aroused though, he'd really gotten to her. Even just watching him was enough to have her wanting him.

Their bedroom was dark, but the moonlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating his blue eyes, pupils were blown wide at the sight of her. Boruto's hands slipped to her thigh, teasing her further until his fingers felt the lacey surprise she had waiting for him. He looked down and pushed the skirt of her dress up past her belly button. The look of surprise and arousal that spread on his face was delicious. "You had plans, didn't you?"

Sarada finally let her legs fall to the bed and sat up to remove her dress entirely and fling it to the floor. "Surprise." She breathed, biting her lower lip anxiously.

Boruto took a step back, eyes raking all over her. He didn't say anything, but the gleam in his eyes held naughty promises for her. His fingertips were the first to touch her, tracing over the lace on her shoulders, leading down to the dip on her cleavage and ghosting over her nipples. Boruto pressed down a little firmer, watching for her reaction.

Sarada was so desperate for his touch that finally receiving it had an unrestrained moan tumbling out of her throat. She writhed, arching her back, and gripped onto the covers as if to ground herself. The alcohol had her body feeling weightless and more sensitive than it normally was.

"Boruto, please. Hurry." She panted, staring at him with her obsidian eyes clouded heavily with lust.

"You're wrapped up so nicely for me," he whispered, letting his lips brush against her chest. "I want to leave it on a little longer." His hands trailed down her stomach, rubbing lightly before finding their way down to her inner thighs, giving it a light pinch to tease her further.

"I-just push it aside. C'mon, need you now." She felt so heavy and needy—just wanting to be connected with him and feeling him like she loved to.

Boruto hummed, seemingly unaffected by her request. "Ooh, there's a ribbon." His fingers brushed against her sex, toying with the ribbon that would allow him to unwrap his gift. "I like this a lot, princess. Pink is definitely your color." His lips brushed down lower, licking at her breast over the thin lace. Sarada was starting to regret even wearing anything under her dress at this point.

"Was s-supposed to make you want me more… not slow down." She struggled to say, working her hips to try and get his hand to press against her.

"We haven't played slowly in a while, ya know? I want to enjoy all of you." Boruto pressed his finger on her clit, circling firmly to give her a little stimulation. Her husband usually gave in to her requests right away or making love quickly as they always had to get back to their kids. But tonight, it seemed he had other plans for their playtime.

Sarada moaned breathily at his touch and resolved herself to do her best to be patient for him. After all, she knew he would _always _take care of her.

He always had.

.

.

.

"Oh wow, look, Boruto," Sarada whispered excitedly, tugging on the man's sleeve to gain his attention.

They were currently at a premiere for a movie the twins starred together in. Ita was just seven years old now, while the twins were ten. They each had their own personalities and Aiko had proved herself to be a true princess. It was her who Sarada was pointing out, as she stood next to another boy her age who had acted in the film with them. The look on his face was obvious, young or not. Aiko seemed to have her first little admirer.

Boruto had Ita in his arms, but looked his daughter's way and pouted at his wife. "I don't like this."

"Why not?" Sarada frowned, but her face softened immediately at the way Aiko giggled at the boy.

Their daughter was soon distracted when her brother came and took her hand though, effectively stealing her attention and making the other young actor sulk.

"Because!" Boruto sulked but laughed when he saw Akira come and pull his sister away. "That was the same look I used to have on my face whenever I watched you on TV."

"Well, if she'd be able to find someone to love her and care for her as you do me, I think you'd be happy." Sarada mused though she understood where he was coming from.

The kids were growing up too quickly.

Boruto nodded and kissed her cheek. "Maybe she'll find a manager who'd do anything for her, too."

"I'm sure they'll all find their happy ever afters, just as you and I have." She smiled and rested her head against his chest, sighing softly.

.

.

.

"This is too soon, Sarada. I can't believe you're okay with this!" Boruto was pacing back and forth in their bedroom, his wife casually choosing a dress for herself. "And how can you want to go out when Aiko is going out? On her first date?!"

It had been a while since the two of them had date night. Himawari had offered to stay over to watch Akira and Ita-kun for the night.

"Too soon?" Sarada scoffed. "Akira has been seeing his girlfriend for six months now. She's in the living room now. Bet they're kissing too."

"Kissing?" Boruto repeated, vaguely thinking about the things he had been doing at fifteen. He stopped his train of thoughts right away. "Right, just kissing." He nodded. "But this is _Aiko_!" His one and only baby girl. "She's the one really taking her acting career seriously, ya know?"

Sarada pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head and tossed it over to the laundry basket, repeating the process with her pajama bottoms as she'd been lounging around for the day. "Maybe, but her career isn't the only thing she should worry about. Sure she's a lot younger than I was, but that boy has been sweet on her ever since she was ten, Boruto. You should be happy he only just worked up the nerve to ask her out on a real date."

"It took him_ that_ long. That worries me." He walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I guess I can understand," he muttered, still sulking and buried his face into her neck. "Ita-kun threatened him a million times, ya know?"

Sarada rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "You know, it took you a _lot _longer than it has taken him. And actually, I made the first move. And the second. And all of them for a long time. And yes, Ita-kun has the poor boy scared to death. Akira didn't even need to intervene."

He groaned and peeked at his wife, giving her hurt puppy dog eyes. "Why you gotta call me out like that, princess? It hurts." He pouted but ended up laughing. "I knew him taking martial arts would pay off someday. He's quiet but serious."

Shaking her head, Sarada wiggled free from his hold and picked up her dress, stepping into it and holding it at her chest. "Zip me?"

He zipped up his wife's dress, eyes softening. Boruto turned her around when he was finished, and smiled a little wider. "You're still so beautiful." But he wasn't looking at the dress, just into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Well, you're the one who doesn't age. Sickening."

"It's all thanks to you. With all my years in managing you, you never gave me a hard time."

"Really?" She cocked a brow and then hopped up on the bed. She didn't let him do as much for her anymore, because he also did so much for their children. But she didn't mind reminding him. Sarada raised her right foot and batted her lashes at him. "Put my heels on?"

Boruto grinned and leaned down to pick up her shoes and then sat on the bed. He moved her foot to rest on his lap, and then put her heels on. "Do you remember when you told me you liked me? And I was putting on your stockings at the time, too."

"I remember. Though that wasn't the first time I told you I liked you." Her smile widened. "Maybe you've forgotten that though."

He hummed and strapped on her heel and put it down on the floor before taking her other foot. "I didn't think you really meant it at the time," Boruto whispered. "A person as wonderful as yourself liking _me?_ I still can't believe it sometimes."

"I always liked you. From that first instant when I saw you… I knew you were special." She admitted softly.

Boruto finished up with her other heel and then put it down on the floor, too. He scooted closer, giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more." She smiled and then asked, "carry me?"

"Anything for you." He swooped up his wife into his arms, carrying her bridal style. It didn't matter how many times he'd done it. It always gave him butterflies to carry her this way. "My princess."

"Always." Sarada hummed, laying her head against his shoulder.

This was where she was happiest. In her husband's arms. It was where she wanted to be, for the rest of her life. Whether they were having a date night, family night, or just any ordinary night. She wanted his warmth. His comfort. His protection.

And most of all, his love.

When they reached the living room, Aiko's date had arrived, talking to Himawari. His daughter looked so beautiful but huffed when she saw him. Boruto put his wife back down.

"Daddy, why the sweater?" She pouted.

"It's cold out, you need to stay warm," he answered coolly. "And you'll be back by nine."

"No!" She screeched. "Mom said eleven."

"It'll be fine!" Himawari chimed in. She stood up and pushed the two of them towards the door. "You two enjoy date night and I'll take care of it! Bye!"

She shut the door in their face.

As much as he wanted to sulk, he was excited to have a date with his wife. Having her in the front passenger side, holding her hand to his chest, and just enjoying their light conversation took him back to years ago when they had first met. Filming her first romance movie with him, and slowly discovering their feelings for one another.

He parked the car and looked at her, eyes filled with love. They had both come so far together, but his feelings for her never changed, only grew stronger with each day he spent with her.

Boruto held her hand as they walked into the restaurant and took a seat next to her. Being next to her was all he ever wanted, and he knew he would continue to be with her, to love her, for the rest of his life.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: **HYD is finally closed. Thank you so much for sticking with us until the very end! Tyy and I had such a fun time writing this AU.

If you're curious why Boruto proposed through a business card and he mentioned a movie of how he and Sarada met, it's because Tyy and I wrote a huge ass one-shot of how BoruSara met, and his early days managing her. It's a wild ride, and available on our . It will also remain a exclusive. If you want to read it, it's available for our SFW Tier!

Tyy and I have been writing so much more, and since we now have a , we post most of our fics there. Currently, we have 2 chapter fics ongoing.

Love in Action is a BoruSara SPY AU, and we have also released Lift You Up, an Actor x Manager AU. This time, Boruto is the actor and Sarada is the manager. The plot is completely different from HYD, though. If you liked this setting, you will definitely like LYU. It is available for our All Access Patrons, for 5USD a month.

If you want to request a fic from us, the 10USD or 15USD tier may be for you! We would love to write you a fic. :)

You can find us on: (slash) Kairi_Tyy

Thank you again for all your support! We hope you enjoyed reading HYD. :)

Cheers,

Kairi and Tyy


End file.
